The Magnolia Crews
by Grizzly98
Summary: The Heart Crew runs the Magnolia crime scene. Though the crew is feared, their loyalty is admired. A challenge goes out to the rival crews: Dragon Force and The Light and Shadows. Catch the leader of the Heart Crew and you rule Magnolia. With ghosts from the past rising, what will happen to the Magnolia Crews?
1. Pickles

**So for those of you who have read my other stories you know I can be a bit evil. Be it leaving in a cliff hanger or how the plot twist and turns as the story is written. I like to think that this story is gonna be about as evil as I can get without killing half of NaLu. Which you know I would never do unless I'm feeling particularly evil.**

 **Now I'm not gonna say much up here, the rest will be down below but before you go on to read what I have so carefully master minded I would like to take note that, my friend and co-op partner, XSteleAliniax edited this entire story. And I do mean there's like ten chapters already written and when we're not working on 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' she's helping me go through the nonsense that is my writing that I did at like stupid early times in the morning.**

 **Know what? Go read the chapter and I'll tell you the rest later.**

* * *

The Magnolia Crews

Chapter 1

The bustling metropolis that is Magnolia may look sweet, what with its numerous parks and the Sakura trees while the entire metropolis is surrounded by thick luscious forest, but that is only the surface.

The city of Magnolia is in fact one of the most crime ridden cities in the world. The city is made up of several crews. You have Dragon Force, that is run by a mysterious man that goes by the name "Salamander."

Then there's the main rival known as Light and Shadow. The only known fact about this group is that they have co-leaders that go by the codenames "Light" and "Shadow."

An up and coming crew that has been seen a few times is Sabertooth, but no ones knows much about them other than the fact that they can't keep up with the big dogs.

But the big crew you have to keep an eye out for is the Heart Crew. This crew is made up of nothing but females, but it's said if you look one in the eye it's the last time you'll see anything.

The leader of this ruthless crew goes by the name "Heart", but no one can get close enough to know anything. Any guy that tries to get in is often found dead in the next week with a very noticeable heart carved on his chest.

Every female in the group is extremely loyal to their leader and if one is caught, she would sooner give up her life then spill the beans on their organization.

But there is one important fact that everyone in the city knows: the crime boss who catches Heart rules the city of Magnolia. Heart has every cop, every judge in her back pocket, if she says the word you can either end up dead in an alleyway or living the high life.

It's nearly sundown and a hooded figure can be seen running down an alley to escape a group of men chasing after her, but just for all her luck she hits a dead end.

"Shit, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this." The figure pulls throwing knives out of a back pocket.

The group of guys block the entrance and the one crosses his arms over his chest while a grin covers his face. "End of the road; tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go."

She hisses, "Never, loyalty trumps all." And throws the knives, striking all but the leader who avoids it before running at her.

Then smoke fills the alley and the female can no longer be seen. When it clears the male lets out what sounds like a growl before turning around and checking to see if any of his men are still alive.

 **~Meanwhile~ Female P.O.V.**

 _'Shit, that was close.'_ I think as I wipe the sweat off my brow and turn to see my partner. She has blue curly hair and a light blue dress that is hidden by a jet black cloak.

"Thanks, Juvia, I didn't know how I was gonna get out of that one." I lean a bit over to watch the guy check his friends for life before walking out of the alley.

I hear a sigh and turn to see my partner shaking her head. "Bookworm, what is Heart gonna say about this? She just got rid of your arrest warrant a week ago from the last time you took out a group of dragons."

I wave my hand at her. "Aw, Heart won't mind, besides I was trying to get to Fairy Tail." Juvia frowns. "Come on, Heart is holding a meeting in half an hour."

As we turn and start running over the rooftops she says, "Fairy Tail may be neutral ground between the families but only inside the building."

I want to roll my eyes but we're leaping a rooftop at the moment so instead I say, "I know that's why I was running rooftops to get there but they ambushed me as I was crossing dragon territory so I had to retreat."

We slow down once we see our home, the Love and Lucky Banking Corp building, up ahead. "You know as well as Juvia does that there are ways for us to travel that don't involve going through another's territory."

I snort. "Juvia, I'm fine. I know how to take care of myself." She stops and frowns and I flinch as I realize what I had said. "It's just Juvia has already lost one partner in the past two years and Juvia doesn't want to lose another. Look at Heart and Titania they've been working together since Heart's father owned the company and ran the crew."

I run my hand over my face before looking at my watch. "Look we can talk about this later, don't we have a meeting we have to be at?" Her eyes go wide. "Shit, Heart is gonna skin us both if we don't hurry."

We take off at a full run and quickly jump to the ladder that leads to the side door of the building that is only used by the crew members. Once inside, Juvia leads the way to the conference room where the other members of the crew are already waiting.

When we enter, Heart looks up from her papers. "You're late, Rainwoman, and Bookworm what is this I hear about you taking on another group of dragons?" I flinch but when I go to answer she says, "We'll deal with that later, right now we have more pressing matters."

I quickly run to my seat on the right hand side of her's while Juvia moves to her's farther down. Across from me sits Heart's partner, Titania, who is known for her skill with any type of sword. Her real name is Erza Scarlet but we refer to her as her codename.

Only Erza and I know Heart's real name. Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the renowned Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Jude ran a small gang, but when he was shot down by the Light and Shadow crew a few years back, she brought the Heart Crew into the spotlight.

Everyone knows who we are just not who the members are, but you can tell who is in the Heart Crew by their tattoos. Heart has her's on the back of her right hand but she always wears fingerless black leather gloves so no one knows.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when a brunette asks, "Heart, what exactly does Light and Shadow hitting Dragon Force have to do with us?"

Heart looks up from her papers again. "They're doing it to drag Salamander out into the open, and when he does come out we're gonna swoop in and pick him up."

The brunette nods but Erza says, "Cana, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring booze to a meeting?" Cana glares at Erza and takes another sip from the bottle of liquor in her hand. "You know I think better when I have alcohol flooding my veins."

We hear a giggle and look over at a woman with long white hair and blue eyes. "What's so funny She-Devil?" I say when I see she's watching Heart.

"Oh, it's just the fact that we're actually gonna capture the leader of Dragon Force." Then the shock hits us and a woman with chin length silver hair says, "Heart, what does that mean about the deal between us and the other families?"

Heart looks up at the girl. "Easy, Yukino, I told them that if they caught me they would meld their ranks with mine but if I catch one of their leaders instead it makes the competition a little more fun."

Erza scowls at our leader. "I still can't believe you're going through with that." Heart looks away and mutters, "We've been over this, Titania, it's the only way to reduce some of the conflict in the city as well as expand our grasp over it."

Erza leans back in her chair, her armored gauntlets clinking as she crosses her arms. "Still, did you have to do it in such a way that Salamander is hunting you down even as you plan to grab him up?"

Cana does a spit take, Mira gasps, Yukino practically falls out of her chair and Heart stares at her partner before getting her act together and saying, "How the fuck do you know about that? I have all my files, be it on computer or on paper, locked away so no one can see them."

Erza gives a grin of malice. "I've been your partner for years, Heart, I know every one of your passwords, past and present."

Hearts grumbles and glares at her partner. "We'll settle this later in the training arena. For right now, though, She-Devil, I need you to find Ghost and redirect her to follow Salamander. Rainwoman, there is a group of Light and Shadows hunting around on the waterfront, you know what to do. And, Yukino, we need some new poisons and a sleep serum that will go undetected under extreme scanning."

Each woman, in turn, nods before standing up and walking out, but when I go to follow Juvia, Heart calls out, "Bookworm I need you to stay the rest of you are dismissed."

When the others leave I look at her curiously. "What's the matter, Lu-chan?" Using my nickname for her. Heart looks at the papers laid out before her but doesn't really see them. "I think I found him after the past ten years; I think I found him Levy."

I gasp. "You don't mean...?" She nods. "After ten years of looking I think I finally found Natsu, but I won't know until they bring him in."

I pause for a second before saying slowly, "Lu-chan, is Salamander Natsu Dragneel?" She looks me in the eye. "I'm not 100% positive, but like I said I'll know for sure when you bring him in."

Nodding, I give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'll make sure it goes off without a hitch." She nods and I leave the conference room.

 **Heart P.O.V.**

After Levy leaves I lean back in my chair to bite back the tears that threaten to fall. Once they're gone, I gather my papers and make my way up to my office on the top floor.

As I walk in the door my intern, Wendy, says, "Welcome back, Heart. How was the meeting?" I give her a forced smile. "It was great, but can you clear my schedule for the rest of the day?"

She nods and I walk into my office and sit in my chair before grabbing a photo and spinning around to look out the windows.

I look at the photo that was taken ten years ago, before our group had to split up. I'm standing in the middle while a guy with pink hair has his arm slung over my shoulder, and on my left a blonde and a black-haired guy stand with goofy grins on their faces.

I sigh. "Natsu, why didn't you tell me it was you?" My mind flashes to a hot night filled with romance and I slightly blush at the memory. Looking back out the window I feel a presence hidden in the shadows. "You certainly got here quickly. I only told She-Devil to call you ten minutes ago."

I hear a giggle and she replies, "I never could hide from you, Heart." I turn and give her a smile "How did the mission go, Lisanna?" She frowns. "Heart, you asked me to call you by that instead of by your name, now I ask that you call me by mine."

Nodding, I set the frame back down. "Forgive me, Ghost, since we grew up together it's hard to break the habit." She nods. "About the mission, he doesn't know you're alive but he knows that Heart took over the company."

Frowning, I look up at her. "What about Light and Shadow, any news on them?" She grins and says, "You're never gonna believe what I found out."

I raise an eyebrow and she points at the picture frame. "The twins in your picture?" I look down at it and it clicks. "How did that happen?"

She shrugs. "I'll be taking my leave now. Last time I checked he was at Fairy Tail, eating his order of ghost chili chicken and a fire whiskey."

I nod and she fades back into the shadows. I turn back around until I'm again looking out the window, I can see the Fairy Tail bar from where I'm sitting.

 _'Mira made a good choice opening that bar.'_ I decide as I watch the line grow while the sun sets.

Sighing, I stand and walk out of my office and take the elevator to the lunch room floor where the other ladies, that aren't out on missions, have already gathered. When the elevator opens I dodge the throwing knife. Grabbing it out of the wall, I see the mark engraved on the handle.

Anger seethes within me as I stomp into the lunchroom. The women freeze when they see the stormy look on my face, and I say in a low tone, "If you don't want to be on missions for the next 6 months straight, I suggest you sit down now."

Every woman there sits at the tables and I walk over to see Millianna throwing her throwing knife where it lands standing up straight in front of her. "How many times do I have to tell you the lunch room is not for fighting? That's what the training room is for."

Millianna leans back a little, but I calm down enough to say in an even tone, "For the next two weeks you will be partnering with Rainwoman, while Bookworm is restricted to base."

She nods, and Levy sits quietly knowing it's her punishment for getting into trouble so soon after I wiped away her last arrest warrant.

"Listen up Ladies we have a big mission coming up and we need all hands on deck. Bookworm, you'll be in the study researching anything we need. Titania, after dinner meet me for sparring practice. Virgo, Millianna, I want you to get the basement ready for a prisoner. Cana and Bisca, you're on security duty making sure it's amped up for when we capture him. Am I understood?"

When all the ladies cheer I wait for them to calm down before continuing. "He's the leader of one of the strongest crews in Magnolia. Once we capture him, his crew will come after us so we have to be ready. Now, enough of that, lets eat."

Finally, the cook and the servants bring out the plates while I sit in my seat.

After dinner, everyone splits up to do their own thing while I head down another floor to the training gym.

When I open the door I see Erza already there sharpening her swords. "You ready, Erza?" She looks up at me and grins saying, "It's about time, Lucy, it has been a while since we last sparred." I raise an eyebrow and say, "Is that why you left before dinner was over?"

She nods and walks over to the training mat. I walk to the position opposite of her and take on a relaxed posture.

While she sizes me up I make the first move by moving in and ducking to come up behind her and kicking her in the back of the knees. She jumps forward and pushes off with one hand to offset the kick to the knees.

I chuckle and she says, "Just like old times, though, I didn't expect you to take the right, typically you take the left." I shrug and dodge her kick before catching her foot and twisting it off to the side. "I figured I would change it up this time."

She does a roundhouse, managing to free her other foot, and when she jumps back she says, "So, why have you been looking for him?" I freeze and growl before jumping forward and swinging with a left hook. She dodges, but ends up getting caught with the right.

While she catches her breath I say, "It's history between him and me." Before she can reply I sense Ghost. "What is it, Ghost, you know I hate being interrupted during sparring practice."

"Forgive me, Heart, but I thought you'd want to know that Light and Shadow are planning on attacking one of the hideouts at the edge of the forest tomorrow." She says from the corner of the room.

I freeze for a second and Erza suggests, "You know the She-Devil hasn't been released for a while." I look from Erza to Ghost and make up my mind. "Alright, Ghost, let your sister know the details and then get back to your position, you are vital to when we grab Salamander."

Ghost nods and fades into the shadows.

 **Ghost P.O.V.**

After I get my orders from Heart, I quickly take off to Mira-nee's room to tell her. At her door I knock, even though I could easily let myself in. When she opens the door she lets me in and after she closes the door back she says, "What's the matter, Lisanna, I thought you were out on a mission?"

Turning around I push my hood off. "I still am, but I have news from Heart. I won't tell you everything right now, but you have a mission to take out a Light and Shadow group that is attacking one of our hideouts at the edge of the woods."

Her eyes narrow as she says, "On the edge of which territory?" I gulp and say, "Dragon"

"Damn it, Lisanna, you above anyone else knows what's in the works right now, and an attack like that could ruin everything." She doesn't yell but she is clearly pissed.

"I know, Mira-nee, but it's Light and Shadow attacking one of OUR safe houses. I've already told Heart, and Titania said you needed to get out of the base and Heart agreed. Mira-nee, if anyone can take out this group without raising suspicion, it's you." I say, moving closer to her while lowering my voice.

Mira nods. "Thank you, Lisanna, I'll move out tonight, but you should get back to your mission before you lose him."

I want to scoff but instead I hug her goodbye before leaving her room and quickly making my way back to Dragon Territory on the other side of town. As I approach the building where he lives, I hide in the shadows more often to keep from being seen.

The reason why my nickname is Ghost is because I move without a sound but I can never figure out how Heart knows I'm there.

When I get to the building, I open the window and slip in quickly, moving to the study where I know he's talking to his second in command. Once inside, I hide in the shadows and listen as he talks.

"Gray, any news on Heart?" A man with ink black hair who is missing his shirt shakes his head and says, "No luck, she's locked herself up in her base, and it doesn't help that their security is top of the line."

The man with the pink hair nods before turning to the the man with long black hair and says, "Now, why did I lose another set of grunts to the Heart Crew?"

The man with the black hair clears his throat. "We ambushed Bookworm when she was roof hopping and managed to knock her off, but what we didn't expect was for her to turn tail and run the other direction, so we followed her."

Salamander growls, "And?"

The black-haired man scratches his arm before saying, "We blocked her in a blind alley, and when I started asking questions she said, " _Loyalty trumps all_ ," before throwing a set of knives and taking out almost all of my group. Fortunately, I managed to dodge, but the rest were hit."

"What happened to the woman?"

A sigh. "Before I could tackle her the alley filled with smoke, and when it cleared she had disappeared."

Salamander swings his fist through a wall. "Damn it, Gajeel, you know we need to capture one of them to find out who Heart is!"

The man, Gajeel, shakes his head. "I don't think it will be that easy; loyalty is big in the Heart Crew. Remember when we managed to trap the one thats goes by the name 'Rainwoman?'"

Salamander sighs. "Yeah, I lost ten men to the river because of her."

"She said something that day that has stuck with me even after all these years." Salamander turns and glares at Gajeel. "Well spit it out."

"Hearts are made to be broken, but loyalty is never betrayed. We will die to protect that loyalty and our Heart." Gajeel says softly.

Salamander freezes and says, "I haven't heard that saying in over ten years, but it's impossible she's dead."

Gajeel looks at the man in confusion while Gray says, "We need to find Heart, this will solve many questions if we can capture her."

Salamander waves his hand and both men leave the study. Suddenly, he looks over at the corner where I'm hiding and says, "I know you're there, now come out before I shoot you."

I snort but remain where I'm at. "You think you can find Heart so easily, maybe you should take your eyes off her and focus on the fact that Light and Shadow is moving through your territory to attack one of our safe houses at the edge of the forest."

Salamander growls, and I quickly move forward until I'm holding a knife to his throat and whisper in his ear. "You want Heart, right?" When he nods I say, "Tomorrow they plan to hit the safe house. Get there and she will be there."

He growls, "You can't tell me what to do, you silly woman" I back off into the shadows saying, "True, but home is where your heart is."

When he pulls out a gun is when I make my escape out the window of his study and up to the roof. While I wait to see if he follows or not, I press a button on my bracelet and bring it up to my mouth.

"Home, come in, home" I whisper, hoping Titania or Heart has their ear piece in, and seeing as they typically do I'm not surprised when both answer, but only Heart speaks up.

"Well did it work, Ghost?" I grab a hold of the gutter and climb back down until I'm sitting on the ledge next to the window. I grin when I hear Salamander issuing commands to prepare for tomorrow and I say into the mic,

"Operation, "Home Is Where the Heart Is," is a go. He sets out at 1800 hours."

"Good work, Ghost, keep on him and let us know what happens. Home out." Titania says, after a second of silence.

 **Salamander P.O.V.**

I can't believe I let that spy get away, but now I have more pressing things to worry about so I press the button on the intercom. "Ice and Metal, report immediately."

Not five minutes later, Gray and Gajeel are walking back in the study doors looking like they're ready to attack.

When the men stand at attention I say, "Easy men, I have just received news that Heart is stationed at a safe house on the edge of the woods near our territory, but Light and Shadow will be attacking tomorrow, so Gray, I need you to round up the grunts. Gajeel, set up look outs on the borders and prepare my weapons. We set out at 1800 hours to capture Heart."

As I give each man his orders he leaves the study to get to work. With not many hours until we move out, it's only right they move with speed.

After they leave I settle into my chair and open a secret drawer under my desk. Inside sits a locket and a framed photo. I grab the photo and push the locket to the back of the drawer.

When I turn the photo over, I quickly get lost in the memory of that day.

 **~Flashback~**

 _"Natsu, come on, Dad wants to take a picture." I look up from my plate of chicken to see my girlfriend, Lucy, running over from where her parents are standing next to a camera._

 _I grin, finishing off my plate. "I'm coming, Luce. Have you seen Sting and Rogue?" She nods and points to the tree over top of us._

 _When I follow her finger I see Rogue sleeping on a branch, and Sting about to throw a water balloon at the sleeping teen._

 _"Oi, Sting, Rogue, it's picture time." I yell out, causing Sting to miss his shot and Rogue to jump out of the tree._

 _"Ah, Natsu did you have to wake him, that was a perfect shot!" Sting says after he drops down next to me. I grin. "The perfect shot is one you take."_

 _Sting rolls his eyes. "So, Uncle Igneel has already started teaching you?"_

 _I nod. "What of it? I like the fighting techniques he's teaching me. Hell, one day I'll be so good at hand to hand I'll be able to take the Grand Champion, Capricorn, down."_

 _"Good luck with that. No one can beat him, that's why he's gone undefeated his entire career." We turn to see Rogue and Luce walking up behind us._

 _I stick my tongue out. "Just you wait, I will be number one." Luce gives me a hug. "Sure you will, but for right now, Dad wants to take a picture of us all."_

 _We walk over to Lucy's Dad and he says, "Alright, now line up for the picture." I throw my arm around Lucy's shoulders while Sting has Rogue in a headlock, both wearing grins._

 _Lucy's dad says, "Say cheese!" So I say, "Pickles," and the photo is taken._

 **~End Flashback~**

I chuckle before recalling that a week later Sting and Rogue, along with their families, disappeared into thin air. I notice a drop on the glass but when I wipe it away another one quickly takes it's spot.

 _'Oh, Luce, you're the only girl I've ever loved.'_ I think as I wipe the tears away. I can't help but wonder what really happened on that night all those years ago but I know one thing for sure: I've only ever loved one girl, and that's all I'll ever need. But, now with this Heart character taking over Love and Lucky, the company that should have belonged to Luce, I know I need to take her and claim what is rightfully the Heartfilia's.

I put the photo back and close the drawer just as Gajeel opens the study door and says, "All preparations are complete, now you need to get some sleep. It's almost dawn and we move out in twelve hours time."

I nod and he closes the door again. I stand up with a sigh and quickly make my way to my room for some much needed sleep before tonight.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave a review or P.M. me to let me know.**

 **Now let's get to business.**

 **Normally I disagree with the weekly uploads, but that's because impatience gets the better of me more often then I like to say. However for this story I will make an exception, because like I said, I feel like being evil.**

 **What I said earlier is true. There are already ten chapters written out. I will say this ahead of time. I have no actual plot for this story planned, I just write the story as I feel it should be written. Meaning it jumps from one to the other, but I must say it's been working out so far.**

 **Now, Stele is probably gonna kill me for being so evil but eh. She'll live with it. She's an awesome editor and an even more amazing friend.**

 **Hmm, anything else I'm missing? Um, um, oh I know. Go check Stele out and while you're at it go check out our co-op I was telling you about earlier. The story is on my profile but how that one works is that She and I go back and forth writing chapters. I write the odd chapters and she writes the evens.**

 **Y'know I had this whole spiel thunk up and I just forgot it. Eh it happens. I think I'll let y'all go for now, so with that.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Grab the bull by the horns.**


	2. To capture a dragon

**I have to say that for just one chapter so far, it's been a pretty amazing turnout. I mean seven reviews, twenty six followers, and thirteen favs is nothing to sneeze at. But I do have to say that if it wasn't for Stele who edits the hell out of my stories this wouldn't be happening for like another couple months or so.**

 **But enough out of me, go read chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Heart P.O.V.**

There's six hours left until Salamander moves on. The ladies are moving to get the hideout and everything ready for his capture.

I'm talking to Erza about the best way to take down his goons when Yukino walks in. "Heart, I completed that sleeping formula you wanted."

I nod and say, "Thank you, Yukino. Can you get it ready to go in dart form? Oh, and this time, make sure you talk to Bisca before you make the darts so they're proportioned correctly."

Yukino nods and quickly runs back out of my office to look for Bisca while Erza asks, "What exactly is the plan?"

Grinning, I tear my eyes off of the papers and look at her. "She-Devil is the master of disguises, which is why I sent her out there. She knew from the beginning that when Light and Shadow move in on the safe house she is to appear there in the Heart disguise to lure Salamander out."

Erza scratches the back of her gauntlet and says, "So, then why send Ghost with the message?"

"Well for one, he'll be out in the open fighting the Light and Shadow crew, which means Bisca can get off a clean shot from a nearby tree. The serum that Yukino just completed will knock him out long enough for the ladies to grab him up."

She nods. "How are we gonna get him past his goons and Light and Shadow?"

"Heart, you called for Juvia?" I look over to see Juvia standing in the doorway, when the realization hits Erza. "Of course, use a smoke screen."

I nod and motion Juvia farther into the office. "Rainwoman, I need you to make up some long-lasting smoke bombs."

Juvia tilts her head. "How long are we talking here? Juvia can make one that'll last a week?"

Before I say anything Erza says, "Three hours should give us enough time to get back here with the cargo and escape any search groups."

Juvia nods before leaving the room and getting to work on her smoke bombs.

"What are you going to do once Dragon Force comes after us for capturing Salamander?"

I look up to see a lady with midnight black hair and a characteristic frown on her face walking in through the door. "Minerva, shouldn't you be in the lab with Yukino?" Erza says as the raven-haired woman walks to the desk.

"Since Yukino finished the serum, I came up to see what else I could do to help. Now, could you answer my question?" Scowling, I glare at the lab tech. "Protective measures are being ramped up as we speak, however, there is something you could do."

She raises an eyebrow. "What may that be?" I reach into a desk drawer and pull out an item wrapped in a towel.

"I need you to analyze the poison on this throwing knife." She takes the towel and unwraps it to look at the design carved on the handle.

"How did you get one of Salamander's throwing knives?" I wave my hand dismissively. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is we need to know what types of poison he deals in."

Minerva nods and quickly leaves, taking the knife with her. I slump back in my chair and run my hand through my hair. Erza looks at me. "The planning getting to you?"

I shake my head. "No, I never get tired of the planning, it's just a bit stressful is all. Once we capture him I'll be able to relax, even if for just a few minutes."

Erza taps her finger against her chin in thought. "When was the last time you've been down to the spa?" I look at her and frown. She nods, a determined look in her eyes. "Then it's settled, you're going downstairs for an hour of relaxation."

I glare at her. "No, Erza, I'm not relaxing until he's in our hands. After we have him then I will gladly spend an entire day in the spa."

She returns the glare. "It's a deal, and don't you forget it." I smirk and yell, "Wendy, get in here!"

Two seconds later Wendy walks in and says, "What do you need, Heart?" I scowl at Erza and say, "I need you to write up a deal between Titania and I."

She nods and pulls out a piece of paper from her folder before asking, "What is the deal?"

"When Salamander is in our hands I will take a day off to relax, and Titania will take over my duties."

After she writes it down she signs as the witness, and Erza and I both sign as well. "Thank you, Wendy, you may go now." After she puts the paper in her folder she walks back out.

"Are you happy now?" I turn back towards Erza to see her nodding and she says, "You should contact Ghost and see where the target is at in his planning."

I nod and push the button on my bracelet, activating my mic on my com. "Home to Ghost, Home to Ghost."

A static silence then "Ghost here, go ahead Home."

 **Ghost P.O.V.**

I'm watching Salamander and his commanders as they prepare for the attack in five hours when I hear, "Home to Ghost, Home to Ghost."

I turn on my mic and whisper, "Ghost here, go ahead Home."

"What's the position of the reptile?" I look over as said man talks to a guy with a silver helmet and whose tongue is sticking out the entire time.

"Reptile is still in his den, planning his day." I report back after sliding a bit down the roof to avoid detection.

"Very well, let us know when he moves out. Home gone." I turn off my mic and climb back up the roof to view the training grounds better.

On one side is the hand-to-hand combat area , while on the other side is weapons training. What catches my attention is when Salamander and his commanders walk over to the armory, two grunts bring out a case and open it.

 **Salamander P.O.V.**

"So, these are the new throwing knives you've come up with, Metal?" I ask, looking over the weapons in the case.

"Yeah, Boss, I just finished this morning. They're sharper and harder to break than the ones before." He replies from my right.

"Ice, have you found my missing throwing knife yet?" I turn to my left and start walking towards the hand-to-hand area.

"No, Boss, it just vanished." I shake my head and walk over to a guy with orange hair that's wearing a suit and hitting a punching bag hard enough to crack the chains holding it up.

"Leo, did you find what I needed?" The ginger-haired man stops kicking the bag and nods. "Yeah, Salamander, it's true she's hiding in the shack and the Light and Shadow's have started moving. They'll arrive in three hours."

Frowning, I turn to my commanders. "Ice, Metal, tell the men to pick it up, we leave in two hours." They nod and take off, while I turn back to Loke and ask, "Have you found any of the Heart Crew running the streets?"

He shakes his head and says, "Rainwoman was seen roaming the river last night but since then the Heart Crew has retreated to their base."

I nod and leave the man to destroying the punching bag. About halfway across the weapons field I hear, "Look out" but instead of ducking, I snatch the knife out of the air and turn towards the muscled man that is walking my way.

"Elfman, how many times do I have to tell you not to throw knives in the archery field?" Elfman scratches the back of his head and says, "Sorry, Salamander, but the court for throwing knives just isn't manly enough for me."

I growl, taking the knife and throwing it before saying, "Throw knives here again and you're on graveyard sentry duty for the next three months."

He just says, "Aye sir," before running and retrieving his knife from the bullseye of the target.

 **Ghost P.O.V.**

I'm glad I moved closer when Salamander started talking to that ginger-haired dude. I quickly turn on my mic and murmur into it, "Ghost to Home, Ghost to home."

Static meets my call, then, "Home here, what is it, Ghost?"

"The reptile has moved his attack time up to two hours from now." I report.

"Shit, thanks for the update! Keep watch until they reach the shack, and we'll see you there. Home out."

I sigh tiredly before turning off my mic and following Salamander into the mansion.

 **Heart P.O.V.**

"Damn it, how the hell are we gonna handle this?" I mutter under my breath as my mind rushes to take in this new fact. "I gotta do it, I have to call an emergency meeting." I look up when Erza enters with coffee.

She hands me a cup as she says, "Do what you need to, we have to find out where everybody is on their assignments, and don't forget we need half an hour to prepare for battle."

I nod and turn on the E-com that is linked to all the ladies in the crew. "Listen up, ladies, if you're in the building you need to report to the lunch room for an emergency meeting."

Once I get replies from everyone, I cut the E-com and we head to the lunch room. When the elevator opens, Erza and I duck as a knife flies at our heads. I dig the knife out of the wood again, but I'm surprised to see the engraving on the handle.

We enter the lunchroom to see Kagura going off on Minerva, so Erza steps in and says threateningly, "That's enough, if you fight again we're assigning you to desk duty for the rest of the year."

Once everyone is sitting I begin the meeting. "Minerva, do you have the report?" She nods and passes up the report so I can see it. After I scan it I nod.

"Just as I thought..." Then I take Kagura's throwing knife and play with the edges before continuing. "Now, listen here ladies, Salamander has moved his attack up to two hours from now, so you have an hour to finish what you were assigned before you have to get battle ready."

"Rainwoman, how goes the smoke bombs?" Said woman looks shocked but quickly covers it up.

"Juvia has made enough smoke bombs to cover the entire city for a week straight." I nod before turning to Yukino. "How many darts have you made?"

"I've made ten darts total." I look to Bisca next and she shrugs. "I only need one to get the job done, so ten gives me a chance to take out some of the others as well."

"Cana, how goes the security measures?" I look at the drunkard and she replies, "Already complete; didn't take much to finish them."

I nod. "Alright, Ladies, we move out in an hour and a half, and we'll be taking roof tops so no heels." I look pointedly at Kagura, who had decided to wear heels on her last assignment.

Everyone scatters to get ready, and an hour and a half later we set out from base. Everyone is dressed in black clothing that shows off their Crew tattoos, while I take off my gloves for the first time in what feels like forever.

"Testing, testing, can you hear me?" I say through the mic, waiting for everyone to reply and once they do I add, "Bisca, when we get there pick the best position for the shot."

Then, "Cana, you have the oil slicks ready?" I look over and Cana gives me the thumbs up.

"Levy, are you sure this is the best way to outdo the Light and Shadow crew?" I'm shocked when Yukino speaks up since she stayed behind.

"Yes, Yukino, I know what I'm doing. I just need to place the magnet in the correct place and the Light and Shadow crew will be down for the count."

"She-Devil, She-Devil, can you hear me?" I call out to Mira over the com.

"I'm here, Heart, and I must say I love these clothes you lent me! After this is over can you refer me to your seamstress?" I chuckle. "Sure, She-Devil, I'll see what I can do."

"Five minutes until we arrive, ladies, be on the lookout." I smile, once again, glad that Dad had partnered me with Erza.

When we arrive at the shack, Ghost reports in. "Dragons are on the move and will be there in five with Light and Shadow right on their tails."

"Levy, move it with the magnets, we need to make sure that Light and Shadow stay out of this." I say while the butterflies of battle start doing backflips in my stomach.

"Bisca, report." I say, looking at each hiding spot to find the ladies.

"I'm all set as soon as I get a clear shot of him, he'll be out like a light." She replies.

"Cana, report." I say, when I see the oil barrels sitting in position.

"Heart, don't forget you owe me a sake barrel for setting these up."

I roll my eyes but quickly focus when Erza says, "Dragons approaching from the east, and Light and Shadows approaching from the south."

"Bisca, can you see him?" I ask, looking over the approaching Dragons.

"Negative, still out of sight but he is there. We're lucky, though, that the Light and Shadows are only made up of twenty, so Levy and Kagura should be able to take them out if the magnets don't catch them."

I smirk, and when Cana says, "I see him, Bisca, he's approaching twenty yards to your left."

"Got my sights on him; let me know when."

"Levy and Kagura take out the Light and Shadows, then when they're down, Bisca, take the shot. Rainwoman, as soon as he falls, drop three smoke bombs, and ladies, don't forget your glasses." Erza adds as I see salmon hair.

Not five minutes later, the Light and Shadows are dead, Salamander is down, and the smoke bombs have been dropped.

"Give a call out." I smile to myself when I hear everyone call in and then I laugh when I look over to see Erza carrying Salamander over her shoulder.

"Alright everyone, race you back to the base, and make sure you're back for lockdown!" I say as Mira and Ghost catch up to us.

"Well that was fun, it's been awhile since I've been on a mission." As we near the building I look at the assassin in shock. "Why didn't you tell me, I could've found a mission for you."

She waves her hand dismissively. "It's fine, besides there's never any missions for assassination anymore."

When we get inside, Erza takes Salamander to the basement while the rest of us meet in the lunchroom for debriefing. After everyone is there, I walk over to a panel on the wall and activate lockdown procedures.

I sit down in my chair and look at the ladies with a small smile. "Bisca, well done with the shot. Did you use any of the other darts?"

Bisca shakes her head and I nod. "Save those, you can use them in other situations as well."

"Cana, well done with the oil slicks, but did you seriously have to use a barrel of liquor in it, too?" Erza asks in disapproval when she enters the room.

Cana shrugs, unconcerned. "That one was a mistake, it wasn't supposed to be in there, which, by the way, Heart, you owe me two barrels now."

I scowl. "One barrel, and you get to keep the pay for your missions for the next month." She nods and I turn to Levy. "Well done with the magnets and the knives, that goes for you as well, Kagura."

"Minerva, excellent job on the heat seeking glasses, they really helped when the smoke bombs dropped." Minerva smiles at the praise. "I'll work on the design to make them fit for night vision as well."

I nod. "Well done to all of you ladies, you may go get some rest, especially you, Ghost, you look like you're about to fall out."

Ghost goes to say something but instead it comes out as a yawn, so Mira states, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she makes it to a bed."

"Very well, you are dismissed." And everyone leaves the lunch room for other areas of the building while I make my way down to the basement to see a certain salmon-haired man.

 **Salamander P.O.V.**

When I come to, I notice that I'm chained up in a basement and remember the ambush that was laid out by the Heart Crew.

"Ugh, I can't believe I fell for that, I'm so stupid." I groan, trying to work my wrist free from the restraints.

I freeze when a familiar scent comes across my nose that I haven't smelled in ten years, and look up to see a ghost sitting on the ground outside of the cell.

Finally, the ghost speaks in the same lilting voice that I fell in love with. "Alright, Salamander, what is your real name?"

I growl but don't say anything while I look her over. Blonde, waist-length hair, eyes that are a deep chocolate with a steel in them that says she can take care of herself. She's wearing a black shirt with black skinny jeans, but her tattoo is clear as day on her right hand in pink ink.

My breath catches in my throat when I see a necklace in the shape of a red dragon curled around a ruby. "Where did you get that necklace?" I adk, after I remember to breathe.

Her eyes narrow. "Why should I answer you, if you won't answer me?"

Smirking, I move my hands only for the chains to clack. "Let me down and maybe I'll answer you." She frowns. "If that's the way you want to play, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts for a few hours."

And she turns to walk away, but I don't want that so I murmur, "Dragneel." She freezes and turns back, surprised and suspicious.

"Not possible, the Dragneel's were killed ten years ago when their mansion burned down."

I shake my head in disagreement. "No, my father and I escaped before the house came down, but my mother and sister were not so lucky."

She shakes her head., "No, Wendy survived, she's my intern in the business and the crew." My head jerks up at this piece of information. "How do you know my sister's name? And it's not possible, I saw when the house collapsed."

"My Grandfather and cousin saved her before the house fell, but when they went back in to look for others only my cousin came back out." She replies quietly.

I shake my head, not believing it. She gives a small smile and reaches up to her ear before whispering something into her cuff.

My eyes narrow as I watch her while she has what seems like a conversation.

 **Heart P.O.V.**

I smile at Salamander's disbelief and turn on my receiver before whispering into my mic. "Heart to Titania."

A second later, Erza comes back and says, "What do you need, Heart?"

I look at Natsu and whisper into the mic so he can't hear. "The reptile wants to see his sister."

"Aye, Heart, she's on her way down." Is the reply, and I cut off the mic before turning around and throwing over my shoulder, "I'll be back in a minute, don't do anything, you."

He doesn't say anything, but I hear the chains go slack as he relaxes. I walk up the steps and open the door to see Wendy rushing towards me.

"Heart, Titania said I could see him. Does it mean it is Natsu?" I smile and say, "Why don't we see?"

She rocks on the balls of her feet as I punch the code on the door and follow her back into the basement. When she turns the corner she stops and waits for me before running up to the bars.

Natsu looks up when he hears the footsteps and you can see the surprise jump across his face as he says, "Wendy, is that you?"

Wendy looks at me but I shake my head so instead she says, "It's me, Natsu-nee. What happened to you? How are you still alive?"

Natsu looks at me and I make a decision. "Wendy, back up to the wall." I walk forward towards the cell door as Wendy backs up, and I open the door and undo his cuffs before quickly exiting and locking the cell door back.

As I step away I nod, and Wendy approaches the door again. This time Natsu reaches a hand out and cups her face. "When you were five you decided you were gonna climb the tree next to the house. When you fell, what bone did you break?"

I narrow my eyes as I hear his question because I know the answer to it. Wendy says, "I broke my arm in two places when I fell. When you were thirteen you decided it would be a fun idea to scare Sting out of the tree, how did you scare him?"

I smirk in amusement, realizing they're testing each other. "Let me see... Which month? I scared Sting out of the tree at least once a month."

Wendy has a small smile on her face as she says, "January." Natsu chuckles and says, "That would be an ice ball to the back of the head while he was sleeping."

She looks at me and nods her head so I walk back around the corner and turn on my mic. "Heart to Titania."

"Titania here, what have you got, Heart?"

"This is no reptile, this is the dragon. The dragon has come home."

"That's excellent, Heart, keep me in the loop."

"Will do, Titania, until then I'm out."

I turn my mic back off and walk back around the corner to hear Wendy saying, "Why did you disappear ten years ago?"

I step back into the shadows as he answers. "When they attacked, Dad got me out but when he went to go back inside the house collapsed, and since we were being chased we had to take off. After we lost them we ended up in what would become Dragon territory, where Dad started taking over the gangs until he eventually combined them to create Dragon Force. About a week after the house had burned we heard that Luce and her family had been killed when their car crashed. I've spent this whole time thinking I was alone."

"Oh, Natsu-nee, after Lucy's cousin saved me from the fire her family took me in and raised me. As for the crash, the newspapers played it up because Mr. Jude payed them to in order to protect Lucy and me. The only one who died in that crash was Mrs. Layla."

"So then who runs Love and Lucky, and who is Heart?"

I hear a giggle and Wendy says, "Lucy has spent the last ten years thinking you were dead, so she buried herself in learning to take over the company and the crew, and after Mr. Jude was shot down two years ago Lucy took over. She's been using the Crew and the business to figure out who the great Salamander is because he sounds like the dead love of her life."

"Here I was thinking that someone who didn't deserve it took over Love and Lucky. Oh, how much of a fool have I been?"

I go around the corner. "Baka, you've always been a fool, but that's why I fell in love with you in the first place."

He looks at me in surprise and then the grin that I haven't seen, anywhere but the photo, for the past ten years spreads across his face.

"Wendy, go tell Titania to order dinner in my office for the four of us." She nods. "Right away, Heart."

Wendy takes off up the steps and out the doors. After she's out of earshot I say, "I really missed you, you know."

"Yeah, I missed you, too." I look at him and say, "How did we end up in the same situation, but on different sides?"

He shrugs. "I honestly don't know, but do you know what happened to Sting and Rogue?"

I grin. "Wait until we get upstairs and I'll tell you. Plus, there are a few friends that missed you as well. We'll see them tomorrow, but you have to promise me something."

He looks at me with a calculating eye. "What?"

I sigh and run my hand through my hair before saying, "Promise me that you won't kill anyone. My partner, Titania, is gonna test your patience, and the rest of the crew is the only family I have left."

He grins. "Yeah, I promise, Luce, your family is mine as well."

Stepping forward, I unlock the door and open it up so he can step out. After I shut the door behind him he wraps me in a hug that I greatly return. Pulling away I say, "Come on, let's get going."

"Lead the way, Luce." I smile and make my way out of the basement with him following a few steps behind. We're waiting for the elevator when Ghost appears behind us and Natsu says, "So, she's one of yours?"

I nod and turn saying, "Hello, Ghost"

Ghost smiles. "So, he figured it out?" I nod and Natsu says, "Wait, what?"

She giggles and I say, "As her name implies, she's been ghosting you for about a year now. Though, you may recognize her if she would take off her hood once in awhile."

I give her the stink eye and she pulls back her hood, revealing her shoulder length white hair, ice blue eyes, and a kindred smile. "It's good to see you again, Natsu. Well, without you trying to kill me, that is."

He rubs the back of his head and gives a sheepish grin. "Sorry bout that, Lisanna. Wait, did you take my throwing knife?" He looks at her and she grins. "Oh, come on that was my favorite one out of the set!"

I shake my head. "Tomorrow we'll go by the lab and pick it up. As for you, Ghost, you're supposed to be in bed. Don't make me sick the She-Devil on you."

I pause and a grin spreads across my face. "Speaking of which, she's looking for you." Ghost frowns and turns on her mic saying, "I'm coming back up right now, you don't have to worry."

She waves to us before turning and running up the steps. The elevator dings a few seconds later, and I insert my key before pushing the 30th floor button.

"What's with the key?" Natsu wonders aloud.

"The top ten floors are for Heart Crew members, so everyone in the crew has a key that allows them to override the elevator and travel to their room." I say as the door closes.

"In other words, the top ten floors are the most dangerous in all of Magnolia?" I nod and he whistles.

"That's nothing compared to when you meet my partner. Just to warn you, she excels at sword's, name a sword or dagger and she owns it. She also is very protective, but it's as it should be. About three years after you disappeared, Dad started assigning partners, and he put us together. In the beginning, it was a little rocky but now I couldn't wish for anyone better to be at my side, well besides you that is." I add the last part as a blush flashes across my cheeks

"Does she help you run the company and crew as well?" I nod and he says, "So, in other words, I piss her off and I'm dead?"

I nod again and we spend the rest of the elevator ride in a comfortable silence.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

As we ride the elevator I can't help but wonder how I'll do when I meet her partner. "Hey, Luce, do you assign partners like your Dad did?"

She goes to reply but pauses and nods before bringing her wrist up and pushing a button on the bracelet, saying, "Bookworm, if I find out you have another warrant I will ground you to the base for the rest of the year." Quiet and then, "No, you don't take out anymore Dragons. Light and Shadows are capable opponents."

Silence. "No, Bookworm, you cannot take out Dragons, this goes out to all ladies, if I find out you took out another dragon you'll be restricted to base. Am I clear?" She pushes the button on her bracelet again. "Sorry, it's a com system between us that allows us to talk from anywhere in Magnolia."

I nod. "So that's how you were able to communicate at the ambush?" She nods and the door opens to reveal a grand room with a desk on one side and a long couch on the other. A glass wall stretches across the back with two glass doors that I assume lead to her office.

"Let me guess, the glass is bulletproof." She snorts. "Of course. Dad wasn't an idiot."

I hold my hands up in defense. "I never said he was, it's just that some people prefer decoration over protection."

She shrugs before walking over to the door and flashing her tattoo in front of a scanner. When the scanner dings, she opens the door, letting me walk in first before following and closing the door behind me.

Up ahead sits a redhead female that has on an outfit similar to Lucy's except with armored gauntlets. She has a scowl on her face and she's scanning me just as I scan her.

Wendy stands up and speaks. "Natsu-nee, this is Titania. Titania, this is Natsu-nee."

Lucy walks over and sits in her chair while Titania stands and crosses her arms across her chest, gauntlets clanking as they make contact with each other.

I stand up straight and extend my hand which she copies and says, "Hello, Salamander." My eyes narrow at the statement and I say, "Hello, Titania"

Pleasantries over with, she turns to Lucy and says, "I've ordered dinner it should be up soon. But I won't be able to stay, someone just tried to freeze the lock to the outer gate of the compound."

Lucy nods. "Take Minerva and Yukino to go check it out let me know what happens."

Titania turns and marches out the door and Lucy says, "Well, that went better then I thought it would." Wendy takes a deep breath and says, "I thought for sure she was gonna run you through just for being near Heart."

I shrug. "It's to be expected when she's one of the strongest in your crew, but if I may ask, when's dinner? I'm starved."

Lucy laughs. "You haven't changed a bit since we last saw each other."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I guess not." Then the bell rings for the door to her office and Wendy gets up to open the door. When she returns, a servant is following her with a platter in his hands.

He sets it on the desk before removing the lid. "Dinner is served."

After dinner, Lucy says, "Wendy, why don't you go to bed, we'll see you in the morning." Wendy nods and takes off out the door.

A little while later she says, "Do you remember that night? The night before the fire?" My breath catches in my throat and I nod.

She takes a deep breath and says, "The reason why I set up the challenge, was because I had heard rumors you were alive. If the rumors were true, I knew you would come after me; I knew you would catch me again."

I walk over to her and pull her into my arms. "I had heard the rumors you were alive as well, and I did try to find you, I just don't know why I didn't connect the dots earlier. Lucy, will you be mine?"

She starts trembling, and I hold her as she cries into my shirt. "Luce, I'm here now. I'm not letting you go."

After her tears dry up she pulls away. "It's getting late, we should get to bed." I nod and follow her through a hidden door and down a passage that has hardwood flooring and walls that have stars painted on them.

About twenty feet down the hall, Luce stops in front of three doors. Pointing to one she says, "Plue and Happy's play room while I'm working, but they sleep with me at night." She points to the one next to it and says, "Bathroom." and then the single door on the opposite wall she walks in. "My room."

The walls range from midnight purple towards the ceiling and a deep, rusty red towards the floor, while the carpet is midnight purple as well. The master bed sits under three tall windows, while on one side sits two dressers, and on the other stands a wardrobe.

I walk over to the window and whistle when I look out. The mountains are visible over the forest in the distance. As I look around I say, "So, who are Happy and Plue?"

Instead of answering, Luce lets out a shrill whistle, and three seconds later a snow leopard with blue splotches and a great dane shepherd mix come running through the door, only to notice me and go into attack mode.

Luce says something in another language and they back off. "Wanna tell me how you ended up with a snow leopard and a monster dog?"

She shakes her head and says, "I'll tell you another time, for right now, meet Happy," she points to the snow leopard. "and Plue," pointing to the monster dog.

I get on my knees so that I'm eye level with them and hold out a hand. Surprisingly, Happy steps up first and shakes then Plue steps up and shakes.

"How did you train them so well?"

"Ghost and She-Devil are very good trainers. They actually trained the mixes that guard the first three floors at night." I look at her in confusion. "We adopt from local shelters instead of buying from breeders, so most dogs we take in tend to be some kind of mix breed. That's how I found Plue. Ghost had just brought him in from the pound, and I told her I wanted him as a personal pet."

I nod in understanding, and turn to watch as the two giants fight over spots on the bed. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" I look at her and see she's blushing as she says, "I was thinking you would share with me..."

I grin. "Sure, but I am gonna need something better than these to sleep in." She nods and says "Go get a shower and by the time you get out I'll have some clothes for you."

While I head to the shower, she walks back down the hall towards her office.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

It's thrilling to think that I finally have my lover back but for some reason I can't place I'm also nervous. "I wonder why?" I say to myself as I walk into my office and pick up the phone to dial the number for Virgo.

When she picks up I say, "Virgo, I need a set of men's clothes up here, yesterday." And I hang up the phone.

Not five minutes later, she's walking through the door with a bag of men's clothing, and she says, "Here you go, Princess, a bag of men's clothing for Salamander."

I stare at her. "How do you know that, Virgo?" She bows and says, "Titania told Yukino, and Yukino told the rest of us during dinner. Punishment, Princess?"

I shake my head. "No, Virgo, you know I don't do that. You are dismissed." Virgo bows again before leaving while I turn and walk back down the hall to find Natsu just getting out of the shower in only a towel.

I look down and hand him the bag before going into my room and locking the door so I can get changed.

After I finish changing and unlock the door, Natsu walks in and over to Plue and Happy. "Look here, you two, we're gonna get something straight right here, right now. The right side of the bed is mine and you two can share the foot of the bed, do you understand me?"

They both get up and move to the foot of the bed while I stare at him. He notices this and says, "Before I took over the business, I trained K9's for the local cops to use."

I nod and quickly climb into bed on one side, while Natsu climbs into the other side. As I doze off, Natsu turns over and wraps his arms around me. I tense but relax when I feel the warmth that only he can give off.

After a little while, I fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Make sure to Follow, Fave, and Review to see more.**

 **Did you know that you can be extremely tired at 9:45 in the morning? Like seriously I'm having a hard time focusing but then again it may also be the fact that I'm playing Mobile Strike and am attacking the control point while also writing this out. XD**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	3. Merging begins

**Okay. First off, y'all are amazing! 35 Followers, 19 Favorites, and 9 reviews for just two chapters is just AWESOME! I hope y'all keep it up.**

 **Next up, There's a few reasons this story is rated M. I will not be warning y'all when a certain chapter comes up. This is my only time warning ya. Because I do not want y'all to jump the chapter just because of the warning as there is a lot of other detail that pertains to the story.**

 ***Holds hands up* Hey I can't help it, with how I wrote this. When I started writing this I literally was doing it late at night as I was working on others during the day. So I kinda had to go back and figure out where to cut the chapters. Which is why this one is 10,000 words without the A/N.**

 **My longest chapter. EVER!**

 **Next up.**

 **Know that expression 'Throw someone under the bus.'**

 **Yeah, I'm throwing my editor, SteleAlinia, under the bus for the beginning of this chapter. See, I'm too embarrassed to write a lemon. I can write an angst scene, fluff, blood, guts and gore no problem, but when it comes to lemons. NOPE, absolutely not!**

 **My brain like fries at the thought. So I asked Stele to help me out. That's actually how we got to know each other, was talking while she was writing it.**

 **But anyway. And this is the only time I'm saying anything about it. STELE WROTE THE LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! so if it sucks, or if it rocks you go tell her. Which I should probably add that she's kind of sensitive when it comes to flames, so go easy on her.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Heart P.O.V.**

The next day when I wake up I'm still in Natsu's arms but Happy has worked his way between our legs while Plue is trying to lay down in between us. I laugh softly before disentangling myself and going to the bathroom to change and get ready.

Unfortunately, what I didn't count on is Erza sitting in the hall with the signed contract saying, "Today is a relax day, I'll take care of everything, besides, you and Salamander could use the time to catch up."

I smile. "Thank you, Erza, but remember if there are any assassinations they go to She-Devil, and if someone is asking for us to take care of someone bring it to me first before you approve."

She nods. "Don't worry, I know, you just have fun and relax with Salamander today." She advises before turning and going back to the office.

I turn around and go back into the room to grab my com link and ear bud before going back to the bathroom and taking a shower.

After I get out I slip the receiver in and turn it on before slipping my bracelet on and walking out to find Natsu leaning against the door to my room, wearing a sexy smirk.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask as I walk past him into the room. He walks up behind me and spins me around before kissing me. He chuckles as he leans his forehead on mine and murmurs, "You know I've been wanting to do that and so much more for ten years."

I grin up at him and suggest just as quietly, "Titania's taking care of my duties today, so why don't we spend the day in bed?"

He grins. "You read my mind, my star." He looks over at Happy and Plue and points out the door, waiting only long enough for them to run out before shutting and locking it.

He picks me up and drops me on the bed before taking my bracelet off. "Give me the ear bud, nothing is gonna disturb us today." I take it out, making sure to turn it off before giving it to him, and he sets it on the table next to the bracelet.

Then he turns back to me. "I caught you and I'm gonna show you just how long I've been chasing you." I raise an eyebrow at the challenge in his voice.

"Oh, is that so?" I purr, narrowing my eyes seductively. I have the satisfaction of seeing his eyes slightly widen. _Yes, Natsu, two can play at that._

"Maybe I don't want to be caught yet." I challenge right back. _I may or may not push my large chest out towards him…_

Natsu raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, Luce," he climbs over me so that our faces are a mere inch apart. His hand pushes up the hem of my shirt to reveal bare skin, which he then teases with the tips of his fingers, making me bite my lip to hold any sounds back. "I'm afraid I've already won this game..."

Then his lips crush mine and I lose all need to play coy. It's been too long since the two of us have been together like this. The feel of his body hovering over mine, his hot lips against my skin, igniting a fire within me that burns brighter than any flame. He pushes against me and I gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and battle with mine for dominance, a fight I soon lose to his expert tongue.

I pull away with a gasp of breath, and he moves his lips down my neck. I tilt my head back and let out a soft moan as he nips and sucks at my skin. Fire burns through my veins at the feel of his lips against my skin.

" _Hot_..." I breathe, clinging to his pink hair as he continues his assault on my neck, nails digging in.

"Yes, you are..." His lips graze the skin of my jawline, making me gasp.

"That's not what I meant." I murmur, but he just chuckles and presses against me again as his tongue traces the line of my lips. I bite my lip to hold back another moan. He is really very good at this. Oh, how I've missed him all this time. The way his lips expertly travel along my bare skin, the way his hand slides up my leg, pulling it up so he can feel even more skin. Gods, just being around him makes me crazy.

When his hand slides up my skirt, he leans back and raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I ask, too innocently. He fingers the bare skin under my skirt, traveling up and down with purposeful motions.

"You aren't wearing any underwear." He accuses me, never taking his eyes off of mine. His voice is low and sexy and I have to work that much harder to keep the grin from splitting my face.

"Really?" I give an expression of mock disbelief. "Must have slipped my mind..." I smile devilishly.

"Hmm." Natsu peers down at me curiously for a moment, then something changes in his expression. I don't think I like the change. This new expression says that he is up to something.

His hand slides further up my thigh, then pushes it down against the bed so that my legs are slightly spread open before him. I blink in surprise. _What is he up to…_

"Stay still." He commands in that low voice, as his hand slowly ventures up my thigh, pushing my skirt up as he does. I brace myself, knowing full well what he is going to do now. My hips rock in anticipation for what is to come, and my breathing comes out in shallow gasps. He smirks deviously at my reactions. "Stay still, my star." He repeats. The nickname he uses only for me sends a shiver down my spine. I try to control my movements, but it's difficult to do so with this sexy man touching me.

His hand continues its slow ascent, green eyes boring into mine. I gulp as his fingertips graze the skin of my upper thigh. It almost tickles, that's how lightly he's touching me. They dance across my skin, moving upward, so close to my core, only to dance back again and repeat the process.

"Why are you always such a tease?" I ask through ragged breaths, the accusation coming out more as a soft moan.

"That's not true," he objects. This time his finger just touches my clit. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip hard. "I'm not teasing you. _I'm relishing the moment_."

"Ooh, big word." I tease. He moves his finger back again, as if in reply to my gibe.

"Hey, you may be the bigwig at this fancy schmancy company, but that doesn't mean you're smarter than me."

For a moment I think I must have offended him, but when I open my eyes it's not an offended pout I see, but a challenging smirk. I narrow my eyes and think of how best to reply.

 _Ah, I've got it!_

With a devilish grin, I move my hands from where they still clutch at his hair down to my stomach. He raises an eyebrow at my actions, watching with eyes of someone observing their prey. I slowly slide my hands up my shirt, watching him swallow hard, eyes trailing down to my wandering hands. His fingers go back to their teasing dance and mine find the edge of my bra. I slide my hands over my large breasts and pinch the nipples there, tipping my head back in a silent moan.

"You're evil," he growls, dipping a finger inside of me. I gasp. Seeing my reaction, he smirks and adds another finger. I moan low in response and pinch my nipples harder.

"I could say the same for you." I pant a moment later. He just grins and pushes against my inner walls with his fingers, causing another moan to escape me. I can feel his member growing hard where it sits against my left thigh, occasionally grinding against me.

"Let's take that thing off." Natsu suggests, tugging at my shirt with his free hand. The thin fabric tears, leaving me in only a bra and skirt now, though said skirt is now practically hiked up to my stomach. His hungry gaze travels back down to my breasts, which are still covered by my bra, and watch as my hands continue to knead. "Now I'm jealous," he murmurs a moment later. I snort a laugh.

"You want me to play with your nipples too?" I offer with another seductive look. His face goes red.

"That is so not what I meant."

He leans down and reaches behind me, finding my bra strap and expertly undoing the clasp with one hand. _Hm. Impressive. Not even I can do that._ He pulls it off and lets it fall unceremoniously to the floor somewhere. "That's better." He approves, before taking one of my hands and pinning it above my head. He gives me another evil smile and then leans down to take my nipple in his mouth.

"Ah," I groan loudly. His mouth and tongue move over my nipple while his fingers continue to press inside of me. My hips buck against his hand of their own will.

"Lucy..." He breathes against my skin. The nipple has grown hard under his expert tongue, and he now moves on to the other one, pushing my hand aside with his chin. "I have waited a very long time for this moment." His breath is hot on my skin, sending fire coursing through my body and making my blood boil. I bite back another moan and move my free hand, the one that isn't currently being held to the bed, into his hair, fingering the soft pink locks.

"S-Sorry about that," I stammer out through heavy breaths.

"I know, you were just playing hard to get." He bites my nipple and I cry out as pain and pleasure course through me.

"Ah, you know that's not true, Natsu." I manage to get out while he continues to torture me. He pulls back from my nipple and trails kisses down my chest and stomach. He stops there, his fingers still working their magic inside of me, and uses his tongue to trace shapes into my skin. No, not shapes. _Words_.

"What are you doing?" I ask, as I am unable to make out the appropriate letters.

"I..." He traces the letter again with his tongue. "Love... Lucy." He smiles into my skin now and lets out a soft chuckle. I whack him on the head playfully.

"Very funny, Natsu!" _'I Love Lucy_...' Like the old television show. _Psh_. So original.

Natsu ignores me and continues to trail his tongue down my body, occasionally nipping or sucking at the skin as he goes down. I can't help the rocking of my hips as he nears my body's core. My finger grip the blankets in tight-knuckled fists in anticipation. _He is so close…_

He removes his fingers from inside of me so he can push my thighs apart. My breathing is heavy and deep as his tongue moves to my inner most thigh, drawing circles in the skin there.

His tongue moves closer, still, and I can practically feel my body opening up for him.

When his tongue circles around my clit, I can't help the loud groan that escapes me. This sensation is so much different from when his fingers had been there. His tongue is like a flame itself, burning my sensitive flesh in a way that is almost too much to bare.

" _Natsu_ ," I moan, fingers tightening in the sheets as his tongue moves even lower, teasing the edge of my lips.

"Stay still…" He breathes against me, and his breath is scorching, forcing out another moan.

His tongue slides into me, and the unfamiliar sensation lights a fire within me that burns through me until my entire body in consumed by it, just from that one touch. My body moves of its own free will, pushing against the flame that continues to swirl inside.

He sucks at my womanhood, and my fingers move into his hair, gripping the strands as I had done the sheets. Natsu lets out a growl as my nails scrape against his scalp, and nips at a spot that has me crying out.

He pulls back abruptly and climbs back up me so that we are face-to-face again, leaving me with an empty feeling inside. I bite my lip as as my growing climax comes to a crashing halt.

"What gives?" I grumble, as my body gives a light shake from the coldness suddenly washing over me. His heat, the burning flame that burned through me only moments ago, is now dying out.

"Lucy, I love you." His eyes sparkle with sincerity and emotion. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too. Why are you so mushy all of a sudden? I thought you were going to 'show me how long you've been chasing me?'" The words come out only a little bitter, as I'm slightly incensed that he stopped his actions so suddenly.

He snorts a laugh and plants a kiss to my lips, lingering there for just a moment. His mouth tastes slightly sweet, as my juices still coat his tongue. It's not bad, just different.

"What's the rush, Luce? We've got awwwwwl day to play." He winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Natsu, I am topless and I have no underwear on." I say, thrusting my large chest out toward him for emphasis. "Are you really going to resist now? After all this time?" I put on a good show of bravado, but inside I am begging him to take me. Enough of this teasing dance. I want him, and I want him NOW.

He watches me for a long moment, his eyes searching my face for something. Then a slow smile makes its way up his lips.

"Yeah, you're right. Fuck waiting."

He leans down and captures my mouth with his once more, only this time it is much more urgent and hungry, like we need each other's very lips just to survive. His hand slides off my skirt and tosses it somewhere as I find the hem of his cotton sleep shirt and pull it over his head so I can finally run my hands over his chiseled chest. He moans into my mouth as my hands explore his bare chest and back.

"I need you..." I breathe against his lips, and feel rather than hear his growl. He pushes his erection against me where he sits between my legs, causing me to gasp. I try reaching down to pull his pants off, because he is taking _too damn long_ , but he's too tall and my arms are too short. He shimmies out of them on his own, kicking them to the foot of the bed. They land on the floor with a light thud.

Then he's back between my legs, and I can feel the warmth of his bare skin completely pressed against mine. He positions himself at my entrance and then slowly enters me. We moan simultaneously, and my body gives an involuntary shudder at the sudden fullness. He stills once he's fully inside of me, watching my face for reaction. I smile and cup his face in one of my hands, while the other is still clutching at his back, nails digging in there.

"Don't be afraid of hurting me," I whisper, rocking my hips and causing him to groan lowly, "I'm not so fragile anymore. Make love to me, Natsu." I pull his face back to mine and kiss him. Needing no further encouragements, Natsu moves slowly in and out of me, while simultaneously kissing me with the most loving kiss he's ever given me. It's sweet and emotional and beautiful.

And he does indeed make love to me that day. It is a powerful union of two souls. Floodgates open, fireworks go off, dams burst. Everything explodes into a supernova of colors. It is almost overwhelming in its power. And when we finally climax, together, calling out each other's names, we lie peacefully in one another's arms. We are both breathing heavily and covered in sweat, but we don't care. We lie together, still lingering in the afterglow of that perfect union.

"You shine brighter than any star in the sky." Natsu says suddenly, tightening his arm which sits across my shoulders. I giggle.

"Where did that come from?" I ask, snuggling closer to him. He shrugs, making my head bounce.

"You're my star." He says simply. I smile into his chest.

True to my word, we do indeed spend the rest of the day in bed, though not all of that time is spent doing such scandalous deeds. Some of it is spent simply talking and enjoying one another's company. But, we do spend many hours wrapped in each other's arms, limbs entwined as we come together as one. After so many years of not being able to be together like this, we have a lot to catch up on.

When nighttime finally rolls around, we are both equally exhausted from the acts of the day. I am almost unwilling to allow sleep to take me, as I do not want this perfect day to end. But, eventually exhaustion wins against my resolve to stay in this perfect moment, and sleep pulls me under.

 **XxX**

The next morning when I wake up I grab my things and take my shower while Natsu wakes up. As we walk through my office I say, "Remember, be on your best behavior around the ladies, if they wanted to they could kill you in any number of ways."

He kisses me before saying, "I know, I know, don't piss off the female population if you want to survive the day."

I nod. "I'll introduce you to the ladies and then we'll have to go to Dragon territory to get your second in commands to explain what happened."

He grimaces. "You may want to bring Titania with us." I look at him in surprise and he adds, "Some of them didn't like the idea from the beginning and now that it's done.."

"They'll be out for blood." I continue the statement and he nods.

"Oh, hey, I never did ask how's your cousin, Laxus?" He says as we're waiting for the elevator.

"He's the police commissioner now so it makes it easier to wash away arrest warrants. Speaking of which, I may have to kill me a Bookworm with how often she gets in trouble for killing grunts."

He raises an eyebrow and says, "Ever thought of restricting her study time?" I tap my finger on my chin and say, "That could work."

I'm about to say something else when Mira's voice suddenly comes through my com. "Heart, are you coming to breakfast today?"

Turning on my mic I reply, "Yes, She-Devil, I'm on my way down and make sure you warn the girls not to be fighting in the lunchroom."

We walk into the elevator as I turn off the mic and look up to see Natsu staring at me. "What? They're almost always fighting when I walk in, actually, if you turn around you can see how many times I've had to dodge a throwing knife." I give a vague gesture behind me at the various holes in the wal.

Natsu turns around and whistles. "Point taken, these aren't normal women... they are a pack of ferocious dogs."

I scowl and when the door opens I grab the throwing knife that would've of hit him. "Always be on your toes when you enter the lunchroom." I advise as I examine the design.

I sigh and when we enter I throw the knife back at the culprit. "That's enough, Bookworm, you are hereby stripped of your knives until further notice, do you understand me?" Levy nods, feeling the tip of her nose where the throwing knife skimmed it before getting stuck in the wall on the other side of the room.

Everyone else sits at the tables and stares at Natsu, but I go on with the meeting as if nothing is different. "The challenge is over, we will be merging with Dragon Force; today we'll be going over to gather his commanders and return here. Titania, can you come with or do you have another mission planned?"

Erza shakes her head and replies, "After breakfast we can head out." I nod and turn towards Ghost and Mira before adding, "The defences do not drop until we return with the commanders, and I leave you two in charge."

They nod and we quickly make our plates and eat before heading towards the exit facing Dragon Territory.

"So how are we getting there?" Natsu asks as he look up and down the alley. I turn and grin pointing to where Erza is already climbing the ladder. He nods and climbs the ladder to the building next to ours.

While we're running I tune into the conversations going on over the com, making sure nothing is wrong and that business is continuing on as usual, but when Dragon Territory is in sight Mira comes over the com. "Heart, an assassination just came in for a member of Dragon Force that goes by the name 'Ice,' and his real name is Gray Fullbuster."

I lift my wrist closer and murmur into the bracelet, "Thanks, She-Devil, I'll let him know."

When we're about a block away I ask Natsu, "Who is Gray Fullbuster?" He stops so abruptly that if Erza didn't catch him he would've fallen off the roof.

Once he's caught his breath and his balance he says, "Ice is one of my commanders. Why?" I look at Erza and she tells him, "A special request just came in for She-Devil to take him out."

He narrows his eyes. "I know who did it too. Come on, the sooner we get Ice and Metal the better."

We run the last block and jump to land in front of the gates of his base. His base runs more along the lines of a mansion look while noise comes from behind the building itself. Turning my gaze to the grunts who are standing in front of the gates, I take notice of the silhouette of the dragon that stands on the gates themselves.

The grunts open the gates and we walk in and around back to the training grounds. When we get there he yells, "Ice, Metal, get your asses over here now."

Not a minute later a guy with ink black hair, no shirt, light blue jeans, and a dragon tattoo on his right pec, and a guy with black hair, piercings for eyebrows, and a dragon tattoo on his left shoulder run up looking relieved.

"Boss, what the hell happened during the ambush?" The one without a shirt on asks as he looks me over, just as I do him.

Natsu waves it away. "No time, we have other things to worry about and the fact that Lyon just put a hit out on you, Ice, doesn't help matters. We have to go."

He looks around and then yells, "Leo, Elfman, you're in charge of the base while we're gone."

He turns and starts walking back out the gate and I quickly catch up. "Why Ice and Metal?" Natsu grins. "Gray is crazy good with ice, either shaping it or using it, while Gajeel, the one with all the piercings, is good with any type of metal."

I nod and set an even pace across the rooftops but freeze when Ghost suddenly comes over the com. "Heart, there's a group of thirty Light and Shadows on their way to you, do you need back up?"

Erza immediately replies. "No, Ghost, we can take them." Natsu and the others have stopped as well so I say, "Lights and Shadows on their way to us. Ready for a fight?"

Natsu grins but Gray looks suspicious as he asks, "How can you know if there's an attack coming?"

I stare him down until he fidgets uncomfortably. "Because the ladies are very good at what they do and keeping track of the enemy is something we all excel at. Now, I suggest that if you want to keep your life for more than a few hours when we get to base, you watch what you say."

After he nods I break eye contact and turn on my mic to ask, "Ghost, how soon does the hammer fall?"

A three second delay then, "They'll be on you at any minute"

"Okay, see you when we get back." I turn off the mic and sure enough Erza throws a sword and someone screams.

"Whelp, that would be our cue." Natsu chuckles as I jump over the side and into the group, immediately lashing out with my fists to make space.

I look over and Erza's using her duel katanas while Gray is using what looks like ice knives and Gajeel is using his fists.

Natsu, on the other hand, is a blur of fist and feet, his pink hair flashing through the only symbol he's there.

I turn back to the five who decided to come after me and with a grin I quickly take them down before going to Erza's side. "Duel attack?"

She nods and hands me the katanas before throwing me through the crowd. I flip once so my feet hit the wall and make a safe landing. When I look up a line of ten men fall, causing the others to freeze, and I make my move, quickly dispatching another five.

After the group is done, Erza calls over the com for Juvia to make the bodies disappear while we run on towards the base.

When we get to the base we slide in one of the crew entrances and head up to my office. As I walk in, Mira and Ghost stand from their chairs and Mira comments, "Well done on that take down."

I nod. "Can you leave us alone? We have to talk this out." They withdraw and I take my seat while Erza leans against the doorframe and the two commanders stand in front of my desk.

Gajeel looks from me to Natsu and waves a hand towards me, "So, Boss, are you saying that you caught the infamous Heart?"

Natsu nods. "Yeah, which is why I brought you two here so we can discuss strategy, and since Lyon has put a death threat on your head, Ice."

Gray pulls his hands down his face. "Damn it, I thought I lost him after the Crocus incident." I shake my head. "Truth be told, he and another man named Jura lead the Sabertooth gang."

They look at me quizzically and I shrug. "I've had Ghost gathering intel on them for a while now." I look over to see Erza already contacting Yukino with the demand for the file.

"Okay, so, then how do we wipe Sabertooth off the Magnolia crime scene?" Gray asks as he follows our exchange with narrowed eyes.

"I'll explain the plan once the file arrives. In the meantime, take a seat, though do try not to get blood on my chairs." I say sternly, sending Gajeel a glare since his hands are covered in drying blood.

While they pull up seats, Natsu plants his fist on the desk. "The first thing we should figure out is base movements and who goes where."

I do the math and say, "Depending on how many men you have under you, I may be able to house them all here."

He looks at me in surprise as I continue. "There are ten floors just for the crew members, and each floor has twenty rooms. Though, the ladies have the floor right below us for themselves, Dad made that clear from the start that the floor below our office is only for the ladies."

He nods and waves a hand towards his commanders. "Including these two it's twelve total, and right now we only have five grunts, seeing as one of your women took out ten of them the other day..."

Gajeel perks up and looks at me. "Wait, is Bookworm here? Now?" I look him over before nodding. "She is, but she's been restricted to base for that fight since I only recently wiped an arrest warrant on her."

Natsu holds up his hand stalling any reply. "We'll do introductions later, for right now, though, the file has arrived."

I look up and sure enough Erza is taking the file from Yukino before shutting the door back and bringing it over to me. I take the file and scan it over. "Sabertooth only has five people in the crew at the moment, seeing as Ghost tricked most of their underlings to the river for Rainwoman to take care of. So our plan is to send She-Devil and Ghost to dispatch the remainders."

Natsu slides the file over and reads it through, "Why don't we see about absorbing them as well, I mean since it's only five people it couldn't be that hard to persuade them over."

I look over at Erza to see she's thinking it out before she says, "That could work, but we'll have to put them in a position where they can't say no."

I look at Natsu and raise an eyebrow, "What if we send a mixed team? I have a few ladies who are itching to leave the base and I'm sure you have a few men that can fight pretty well."

He looks up at Gajeel. "Get Bickslow and Jet on the phone." Then he looks down at me and adds, "Can we get some of those com units?"

I nod and turn on my mic. "Yukino, can I get five com units and receivers please?"

A second goes by and Minerva answers,"Yukino's busy working on a new poison, but I can run them up."

"Very well, thank you, Minerva." I reply and turn the mic off again.

"What are com units?"

I look at Gray in surprise and Natsu fills me in. "We don't do much in the tech department, we're more in the physical side."

I nod and turn back towards the file. "The coms are pretty easy to use, it's a receiver that looks like a bracelet, and an earpiece that is specifically designed to not fall out and to go undetected unless you know what you're looking for." I smile at Erza's description.

"The coms were actually designed by Minerva and Yukino, one of which you'll be meeting when she arrives with the coms."

Gray looks between Erza and I. "Does each woman have a particular way they like to kill?"

I nod and Erza explains with pride "Heart can kill in any way, from swords to poison; my specialty is with swords; Wendy is still developing hers but it seems like she's gonna be among the silent with asphyxiation; Yukino, while she mostly stays in the lab, can use poisons; Bisca is excellent with anything from a sniper rifle to tranq darts, which Salamander has experienced first hand. Then there's Rainwoman, she can drown a person with a glass of water. Minerva also excels with poisons, and then there's Ghost and She-Devil."

"Ghost uses an array of weapons but is still categorized as a silent hunter, and She-Devil uses her disguising abilities to get close before striking, that's why the sisters share the title of the number one assassin in Fiore." Looking up, I almost laugh as the color leaches from their faces.

We stop when there's a knock on the door and Erza opens the door to reveal Minerva, and every other woman in the Heart Crew, trying to look in.

I scowl and they immediately scatter while Minerva steps in with a tray that has five coms laid out in neat order. "Here you are, Heart, the five coms you requested. I figured it may be for men so I did a quick redesign to make them look like watches instead of bracelets."

She hands one to me and I look it over, taking note of how the buttons are still in the same spot as on my bracelet, but the top looks more like a rolex with moving watch hands. I raise an eyebrow at how detailed it is for a quick redesign. "Nicely done, please hand one to Ice and Metal." Indicating the two men standing behind her while handing the one in my hands to Natsu to put on. I point to the earbuds and advise, "The only times the earbuds come out is when you're asleep and the receiver only leaves your wrist when you plan on getting wet, am I understood?"

All three nod but Minerva frowns as she looks around the room. "Why did you need five if there are only three here?"

Natsu tears his gaze away from the com and looks at her. "The other two will be here soon. Speaking of which, we have to go down and meet them so they don't get killed. Bickslow's antsy from the get go and Jet... Well let's just say that if he freaks out you'll have a dead lobby in under five minutes."

I nod and we walk towards the elevator. When the door shuts Ghost says over the com, "Heart, two dragons are here saying they need to speak to you."

Natsu puts his hand on my shoulder and when I nod he turns his mic on and replies, "Ghost, this is Salamander, we're on our way down now."

"Copy that, Salamander." I sigh and turn to his commanders. "A tip for the coms: use codenames, never use your real names. The only time you'll hear a real name is when they haven't been given a codename yet. When we introduce you to the others I'll have them tell you their codenames so you can remember."

Even as they nod the elevator doors are opening on the first floor and we're stepping out onto polished marble floors with an insignia of a heart wrapped around a star. The lobby itself is elegant but that's not what I'm looking at.

Standing to one side of the front desk are Mira, Ghost and two men. One has orange curly hair and is very thin, while the other has a silver helmet on and when he speaks you can see the dragon tattoo on his tongue in black.

Even as we approach I see the man with the orange hair start reaching for a dagger and Natsu growls, "Jet, you touch it and you won't be running anywhere for a while."

The two dragons jump and turn towards us while Mira and Ghost smile. "It would seem you've already met your teammates, hope you liked the first impression." I say and the four stare at each other.

Mira is the first to knock out of her shock. "What do you mean Heart?" I look around to see people looking our way so I say quietly, "Let's go up to my office and we'll explain everything."

The dragons glare at Mira and Ghost as Natsu warns, "Do anything that makes the Heart Crew mad and I swear I will make your lives a living hell."

They look away and follow us back towards the elevator and upstairs to my office where we give them the rundown.

After I finish explaining, Natsu adds, "Bickslow, I chose you because of how you get into people's heads, and Jet, if shit goes south you're the best one to take them out in a timely manner. Now, do you agree?"

Bickslow nods while Jet says, "Yeah, yeah, Salamander, so then why do we need women to hold us back?" Natsu looks at me and I wave my hand.

Before they know what hit them, Mira has Bickslow by his throat and Ghost is holding Jet upside down.

"I guarantee you She-Devil and Ghost are better than you think, now, if you want to fall thirty floors to your death because you down-talked two ladies of my crew then be my guest." I snarl, glaring at the boys.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Gray and Gajeel share a look before taking a step back but I ignore it and instead wait for Bickslow and Jet to acknowledge their folly and agree.

Once they do, I wave my hand again and the ladies let them go. "Now that that's figured out, here are your coms, this is how you'll stay in contact. The ladies will show you to the armory where you'll get prepped and head out."

They nod and Mira leads them out while Ghost lingers behind. "Ghost, if they do something idiotic let me know and I'll personally handle them." Natsu murmurs as he watches the others walk to the elevator.

Ghost nods and quickly follows after the others. When the elevator closes I suggest, "What do you say we get something to eat and then we show you to your rooms?" They nod but Erza says, "Actually, Heart, I have to go check in with Yukino about those new formulas Bookworm found in the study."

I nod and she, too, disappears down the elevator. I stand after a few minutes and we leave for the lunch room where I warn the commanders about the throwing knives, which they actually avoid, but when I grab the knife and examine it I almost lose control.

Growling, I stomp out of the elevator and into the lunchroom where I stop in front of three ladies. "Bookworm, I thought I told you you weren't allowed to have your knives? Kagura and Millianna, I've said it before but this is the last time I'm saying it, NO FIGHTING IN THE LUNCHROOM!" I yell out the last part and it seems to catch their attention.

"Heart, I don't have my knives I put them in the armory yesterday." I glare at the Bookworm but Cana steps in. "She's telling the truth, I was in there earlier and saw her whole set locked away in the vault."

Minerva steps up. "If I may." I hand the knife to her and she looks at the carving on the handle before saying, "Actually, this knife has a prototype poison Yukino and I are working on. The reason why it has her mark is because it's a dud that I recycled from an old set."

She points to a mark below the symbol. "This proves it, we mark all the prototypes with a certain code that explains what it's for."

I nod and give Levy an apology before turning to Kagura and Millianna. "Now how many times do I have to tell you not to fight in the lunchroom?"

They look away and I sigh, already exhausted with the day. "Alright, Miliana, you're on patrol for the next two weeks, Kagura, I want you to go over the tapes of the lab where the prototype was and figure out how it got here instead. Am I clear?"

They nod and I turn to the rest of the girls, ready to get the meeting underway. "Listen up, ladies! Now, as you know, the dragons will be merging with us and this means a few things. One, they will be moving in, don't worry the 29th floor is still restricted to ladies only. Two, they will be receiving com units as they are moved over to make the move a little easier. Three, we will be working out teams to send on missions."

When they start to speak their minds Natsu adds, "They won't all be moving in at the same time and it won't be the same groups going out all the time. Once we understand who works better with whom and whose skills better compliment another's then we can smooth things out, but for right now I will start the introductions with my second in commands, Ice and Metal."

First, Gray steps up and waves before stepping back and staring in one direction, so as Gajeel steps forward I follow his gaze to Juvia. Quickly banishing all thoughts of what that could mean out of my head I exclaim, "Now, I'm sure everyone is hungry so let's eat!"

After we eat, we head upstairs and down one of the long corridors, stopping in front of a set of double doors. Gray asks, "So, why is the 29th floor reserved for only you ladies?"

As I pull two keys out of my pocket I explain. "When my father ran the company and the crew it was always his dream to merge with another strong crew, but seeing as Heart Crew has always been female oriented he declared that if Heart Crew was to merge then the ladies would always have a floor that was strictly for them to be able to relax and unwind."

Natsu nods. "Aye, your dad always cared about the women in his family and that extended to the crew." I chuckle at the memory of the burn that Natsu got one time and he looks at me knowingly. "You know I still have that burn."

I look at him in surprise and he shrugs. "Wasn't hard to figure out what memory went through your head, especially since we have so many together."

Turning back to the commanders, I hold out the keys. "These keys not only let you in your room, they also allow you to override the elevator to reach your floor, but I warn you if any male is caught on the 29th floor they may be killed on the spot. Titania is a stickler for rules and she's not afraid to run you through."

They nod and take their keys before entering their rooms and shutting the doors behind them. I turn to Natsu and ask, "So, what do you want to do while we wait for news on the merge team?"

He taps his finger against his chin while he thinks it through. "Do you have a training area?"

I nod and lead him down three floors to where the spa, the pool, and the sparring rooms are. When the doors open he lets out a whistle. "Jeez, Luce, I knew your crew was good but not this good."

As we walk down the corridor he looks from side to side through the glass to see some of the ladies in the pool, others in the spa, and when we reach the first sparring room we see Cana throwing Levy off the mat.

I clap my hands after watching Levy get Cana back by tripping her and both look up to see us standing in the door.

"Well done, Bookworm, excellent come back. And Cana, when you throw, throw by the ankles, you have more speed that way." I say as we walk in.

Levy smiles and Cana walks over to get a beer from her training bag. "Why are you drinking?" Natsu asks as he watches Cana.

Levy walks over and explains, "It's how she fights, the alcohol allows her to loosen up enough to be deadly." Natsu nods before watching Cana pull out a bottle of liquor.

"Well, in that case, Cana was it? Want to fight?" Cana finishes off her bottle and nods, "Sure, Pinky, but do you think you can keep up?"

Natsu scowls and I laugh before saying, "Don't worry, that's just how she usually talks." He nods and walks to one side of the mat while Cana walks to the other side.

When Cana moves, Natsu counters and they quickly get lost in the fight but I turn to Levy and ask quietly, "Was Metal the one who tried to catch you last week?"

She nods. "I can see why he's a second in command, but do you know how you're gonna partner us with the dragons?"

Shaking my head, I grimace when Cana lands hard on her back. "We won't know until after we've seen how everyone reacts. Until then we're gonna send out groups to test them out, and if they work then most likely they'll stay together but if the group or pairs don't work out then we'll rearrange them until they do."

Levy nods. "I found something in the study you may want to see." I take my eyes off the fight and turn towards Levy with an eyebrow raised. "After She-Devil and Ghost return with their dragons meet me in the study and I'll tell you."

I nod and gesture towards where Natsu is busy getting sucker punched. "You know he'll be with me as well, right?" She grins. "He should be but anyway he needs to hear it as well." She looks at the clock on the wall. "I have to go, I'll see you later."

She takes off down the hallway and I turn back to the fight to see Cana holding Natsu in a arm lock while Natsu has her in a headlock. Natsu sees me and grimaces, "Oi, mind helping me a bit?"

I shake my head and can't help the amused expression that comes up. "You got yourself into that, now you have to get yourself out. Unless you want to admit defeat?" He growls and quickly flips them over, causing Cana to loosen her grip.

When she loosens her grip, Natsu jumps up and away from her hands. "Wow, Salamander, I didn't think you actually knew how to fight but this time why don't we use weapons?" She suggests as she stands up.

Natsu goes to move forward but stops when Mira speaks over the com. "Heart, we are returning to base."

I flip my mic on and say, "Gotcha, She-Devil, we'll be in my office." As I start walking to the elevator, I hear Natsu say from behind me, "We'll finish this later," before running to catch up to me.

While we're on the elevator Wendy says over the com, "Heart, Plue and Happy are running around on the top three floors again."

Natsu looks at me and I say, "Sometimes they get out and roam the halls, we try to keep them on the top three floors so that no one gets scared because of what they are."

He nods and I say into the mic, "Metal, Ice, if you see a giant dog and a snow leopard run through the halls do not hurt them, they are mine."

The mic is quiet for a few seconds before Gajeel says, "Why the fuck do you have a snow leopard in the first place?"

I go to respond but Natsu says, "It's like asking 'why do you own a black panther named Lily?'"

Gajeel grunts,"Touche."

I look at Natsu with an eyebrow raised and he explains, "Metal found a panther kitten at the black market and raised it. I don't know why he named it Lily, though." I nod.

"That's similar to how I found Happy," I muse. "I was traveling through the black market looking for some decorative pistols that were going to be a present for Dad's birthday, and I had ducked into the pet side to avoid a group of dragons. He was the only one left of the litter, the others had already been sold."

We get up to my office and walk in to see Ghost, Mira, Bickslow, and Jet watching a group of five people.

I sit in my seat while Natsu takes his place standing next to my chair and he asks innocently, "So, what made you decide to join us?"

One of the men clears his throat and steps forward. "It's kinda hard to not join if we want to keep our lives, seeing as you've sent the Assassin Sisters after us."

While he's talking I look over the group, starting with the man on the far right who's wearing a dark blue shirt and skinny jeans, his hair is midnight black and wrapped in a tight bun, and in a pocket I can see a small bottle of liquor.

The one next to him has shoulder-length blonde hair and has a red mask covering most of his face, he also has a sneer as he looks me over very much the same as I do him.

Third in the line is the one who stepped forward, he has no hair and has on red and black robes and wooden sandals.

To his left stands a man with snow white hair and is lacking a shirt while he wears black jeans, but has an air of command about him. I narrow my eyes when I see the case in his back pocket that I've seen only with one other person.

The final one in the line has teal hair that is spiked in all directions, bulky muscles, and only has on sweat pants. On his arms black tribal tattoos can be seen.

I tune back into the conversation to hear the one with white hair say, "Please forgive my partner, allow me to introduce us. I am Lyon, my partner is Jura, the one with the liquor is Bacchus, the one with the mask is Rufus and the one with all the tattoos is Orga."

While Natsu looks them over I say, "And what, pray tell, are you most proficient in?"

Jura picks up the conversation. "I excel with explosions,while my partner is one of the best with ice knives. Bacchus is excellent in fist fights, when he is drunk, Rufus does best behind a computer, and Orga can knock the power out for half the city, if he so wished."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

While Jura is explaining how their group can best kill, I look Lyon over, trying to figure out his connection to Gray. "Lyon, what is your connection to my commander, Ice?"

Lyon shoots me a death glare. "We were taught our skills by the same woman, and he caused her death. So now I seek his death as retribution."

Luce sees the glare he's sending me and warns, "Lyon, the Sabertooth crew is now under mine and Salamander's control, so that means that if you kill a member of our crew you're death is guaranteed, am I understood?"

When Lyon breaks eye contact and looks at Luce he takes a step back. "Yes, Heart, the message is received loud and clear."

She nods. "She-Devil, please lead these five to their rooms, here are the keys."

I hand the assassin five keys that have numbers engraved on them. When they file out Luce praises the remaining three. "Well done on your first mission. When She-Devil returns we will discuss the possibilities of you being a team more often, or if it would be better to try a different combination."

Not five minutes later Mira walks in followed by Happy and Plue. I call them over and she explains "I found them trying to break into the kitchen."

Luce looks at them but they just give her looks like 'So what, we're hungry.' I chuckle and move on, "Thanks, She-Devil. Now, how about filling us in on how the mission went?"

Three hours go by as they tell us about everything that happened on the mission. After they agree that we should try another combination, Luce gives them the keys to their rooms.

When they disappear down the elevator I grab Luce up out of the chair and kiss her. She pulls away and asks, "Natsu, what are you doing?"

I pout. "This is boring, what do you say we head to bed early?"

She giggles. "Later, right now we have to meet Bookworm, she said she has to tell us something."

I grumble and when she turns to walk away I grab her back and kiss her again before giving in. "Fine, but it will happen."

She worms her way out of my arms and giggles, "If you can catch me," before taking off out her office door and to the elevator while I run after her.

Five minutes later, we're walking into the study and looking for Bookworm in the aisles until finally I yell, "Yo, Bookworm, where you at?"

Almost immediately she pops up from behind a bookcase. "Hello, Heart, Salamander. Follow me this way, you need to see these papers."

We follow her to a table in the back of the study that has papers strewn everywhere but it's a letter folded in an envelope that she hands Luce.

When Luce opens it I lean over her shoulder and read it as she does.

 _Heartfilia,_

 _You have made a dangerous enemy by breaking our contract and for that you, your family, and your friends will pay. Let Cheney and Eucliffe's 'disappearance' be a warning that we will stop at nothing for revenge. Your daughter will be mine and it's a shame that she'll have to lose everyone she loves because of your actions._

 _Phantom Lord._

"Luce, we have to find these guys." She folds up the letter and hands it back to Bookworm. "I know but right we have enough on our plates, if they appear then I'll send out Ghost to gather information but for right now let's... let's keep this under wraps." She says quietly as I wrap my arm around her.

Bookworm looks at her with worry and quietly asks, "Are you sure, Lu-chan?" Luce takes a deep breath and her expression turns stone cold. "Keep this under wraps until everything settles between the crews, am I understood?"

She nods and Luce leaves the study. When I turn to follow, Bookworm pleads, "Natsu, keep a close eye on her please." I nod and run to catch up to Luce just as she's entering the elevator.

"Luce, tell me whats wrong." I beg as she shifts and mumbles under her breath. She looks at me and says, "Nothing's wrong, Natsu, I'm just gonna take Plue and Happy for a run through the woods."

I frown and she gives me a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. And don't forget I'll have my com on at all times." I nod and when we step out of the elevator she lets out a whistle. About a minute later, Plue and Happy are running up to her.

 **Heart P.O.V.**

After reading that letter I need to get out of the city and run with Happy and Plue in the forest, so once they run up I turn to Natsu, "Titania is usually in charge while I'm gone so please try to behave, and if anything big comes up just let me know."

Natsu nods and when I turn back towards the elevator he says, "You know I love you, right?" I smile and murmur, "I love you, too, but I need to get away so I'll see you in a few hours."

Quickly I slip into the elevator with Happy on my right and Plue on my left. When we reach the lobby people stop and watch as I walk past but look away when I set my eyes on them. While we walk down the sidewalk I get lost in my thoughts, trusting my pets to keep watch.

Happy's sudden growling snaps me out of my thoughts and I look up to see I'm in front of the flower shop. I smile and scratch his head, telling them to stay before I walk in and buy half a dozen roses and a half dozen lilies.

When I walk back out they immediately stand and follow as I walk to the forest on the edge of town and follow a hidden trail for about two hours.

While I walk, I watch my surroundings as a kind of habit I've picked up from my years in the crew, and when we reach the summit I stop in front of two tomb stones and sink to my knees.

As the tears fall I murmur, "Mama, Papa, I miss you… why did you have to leave me so soon?" An image of Natsu flashes through my head and I smile sadly. "Papa, you were right, Natsu is alive, and just like you wanted we're merging the crews. What I don't understand, though, is why didn't you tell me about Phantom Lord, why didn't you warn me?"

I look up when I feel a warm snout rub across my arm to see Plue laying next to me while Happy tries to cheer me up. I give the leopard a watery smile, "I'm alright, Happy, it's just been a tough few weeks."

Happy purrs and lays down next to me as well while I take the roses and lay them on Mama's grave and the lilies on Papa's. I sit and watch the sunset as I tell them about everything that has happened these past few weeks from planning to ambush Natsu, to finding out about Phantom Lord.

Finally, as the sky grows dark, I stand and wipe the dirt from my pants before commanding them to follow and walking down the path with Happy and Plue quickly catching up.

When I get into the city I stumble across a group of Light and Shadow grunts stalking a woman so I say, "Hey, dumbasses, why don't you pick on me instead?"

They turn and one of them sneers before saying, "Well, well, what do we have here? A woman out walking her pets and with no one to protect her."

I look at my nails with a bored look on my face and retort, "I'm no normal woman, so why don't you pick a fight with me?"

Two of the grunts share a look and shrug before stepping forward. I grin and let out two sharp whistles watching two blurs jump past me and quickly take down the grunts before whistling again and the two shapes reappear at my side.

With a sneer I say, "Want to try that number again, boys?" The remaining three crack their knuckles and step forward. Happy and Plue start to stand but I point a finger at the ground and they sit back down while I move forward and quickly take down the remaining Light and Shadows.

After they're dead, I turn and again command them to follow before resuming my walk back home. When I get back home I stop in front of Mira's door and knock. After about a minute, Mira opens the door. "Heart, what are you doing here?"

"Mira, can you clean up Happy and Plue and watch them for the night?" I say, pointing towards the two as they stand behind me. Mira looks behind me and scowls. "Let me guess, you had some fun with a group of grunts when you got back in the city?"

I nod and instead of replying she gives a command to Happy and Plue and they walk in the door before laying on the floor. "Thanks, Mira, I'll be by for them in the morning." She nods and shuts the door behind her.

Running my fingers through my hair, and flinching at the blood stuck in it, I make my way up to my office, not bothering to stop and talk to anyone. Once I get to my room I go in and grab some clothes, a little worried that I haven't seen Natsu yet.

When I get in the shower I turn the hot water up to help wash the blood away, then jump when I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I go to attack but stop when the intruder chuckles. "Easy, Luce, it's just me."

I turn around and kiss him before asking, "Where were you? When I got back I didn't see you anywhere." He chuckles and lowers his head to my shoulder. "I was in the sparring room with Titania, learning how to avoid her swords."

I run my hands over his chest as he says, "Though, I did hear about that little romp you and your pets went through." I sigh. "Let me guess, She-Devil told you?" He nods before leaning down and trailing kisses along my jawline.

Running my fingers through his hair I say, "You know, you did say that you wanted to go to bed early tonight, right?"

He lifts his head up and with lust in his eyes he murmurs, "Yeah, babe, I'm all fired up." I quickly turn off the water and step out.

I wrap up in a towel and open the door only to see Erza and Mira waiting in the hall. With a frown, I close the door a bit and throw over my shoulder, "You may want to wrap up, we have visitors." He growls but when I open the door he walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Can I help you two?" I say, letting a bit of aggravation color my tone. Erza looks at me then Natsu and a small blush colors her face, but she says, "There are two people in the lobby requesting a meeting with you."

I frown and look at the clock in the hallway and say, "Tell them to be back here at ten A.M. sharp and I'll talk to them, it's too late tonight." Erza nods and turns down the hallway while Mira stays behind.

I turn to the She-Devil and she frowns saying, "You need to get dressed and get to the infirmary. When I was cleaning up Plue I found a large cut on him and had to take him to get it stitched up."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll be down in a minute. How is Happy?" I say, hoping the blue leopard is okay. She smiles. "Happy's okay, just a little anxious without his friend around."

I nod and she turns and walks down the hallway as well, while I enter our room and quickly get changed into a black tank top and matching sweats. Natsu walks over dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. "I'll go with you."

We jog down the hall and to the elevator, then take it down four floors. The doors open to reveal a large sterile room with beds on one side and cabinets and a desk on the other. On the farthest bed I can see Plue sleeping while the doctor, Porlyusica, is sitting behind the desk.

"How is he, Porlyusica?" I ask when I get close enough. The doctor looks upwith a frown. "What kind of fight did you get into this time? I had to put ten stitches in the poor mutt."

I look over at him and she says in a softer voice. "The wound wasn't deep, so he'll be back up to running speed in about two weeks tops. For now, though, I had to knock him out so he would sit still long enough for me to patch him up, so he'll be out for a few hours more."

"Thank you, Porlyusica." I say softly as I walk over to the sleeping dog. When I get close enough I can see where she shaved the hair to clean up the wound before stitching him up, while the wound itself is wrapped in a bright white bandage.

I sigh as I run my hand down his side and say to Natsu, "How did I not see it? When I left him with She-Devil he didn't even look like he was hurt."

Natsu places his hand on my shoulder and says softly, "Don't worry, he'll be fine." I reach back and wrap my arms around him and he says, "Why don't we go back upstairs, and in the morning we'll check on him?"

I pet Plue again before nodding and walking to the elevator with Natsu right on my heels. When we get up to my office we walk down the hall in silence until I get tackled by a blur of blue.

After I push Happy off I notice Natsu laughing and I can't help the smile that stretches across my face. While I open the door Natsu turns to the feline, "Alright, Happy, I know you miss Plue but he'll be back up here in the morning."

Happy purrs and jumps on the bed taking over Natsu's spot while I climb in my side. Natsu growls at the leopard. "Oi, you know that's my spot, so move your tail to the foot of the bed."

Happy lifts his head off the bed long enough to yawn before plopping back down. Natsu pouts and looks at me. "Luce, can't you do something about him?"

I smile and point a finger at the foot of the bed. "Happy, move." Sure enough, the leopard stands and moves to the foot of the bed and Natsu climbs in next to me.

When he wraps his arms around me I move closer, loving the warmth and comfort he gives off. I sigh and nod off listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

 **So what did y'all think? Make sure you leave reviews for the story.**

 **But seriously guys I can't get over how cool it is that this story has picked up so many followers from just two chapters.**

 **With that I'll see y'all next Thursday for the next installation of this story.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Marry Christmas since I won't see y'all until afterwards.**


	4. Romeo

**I must say I'm loving all the support I'm getting on this story. You guys seem to really like it as well which makes my heart feel all warm and cuddly. so with that I give y'all chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **~ Three months later ~ Heart P.O.V.**

I'm crouching on a rooftop watching a small warehouse when Natsu comes over the com. "Heart, do you have the target in sight?"

I quickly reply, "Negative, Salamander. Titania, can you see him?"

Three seconds then, "Negative, Heart, the crew is here but he is not."

"I have eyes on the target." I look in the direction of where Gray is sitting. "Well?"

"He just got out of the limo and is approaching the doorway now, Heart, he should be in your line of sight any second." Gray says, and I can see his skin flash in the street lights.

"Roger that, Ice, I see him. And, instead of trying to give us away, how about you put on a shirt?" I say as I watch the target approach the door.

There's swearing over the com and then Erza says, "I see the target he has entered the building."

I look through the windows of the warehouse and can see Erza hiding on the catwalk. "Titania, can you take the shot?" Natsu asks from where he's watching the opposite side of warehouse.

"Negative, Salamander, we may need to do this as Heart first suggested. There are too many people for a simple shot." Is the reply.

Then Gray says, "Heart, give the okay and we'll move."

I stand up slightly and survey the scene before ordering, "Ice, cover the east; Titania, give us cover; Salamander, you take the north and I'll take the south. Ready?"

Once I receive an affirmative from my teammates I give the command and jump to the ground below. I rush the door on my side of the building as Gray moves in from my right.

I kick the door in and can already hear screams as people are being taken down by Titania's swords, but I focus on taking down the group in front of me. The fighting goes on for a while but soon we manage to take down the crew and our target.

After the fighting is over, I stand there trying to catch my breath and when I see Natsu walking over I smile at him before I black out.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

After the battle, I start walking over to Luce, but when she sees me she smiles just before her eyes roll to the back of her head and she starts falling.

I run and catch her before she hits the ground and shake her gently but when she doesn't come around I say to Gray, "I'm taking Heart back to base to get checked out, can you clean up this mess?"

Gray nods and Erza says, "I'll warn them you're coming and stay back to help out."

I nod and pick Luce up before taking off out of the warehouse and towards base.

When I get to base, Mira and Ghost are in the lobby and when they see me they hurriedly call the elevator while Ghost asks, "What happened?"

I shake my head, not knowing myself, and we ride the elevator to the infirmary. When the door opens Porlyusica orders, "Lay her on one of the beds." After I lay her down Porlyusica turns to Mira and Ghost. "Get him out of here while I look her over."

Crossing my arms, I glare at the doc. "I'm not going anywhere." But the girls hook their arms through mine and start pulling me towards the elevator. When I swing an arm around to clock Mira, she catches it and throws me into the elevator.

I cross my arms and Mira gives a sad smile. "Sorry, but Porlyusica doesn't want people in there when she's taking care of someone." I huff and just stare at the elevators doors.

Finally, Ghost says quietly, "She'll be alright, and once Doc looks her over then you'll be able to be with her, but for right now you may want to take a shower and clean up a bit."

I look down and sure enough I'm covered in everything from blood to mud from sitting on the rooftop so I nod, and when we reach the top floor I walk down the hall to our room and grab a change of clothes before hopping in the shower.

Getting out of the shower I walk into the playroom to see Happy and Plue playing tug-of-war with a rope as thick around as my arm. When they see me they drop the rope and tackle me, and I hug them back while laughing.

"Hey, guys, did you miss me?" I say, running my hand over Plue's head and scratching Happy behind his ears. Plue licks my face while Happy tries to sit on me. I laugh and push Happy off saying, "Okay, okay, I guess you have missed me."

I play with them for a little while longer until there's a knock at the door and I look up to see the sisters standing in the doorway.

They both have a small smile on their face as Mira says, "Porlyusica says you can go down now, she wants to talk to you." I nod and quickly get up but turn and order Happy and Plue to stay before running to the elevator.

When the doors open to the infirmary I step out and look over to see Porlyusica sitting at her desk so I walk over. "How is she, Doc?"

She looks up from her papers and stands up, walking over to the bed where Luce is lying. "Other than being exhausted and overworked, she's fine."

I sense there's there's something else she wants to say so I say, "But..."

She looks at me with accusatory eyes. "Did you know she's pregnant?" My heart stops and it takes a few minutes before I remember how to breathe.

" _Pregnant_?" I whisper, not quite able to wrap my head around the news.

She nods, still wearing the disapproving expression. "She passed out because her body couldn't take the extra stress, and, once the adrenaline from the fight wore off, her body chose to shut down to save energy."

I look at Luce and the doc says in a commanding tone, "She'll wake up in a few hours but you need to keep her from stressing so much, if there's a repeat of today she could, very well, lose the baby."

Taking my eyes off of Luce and looking at Porlyusica, I nod and she adds in a softer tone, "Natsu, she'll be okay but you have to stay with her, if you don't she'll work herself to death."

I look at her in surprise but quickly wipe it away. "Don't worry, Doc, I ain't leaving her." She nods and walks back to her desk.

"Take her up to her room so that she's comfortable and when she wakes up let me know so I can talk to her."

I pick her up and make my way up to our office and to our room. After I lay her in the bed, I grab the chair that sits in front of her writing desk and park it next to her side of the bed. When I sit I grab her hand and rub circles on the back of it with my thumb.

 **Heart P.O.V.**

When I come to I open my eyes to find I'm in my room and it's daylight out. Then I notice that Natsu is sitting by my side and holding onto my hand like a lifeline. When I go to sit up Natsu looks up and smiles saying, "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

I frown. "What happened?" He pauses for a second.

"Hold on," before turning on his mic and saying, "Doc, she's awake."

"Natsu, what's going on?" I ask, a little confused at what's going on. But he just shakes his head.

"Porlyusica will explain when she gets up here, but for right now Happy and Plue want to see you."

Then he gets up and opens the door letting out a whistle, and not two seconds later Happy and Plue come running into the room and jump on the bed.

"Hey, guys, did you miss me?"

Both rub their heads against me before laying down on Natsu's side of the bed.

After five minutes there's a knock on the door and Porlyusica walks in with a small bag. "Hello, Heart, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, Doc, but what's all the fuss about?" She looks me in the eye and says,

"How much sleep have you've gotten this week?"

Again, I look at her in confusion and say, "Not much, maybe a total of twenty hours, what with all the work I've had to do." She tsk tsks and shakes her head in disapproval.

"Lucy, you can't be doing that anymore." She chastises.

Glaring at her I ask coldly, "And why can't I?"

She looks at Natsu and he says, "Because, you're pregnant."

I feel all the blood rush from my face as I take in what he said.

Instead of replying, I hide my face in my hands while trying to come up with a plan. Nothing comes up so I take a deep breath and decide on a course of action.

"Doc, how far along am I?" I say, to make sure I have time for what's planned. She looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"About two months."

I nod before looking at Natsu and saying, "I need She-Devil, Ghost, Titania, and Ice up here and I'll explain more."

Then I look back at Porlyusica. "I'll spread my responsibilities but only a few will know so can you please not tell anyone?"

She looks at me with a thoughtful frown before saying, "You know they'll find out eventually."

I nod before saying, "I don't want the wrong person hearing. We already have enough to deal with what with this new crew moving in. Until I'm far enough along to where the baby will be safe, I want this kept under wraps."

She nods and gives me a bag saying, "These are vitamins you'll need. Take one everyday until you're out of the first trimester, then come back and see me." And she turns and walks out the door.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair before looking at Natsu. "What are we gonna do?"

He grabs my hand and grins reassuringly. "Easy, we're gonna rely on family to help us. Even if only a handful know right now, you just have to promise me that once you hand out the responsibilities you let them take care of it."

Looking at him I raise an eyebrow and ask testily, "And what if I don't?"

He growls. "Then I'll lock you in here until the baby is due."

I smile and say, "Aye, sir," causing him to grin.

We look up when there's a knock on the door to see the four people I had requested earlier walking in. All four look worried and Erza says, "Heart, what happened at the warehouse?"

I look at Natsu and he gets up and shuts the door before I say, "Porlyusica has basically put me on bed rest for the next seven months."

One by one the statement goes through their heads and their faces light up in understanding. Mira jumps for joy while Ghost grins, Erza looks like she's about to murder someone and Gray is patting Natsu on the back saying, "Congratulations."

Then Mira calms down and gets back to business, "So, what do you need us for?"

After he sits back down Natsu explains, "She has too much piled on her shoulders right now and the doc said that if something happens like yesterday she could lose the baby, so she's dividing the responsibilities until after she has the baby."

They look at me and I nod. "But no one else can know for the time being, so I'm trusting you four to keep it underwraps until we get closer, and then I'll tell the rest of the family."

A confused look crosses their faces and Ghost asks, "Is it because of the threats you've been receiving?" I nod in affirmation.

Erza says, "Don't worry, Heart, we'll handle it. But who gets what jobs?"

I smile. "She-Devil, you're taking control of the crew, Titania, you're handling the company, just remember if someone pisses you off you can't run them through, Ghost and Ice, you're gonna be partnering the teams, there are still a few that need to be fitted right so I'll leave that to you. Everyday at dinner time we'll meet in my office to discuss how things are running."

They nod and start to file out the door but Natsu says quickly, "Oi, when the date comes closer do y'all want to help set up the nursery?"

They turn and yell out simultaneously, "Aye, sir!" before continuing on to take over their new responsibilities.

"Natsu, what will we do if one of our enemies catches wind of me being pregnant?" I ask with a frown, unable to get the worry off my mind.

Natsu grins and grabs my hand again. "Then we'll take them out like we've taken any other." He leans forward and hugs me. "Luce, you are one of the deadliest women in the city. Even if someone manages to get past the assassins, the sharpshooters, the fighters, and Titania and me, they still won't be able to catch you."

I smile at his compliment. "Yeah, you're right." I look at the clock on my nightstand and make a decision. "Want to get out of here for a little while? There's something I want to show you."

After he nods I get up, grab a change of clothes, and grab a shower before calling Happy and Plue to come along. While we're in the elevator he says,

"So, where exactly are we going that you need to bring Happy and Plue?"

I shake my head. "You'll see."

"Oh, okay, so then where are we going?" He repeats.

I glare at him as we enter the lobby and say testily, "You'll see when we get there but first we have to stop somewhere."

Natsu pouts but remains silent as we walk out the building and down the sidewalk towards the flower shop. When we stop in front, Happy growls and I scratch his head before commanding them to stay and walking inside.

"So, you just leave them out front while you go in?"

I nod. "No pets are allowed in here, plus it keeps any onlookers from bothering me while I pick up my order."

"And what exactly is your order?" He inquires.

I grin and walk up to the cashier and when he looks up I say, "Order for Love." He nods and disappears in the back.

When he reappears he has the half dozen roses and half dozen lilies already wrapped up.

"Okay, so you pick up half a dozen roses and lilies. Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"No, I told you, you just have to wait and see." I reply, ignoring the impatience in his tone. He groans and I sigh. "Relax, the hike will cheer you up."

He perks up and as we continue walking down the sidewalk says, "So, we're going on a hike?"

I tap my finger on my chin and nod. "Yeah, it's a two hour long hike, though, so no complaining."

He huffs and cockily states, "Please, I can do two hours in my sleep."

I smirk. "Then let's go."

After two hours we finally reach the hill where my parents are buried and when we reach the top he falls to the ground, panting. "What the hell, that wasn't a hike, that was a fucking climb."

Scowling, I walk up to the graves. "No cussing around my parents." I chastise him.

He gets up and finally notices the graves. "Sorry, Luce, I didn't see them at first."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

After I apologize she huffs and sinks to her knees saying, "Hi, Mama, Hi, Papa. I'm sorry I haven't been up here in awhile. What with the crews merging, and business with the banks picking up, I've just been really swamped. But I have great news. Mama, now I'm gonna be a mama and I'm gonna raise my baby just like you raised me."

I walk over and say, "Mrs. Layla, Mr. Jude, I promise I'm gonna be by Lucy's side during the whole thing and I'm gonna make you proud of me as a father."

Luce looks up at me and I meet her eyes. "Yeah, Luce, you ain't getting rid of me that easily. We're gonna do this together or not at all."

She jumps up and hugs me with tears of joy in her eyes. "Luce, I love you with all my heart and I will never let you go."

She sniffles and says, "I love you, too, Natsu."

I grab the flowers off the ground and gesture towards the stones. "Wasn't your dad's favorite flowers lilies?"

She nods and I divide the flowers up, laying the roses on Mrs. Layla's stone and the lilies on Mr. Jude's.

I look at where the sun is in the sky and say "Come on, weirdo, if we're gonna make it back in time for that meeting we have to go."

She nods and whistles, calling Plue and Happy out of the woods, and we walk back down the trail.

When we get to the bottom Luce leads the way back explaining, "Along this way I usually find a group of grunts roaming the alleys looking for women, so to let Plue and Happy have a little fun I sick them after the group. Wanna see?"

I nod, wanting to see what Plue and Happy are capable of, and sure enough about five minutes after we get inside the city limits we find a group of Light and Shadow grunts stalking a couple of women that have just left a club.

I hang back in the shadows as Luce calls out to them."Hey, boys, why don't you mess with me instead of those ladies."

As one, the group turns around and the guy in the lead says, "Well, well, a woman out walking her dogs, don't you think you should be at home behind locked doors?"

Luce laughs. "Please, I can kick your sorry ass any day of the week. Besides, my friend here isn't a dog." Then she lets out two short whistles and Happy and Plue jump forward almost too fast to follow.

When Luce whistles again the animals retreat and the two guys they attacked fall to the ground, dead, then she says, "You should probably think twice on assuming my cat is a dog but then again you won't be able to think again after I'm done with you."

Luce moves forward and before I can blink she has two guys down and the leader is hitting the ground. When she steps back I whistle. "So, that's why you bring them along?"

She nods. "They can get bored being cooped up in base all day so if I don't run them on the treadmill I take them on a hike up to see Mama and Papa."

As we start walking again I suggest, "Why don't you let them roam the upper ten floors more often? That may help with the boredom and let them meet some of the members that just moved in."

She gets lost in thought for a second before whispering, "Behind us, hiding in the alley, do you see him?" I look in the glass of a window shop and can see a boy with black hair that looks to be about Wendy's age.

"Yeah, what about him?" I ask in an equally low whisper.

She stops in front of a jewelry store and says, "He's been following us since two alleys after we took down that group of Light and Shadows."

I nod and say, "We'll dive in the next alley and I'll tackle him. Don't let those two at him." Pointing towards where Plue and Happy are sitting and watching us.

Instead of replying she starts walking again and we dive down the alley, where she hides behind a dumpster with Happy and Plue while I lean against the wall and wait for him to appear.

When the kid does, he's holding a knife in a shaky grip and his attack stance is so off that I'm sure if I scared him he would fall over. While we stand there I get a better look at him.

His hair is filthy, he's covered in dirt and grime, and is only wearing rags. He has no shoes on and his rags cling to him like curtains. I'm jolted out of my observations when he shakily threatens, "Give me your money or you'll regret it."

I softly laugh. "Really, kid, you think you can do something to me?" He falters for a second before jumping forward and trying a down slash. I easily avoid and grab his arm, forcing it behind him.

He starts shaking hard and pleads, "Please, sir, let me go, I need the money."

I narrow my eyes and grab the knife before spinning him around and asking curiously, "Why do you need money so bad?"

He gulps and replies quickly enough, "I found a snow leopard kitten that I'm trying to take care of but I have no money to afford food."

When I go to say something Luce steps out and says, "Do you have a home?" The boy looks at her in surprise before shaking his head. I look at her and already know what she's going to do.

"Listen here, kid, we'll take you and the kitten in on one condition." I say, knowing if I don't give him the option I would be in hot water with Luce.

He looks back at me and then Luce and ask cautiously, "What is the condition?"

Luce gives a small smile and says simply, "You join our family."

To say the look on the kid's face is shock is an understatement. "But, if you join our family, you have to follow our rules, once you join there is no backing out. You'll receive the best care, the best clothes, you'll have a roof over your head and food in your stomach. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I say, to make sure he knows what he's getting into.

He nods and says, "I'll do anything for Carla." Luce perks up and says,

"So your kitten's name is Carla?"

Again he nods before saying, "If you'll let me go I can take you to her."

We share a look and Luce calls Happy and Plue to attention as I wave a hand at the entrance of the alley, "Lead the way"

While we walk he says, "By the way, my name's Romeo."

I grin. "Salamander, and the one with the snow leopard and monster dog, is Heart."

He looks back and says, "I don't think I've heard those names before."

Luce looks at him in shock but quickly hides it and says, "So, Romeo, how old are you?"

Romeo looks at the ground as he walks and says, "Seventeen."

"Where are your parents?" I ask, keeping an eye out as we near Fairy Tail.

The boy shrugs. "My mom died in childbirth and my dad died in a gang fight between Dragon Force and Light and Shadow when I was ten."

I do the math and ask, already sure of the answer, "Is your last name Conbolt?" The boy freezes in front of an alley he was getting ready to turn into.

"How do you know that name?"

I smile gently. "Your father was a good friend and mentor to me, I was there that day when he fell to an underhand blow but I got revenge on the one who did it. If I had known he had a son I would've invited you in sooner."

Just as he turns I can see a tear fall but when he stops in front of a box his eyes are clear. When he opens the flaps of the box a ten month old snow leopard kitten can be seen writhing in discomfort.

I pick the kitten up and Luce says, "Come on, I know a fast way to get to base." And we take off, running for home. Surprisingly, Romeo is able to keep up with Luce and I even though he has no shoes on his feet.

When we get to a side door of the building Luce punches in a code and holds the door open while I rush in with the kitten. Luce calls over her com to Porlyusica, letting her know the situation as we get in the elevator.

When the door opens Porlyusica looks up from her desk and quickly walks over to a bed. "Lay her here." When I put the kitten down I turn to Romeo

"While she works let's get you taken care of."

Romeo frowns but Luce cuts off any protest. "Porlyusica doesn't like people watching her as she works."

The boy nods and we walk back into the elevator. When the door shuts I ask Luce, "So, which room are you gonna put him in?"

She thinks for a second before calling over the com for Mira to meet us on the 28th floor with a room key. I look at her and she says, "He's better off next to Ice and Metal who can keep him in line."

Romeo looks at us and says, "I won't be much trouble, I just want to know how Carla is."

I smile. "It's not that, you have a lot of potential and Ice and Metal are the best at honing that potential. Plus, they're my second in commands."

He looks at me in awe and Luce says, "Close your mouth, bugs may fly in." We walk off the elevator on the 28th floor and make our way down a hall to see Gajeel sitting outside his door, grumbling about something.

"Oi, Metal, did Bookworm get on you again?" I say, joking with him. He glares at me.

"Shut up, Salamander, at least your girl doesn't get pissed when you drop a book."

I grin and point to Romeo. "This is the new recruit, Romeo, guess who's kid he is."

Gajeel looks him over and says in disbelief, "No way, I didn't know that ass had a kid."

I nod. "He's agreed to join but he has a snow leopard kitten in with the doc right now so we brought him up to get situated while the kitten is taken care of."

He nods, pushing to his feet. "Welcome to the crew and the family. I'm guessing if these two brought you up here Ice and I have to train you?"

He looks at us and we both nod while Romeo asks, "Were you a friend of my dad's as well?"

Gajeel snorts. "Yeah, you can say that. Anyway, let's get you situated and then head down for dinner, then we can talk to Virgo about getting you some clothes."

When Mira walks up with the key she hands it to Gajeel and the guys disappear in the room while she turns to Luce. "Since the meeting is in a few minutes, want to walk up together?"

Luce nods and we walk back towards the elevator. "So, who's the kid?" She asks once the door closes.

"The son of an old friend of mine that fell in battle a few years back." I say absentmindedly as I dive into the memories of Romeo's father teaching me how to fight, wield a weapon and how to talk shit.

I chuckle at the memory and Lucy looks at me. "What's so funny?"

I wave my hand and say, "Memories with Romeo's father." I look at Luce who raises an eyebrow. "Tell you later." She nods and gives me a look like, 'I'll-hold-you-to-it'.

When the door opens Erza and Ghost are already sitting in the office while one door is propped open, waiting for the rest of the group to show up.

"Hello, Heart, Salamander, how was your hike?" Erza says, jumping straight to the point as Luce and I take our seats. In the last three months since we started merging things have really changed around base.

Now, Lucy's office is _our_ office, and while the guys have had a bit of a time getting used to the ladies, and there's been times when we've had to sweet talk the ladies to keep them from killing one of the guys, things have been going pretty smoothly.

While we sit down Erza takes her seat on the side of the desk while Mira and Ghost pull up seats. "Anyone seen Ice lately?" I ask, as I watch the light over the elevator move between floors.

"The last time I saw him was before you came back with the new kid." Mira says, as she toys with a miniature throwing knife that makes up the pendant around her neck.

Erza perks up. "Really, a new kid has joined the ranks?"

I nod. "His name is Romeo and he's the son of my mentor."

The sword-wielder looks at me in confusion. "Didn't your father mentor you?"

"Actually, my father mentored me in how to run the crew, it was Romeo's father, Macao, that taught me how to fight, wield a weapon, and how to talk and handle shit in the everyday world." I explain, as I look at the swordswoman.

She nods but before anything else is said the elevator dings, and Gray and Porlyusica walk out. Gray grabs a seat, apologizing. "Sorry for being late. Minerva almost killed Bacchus when he spilled liquor in the lab."

We nod and I look at Porlyusica. "Is there something wrong with the kitten?"

She nods and replies sternly, "That kitten is very ill, and needs a doctor that specializes in big cats. Fortunately, I have a friend who can treat her but he needs to be flown here in the next few days if the kitten is gonna have any chance at surviving."

"Have you already notified him of the situation?"

She nods. "He's expecting someone from the crew to pick him up in the next two days."

I look at Ghost and Gray and he says, "There is a pair we can send out but they haven't been battle tested yet."

"Who's the pair?" Luce says curiously, looking at the ice-wielder. Gray and Ghost share a look before Ghost simply states,

"Loke and Aries."

Luce leans back in her seat and looks thoughtful. "Those two should work very well together. Notify them and have them leave ASAP, we can't afford to lose the kitten or the boy."

I look back at Porlyusica. "Thank you, Doc, for letting us know. You can leave now." She nods and walks back to the elevator.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RIGHT NOW?"

I flinch at Loke yelling through the receiver and I quickly turn my mic on. "Listen here, Leo, if you try to deafen me one more time you won't have to worry about Yukino poisoning you because I will turn you to ashes, do you understand me?"

He significantly lowers his volume on his response. "Yes, Salamander."

"As for the mission, you and your partner should be moving out even as we speak, and so help me if you fail to complete it you will regret it." I make sure to get my point across.

He squeaks out, "Aye, sir, we're already moving." I snort and turn my mic off before looking up and seeing everyone staring at me.

"What?"

Luce breaks the shock by saying, "I have never heard you threaten one of your men like that before."

I shrug. "Loke tests my patience more often than I care for, so when he won't listen I have to threaten."

They stop and think before nodding and Gray says, "Well, let's get on with this meeting."

Luce nods and looks at Erza. "Titania, how goes things with the company?" While the swordswoman goes into detail about the workings of the company I tune them out and listen to the chatter going over the com.

When I feel someone poke me in the side I jump and look to see Luce trying to hide a laugh, and Gray grinning like a madman. "Oi, Salamander, where were you?"

I wave my hand. "Nowhere, now what were you saying?"

Gray looks pointedly at me and picks back up where he left off, "As for pairings we've figured out that Levy, Gajeel, Jet, and Droy work well together. Then there's Bisca and Alzack, those two seem to have really hit it off on the relationship level as well."

Me and Luce share a look and I bring up the point everyone most wants to know. "Any partners that have not worked so well?"

He looks away and Ghost says,

"Juvia almost drowned Bickslow and Freed."

I lean back over my chair and pull my hands down my face when a light bulb goes off. "Have you tried Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed as a group?" I suggest as I sit back up.

My commander is thoughtful and Ghost has a frown on her face but she says haltingly, "That could work, I mean they handle each other pretty well at base. We would have to send them on a test mission to see how they react in a fight but it should definitely work."

Luce nods and waves a hand at Mira. "Alright, She-Devil, what's the crew news?"

This time I listen intently as the assassin states, "We have a bit more information on the crew that is invading, and we've recently found out that Light and Shadow have gone back into hiding after losing one of their main members in a three-way fight between us, them, and this new crew."

"She-Devil, do you have a name for the crew?" I say a bit impatiently.

She looks me in the eye and says, "I can do you one better. The name of the crew is Tartaros, and the leader is Mard Geer. The target you took out yesterday was one of his commanders, who goes by the name of Ezel."

As I soak this all in Luce asks, "Any way we can take Mard Geer out?"

Mira frowns and shakes her head. "No, you have to take out the rest of his commanders before you can take him out."

I look at Ghost. "Who's the best spy we have besides you?" They think for a moment and then she says, "That would be—"

"Minerva."

Tearing my gaze away from Ghost I look at Luce and raise an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

She grins. "Of course I'm sure, the only reason she works in the lab is because she's the only one that can understand Yukino's mutterings, but she's also excellent in the intelligence gathering department."

We nod and Gray says, "We'll update her on the news tomorrow morning."

I look at the clock and decide to call the meeting to a close. "Well, this meeting ran a bit later than expected. We'll call it quits for tonight and see you tomorrow?"

They nod and quickly and quietly leave, some of them looking relieved. I stand, helping Luce up and when I wrap my arm around her I can already feel her baby bump.

"Hey, Luce, what do you think it'll be?" I ask quietly as we walk back to our room. She hums in thought and as we walk in the bedroom she says,

"It doesn't matter to me what gender the baby is, as long as they're happy and healthy."

After we climb into the bed I wrap my arms around her and she locks her gaze with mine. "What would you want?"

I kiss her forehead and murmur. "It doesn't matter to me, as long as they're happy and healthy."

She lays her head against my chest and eventually falls asleep, myself not far behind.

* * *

 **So what did y'all think? Like it? Love it? Y'all need to voice your opinions by leaving me reviews. But also make sure you fave and follow if you haven't already.**

 **With that said.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	5. Time and Rings

**OH MY GODS! Y'all are amazing! You know that? I mean with 18 reviews, 25 faves and 46 follows how can I not be excited that this story is doing so well? I mean it when I say y'all are truly amazing and I have to hand it to my editor, Stele. She goes above and beyond the call of duty. Shit, she even edits the next chapters without me asking. I'm glad she's my editor.**

 **But I think that's enough out of me so I'll let you move onto Chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **~Four months later~ Lucy P.O.V.**

I'm in the sparring room watching Mira as she trains the new guard dogs that Ghost had brought in when Romeo walks in with Carla on a leash.

"Hello, Heart. Hello, She-Devil. I brought Carla for her lessons." I turn and watch as he unhooks Carla and places the leash by the front door.

"Hello, Romeo, aren't you supposed to be training with Metal and Ice in combat today?" I ask as Mira leads the dogs down the hall towards the kennels.

Romeo nods. "I have to be up soon that's why I'm dropping Carla off and running." He waves, taking off out the door towards the elevator.

When Mira returns she states quietly, "I'm surprised that even though you're already six months along no one has noticed yet."

I grin. "It's because I've been wearing clothes that are a bit baggier than what I would normally wear but there's also the fact that I'm not the size of a whale yet."

She nods and as she turns towards Carla she asks, "So, when are you gonna tell everyone else?"

I sigh and rub my stomach before saying, "Natsu wants to wait until it's unavoidable, but I want to tell them sometime in the next few days."

As she guides Carla over the obstacles her gaze flicks up to me. "Why don't you two compromise?"

I shake my head. "Because he's too stubborn for that."

While she's doing the hand signals she asks, "Don't you think you are, too?" I open my mouth but nothing comes out so I close it again.

I hear laughing and turn to see Erza walking in. "In all the years I've known you, I've learned that you are stubborn."

I scowl and Mira says, "Titania, what brings you down here?"

She looks at the clock. "Just the fact that your training time is cutting into my sparring time."

Mira walks over and grabs Carla's lead while saying, "We're finished for today anyway. And who, might I add, are you sparring with today?"

"She's sparring with me today." Erza steps out of the way to reveal a tall, slim figure with blue hair and a red tribal tattoo above and below his right eye. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest "And, who might you be?"

"Forgive me, my name is Jellal. I joined the dragons right before we merged with your crew." He says with a bow.

I look at Erza and she has a blush on her cheeks as she makes quick introductions, "Jellal, this is my partner, Heart, and the one with the snow leopard is She-Devil."

Jellal steps forward and takes my hand but before he says anything we hear, "Jellal, if you know what's good for you, you'll back away."

I look up and see Natsu with Happy and Plue in the doorway. "Hey, where were you? You were supposed to get me half an hour ago." I say, to distract him from tearing Jellal apart.

He smiles and steps forward, apologizing. "Sorry, babe, I had to break up a fight between Elfman and Ice over who used the mats first."

I throw a wave over my shoulder. "Well, I'll be going, see y'all for dinner tonight." Before walking out the doors with Natsu and Plue a few steps behind. When I realize Happy didn't follow I let loose a whistle that has him running to catch up.

"What are we gonna do about that when Carla matures, we can't be having kittens run around." I look at Natsu. "Don't worry, Dr. Yuri said he can fix her once she done maturing." Referring to the specialist we had to call in to heal Carla.

He huffs but doesn't say anything as we walk out the doors of the building to head to the flower shop.

When we walk in the flower shop he heads off in a different direction while I pick up my order.

Once we get up to my parents tombstones I take a seat and look out over the city. "It's a shame this is the last time I'll be able to do this before the baby's born."

He frowns and turns back towards me. "Luce, I already told you that I can do it for you while you're grounded in base."

"Still, just the idea of being stuck in base for the next three months is a little daunting."

After he lays the flowers down he says, "It's for your health and the baby's"

"I know, I know, but still."

He grabs me by the hand, helping me to stand up. "Luce, you may be a weirdo, but if you have it in your mind to do something you'll do it, even if it hurts you, and since you're carrying our baby it could hurt them as well."

He lays his forehead against mine and I know that as long as he's here with me I can handle being stuck in that tower until the baby is born. "Alright, you win, but on one condition."

I look him in the eye and he grins as if he's won. "What would that be?"

I kiss him. "When the baby comes, you're taking night shifts."

He growls. "Anything for you, my lovely and terrifying Heart."

Looking up over his shoulder I pull away. "Come on, we have to get back for the meeting, you know how Titania is when we don't show up on time."

Once we get down into the city, instead of taking the back ways like we normally do we take the quickest way to the base and barely make it into our office before Erza walks in.

"You guys got here just by the skin of your teeth." We look over to see Gray reclining in his seat, which now sits next to Lisanna, while Mira sits next to Erza.

"Alright, Ice, Ghost, how goes things with the pairings?" I start the meeting as I lean back in my chair enjoying the relief of being off my feet.

They share a look and Natsu asks the obvious, "Alright, spit it out, who's fighting?" We look up when the elevator dings to see Gajeel and Elfman carrying a roughed up Loke in through the doors.

Gray waves a hand towards Loke. "Yeah, he keeps going onto the forbidden floor." Natsu scowls and glares at the playboy while I run my hand through my hair.

I look at Erza and Mira. "What do you two think?" Erza walks over and grabs him up by the throat. "Dangle him off the roof for a few hours."

Mira walks over and looks him in the eye. "Let the women at him, then he'll learn his place." The men share a look and a simultaneous shudder can be seen rolling through their shoulders.

"Alright, She-Devil, make him pay the price but be careful they don't kill him." She nods and Erza drops the man long enough for Gajeel and Elfman to pick him back up and follow Mira to the elevator.

"Oi, She-Devil, make it quick I got somewhere I got to be." I look at Gray with an eyebrow raised and ask, in a tone that will make him embarrassed, "Is it because of a certain _Rainwoman_?"

He pales significantly and stutters, "W-What makes you say that?" I look at Natsu and he states cryptically,

"It's kinda hard not to hear it when you don't turn off your mics."

Ghost giggles and Gray looks like he wants to melt into the floor.

"Alright, back to business. Titania, how goes things with the company?" I say to take the attention off of Gray.

Erza leans back in her chair with a small smile. "We opened another location in Shirotsume and the deals are going through a lot better since Rufus fixed the glitch that was in the system."

"Excellent, give him my gratitude and ask him if he wants a part-time job working on the computer systems."

"Consider it done."

We look at the doors as Mira enters and, with a soft smile that is miles away from the look in her eye, states, "Loke is recovering in the infirmary as we speak and he has most certainly learned his lesson."

When she sits down, Natsu leans back in his chair and asks, "How goes things with the crew?"

She looks at us and gives a genuine smile, "Things couldn't be better, Tartaros sightings are down, Light and Shadow grunts are far and few between, and the runners are working without complaints."

I can tell there's something she's not saying but Natsu beats me to the punch. "What are you hiding?"

She tenses and then sighs running a hand through her hair. "Some of our patrols have been reporting seeing a crew marking on the edges of the city."

She reaches in her cloak and pulls out a photo, handing it to us. My eyes widen when they land on the familiar mark, and my hands start shaking. A chill runs through me, and I turn to Natsu with a look of fear in my eyes and whisper, because I can't seem to make my voice any louder. "Natsu, it's them, they've returned."

Natsu takes the photo. "So, they have. But don't worry, we're not gonna let anything happen like it did last time."

Erza snatches the photo from him and looks at it before looking at me in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

I take a deep breath and turn on my mic. "Bookworm, are you still up?" A few seconds later she replies.

"Yeah, I am, Heart, what's up?"

"Can you bring that letter up, and the envelope, please?"

"Sure thing, I'll be up in a minute." And she cuts her mic while I cut mine.

"Heart, what is it?" I look up to see everyone looking at Natsu and I.

"That crew is what divided our families ten years ago and killed our parents." Natsu bitterly grounds out as he throws the photo on the table.

I look up when the elevator opens and Levy runs out giving the letter to Natsu before running back in enough time to catch the doors before they close.

Natsu walks over and hands the letter to Mira, who reads it before passing it around the table. "So, what exactly does this mean?" Gray says as he wraps his head around what the letter said.

I take a shaky breath and make my decision. "It means we have to do a crew wipe." They all stare at me in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to call those kind of measures? And on a crew we know nothing about?" Natsu asks uncertainly.

I look at him and sigh. "It's the only way we can get rid of them, once and for all. If we don't, then they'll keep coming back, until they take over the crews and Magnolia. They killed your mother in the fire, they killed my mother by causing the crash, and now they're encroaching on our city."

Straightening my shoulders, I start handing out orders. "Ghost you're on full hunt down, I want anything and everything you can find out about Phantom. Ice, you're taking over the pairings, if you have to, fill Metal in on the situation. Titania, keep on with the company, we can't afford to let things go downhill now."

My eyes flick towards Natsu and he looks me in the eye. "Don't worry, when it comes time to fight I will, but you are not going anywhere in your condition." I give him a smile before turning back to the others.

"You are dismissed."

After they leave I turn back to Natsu. "We have to fill the rest of the crew in tomorrow." He growls, not liking it but finally gives in.

"Alright, you win, but only because of this thing with Phantom."

When I go to stand up the baby kicks and I grab the edge of the desk until they stop. I look up to see Natsu watching me with concern and I smile. "It's alright the baby is kicking is all, I don't think they like Phantom either."

He relaxes and a ghost of a smile appears. "You're such a weirdo, Luce," before wrapping his arm around me and we walk down the hall to bed.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

The next day, after we get up, Luce hops in the shower and I get on the mic and call Mira. "Oi, She-Devil, can you call a conference in the lunchroom? We have some news to tell everyone."

When she comes back, you can hear the excitement. "Will do, Salamander, we can do it over breakfast."

"Thanks, She-Devil, see you in ten." And I cut off my mic. When I hear the questions start flying, I grin, thinking of what's gonna happen at breakfast.

When the bathroom door opens I look up to see Luce in nothing but a towel, but what gets my attention is her stomach which is now about the size of a small watermelon.

As she walks towards the dresser I get up and sneak up behind her, wrapping my arms around her and setting my chin on her shoulder.

She giggles. "Natsu, I need to get dressed."

I slide a hand over her stomach and murmur, "Mira's gathering everyone for breakfast in the lunchroom so we can tell them the news."

When she reaches for her com I warn her, "Be careful, questions are flying from everywhere." She nods and puts the ear bud in, then flinches with how many questions are coming her way.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, but that's what happens when you have a family that gossips." I watch as she tones down the volume of the earpiece enough to hear out of that ear.

While she gets dressed, I hop in the shower and get ready before we head down to the lunchroom, with Happy and Plue following behind. "Why did you bring those two again?" I ask, eyeing the mischief makers as we stand in the elevator.

"Since I'm gonna be stuck in here for the next three months, I'm gonna make full use of their company." I look at her and chuckle and she frowns. "What's so funny?"

I point to the monsters. "Just imagine what the members that haven't met them yet are gonna do." She stops and thinks for a second before laughing as well.

When the doors open to the lunchroom, we duck out of the way just in time to hear a thunk in the wood behind us. When she goes to retrieve the knife, I grab her hand with one of mine while the other grabs the handle. "Don't worry about it, let me handle it."

Her hand retreats and she nods before walking into the lunchroom. I grab the knife before jogging after her, and as I walk in I look at the carving and scowl.

Looking around, I find the one who threw it and throw it back at him. "Oi, Elfman, you lost something in the elevator."

He ducks in enough time to avoid it and apologizes. "Sorry, Salamander, that was meant for Metal."

I look back to see Luce walking over with her hands on her hips and I slam my hands on the table, drawing everyone's attention.

I stand up straight before saying, "Listen up, we have something to tell you. "

I look at Luce and grab her hand as she smiles brightly. "I'm pregnant."

Silence reigns for a good minute before the women start squealing and the men stomp their boots and bang on the table, but out of it all I can't help the grin that stretches across my face at seeing how they're taking the news.

After everyone calms down we sit in our seats, and Cana asks the question everyone is dying to know. "Heart, how far along are you?"

Luce is quiet for a moment. "Six months."

The girls look at her in surprise and the surprise in Yukino's voice is clear as she says, "Really? You don't even look it." Luce smiles and says "It's because Virgo has been really good at sizing my clothes to keep it hidden."

"Do you know what the gender is yet?" I look at Minerva and shake my head.

"We want it to be a surprise."

They nod and Mira says, "When you're a little further along, what do you say to a baby shower?"

Luce frowns but shrugs. "If you want." The ladies squeal before turning and talking among themselves about plans.

As I eat, I grab Lucy's hand and rub small circles on the back of it with my thumb when she squeezes it. "I told you they would be okay with it."

I look at her in surprise. "Yeah, I guess you know your ladies pretty well."

She goes to say something else but ducks to avoid the sausages that were thrown. I look over and find Yukino and Minerva pinning Max and Jet to the floor. Walking over, the ladies disappear and I grab both men by their collars.

"What is the rule in the lunchroom?" I say in a low tone as I lift the up until their feet dangle. They look away and I say louder, "What is the fucking rule in the lunch room?"

They flinch and Jet is the first to speak. "No fighting in the lunchroom, that's what the sparring room is for."

Growling, I drop them on the floor. "If I catch you two doing it again you will pay the price."

Standing up, they squeak out an, "Aye sir," before walking to opposite sides of the room. I snort, and return back to my seat and my food, only to find Happy eating it.

"Oi, you fleabag, get out of my seat!" I yell at the leopard and he jumps down but the look on his face is almost smug. "Keep on and you'll be sleeping in the hall tonight."

All Happy does is run his paw over his ear and ignores me. I sit back down and listen to the ladies talk as they eat.

I look over to Mira and ask quietly, "Anything on the phantoms?"

She shakes her head and says, "Ghost is hunting them down as we speak, so we should know soon."

I nod and look back to see others leaving the lunchroom so I turn to Luce, "I have to go talk to Metal, I'll be back in a little while."

She nods, and I get up, jogging to catch up with Gajeel, who is walking out the double doors with Romeo not far behind him.

"Metal, change of plans, you're coming with me today. Romeo, you're following Ice. If he asks why, tell him I said so."

Gajeel looks surprised for a moment then he nods at Romeo, "Go on, you heard the boss."

Romeo goes back towards the lunchroom to find Gray, while we step into the elevator. While we ride down to the lobby he asks gruffly, "What is this about, Salamander?"

I glance at him and answer his question with a question. "How extensive is your knowledge on metal?"

He snorts and says smugly, "I can name every metal on the periodic table, list it's weight, the price it runs on the market, hell, I can even give you the temperature it melts at."

"I want to get Heart an engagement ring." You can almost see the gears turning in his head and once it clicks, a grin spreads across his face.

"I know just the place."

When we exit the building he takes off at a quick pace down the sidewalk, leading towards the west side of town.

As we travel, the graffiti turns from symbols of the dragons and heart crew to black and white paint on some corners or the symbol of their crew.

"Metal, why are we going into Light and Shadow territory?" I ask, more curious than worried.

Gajeel slows down and explains, "The guy I know retired from their crew but can't move out of the territory or he'll be killed."

I nod and we pick up the pace again until he stops in front of a warehouse on the wharf. Gajeel walks up to the door and knocks three times before pausing and knocking one more time.

After about a minute, a piece of metal slides and two iron gray eyes can be seen. Then the person speaks. "What do you want? I thought I told you not to come back here. They'll kill me if they find out I helped a member of Dragon Force."

Gajeel snorts. "Listen here, Horologium, it ain't for me. I don't need any more piercings. No, my boss needs a ring." He steps aside so the man can see me while I watch him with a poker face.

The man is quiet for a minute before saying, "Very well, but I want no trouble, am I understood?"

I nod and Gajeel smirks. "You ain't gotta worry, he's too serious for that."

Horologium closes the panel before opening the door, which swings open quietly despite the weathered appearance on the outside.

When we walk in, he closes the door behind us and falls into a business form. "Now, what can I do for you?" I'm quiet for a second as I look around the place.

The inside is completely at odds with the run down and battered look on the outside. In one corner is a modern kitchen area, while not far away is a sofa that could fit six people in front of a sixty inch flat screen.

In another corner, a workstation is set up while the main floor is clear, but what catches my attention the most is all the clocks on the walls. Everywhere you look there are clocks hanging up.

Finally, I turn my attention to the man. He is of a tall stature and I can assume he would be my height if his shoulders weren't stooped from years of leaning over. He wears a simple t-shirt that has a clock on it and brown slacks while his feet are bare.

Getting my act together, I answer his question in a firm tone. "I need an engagement ring, and Metal said you're the best one to go to."

Horologium nods. "Indeed, just give me a description of what you want and a date you need it by and I'll do it as long as you don't bother me again until after it's finished."

I nod and describe what I want. "I want a ring that looks like a coiled dragon and in its mouth sits a ruby that is cut like a heart."

The old man thinks for a second before walking over to his work area and pulling out a pencil and paper. Three minutes later, he brings the paper over. "Something like this?"

When I look at the paper, I just nod amazed that he took what I was thinking and put it on paper so fast. He lays the paper on the table and says, "Now, when do you need this ring by?"

Knocking myself out of my shock I say, "In about three months."

He stares at me in surprise before a smile spreads across his face and he says, "I can definitely get some good detail on it with the amount of time."

I grin for the first time since we'd arrived. "The more detail, the better, she deserves it."

He nods before leading us to the door and saying, "Don't worry, you'll have your ring in three months."

When he shuts the door I look at Gajeel.

"How did you find him?"

He chuckles and says, "After my father was killed, Horologium took me in and trained me in his craft, he's the best at it, though. That's why I brought you to him."

I nod. "Come on, let's get out of here before we're caught. I don't want to have to explain to Heart why I'm bruised and bloody for just walking with you."

We start jogging back towards the border of the territories. Along the way, he slows up and elbows me in the side. "Oi, Salamander, when was the last time you had a whiskey?"

I stop and, rubbing my side, follow his gaze to see Fairy Tail two blocks from where we are. "Shit, I didn't realize we were so close. Yeah, come on."

We change direction and soon stop in front of the bouncer ignoring the line that stretches around the building. The bouncer holds up his hands and asks, "Crew Tat?" I bear my right shoulder while Gajeel bears his left.

He looks them over twice before unhooking the rope and letting us through the doors. When we hear groans in the line we share a look and when we're inside we start laughing.

"Oh, man, that never gets old." Once I catch my breath I jab him in the ribs and point at the bar. "Come on, let's get a drink and go back to base, I don't want to leave Heart alone longer than I have to."

He frowns. "Salamander, relax, she's not alone—she has everyone in the crew around her and I doubt the ladies would let her out of their sight when they're celebrating so much."

"Yeah, you're right, come on." We walk over to the bar and sit, waiting for the bartender to see us.

After ten minutes, the bartender comes over asking, "What'll it be?"

I say, "A fire whiskey."

While Gajeel says, "A heavy metal."

The bartender nods and walks away, as I turn to watch the room.

While I look around, a certain tattoo catches my attention and I turn on my mic, hoping a certain assassin has her receiver in. "Ghost, where are you?"

A second of silence then, "Not far from Fairy Tail, why?" Keeping my eye on the tattoo, I make sure to keep my voice low.

"Because I just found your lead."

"Copy that, Salamander, keep them there and I'll pick it up." I share a look with Gajeel and he nods. We down our shots and get up, walking over to the man.

Deciding to mess with the dude I say overly loud, "Oi, have you heard that there's a new crew moving in on the block?"

Gajeel picks up the thread. "Nah, a crew can't move in without riling up the Heart Crew."

And the guy falls for it, hook, line, and sinker. "Actually, it's already happening. A crew as weak as that bitch crew can't take us on."

I hear a growl and then Ghost comes over the com. "Wait until I get my hands on him." I slightly shake my head and she gets the message. "Right, he's the lead."

Metal holds up his hand in mock surrender. "Whatever you say, dude. Look, we gotta go." And we start walking towards the door, only for him to lay a hand on my shoulder and say,

"Don't think I don't know who you are, Salamander."

Turning around faster than he can blink, he's on the ground, and I have his arm pinned behind him. "You think you can stop me? Try again."

"Oi, we got more coming." I look up and see five more coming our way, but before anyone sees anything, all five fall to the floor, dead.

I grin when I hear, "You're welcome, now let him go so I can track him." Standing up, I kick him hard enough for him to roll over the floor before turning and leaving, with Gajeel on my heels.

When I get outside, I look up to see the sun setting and frown. "Shit, we have to run, Titania is gonna kill me if I'm late for the meeting."

Taking off at a dead run we get to base in under three minutes, and in the elevator in under one. Once the doors open on the top floor, I walk in to see everyone but Ghost and Gray there.

"Sorry I'm late, had a bit of trouble down at Fairy Tail."

Luce scowls. "We heard, is Ghost tracking him now?"

Sitting in my chair I nod. "Yeah, though there are five dead Phantoms down there."

Luce scowls and asks, "Was it you, or Ghost?"

I hold my hands up in front of me. "Don't look at me I had my hands full pinning the guy to the ground."

Titania clears her throat, forcing the meeting to start. "On to business now." Luce nods and Titania continues. "The contract for the new bank opening in Hargeon will be going through any day now, and Rufus has agreed to work part-time in the cyber division."

I raise an eyebrow. "He agreed awfully quick."

Luce looks at me and says, "Well, wouldn't you if you had his computer skills?"

Thinking about it for a minute, I shrug. "Makes sense, now, She-Devil, what do you have?"

Mira scowls and glares at me. "Besides the fact that I now have to fill out paperwork on five people dropping dead in the middle of my bar, it is excellent news that we now have a lead on the Phantoms."

Luce tenses and adds, "But..."

Mira grabs her pendant before saying, "A new mark has shown up."

I stare at her in disbelief. "Where?"

"About two blocks away from here, in the location where Mr. Jude was shot down." She says quietly, as she looks away from us.

I look over at Luce to see nothing, no emotion can be seen on her face, but when I grab her hand I can feel the slight tremor that runs through it.

Looking back at Mira I decide, "We'll call the meeting to a close for tonight and continue tomorrow." They nod and leave, not saying another word.

"Luce, say something please." I quietly urge. She shakes her head, and I pull her up out of her seat and into my arms. "Luce, Phantom won't take us down. We're gonna go through with the crew wipe and make all of Fiore forget them."

Finally, she looks me in the eye and I can see all the sadness, fatigue, and heartbreak she's hiding and I frown. "Stop holding on to all those emotions, let me share some of the burden."

She leans into me and I feel my shirt become wet as she cries.

When no more tears fall and she's managed to fall asleep, leaning against me. I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom before laying her down and pulling the covers over her.

When she's comfortable I crawl in next to her before falling asleep as well.

* * *

 **There's not much I have to say this go around. Other then the fact that I hope y'all will keep up with the follows and faves.**

 **Also go over to Stele's profile and give her a shout out. Tell her I sent ya. ;) Her profile is xSteleAliniax. Go spam her stories and her email and I'll see y'all next week.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Keep an eye out for some new stories I have in the making.**


	6. Twins

**Oh man, chapter 6 already. Can you believe it? It seems like just yesterday I was uploading the first chapter and yet, now we have 48 followers, 28 favorites and 20 reviews. You keep up the awesome work with following, faving, and reviewing and the chapters will keep getting uploaded.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **~Three months later~ Natsu P.O.V.**

Right now, I'm dodging throwing knives. Want to know why? Lucy is having mood swings. The entire pregnancy has been pretty low key. Well, that is, up until this month. She's due any day now, and it's pretty difficult to guess her mood.

Last week, she almost killed Gray when he said she looked a little rounder. Then, the week before that, she hit Titania with a throwing knife when the sword wielding female spoke of a failed contract.

And then there's this time.

"Luce, I said I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, please put the knives down."

I step out the door and behind the glass, avoiding three knives that would've hit me square in the head. When the elevator dings I look over to see my commanders stepping out.

"Get out of the way." I warn, in enough time for them to dodge the next volley of knives.

"Flame Brain, what did you do?" Gray yells, as he ducks back in the elevator.

I frown. "I don't know, all I said was that we should go down for lunch, because she needs to eat."

They facepalm and Metal growls, "Haven't you learned not to talk about her weight while she's like this?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm human and hungry." After a few more minutes the thuds stop and we hear sniffling. I wave them back towards the elevator and I peer around the corner.

"Luce, are you okay?" I ask quietly.

More sniffling then, "Natsu, do you love me?"

I run up and hug her. "Of course, I love you, Luce. What makes you think otherwise?"

"You don't want to be around me any more." She says as she dries her eyes.

I chuckle. "Luce, I always want to be around you."

I make sure to choose my next words carefully. "I just don't want to die before I get to see our baby." She looks at me and a watery smile appears as I rub her back.

"Now, will you come downstairs for lunch, please?" She nods, and we step into the elevator. On the way down she grabs her stomach and leans over. Since the baby is due anytime I ask worriedly, "Luce, are you okay?"

She nods. "The baby's kicking is all." I follow her out of the elevator and into the lunchroom, finding only a few there, since most are out on missions.

When we see Mira and Titania at a table, we walk over and join them. "Hello, She-Devil, hello Titania." They nod at my greeting before returning to their plates.

After I get mine and Lucy's plate I sit down next to them and start eating. After a little while I turn to Luce. "Heart, I have to go out for a few hours will you be okay?"

She smiles and says, "Of course, I will be." While I eat, I tune in to the chatter on the com to hear Yukino talking to Bookworm.

"Bookworm, have you found the papers I need?"

"Sorry, Yukino, I'm still looking, you would not believe how many volumes are dedicated to canines and their senses in here."

"Bookworm, I just need the adoption papers for the dogs Ghost picked up three weeks ago."

"I know, but I kinda might've misplaced them in one of the volumes."

There's a sigh and then, "Bookworm, if you don't find those papers before four then we could lose these dogs, and you know how Heart is about that."

"Hold on, yep, here they are, I'll be up in a minute."

I tune out the conversation when I stand, and put my plate in the dish bin for the cooks to wash, before heading out the door and down to the lobby.

When the elevator doors open I see Metal standing by the front door waiting for me, and when he sees me he moves to my side.

"Hello, Metal." He doesn't reply but I can feel his eyes on my back as we walk to the waterfront.

"Quit burning holes in my back and speak your mind, Metal, you know I hate that." I growl, after ten minutes of walking.

He clears his throat and asks, "Are you sure you want to be leaving Heart when she's so close to going into labor?"

I look back at him and nod. "We shouldn't be long in getting the ring and then we'll be back at base. Now, how's Romeo's training going?"

When he speaks, I can hear the pride in his voice. "The squirt's getting good, his balance is still a bit off but that'll even out with experience. As for that cat of his, she doesn't listen much to him but when he trains with Wendy she's the best attack cat there is."

"Really? So, does that mean they could make a good team?"

He quiets for a moment then, "Yeah, they could be, but I think Ice wants to talk to Heart before putting together such a young team."

I nod and look up to see the waterfront in front of us, so he takes over and leads the way to Horologium's warehouse.

After we get the ring from the old jeweler, we start the walk back to base only to hear over the com, "Salamander, Heart has gone into labor."

Metal and I share a glance and take off as if a pack of rabid wolves are after us. When we're fifteen minutes away from base, we're ambushed by a group of Tartaros grunts.

"Damn it, I really don't need this now." I growl, as I break one of the attacker's necks. Looking around to see more arriving I make a snap decision. "Metal, we have to get to base. We can get back up from there."

He nods, finishing off his opponent with a gut blow, and we quickly make our way out of the crowd and up to the roof tops. While we're running, I call over the com.

"Salamander to the crew, we have an army of Tartaros behind us."

I turn off my mic as Titania says, "We hear you, Salamander, preparations are underway what is your ETA?"

Metal quickly reports. "Under five minutes, and we're coming in hot."

Three minutes later and we hear, "Salamander, we see your position. Be ready to dive into the alley ahead of you."

When we reach the edge of the building, instead of jumping to make it to the next roof, we grab the edge and slide into the alley, where we meet Mira and Titania with about ten others.

"Get ready, y'all, because they're coming in hot." I look up to see Bisca and Alzack sitting on the roof of the building across the alley.

There isn't much more I'm able to see because the Tartaros grunts hit the alley almost immediately after Bisca warns us.

As soon as I see them I move into action taking down one after another, nothing on my mind but protecting Luce and our kid.

While I fight, I notice nothing around me but the enemy in front of me, and when I drop the last one I stop and look around to see no more living Tartaros.

Looking around, I find the person I'm looking for. "Titania, what's the damage?" She shakes her head and quickly moves off the check the others.

"Salamander, go, we have everything under control here. Heart needs you." I turn towards Mira's voice and see her smiling, though the dark blood covering her face makes the expression more sinister than friendly.

Nodding, I climb back up to the roof and take off for base, jumping and landing in front of one of the side entrances. Running through the halls, I make it to the elevator and up to the infirmary in record time.

When the doors open, I step out and look over to see Luce asleep and two baby beds sitting next to her. Looking over at Porlyusica, she nods and I walk over to the beds, stopping in front of the baby beds I see two baby girls.

To say I'm in shock is an understatement, that not only do I have a wonderful girlfriend, and hopefully-soon-to-be wife, now I have twin baby girls to take care of.

One of the girls has mostly blonde hair, but the tips are pink, almost red looking, and her eyes are chocolate like her mother's. The other girl has pink hair with blond tips and her eyes are a dazzling emerald green.

As I watch the girls, I hear rustling behind me and turn to see Luce looking at me. "Hey, Luce, how you feeling?" I ask quietly.

She sits up and yawns. "I feel good, just a little tired. I see you met the girls." I nod and she asks, "What happened to you?"

I look down to see I'm still messed up from the fighting so I shrug, my excuse passing through without a second thought. "Got in a bit of a tussle a few blocks from here, you know how it is." I hear a snort from Porlyusica but I ignore it, instead asking, "Twins?"

A lopsided grin flies across her face and she says, "Surprised me, too, I thought all that kicking was just one." I shake my head at her with a smile on my face.

"Have you already picked out the name for the other one?" I say looking back at them. "No, I thought we could pick them together."

I nod. "I think the girl that has your eyes should be named Luna." I look back to see her nodding and she says,

"Then the one with your eyes will be named Nashi."

"Salamander, leave her be for now, she needs her rest. And you need to go get cleaned up." I turn to see Porlyusica behind me so I throw up a mock salute, which leaves her scowling.

"Aye, sir." I turn back to Luce saying, "Looks like visiting hours are over. I'll be back in a little while." Luce yawns in answer before laying her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes.

Once she's asleep, the doc grabs me by my ear and pulls me over to the opposite side of the room before saying, "What happened out there, Salamander?"

I gulp, and looking over to make sure Luce is asleep, I quietly explain what all happened after we left the wharf. "The reason why I didn't see the ambush is because I was more focused on getting back here."

She's silent for awhile before asking, "What were you picking up?" I pull a small black box out of my back pocket and open it, showing her the ring inside.

With a ghost of a smile she nods. "She'll love it, but you may want to wait before giving it to her."

I nod. "I know. I plan on doing it on the day that marks one year since we've been together."

An idea strikes me and I ask quickly, "Is there any way you can hide this until then?" She nods and takes the box, sliding it into a pocket.

"Now, get out of my infirmary." I dodge the left hook and run to the elevator.

After I get out of the shower, and into some clean clothes, I walk into our office to find Gray, Mira, Titania and Ghost sitting in their chairs.

To say I'm surprised is an understatement. "What are you guys doing here?"

Ghost smiles. "Congratulations on the twins."

I nod and Gray jumps to the point. "Look, we're here because we have some bad news."

I sit and my chair and motion for him to continue, but instead it's Ghost that speaks up. "I found proof that Tartaros and Phantom are working together." When I look at her and she adds, "But, I also found out where one of their bases are."

Scowling, I turn to Mira. "She-Devil, I want you on planning duty, figure out the best way to take them down. Titania, what happened to the mess in the alley, and what is the damage done?"

Mira nods and Titania says, "No major damage to our side, but they took major dip in their troops." I arch an eyebrow and she explains, "There were over one-hundred people that attacked you, but the good news is that we took down another of Mard Geer's commanders."

"How goes the clean up?"

Gray grins. "The two buildings next to the alley mysteriously caught fire and everything in the alley burned to ashes."

I nod and Titania frowns. "Was that really necessary?"

Scowling, I ask incredulously, "Seriously, Titania? Do you know of another way to get rid of one-hundred bodies without Laxus getting on our case? He may be Heart's cousin, but he is still police commissioner."

Mira cuts in. "Speaking of which, he's coming over in about an hour to see the two of you."

I rub my hands over my face. "Alright, I'll go down and talk to the doc about letting Laxus see her. Anything else?"

"How soon are we doing the crew wipe?"

I turn to Ghost. "As soon as you get every bit of info we need to make the takedown as effortless as possible."

The stalker nods and raises her hands over her head, stretching as her knuckles crack. "Well, then I'm gonna grab Minerva and take off." I wave a hand and she disappears into the elevator.

"Salamander, I have to go before Romeo decides to start shooting practice without me." I nod, and Gray takes off as well, with Mira following not far behind.

When Titania stands up, I stand as well. "Titania, I think we need to start over. Everyone has accepted me as a friend, and yet, we still give each other the cold shoulder."

She turns and looks at me in surprise but nods and holds out her hand. "Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, at your service."

I smile and shake her hand saying, "Natsu Dragneel."

We drop the handshake and she says apologetically, "Please, accept my apology for appearing cold, it's just when Lucy's father partnered us together he made me pledge to always protect her as a sister, and as we grew closer, I could see how much you not being there hurt her."

I grimace. "She wasn't the only one hurt. I thought she was dead for ten years, until I wake up in a cell to see a ghost standing there in front of me, but I promise that I won't leave her again. Can you promise me something, though?"

She looks me over with a calculating eye and I say with complete certainty, "If something does happen to me in this fight, promise me you'll protect my girls. You have been there the whole time I couldn't, shit, she trusts you as much as she trust me."

Silence takes over the room for what seems like eternity, until she quietly speaks."Yeah, Natsu, I promise."

I nod and she takes off down the elevator.

 **Erza P.O.V.**

As the elevator doors close I can't believe I just promised him that, it almost seemed as if he plans on dying in the fight. "But, that's impossible," I murmur to myself.

Even as I say that, I know I need to talk to someone who knows him almost as well as he does, and two people flash into my mind. "Of course, Gray and Gajeel should know, but wait, Gajeel is still back at the alley, making sure it burns. So, then I need to find Gray."

Quickly I turn on my mic. "Ice, what is your location?"

Almost immediately I get, "I'm in the shooting range with Romeo, why?"

"I want to observe how the training is going." I say quickly, knowing Natsu listens to the com all the time.

I push the button for the 26th floor, and when the doors open, I step out quickly, plugging my ears against the thundering of the Smith and Wesson that Romeo is firing off.

After he empties the clip, I arch an eyebrow. "You haven't moved up to rifles yet?" Romeo puts the safety on and pulls out his earplugs before answering.

"Already mastered those."

Gray walks in, and seeing the look of confusion on my face, explains. "We train with firearms in reverse, starting with the rifles and moving to pistols."

"Very well, but why a Smith and Wesson? Why not a Glock 9mil?" Gray looks at me in surprise and I scowl. "What? Just because I love my swords, doesn't mean I don't know how to shoot out a pigeon's eye at a hundred yards."

He holds his hands up in surrender and looks at the trainee. "Romeo, practice with the glock. Titania and I have something to discuss."

Romeo nods and walks over to the gun safes, replacing the Smith and Wesson with a glock, and proceeding to prep it to use.

"Come on, we can talk in here, the shots aren't as loud." Gray says, indicating a door that leads to a lounging area. Once he's sitting at a table, I sit across from him and gather my thoughts before speaking. "What can you tell me about Salamander?"

He arches an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"After everyone left the meeting, he said something to me that's really bothering me." I look at him seriously. "Ice, what is he willing to do for family?"

He draws a hand through his hair and mutters so low I almost can't make it out over the gun firing. "Damn it, I hope he ain't considering what I think he's considering."

"Spill, Ice, what is it?"

He sighs and picks at a hole in the table with a fingernail before beginning. "His father's nickname was the Fire Dragon King, and for very good reason. He was excellent at using fire in a fight. I once saw him wrap his fist in fire to take someone down, though he had burns for a while afterwards."

"Natsu's other nickname is the Fire Prince, he inherited his father's ability to use fire to a very respectable degree in a fight, though he only uses it in dire circumstances." He continues as he looks at the table."

"Ice, what does that mean?" Worry for our crew leader beginning to creep through my veins.

He looks at me, and the look in his eye is enough for the worry to grow exponentially. "When I said Igneel wrapped his fist in fire, that's not the end of it. If he so wanted, he could cover his entire body in fire, though I've only seen it once in the entire time I've been in the crew. Natsu has the same ability, but this ability comes with a heavy price."

"What is the price?"

"Depending on how long the fire is used, the burns done to their skin ranges from slight redness to costing them their life. If Natsu does what I think he's going to do when we attack, he could very well end up sacrificing his life to save Heart and their kids."

Standing up so quickly I knock the chair over I almost shout. "No, I won't let that happen! I'll lock him up before I let him do that."

As I walk towards the door, Gray grabs my wrist. "Erza, I said he may, it doesn't mean he will. As long as he doesn't feel the need to, he won't use the fire."

I take a deep breath before turning around to look back at the commander. "How does he get this fire, anyway?"

He lets go of my wrist and puts his hands in his pockets. "He keeps three vials hidden on his person at all times, I don't know where, I just know that one is a special lighter while the other two are fuel, the amount of fuel he uses depends on how long he uses the fire. He doesn't use it often, though, so I can't tell you the rate at which he drains it, but I can tell you that if he empties both vials at the same time, it could very well create an explosion that could blast away this whole block."

I stare at him and he shrugs. "When we were younger, Igneel had just given him the vials to start practicing and when he accidentally used a whole vial at once it created an explosion large enough to burn the hedges on the training grounds." He chuckles. "To say that Igneel was pissed was an understatement, but when he taught Natsu to use them the right way, he gave a warning that even I remember. He said, 'never open both vials unless it is absolutely necessary because it will result in immediate death to yourself and those around you.'"

I place my hand on my hip and scowl. "We need to get those vials away from him."

Gray shutters and I can hear the fear in his normally icy tone. "You don't want to do that."

"And why not?"

"Because, the last time someone who wasn't Igneel tried to take away his fire, they ended up dying from the burns they received from him."

I look at him in shock and he holds his hands up in front of him. "Natsu didn't mean to, but when he went to grab the vials back, one of them opened and caught the poor bastard on fire."

Crossing my arms I ask, "So, what are we gonna do?"

He shrugs. "There's nothing we can do, besides wait and see."

I nod and make my way out the door throwing over my shoulder, "Thank you, Ice, I'll be going now. Have fun with training."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

As I ride the elevator down to the infirmary, I put my hand on my hip feeling the pouch that Dad gave me all those years. "Dad, if it comes to it, I will use it." I murmur, stealing myself for the idea.

Yet, I can't help thinking back to that day, all those years ago, when Dad gave me the pouch.

 **~Flashback~**

 _"Natsu, come here, please." I follow through with the kick at ice princess's ribs before turning and walking over to where Dad is standing on the outside of the ring._

 _"What's up, Dad?" I slide under the ropes to land in front of him. In his hands, he has a black leather pouch that has a belt look to it._

 _"Natsu, since you're turning eighteen in a few days, I've decided it's time to teach you how to use the dragon's fire." He says, as he draws me off to the side._

 _"But, Dad, you said that the dragon's fire takes years to learn."_

 _He nods. "I was about your age when my father taught me, so it's only right. Meet me here at sunset to start practice, until then, I'm giving you your vials to get used to wearing it."_

 _He hands me the pouch and says sternly, "Don't let anyone touch the vials themselves, if you open the vials at the wrong moment you could very easily kill someone, am I understood?" I nod and he places a hand on my shoulder. "Now, I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you at sunset."_

 _I walk back to the ring and tie the belt around my waist to keep it secure as Ice prick leans over the ropes and asks curiously, "Is that what I think it is?"_

 _Nodding, I climb back through the ropes. "Dragon's fire, Dad's gonna start teaching me at sunset, wanna watch?"_

 _Gray grins and I can almost see the light bulb appear over top of his head "Better yet, why don't we try them out now?"_

 _I shake my head. "No, ice princess, Dad said not to."_

 _Gray scowls and shrugs. "Well then, let's get back to our fight."_

 _When he throws me over the ropes, our instructor, Macao, steps in. "Alright, that's enough you two. Natsu, it's almost sundown, so go meet your father. Gray, come on, it's dinner time."_

 _Gray shakes his head and says, "I'm gonna watch them practice with Dragon's fire."_

 **~End Flashback~**

I'm thrown off my train of thought when the elevator stops and opens to the infirmary floor. Rubbing the pouch one more time, I step out and smile, seeing Luce up and feeding one of the girls.

"Hey, Luce, how you feeling?"

Luce smiles. "Better, but Porlyusica says I won't be able to move back upstairs until tomorrow."

I turn to the doc and she nods. "The births were hard on her body, so I want to keep her here overnight to monitor her."

Nodding, I look back at Luce. "Will you be okay with Laxus coming up?"

Luce perks up. "Wait, Laxus is coming?"

"Yeah, he wants to see the two of us, and I think he'll be in for a surprise since no one outside of the crew knows about the babies." I say absentmindedly as I check my watch.

Luce smiles. "I don't get to see him much, since he's so busy."

I nod, but when I go to say something else Mira comes over the com. "Salamander, your visitor is here."

I give Luce a look while turning on my mic. "I'm on my way, She-Devil, be down in five."

"Be right back." I walk over to the elevator and the doors close behind me.

When the elevator opens on the first floor, I walk out to see Mira flirting with a man that has short spiky blond hair and a scar crossing his right eye. His face is impassive, but he has a good amount of muscle for being a commissioner.

As I walk up, Mira sees me and gestures to the commissioner. "Salamander, this is Commissioner Laxus Dreyar. Commissioner Dreyar, this is Salamander, co-leader of our crew."

I see recognition light up in the man's eyes and I grin. "It's been a while, Laxus."

He nods and asks, "It's been almost, what, eleven years since I last saw you?" I nod and he says, "Well, I came to see you and my cousin about some sightings that have been appearing around town."

Mira steps in. "Why don't we head upstairs and talk about this?"

My grin never faltering I add, "Luce is excited to see you, sorry she couldn't come down herself."

Laxus nods. "Lead the way,"

Mira falls in step behind us while I walk ahead and call the elevator. When it arrives, I insert my key and hit the button for the infirmary floor.

Laxus sees this and frowns. "Why are we going to the infirmary instead of her office?"

Mira giggles and says, "You'll see"

I ignore the holes he's burning in my back, and when the doors open I step out and walk over to Luce, with Laxus right behind me.

"Shit, Lucy, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Laxus grumbles out after seeing the babies.

Luce is holding Nashi while I explain gruffly. "Because, we're in kind of deep shit with two other crews at the moment, and we had to keep the pregnancy quiet."

Laxus relaxes. "What are their names?"

I pick up Luna and Luce says, "This one is Nashi, and the one Natsu is holding is Luna."

He leans over and his eyes soften at the sight of the two girls, but he jumps back when Luce asks, "Would you like to hold one of them?"

I almost laugh when he shakes his head. "No, they're yours, but you know I could help set up protection for these two."

Luce shakes her head. "No, we'll be fine."

Then Laxus straightens up and his tone becomes serious. "The other reason why I came down, is because marks of dragon's fire have been seen in Light and Shadow territory."

I frown. "That's impossible there are only two pouches of it in the city. I haven't used mine in months, and the other is buried six feet under with my father."

He looks at me with sadness in his eyes and says, "Are you sure about your father's? Have you been to his grave lately to look for tampering?"

I freeze and turn to Mira. "She-Devil, I want Metal and Ice to drop whatever they're doing and meet me in the lobby in the next five minutes." Mira nods and calls my commanders while I set Luna back in her bed.

"Luce, I'll be back soon, this shouldn't take long." I give her a peck on the cheek before I run towards the elevator.

When the doors open to the lobby, I run out and see Gray and Gajeel already waiting for me by the doors.

"Oi, Salamander, what's wrong?" Metal asks, as he matches my pace.

"We need to go check on Dad." I say, picking up the pace until we're running.

"Wait, why do you think someone messed with him?" Gray huffs.

When we're outside the gate to the cemetery I say, "Because, the police found dragon fire in Light and Shadow territory."

Ice freezes, looking through the gate with wide eyes. "That's impossible, only two pouches are in the city and you have one of them."

I nod and push the gate open. "That's why we need to check on Dad."

When we get to the top of the hill, where Dad's tombstone is, we find something I had hoped to never see, the grave is dug up, his coffin smashed.

"Metal, I want you to track down the shitheads who did this. Ice, find that pouch, I want it in my hands as soon as possible."

Covering my rage, I call to Mira, "She-Devil, let Laxus know that he has been disturbed and we need it fixed."

"Copy, Salamander, he's already on his way."

* * *

 **Have I told y'all you're amazing? I haven't? Well guess what?**

 **Y'ALL ARE AMAZING!**

 **I really do love how y'all have responded to this story and I must say that it will only get better from here. So keep it up with the faves, follows, and most of all reviews and I will see you next week.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	7. Burn, Burn, Burn

**Alright so y'all are probably wondering why this chapter is so much shorter then my previous ones. Well I kind of went back and did some chopping because lets face it. Writing fifteen pages a chapter gets kind of annoying after a while so now I've dropped it down to anywhere between five and ten pages. You still get the whole plot that I wrote before, there'll just be more chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

A few hours later, I'm trudging my way home after having to deal with the police and fixing Dad's grave.

When I get up to the office I find Ghost sitting in her chair, waiting. "Natsu, I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you earlier, I would've gotten caught, but Phantom has the pouch and they—"

I raise my hand and she stops. "That's all I needed to know. Thank you, Ghost, you may go now." She frowns but leaves without another word.

Once back in our room, I shower, get changed, and walk back into the office, leaving a message for Luce, before stepping in the elevator and making my way out to the sidewalk.

Heading east, I soon reach the forest, but instead of taking the trail to Lucy's parents, I take a lower one that has only been used recently.

After an hour, I find the building I'm looking for, a run down two-story log cabin. As I get closer, I can see the Phantom crew mark painted or carved on almost every wall.

When I get close enough, I look through a window to see no one in the room, but when I look on the desk I can see Dad's pouch, so I carefully slide open the window and jump inside.

Once the pouch is in my hands, I immediately feel a weight lift off my shoulders, but before I lose the pouch, I wrap the belt around my upper arm where Dad used to always keep it.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

I turn to see a figure standing in the doorway. When the lights flip on, I immediately recognize the figure in the door.

"You!" I point an accusatory finger at the man. "You stole from my father, you killed my mother, and Heart's parents. Now, you have to die." I growl, feeling rage at the entire situation flood through my veins.

He laughs and states cockily, "Don't be so sure about that, Salamander." Then something clicks and I start grinning. "Why are you grinning? You're about to die."

I reach behind me and turn the first of the vials. "You forget that we're in a wooden cabin."

The man pales and I flick my hand across the igniter. When I bring it around he starts shaking.

"Now, you're about to feel the wrath of the Prince of Fire." I can feel the flames licking across my fist, feeling that I have woefully missed.

I jump and grab his face with my lit hand, keeping a firm grip until he finally stops clawing at me. Then, I ignite my other fist and run my hands over the walls, effectively setting them on fire as I wander through the cabin.

Whenever I come across someone, I burn them until they stop screaming, and pass out from the pain before moving on. When the entire downstairs is thoroughly aflame, I walk out and shake the flames from my fist, gritting my teeth against the pain.

"Damn it, I held them too long." I groan, as I make my way back to town.

When I get to town I go to use my com only to find it's been melted from the flames. "Are you fucking kidding me?! She couldn't fucking make it fireproof?" I practically yell to night sky.

I pull off the useless jewelry and start jogging when base comes in view. As I walk, my sixth sense picks up a presence trailing behind me.

"What do you want, Ghost?"

The stalker appears beside me and she asks simply, "Feel better now?"

I cast a sideways glance her way. "What do you mean?"

She huffs. "I saw you go through that cabin; why didn't you let anyone know where you went? Heart is worried sick."

Frowning, I slow down a bit and turn to the assassin. "I left a note in our office."

Ghost frowns. "Where? I didn't see one."

When we get to base, we go around and enter one of the side doors before taking the elevator to the infirmary.

While we're riding the elevator, Ghost turns on her mic. "Yeah, I found him."

I look at her with a raised eyebrow and she explains. "She-Devil was asking if I had found you."

I nod, and when the doors open, I walk in to see Mira, Erza, and Gray standing around Luce, talking.

When the elevator dings, they turn towards me and Gray scowls. "Alright, Flame Brain, how bad did you burn yourself this time?"

I lift my hands and state calmly, "Relax, Ice, I only did a bit of damage to my hands." He snorts and walks over, trying to burn holes through my hands with his gaze. "Bullshit. What, did you spend the entire time in there, fists blazing?"

I shrug, but can't help the faint grin that paints my face. "Maybe, but it was worth it."

He sighs, and Erza pulls one of her long swords, pointing it straight at me. "If you do anything like that again, I will personally end your life."

I look at her and scowl. "Titania, what I do with my fire is my business no one else's." I'm so distracted with answering questions, that I don't hear Luce walk up behind me until she slaps me across the back of my head.

Turning around, I flinch at the dark aura surrounding her. "Hey, Luce."

She doesn't say anything in reply but slaps me again before walking over to the girls. I sigh, and when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Mira looking at me with sympathy in her ice blue eyes.

"She'll calm down in a bit, you just have to give her time."

Looking back at Luce, I nod, and walk over to Porlyusica. "Hey, Doc, can you bandage me up?"

She gets up and turns my hands over, examining them and tsks. "You boys really don't know how to stay out of trouble. At least with the ladies, they know how to avoid hurting themselves if it isn't necessary."

She drops my hands and walks over to a cabinet, returning with a tube of burn cream and some bandages before quickly wrapping them. "You do understand that if you burn your hands again, before they completely heal, you'll have severe scarring."

"Yeah, Doc, I know the rules." She finishes wrapping up my left hand, and then walks back to her desk. Sighing, I cast one more glance Lucy's way before walking to the elevator and going up to our office.

Walking through the doors, I look over to see someone sitting in Lucy's chair so I ask testily, "What are you doing up here? No one is supposed to be up here at this hour."

He chuckles, then replies in an emotionless tone. "I must admit, Salamander, well done taking Heart."

I freeze, and my eyes narrow when I recognize his voice.

"It's been ten years since I last heard from you, Sting, what the hell happened?" I ask, as I quickly glance around to find his brother sitting in my chair.

 _Damn it, I knew I should've gotten my com replaced before I came up_. I mentally kick myself after my right hand moves to my left wrist only to find my com gone.

"Since we're going on a first name basis, _Natsu_ , what the hell happened to you?" Running through my options, I decide on the best way to buy me a little time.

"Oh, you know, having my house burned down, my mother killed in the fire, believing my girl is dead for ten years... The usual." I shrug, feigning indifference.

Finally, I land upon a plan. Gluing my poker mask, on I jump straight to the point. "Sting and Rogue, why are you here in this base? It does not belong to you, it is solely under the ownership of Draco Cor."

Sting laughs, and I can see him pulling out a dagger as he explains, "Which is why we are here; you stole Heart, so now we'll steal both mafias."

When I see a flash of blue sneak behind Sting, I let a dangerous grin flash across my face. "You've forgotten one thing, Sting."

He pauses and a blonde eyebrow raises. "Oh, and what is that?" I let out two whistles much like Luce does, and before they know what's happening, Plue and Happy jump for the kill.

After they retreat, I murmur, "We're the number one Crew in Magnolia for a reason."

I call both animals to my side and head to the infirmary, hoping the council is still there. But when the doors open, the lights are low and only Luce is there, asleep.

Growling softly, I punch the button for the 29th floor and pray to the gods that I don't die from breaking the base's number one rule.

When the doors open, I walk out and quickly make my way to Mira's door, having memorized months back who had which room number.

Knocking on the door, I only have to wait a few seconds before Mira opens it up. Her eyes go wide when she sees me standing there. "What the hell are you doing on this floor?"

I point to her com. "Call the others, there's a bit of a mess in our office that needs to be taken care of." Looking at me in confusion, she follows me to the elevator and up to the office, where Sting and Rogue still lay in pools of blood.

When Mira sees this I say sharply, "I want to know how they got in here, and find out if there are any more. I'm going back to the infirmary to keep an eye on Heart."

She nods, and I turn back towards the elevator to see Ghost, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel walking out. "Oi, Salamander, what's going on?"

Gajeel shifts uncomfortably when I turn a harsh glare his way. "You tell me, why the leaders of the Light and Shadow Crew, snuck into our office. _Then_ ask me what's going on."

They stare at me for a moment, before rushing into the office, and I take the chance to get into the elevator and get to the infirmary. Just like last time, the lights are low, and no one's there except for Luce, who's sleeping in the bed, and the girls sleeping in their beds next to hers.

Walking over, I climb in the bed with Luce, and wrap my arms protectively around her, making sure to not let her go.

* * *

 **Alright y'all know the routine. Let me know what you think by leaving those reviews and make sure that if you're a new reader you fave and follow both me and this story for more.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	8. To Hargeon

***Groans* So my day so far has not been good. Due to my classes I have to be up at 5 am. 5! In order to catch the public bus I get up at 5, leave the house at 5:30 and walk to the next town over.**

 **Yes there are stops that are closer but with the stop I get picked up at I know what time the bus gets there and what time I have to be there by.**

 **Anyway reason why I'm whining is because I woke up at three in the morning. That's not good for a person like me who gets grouchy if she doesn't get her sleep. So yeah, sleep escapes me once again.**

 **But I'm done whining, I'll see y'all at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

The next morning, when I wake up, I feel arms around me, but relax when I look down to see they belong to Natsu.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I go to get up only for him to tighten his arms around me, and I hear him mumble, "Ain't no one taking my Luce."

I giggle and when I hear a yawn behind me I ask quietly, "Sleep well?" He grumbles, and when his grip loosens I take the chance to get up and go to the bathroom on the opposite side of the room.

When I walk out, I see him watching the girls as they sleep in their beds. I can tell something's bothering him.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

He looks at me and I can see sadness and what looks like regret flash across his face.

Confused as to why I'm seeing such emotions, I start to ask, but then the elevator opens and the council steps out and walk over toward Natsu.

When they start murmuring, he holds up a hand. "Luce, get over here, you need to hear this."

I walk over and sit next to him on the bed, and Mira states, "We still haven't been able to figure out how they broke in last night, so we've decided that while this goes on it would be best for you and the kids to go into hiding."

I frown and Natsu elaborates. "Last night, Sting and Rogue broke into our office and were waiting to kill us, so I did the only thing possible at the time."

I nod and look at Erza. "Have the bodies been taken care of?"

She shakes her head. "We were waiting for you two, so you could decide."

Looking at Natsu, I make a decision. "Burn them."

Natsu nods, lost in his thoughts. Finally, he asks, "She-Devil, how deep are we going into hiding?"

She gives a sad smile. "Pretty deep, we've already written up the new backgrounds."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

While I'm thinking over this idea, I look up at Gajeel. "Metal, how far along is Romeo in his training?"

He looks at me in surprise. "He's lacking in the hand-to-hand, but everything else is tight."

Almost as if she read my mind, Luce turns to her partner. "Titania, how far along is Wendy in her training?"

Erza studies her face. "The same as Romeo, why?"

Luce and I share a look and I say, "She-Devil, put down two more backgrounds for Romeo and Wendy, and papers for two snow leopards and a mutt."

The wheels turn in Mira's head, and when they click, she says, "You don't have to worry about Happy's and Plue's papers, those are already filled out, but I'll have Rufus and Bookworm get started on the other three right away."

"You guys may want to go upstairs and get packed. I'll send Cancer and Virgo up, as well as new coms for both of you." Mira suggests.

We nod and each take a baby as we walk to the elevator and up to our room. While we get ready, we lay the babies on the bed so that they can continue sleeping, though, it doesn't last long when someone knocks on the door and wakes them up.

While Luce takes care of the babies, I open the door and let the crew stylist, Cancer, and the seamstress, Virgo, in.

Virgo goes over and helps Luce, while Cancer turns to me. "She-Devil said I have to give you a completely new do, will you be okay with that?"

I nod. "Do what you have to in order to make us as unrecognizable as possible, even if it means dying mine and hers."

He nods. "I have just the thing."

Two hours later, after my hair has been dyed three times to make sure the color stays, we're meeting with the council.

"Where are we going to be staying?" I inquire, as details are being thrown back and forth in girl language.

The ladies look at me in surprise and Gajeel grouches, "We don't understand girl-talk, you gotta speak English for us to understand."

Mira clears her throat and explains, "In Hargeon, we have a sister crew that was started by Millianna and Kagura. They have a house in the mountains near Hargeon that you'll be staying at. There's enough room for all three animals to move, and the house has more than enough space for everyone who's going."

I nod. "And the council will be taking care of the crew and company while we're in hiding?"

I relax when they nod, and Gray assures me,"We got this, Flame Brain, we're not gonna let anything happen to the crew, or the business. Besides, Titania will kill us if we do."

Then Luce asks, "When are we leaving?"

Mira looks at the clock."When it's sufficiently dark out, three black SUV's will pull up out front," she explains, "you'll be getting in the middle one, and once you reach the outskirts of Hargeon the other two will drive off in different directions to ward off followers."

Hours pass as we continue hammering out details of what all is going to happen while we're in hiding. That is, until Mira announces, "The vans will be here in ten minutes, so let's go ahead to the lobby to wait."

When Luce goes to grab her cloak I grab it first and put it on her, making sure to hide her face so no one can see her. Quietly, I murmur in her ear. "Go ahead, I'll be down with the animals." She nods and takes one of the car seats while Erza takes the other.

When they're far enough down the hall, I turn to the remaining three. "While we're gone, I want you to test the coms safety. Ice and Metal, you know the deal: one email everyday, encrypted and in code."

Mira looks at them in confusion, and as we walk I hear Gray say, "We'll explain when they're safe." When we pass the room that used to be Happy and Plue's playroom, I whistle, and both run out the doggy door to follow me.

"Salamander, are you sure you'll be safe with just two rookies?" I turn to Gajeel with a grin on my face and ask cockily, "Who's the best hand-to-hand fighter on the men's side?"

He copies my grin. "So, that's why you chose them?"

I nod. "Plus, you said that they make a great team together, and this'll help plant the idea that they could work together in such a capacity."

They nod, and when the doors open to the lobby, I throw my hood up, making sure to cover my forehead, which feels bare since Cancer greased my hair back.

"Ugh, I miss my spikes." I groan, noticing once again missing the weight of my spikes swinging back and forth across my face.

At the feel of a pressure on my forearm, I look down to see Luce laying a hand on my arm and looking at me. I give a small smile and we walk out, when Mira announces the arrival of the cars.

"The coms are in your bags already and the house has wifi and laptops for you to use. If we need to get in contact, we'll email you. And there will be guards posted 24/7 around the premises, along with the two trainees." Mira explains as we climb in.

When she shuts the door, the cars pull off and I lean my head against the window, the exhaustion from the past few days catching up to me. As we drive, Luce strikes up a conversation with Romeo and Wendy, who are sitting in the back, seat while the cats and dog are sprawled around them.

Looking back at the trainees, I jump into their conversation. "So, for your training, we'll be doing an on/off schedule, meaning that while one works with me the other will be with Heart and the girls, is that clear?"

They nod and Wendy asks, "Is it alright if we call you by your actual names or do we have to call you by code names?"

I shake my head. "Rule one of hiding: you push any thread of your past life away. Meaning, you live by the name that are on your papers. My name on paper is Gemi, Heart's is Mini, Wendy, your's is Melody, and Romeo, your's is..."

The trainee interrupts, "Mine is Gale, Ice and Metal drilled the lesson in plenty enough to study the papers before hand."

I grimace. "The only reason why they drill it in is because they ruined a stealth mission by not studying enough."

"More like they didn't study at all," Luce snorts. "I still can't believe you sent two men into a room full of women."

Both trainees perks up and Wendy asks, "What happened?"

I look at Luce and she rolls her eyes. "This was back when Kagura and Milliana were just starting our sister crew, Mermaid Heel. We would hold meetings in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of Heart Territory."

She looks at me and I add, "We had heard rumors that the infamous Heart, the most dangerous female in Magnolia, was hosting these meetings. Now, at the time we had the challenge going on that whichever male leader caught Heart first would rule by her side over Magnolia."

Looking back at the trainees, I grimace. "I had sent Ice and Metal to check out the meeting, but they failed to study the information provided beforehand and ended up walking into a..."

I look at Luce and she scowls. "Let's just say they were lucky to escape with their lives. The only reason why they did was because Titania was out on another mission."

We hear snickering and look back to see Wendy trying to hide a laugh and Romeo pale as a ghost, so Luce finishes with, "The moral of the story, is to study your files before you move out."

"And, never get on Titania's bad side." I add.

The trainees laugh and Luce yawns.

"You three go ahead and get some sleep, we won't be there for a few more hours." I suggest.

Luce gives me a tired smile and leans against the window, and not five minutes later she's out cold. When I turn back, I'm surprised to see Wendy leaning on Romeo's shoulder, already asleep, while Romeo is fighting it.

When he sees me he asks hesitantly, "Is she really your sister?"

I nod and ask in return, "Have Ice and Metal already told you the rules?"

He nods. "If I date her, I can't break her heart or my bones get broken; if I let her get hurt in the field, I get worse then she does, and above all, if she dies then so do I."

I look him over and nod. "You've really grown since we took you in, I think you'll do great."

He looks at me in surprise before a small grin appears. "Thank you, sir, I appreciate the kindness you've given me and Carla, and I swear I'll return it to the family tenfold."

I laugh softly. "You're almost ready to join the ranks, kid. Once you master hand-to-hand, you'll be one of us, and if I do say so myself, you'll make your father proud. Now, get some sleep, no one can operate at full capacity without at least a few hours of sleep."

He nods and lays his head down on top of Wendy's before falling asleep as well.

Looking forward, I turn to the driver. "How much further, Kagura?"

Without taking her eyes off the road she replies, "About an hour, sir."

I nod and look out the window before asking absentmindedly, "How goes things in Mermaid Heel?"

"Well, we've managed to land the judges in our pockets, and right now we're working our way through the police department. But, it shouldn't be more than a month before the police are in our back pocket, as well."

"Good, good. Any trouble with opposing gangs or crews?"

"No, sir, once they heard rumors that the Heart Crew had started to move in, most fled the town while others have already merged."

"Remind me, is Mermaid Heel all female, or are men allowed as well?"

Kagura shakes her head. "We are following Heart's example by starting with women, and Millianna and I have decided that once we have the police in our pockets we will let men in as well."

"Good," I nod in understanding. "Now, when did you buy the house?"

She shakes her head and explains, "Our Crew built it by hand, the plans were designed by Bookworm, and Titania came out to oversee it. Once again following Heart's example, we've started establishing safe houses laid out in the mountains around the town."

I stay quiet for a little while until Kagura says, "Sir, you may want to wake the others, we'll be arriving in about ten minutes."

"Thank you, Kagura."

I turn around, first waking Romeo, and when he lifts his head I point at Wendy. "Wake her up, we'll be at the house in a little under ten minutes."

He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and nods, as I turn to Luce, almost dreading waking her up. Pushing the feeling down, I grab her shoulder and gently shake her.

When she looks at me I murmur, "Time to get up, weirdo, we're almost there."

She nods and yawns before leaning over the car seats to look at Luna and Nashi.

Not long after that, Kagura is pulling into the driveway. Getting out, I go to grab one of the car seats but Wendy steps around.

"I'll take her, you and Romeo should go check the house."

I look at her in surprise but give a shrug of acceptance. "Okay, Romeo on my six."

As I walk, I can hear Romeo catch up, and when I unlock the door I see him out of the corner of my eye sporting a glock.

After we check the house and get the babies situated, the four of us are sitting in the living room. I turn to Romeo. "When did Metal fit you with a glock?"

He shrugs. "Metal said that since my knives weren't ready that I should keep it on hand."

Luce looks at him in surprise. "What do you mean, your knives aren't ready? They should've been finished about a month ago."

Looking at her I state calmly, "Everyone has been so busy with the new troubles popping up, that it kind of fell to the back burner, but they should be done soon. Actually, have they told you what your mark is yet?"

Romeo grins and pulls a paper out of his back pocket. "Metal gave it to me right before we left, so, I haven't seen it, either." He opens the paper. "Huh. I got a flame."

Wendy perks up. "Awesome! But, I bet you can't guess what mine is."

Luce smirks and I grin, while Romeo thinks for a second.

"Isn't your's a pair of wings?" he guesses.

Wendy looks at him in shock. "How did you know?"

I reach over and point to where her knife pouch can be seen, and give her a bit of advice. "You need to hide your knife pouch better."

She blushes. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about the fact that your symbol is stamped into your pouch."

Luce waves her hand dismissively and leans forward. "It's alright, Wendy, but do you know why we do that?"

Both trainees stop and think for a second, and Romeo shakes his head.

"Why?" Wendy asks.

A look of sadness crosses Lucy's face as she says, "It's so that if something happens we can know who you were."

Then it clicks across for them and Romeo asks, "So, that's why everyone has a symbol?"

I nod and look at the clock on the wall. "Come on, it's time for bed. We'll cover more tomorrow."

They nod and Luce lets out a yawn before turning and going up the steps, Wendy and Romeo not far behind.

With a sigh, I get up and follow Luce to our room, and when I crawl in bed she asks quietly, "How long do you think we'll have to stay here?"

I frown and wrap my arms around her waist. "I don't know, truth be told. As long as Phantom and Tartaros are out there, we'll have to stay here, but you won't have to worry because I'm right here with you, always."

She lays her head on my chest, and as she drifts off I hear, "I love you."

I kiss the top her of her head and murmur in return, "I love you, too, my beautiful and terrifying Heart."

* * *

 **So they've gone into hiding while the crew wipe continues, and they've dragged Wendy and Romeo along with them. How long do y'all think it'll be before they can return to Magnolia and running the crew?**

 **Let me know what you think by leaving a review and if you haven't already make sure you fave and follow.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. When does this grizzly get to hibernate?**


	9. The Eclipse Project

**First up, getting up at 5 in the morning is a bitch. Especially when you're used to crashing at midnight after being on a computer almost all day long. I'm fine when I have my coffee but there's days when I can't afford it or I don't have time to go get it.**

 **I prefer coffee with lots of extra sugar. Takes longer to burn off and I stay more alert longer. A bitch if you drink it at night but, eh. Anyway I bring y'all Chapter 9 of Crews. Last chapter Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Romeo fled Magnolia with Natsu and Lucy's newborn girls in tow after Light and Shadow broke into the tower. So let's see what's happening this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9

 **~ One Year Later~ Lucy P.O.V.**

I'm in town at the farmers market with Wendy when she comes up with a dress in hand. "Mini, look at this one."

Looking over the slim frame, the low cut chest, and the lack of sleeves, I raise an eyebrow.

"You know Gemi is gonna skin you and Gale alive if you buy that, right?"

She pouts. "But it's too cute not to get,"

I give her a small smile. "Tell you what, we'll buy it and I'll try to sweet talk Gemi into letting you wear it tonight."

She jumps for joy before saying, "I can't believe we actually get to go out for dinner tonight, who did you set up for babysitting?"

Laughing, I turn to look at some cute skirts on sale. "Actually, Gemi picked them out so I'm not sure, but come on, we still have to pick out gifts for the girls birthday."

As we walk down the street, her voice drops down to a mere murmur. "I can't believe it's been a year already."

I nod. "But the good news is, we may not have to be here much past another year,"

She looks at me in surprise, and when we stop at a cafe for lunch I explain. "Just got the report in last night: there are only a few branches left to take care of before we can return."

Looking past me, she giggles, but when I ask, "What's so funny?" she shakes her head and zips her lips. Narrowing my eyes, I growl, "Alright, Melody, spill."

She shakes her head again, and I jump when someone speaks behind me.

"My, my, Mini, you look beautiful in the daylight."

Jumping up, I wrap my arms around Natsu. "Gemi, I thought you and Gale were still at the dojo,"

He chuckles and Gale shrugs. "Class ended early when I threw him through the wall."

I turn toward him while Natsu wraps his arm around my waist. "Did you do any damage?" He shakes his head. "Good, you have no idea how much it costs to fix the holes you two put in the walls."

Natsu looks at his watch. "Come on, we should be getting back if we're gonna be ready in time for the dinner reservations."

As we walk towards the car I look at him. "Speaking of reservations, where is ours at?"

He shakes his head. "It's a surprise, but I promise you'll love it."

When we get back to the house, I look out over the lake and muse, "They chose a really good location for this house,"

"That they did,"

My head whips around in shock to see a white-haired, ice blue-eyed assassin leaning on the railing of the porch.

"She-Devil, what are you doing here?"

Mira laughs and shrugs. "It's been a year since we've seen you, and we thought it was about time we paid a visit. Isn't that right, Titania?"

I look again to see Erza coming out of the house, holding Luna. She nods. "It has been awhile, partner."

Running up, I hug them both. "So, wait, _you_ guys are babysitting?"

They nod and Mira says, "We figured we would watch the girls so you four could have a day off."

I smile. "Thank you,"

Natsu laughs. "Alright, you ladies go upstairs and get ready, and Romeo and I will watch the girls."

As the four of us walk up the steps Erza asks, "So, how has the year been with just you four up here with the girls?"

I smile. "Wendy and Romeo are the best of helpers,"

Then Wendy adds, "For the first couple months, while the girls were working out their sleeping habits, we all took turns so that no one person became overly exhausted."

They look at me and I nod. "It's true, you wouldn't know it just by looking at them, but Wendy and Romeo make great caretakers, even if Romeo sometimes freaks out at a random crying spell."

As the laughter dies down, I close the door behind us.

"So, how have Happy, Carla, and Plue been getting along?" Mira asks.

"You know, I think that Happy has a crush on Carla," I say, as I walk into the bathroom to change into my dress.

Even through the door I can hear Erza state, "Well, even when they were at base, Happy didn't listen that much whenever Carla was around."

Then Wendy says uncertainly, "I guess you're right, I mean, I never noticed at base, but when we got here and we started training, I noticed that Happy is almost always near Carla."

As I walk out I look at the trainee. "That's something I've been meaning to talk to you and Romeo about,"

She looks at me in confusion.

"Well, Natsu and I have talked about it and we've decided on two things. One being that we're gonna train you two to run the crew and company, so that if something happens to us, and since it'll be years until the girls are ready to take control."

She looks worried but Mira says, "That's a great idea, having the next generation involved like that."

Wendy relaxes. "Are you sure we're the right ones for the job?"

I give her a small smile. "It was actually Natsu's idea in the first place, and so that you get a feel for things, the second thing is that we've decided to partner you two together as a team."

After the trainee makes sense of the news she says, "Really? We're gonna be a team, and you're gonna train us to takeover?"

I nod, and as she steps into the bathroom I add, "This is just a safety protocol in case something happens to Natsu and I before the girls are old enough to take over, and when the company and crew is handed to them, then you'll be held on as advisors."

I hear squealing and Erza says, "I think she likes the idea, but what makes you think you need to install these protocols?"

Looking at the knight I explain, "Because the girls won't be inheriting the company until they turn twenty-one."

She nods, and we all turn to see Wendy walking out of the bathroom in the dress we bought her earlier.

I raise an eyebrow. "Natsu will definitely skin you and Romeo alive," I warn her, but Wendy just grins, and Mira and Erza laugh.

"Now then, what are we going to do about your hair?"

I turn to find Mira standing right behind me with about a dozen different hair products in her arms.

"Mira, what are you doing?" I quickly ask, taking a step back.

She giggles. "Why, we're gonna make that dull, black hair shine, now aren't we, Titania?"

Erza wraps her arms around me and says, "Oh, yes, we are, She-Devil,"

When I hear giggling I look over to see Wendy hiding a laugh.

"If you guys do it to me then you have to do it to Wendy as well." I tell them.

Wendy squeaks and tries to run for the door, but Mira appears in front of her and says, "It is our leader's wishes,"

Gulping, the trainee turns and walks back to sit on the bed, scowling at me while I stick my tongue out at her.

"You know, I haven't seen you this childish since we were first partnered together," Erza muses.

I look at her from where I'm sitting as Mira messes with my hair, "I don't know, Natsu just kind of made me realize that not everything has to be so serious all the time."

To change the topic Mira says, "So, Titania has a lover now."

Turning my head towards my partner I ask, "Who is it? How long? Could it go all the way?"

Erza scowls and crosses her arms. "How do you know about that, Mira?"

Mira giggles. "Oh, I heard it from a birdy, who heard it from the source."

A dark aura can be seen gathering around Erza, but it suddenly disappears. "At least I don't sleep with the police commissioner." She retorts in an evil tone.

Mira tenses and drops my hair as Erza's statement works it way through my head. Standing up and turning around, I say in a low tone, "You're sleeping with my cousin and you didn't bother to tell me sooner?"

The She-Devil looks at me, confused, and I can't hide the grin that spreads across my face. "Mira, this is juicy shit I can use to get back at him whenever he complains about my choice of Natsu."

They relax, and we all look at Wendy when she starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

Once Wendy stops laughing long enough to catch her breath, she shakes her head, not wanting to answer. I cross my arms and Wendy explains, "The look on their faces was priceless when you went from murder mode to grinning like a fool."

Shrugging, I sit back in the chair so Mira can finish my hair and makeup, and then trade places so Wendy can have hers done.

Almost like clockwork, just as Mira is finishing Wendy's hair, Natsu knocks on the door. "Ladies, come on, if we don't leave now, we won't make the reservation."

Erza opens the door and we step out as she tells him, "We're done, anyway,"

Instead of saying something else, his jaw drops when he sees us in our dresses.

"Damn, You were gorgeous before, but now you're a goddess."

The blush that crosses my face is undeniable, but the ladies don't mention it.

"Sir, we should be going."

Natsu nods, and everyone makes their way down the steps, and when we reach the living room I turn to Erza and Mira. "The girls are in bed by 7:00, and the animals fed by 7:30. Oh, and if Happy doesn't listen he doesn't get his salmon."

Looking at the ground, I feel as if I'm forgetting something, but Natsu grabs my wrist. "Come on, weirdo, they have it all under control."

I look at him then the ladies and Mira waves her hands in front of her, shooing us out the door. "Go have fun, and have a night out without having to worry about your girls."

Taking a deep breath, I smile and turn towards the open door where Romeo and Wendy are already waiting in the SUV.

Once we start making our way back to the city, Natsu turns to Wendy. "Where did you find that dress?"

Wendy gulps and I put my hand on his arm. "Calm down, she's eighteen now, she can take care of herself."

Instead of replying, he gives Romeo the stink eye, and turns back around to watch the scenery change from forest to city housing, and not long after the SUV pulls up in front of the restaurant.

Stepping out and taking his hand I ask quietly, "How did you manage to get reservations here? The Eclipse Project has a waiting list of seven years,"

He chuckles and simply explains, "Pulled a few strings," then leans in so only I can hear. "May also have included a dead body or two." I slap his arm and he shrugs. "What? I got the reservations, didn't I?" I smile.

A waiter asks, "Name please?" Natsu replies, "Lucky,"

The waiter nods and grabs four menus before guiding us over to two tables set next to the window with an amazing view of the water.

As the waiter sets the menus down, Natsu turns to the trainees. "You two have your own table for tonight, so have fun."

They give him a smile and sit.

"Gemi, this is amazing, I can't believe you managed to get seats like this, and in such a busy restaurant as this one!" I exclaim softly as I look out over the water.

When the waiter returns, we give him our orders and this time Natsu only orders one plate instead of ten.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I watch him with concern.

He frowns. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I gesture towards where the waiter was standing. "Because you normally order much more than that."

He gives a small grin, showing of one of his elongated fangs. "Tonight, I'm making an exception."

I look at him in confusion, but look up when the waiter walks over with the appetizer and two plates with napkins on them. What catches my attention though is the fact that there is something under my napkin.

Lifting up the napkin, I frown when I see a black box, but the pieces fall in place as Natsu stands, takes the black box, and kneels in front of me.

"Mini Celestial, will you marry me?"

Covering my mouth with my hands I nod and squeak out, "Yes... yes, I'll marry you."

He stands and puts the ring on my finger before kissing me, only when he pulls away do I notice that the entire restaurant is cheering and applauding.

When we sit back down I ask softly, "How did you plan all this and find time for a ring?"

He grins sheepishly and explains, "The day you gave birth to the girls, the reason I went out was to pick up the ring, and I had Doc hide it while we went into hiding."

I grab his hand and place it against my cheek. "Thank you for everything,"

He takes my hands in his and whispers, "Anything for my dear Heart."

After dinner, the four of us take a walk on the beach and talk about anything that crosses our minds.

"Alright, it's about time we got back, we don't want She-Devil and Titania planting bugs across the house." Natsu states after a while.

Wendy and Romeo actually look scared, but I laugh. "The only time they plant bugs is when we're doing a long term mission."

They relax, and we make our way back down the beach, towards the parking lot where the SUV sits, waiting. When we get closer, I see a movement from the other side of the car and I say quietly, "Natsu, go around the back side of the car, I'll take the front."

He nods, then follows my instruction, signaling for Romeo to follow behind him. As they walk away, Wendy and I circle around to the front of the car, keeping low and staying silent.

Pulling a two shot pistol out of my purse, I point it at the person. "Who are you and why are you hanging around this car?"

He looks up in shock, but when he goes to stand up he freezes as Natsu holds a knife to his throat and growls, "Answer the lady if you don't want to die."

The guy sneers. "So, it is the infamous Heart and Salamander. I had heard rumors, but I wanted to know for myself."

I point the gun at his head. "Gale, Melody, tie him up and throw him in the back."

The trainees make quick work with a roll of duct tape and shipping rope before tossing him in the back, as I check the driver to find her unconscious.

"Gemi, you drive. Melody, Gale, watch him." I move the driver into the backseat as Natsu slides into the driver's seat, and the trainees hop in the back with the guy.

Natsu tears out of the parking lot and makes it to the Mermaid Heel base in under ten minutes—normally it would've taken half an hour.

He parks in the alley behind the building, and we grab the driver while the trainees grab the guy, and we haul them inside. When we get inside, Kagura and Millianna are waiting along with two others who she instructs to take the driver.

Miliana leaves with the trainees to tie up the guy while Kagura asks, "What happened?"

I scowl. "Let's speak in your office, and I need Titania down here, ASAP."

Kagura nods, and leads us to an elevator and down three more floors before opening to a nice sized office. Along the walls are rack upon rack of swords and in the middle of the room sits a conference table. On the desk are lacrima for the holoscreens that Levy, Yukino, and Minerva invented while we've been in hiding. We walk out of the elevator and Kagura gestures to the chairs. "Heart, Salamander, please have a seat, and if you would like you can call She-Devil to check on the girls."

I nod and take a seat, turning on the holoscreen and navigating until the screen goes black and in the corner a blue circle says 'Connecting'.

After a minute the screen lights up again and Mira can be seen, sitting in the chair in the living room of the house. When I see her I relax immediately. "She-Devil, has Titania left yet?"

She nods. "Yes, Heart, she should be there in five minutes."

"Now, how are the girls, are they in bed yet?"

She nods. "Yes, Heart, they're sound asleep, and I have Carla and Happy staying in their room as well." When I frown, she adds, "Plue is next to me, keeping ears on the downstairs."

I nod and Natsu whispers, "Show her the ring."

I scowl and push his head away before bringing my hand up for her to see the bright red ruby situated in the golden dragon's mouth.

She squeals quietly and after she calms down she says, "Congratulations! I'll start planning the wedding for when you return."

I look back to see Natsu nodding. "That sounds good to me, but we have to go for now. Keep a good eye on the girls for us."

Mira salutes with an, "Aye Sir," before the screen goes black. Shutting off the lacrima, I turn in the chair to see the elevator opening and Erza walking out.

She scans the room, her eyes shining at the swords, but she quickly refocuses and asks sternly, "Heart, what is this I hear about you being attacked?"

I shake my head and explain. "We ambushed the would-be attacker, and now he's being tied up downstairs for interrogation as we speak."

She nods and Natsu adds, "Titania, we'll take care of interrogation, but we need you to run down the rumors and find out who started them."

She salutes, then turns back to the elevator while Kagura explains, "Millianna is prepping the room now, and she'll send one of the trainees down when they're ready."

"Good, in the meantime, catch us up on the updates with Mermaid Heel."

Kagura actually smiles and pride colors her tone as she states, "The entire judicial system and police force of Hargeon are in our back pocket and we've started integrating men into the organization, but it's slow going since we have to train them up to standards."

I frown and Natsu says, "If you need instructors, we can send one or two from home base to speed it up."

She shakes her head. "No, if they don't meet the criteria after a set amount of time, they're cut from the roster and we move on to the next."

"What is the time period?" I ask her.

"Depends, it can vary from two to six months."

We share a look and I state warily, "There is a way we can speed that up,"

She perks up as Natsu adds, "It takes about a month, and they train day-in and day-out."

She gets excited and I go a step further. "The only downside is that the exercises are so brutal, any who can't handle it will die. No ifs, ands, or buts, they will die if their bodies can't handle the torture."

Kagura takes on a thoughtful look. "I'll have to talk to Millianna, but I think that might work. Just how good it this training anyway?"

I grin. "Titania and I both had to go through it,"

The wheels turn in her head and she nods. "Very well, I'll talk to her next chance we get."

Right then, the elevator doors open and Wendy steps out. "The prisoner is ready."

* * *

 **So Natsu has finally proposed. *Squeals* Did anyone see that coming? But now they got trouble coming their way. Who gave them away? Who might've figured out they were hiding in Hargeon? Y'all will have to wait until next week. But for now y'all have gotta let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

 **I love reading them and it let's me know what you think of how the story twists and turns. Oh and if you're a new reader go ahead and follow and fave for more. For now I have two essays to read in the next hour before class starts so if you follow DKQ I'll see you on Monday, if you read Shifter I'll see you Wednesday and if you only read this I'll see y'all next Thursday.**

 **But if you read all three I'll see y'all in a few days.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Please, please I need a coffee ToT.**


	10. Don't insult Heart's mother

**Oi! I'm back with another chapter for y'all, and this time I actually set the chapter up the day before to drop today. Yay, me. *pats self on back* But anyway I'm gonna see y'all at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I stand and we enter the elevator with Wendy, who hits the button for two floors up. As we ride, Wendy asks nervously, "Heart, will we have to move again?"

Looking ahead and preparing myself for interrogation I answer quietly, "I don't know, Wendy, not until we find out what this guy knows."

She nods, and when the doors open, she guides us down a hall of cells that only have a small barred window in the door to see out of. As we walk by we can hear groans and moans of pain coming through a couple of the windows.

At the last cell on the left, Wendy stops and punches in a code before opening the door to reveal Millianna leaning on the wall in one corner, while Romeo leans on the wall closest to the table of torture weapons laid out in an orderly way.

Walking in, I turn to the Heel leaders. "Millianna, Kagura, you are excused."

Wendy walks over and stands next to Romeo, as Natsu shuts the doors behind the ladies when they leave.

Looking over at the trainees, they take on poker faces and nod, so I walk over to the table with the instruments as Natsu walks to the bound man.

In a low bass he asks, "What do you know about Salamander and Heart?"

The man sneers. "Like I'll tell you shit,"

Natsu tips the man's chair back, and I pick up a gallon of gas, pouring it over his face. He chokes and gags for fifteen seconds, eyes pinched shut, before I finally give him some relief and put the stopper in. Natsu lets the chair fall straight as I set the canister down and cross my arms over my chest, never losing my expression of neutrality and indifference.

"What do you know about Salamander and Heart?" Natsu repeats in a commanding tone.

"Rumors springing up from Clover Town to Crocus say they went into hiding." The man sputters.

Switching places with Natsu, I ask in a sickly sweet voice, "Where did you hear the rumors?"

He laughs. "Like I'll tell a dumb bitch like you."

I hold out my hand, and feel the knife Natsu presses into it. I tell the man, "For every insult you give me, I make two slices. Now, let's see, where do I make the first cuts... ah, I know,"

I walk around behind the chair and make a cut right above each shoulder blade, enjoying his cries of pain. Then I ask again, "Where did you hear the rumors?"

"Go fuck your mother,"

My eye twitches and Natsu steps forward, taking the knife from me before I can slice the fucker's throat.

Instead, he trades out the dagger for a butcher knife and says, "I was gonna wait for this one, but since you just said that you lose a couple of fingers."

He walks over and swings the knife cutting off the man's index fingers. "Where did you hear the rumors?"

After the screams die down he rasps, "I heard them from Blue Pegasus, the trimen team."

Natsu exchanges a glance with Romeo, who then quietly leaves the room, but returns a few minutes later.

Natsu tosses me a knife and grabs the trainees to exit the room as I walk over to the guy. "Now, what was that you said about my mother?"

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

After Romeo returns, I toss Luce the knife and grab the trainees then leave the room.

"Sir, why are we leaving?"

I look at Romeo as the screams start and advise, "If you don't want a painful death, never say anything rude about Heart's mother."

By the time we reach the elevator the screams are reaching a soprano and Wendy has to cover her ears to block them out since her hearing is as good as mine.

The elevator doors close, blocking out the screams, and I turn to the trainees. "How did you two enjoy your first interrogation?" A range of emotions cross their faces and I feel a bit of pity for them as I remember my first interrogation. "Don't worry, you get used to it, but it's not like you're gonna do it everyday."

Relief shows on their faces and Romeo asks, "Are we gonna be there for each one?"

I nod. "I assume Heart has already told you about the plans we have for you?"

Wendy nods and Romeo says, "Wendy told me over dinner."

"Then you should know that the interrogations are part of the training," I advise as the elevator doors open to Kagura and Millianna's office to show them sitting at their chairs working on the holoscreens.

When they see us, they shut off the screens and stand as Millianna states, "Titania is already organizing the hunt for the trimen, where is Heart?"

I sit in a chair and pull up the cameras for the interrogation room to show a bloody mess and Millianna says, "Right, we'll send a group down to clean it up."

Looking up as the elevator dings, I watch as Luce steps out with a grim face. "Millianna, we're going home for the night. Let us know when they track the trimen down?"

The leaders nod, and I shut the screen off, standing and walking to the elevator, the trainees not a step behind. Kagura walks with us.

When we get back to the house I open the door to find the lights on low and Mira reading a novel with Plue lying at her feet, looking at us.

Mira looks up when I throw the keys on the table next to the door. "Oh, you're back, how did the interrogation go... oh, okay, I see."

She stops when she sees Luce and I say tiredly, "She-Devil, it's late, we'll talk in the morning. For now, though, you can crash in the spare room that's down the hall next to the bathroom."

She nods and walks down the hall while the four of us walk up the stairs to our rooms.

When Luce hops into the shower I change into a pair of shorts and sit on the edge of the bed to wait for her to come out. When she finally does come out I stand and walk over to her. "What's the matter, Luce? You've been quiet the whole way back."

She sighs as she runs her brush through her hair. "I don't know, Natsu. I love the crew and I love the company, but now I'm worried about the girls." Turning around she says, "We went into hiding to protect them, and now they're close to finding us."

I wrap my arms around her. "Luce, we can return home after the last of the Tartaros phantoms are gone, you know that just as well as I do. When we return we'll have the wedding, you'll finally be my wife, and we have two beautiful daughters as proof of just how much I love you."

She turns around in my arms and lays her head on my chest."Do you remember what I used to say to you every night, when I would sneak over to your house after your parents went to bed?" I whisper.

"That no matter what trouble our crews would be in, you would always be there to stomp them out and protect me." Her voice is quiet as she replies.

I lay my chin on her head. "And that still holds true to this day. Since we found each other, I haven't let you fall, and I'll be there to hold you and the girls up."

"Natsu, I don't want the girls growing up without their mother, growing up without mine was bad enough."

"Nothing's gonna happen, I won't let it."

She looks up at me and I lean my forehead against her's staring into the dark chocolate depths of her eyes.

I lean down and capture her lips with mine, and it's not long before she's leaning into it. When I feel my lungs start to burn I pull away and growl, "Bed, now."

The lust in her eyes is enough for me to become rock hard as I watch her walk to the bed, the entire time her hips sway enticingly.

When she sits on the bed I grab her wrists in one hand and raise them above her head before, again, capturing her lips.

I run my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and when she denies me I reach with my other hand and roughly grab her breast, causing her to gasp. Taking my chance, my tongue sweeps into her mouth, quickly drawing a low moan from her.

When her hips buck against me I groan, and letting go of her wrists, rip her, or more like my, shirt off of her.

Leaning forward I kiss along her jaw, down her neck, stopping to bite her skin hard enough to leave a bruise and drag my tongue across it then resuming my journey.

When she drags her nails across my scalp, I hiss at the painful pleasure that courses through straight to my dick, making my shorts feel constricting.

Her back arches when I lightly drag my teeth across her nipple.

"N-Natsuuu,"

When she calls my name, I clamp down on her nipple while I pinch and roll the other between my fingers.

She whines when I pull away, but I can't help but get a chance to take her in when she's like this: a panting, writhing, mess beneath me.

I lean down and kiss her while my fingers make quick work of untying her pajama pants. I lean down, pulling the pants with me until I pull them off completely, and toss them across the room.

"My, my, Luce, already so wet for me." I murmur.

I look up from where I sit in between her legs to see her wearing an all-too-innocent expression I've become used to seeing. So, instead of speaking on the issue of her lacking of underwear for me to tear off, I drag my tongue up her slit, enjoying her moan of pleasure.

"Natsu, please,"

I sit up until my head is laying on her stomach, enjoying the fact that she's resorted to begging.

"What, babe?"

Her head turns to the side when I barely rub a finger along her lips.

"Please, just eat me already,"

I grin and lay back down as she wraps her thighs over my shoulders.

When I spear her with my tongue, a hand falls to her mouth to try and muffle her shouts. Though that fails when her fingers wrap themselves in my hair.

Her moans spur me on as I sink two fingers into her drenched pussy, her walls pulsing around them. I run my tongue over her clit and her walls practically clamp down on my fingers as they thrust into her at an ever quickening pace.

"N-Natsu… I'm c-clo.. oh..se!"

At her words, I push a third finger into her and lean up take her nipple in my mouth, causing her to shatter.

While she lays there, panting, I divest myself of my shorts and crawl back up to capture her lips.

She wraps her legs around my waist and I hiss when her soaked folds slide against me.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless,"

The look she gives me says it all, but I want to hear it from her; I will never hurt her on purpose.

"Then fuck me, make me forget everything but you."

I almost purr at her words, but instead I thrust into her, hard enough for the bed to shake.

I grab her hip with one hand, and reaching up with the other, grab a handful of her hair, causing her to scream my name loud enough for my ears to ring.

When a shiver travels down my spine I know I'm close, so I let go of her hair in favor of reaching down and stroking her clit, her walls clamping down tight on me as she goes over the edge. Her walls squeezing so tight it's almost painful as she screams out my name, but it's enough to push me over the edge, too, and I call out her name as I come.

Panting, I pull out and fall to the side, careful not to crush her as I pull her into my arms. She rolls over so that she's looking me in the eye, and I lean down to kiss her nose.

Nothing is said, because what is there to say? I love this terrifying woman in my arms, with all my heart, and I will do anything to protect her, and our girls.

* * *

 **So, yeah, that happened. Let me tell you right now, Stele didn't even know about this scene until she went to go edit it. Yeah, y'all can kill me now. I'm still cringing at how bad this is compared to others I read.**

 **Anyway, if you're wondering the reason why Stele did not write this is because she's stuck in Sweet Lemon lala land, but that's not what I wanted with this so I went ahead and gave it a try. Like I said, y'all can kill me now.**

 **Now that I have that out of the way, the main story line has taken a turn. It's time to figure out how their position was leaked and that means hunting down the trimen. So buckle up and hold on tight because this ride is about to get a helluva lot bumpier.**

 **In the mean time, if you're a new reader make sure you follow and fave to see more. And will y'all please leave some reviews? I like knowing what y'all think about a chapter and when it's this quiet I start floundering about whether I made the right choice with the story's plot.**

 **Come on, I don't normally beg y'all for anything.**

 **But anyway I gotta go.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S.** **Just to give y'all a heads up, I will NOT be doing a Valentine's Day special. Since my birthday is coming up in a few weeks, I will instead be uploading a special on that day. The reason why I'm uploading then instead of Valentine's Day is because the way I see it is that it's a gift for y'all. My birthday but your gift.**

 **If that makes any sense.**

 **If y'all wanna know when my birthday is, it's the 23rd so y'all won't have too much longer to wait on that one.**


	11. Sparring in Mermaid Heel

**Guys! I almost forgot to upload today! *Sobs* I am so, so, so sorry. I've just been really busy reading through my English text book trying to catch up that I forgot. Thankfully though, I was able to remember and get it done before I head off to class.**

 **But anyway the new chapter of Crews is here so I'll let you be to go read it and I'll see you soon.**

* * *

Chapter 11

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

The next day when I get up Luce is still asleep, so I ease her out of my arms, getting up to take a shower and get ready for a day at the Mermaid Heel base.

When I walk downstairs, I find Wendy and Mira cooking breakfast while the girls are sitting in their high chairs, playing with their food, and Plue, Happy, and Carla clean up any mess that hits the floor.

As Mira turns around to place some bacon in a bowl she sees me and smiles "Good morning,"

I nod and sit down to make my plate as Romeo walks in and sits next to me with a yawn.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he says, "Don't ask."

I shake my head at him and turn to Mira "She-Devil, are you okay with staying up here and watching the girls while we get to business down at Mermaid Heel?"

She looks at me in surprise. "I kind of thought that's what I was already doing."

I chuckle. "Thank you, She-Devil."

She smiles and nods before turning back to the stove to finish cooking the eggs.

After I finish my plate I make a plate for Luce and set it on a tray with cup of orange juice to take it upstairs for her.

Walking in, I see she's still asleep so I set the tray on the side table and wake her up. "Luce, it's time to get up, we have go to work."

She rolls over and looks at me so I give her a smile. "I brought breakfast up for you." When she sits up I hand her the tray "After you finish getting ready we have to head back to the Heel base for any updates."

She nods as she eats a piece of bacon so I stand up. "I'll be downstairs helping Mira keep the devourers from eating the girl's food," and when I see her nod I walk back downstairs to see Happy trying to climb the high chair.

I frown and speak a command in German before turning to Mira and gesturing towards the animals. "I thought they were trained."

She giggles and nods. "They are, but in attack and defense, not household manners, other than being house trained and where they're supposed to sleep, but don't worry I can get to taking care of that when the girls go down for their naps."

When Happy and Plue jump up to run towards the stairs I turn to see Luce in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, ready for action.

Walking over I kiss her and she says, "Good morning to you, too." then she turns to Mira. "Thanks for watching the girls while we're working."

At the sound of a car horn outside I yell out, "Wendy, Romeo, let's go! Our ride's here."

They appear down the steps and head for the door while Luce follows.

Turning back to Mira I go to open my mouth, but she cuts me off, "Don't worry, the girls are safe. Now go before Heart gets mad at you."

Grinning, I run out the door and slide in next to Luce, and twenty minutes later we're in the base lobby waiting for Kagura.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, we just received news on one of the trimen, Codename Everest."

We turn towards the sword wielder as she approaches and Wendy asks, "Why is his codename Everest?"

A shiver travels down my spine and I say, "Everest has a way of playing with liquid nitrogen, I saw the effect of when it's ingested and let's just say it's not pretty."

They look at me in surprise and I shrug, "I have a bone or three to pick with the trimen, okay? Before we merged they liked to steal ground and customers so I've been wanting payback on them for awhile."

They nod, and we follow Kagura to her office where both holoscreens display different images, some camera feeds, and others still images of the trimen.

"Millianna, give us the rundown."

Said woman taps some buttons on her holoscreen and says, "We've tracked Everest to a gang that goes by the name of Lamia Scale, apparently he's spying for Blue Pegasus. We've tracked Hibiki A.K.A. The Archiver to The Grand Library of Fiore, where he works when he's not needed by their crew."

I frown, "No sign of their leader, Ren?"

Millianna frowns and pulls up photos of wind turbines saying, "Recent sightings place Ren at the wind turbine fields to the east of Shirotsume, but no confirmed sightings for the last week or so."

I nod and Wendy steps forward, "Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting, but what if we send a small team to infiltrate the turbine engineers and look for him?"

We look at her and Luce waves her on, "Go on, Wendy, continue."

Wendy takes a deep breath and says, "Well, I know for a fact that only turbine engineers are allowed on the fields so..."

"So, it would make sense if he is an engineer. Wendy, you are a genius." I cut in.

Luce picks up the train of thought and sits down in one of the chairs, pulling up the video com.

"Heart, who are you gonna send?"

Luce looks back at me. "How well do Metal, Ice, and Elfman work together?"

I frown. "Do you really want to send someone like Elfman with those two?"

She's quiet for a second. "We need a three man team, so who would you suggest?"

Staying quiet as I think it over Romeo says, "I know Ice put Leo and Aries as a team, but can't you rearrange the teams so that she works with Virgo and Aquarius while Leo works with Ice and Metal?"

Luce frowns, but I think it over and reply, "That could work, I mean those three don't fight all that often and they're incredibly smart when they want to be."

Turning to Luce I say, "Call home base and get Ice on the screen." She scowls at me and realizing my mistake I add, "Please?"

She turns back to the screen and I turn around when I hear snickering to see Romeo trying to hide his laugh. While the call goes through I whisper to Romeo, "Keep it up and you have sentry duty all night."

He straightens up and I turn back and lean over Lucy's shoulder to see Gray sitting in our office. When he sees us, his eyes open to the size of plates . "Shit, Boss, Heart, is that you?"

I scowl. "Who else would it be, ice dick?"

His shocked expression melts into a grin. "Well, I'll be damned, but what's got you calling here? Tartaros hasn't been completely wiped yet."

Patting Lucy's shoulder she takes over, "Ice, we need you to temporarily rearrange two teams."

Gray frowns and I say, "You, Metal, and Leo have an infiltration and retrieval mission, so we need you to partner Aries with Virgo and Aquarius, am I understood?"

"Yeah, I read you loud and clear, what's the mission?"

Luce scowls. "You'll get the details when you get your partners, now move it." Gray nods, turning on his mic, and five minutes later Gajeel and Loke appear behind his chair.

"Now that you all are here, the mission is a simple infiltration and retrieval in the wind turbine fields east of Shirotsume." I say, after Metal and Loke say their hellos.

They nod and Loke asks, "Who's the target?"

I look over our screen at Millianna who replies, "Photos are being sent now."

After they load Metal says, "Salamander, are you shitting me? You want us to catch a Blue Pegasus?"

I glare at him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

He goes to say something else, but a hand clamps over his mouth and Loke asks, "How soon do you need him? And where do you want him?"

"As soon as you can track him down. A team from Mermaid Heel will meet you on the edge of Clover Town to bring him back here," Luce responds. "but I warn you we need him alive, and so help me if you fuck up this mission you'll regret being born a male."

All three salute with an added, "Aye, Sir."

Luce nods and Metal says, "Oi, Salamander, how's the trainee?"

I grin. "He's a lot smarter than you,"

Metal growls. "It's been awhile since we last sparred I look forward to running your face into the mat."

I laugh. "Dream on, Metalhead, we're signing off."

And Luce cuts the connection.

I stand up straight and run a hand through my hair. "Millianna, what are the plans for the other two?"

Millianna taps on her screen, and the one in front of us lights up with pictures of Everest and The Archiver along with their locations.

Then Kagura speaks up. "We've dispatched two teams of three for each target."

"But what if they manage to get word out? It could spook the others." Wendy asks.

Millianna leans around her screen and says, "We've thought of that which is why both teams are moving at the same time, as we speak they are already on their way to the locations."

Wendy nods and I look at my watch before saying, "Kagura, is there any chance we could get some lunch down here?"

She shakes her head and says, "The lunchroom is the next floor up, along with the sparring/training room."

I nod and Luce says, "Well then let's go up for lunch, and while we wait for reports we can try out the sparring room."

Kagura nods and Millianna shuts off the lacrimas before joining us in the elevator.

As we step out on the next floor Millianna says, "Oh, Heart, Salamander, we have good news."

We turn to her as Kagura steps up and says, "Over a period of three years we'll be expanding the base both above and below."

Luce smiles. "Well done, you two, you've really done an amazing job with this crew."

Millianna smiles and Kagura's eyes shine with the praise.

When we walk through the lunch room doors we walk into utter chaos, and while Kagura and Millianna try to handle the mess, I look around to find Romeo and Wendy leaning against a wall, talking while dodging anything that's thrown their way.

Turning back around in enough time to dodge a chair, I share a look with Luce and three seconds later I climb on a table and putting my thumb and index finger in the corners of my mouth, let loose a wolf whistle.

Everyone freezes and turns toward me, but someone has the nerve to throw a chair my way so I catch it and say, "Listen here, you asshats, there is no fighting in the lunchroom and when I find the one who threw this at me, you will regret it."

An audible gulp is heard and as everyone sits down I jump down next to Luce.

"Sir, did you really mean that threat?"

I turn around to see Romeo and Wendy walking up and nod, "Until the rules get through their heads, then yes, it'll be true."

They nod and we walk over to a table in the corner to sit and eat. While we're eating, Kagura and Millianna walk up and Kagura says, "Thank you, Heart, Salamander, we've had serious problems stemming the fighting that occurs around here. At least now we'll be able to eat in a calmer environment."

Luce waves her hand, "It's no big deal, Kagura, it just takes time for them to understand."

After they walk away Romeo says, "Sir, did you really mean what you said about me being smarter than Metal?"

I wait to answer until after I finish eating and look pointedly at him. "Romeo, you have a lot of potential about you, and you could very well take leadership of the crew with enough training."

Romeo beams and finishes up his food before asking, "Can we go spar for a bit?"

I chuckle and point at Luce and Wendy, "Wait for the ladies, Romeo, the ladies take their time but they are fierce in a fight."

* * *

 **Alright so that was a lot to take in this chapter.**

 **Mira's hanging around to take care of the girls while Natsu and Lucy are handing out orders left and right to try and figure out what's going on. Then we have Gray, Gajeel, and Loke going after Ren of the trimen, and lets not forget the two teams going after Eve and Hibiki. I wonder what's gonna happen there.**

 **Speaking of which.**

 **Anyone notice how I've been incorporating everyone's magic into the story?**

 ** _SleepinBeautyK_ got it right off the bat about Lucy's spirits but has anyone else noticed anything?**

 **If you have make sure you leave a review.**

 **Now onto something else.**

 **I think I'm gonna change up the way I do my A/N's. Nothing really big. You'll still have the opening and the closing as well as my usual sign off but today I'm gonna add something else.**

 **Review corner:**

 ** _katiekat2001:_ Thank you for leaving the review, as always I love to know that you're there and that you like the story.**

 ** _RainbowSlush_ _:_ Thank you for the review. I do hope you'll stay on for the long haul because there's more in store.**

 ** _Bluedog197:_ Where the hell do I even begin with you? You leave amazing reviews for all of my stories and I just love your expressions. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF YUKON JACK WAS THAT!" Lmao it's stuff like that that has me cracking up as I read them. So I do hope that you keep it up and I will see you for the review. Also have fun with work. I'm still trying to find a job so I'm jelly, but not by much. School's kicking my ass with the early wake up calls.**

 ** _SleepinBeautyK:_ I'm glad to see that you're on for the ride, so buckle up and let's see what happens!**

 **With that being done I have to go, I have class in five.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Next week I will be dropping a one shot for my brithday which just happens to land on the same day as I update this, so make sure you're not only following the story but me as well so that you'll know when it does come out.**


	12. Coffee Break

**Hehe, I think you're really gonna like this chapter. There are some new characters coming in, and a few sparring matches for your viewing pleasures. Now I have some reading of my own for school to get done so I'll see y'all at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

The ladies finish eating and we walk out of the lunch room and down the hall until we find the sparring room. Walking in I say, "Romeo, when was the last time you were up against Heart?"

Romeo grins. "I look forward to a skilled fight."

I turn to Wendy. "We'll spar after they do, is that okay?"

She nods and we watch as they take positions on opposite sides of the mat.

Romeo makes the first move with a high kick that Luce dodges, and reacts with a left hook to his gut before retreating a step.

I frown. "Romeo, cover your center. How many times do I have to tell you?"

He nods in acknowledgment and his elbows turn in to cover his center.

Luce moves with a sweep that trips Romeo, but he jumps back up and moves with a right hook before dodging another gut punch.

After another five minutes, Luce has Romeo pinned to the mat and I say, "Alright, Romeo, did you figure out where you went wrong?"

Luce stands up and pulls Romeo up with her. "Yeah, don't challenge Heart to a sparring match."

Wendy giggles and I can't shake the grin off my face as I acknowledge the truth of his statement, "Good point, but that wasn't what I meant."

Romeo stretches his arm across his front and I explain, "You still don't protect your center, you may start out protecting it, but as the fight goes on you let your guard drop. You need to keep your focus and your guard up throughout the entire match."

He nods and Luce says, "Alright, Salamander, your turn."

I grin, and Wendy and I trade places with Luce and Romeo.

Taking our positions I say cockily, "Try to keep up, Wendy."

She grins. "Banter will get you nowhere, brother."

I scowl and jump forward with a right hook, but she counters with a left and a knee. Jumping back I kick and she catches it, throwing me off balance.

When I fall, she moves forward to pin, but I jump up and manage to wrap her in a headlock. "Admit defeat, Wendy, and I'll let you go."

In response she flips over my shoulder, breaking my hold on her, while sending me to the mat. Getting into a crouching pose, I do a low sweep, which causes her to lose her balance.

Standing up, I pick her up by the collar of her shirt, "Had enough?"

She grins and brings her feet up, kicking me in the chest and catching my chin.

Growling, I step back to plan my attack and when she starts circling I do too. As we circle I think, _'Can't trip her again, her legs are too solid, can't aim for the head, her guard is up, but maybe..'_

Jumping forward I swing with a right hook, and when she goes to block, I swing with my left and catch her by surprise, knocking her off the mat.

When she doesn't immediately get up, I walk over to her, "You okay?"

She nods, and I offer her a hand up, which she gladly takes.

Hearing clapping we turn to see Luce, Romeo, Kagura, and Millianna clapping.

Wendy looks at me in confusion. "What's the clapping for?"

I grin. "It's for you, there are only a couple of people in the crew that can even get that close to pinning me. You did very well, Wendy."

She cheers and takes me by surprise when she gives me a hug. After she pulls away she remembers where we are and says, "Thank you, sir, for the compliment."

I wave at her. "Go join Romeo, I think it's about time we head back down to the office anyway."

She nods and walks over to Romeo as I walk over to Luce and the ladies.

When I get close enough I say, "Have any news?"

Millianna nods and we head back to their office. Once we're back in the office Millianna activates the holoscreens and pulls up new photos of the Crocus library, and a small lodge at the base of a mountain.

Kagura steps up. "As you can see from the time stamps on the photos, the teams are at the appointed locations. Now, The Archiver does not arrive for work for another three hours, but Everest is holed up in his cabin because of the snow."

Then Millianna adds, "There are two ways we can do this: the first is to take out Everest while he's holed up and risk alerting The Archiver, or wait for said trimen to appear before grabbing both at once."

I look over at Luce and she hands out the orders. "Time it to grab both so that there is no chance of escape, and tell the team that is after The Archiver to retrieve his computers as well. They may have some useful information on them we can use."

Millianna taps at the screen again. "Orders have been received, Heart."

After the orders are sent out, Kagura goes back up top to deal with some business while Luce plays around on the holoscreen.

While Luce is looking around on the holoscreen, a picture pops up of a dragon surrounding a heart, the new crew logo, Draco Cor.

When Luce sees the logo she taps on it and the video com comes up with Loke looking at us. Frowning, I look over his shoulder but can't see much past his ginger hair. "Leo, is something wrong?"

Loke shakes his head, "No, but you'll never believe who we picked up as soon as we entered the fields."

I raise an eyebrow and Loke stands and moves out of the way to reveal Ice and Metal tying up an unconscious Ren.

"Well done, you three. How soon can you move out to meet at the rendezvous?" Luce asks as she takes in the scene.

Loke steps back in the picture and says, "We should be able to move out in an hour, so then we should be at the pick up site in an hour and a half, two hours tops."

"Why so long to move out?"

Loke looks sheepish and Gray hollers from the background. "Leo may have broken a turbine so we have to wait for the engineers to clear out before we can move."

Luce scowls, "I'll inform Titania of the situation and have her mete out your consequence when you return, until then good luck and safe travels."

Gray nods and Loke gulps as Luce cuts the connection. Looking around the holoscreen I go to open my mouth, but Millianna beats me to the punch. "Kagura is sending out the pick up team as we speak, Salamander."

I nod and sit in the chair next to Luce, watching as she looks over the company statistics before switching to a screen with more numbers.

To kill the silence I ask, "How's the company?"

She looks at me and gives a small smile saying, "She-Devil and Titania have run it pretty well while we've been away, though there are a few things I need to talk to her about."

Leaning forward I ask, "Speak of the devil, why don't we see how she's doing with the girls?"

Luce nods and pulls up the video com, this time connecting to the house. After five minutes of waiting, the screen brightens and Mira is sitting in the chair just like last night.

"Hello, Heart, Salamander, let me guess, calling to check on the girls?"

Luce smiles and I say, "You know it, She-Devil, so how are they?"

She smiles. "I just laid them down for a nap not ten minutes ago and I have Plue on guard in there, I was just about to do some training with Happy and Carla when you called."

Luce relaxes at the news and I nod, "Alright, we'll let you get back to training."

She nods and the screen goes dark.

"Salamander, the pick up team has arrived at the rendezvous and are now awaiting your infiltration team."

"Thank you, Millianna."

Said woman nods and returns to her screen.

I look at the clock on the holoscreen and turn to Luce. "Heart, what do you say we go out for a coffee?"

Millianna looks up from her screen and says, "There's a coffee shop a few streets over that the crew owns. It's called Sweet Treats."

Luce looks thoughtful for a second then shrugs. "Sure, we can go check it out."

Millianna nods and says, "I'll let the managers know you're coming, their names are Ultear and Meredy."

As the elevator doors open Wendy asks suddenly, "Sir, what will happen with this next interrogation?"

I turn to her and explain, "It'll be similar to the one yesterday, though, hopefully this one won't be as dumb and piss off Lucy."

Luce shrugs. "He deserved it, my only regret is that it didn't last longer."

I rub a hand over my face. "Last longer? There was nothing left but the blood on the walls when the cleaning crew went down."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Wendy and Romeo grow pale and as we step out of the elevator I arch an eyebrow. "Regretting your decisions?"

They shake their heads. Romeo speaks up. "I keep forgetting that Heart is the most dangerous woman in the crew for a reason."

Luce waves a hand as we walk down the sidewalk. "Nonsense, there are a few other women that are of equal strength to me, mainly Titania and She-Devil."

"That's why I chose them to watch the girls, though, now only She-Devil is left to watch the girls since Titania is out tying up loose ends." I explain as we turn on to the street of the coffee shop.

Romeo frowns. "Wait, is She-Devil really that dangerous?"

I look him in the eye. "Trust me, you never want to get on her bad side."

Luce giggles. "Gale listen to Gemi, he's had experience with it."

I shudder and change the topic. "Come on, we're here."

Sure enough, we're standing outside the shop by the time they turn their attention to it. They walk over to a table as I continue to the counter to order our drinks.

Receiving our drinks, I move over and pass them out before sitting next to Luce and tuning in to the conversations going on in the small shop.

"Excuse me, are you by any chance Gemi and Mini?"

I turn my head to look at the woman who is tall with black hair and has short shorts with a black t shirt that has the shop's logo on it, along with a woman that looks to be a few years younger with pink hair and a matching outfit.

I lean forward against the table. "And what if we are?"

The woman with black hair smiles. "Millianna said to be expecting you, I'm Ultear and the lady beside me is Meredy."

Luce stands and holds out her hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, might I say you've done an excellent job with this shop."

The ladies smile and Meredy nods politely. "Thank you for the compliment, but if I may ask, what brings you to town?"

I raise an eyebrow at her question, and while Ultear gives the younger woman a death glare, Luce explains. "Called off of vacation to take care of some business."

Meredy nods while rubbing her right side where Ultear elbowed her, and the latter says, "Forgive her, she's a little too curious for her own good sometimes."

Realizing that they are still standing I gesture at the table. "Please, ladies, have a seat. it would be nice to have a chat."

They nod and pull chairs up from another table as Luce retakes her seat, wrapping her slim hands over her cup of coffee.

Meredy gasps and when we look her way she points at Lucy's engagement ring. Luce smiles. "He proposed yesterday."

A smile spreads across Ultear's face and Meredy squeals before asking,"When is the wedding?"

I frown and murmur, "Don't know yet, nothing is being planned until we can go home."

They look at us in shock and Meredy grabs Lucy's hands. "Well, when the date is set, you can expect the entire family to show up to celebrate."

Luce smiles. "Wouldn't have it any other way! Though, we would have to find a venue to fit the entire family because that's quite a few people now."

Wendy giggles. "I'm sure She-Devil will find the perfect venue. For now, though, how did the coffee shop come about?"

Ultear and Meredy look at the trainees in surprise and the former says, "Well, the local family was running low on money so we took a gamble and opened this place to help bring in funds."

I look around, taking in the homey feeling. "I would have to say that gamble paid off big time."

They nod and Ultear says, "Since we opened the place the leaders put us in charge as managers and put us on back up."

Luce nods. "I have to admit you've done really well for yourselves since the family splintered."

The ladies shine with pride for their leader's words. "Come on, we have to get back, our visitor should be in by now."

* * *

 **Does anybody else just love how Natsu and Lucy work in complete sync? I have to say that aspect of this story turned out really well. As for the structure of the story, I know it's not as good as the more current chapters as say DKQ but that's because I'm writing DKQ chapters every week while I'm working off of back logged chapters for this story. Meaning these chapters have long since been written. But have no fear I'll try and find time to go back and do some rearranging on the next chapter and try to improve it some.**

 **In the mean time...**

 **TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **As of today I am officially 19. :D That also means that I have a special oneshot coming out today so make sure you go check that out as well.**

 **I think I've done enough advertising for that, so now I have to let you go so I can work on school work. Yay. *Grimaces***

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	13. Ren of the Trimen

**Hey y'all, I'm back again with another chapter of Crews. So the last time we left off with the group of four visiting a coffee shop run by Ultear and Meredy as a front and a way to help supply money to Mermaid Heel.**

* * *

Chapter 13

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

We all stand up and I offer my hand to the women who shake it. "It was great meeting you ladies and we'll pop by the next time we're this way."

Ultear smiles and shakes Lucy's hand. "Gemi, Mini, it was great to meet you as well and we look forward to the wedding."

When we get back to the base Kagura is waiting in the lobby. "Heart, Salamander, how was the coffee shop?"

"It was excellent, Kagura, any news from the pick up crew?"

Kagura smiles. "The visitor is getting situated as we speak, would you like to speak to him now?"

Luce nods and Kagura leads the way to the elevator and through the hall of cells, stopping at the fifth one on the righthand side.

I step forward and punch in the code. When the lock clicks, I open the door for Luce to step through. Kagura looks at me and I arch an eyebrow before stepping through myself.

The trainees take their place in a corner to watch, while I look over the tools. Turning around, I see the captive is still blindfolded and gagged while his hands are tied behind his back.

Hearing footsteps, the captive turns his head as Luce walks around the chair in slow, decisive steps before asking, "So, you are Ren of the Blue Pegasus Trimen, is that correct?"

Shivers travel through my shoulders at how cold her voice sounds, but it's nowhere near the amount of fear I can practically smell rolling off of him.

The guy tries to talk through the gag but it comes out garbled so Luce pulls the gag off. "Fuck you, bitch, I won't tell you anything."

Luce hums and walks over to the table. "Since you won't tell me I guess I'll have to cut it out of you." She goes to reach for a knife but I grab her wrist and guide it towards the cigar cutter.

She raises an eyebrow and when I grin she takes the cigar cutter and turns back around. "Now, let me see, which finger goes first?"

He balls his fist up, keeping his fingers away, but Luce signals Romeo over and with sturdy hands pinches a nerve, causing the captives hands to fly open.

She steps around and grabbing his index fingers, cuts them off at the knuckle closest to the nail. The guy doesn't cry out but I can see his jaw clench.

"Are you Ren of the Blue Pegasus Trimen?" she tries again and when she doesn't get an answer cuts off the the first segment of his middle fingers.

His jaw wavers and when she grabs his ringer fingers he practically yells, "Yes! I'm Ren of the trimen, what do you want with me, you heartless bitch?"

Luce walks over to the table and I walk over the the chair asking in a low tone, "What do you know about Salamander and Heart?"

He clamps his mouth shut and Luce hands me the monkey wrench. Swinging around twice, I land it on his knee cap.

He cries out at the pain and I ask again, "What do you know about Heart and Salamander?"

He shakes his head. "Just the fact that they went missing about a year ago after The Fire King's grave was desecrated."

I hum and step back, letting Luce the chance take over, but she points to Wendy who nods and steps forward. In a strong and clear voice that frankly surprises me she asks,"Who in your crew has been spreading rumors on their whereabouts?"

Ren is quiet for a second and when Luce starts walking over with a pair of pliers he says, "It's either The Archivist, Everest, or the crew boss, Men."

We share a look and all four of us walk out the door, letting Ren simmer for a little while. "Kagura, what do you know about their boss?"

Said woman shakes her head. "I myself have never heard of this Men character but Millianna may have something in the files."

As we stand in the elevator Romeo speaks up. "Sir, what's gonna happen to Ren?"

"It depends on how much more he has to tell us, but for right now he's gonna simmer until we have more questions."

Romeo nods and we spend the rest of the ride in silence. As the doors open on the office floor, Luce jumps straight to business.

"Millianna, pull up all info on the man with the codename of Men."

She nods, and not two minutes later pictures show up on the screen of a short, chubby man with a weird gigantic head and a chin that could leave a child scarred for life.

Next to him appears to be a bobcat with features that are strikingly similar to the man's. "Ugh, he's hideous." I laugh at Wendy's remark and Millianna snorts.

"That's not the worst of it. His favorite saying is 'man' as in he finishes every sentence with it. Oh, and he has a stalker's crush on Titania."

I look at Millianna and she says, "She's already been called back."

"Where are the other two pick ups at?"

Even as Luce asks this, Millianna's holoscreen beeps twice.

After she opens the messages she replies, "Both pickups went smoothly and they are on their way back now."

"Excellent, keep us posted."

Millianna nods, and Luce fails to hide a yawn.

"Come on, we're heading home." I tell her. Luce growls and shakes her head at me before turning back to the screen. "Alright then, since you want to do it the hard way..."

I pick her up and, throwing her over my shoulder, walk towards the elevator where Romeo is already calling it.

"I demand you let me down this instance!"

"Absolutely not, we are going home and that is that." She crosses her arms and I state firmly, "Stop sticking your tongue out at me."

She tenses and then relaxes again as we step out onto the lobby floor. "Salamander, put me down."

"No, Heart, not until we're in the car." She starts hitting my back. "Keep on and I'll tie you up and throw you in the trunk." I warn.

She freezes and says quietly, "You wouldn't dare." and three seconds after that she amends her whispered words, "Okay, actually you would, but still put me down."

Wendy grabs the car door and I throw her in before sliding in myself while Wendy and Romeo climb in the back. Luce crosses her arms and looks out the window, not bothering to look at me.

"Oh, come on Heart, you're tired, I'm tired, and I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home and see the girls."

She sighs and relaxes enough to lean against my shoulder for the ride home.

When we get home we walk in to see Mira walking down the steps with a book tucked under her arm.

"Heart, Salamander, welcome home."

"Hey, She-Devil, where are the girls?"

Mira points up the steps, "I just laid them down right before you pulled up."

Luce nods and walks up the steps, turning down the hall towards the girl's room while we all sit on the couches in the living room, enjoying the silence.

Then, "Did the girls cause you any trouble?"

"To be honest, they were perfect angels, besides the fact that they throw their food to Happy, Carla, and Plue."

I chuckle at that and lean my head back on the couch.

When I start nodding off I shake the sleep from my eyes and stand up. "Wendy, Romeo, be ready bright and early tomorrow."

They nod, and as I walk up the steps I hear Mira murmur, "Don't mind him, you two, he just has a lot on his plate."

Walking in our room, I don't see Luce so I turn and walk into the girl's room to find Luce asleep leaning against Luna's crib.

Chuckling quietly, I walk over and pick her up bridal style, carrying her into our room and lay her in the bed. Climbing in after her, I wrap my arms around her and whisper, "Good night, Luce."

* * *

 **I know I said I would go back and try to change up some of the style, but there's not much I can do unless I go back and rewrite the whole chapter. And I'm not feeling up for it today. I still have to finish the next chapter of DKQ, write up an outline for an assignment and write up a finished draft for another assignment due next week.**

 **FML. I need a vacation.**

 **Who's up for grabbing all of the FT manga and fleeing to the Bahamas for the spring and possibly the summer?**

 **Sound like a good idea?**

 **Good.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. This is a few hours late because I was busy doing school work this morning. Sorry.**


	14. Coincidence? I think not

**So normally I do a small opening A/N to fill you in on what happened last time. But this time is not normal. I'm gonna warn you now I'm about to go through a bit of a rant so if you don't want to know why I'm about to take a baseball bat through a wall just skip this and move on ahead, but if you are curious let me go ahead and show you this:**

 **Faery'sConfessions chapter 4 . 17m ago**

 **...I..Im sorry. I can't read this anymore. And honestly I'm disappointed too. I just, it's disgusting that she's pregnant. Now I don't have anything against kids or pregnant people..But it makes me so pissed when they make someone pregnant in a fanfic like this. I honestly feel like shooting up everywhere right now. This makes me want to go on a murdering rampage. Really I'd rather they all face super gruesome deaths in this type of fanfics than for her to be pregnant. It's a shitty idea and karma will get you for it. Sorry not sorry if this is to harsh or you don't agree but really so close to snapping. And I hope the baby is a miscarriage but I'm not reading to find out or I will have to cut out my stomach so I don't puke my brains out from reading such trash ideas. Your writing isn't bad and I do wish there were more mob type fics. But this one should be erased. Hope your feeling aren't hurt to bad. This might have been a bit mean. Just pissed as all hell. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Let me tell you right now, I never said y'all had to read my stories. Seven hells even if I had no readers I'd still update if only to see them out there. I write my stories because it makes me happy to do so, and if y'all enjoy reading them, good for you. It just means I can add my piece to the world.**

 **As for Lucy being pregnant, it's a consequence of having unprotected sex. It's bound to happen.**

 **As for Karma *Laughs* Karma has ridden my ass since I was born and Karma will continue to ride my ass until I die and probably follow me into the afterlife. Don't talk to me about Karma because it's how I live my life. I try to do nice things to balance out all the negative shit I may say or do and I know that I'm probably still gonna get my ass kicked. But you wanna know something? IT IS WHAT IT IS. I take what life gives me and sure I may more often then not turn it into acid but I do have times where I turn it into lemonade and enjoy my life.**

 **Miscarriage is not something I take lightly, and never will be. I know family members, some very close to me, that have miscarried before. I've seen the effects of losing the baby, the depression, the fear. Seven hells, I would've had a little sister or brother if things had gone differently. Miscarriage is something that should never be talked about lightly, it's not something I would ever wish on my worst enemy. But that's just my opinion.**

 **As for deleting my story. I'm gonna tell y'all right now. THIS GRIZZLY AIN'T GOING NOWHERE! I've dug my claws in for the long haul. I don't know how long I'll be here but I can guarantee it'll be for quite awhile. Y'all can be as mean as you want, I knew when I uploaded TOTD that there would be flames along the way and y'all wanna know something? Your flames only fuel my fire. So keep them coming.**

 **Now that I've said my bit y'all can go on ahead and I'm sorry for taking up your time.**

* * *

Chapter 14

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

The next morning when I wake up Luce is gone. Sitting up, I find a note on the nightstand saying:

 _Natsu,_

 _You were sleeping too peacefully to disturb so I went to town with Mira and Wendy. Romeo is watching the girls while we're gone but we should be back soon._

 _Lucy._

Standing up I stretch and hop in the shower before changing into a pair of sweats and a tshirt and going down stairs to see Romeo feeding the girls.

Looking at the clock I sputter. "Shit, I slept until lunch?" Romeo looks up in shock before nodding and going back to placing food on the tray of their high chairs.

"Afternoon Sir I trust you slept well?"

Scowling I open the fridge. "Romeo how many times do I have to tell you to call me Natsu when it's just me and you?"

"Sorry, Natsu, how did you sleep?"

I grab a piece of leftover venison. "I slept pretty well, though I don't understand why they didn't wake me up earlier."

He laughs. "Natsu, Lucy, She-Devil, and Wendy all tried to get you up but you were dead to the world."

Sitting down across from him I pour a cup of coffee as I mull over the last few days. Looking up at Romeo I can see something's bothering him.

"What's crawled under your skin?" He looks at me in surprise and I grin. "I'm not the boss for no reason, I'm extremely good at reading people now spill."

He looks away and my eyes narrow. "What is it?" I set my coffee down as he looks back at me and explains, "The ladies left at six this morning, they should've been back by now."

I frown and walking into the living room, pull up the holoscreen. When the connection is made I see Millianna and Kagura standing there with worry drawn on their faces.

"Have you heard from Heart?" Miliana looks away and Kagura states, "Salamander I'm afraid something has come up."

I glare at the leader and she flinches. "What happened, Kagura, where is Heart?"

"Salamander their SUV was t-boned by another. Last we heard they were being taken to the hospital, no deaths but they're in critical condition. Titania is on her way up there to watch the girls while you take her car."

At her words I stand and start pacing but stop and lean on the back of the chair when Miliana adds, "We have guards on their rooms at the moment but Heart is still in surgery so we don't exactly know her condition."

"How soon until Titania gets here?"

"She should be there in the next five minutes."

"Kagura, I want you to find out who did this. Miliana, how goes it with the captives?"

Kagura nods and disappears from the screen as Miliana pulls up live feed of all three captives tied up in separate rooms.

"That is all Miliana." She nods and cuts the feed as I stand up straight and walk back into the kitchen.

"Romeo get dressed we're leaving as soon as Titania arrives." Said trainee nods and takes off up the steps myself not a minute behind.

While I'm upstairs I hear the door slam open and Erza calls out. "Salamander where are you?" As I walk down the steps I buckle my belt and she tosses me the keys.

I turn when I hear Romeo behind me and he explains, "I already fed the girls their lunch." She nods and we head out the door and climb in her car.

After fifteen minutes of pushing the car as fast as it'll go I stop in front of the hospital and walk in with Romeo on my heels.

A nurse looks up when we stop in front of the desk. "My fiance was brought in after getting into a wreck."

The nurse taps at her keyboard for a second before saying, "I'm sorry, sir, but she is still in surgery, however, the other two women with her have been placed in room 1214 if you wish to see them."

I stare at her for a moment feeling like I recognize her and when I say as such she raises her left sleeve up enough for me to see the Heart Crew symbol before dropping it again.

I nod and walk off down the hallway with Romeo still on my heels. "Sir what was that about?"

"Pay attention more often and you would've seen it."

He's quiet for a minute as we enter the elevator and then understanding flashes over his face. "Now do you understand why she was so quick to give us the information?"

"But sir how did she know?" I chuckle and point at my shoulder where my tat is seen as clear as day. "Because while everyone knows I belong to the crew only family knows that I'm a leader."

He nods and when the doors open on the floor of the ladies room we step out. We stop in front of the door that has the guards outside and when they step aside we walk in.

As we round the corner I can see Mira sitting up in bed with a cast on her leg and her arm in a sling while Wendy sits in the other bed with no cast as far as I can see but her head is bandaged and her left eye is swollen shut.

When they see us they stop talking and I walk over to sit in one of the chairs that leans against the wall while Romeo leans against the wall itself.

Finally after five minutes of silence Mira speaks up, "Forgive us, Salamander, the car blindsided us, we had no time to react."

Trying to stay in control I run a hand through my hair. "Tell me everything that has happened since you three left the house this morning."

"Since we couldn't wake you up Heart suggested that we go out and pick up a few things for dinner tonight and while we were out we ended up exploring the shops, well that is until about eleven when Wendy noticed that someone was following us."

I hold up my hand silencing her and point to Wendy telling her to explain. "I wasn't sure if we were being followed or not so I told the others and we started walking down other streets and sure enough these two figures would appear about ten feet behind us as we walked so Heart decided we would lose them in the SUV."

Turning back to Mira she picks up the thread again. "After we thought we had lost them in the SUV we had decided to come back but as we were leaving town another SUV appeared outta nowhere and hit us. They hit the passenger side where Heart was sitting which is why she got the worst of it."

I stand up and pace across the floor as I run through everything they had told me. "She-Devil, why didn't you notify the Heel base?"

"We tried, Salamander, but it wouldn't go through."

"Wendy, do you remember anything about the people who were tracking you?"

"One had black hair with red eyes and seemed to blend into the shadows REALLY well while the other had blond hair and light blue eyes."

I stop pacing and jerk my head up looking at her. She freezes and my voice is cold as I demand, "Repeat what you just said."

Her mouth opens and closes several times before she repeats what she had said. Growling I start pacing again. "No it's not possible I saw them die, She-Devil you saw the bodies as well there's no way they're still alive."

"Salamander, you need to calm down." I glare at the assassin. "No, you don't understand they were supposed to be dead a year ago, that was part of the reason we went into hiding in the first place or have you forgotten?"

She opens her mouth to retort but a knock at the door stops her. Looking up I see the same nurse that was at the lobby desk. "Sir, Heart is out of surgery if you'll follow me I'll take you to see her."

Casting a glance back at Mira and Wendy I follow the nurse down the hall and into another room with guards stationed at the door.

The walls of the room are a dingy yellow, and the curtains that cover the windows are an ugly ass green. Looking around I'm glad that they put Luce in a room with only one bed, but all the machines spread around her are just the slightest bit disconcerting.

Walking in the nurse checks Lucy's charts while I stop at the edge on the bed and grab her hand. Then the nurse walks out and a doctor walks in that looks surprisingly similar to Jellal.

"Hello I'm Dr. Mystogan Fernandez are you related to Ms. Celestia?" I shake his hand and nod. "Yes, I'm her fiance, Gemi Draconis."

He nods and walks over to one of the machines hooked up to Luce. "Mr. Draconis, Ms. Celestia suffered from a collapsed lung, four broken ribs, a fractured collar bone, a dislocated shoulder, as well as a severe concussion."

"Doc, will she be ok?" He turns and gives me a serious look. "She's not out of the woods yet, but if nothing severe happens then she'll pull through."

I nod and he adds, "Either myself or a nurse will be by to check on her throughout the day." I stand and catch his arm as he walks out, when he turns to look at me I say "Doc.."

I look at the ground gaining my courage and ground out, "Doc, she's special to me and a lot of other people can you make sure she comes back to us?"

He looks at me in confusion but seems to think it over and nods. I let my hand drop and he gives me a sad smile.

"Don't worry I'm gonna try my damndest to make sure she pulls through." And he turns and walks out of the room.

With a sigh I turn and walk back to Lucy's side. "Luce, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

After a little while I walk out and back to the room Wendy and Mira are in. Walking in I see Romeo sitting at the foot of Wendy's bed while Dr. Mystogan is explaining, "We just need to keep you both overnight for observation and if nothing goes wrong, you'll be out of here tomorrow morning."

A reply from Mira and then Dr. Mystogan walks by with a nod at me before exiting the room while I continue in. When I round the corner my lips twitch in a small grin at seeing Romeo sitting on Wendy's bed playing a game of rummy with her.

The game is forgotten though when they look at me after Mira asks somberly, "How is Heart?" I walk over and sit in the chair. "Not so good broken ribs, collar bone, dislocated shoulder and severe concussion. Doc said she's not out of the woods yet but if nothing goes wrong she'll be ok."

"Sir, where do we go from here?" I look up from my hands to Romeo and frown. "Mystogan said you two can be released tomorrow, correct?"

Wendy and Mira nod. "Then here's what's gonna happen. You two rest for tonight and tomorrow we'll start putting things into motion, but we'll need to call a council meeting. It's time we stop running and fight."

"Sir, are you sure you're not being rash?"

"No, Romeo, I'm not, this shit has gone on for far too long. The only reason we ran in the first place was to protect Heart and the girls but now that our cover is blown it's time we return home."

"Salamander, I thought we were to wait for the crew wipe to finish."

I can't help the malevolent grin that spreads across my face. "From the emails Ice has been sending me there are only a couple branches left so while we wait for Heart to wake up we're gonna finish the wipe."

"Brother, are you sure about this?" I stand up and walk over to Wendy and ruffle her hair. "Yeah, I'm sure sis. Now Romeo lets go we have work to do."

Turning around I make my way to the door but not before catching the look they share. Not ten seconds after I step out the door Romeo is at my side.

As we're waiting for the elevator the nurse walks up and I get a better look at her. She has silver shoulder length hair, brown eyes and wears scrubs that has angels on them.

"Salamander, I'll let you know as soon as there is any change in Heart's condition."

"Thank you.." I leave off hoping she'll tell me her name and she doesn't disappoint.

"Angel, I'm part of the sister branch but spent three months at the main base learning training techniques from She-Devil."

I go to ask another question but the elevator dings and Angel moves back to the counter. With a huff I step in and Romeo hits the button for the lobby floor.

The drive back to the Heel base is quiet and as we step into the building I square my shoulders, my attitude sliding into complete business.

When the elevator doors open to the office I'm surprised to find Gray and Ghost already sitting there working at the holoscreens.

"Ice, Ghost." Both look up at their names and stand. "Sir, we came as soon as Kagura contacted us." I nod at my commander before moving on to business.

"How many more Tartaros phantoms are there to get rid of?"

Gray turns to the holoscreen and says "Besides the leaders, Jose Porla, and Mard Geer, there are four hideouts left. Each hideout has a commander from both crews and about a hundred grunts each."

I move to sit in a chair and turn on another holoscreen as Gray sends the information. "Ghost, where is the closest hideout?"

The assassin sends me a file and I open it to find a map with different markings on it. "The red pins are the hideouts, the blue are locations where backup is stashed. The closest one to Hargeon is five hours out."

I nod and pull up live feed of the interrogation rooms. A sick grin crosses my face at seeing all three of the trimen bound, and blindfolded.

"Ice, I want Metal hunting down the Light and Shadows." His head jerks up and I can see the confusion in his eyes before he hides it.

"Two people that looked strikingly similar to Light and Shadow hit the SUV Heart was in. I want every Light and Shadow hunted down until Metal finds the leaders. When he finds the leaders I want them." I say as way of explanation and he nods.

'Okay, Light and Shadows are taken care of, what else needs to be done?' is the thought that runs through my head as I try to focus.

Taking a deep breath I turn to Ghost. "Ghost, you're coming with Romeo and I to talk to the trimen, Ice, after you talk to Metal I want you monitoring any and all movement from Tartaros phantoms."

Both nod and I shut the screen off before making my way to the elevator where Romeo is already waiting, holding the door open.

* * *

 **Did you know there are sooo many ways you can fuck up a file in doc manager? I swear I've done did them all while trying to get this chapter ready to drop. Everything from coding text popping up on the file to losing italics. It's all happened. In just one hour.**

 **Now onto other things.**

 **As of this chapter y'all are officially caught up to where I'm at in writing this story. I've kind of been procrastinating on adding more since I've been busy writing DKQ and attending my classes.**

 **I truly did not think that 15 weeks was gonna fly by that fast and yet look where we are. Chapter 14 and a boat load of problems are piling up for Natsu and Lucy.**

 **For the opening A/N I know it's a lot but that review REALLY pissed me off and I felt the need to justify myself and let off a little steam while I was at it, but I'm happy now and ready to get started on the next chapter of DKQ and finish chapter 15 for here.**

 **So until next time follow and fave for more and I do hope y'all will leave a review.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Anyone know how to make English class fun?**


	15. Arguments

**Hey y'all! I'm back with another chapter! Now, before we start I have to say I know this chapter is short. TBH I've been stuck on this chapter for a little while and when I get stuck I tend to try and finish it as soon as it is deemed acceptable by my lowest stands which is it has to be at least three and a half pages on google docs. If it ain't.. well then I'm stuck banging my head against the keyboard until it is.**

 **But anyway I'll see y'all at the end with the rest, for now go read the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15

 **Normal P.O.V.**

A scream sounds through the hall under the Heel base. In a room made of concrete three people crowd a figure that hangs from a hook in the ceiling by his wrists. He lacks a shirt and his ginger locks hang around his face. His lip is busted, nose broke, and a dark black eye finishes out the look.

He pants, trying to catch his breath as Natsu steps back and sets the jumper cables on the table.

Ghost steps forward and grabs his chin, lifting it up to look him in the eye. "Where is your boss?"

After a minute she let's go and gestures to Romeo. Romeo looks at Natsu and at his nod grabs a set of brass knuckles off the table.

"Last chance, Archiver, tell us where your boss is or you get experience as a punching bag."

Again, he stays quiet until Romeo goes to throw the first punch. "I don't know, the last time I saw him was with Everest."

Romeo halts, looking back at Natsu. Natsu frowns and walks out the door, leaving Ghost and Romeo to follow after he returns the brass knuckles to the table.

"So our next move is to talk to Everest?"

Natsu looks back at Romeo as he asks this and shakes his head. "No, we'll do that tomorrow. Let him simmer for a little while longer before we go at him."

Romeo nods and they enter the elevator. Natsu punches the button for the lobby and they ride up in silence, the only sound coming from the machine.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I can't believe it took us eight hours to get an 'I don't know' from that fucker. Hell, practically the whole time I was in there my mind was more worried about how Luce was doing. I keep thinking about her laying in that bed, the wires and monitors connected to her.

A hand touches my shoulder and I look up to see Ghost wearing a worried expression. "Don't worry, she'll be okay."

I shrug her hand off my shoulder and step out of the elevator, making my way out the front doors and walk down the road.

It takes me almost an hour but eventually the hospital comes into sight and it takes another ten minutes before I'm walking through the doors.

Stepping into the elevator I punch the button for her floor and lean against the back wall. My eyes close and I just listen to the dumbass elevator music as an automated female's voice sounds off for each floor reached.

Then it reaches the twelfth floor and I heave a heavy sigh as I push off of the wall and walk out.

The halls are quiet and the lights turned low. I see only one nurse at the station as I pass by, most likely in for the long haul of the graveyard shift.

Occasionally, I hear a cough as I walk past a room, but as I turn the corner of the hallway my eyes settle on the guards in front of her door.

While the guards themselves are different from this morning they still stand tall, their hands at their sides, and their eyes flick across the halls, constantly on the lookout.

I walk up to them and as I walk through the door I make out a murmured greeting of 'Boss' from both. When I turn the corner I pause for a second to take in the scene before me and feel some of the weight on my shoulders melt off.

When I left earlier, there were machines of every kind surrounding her bed and hooked up to her, but now as I walk up to her side only the heartbeat machine remains.

Her face is peaceful, none of the worry that's been apparent the past few days is visible now. Slowly I settle in the chair next to her bed, almost as if I'm afraid to wake her, and grab her hand in mine.

My thumb moves in circles over the back of her hand and I take in the sight of her crew tattoo as the light hits it, the pinstripe heart a familiar symbol I've come to know since our crews integrated.

"You know, I remember the first time we became aware you and your crew were a threat." I don't know if she hears my words or not, but hearing myself I chuckle and my grip on her hand tightens. "I didn't know it at the time but Dad had sent a spy to try and learn more about his rival, this small group of women that seemed to be taking Magnolia by storm. I remember when his body was thrown back over the fence. His entire body was carved up with one symbol—your's."

I pull her hand up and lightly kiss the tattoo. "Luce, I need you to wake up. It's no fun without you."

Her fingers move and I freeze, unsure if it's my imagination or if it's real. At least until she groans and her hand raises to her head.

"Why do I feel like I was ran over by a train?"

I want to jump with excitement but instead I stay in the chair and watch as she turns her head to me, confusion evident.

"Natsu, what happened?"

Reaching up, I grab her hand back in mine and take a breath. "Luce, you, Wendy, and Mira were in a wreck this morning. Wendy got a couple scrapes and bruises and Mira broke her leg, but you were the worst."

She nods and her eyes close for a minute as she gathers her thoughts. "Did Wendy tell you we were being followed?"

"Yeah, I already have Gajeel tracking down any leads on Light and Shadow, while Gray is monitoring the Tartaros Phantoms. Plans are already being made to strike their closest base near here."

She pulls her hand away and moves to sit up so I fix the pillows behind her until she's laying back against them. She watches me quietly and I swallow as I pick up where I left off.

"All three trimen are in our grasp and Romeo, Ghost and I are going through and questioning them as to the whereabouts of their leader. We resume tomorrow, as I had Ghost take Romeo back to the house while I came here."

Something else crosses my mind and though I dread telling her I know I have to. I grab her hand and raise it to my lips, kissing it before I mutter, "You and the girls are returning home in the morning."

She immediately stiffens, having understood what I meant, and I cringe when she glares at me. "Natsu, I'm not going back without you."

"Luce, you have to. You can't fight the way you are and you'll be safer there then here."

The scowl fades and I feel my heart break when I hear her next words. "So, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself?"

"No, I know you're strong enough to handle yourself, Luce, it's just..." I backpedal, trying to explain to her why I want her safe without setting her off, but it seems my mind has taken a vacation because I can't think at all.

"I'm staying, Natsu, and you can't stop me."

I get up and start pacing. "You don't understand, Lucy, I'm doing this for you and the girls."

Out of the corner of my eye I see her cross her arms, or at least try to as she flinches and lets her hands fall to her lap.

"I thought we agreed that we're in this together?"

"We did, but..." I admit quietly, but she interrupts me before I can finish.

"Then why won't you let me stay?"

"Because I can't lose you again!" I look down at my hands where they grasp the end of her bed and feel tears fall. "I spent ten years thinking I'd lost you, and now that I have you back I won't let that happen again."

I can't swallow past the lump in my throat and I stand up straight again.

"Natsu."

I take a deep breath and turn away. "She-Devil and Ghost will be here in the morning to get you."

Walking out the door, I see the guards stand taller and I know they heard what was said but at this point in time it's the furthest thing from my mind. When I reach the elevator I don't have to wait long until the door opens and I hit the button for the first floor.

As the door slides shut my bracelet starts to vibrate and I look at it in surprise until I remember that Bookworm and Yukino have recently upgraded the coms to include miniature lacrima screens.

After another second I push the talk button and a screen about three-inches-tall by four-inches-wide appears above my wrist. The screen at first is black but then it brightens and I can see Gray sitting in the same position he was when I left the base.

"What is it, Ice?"

He clears his throat and a smaller side screen appears on my side. The screen mostly shows numbers and charts that are of no interest to me, at least until two pictures pop up. One is of a woman with red hair almost as bright as Erza's and the other is of a blonde male with a blonde goatee.

"Those are the two commanders of the base closest to Hargeon. The woman is Flare of the Lasting Flame and the male is Jackal. She's one of the top arsonist this side of Crocus and Jackal, well Jackal has killed more people with his explosives then all of Tartaros combined."

I nod at his explanation and continue to look over the pictures. "How soon until backup is ready?"

He types on the keyboard again and his reply follows a few seconds later. "We'll be able to move out in the next couple days. Elfman and Leo are rounding up reinforcements as we speak."

The dinging of the elevator draws my attention as it's only a couple floors from the lobby.

"Ice, two more things before I get off, tell She-Devil and Ghost to pick Heart up in the morning and that they have to be back in Magnolia by tomorrow night."

He nods and arches an eyebrow. "What's the second thing?"

"Find me a damn fight club."

He salutes as I turn off the lacrima and step out of the elevator.

* * *

 **FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

 **Wanna know what happens at the fight club? Y'all are just gonna have to wait and see.**

 **I'm actually really excited to see what you think of this chapter and for next as things are going to start taking a turn. And not just in the normal ways. I mean we have battles galore up ahead, we meet someone that may or may not have information on a certain duo. BUT, that's all you're gonna get out of me about that matter.**

 **On to the next.**

 **Remember my rant from last week? I am so thankful to y'all. To everyone for showing their support. I know I said I would still be uploading even if I didn't have any readers, but one thing y'all reminded me of is that it's more fun when there are readers. You, the readers, when you review or even just fave and follow, if makes my heart wanna explode in fire works just how much you like my stories.**

 **TBH, I think that in the beginning if no one had showed any interest on TOTD I never would've continued. Fanfiction would've been something I dropped as fast as my dog hits the deck when I hold a bone over her head. And believe me, it's faster then you think.**

 **But now, I couldn't drop it even if I wanted to, y'all are unbelievable and amazing, truly, utterly amazing. So I just want to say:**

 **Thank you, for without you I never would've gotten this far in my writing, and found such joy in it.**

 **Now, I have to head off to class so I will see you next week.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Happy St. Patrick's Day!**


	16. Dragon v Hulk

**So if you remember last chapter, at the end Natsu said to Gray and I quote, " _Find me a damn fight club."_**

 **As I was writing the end of chapter 15 the idea just kind of struck me out of nowhere, and I gotta admit, it's a really fun idea.**

 **Btw this idea may have started from when I was watching 'The Outsiders' Really good show, lot's of drama, and no matter how hard I try not to watch it, it draws me in.**

 **For those of you who may be watching it like clockwork then you'll know the scene where Hasil participates in the underground fighting to help support his baby mama. Yeah, that's where this idea came from.**

 **But as y'all know this ain't 'The Outsiders' and Hasil doesn't hold a flame against Natsu. Now go read the chapter and I'll see y'all at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

As the SUV pulls away and Gray stands to my right, I take in the sight of the run down warehouse in front of us. The windows are spray painted black so nobody can see in or out, the roof looks like it's about to cave at any time and grass and vines climb up the walls. The only semblance that there is any life to the place is the yelling and cheering coming from inside and the group of people hanging around outside.

"It's been awhile since we've been to one of these places, ain't it, Flame Brain?"

I shrug to settle my leather jacket into place and chuckle as we walk up to the front door. "Yeah, it has, hasn't it? When was the last time you and I rocked a club, Ice Princess?"

He hums in thought as we wait for the watch dogs to let us through. "Holy horse shit, it's been a couple years. I think it's about time we rocked it again, squinty eyes."

The beat of the cheers, the smell of blood and sweat, the cries of the losing man, it all beats through my bones and I feel myself settle into a wilder side, one I haven't been able to let out for a while.

We work our way through the crowd in just enough time to see the fight come to an end with a seven-foot-tall ebony skinned monster whose arms are as thick as tree trunks standing victorious, while the unconscious loser is being dragged away.

The MC steps out of the crowd holding a bucket of money over his head and shouts above the crowd. "Now then, the poor man couldn't stand up against The Hulk. Who else thinks they have the guts and the strength to try their luck?"

I throw up my hand and the crowd backs away as I take off my jacket and my sleeveless vest and hand them to Gray. The crowd falls silent as I turn a certain way and they see the crew mark and I hear whispering start up as I walk up to the MC.

He takes in the sight of the tattoo as well and I see him frown. "Alright, well since you got a death wish the pay-in is five and I need your name."

Since I don't have any pockets in the white cargo shorts I have on I hold out a hand behind me and feel Gray lay the money in it. I hand the five-hundred dollar bills to the MC and look up at the monster of a man they call 'The Hulk.'

"They call me 'The Dragon'."

I see The Hulk's eyes go wide and he looks me over as his expression settles into a grin and he claps me on the back.

"It's been awhile, D, what brings you around here?"

I roll my shoulders to deal with the sting and grin. "Heard you were around and figured I'd teach you a lesson on how to fight." While really I'm here just to work off some steam, it has been awhile since I fought him so the banter works well.

He throws his head back and laughs a laugh that's so bass it echoes off the walls and when he stops his grin turns challenging. "Alright, Dragon, let's see if you still handle yourself as well as you did back then."

We turn away and walk to opposite sides of the clearing while the MC goes about yelling out the bets.

The sounds of the crowd gets tuned out as an understood and unseen signal passes between me and him and I duck to dodge his right, moving as I do so that I swing around with a kick and knock him off to the side a few paces.

He grunts as he gains his footing and I fall back when out of nowhere an elbow the size of a basketball and as hard as stone knocks the air of me.

My lungs start burning and my mind is screaming at me to open my mouth so I can get some of that life-saving air. I dimly register the boot as large as Luna or Nashi coming down to step on me and I manage to roll to the side, in the process my lungs start to work again and my wits get sharper then they were before.

Jumping up, I grin at the clarity the near death calamity gives me and I start dodging his blows left and right. Even as I dodge my brain's going double time, taking in the information I see of how he works now compared to the last time I fought him a few years back.

While his fists fly faster, hit harder, and repeat more often, his footwork has slowed down, leaving his feet and knees unguarded and open for the take down.

His fist clips the side of my head when I duck a second too late and I jump back, shaking the stars from my eyes. When he shuffles forward I take the chance to duck under, sliding between his legs and jump up. In the seconds it takes for him to turn around I kick his knee, causing him to stumble forward, and I land a right hook to his head.

He shakes his head much like I did not long before and I begin my counterattack. What he lacks in speed he makes up for in strength. He's always been a good opponent for that reason since I'm better at landing speedy hits rather than strong ones, though lately I've been able to leave a few good bruises in my wake.

Hit after hit I get on him, too fast for him to catch, but at one point I make a brutal mistake.

When I aim a high kick he catches my leg and throws me out of the ring. My back smacks the wall, my head following it only a second later and I see stars exploding in front of me.

The floor comes up to meet me and I shake it off as I stand up and glare at the monster of a man. He smirks, the look saying come and get me.

The crowd parts, allowing me to march back into the ring, and I see Gray from the corner of my eye frowning as he watches the fight.

I crack my knuckles, roll my shoulders, and jumping, vault over the charging mountain of a man, setting my hand briefly on his back to get enough leverage to clear him. He goes bowling through the crowd and I look over to see Gray grinning in amusement as he calls out.

"Flame Brain, stop messing around and finish your fight already. I want my turn before we have to leave."

I roll my eyes. "Ice prick, shut the hell up before I come over there and make you."

He flips me off and I return the favor just as The Hulk charges at me again. I time my jump so that when he's passing by me I can wrap an arm around his neck and press my thumb into the nape of his neck.

Thirty seconds. Not that long in the larger picture, but when I'm holding onto a monster of a man that could break me in half if he wanted and trying to knock him out, it seems like an eternity.

Finally, he falls. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he drops out from underneath me. I jump off at the last possible second and back away, only becoming aware of how hard I'm panting and that sweat and blood is pouring off of me.

The cheers reach my ears over the roar of my heart and I grin as the MC hands me the bucket of earnings.

I walk over to Gray and he hands me my vest, which I slide on and then take my jacket and wrap it around the bucket so no one takes it while he steps into the ring.

He doesn't have on a shirt as he lost it somewhere between the SUV and the front door which, honestly, doesn't surprise me. He's always had this weird stripping habit when it comes to fighting of any sort.

Someone else steps out from the crowd and I watch as the MC calls out the bets and the fight starts.

The fight is pretty interesting but my attention is snagged when I see Hulk working his way through the crowd and toward me.

When he sees that I'm watching him he points at a rusty staircase standing against one wall. I throw my jacket over my shoulder, grab the bucket and follow him up the steps to the second floor.

Surprisingly, no one is up here but it does give a good view of the fight so we lean against the railing and watch Gray throw his opponent across the clearing while Hulk gathers his thoughts.

"There's a lot of chatter on the underground about you and Heart, you know."

It's not necessarily a question but I nod anyway.

"Salamander," he turns to look at me and I arch an eyebrow. "I warned you the last time you showed up at a fight club to watch your back when you started playing with Heart and her crew."

My expression turns serious and I look back at the fight as the opponent trips Gray. "I know, Hulk, I know, when this whole thing started I never expected things to go this deep."

"Just what exactly happened after the crews started merging? The underground chatter on you and her fell off after rumors sprang up of Draco Cor and PhanTar appearing."

I run a hand over my face. "It's a long story."

He waves a hand at where Gray has his opponent in a chokehold. "We got time, 'sides the MC doesn't close up shop until dawn."

I nod and proceed to tell him in terse words just how much our lives have gone to hell since PhanTar—as I learn is the term coined for Phantom Tartaros—appeared.

By the time I'm finished Gray's won his match and is sitting on the steps watching my back, and keeping any others from listening in.

Hulk whistles and runs a hand over his bald head. "Damn, Salamander, I knew you had a lot on your plate but it sounds like you took too big a bite and you're choking."

I grimace. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

His expression turns serious. "You'll get through it, and from what you said about her, Heart's a real spit fire that'll be there with you. As for PhanTar, I don't know what to tell you. They generally stay out of the fighting rings since the rings tend to get busted more often than others." He falls quiet for a second then looks back at me. "I can vouch for Shadow and Light, though. About a week before you and Heart fell off the radar they stopped by a fighting ring I was at, had a good fight and told me they were going out of the country."

My interest is piqued and he seems to pick up on it as he adds, "I don't know where they went specifically, and they didn't say how long they were gonna be gone, but I can tell you that they were out of Fiore by the time you and Heart fell off the map."

Unconsciously, I start picking at a piece of skin split during our fight as I mull over everything he's told me. My eyebrows narrow as pieces fall together and I get a bad feeling in my gut that has nothing to do with the bruises.

"Flame Brain, the car's here."

I look up at Gray and nod, already pulling away from the railing when Hulk grabs me by my arm. I look at him curiously as he drops my arm and his voice drops to a low rumble.

"Salamander, I may just be a fighter and not as deep as you or Heart are into the underworld, but I hope you remember this: you have to treat people right on the ride up and they'll have your back on the way back down. Keep that in mind in the upcoming months and I think you'll get past PhanTar."

I grin. "Yeah, I think I will."

He leans back against the railing, his attention solely on the next fight and I turn back to walk down the steps, Gray following a few steps behind.

We get out of the front door and walk toward the SUV where it sits idling. The cheers die out behind us the farther we get away and when we climb in Ice Prick turns to me.

"So, what did he have to tell you this time?"

My expression turns serious as Hulk's words ring in my ears. "Light and Shadow isn't the threat." His eyes go wide and before he can sputter a response I hold up a hand. "I'll tell you later, for right now we can pull Metal off that hunt and get ready for attacking this next base."

He clears his throat, nods, and the rest of the car ride is spent in silence.

* * *

 **Okay, so Blue, when you said there was something up with Sting and Rogue, you were reading my mind. I hadn't planned on saying anything until further in but when you said that I changed up my plans a bit and I gotta say I like where it's leading.**

 **You'll find out more about that in the next chapter, though, so I won't be saying anything else about it.**

 **Hulk, where the hell do I start with that one?**

 **He literally was a spur of the moment character. As in I was starting to write the fight scene and I was like 'you know what, I'm just gonna turn him into someone who recognizes Natsu and Gray and who Natsu has fought in the past.'**

 **If you wanna know more about him, let me know in a review and I'll tell y'all a bit more on him. As it is, I have big plans with the next few chapters. If y'all have any questions about really anything, you know the deal, but if you're new I'll tell ya.**

 **Leave a review, I like to know what you think of my writing, anything you don't understand? Throw it out there. I may not have a computer all the time but I have my tablet and I'm always checking for new reviews and PM's when I'm not reading other stories or writing more for a story.**

 **Anyway make sure y'all follow and fave not just the story but myself as well for more.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. I have a poll running on my profile for which way y'all prefer to see Etherious Natsu Dragneel.**

 **The options are E.N.D. or END.**

 **Go vote on that because it's part of the next story I plan on uploading after 'The Dragon King and Queen' is over. The poll will continue until DKQ is over so if y'all wanna be apart of how that story goes, go ahead over to my profile and take your pick.**

 **Remember: You can only pick one.**


	17. I was a fool

**Hey y'all, go read the chapter and I'll see ya at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 17

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The elevator doors open and Lisanna steps out, the hood of her cloak resting around her shoulders instead of hiding her face, and a duffel bag slung over one shoulder. She walks down the hall past the nurse's station, and stops in front of the guards at Lucy's door.

She glares at the guards and they move out of the way, allowing her to enter, and she sets a duffel bag down on the end of Lucy's bed.

Lucy scowls, seeing her assassin. "Ghost, I'm not leaving Hargeon."

Lisanna's expression softens with sympathy and she leans back against the wall, her cloak falling open to reveal a blade strapped to her upper calf.

"I know, Heart, but you also know how Salamander is when he issues an order, and this order is absolute."

The leader's head falls back against the pillow and she glares at the ceiling for a minute. She pinches the bridge of her nose with her right hand and nods reluctantly.

"Alright, Ghost, I'll go. Can you help me change?"

Lisanna grins and walking up to the duffel bag, opens it to reveal a change of clothes, a hair brush, a pair of sneakers, and an odd black bottle. She hands the bottle to Lucy.

"Got this from Cancer, he said it'll wash the dye from your hair completely."

Lucy nods and an hour later Lisanna is pushing a now blonde Lucy out of the hospital and toward the elevator. The guards finally leave their post and follow behind, keeping an eye open while Ghost talks excitedly to a somber Lucy.

While they're in the elevator Lucy pulls her hood over her head and Lisanna does the same.

"Ghost, you know I can walk just fine."

Lisanna sighs exasperatedly. "I know, Heart, but it's hospital policy that patients be wheeled out. Also, Angel said not to take off the sling until Doc can check you out."

Lucy groans and they stop in front of the three black SUV's idling in front of the hospital. When she sees them she grimaces.

"Reminds me of the night we had to leave Magnolia."

The assassin chuckles as she opens the door to the middle SUV and they hear a giggle from inside.

"I told you, sis, I knew she was gonna say it."

White hair flashes as Mira leans forward so that Lucy can see her and Lisanna digs into her back pocket to pull out a wallet.

"Yeah, I hear ya, Mira, here's the money."

Lucy's somber attitude lessens at the bickering sisters and when she hears a soft burbling from inside the vehicle she gets up and climbs in. Turning around in the seat she sees Mira sitting in the middle with Nashi on her left and Luna on her right, both strapped into their carriers.

 _"I spent ten years thinking I lost you, and now that I have you back I won't let that happen again."_

His words ring in her ears and she feels her heart twist much the same way it did when she heard those words the night before. Though she's still mad that he didn't give her a choice, she understands why he did it. She feels a tear slide down her cheek but she pays it no mind as the vehicles pull off and she watches their girls fall asleep.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Hargeon, things aren't so melancholy or quiet. Natsu stands in a stall in the shooting range of the Heel base. Earplugs keep the resounding blast of the rifle from making him go deaf, while the kick numbs his shoulder.

When no more bullets fire from the weapon he pops the safety, drops the clip and inserting another, raises it back to his shoulder.

He pays no mind to the others of his squad firing their own weapons in preparation for the next day or the fact that a certain raven-haired man is watching him instead of firing his own weapon.

He drops the rifle when the second clip runs out and picking up the glock without missing a beat, fires off ten rounds before setting the weapon down and pulling his earplugs out.

Turning around, he walks to the gun safes and depositing the handgun and rifle, pulls out a twelve gauge. He then walks over to another safe where box upon box of ammo sits and grabs a box from a lower shelf.

As he's walking back to his stall the door to the shooting range opens and Wendy walks in. She walks up to Natsu and waits until he glances at her.

"We've just received word that the convoy has left Hargeon, though Heart wasn't exactly happy to be leaving."

A grunt is all she gets in response and she watches as he puts the earplugs back in and several targets drop from the ceiling.

Gray shakes his head in worry for his leader but watches as well as he pulls the rifle up to his shoulder, sights down the barrel and pulls the trigger, blowing back three targets at a time.

When the targets are gone he puts the safety on the shotgun. He turns away, pulling his earbuds out as he does and Gray and Wendy can both tell something's bothering him by the way his shoulders are set.

They follow him as he walks out the door and down the hall to where the elevator sits. The doors open and they step into the box after him.

The doors slide closed and just as it starts moving he hits the kill switch and glares at the wall opposite of him.

Silence reigns, the commander and trainee not wanting to set their boss off until he breaks the silence.

"They played us for fools, they played _me_ for a fool. I should've seen it coming. When I saw that note I should've fucking seen it."

He turns around and slams his fist into the the wall of the elevator, leaving a nice sized dent behind.

"That night, when Sting and Rogue snuck into the tower, it wasn't them, it was fucking thugs sent by Tartaros to scare us out of the tower and into hiding. And me being the dumbass I am, fell for it."

The dots seem to connect in Gray's head because he moves around until he's looking Natsu in the eye. "This is about what Hulk said last night, ain't it?"

Natsu nods. "He said that a week before everything fell to shit for us, Sting and Rogue stopped by a fight club he was at and told him that they were going out of the country for a little while. They were gone before the girls were born, and gone before their look alikes broke in."

A gasp draws their attention and they look at Wendy.

"Natsu, do you remember about that time that Light and Shadow grunts were seen very rarely?"

The leader and his commander are quiet as the thought sinks in and Gray states slowly, "We thought they were disappearing because Tartaros was taking over but—"

"They were preparing for their leaders to go out of the country." Natsu finishes quietly.

"So, then how does that help us in our fight against PhanTar?"

Natsu grins. "Easy, sis, you and I are going hunting after we take out this hideout tomorrow."

Gray eyes them both in confusion but doesn't bother to ask as Natsu flips the switch on the elevator and it resumes it's travel to the main office.

The doors slide open and Natsu walks over to an empty chair, sliding into it and scooting up to the desk. He turns on the lacrima and immediately brings up several different screens and charts.

"Last night, when you called me and sent those photos of the commanders there was a chart that appeared for a second. I didn't pay much attention at the time but now I think it can help us." He explains to his commander as said chart comes up, along with pictures of a sprawling forest.

Gray leans down to look at it and arches an eyebrow at his leader. "What does the Light and Shadow grunt appearance chart have to do with anything?"

"Easy, if grunt appearances dropped when their leaders left then—"

"They'll pick back up when Sting and Rogue return. Good job, Wendy."

Gray looks on in amusement as Wendy glows with pride at the compliment from Natsu and turning back to the screen, points at the forest.

"Okay, so if that means they're back in the country, what does the Worth Woodsea have to do with anything?"

Natsu pulls up another screen, this one showing an old weathered shack deep in the woods. "I don't know if you remember this, Wendy, since you were so young, but when our fathers returned from any kind of trip they would go to this shack in those woods for some hunting. It's also where the crew leaders are supposed to meet if something, like say Tartaros, was to disturb our way of life."

He turns off the lacrima and turns around so that he's facing the others and frowns. "Unfortunately, because of how everything has twisted because of PhanTar, we lost contact with each other and ties have been strained to almost breaking."

It clicks for Gray and he fills in the missing piece. "So in other words, it's just gonna have to be you and Wendy who go, since it'll look like an attack if more appear."

Natsu nods. "That shack is neutral ground, but any sign of aggression at this point in the game and everything we've done will burn up faster than dry brush in a wild fire."

"Alright, so then, what's the plan?"

The leader's eyebrows furrow. "If I'm right, it'll take about a month and a half before we're ready to move on the next PhanTar hideout after we take out the one tomorrow."

He looks up at Gray and when his commander nods his eyes grow distant. "At most it'll take us a week to hike there, and it'll be another week back if everything goes to plan, so it'll be about three or four weeks depending on how negotiations go and with travel time."

Wendy and Gray grab a chair and sit in front of Natsu as he explains this and she frowns.

"Why can't we take a car?"

Natsu leans forward, his hands entwining as he looks at his sister. "It's a day's car ride, but after that we'll have to hike. There's no other way around it."

She nods and he turns to Gray. "I'll have my com on me at all times but there's no guarantee that there will be signal enough to reach me or her so you'll need to pick up some of the slack on making sure everything stays straight. With Lucy returning back to Magnolia with Erza and Mira they'll be able to handle the business, but I'm trusting you and Metalhead to keep the crew side straight. If Lucy gets wind that I've up and disappeared she'll leave the girls and come hunt me down."

Gray leans back in his chair. "And if everything goes as well as you assume, what exactly are you gonna tell her?"

Pink roots can be seen as Natsu runs a hand through his hair and grimaces. "I'll deal with that when I cross that bridge. For right now though, let focus on the attack tomorrow and we'll go from there."

They nod and Gray goes to ask something else when the elevator sounds. They look up as the doors slide open to reveal Romeo and Erza. Romeo lays a hand on his shoulder as he rolls it and the three watch as Erza smacks his back.

"Cheer up, Romeo, you did pretty well with dodging my swords."

Natsu and Gray share a knowing look and Natsu gets up to rescue his trainee.

"Alright, Titania, thank you for taking him for a sparring match but we best be getting back to the house if we're gonna be up early tomorrow."

"I should be on my way as well if I'm to meet She-Devil and Heart back in Magnolia. Salamander, Ice, I wish you luck on your attack tomorrow." Erza agrees, while Romeo walks out of her reach and they watch as she retreats to the elevator.

The doors slide closed and Natsu turns to Gray. "You got a place to stay while we're dealing with this?"

His commander leans back in his chair and shakes his head as he yawns. "To be honest, I've been staying at a hotel near here but if you're offering a room that won't eat four-hundred jewel out of my pocket a night, then count me in."

Natsu snorts even as he wears a small smile. "Come on, Ice Princess, you can take the guest room. Wendy, Romeo, let's go."

He punches the button to call the elevator and when it arrives all four walk in. As the doors slide closed Wendy leans against Romeo only for the trainee to yelp and her to jump back, eyes wide with fear.

Romeo frowns. "Sorry, Wends, I'm just a little sore from my match against Titania."

Natsu and Gray share a look and both shake their heads in amusement. Then Gray sets a hand on Romeo's shoulder, lightly, when the boy flinches and chuckles.

"Romeo, wait until tomorrow, you're not only gonna be sore, you're gonna be black and blue from head to toe. When you fight with Titania, there is no escaping her swords."

Romeo's face becomes so pale he looks like he's seen a ghost, and he turns to Natsu who only nods in confirmation of his commander's words.

"It's alright, Romeo." He looks at Wendy to see her smiling. "Back before the crews merged, Heart was the only one who would spar with Titania and I remember her telling me that she would need a warm bath to help sooth sore muscles. It apparently also helped with the bruises as well."

The trainee nods, his expression calming down, and they walk out the elevator when it stops at the lobby.

* * *

 ***stretches* Fuck I hate waiting for class to start. Scratch that, I hate class in general. Before y'all start on the spiel of how school is important let me tell you, I KNOW. I know my classes are important, but that doesn't mean I have to like them.**

 **I mean get me in the right class and I'll be up front and paying attention to everything the teacher is saying. But for classes like what I'm taking now, the basic math and English. It's not my thing. I know there are some of y'all who actually enjoy writing essays or doing math problems but that's not me.**

 **In high school I took a class called CAD, Computer Assisted Drafting, and I absolutely loved it. We were taught to build houses, create blue prints, reverse engineer toys and other items all on different programs on the computer. I don't know why, but it was just something I fell in love with.**

 **Now compare that to these boring ass English and math classes and tell me which one I'd rather be doing.**

 **Get the idea?**

 **Good, now onto other things.**

 **Okay let's start with this one:**

 ** _SleepinBeautyK,_ as you read in this chapter, Lucy did indeed return to Magnolia, but don't worry, Natsu will be getting some sense knocked into him in the future for his choice. As for your second one...**

 **YOU'RE READING MY MIND! *hides away* it's weird. Strike does it to me all the time and it's just weird. Not a bad weird, but still weird.**

 ** _Pixel,_ (Which one do you want me to call you by? Pixel or Blue?) You found out this chapter, just what exactly is going on with Sting and Rogue, a little this for that, tic for tac, if you will. But thanks to it I now have even more planned. And I've said this in the A/N for shifter but I wish you luck and I know you'll be amazing as Harley Quinn.**

 **I think that's enough out of me for the day, so like always if you're new fave and follow for more, and both my new readers and old readers. LEAVE SOME REVIEWS.**

 **As you can see I'm trying to get in the habit of commenting on some of the reviews being left for the previous chapter. If I don't P.M. you then it most likely will be in the closing A/N. so until next time:**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. *cries* I don't wanna go to class!**


	18. Light it up like stars in the night

**Let me tell y'all right now, I'm sorry if there's an errors. Stele didn't have time to edit this chapter. I did a run through but there may things I've missed.**

 **Sorry ahead of time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

The SUV's stop about a mile down the dirt road leading up to the hideout and everyone climbs out. Gray, Gajeel and Loke open the trunks allowing light from the interior to flood the ground, giving us enough light not to trip while we get ready.

I pull out two miniature head lamps and toss one to each commander before pulling mine on and tightening the strap. The sound of velcro ripping draws my attention and I have to swallow my grin when I see the bullet proof vests Laxus let us 'borrow'.

Pulling on a vest myself I look over to see Wendy reach up to her head lamp and push another button, turning on a camera to record as we make our way through.

Gray and Gajeel shut the trunks when everyone's ready and we move out, Gray leading Elfman and Max, Gajeel leading Loke and Bickslow, and I have the trainees on my heels.

When the moon climbs high enough in the sky I hold up a hand stalling the groups and we turn the lights off so to not attract unwarranted attention from the hideout. We move up the road for another ten minutes before I wave my left, silently letting Gray know to break away then repeat it with Gajeel.

Our footsteps are quiet and as I listen I can barely make out the other two groups as they work their ways toward the building.

 _"Boss, I count four guards instead of two at the side door. Make a move?"_

I stop in my tracks and move my com closer to my mouth. "Negative, Metal, wait until Ice and I are in position before moving."

 _"Copy."_

Resuming our silent march through the trees I stop when the front door comes in sight. Standing guard I count three out front and another, most likely a sniper hiding on the roof.

"Sir, I have a clear shot of the man in the roof."

My mind turns over quickly and I hold my hand out. "Wait until Ice is in position, then take the man out with the silencer."

He nods and we wait in the shadows of the trees until Ice comes over the com.

 _"Boss, we're in position, give us the word and we'll drop the smokes."_

I give Romeo a thumbs up. He raises his rifle, now including a silencer, and takes aim at the man on the roof.

When he pulls the trigger, the sound is quiet enough to sound like thunder off in the distance. The guy drops like a stone in water and when the coast is clear I call up Gray.

"Alright, Ice, drop the smokes and pull on your glasses."

 _"Copy, boss, smokes are deployed."_

Smoke bombs, harmless, but effective in dropping visibility to not three inches in front of the face. I grin as I slide my glasses down over my, now pink, hair and settle them on my nose.

They automatically switch to thermal and I move forward trusting the trainees to stay on my heels and watch my back.

Approaching the guards is easy and in quick succession along with a muffled pop from each rifle the three guards in front are down and I'm pulling the door open while Wendy and Romeo hold their guns at the ready.

From the outside the hideout looks like a small wood cabin but on the inside it's a two story house with a railing lining the second floor. Behind the railing I can make out an outline of doors, most likely the bedrooms for this branch. The first floor is clear save a couple of couches along a wall where several heat signatures read from behind, along with a couple computers set up in the middle of the floor.

Those draw my attention first.

"Wendy, Romeo, hack the computers and send all available information to the quarantine servers back at home base."

I see them switch their glasses from thermal to night and they inch up to the computers as muffled pops come from upstairs. One body falls over the railing comically and I smother the laugh that wants to surface in favor of sneaking around to the couches.

Four people crouch behind them, most likely to try and pinpoint where one of my men are. The first two don't even know what hit them as I put a bullet through each of their heads.

The second two, though, pose a much bigger risk. They have time to react to their comrades falling and I skillfully dodge a knife thrust at my ribs.

I swing the stock of my rifle up and manage to daze one, then I spin on my heel, pull the trigger once and the second one aiming a gun at my head is dead before he hits the floor.

The one I dazed seems to regain his surroundings too quickly and knocks my rifle out of my hands. Acting quickly I bend down and pulling a knife from my boot, swing my elbow back. It hits solid flesh and knocks the wind out of my opponent allowing me time to turn around and slash my knife across his throat.

He seems to gurgle something then falls forward onto me. Grimacing, I push the body off and pick up my rifle.

"Metal, Ice, report!"

"All clear up here, Salamander, the commanders ain't here." I look up at the sound of the voice to see Metalhead and his team leaning against the railing, their rifles slung over their backs by the strap.

 _"We still have a couple cells to clear out down here. Judging by the smell of fresh blood we may be lucky."_

I turn to look at the trainees, pushing my glasses back into my hair now that he smoke is clear, as I reply.

"Copy, Ice."

"Sir," Romeo looks up at me and I notice his face is ashen. "The data transfer is almost complete but somehow they managed to put out a call to their backup station, they'll be here in twenty minutes tops."

I growl and look up at Metal as a plan begins to form. That is until Elfman comes over the com.

 _"Salamander, we took out the commanders, but Ice got hit in the fire."_ In the background I can hear Gray yelling about how fine he is.

My eyes flick from Metalhead to Loke and the plan solidifies.

"Metal, you and Bicks go help out down stairs before Ice does something stupid. Leo, are you able to do a pop and drop?"

Metal arches an eyebrow but he and Bickslow disappear quickly leaving a stunned Loke behind.

His confusion disappears quickly and he pushes his glasses up his nose as he looks at me. "Depends on how bright you want it to be."

"Bright enough to be seen from Magnolia." He practically jumps with joy at my words as he moves away and I turn to the trainees. "How much longer until you're done?"

Wendy jumps up faster than Romeo and hits a button on the keyboard. "Well, sir, if Leo is doing a pop and drop then I would like to do something to mess with their systems and really fuck'em up."

Romeo looks at her in shock and I silently wonder who she picked the language up from then return my attention to her.

"You got ten minutes so whatever you're planning make it fast. Metal, report!"

 _"Ugh, shut up you damn whining ice dick."_ I bite my tongue when I realize he's talking to Gray then he acknowledges me. _"Ice took a bullet to the shoulder so right now Max and Bicks are trying to tie it up then we can be gone. Damn it, ya dumbass, don't make me sick Rain Woman on you!"_

"No, no, no, Wendy, the 'x' goes here, not there!"

"I'm telling you, Romeo, the 'x' goes here, not there!"

I look over to see both of the trainees pointing at different parts of the screen and growling, walk up to them. "If you two can't agree then drop it. I need both of you to be out of here before Leo is finished setting up the pop and drop."

They jump and cower at the malice in my voice before Romeo moves away and lets Wendy finish what she's doing.

She hits the enter button and I watch as the screens fritz then the hard drives start frying. Turning around she claps her hands together and looks at me.

"All done, I basically just sent a virus through their systems that eats at it then fries the hard drive without destroying the information we just stole."

I nod and look up when I hear running footsteps to see Loke holding a lot of wire and dragging a couple car batteries behind him. "Salamander, I'm gonna need you to light this one, I just need to set up a few more wires and a few packets and we'll be good."

The sound of knocking gains my attention and I look over just as a door bursts open to reveal the rest of the team. Gajeel looks like he's about to knock Gray out while the others follow behind quietly.

"I told you I'm fucking fine, it's just a scratch." The whining coming from Gray draws my attention and I snap at him.

"No, you're not fine. You're a dumbass for getting hit in the first place."

They fall quiet and I can tell they're all waiting for my next move. I turn away to look at Wendy and Romeo and take a deep breath.

"Return to the cars. Wendy, you and Romeo as well. Once this pop and drop is done Leo and I will meet you down there."

Without a second thought they leave, the trainees dragging their feet as they follow and I move to walk up to the second floor balcony where I get a better sight of the front and side entrances.

"Boss, are you sure you're making a good call with this pop and drop? I mean that is a lot of C-4 I just stashed in each room."

Looking at Loke I grin and from the way he steps back I can tell it scares him. "It's time they know who they're messing with. What better way to tell them that then with a bang." Then my grins fades into a more serious expression. "Go wait by the exit, Leo."

He nods and walks away leaving me to lean on the railing and look at the floor below. Reaching around to my side I flick my hand across the valves, being careful to keep it a small flame.

As I turn my hand I get lost in the flame that wraps around it. The small amount of heat meeting my skin feels like that of a hand caressing my own. Not an evil thing looking to devour my skin and turn it to ash. No, that is saved for more severe situations. This, this is that of an old friend. The familiar dance of the flame weaving around my fingers, jumping from one hand to the other and hovering over my palms.

My flames may burn me just as much as they burn the enemy, but these I can keep for hours on end and it still never burn me.

The front door bursts open but I pay it no mind as about a hundred grunts file into the room. They eventually come to a stop, too entranced by the flame sitting in my hand just as I am, until I look at them.

One of them actually has the balls to point his rifle at me. "Salamander, surrender!"

I throw my head back and laugh, the sound dark enough to send shivers even down my own spine.

More guns cock and as my head falls down so I can look at them, I grin.

"Tell me, have any of you heard of liquid fire?"

The look of confusion that spreads among them answers for them and I shake my head in amusement.

"Thought so, but you'll get to see it before you meet your end." With that statement I cup the fire in my hand and it condenses to an almost liquid state. Then tilting my hand I watch as it falls on the switch connected to the beginning of the drop and pop.

It ignites and I use the cloud of smoke it creates to make my escape out the side entrance. I almost feel bad for the grunts since they won't realize what's happening until it's too late. Almost.

Loke meets me at the entrance and we escape into the woods just as screams can be heard from inside the building.

"We should have enough time to get to the road before the main event starts if we run. Which, with how much C-4 is packed into that place I suggest we do."

In answer to his advice I jump across a log and bolt down the hill, being able to see the hurdles in my path clearly since I slipped my glasses back on as we left the building.

True to his word, just as we step onto the road next to the cars the explosion makes the earth quake, and the inferno can be seen through the trees even from where we stand.

Loke elbows me and when I look at him he points into the sky. "I figured Heart would wanna know."

Looking in the direction he's pointing a smile pulls at my lips as I take in the sight of the Draco Cor symbol hovering over the building in the smoke.

The sound of sirens in the distance draws my attention and I turn to the men. "Let's go, we all know the plan. Ice and Metal, you'll meet back at the Mermaid Heel base and begin plans on finding a base closer to our next target. And for the love of the gods, Metal, do not let Romeo get into the explosives."

They all turn to see Romeo holding a packet about the size of my index finger but strong enough to blow up a car and Gajeel snatches it from him.

I move past them to the first SUV where Wendy is already sitting in the passenger seat and Gray lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck, boss, we'll keep Heart happy."

As I climb into the driver's seat Gray slams the door shut and I turn the key in the ignition. I wait until the guys climb in the other SUV's and disappear around a turn in the road before putting it in drive and driving away.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

The dragon toy in my hand roars when I squeeze it and Luna giggles as she reaches for it. She leans forward, falling onto the comforter and crawls over my leg, one hand opening and closing as she moves toward it.

When Luna grabs the toy I smile and look over to see Mira sitting across the blanket where we sit on the floor and playing with Nashi when she stands and takes a few steps toward me.

I hold my arm out inviting her to walk closer when she trips on a wrinkle and falls down. I move to sit her up but Mira is faster, even with a cast on her leg.

"I still can't believe these cuties have gotten so big since you left." My heart drags with melancholy and she's about to say something else when the door slams open and Levy comes running in.

The bookworm runs past me to my nightstand and grabs the remote off of it.

"Levy-chan, what's going on?"

The soft whir of our tv being lowered from the ceiling draws my attention and I look at it as it turns on.

"I take it you haven't seen the news today?" Her question is breathless and I get the feeling she ran up the steps rather than waiting for the elevator.

"No, why would I?"

"Because Natsu has made a statement." The channel flips over to the news and I barely hear her words as I read the headline.

 _Explosion in woods near Hargeon rumored to be work of infamous crew Draco Cor!_

She turns the volume up as it goes to the reporter at the location and we listen in silence.

 _"Police are being incredibly tight lipped about what the cause of the explosion may have been but there are rumors already flying that this was in fact a hideout for the mafia known as Phantom Tartaros. The source we've been hearing from is saying that this very well could be the work of Draco Cor as part of a long term war between the mafias."_

The volume is muted and I shake my head in amusement.

"I should've known he was gonna do something like this, it's not in his nature to not be loud."

They nod wearing their own amused smiles and my attention goes back to Luna when I see her trying to crawl under our bed.

* * *

 **Damn, I didn't realize this chapter was so short. I blame PhanTar.**

 **Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed it, even if there are mistakes I may have missed. The big reason there would be any mistakes is that I type the chapters up on my tablet, then transfer them over to my google docs when I get back to a computer. You should see when I transfer it. I guarantee half the addition is lit up in red from misspelled words.**

 **Spell check tends to catch those but then there are others like say I write 'of' and it turns out 'if' then spell check won't catch. It's mainly small things like that.**

 ** _Shana,_ I foresee a certain salmon haired man getting bitch slapped in the future fro his actions but for now he's doing what he thinks is right and trying to protect his family. **

**_Pixie Pixel,_ I actually think I may start calling you that, it just works so well. I'm glad that Lucy's actions had that effect on you, I was hoping for something along those lines. Natsu and Wendy are not going on that type of hunting spree, but they are searching for a certain duo that may or may not have a huge involvement in future chapters with the way things are being planned. No spies for where those two are at, but down with the crew, hmm, things may not be so simple.**

 **Alright, I think hat's enough out of me, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and if you're a returning reader then ya know the deal. Leave a review letting me know what you think. And if you're new make sure ya fave and follow for more and I'll see y'all next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	19. ATVs

**Good morning everyone. I'm back with another chapter! Now if I remember correctly last time Natsu and company took out one of the hideouts of PhanTar with quite an explosion. Why don't y'all go see where he and Wendy are off to and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

The camping ground parking lot is empty as I pull in. I kill the engine and lean back in my seat, looking over where Wendy sleeps in her seat. It's a shame I have to wake her up, but if we're gonna get up the mountain we have to make tracks. And if we're right about Sting and Rogue already being up there then it may be a little quicker getting up the mountain.

At least that's what I'm hoping.

I lean over and shake her gently. "It's time to get up sleepy head."

She yawns, rubbing a balled fist over her eyes and blinks as she takes in her surroundings. "We're here already?"

"Yeah, let's grab our stuff and get going."

She nods and I open the trunk to grab our bags while she practically falls out the door.

I hear her yelp and lean around the sound to get a good look at her. "Wendy, you okay?"

She turns around and scowls as she slams the door shut. "I'm fine, just tripped myself."

I start chuckling and a rock hits my head. "Shut up, it's not funny."

Shaking my head in amusement I throw my bag over my shoulder, put my glasses on and let them adjust to night vision as I toss her bag to her. "Doesn't matter if it's funny or not, now let's go."

She grumbles but I'm already too far away to hear as I head to the start of the trail. A couple feet later and she's on my heels, the small green light from her glasses catching my eye every now and again.

"Why do we have to walk in the middle of the night instead of sleeping in the van and walking in the morning?"

"Because we're on a sort of time crunch. The sooner we can get this over with the better."

She falls quiet with the explanation and we spend the time in silence. Eventually the miles fall away under the crunch of our boots and before I know it we're in an opening twenty miles from the start with the sun just peeking over the horizon.

I hear her yawn and when I look back at her I have to catch her to keep her from hitting the dirt. She realizes what happened a second later and jumps back up, her face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Natsu, I didn't mean for that to happen."

I frown, looking around the area until I see a picnic table just showing in the sunlight and guide her over to it. "Take a seat here while I go looking around. I have a hunch I wanna check out but I can't do that if I have to keep you from falling."

She sits down, turning to face the table and lays her head on her arms, falling asleep almost immediately afterwards. I walk to the edge of the clearing, trying to remember where the cave was that dad had showed me.

It takes me a few minutes to find it but eventually I pull away the screen of willow branches and I'm blown back in time.

 _I'm standing in the clearing as my sixteen year old self. It's midday and Dad, Uncle Skiadrum, Uncle Weisslogia, and Jude are standing over by the cliff face._

 _Dad moves over to a cave entrance and waves me over. I walk up to him and can see something dark blue shine in the sunlight._

 _He disappears into the cave and a second later a roar comes from the darkness before he rolls out on a dark blue atv._

I shake my head pushing the memory away and walk into the small cave, running a hand over the fender of the atv sitting in front of me. The cave is only big enough to fit four but two are missing and as I take a closer look I realize the ones left look brand new as if they were recently replaced.

Putting my foot on the step I throw my leg over the seat and bend my knees so I don't hit my head on the ceiling. My right hand automatically wraps around the front brake and I squeeze it as I reach down with my left and turn the ignition.

When it doesn't start right away I growl and pull my glasses down allowing me to see in the dim light that it's in park, so I jam the lever through the gears until it's in neutral and try the ignition again.

This time it roars to life and I grin as I change gears and it slides forward into the morning sunlight. This atv isn't dark blue like the one Dad had. It's a blazing red. Just my kind of color.

I slowly squeeze the gas until it rolls to a stop in front of the table. Wendy sits up straight, watching me with wide eyes and I shake my head in amusement as I settle into the seat.

"Where did you find that?" She walks up to the atv, almost hesitantly, as she asks.

"Dad and the others kept a quad hidden up here to make the travel shorter. I just wasn't sure if they would be here still, but from the looks of it Sting and Rogue have recently replaced them with these."

Her face brightens and I can already guess what she's thinking.

"Does that mean I get to drive one?"

She pouts when I shake my head. "No, Wendy, as it is you're too tired to even stand on your feet."

The pout changes to a glare and I sigh through my nose as my hands come to rest on the seat in front of me.

"I'm not too tired, I can," A yawn interrupts her and crossing my arms over my chest, arch an eyebrow as she continues. "go on for days."

"Yup, and I'm a dragon, now climb on before I strap you to the back."

The pout returns full force and I take matters into my hands. I reach over the handlebars, grabbing her by her waist and sitting her in front of me. Then I pull her bag off her shoulders and twisting around, strap it down with mine on the rack using extension cords welded to the back for just this reason.

She squeaks when I wrap my left around her waist to keep her still, then give the throttle a little gas. Eventually she relaxes, setting her head against my shoulder and soon she's sleeping as I maneuver the quad along the trail.

The miles fall away under the tires and I slow down when we reach the next camp site, sixty miles from where we got the atv. By now the sun is just hitting the horizon.

I shut the atv off and the sudden silence seems to wake Wendy as she sits up and looks around while I turn around and start unhooking the extension cords.

"Where are we?"

"Roughly eighty miles from the truck and sixty miles from where we grabbed the atv."

She slides off the atv and while she looks around I move over to where the fire pit sets with dry wood already piled in the middle waiting to be lit.

My lips twitch in a half grin when I see the sight, knowing only Sting and Rogue would know to leave it set up for the next person to use.

Using the valves I flick a flame at the wood, hitting the kindling under it, and it almost instantly flares up before settling down to low flames licking at the base of the wood.

After I set out my sleeping bag I settle down on it and watch as Wendy rolls hers out on the other side of the fire. My attention grabs back to the fire and I almost miss the ringing coming from my bag.

I pull the bag closer and pull out the tablet I use to contact the council or Lucy. Hopefully it's not Lucy calling. If it is I'm in deep shit, but luckily as I enter the password Gray and Gajeel's ugly mugs appear on screen.

"Metal, Ice, what's new?"

Gray goes to say something but Gajeel slams his hand over his mouth and glares at the stripper.

"I swear to the gods, with Salamander as my witness, that if you complain about anything one more time I will put you out of your misery and mine faster then you can blink."

When Gray nods Gajeel pulls his hand away and looks at me. "For one, the pop and drop made the news and Shrimp's already called saying that it made Heart smile. For two,"

He hesitates and Gray picks up the statement. "We think there's a leak in the Heel base, so now we're moving all our files to secure servers, and moving out sooner than planned. The good news, though, is that Loke is taking a team over to Onibus to secure the new temp base within the next few days. So we may be a week ahead of schedule on taking out the next base."

Wendy grabs the tablet from me and I watch in silent fascination as she steals the conversation. Pride welling in me that she's picking up on leading so well.

"What was that about a leak?"

I laugh when I see my commanders looking at her in confusion and move to take the tablet from her. She scowls, letting it go and the next thing I know she's pushing me out of the way to see the screen.

"Wendy, Wendy, stop just give me a minute."

She leans back, giving me room to breathe and I turn the tablet, allowing the screen to widen and for her to see them as well.

"Now, what was that about a leak?"

My question seems to draw my commanders from their amusement and Gajeel clears his throat.

"We _think_ there's a leak in this base. As it is we have Rain Woman looking around since she blends in better then the guys. Also she thinks you and Wendy are scoping out the next base so hurry the hell up!"

My eyebrows furrow in thought and my mouth freezes on it's hinges, unsure of what to say. My brain slowing from lack of sleep and hunger, when I realize I haven't eaten anything since the morning of the attack.

Though Wendy seems to have an idea as she snatches the tablet away and throws something at me. It hits my head, falling into my lap and when I recognize the wrapper I shoot her a grateful look then start eating; my ears on their conversation.

"This trip shouldn't take long. We've already gone eighty miles today and he's been driving for the past two days. If Natsu said we'll be back in three weeks then we'll be back in three weeks. As for the leak, pull Meredy from the coffee shop and have her help you, I got the feeling that she'd be a big help with getting into people's heads."

Gajeel or Gray, or maybe both sputter at her commands.

"Who the hell put you in charge, trainee?"

She rolls her eyes and I throw my wrapper in the fire as I speak loud enough for the mic to pick it up.

"Just do it, she's not wrong, having another female might help speed it up." She smiles at me in return.

"It's getting late, think we should call it a night?" Her eyes fall to the screen but her words are directed at me.

I nod and the screen on the tablet goes black as she hangs up on the commanders who started bickering as soon as Wendy turned her eyes away from the screen.

* * *

 **Alright, once again Stele has not edited this chapter since she's been really busy IRL, which that reminds me I have to finish next week's chapters so she can edit them over the weekend.**

 **Anyway, what do you think of the brother/ sister time? I thought it'd be a nice distraction before everything falls to hell. But you didn't hear that from me. Now my mind's running blank, I got stories to write and a few new ideas I wanna try and plan out so let me hop on to the reviews.**

 ** _SleepinBeautyK,_ You got that right. It ain't a Natsu fight unless something or another blows up. **

**_Shana,_ IK! Wendy is the sweetest girl on the planet besides maybe Chelia but hello she's a mafia leader's sister and the maybe future leader. So she's gonna pick up some bad habits. Plus when I wrote the part it felt really weird having her say it. There will be a blow out, that's for sure but there are a few things I have planned first, part of which is why Natsu and Wendy are running around in the middle of the wilderness. **

**As of what's happening between Magnolia and Hargeon, look at it this way. There's sort of a gap in communication between the council, therefore Lucy is lacking information. Information that would detrimental to the plotting I've been doing.**

 **Is it a huge hole in the plot? Yes, but you have to remember that I go into these chapters with only an idea of what I wanna do and sometimes in order to reach an idea that I have for like way in the future I have to create some bridge that'll reach it, even if that bridge has a few holes.**

 **Take Lucy going to Magnolia in the first place, there's a scene I wanna write that requires her to be out of the way and for Natsu to be a dumbass, therefore, Natsu sent Lucy back to Magnolia.**

 **Don't get me wrong, the holes will be filled eventually but until then y'all just have to be patient.**

 **Wow, that reply just turned into an explanation. *sighs* Just one more thing then I'll let y'all go. To my new readers, fave and follow not only this story but myself as well since I have a new story I'm gonna start updating soon. The title is already stated on my profile but tune in next week for the summary.**

 **To my old readers, I know I ask this every time but they do indeed help me and let me know how I'm doing so if you don't mind just take a second to leave me a review. It doesn't have to be long, it can just be a sentence for all I care but just let me know your thoughts.**

 _ **Flames are welcome.**_

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. I drank my coffee too quick today. T.T**


	20. Dirt bikes

**Let me warn you ahead of time, this is a shorter chapter. Most of you could call this a filler but I call it sibling bonding time before we get back to action. Now you're probably wondering just how long they'll be traveling.**

 **It's almost over, next chapter things start to pick up pace again. Go read the chapter and I'll see y'all at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

I yawn out of boredom as Natsu keeps the ATV going at a steady pace up the trail. I get an idea and lean back until I'm looking up at him with the biggest pout I can produce.

"Natsu, can I please drive for a little while?"

His mouth settles in a firm line and the ATV slows while he thinks about it. Then he nods, seeming to make up his mind and looks at me.

"Give me your hand."

I give him my right and he sets it on the bar, my fingers wrapping around the bar two inches from the grip and angles my hand to where my thumb hits the black button under the grip.

"This," he taps the bar my fingers are touching. "is the front brake. This," he points to where my thumb is touching. "is the gas. Be careful when you give it gas because it'll jump if you give it too much too quick."

I nod and he drops his hand, wrapping it around my waist to keep me in place as I gently press my thumb to the gas. The engine revs but it doesn't move.

"Gotta give it a little more than that."

I press on it harder and eventually the wheels start to move. As it moves I press on it harder until it's running along the trail at a quick pace. That is until Natsu sets his hand on mine and squeezes the brake.

"Easy there, Wendy, don't wanna go too fast. Try to keep it at forty." His hand moves over, tapping a screen and I watch as it reads the drop in speed.

When his hand falls back to my waist I press on the gas again, this time keeping an eye on the speedometer to make sure I don't go faster then what he said. We travel for another two or three hours before he reaches up and grabs the brake again.

"Alright, let me take over. If we're not careful, we'll miss the turn."

My hands fall into my lap and only then do I realize how hard I was gripping the handle bar. The soreness creeps into my hand and I crack my knuckles to ease it as Natsu turns off of the main trail onto another smaller one.

This trail is bumpier than the first one, with more than a few potholes in it so he lets go of me completely to grab the handle bars and swerve around them. We ride for about another hour then he starts to slow down.

My eyes go wide at what's ahead and I look back to see him tight lipped as he looks at it as well.

"Wendy, I need you to hold on tight and when I tell you to, you lean forward."

I nod, not really sure about what's gonna happen, but when he presses his thumb to the gas and the quad jumps forward I wrap my hands around his arms and watch as we start jumping up the hill. We get to one part where the front of the ATV is about to fall backwards and I hear him yell over the roar of the engine.

"Lean now!"

I do as he says and watch in astonishment as the ATV hits the ground again, and we roll over the top of the hill into another campsite. He rolls to a stop next to the campfire pit.

"Hop off and hold the bags."

Sliding off I walk behind him and undo the extension cords. When I grab the bags he takes off, disappearing around a large boulder, and I turn to take in the scenery.

Since we started on the trail we've gained altitude until we're now twenty feet above the fifty foot tall trees and my breath is stolen when I see the sun touch the tree filled horizon as if seeking to burn the forest down.

The roar of an engine gathers my attention and I look back to see Natsu walking back around the corner, his expression reminding me of a little kid getting his Christmas wish.

"Hey, Wendy, come check this out!"

I follow him around the boulder and my eyes go wide when I see the black and white atvs and two motocross bikes sitting in a lit up shed built into the rock face. The doors of the shed are painted grey and fit with fake rocks to make it blend into the surrounding stone.

"Congratulations, Wendy, we're three quarters of the way there."

Frowning in confusion I watch him walk into the shed and roll one of the bikes out before going back and grabbing the other. Then he walks back in again and coming back out with two helmets, swings the doors shut.

He walks to one of the bikes, throwing a helmet at me. I watch as he hangs the helmet on the handle bar then nods toward the other bike.

"Grab that one and follow me back to the fire, we'll be camping here tonight."

He pushes the bike on, back around the corner and I copy his actions. Walking over to the other bike, hanging the helmet on one of the handle bars then pushing it forward.

It rolls without a problem and soon I'm walking it around the boulder, leaving it next to Natsu's.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I'm actually really proud that Wendy didn't freak out when I showed her the bikes. I know she's gonna be scared the first time she gets on but she'll be good. I look up when she rolls the bike around the corner and as soon as she leaves it I jump up to catch it before it can fall.

She squeaks in surprise and I scowl as I right the bike, pulling the kickstand down.

"Wendy, you have to be careful when you leave these standing. If you don't pull the stand down it'll fall and could get damaged."

She appears in my peripheral and I turn my head to see her frowning. "I'm sorry, Natsu, I didn't know."

I sigh and settle back down on my bedroll, running a hand through my hair. "It's fine, this is your first time traveling on vehicles like this. In truth it's my fault because I didn't warn you ahead of time."

"So why don't you explain it to me?" I look up at her in surprise and she points at the bike. "It may be too dark to actually see the bikes but you can still explain how to ride it."

A small smile appears and I scoot over, patting my bedroll so she'll sit down beside me. While she drops down on the bed roll I ignite the fire and when it's roaring I turn to her.

My eyebrows narrow in thought and I decide to start on the easiest part of the bike. "So you know how the gas on the ATV is the little black button under the handle bar?" When she nods I grin, realizing this it'll be easy. "Well on a motocross bike the gas is the handle bar." I raise my hand, curling it as it I was grabbing the grip. "You turn the grip."

I look at her and when I know I have her attention I move on. "The next part is how to start it. Usually motocross bikes have to be kick started but we're in luck. Sting and Rogue upgraded the bikes to using electric starters which means we just have to put the bikes in neutral then push the button and they should start up without a problem."

"What happens if I crash?" Her eyebrows are furrowed and she looks scared at the thought of riding the bike.

"We won't going very fast maybe like twenty for majority of the distance so you'll be able to slow down and set your foot down if you feel like you're gonna fall." Her shoulders fall at my words and she tilts her head, seeming to think of something.

Then she looks up at me. "What if I wanna go faster?"

I smirk. "The first ten miles, no, it's a downhill mess of fallen tree branches and potholes. That's why we have to go slow anyway to avoid crashing and messing up the bikes." She pouts. " _However,_ " The pout disappears and she watches me intently. "The last ten miles is a straightaway, there you could pick up some speed."

She nods and yawns. That's when I decide to call it a night.

"Come on, Wendy, if we're gonna reach the next campsite by lunch tomorrow we're gonna need to be up early."

Getting up, she moves to her sleeping bag and it's not long before her soft snores reach me through the crackling of the dwindling fire.

I stretch out on my sleeping bag, not quite ready to sleep when a flicker of a glow catches my eye. Looking up I see a falling star and all I can think of is Lucy. What she's doing. How the girls are.

The star fades out of sight and I roll onto my side, finally allowing myself to sink into dreamland.

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

The sound of roaring wakes me up and I crack open an eye to see Natsu sitting on one of the bikes, revving the engine. I sit up, keeping one hand under me and watch as he cuts the bike off then steps off.

"Good to see you're up, clean up your stuff so we can get going."

Doing as he says it's only another ten minutes before we walk over to the bikes. He points at the one I rolled around the corner yesterday.

"Climb on and I'll show you what I was talking about last night."

I walk up to the bike, grab the handle bar to balance myself, and throw a leg over so that my butt is hovering just above the seat. Turning around I kick the stand up then settle into the seat as he leans over and points to a switch that sits on the inside if the right grip.

"Now this is the button that starts it, go ahead and push it." I do, but nothing happens and he leans back to point at the box behind the left foot peg. "It won't start until you shift to neutral, remember that."

I nod and watch as he pulls a lever from the side of the box then takes my foot and sets it on the lever. I roll my heel over it, feeling it move forward, and he nods as he stands up.

"Now to set it to neutral push the lever forward once. If it's neutral push the lever forward again for forward. To cut it off when in neutral or forward, push the lever all the way back."

He backs away and I take a deep breath as I tilt my heel, pushing on the lever, and I feel it slide forward once, falling into a groove. Then I push the switch and the engine roars to life.

Looking up I see him grin and he throws one of the helmets at me. While I pull it on, tightening the strap under my chin, he climbs onto the other bike and a few seconds later, his roars to life as well.

He turns back to me, his index and thumb curling into an 'o' shape and I give him a thumbs up in turns. He nods, rolling the grip and the engine revs before I see him kick the gear lever into forward then push the lever back into it's hiding place.

The bike rolls forward a couple of feet then he squeezes the break, looking back at me. I copy his movements and soon we're rolling to the top of the trail.

He stops at the precipice, looking back at me and I square my shoulders. My bike rolls past his and I take off down the trail, my heart in my ears and adrenaline making me feel as light as air.

Even above the roar of my heart in my ears I hear Natsu as his bike shoots by and I pay particular attention when he takes an upcoming turn in the trail. The tires ride the piece of wood at the edge while his right foot is held out in front of him. As soon as he's out of the turn he straightens the bike and I pick up speed until I'm right on his back tire.

* * *

 **Can't say I didn't warn you. But there are other things to be said and done, so I'm just gonna pick a point and dive in head first.**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _Shana,_ When it comes to Wendy, I have to agree with you. Give her enough time around the woman and she'll develop into that scary devil personality most women in Fairy Tail have and the men fear. For now though, she'll be following this pattern for a little while longer. Innocent and meek in front of most people but when it's time to get the job done she'll blow you away. *snickers* pun not intended.**

 ** _SleepinBeautyK,_ smart ass or not, she's still developing into her final role and having a fun time of doing it. The council is gonna have their hands full when Wendy and Romeo take over. No, that is not a spoiler that is just stating a fact.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel,_ wow, you're really jumping with your review this time. Um, oh, here we go. Practice makes perfect so the only thing Wendy can do is test the waters when it comes to leading. Lucy doesn't even know Natsu is in the middle of the wilderness at this point in time. In future chapters she may find out, but for right now *shakes head* Okay, hold up. Seriously? A dude dressed like a girl? Let's leave the drag queen business to Rupaul and focus on the fact that an extremely important meeting is rapidly approaching and that I have no clue just who exactly the spy is gonna be. *scratches back of head* I'm still trying to work out how the plot will run after this meeting. I have a general idea but nothing solid until I'm able to sit down and think about it. I actually do the same thing, counting the days by when I have to update instead of looking at a calendar. Also I read your review on shifter and I wish you well ahead of time with getting the teeth removed.**

 **Now, onto other things.**

 **Fun fact!**

 **When I was 16 I spent a year working as a flagger at the dirt track in the next county over. A flagger is someone who watches the bikes as they ride and if one crashes they step onto the track to wave either a medic flag or a caution flag depending on if the rider is able to get back up or not.**

 **That's how I know the general information about the bikes. As for the ATV's *snickers* any chance we could my brother and I would borrow two and go riding around the property. Let's just say I had a lot of fun and I'd still be working there if the boss wasn't an ass who told me not to return for six months for ONE mistake. *clears throat* Revenge has yet to be served.**

 **XxX**

 **I don't remember if I've told y'all yet, but in two weeks I will have another story start dropping. The Dragon King and Queen is ending so to keep up with the pattern I've been holding I already have another story set to drop.**

 **It's called 'Life Behind Bars' but you most likely will see me using the short version which is LBB. If the name has you interested then maybe you'd like to see the summary as well.**

 ** _Two serial killers. He meets her. She meets him. The impossible happens and the two fall in love. One day she disappears and the next time they meet is in prison. Can the two jail birds keep the flame alive or is life behind bars too much?_**

 **I don't have much left to say other then I hope you'll check out my new story when I start dropping it. An easy way for you to know when I start dropping it is to fave and follow me. My new readers, I hope you're enjoying the story and make sure to leave a review.**

 **To my old readers, *grins* What is a roller coaster ride, but twists and turns? Y'all know the deal, leave me a review, letting me know what ya think. Got any ideas on something you wanna see? All ya gotta do is let me know. I'm not a mind reader, y'know, I'm just a grizz with a passion for writing.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Anyone wanna see some NaLu fluff before we just into the next attack?**


	21. Running Wheelies

**Alright y'all, we're getting close, the NaLu in on the horizon, battles draw near and soon all will be made clear. But for right now, please enjoy a little show boating and a reunion of family.**

* * *

Chapter 21

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I grab the brake, bringing the bike to a stop about a foot from the top of the hill and wait for Wendy to catch up. It's not long before her bike flashes through the trees and she rounds the turn, flinging dirt as her back tire spins.

When she sees me she slows down, rolling to a stop beside me and I wait for her to catch her breath. Her eyes are wild with adrenaline and I grin when I see her flexing her fingers from having to grab onto the handles so tight.

Once she calms down enough to hear me I lean over my bike closer to her, having to yell to be heard through the helmets.

"There's one more turn at the bottom of this hill then it goes to the straightaway. Don't pick up speed until you're out of the turn, then you should be good!"

She nods and I push my bike forward, tipping it over the edge and letting gravity drag it down the hill before I give it gas. As I ride through the turn I chance a glimpse back to see her just tipping over the edge, then I lose sight, the trees blocking my view.

I turn my attention back to the trail and rev the gas, picking up a hell of a lot of speed as I blast off the trail onto the straightaway. At the sight of the straight dirt road, I grin.

Ten miles of flat ground. Ten miles of dirt. Ten miles to go as fast as possible and try to ride out that damn wheely I've been trying since Dad first brought me when I was sixteen.

The roar of an engine behind me lets me know Wendy's out of the last turn. I don't bother to look back, instead choosing to open the gas and fly over the open ground.

When the trees are just a blur around me, I lean back, slowly shifting the weight of the bike backwards until the front tire starts lifting off the ground. First it's no more than half an inch and then the space grows.

One inch.

Two inches.

Three inches.

Then it's riding nearly a foot off the ground. After I ride it through for about twenty-five to thirty feet, I bring the bike down, slowing down and again rolling to a stop as I watch Wendy play catch up.

As she gets closer I watch in amusement as she pulls her bike back, copying the wheely until it starts to shake. It's as if the scene happens in slow motion…

The bike wobbles under her, falling out, her rolling off and the bike sliding to a stop only a few feet away. I turn my bike around, rolling up to her and lay mine down, tossing my helmet off as I run up to her.

"Wendy!"

She doesn't move at first and my worry sky rockets. I kneel down beside her, quickly pulling her helmet off. I lean down to make sure she's still breathing when her eyes flutter open, her expression confused.

Then she realizes what happened and I see a grin spread across her features as she sits up.

"That was fun, can I do it again?"

I freeze, the question not one I'm expecting after she just _rolled_ off of the bike, and all I can do is shake my head in amusement, a chuckle escaping me. When she sits up further I grab her in a hug and hear her squeak.

"Don't scare me like that again."

When I feel her nod against my shoulder I let go and pull her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, I was trying to see if I could pull it off like you did."

I pick her bike up and when I hear her explanation I run a hand through my hair, grimacing at the way it lays flat against my forehead from sweat.

"Wendy, I've been trying to pull that off since I was sixteen, did you really think you could pull it off in one day?" She frowns, looking away and I sigh, not really wanting to fight when we're this close to our goal. "Look, just promise me that you'll get some more practice before you try doing something like again."

Her expression brightens. "I promise."

I nod and pull away from the bike, just holding onto the handlebars. "Now come on, we still have enough hours in the day to get to the next campsite and hopefully make it to the cabin before sunset."

After she climbs back on I hand her the helmet and wait only long enough for her to start the bike and start rolling down the road. When she's a good distance away, I pick up my helmet and run back to my bike.

It roars to life without a problem and soon I'm gaining on her back tire, then passing her up.

The rest of the ride goes by in relative silence besides the roar of the engines. Around midday I see the trail to the next campsite and slow down, waiting for Wendy to catch up before turning onto it.

The campsite is about a hundred yards down the side trail and when I see the fire pit through the trees I cut my bike off, put it in neutral, and climb off. Behind me, Wendy does the same and she follows me to where a small shed is built in between two tree trunks that are really close together.

I wait long enough for her to grab mine by the handle bars then walk forward to open the shed. Light bounces off the panel of the other bikes in the shed and my theory is only reaffirmed at the sight of them.

We roll the bikes inside, hanging the helmets on pegs on the wall and she waits outside while I close it back up.

"How much further and what are we using next?"

I turn my head to the sky, doing a quick calculation, and grimace when I realize she's not gonna like the answer. Hell, _I_ don't like the answer, but we still have to put up with it.

"It's another couple hours on foot."

Just as I expected, her expression turns shocked and she points at the shed. "Why can't we use the bikes?"

"Because, the closer we get to the cabin, the harder the terrain is." Out of the corner of my eye I see her expression change and I turn away completely, walking toward the trail.

The first hour of the hike is quiet, myself being lost in my thoughts while Wendy tries to keep up with the pace I set.

"How are you so sure that Sting and Rogue are up here?"

The question draws my attention and I look down to check my step before I look at her. "There are a few reasons, but my biggest is the movement of the quads, bikes, and the dry wood in the campsites." Out of the corner of my eye I see her look of confusion so I decide to elaborate. "Have you noticed how in each of the sheds there have been set of ATVs and bikes?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

I sigh and stop walking, waiting for her to catch up. "Have you noticed how two of the quads and the other two bikes were black and white?" She nods and I continue. "Because Sting and Rogue are practically brothers, they grew up having to be able to tell the difference between whose shit is whose, so Uncle Skiadrum and Weisslogia came up with the idea for Rogue's to be painted black and Sting's to be painted white."

As I expected, she gives me a dumbfounded expression and I can only shake my head in amusement as I start walking again.

"It's true. If something wasn't marked in black or white then they constantly fought over it. Same goes with their big toys, namely the ATVs and the bikes, but the other indication I know they're up here is that the vehicles are in different sheds."

In the trees overhead I see movement and when I look up I grin at the camera that spins to face me.

"What do you mean?"

The question has me looking away from the camera back at her. "Have you noticed how at each campsite there has been some kind of storage for the vehicles?" She nods again. "Each campsite is designated with which type of vehicle is supposed to go there when no one is staying at the cabin. The first campsite is for the ATV's since they're able to run the longest on a tank of gas. The distance from the first camp to the second is sixty miles so you won't have to refill halfway there. The second campsite has the bikes because of the downhill terrain and the straightaway. There's less chance of someone flipping on the downhill with just one front tire since a bike is easier to turn and maneuver."

Her face lights up with understanding and she grins. "So in other words, you were able to tell because the black and white quads were at second campsite while the black and white bikes were at the third?"

I nod and she gains a skip to her step as we continue walking.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Miles up the trail in a log cabin a man with black hair sits in a study in front of a lacrima screen. Around him plaques, guns, and a stuffed deer head decorate the walls.

An alarm goes off on the screen and he grimaces as he clicks on the pop-up, assuming it to be another deer activating the motion sensor. That is, until the camera loads in.

His eyes go wide at the sight and he jumps up, the seat falling backwards in his rush to get to the office door. He slams it open, the sound echoing through the three story cabin and causing a man who's sitting on a couch in front of a roaring fire to jump as well.

The blonde-haired man jumps up and turns to his brother. "Rogue, what's gotten into you?"

Instead of replying, Rogue slides down the railing, runs over to the lacrima screen that sits above the fire, and sets it on the camera shot. "Sting, I don't think he's as dead as we assumed."

Sting gulps as he looks at the picture of Natsu and Wendy then he turns to his brother. "What are we gonna do?"

Rogue shrugs. "The cabin is neutral ground, we all learned that, which is why I'm assuming he's only brought Wendy with him."

The blonde nods, his expression turning serious. "Alright, we'll meet them a mile from here. Grab your pistol, just in case."

Both grab a small firearm then leave the cabin, too intent on the upcoming meeting to talk. When they reach the mile marker they slip off the path, walking to two deer stands almost perfectly blended into the foliage on either side of the path and wait.

Eventually, their increased hearing picks up the sound of footsteps and they quietly watch as Natsu and Wendy come into view. Sting carefully shuffles his feet into a more comfortable position and Natsu freezes, causing not only the brothers but Wendy to tense as well.

Natsu doesn't take his eyes off the trail or the woods surrounding them, but still angles his mouth to whisper to Wendy.

"Wendy, get behind me, and _stay_ behind me until the coast is clear."

Subtly, she inches her feet backwards until his bag hides her from the brother's view and Natsu narrows his eyes at the treeline. When he picks up what he's looking for he walks closer, feeling the weight of Wendy grabbing onto his bag to keep up.

Sting tenses as the other mafia leader approaches and from where he sits he sees Rogue pulling out his gun and aiming at Natsu's head.

That is, until Natsu speaks up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rogue, neutral ground means no guns. Sting, stop hiding like a bitch and come down and face me."

The brothers can only share a shocked expression before they do as he says and slide down the deer stands.

* * *

 **Monkey see, Monkey do anyone?**

 **Sorry, I had to. True story, I've actually seen a rider get up and ride away after having another bike land on them. so it is completely possible for someone to roll off their bike and continue on with no broken bones. People are resilient, unless you're Natsu and Sting who try to push each other over the edge.**

 **BTW, amazing news I finally got a job. *grins* I start tomorrow so it may impact my updating schedules, but I'm gonna try to keep it up. If I can't or it proves too much then I will let y'all know ahead of time of the change. Most likely it means that one or two stories will be put on a slower update schedule, but on the other end of the spectrum it could mean that a story will go on hiatus for a little while.**

 **Now, I'm hoping beyond hope that it doesn't come to that. I don't want to have to put any stories on hiatus especially with a new one on the horizon.**

 **But that's just to give you a heads up. Onto other things next week is a week of uploads. Every day I will have a chapter dropping, and yes that includes Friday. The reason why is because the last chapter of DKQ goes up Monday then Tuesday _Life Behind Bars_ starts so I may as well just finish it out with an update Friday. If you wanna know the exact list I have it posted on my profile.**

 **Review time equeals fun time!**

 ** _Katiekat,_ *grins* As always a new chapter for you to read.**

 ** _Shana,_ there will definitely be some NaLu within the next couple chapters but first my question to you is how are they gonna jump from the cabin to Magnolia? That means just a couple more chapters of travel before everything returns to fighting.**

 ** _SleepinBeauty,_ I'm the same way, always looking for new stories to read, speaking of which I may go looking today. I wonder how many I can add to my favorites list this time around. *snickers* Checking the forecast atm and it looks like there's a 100% chance of a NaLu fluff storm in the near future.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel,_ Why do you have to be short to be a pixie? A pixie can be tall. Also, spies have been decided and motives behind the leaks explained soon. Also, Thomas O'malley the alley cat? I'm gonna have to look that up. **

**Alright I ain't got much left to say other then leave me a review, letting me know what you think, any ideas, questions? Review it and I will reply. If there are any questions about the updating schedules P.M. me and I will respond as quickly as I can. I always have my tablet on me to respond.**

 **To my new readers, if you haven't already make sure you fave and follow not just this story but myself as well to know when a new story or chapter is updated.**

 **With that, I'll leave y'all to your day.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	22. Leaks in Mermaid Heel

**First of all:**

 **THE ALERTS ARE DOWN!**

 **Second of all:**

 **THE DAMNED ALERTS ARE DOWN!**

 **Third of all:**

 **THE FUCKING ALERTS ARE DOWN!**

 ***deep breath* If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a slight bit aggravated that the story alerts are down. Very much so. Now I have some important news.**

 **I'm looking for a new editor. Last night Stele messaged me saying she could no longer edit for me.**

 **There a few things I'm looking for though, so if you're interested P.M. for information.**

* * *

Chapter 22

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you let him get the information!"

Gray jerks back, avoiding a knife thrown from his co-commander and growls. "What do you mean _I_ let him get the information? Last time I checked it was your fault, you heap of rusted metal!"

Gajeel growls, stalking up to Gray, and Romeo has to cover his laughter from where he sits on top of Natsu's temp desk watching the arguing occur.

"I wasn't the one who let him into the office."

Gray snorts and jabs a finger into Gajeel's chest, the bright blue sling around his opposite arm being ignored in his anger. "I wasn't the one who was supposed to be watching him."

Then the iron fisted commander smirks. "Blame the trainee?"

Gray nods and they look over at Romeo. "Oi, Romeo, you're calling Salamander this time."

Romeo pales, and Gray smirks as they walk up to the trainee, then slam him into the office chair in front of the lacrima. Gajeel pulls up the com app and they wait for it to start connecting before they duck out of sight of the screen.

The trainee swallows, worried about how much Natsu will bite his head off until the screen lights up and he smiles.

"Hey, Wends, how's the hike?"

On the screen, Wendy looks as if she's watching something else, then her eyes turn to him and her ears go red.

"Hey, Romeo, the first part of the hike is over and we've reached our destination."

Romeo nods and his thoughts turn back to the news he called to deliver when Wendy giggles. He arches an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just the fact that Boss is beating Light's ass in a wrestling match at the moment, wanna see?"

He nods and she touches the screen, causing the camera in her tablet to turn around. At first all he sees is hard wood floor, then the screen tilts up and he grins when he recognizes Natsu holding Sting in an arm lock.

"The blonde is Sting Eucliffe A.K.A. Light, the co-mafia boss of the Light and Shadows, A.K.A. my cousin."

"So, Boss was right about the cabin?"

The screen turns back around, allowing him to see her again and she nods. "Yup, after they finish wrestling we're gonna get down to discussing details of an alliance between the two mafias."

Her eyes fall back to him, and for just a second her grin falls. "I feel bad that we're leaving Heart out of this but he insists it's the way it has to be done. Anyway, what do ya need?"

He frowns, the pressing news scaring him, but he forces it back and gives her a straight face. "Hey, Wends, is there any way you can get the boss into a separate room?"

She seems to pick up on his hesitance and nods. "I'll have him call you when he gets done, hopefully he'll be too tired to destroy much."

The screen goes black after he nods and Wendy looks up again to see Sting now holding her brother in a leg lock.

"It would seem that bad news is approaching."

She jumps at the voice behind her and turns to see Rogue leaning against the counter that she's sitting on. "Yeah, it must be really bad if Ice and Metal are trying to put the blame on Romeo."

"Who's Romeo?"

Unknown to her, her lips rise into a smile and the blush across her cheeks and ears increases. "Romeo's the other trainee Natsu and Lucy took on, but he's also my boyfriend."

Rogue leans back in mock shock. "Wow, our little cousin has a boyfriend. When did you grow up?"

Her blush increases tenfold and they look up when someone chuckles behind them.

"Rogue, leave her be, I've already had my commanders threaten him about taking care of her."

This time, the Shadow leader wiggles his eyebrows and sets his sights on the pinkette. "We really should be messing with you. I mean, not only did you bring together Dragon Force and Heart Crew, but you also have the infamous Heart as your fiancé."

Natsu growls. "Shut the hell up." Then he turns to Wendy. "What were they calling about?"

She frowns. "Something's up and nothing good. The way Romeo was acting, I think it may have something to do with that leak they mentioned a few days back."

This time it's Natsu's turn to frown. "It's never good news if they have Romeo on the camera. Wendy, you stay down here, I'm going up to the office to call them."

Wendy nods, handing him the tablet as he walks by and she looks to where Sting still lays on the mats where the couch was sitting. "How long is he gonna sit there before he comes to his senses?"

All Rogue can do is shrug. "It's been awhile since they wrestled so I think he forgot just how much stronger Natsu is. Most likely he'll be complaining about sore muscles tomorrow."

"Correction, I'm complaining about them now, they fucking hurt."

She giggles when he raises his hand, adding the gesture to his sentence and all they can do is shake their heads in amusement while the blonde leader groans as he rolls on his side.

"What the hell do you mean they got the information?!"

Wendy flinches when the sound of her brother's voice reaches her and she looks at Rogue.

"I have a feeling he's not liking the news."

Rogue arches an eyebrow. "Ya think?

Meanwhile, in the office, Natsu paces back and forth. On the screen, Romeo leans back in the chair, trying to appear small. Finally, he stops pacing and sets his hands on the desk, his eyes on Romeo.

"Any idea who the leak is? What organization? Where the information is at? And where the hell are Ice and Metal?"

Romeo opens his mouth to respond when the chair is pushed back and the commanders appear in front of the camera. When Gray goes to say something Natsu pins him with a glare.

"I swear to the gods above that if you say it's Romeo's fault I will end you. Deadly girlfriends be damned."

They close their mouths, sharing a look, then Gray sighs. "Boss, we have it narrowed down to three likely candidates. All the clues are pointing toward the MCI, and as far as we know the information is still in the leak's hands. We have the base on lockdown, so they haven't been able to meet with their contact."

Natsu nods. To the commanders, he seems to be taking the information well, that is until he speaks again.

"Find the leak, I want him alive and I want that information placed under lock and key. I don't want anything about my girls getting into the wrong hands. Follow every rumor, question every suspicious person, and revive our link in the MCI. Do I make myself clear?"

Gajeel and Gray share another look and this time Gajeel speaks. "Boss, that's—"

"Do I make myself clear?"

The commanders have no choice but to listen to their boss and look away as they mutter, "Yes, Boss."

Natsu nods and he cuts the screen off before pulling the chair out and sliding into it. His mind starts to wander and he grimaces when he realizes what he's gonna have to do.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Getting to my feet, I grab the tablet and open the door to the study. I walk down the steps to the second floor where I can see Rogue setting a mug in front of Wendy, both lost in their conversation. On the other side of the room, satisfaction blooms in me at the sight of Sting still laid out on the mat, most likely in too much pain to want to move.

My mind churns and I walk over to the fridge, intending to get something to eat before I dive in the business we're actually up here for. At least that's my plan until Rogue holds a hand, stopping me from getting into the food safe.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

I turn, sighing through my nose when it seems he won't move, and sit in the stool next to Wendy.

"The fucking MCI is coming after Draco Cor." Like I expected, the room falls quiet, and Sting sits in the stool next to me.

"Why would they be coming after you so suddenly if the crew has been on the down low for a year and a half now?"

I grimace. "We're in the middle of a crew wipe at the moment and with the recent base clean out I may or may not have had the building explode."

Sting whistles and I look up to see Rogue looking at the ceiling in thought.

"I have some questions."

We all look at Wendy and I grin, encouraging her to go on. "Shoot."

She smiles in turn and holds up a hand, ticking her questions off on one hand. "Who's MCI? Where did they come from? Is this about the leak? What information did they get? And what exactly does it all have to do with the last base we hit?"

I freeze, trying to work through the questions, and groan when I realize how much information she's lacking. I lean forward, setting my arms on the counter and turn to her. "To start with the MCI is short for—"

"Fiore Mafia Counter Intelligence Department."

I smirk throwing a thumb over my shoulder at Sting. "Yeah, that. Anyway, the MCI were created just to try and bring the crews down, which is why we're so tight in our security measures aside from enemy crews trying to pull us down." I stop only long enough for her to nod, then move onto the next question. "Apparently, the leak is working for the MCI, so I set Ice and Metal on the task of hunting it down while also reviving the old Dragon Force mole we have in their department."

She frowns and tilts her head in confusion. "That still doesn't answer my question as to what the information is and why it involves the last base we hit."

Rogue stops pacing and leans back against the other counter. "Natsu will have to tell you what the information is, but I can tell you why the MCI have marked Draco Cor important enough to require a leak."

She arches an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

The Shadow leader smirks. "Because news and rumors have spread through the department to high enough ranks where they have to take notice. Especially when it comes to a crew wipe on the scale that Lucy and Natsu are performing."

"The basic rundown of it is this: MCI is a set of pigs looking to bring the crews down, and Natsu and Lucy performing this crew wipe have managed to get enough light thrown on the crew to cause them trouble. Does that help?"

Rogue and I look at each other, then Sting, then back at Wendy, while pointing at Sting. "What he said."

She giggles at the way we speak simultaneously. My thoughts turn to my next hurdle unbidden and I look at the brothers.

"I'm afraid we're gonna have to cut our visit short and worry about setting up the permanent alliance after we take out this next base."

They share a look and when Sting looks back at me his look is understanding.

"If I know you as well as I do, then you wanna leave early so you can talk to Lucy in person and take whatever consequences she delivers about coming to the cabin without telling her."

I'm not surprised they read me so well and I nod. "Pretty much, unless you want to kill two birds with one stone and face her wrath with me?" My statement ends as more of a question, but they get the idea and nod.

"We can be out of here in an hour tops, if we work together, so why don't you and Wendy pack our food for the campsites and Sting and I will run up and pack our bags. I'd say it's about time we get out of here anyway."

They run upstairs to their rooms, Wendy walks to the fridge, and I grab a duffel bag along with some pop top cans of food.

It only takes an hour before everything is packed, turned off, closed and locked away, then we're heading back out onto the trail.

* * *

 **Let's start with what happened this chapter then I'll dive into IRL issues.**

 **They're getting closer to finding the leak. Natsu's cracking down on his commanders. Gray and Gajeel are trying to pin the blame on Romeo. *snickers* I had a lot of fun with that. The MCI, I'm pretty sure y'all can make a guess on who's appearing next. If not y'all will just have to wait to find out.**

 **Next thing, just to reiterate from earlier, I'm looking for an editor. So if you're interested P.M. me, there are a few things I'm looking for chief among those being that you use google docs. Oh, and if you can, be willing to edit more then one story. If not it looks like I'll be looking for two or three editors total.**

 **Final thing before I get to reviews. Last week I told y'all I had managed to find a job and I did. Now I'm pretty sure everyone knows that you're supposed to have a job for longer then three days. Aye? aye. Well that isn't the case with me.**

 **How the hell do you lose your job in three days?**

 ***hangs head* so yeah, now I'm back to where I was before. Going to school, living life, and still have flies living in my wallet.**

 **Eh, it is what it is.**

 **Reviews!**

 ***lays out Tarot cards* Congratulations, _Shana,_ looks like we will be seeing NaLu in the next five chapters. *waggles eyebrows* we may even be seeing a little NaLu fun time. I don't think you foresaw this kind of fighting, did you?**

 **Katiekat, glad to see I have you grinning, things will no longer be as cool as they have been these past few chapters. Things are heating up, Sting and Rogue tell their side of the story AND NALU REUNION!**

 **SleepinBeautyK, you know it girl, there are surprises aplenty on the way and I can't wait to see what y'all think of them.**

 **bloopla, *looks around* I think we're about to see some dead dragons in the future if Natsu doesn't play his cards just right.**

 **Pixie Pixel! Aye, Wendy will give Natsu a run for his money with how she acts. Sting and Rogue aren't necessarily trying to kill Natsu, it's more like everyone is on edge and they'd rather be ready in case something does happen. Then we got Natsu being that overprotective big brother again. I have a feeling that's gonna get him in trouble in the future *wink* Oi! It's five O'clock somewhere. Btw, I'm five foot eight so seeing a five foot tall pixie coming through the door wouldn't be all that different for me. Just don't bring pixie dust. BRING ICE CREAM. That way we both can enjoy it.**

 **Alright, y'all, I'm done for today. There's only one day left for the week of uploads and I need to go search the beta archives see if someone's willing to help me out. Until next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	23. Motion sickness runs in the family

**Y'all are gonna have to give me a second here. I've been writing ahead so now I have to remember what happened last time. Oh yeah!**

 **Now I remember.**

 **The commanders tried to blame Romeo for the leak getting the information but Natsu saw through it and handed out some new orders. Hmm, I wonder just who the leak is. Guess you'll have to read to find out. *cackles* oh I love being evil this early in the morning. Anyway when we left off they were just starting their trek back down the trail, go ahead and see what happens when you get put two boneheads on dirt bikes and I'll see you later.**

* * *

Chapter 23

 **Natsu P.O.V**

The walk down the trail to the bike shack is pretty quiet for the most part. The four of us choosing to just listen instead of speak. That is until we reach the campsite and the bikes.

Sting opens the shack and we each take turns rolling a bike out. I walk into the shed and grabbing the helmets, start throwing them out the door to the others, and then I grab mine.

Since I'm the last one out of the shed, I have to close the doors and as I do so, I first hear one bike roar to life followed by another, the third one takes a second before it too turns over. After I put the lock on the doors I turn to see Sting looking at Wendy's bike, poking around the gearbox and frown.

Wendy cuts the bike back off and I take the chance to walk up to Sting.

"Everything okay?"

He frowns and climbs to his feet, wiping the dirt off his hands as he does. "I know you said Wendy laid the bike down on the straightaway, but did you notice that the gear lever is bent?"

Looking at the lever I can see what he means. It's not bent too far to where the bike can't be ridden, but it also means that a newby like Wendy won't be able to handle it if it slides out of gear or sticks when the rider goes to shift.

"We can fix it when we get to the next campsite but until then someone is gonna have to switch bikes with her."

The choice, to me, is easy and I turn to Wendy. "Wendy, ride my bike."

She climbs off, holding the handle bars long enough for me to grab then walks over to where my bike stands next to Rogue. Once she's settled in and the bike roars I climb on her bike and fiddle with the lever. True to form it's sticky as it shifts gear but once it's sitting in neutral it turns over without a problem.

Kicking it into forward I turn and roll past Wendy, only stopping to pin her with a look and yell over the multiple engines.

"No wheelies this time around!"

She gives me a salute in response and I roll on down the trail; Sting almost riding my back tire.

When we get onto the straightaway I turn back and relax when I see her sticking close to Rogue. Sting rolls up beside me, revving his engine and I already know what he's gonna say.

"Last one to the five mile marker is fixing the bike!"

I'm gone as soon as he finishes the statement. From the corner of my helmet, I see his front tire edging closer and I throw the gas wide open.

The bike picks up in a full wheely and when it slams back down Sting is thirty feet behind me. I lean down on the handlebars, keeping my eyes on the trail ahead of me.

When I reach the five mile marker I slow to a stop and wait for the others to catch up. Sting doesn't take long, being only a mile behind me, and as he rolls to a stop beside me, I can practically see his grin through the helmet.

The bikes quiet to a soft rumble as they idle and I look back to see Rogue and Wendy two miles back with the distance closing quickly.

"I've forgotten how much fun it is racing you."

I look back at Sting to see him hanging his helmet on his handle bar while we wait and I take mine off as well.

"Yeah, especially when I make you eat my dust."

His grin turns challenging but before he can issue another challenge the sound of Rogue and Wendy catching up has us putting our helmets back on and rolling on, this time at a slower pace to stay together.

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

Gravel crunches underfoot as we walk down the path. I hear a yelp behind me and I turn to see Natsu trying to push Sting into a tree _again_. A vein throbs on my forehead, wondering how long they're gonna go at it this time when Rogue lays a hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him to see him shaking his head. "Leave them, the parking lot should be around the next turn."

At his words I bounce on the balls of my heels, excited that the trek is finally almost over. After having spent a week and a half away from Romeo, I can't wait to get back to him.

While the ATV's and the bikes did speed up our travel it still took four days to get to the cabin, then adding on the three days we stayed while Natsu attempted to talk things out with our cousins, and I can't wait to get back to civilization.

"What are you thinking about?"

My attention returns to Rogue. "Nothing much. I just can't wait to get back to the crew."

His black eyes gain a sparkle I've only seen him have when he messes with Natsu about Lucy and I back away, immediately on edge. "Are you sure you aren't just excited to see Romeo?"

I should've known it was a bad idea to tell him about Romeo because now he laughs as my cheeks and ears burn, the atomic blush I'm wearing telling the experienced boss everything he needs to know.

Up ahead the black SUV comes in sight and I turn my head to focus on it even as Rogue lurches forward, a black boot bouncing off his head and sliding to a stop in front of us.

We look back to see Sting's face turning red while Natsu stands on one foot, the other only covered with a sock as he looks at Rogue.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mess with Wendy? That's my job."

I smile, happy to hear the comment until he finishes it, then I scowl at him.

He sticks his tongue out at me like a child and I turn away, shaking my head in amusement. I walk the rest of the way to the car and watch as he hops up to his boot, sliding it back on and all three catch up.

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the key then the vehicles beeps twice. We all walk around to the back, throwing our bags in, then pile in. I steal the shotgun seat before Sting can and laugh as he climbs in the back seat, his pout clear in the side mirror.

When Natsu slides in he looks at me as he slides the key in the ignition. "We'll be in Magnolia in a few hours so when we get closer call She-Devil and find out where everyone is at. I have an idea on how to fill Luce in on the details without killing me or those two dunderheads."

"Oi, who you calling a dunderhead, ya meathead?"

Natsu leans back, setting an arm on my seat and I see him grin at Sting. "I have to wonder, do you still get car sick if you're sitting in the back seat?"

"N-No I-I don't. Not any more." Sting stutters and I roll my eyes, the apprehension clear in his voice.

As Natsu sits back in his seat he starts the car and a few minutes later we're pulling out of the parking lot with Sting leaning halfway out his window.

Five minutes down the road I hear hacking behind me and I turn to look out the mirror, only to see Sting's face a sickening green while a substance I don't want to even guess is flying away from the car.

"Don't worry about him."

I look at Rogue, my eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

He points at Sting as the blonde's shoulders start to heave again. "Don't worry about Sting. He's always been like this even when we were little."

Natsu snorts gaining my attention. "He wasn't the only one. Remember that one time we went to Ryuzetsu land, but couldn't ride any of the rides because he and I couldn't hold our stomachs?"

Rogue laughs softly then his expression turns thoughtful. "How are you not getting car sick anymore? You were just as bad as Sting, if not worse, even in the driver's seat."

My brother shrugs and looks in the rearview mirror. "I don't know, I guess I just kind of grew out of it. I mean every now and then if I'm in the back seat my stomach will turn but that's about it. Other then that I'm good."

Then the shadow boss looks at me, eyebrow arched. "What about you, Wendy? Did you inherit the family trait?"

I shake my head and look back at Natsu as he chuckles. "She didn't get it. Trust me, if she did she wouldn't spend all her time clinging to Romeo anytime we were in a car."

Rogue chuckles when I squeak and looks back out the window, his expression turning thoughtful as he falls into one of his silences.

The engine revs, Natsu pushing the car even faster and I look back out the window, my thoughts returning to said boy with black hair.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

In the halls of the Mermaid Heel base, the other trainee runs full speed away from a pack of snarling, snapping dogs. Up ahead a silver door gleams and he pushes on, slamming the door open and then slamming it shut as the first dog strikes the door.

The door budges but doesn't open and Romeo heaves a sigh of relief. Behind him he hears laughter and scowls, turning around to face the commanders. Gajeel leans with his right shoulder against the wall on the opposite side of the hall while Gray leans on his left shoulder, his right arm still hanging in a sling.

"It's not fucking funny you guys, I was almost killed by a pack of rabid dogs!"

Gajeel swallows his laughter and pushes away from the wall. "That wasn't funny, that was fucking hilarious, short shit. Good job on screaming like a girl."

Romeo huffs and starts to walk away, only to stop when he notices a piece of paper lying on the ground. He picks it up, skimming it over curiously then stops when he sees the stamped seal at the bottom of it.

"Oi, what you got there, Romeo?" He holds the paper up, allowing Gray to see it over his shoulder. "Well, I'll be damned, looks like we don't have to look much further for the leak."

"Ice, that ain't _a_ leak. Looks like we found two we need to patch." Romeo looks up as Gajeel grabs the paper and frowns.

"Ice, Metal, remember what Boss said. We have to keep them breathing for when he gets back."

The commanders share a look and Romeo steps back, their shared malicious look scaring him more than he cares to admit.

"Salamander didn't say anything about whether they needed to be in pristine shape when he got to them."

Gray looks at his com, his brows furrowing. "Shit, didn't they say they were going on a mission today?"

Gajeel freezes then all three start running down the hall. "If that information gets out Salamander will have our heads. We gotta stop them before they can leave!"

When they turn down the hall to the elevator they slow down, their targets in sight.

One a male with black hair pinned into a ponytail with two shocks framing his face. On his nose a pair of glasses which he continuously pushes up sits. On his back a pair of swords sit in crossed sheaths while at his waist a black pistol shines in it's holster. He wears a simple long sleeve black shirt with a set of black slacks. Black boots shined to perfection complete the look.

The second, also a male, leans against the wall while they wait and Romeo can see a set of crisscrossed scars next to his left eye. His hair hangs in medium length black locks while some cover his eyes. The cloak on his shoulders falls back allowing a knife sheath to be seen on his calf. Similar to his counterpart he wears a long sleeve black shirt, but instead of slacks he had on black jeans. His boots, though black, are coated in dry red mud.

The latter sees the commanders approaching and says something to his partner. As the doors finally opens the trio slips in with them but Gray stops the men from hitting the button by hitting it first. Then both commanders lean against either wall of the elevator, Romeo slinking to the corner having already been forgotten.

"Good day, commanders, how goes the transfer?"

Gajeel snorts at the first ones question and Gray holds up the paper, eyeing both. "You should know, shouldn't you, Doranbolt, Gryder?"

Then Gajeel pushes away from the wall pinning both men with a glare. "Or maybe we should call you Lahar and Mest of the MCI?"

* * *

 **O.o Yes, I just did that. We've found our leaks and now I wonder what's gonna happen. *shrugs* Guess you'll just have to wait until next week. I will tell you though that next chapter things start getting hot. There is something the leaders are hiding, something that very well could impact the crews as we know them so buckle in, hold on tight, and grab onto your stomachs because this is gonna be one bumpy ride.**

 **Now onto what certainly has become my favorite part of the A/N, THE REVIEWS! I love replying to your reviews and I do hope more of you will leave one with your thoughts on the upcoming chapters. I love hearing your theories and ideas. Even if some are out there I still find it intriguing to see what you think.**

 ** _Shana,_ Yes, Romeo is a good kid. He's learning quickly and even though he hasn't been as up front with his learning as Wendy has he's still picking up the reins and learning to lead. Sadly though, Natsu needs to get back to him soon before the commanders turn him into dog chow. Lol YOU"LL GET YOUR NALU! You know this just as well as I do.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ Where to start? I guess I'll start with the MCI. Let me help you out with that guess. In this AU Makarov is dead. He was Lucy's grandfather and died when he and Laxus ran into The Dragneel house as it burned down. As for who the leaks are, did you see it coming? Dude, Being 5' 8" in my family is lucky. My grandmother barely topped at 5' and my mom stands three inches under me. Now my brother on the other hand he stands even tall then I am. One day he's like a foot shorter then me and the next I'm tipping my head back to look at him. Like wth when did you get so tall? About the business of surprises. Let's just say things won't be shining so brightly next chapter. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and that the suspense has you dancing on your toes. **

**I don't really have much to say other then my typical fave and follow for more and leave a review letting me know what you think. Until next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	24. Do Dragons have Hearts?

**Alright, y'all, I'm back and I bring news. The moment you've been waiting for oh so impatiently has arrived. Care to take a guess of what it is? If you can't then go read the chapter and I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 24

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

The lacrima screen over my wrist changes from black to light blue and I grin when I see Mira sitting in what I recognize as her council chair in Lucy and Natsu's office.

She smiles, but it's confused. "Wendy, I thought you were busy with the move to the temp base in Onibus?"

My grin softens to a real smile. "Boss and I have kind of been on a side mission for the past few days, but that's not what I called for. Can you gain us a clear passage to the sparring room on the twenty fourth level?"

Now she frowns, a look very unlike her. "Why? What's going on?"

"She-Devil, I'll explain everything when I get there. For right now where's Heart?"

Her expression turns to surprise at Natsu's words, but she still responds. "She and Titania are in a meeting for a couple more hours."

He nods even though she can't see it. "We'll be pulling up to the East entrance in about an hour. Have Ghost meet us in the sparring room, and then when Heart gets out of her meeting, have her come up to the office. Whatever you do, don't tell her what's going on."

"Of course, Salamander, She-Devil out."

The screen goes black again and I shut off the lacrima even as I lean back in my seat, my legs cramping from the last five hours we've been on the road.

"What," the groan comes from behind me and I look up to see Sting swallowing. "What is the big deal with all the secrecy between you and Lucy anyway?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natsu grip the wheel tighter and I realize I have to pick my words wisely. I lick my lips, my explanation already falling into place in my head.

"A little over a year ago, some extenuating circumstances came to light and in order to avoid more pressure during the crew wipe we dropped off the radar. Natsu, Lucy, Romeo, and I went into hiding in the mountains near Hargeon. We were gonna wait until the crew wipe was complete to return, but somehow our cover was blown and we had to divide forces. Lucy returned to Magnolia with Titania and She-Devil, Romeo is working with Ice and Metal to work on moving and prepping for the next attack and we went to find you two."

I lean back in my seat after I finish my explanation and I see Natsu's hand on the wheel loosen its grip allowing color to flood back into the knuckles.

The rest of the car ride is spent in silence and as soon as we reach the city limits, I roll the window down. Sticking my head out the window; I grin at the familiar sight of the high rises, many apartments, shopping districts, and the lush green parks we pass by on our way into the heart of the metropolis.

"Wendy, a garbage truck is gonna take your head off if you don't sit down."

I growl at Natsu's words, but it's lost in the wind from a bus as he grabs me by my belt and pulls me back in the car. I pout, not really caring that I seem childish, and he shakes his head in amusement as we turn down an alleyway leading to the east entrance.

On the roof over head I see a flap of material then a head leans over the edge. The shock of blue hair meaning only one person.

"Looks like She-Devil sent out an escort." He clucks his tongue and I turn my head to look at him. "Wanna guess who?"

He hums. "I'm gonna take a guess and say Bookworm."

"Yup." I finish the word with a pop and he chuckles.

"Should've seen that coming, especially from She-Devil but it is what it is." He parks the car and I open the door, moving to step out. Unfortunately one of my feet catches the other and I end up falling out of the car rather then sliding out.

I hear a giggle and look up when a hand enters my vision to see Levy smiling. "Need a hand?"

Reaching up I take her hand, allowing her to pull me to my feet before she engulfs me in a hug. I laugh returning it.

"I missed you too, Bookworm, but we can't stay long."

She recoils as if she's been shot and looks at Natsu. Her smile melts into a frown, but the mirth is still clear in her eyes. "What the hell did you do to our sweet, kind, lovable Wendy?"

Natsu holds his hands up in surrender as Rogue and Sting step out of the SUV. "I didn't do anything to her, _we've_ been teaching her and Romeo."

Levy nods, her eyes landing on the twins. "Right, I'll have to have a talk with Heart about changing our Wendy. As for now are these the two that Heart isn't supposed to know about?"

Natsu nods. "We'll have meet and greets later. For right now let's go inside, there are a few things I'd like the time to explain to Heart."

Levy gains the sparkle to her eye again and she looks back Natsu. "I know who you're really here to see, you just couldn't go a month without seeing the—" I jump forward, clamping my hand over her mouth before she can talk about the twins in front of Sting and Rogue and she seems to get the idea.

She steps away covering her mouth with her own hands and bows to Natsu. "Forgive me, Salamander, I have overstepped my boundaries. If you'll follow me I'll take you and our visitors to the sparring room."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sting and Rogue exchange a glance at the interaction, but pay it no mind as Levy turns away from us. She walks up to the door and punching in her code, waits only long enough for Sting, Rogue, and myself to follow her through with Natsu taking up the rear.

As we walk it becomes clear to me that Sting and Rogue pick up on the seriousness of the situation because their shoulders become straighter, their expression lose all warmth they had during the trip and a hand comes up to rest by their belts, most likely where they keep their pistols.

We reach the elevator and the sparring room on the twenty fourth floor without problem. The doors open and we step into a dimly lit hallway with more light spilling out from a set of double doors at the end.

Entering the room I grin when I see Lisanna and Mira, running up to hug them in turn. They laugh lightly as well and I turn back to look at Natsu, a little worried with how grim his expression has become since we got out of the car.

"Light, Shadow these are the assassin sisters." The sisters tense at the names and watch Sting and Rogue carefully. "Ghost, She-Devil, this is Light and Shadow. The reason why I asked you to meet me down here is so that I can have some time to explain everything to Heart before I let her meet these two again. While you're waiting, Ghost, I thought maybe you could show them up some."

By the end of his explanation his features turn into a somewhat challenging grin causing Sting to snort.

"Please, these women couldn't take me; let alone Shadow."

Mira arches an eyebrow and pins Sting with a look. "While it's true that I may not be able to do any hand to hand combat for the time being I assure you it is not the only way I know to maim, disarm, dismember, and kill a person."

A physical shiver can be seen crawling up both men's backs and I hide my giggle behind my hand as Rogue moves to sit on the stack of mats next to Mira while Sting turns to talk to Lisanna.

While they talk someone pokes me in my shoulder and I look up to see Natsu watching the exchange with intrigue as well before he looks down at me. "Come on, Wendy, I really do need to talk to Luce, plus Levy wasn't lying about me being here to see the girls."

I nod and we walk out, leaving the sisters to keep Sting and Rogue distracted.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

"Sir?" I look back at Wendy as we enter the elevator and her eyes rise to the numbers over the door. "How do you think Heart will react to seeing us here instead of being in Hargeon with the others?"

I sigh, looking away from my sister. "I honestly don't know, Wendy. I love her to death, but to try to get in her head is like playing horseshoes or hand grenades. You can only ever _almost_ guess what she's thinking."

The elevator bell sounds when we reach the top floor and we step out, walking past the group of people sitting on couches. However, when I stop in front of the door to punch in the code a blonde woman about as tall as Mira holds an arm out in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you're gonna have to take a seat with the rest while Ms. Heart is in a meeting."

I snort, my aggravation getting the best of me, and look at the woman. "You must be new here, correct?"

She hesitates and I see Wendy tense out of the corner of my eye. "Yes, Sir. Ms. Heart hired me only a week ago to replace the other secretary that quit."

This time Wendy snorts and I shoot her a look. She backs off and I look back at the blonde. "Then you don't know me, therefore let me fill you in." I lean closer to her and my words drop to a growl. "Around here I'm known as Salamander, need I say more?"

The blonde goes pale and diverts her eyes, stepping away from the doors. "Forgive me, Sir, I had no idea she was expecting you to return so soon."

I nod and look over to see Wendy already punching the code in. The doors click open and I grab one, allowing Wendy to walk in first before closing it behind me.

"I don't get it." My eyes snap to Wendy as she sinks into Gray's chair and I arch an eyebrow.

"What is it you don't get?"

Then she points at me. "You."

"What about me?"

Her nose crinkles in thought as she waves a hand gesturing to my entirety. "How do you turn the imposing air around you off and on like that?"

"I still don't get what you mean."

She groans and her head falls back to hit the seat as she stares at the slanted ceiling. "Like with the blonde bimbo out there. As we were walking in you didn't seem imposing, so she was able to approach you but as soon as she prevented you from entering you like gained this air around you that made you seem bigger and scarier."

I shrug, not really knowing how to answer her until we hear a voice by the door.

"It's called being a boss, and the only way you learn is from years of experience." I grin, having missed her voice and turn to look at where she and Erza are standing by the door as it swings shut behind them.

She's dressed in a navy blue coat with matching knee length skirt while the shirt underneath is white. Her left shoulder is wrapped in a sling, covered by the coat while the sleeve hangs useless at her side. Other then the sling I can see no other injuries from the car accident.

Thinking about the car accident reminds me of Sting and Rogue and I grind my teeth as I look at Wendy.

"Go see how the girls are doing."

The trainee nods, walking past me to the door leading to our sleeping quarters.

"Titania, go with her." Luce doesn't take her eyes off mine as she gives the order and out the corner of my eye I see Erza disappearing down the hall.

When the door slides shut she moves, walking up to me and I can see the hurt in her bright chocolate eyes as clear as day.

"Why?"

That one question carries a lot of weight. I know I could play it off, deal with her wrath, but as I open my mouth to reply my stomach flips, as if fighting the idea as well. I close my mouth, swallowing past the lump in my throat and try again.

"Luce, you know why I had to. I couldn't keep you around or you would've gotten even more hurt." I raise a hand, grabbing her left elbow, the one in the sling, lightly before she pulls away.

"You wanna know something? Compared to the pain of knowing that my fiance doesn't want me around hurts a hundred times worse then a broken collar bone ever could." She hisses the words as she starts jabbing me in the chest with her finger and when she turns away I can see her eyes start to gloss over.

I lean against the side of the extended desk, crossing my arms over my chest, and watch her. "Lucy, if I had to make the choice I'd rather you be by my side then miles away where I can't see you everyday."

"Then why? Why couldn't I stay there with you? You and I both know I'm plenty capable of taking care of myself." As the tears start falling I realize just how bad I hurt her.

When I sent her back here all I wanted was just for her and the girls to be safe. I wanted them where PhanTar couldn't get to them. There was too much confusion then, too many threats coming in from all sides. And while I admit I may have acted a little rash, I only did it because I can't bear the thought of seeing her get hurt.

Looking back on it now, I realize I was the one that hurt her the most. I thought I was miserable not having her by my side when the entire time she's been the one worst off.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't see the hand coming at me until she literally knocks me from my thoughts. My head turns to the side from the force of her back hand and I rub my cheek as I turn back to see murder in her eyes.

Yeah, I really fucked up this time.

When her fist comes flying at me I react out of instinct and reaching up, grab her wrist. She scowls, trying to yank her arm back and I pull her closer to wrap my arms around her. Being careful of the sling I pull her flush against me and tuck her head under my chin.

"Luce, I know I messed up. I hurt you and for that I'm sorry. I did what I thought I had to do to keep you and the girls safe and I didn't realize that it would do more harm then good." My words are no louder then a murmur and eventually she calms down.

Finally her shoulders stop shaking and she mumbles something against my shirt. I frown, pushing away to look her in the eye. "You know I can't hear you when you're like that."

Even though tear tracks reach down her cheeks, her eyes still carry that strike of anger and defiance I love.

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

I raise a hand to cup her cheek, using my thumb to wipe the tears away as I chuckle. "So I've heard."

She leans into my hand but doesn't tear her eyes away. "I'm serious, Natsu, I'm still pissed you sent us back here."

I sigh, realizing a second too late that she isn't gonna let the matter go. "Luce, I love you from the bottom of my heart and quite frankly I'd rather go into a fight knowing all four of my girls are safe and _far_ away from where they could get hurt."

She frowns, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "You said four, I get the girls and myself so who's the fourth?"

"You're not the only one I'd thought I'd lost all those years ago. If anything I'd rather keep Wendy here with you." She snorts and I give her a half grin. "Exactly, by sending you and the girls back here I can make sure you're safe while you heal. As for Wendy, she's turning into a spitfire that I can't seem to control for much longer."

The familiar feeling of a pair of eyes burning a hole in my back draws my attention. It's reinforced when Lucy's eyes drift past me and she murmurs, "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

Leaning forward I push my nose against her neck and sigh. "She's driving me crazy, Luce, she's crashed her bike, tried to drive us off a cliff, almost had her head taken off by a bus and she gives Ice and Metalhead commands like it's nothing."

She laughs softly and I feel her wrap her good arm around me in return. "She's your sister, Natsu. Of course she's gonna drive you crazy. Plus from the sound of it she's acting just like you did while we were growing up."

I squawk, pulling away from her. "Oi, I'll have you know I was not that bad."

"Need I remind you of the times you tried to push Sting out of the tree just to see if he could fly?" She hums as she walks around the desk to settle into her seat.

I turn around, splaying my hands across the dark oak surface and scoff. "Luce, we were what? Ten years old?"

She nods, then her expression turns serious and I realize an explanation for the reason I'm here is fast approaching.

"It's fun talking about old times but I thought you were back in Hargeon helping with moving over to the temp base in Onibus. If you're not there something must have happened that the council failed to relay to me, most likely on your order so spill."

Letting my head drop I fall into Gray's chair. "There are a few reasons I came up. All of them being intertwined with this damn crew wipe." Catching her gaze I hold up my hands in a gesture of surrender. "Before I start, though, you have to promise that you won't kill me or Wendy until after I finish."

Her expression tumbles from confused to curious then back to confused as she thinks it over. About a minute later she waves at me, sighing. "Alright, you got my word. Whatever this information is it must be pretty important if you're making promise not to kill you."

I nod and entwine my fingers on my chin. "I guess I'd have to start with the more annoying piece of news: MCI has their eyes set on us." She blinks, her expression curling with a grimace. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly, but you're not gonna like what exactly they're after."

She lays her arm down across the desk, leaning back into her chair and I take a deep breath before I lay into the next two pieces. "From what Ice and Metal have been telling me they've got a leak in the Hargeon base coming from MCI. As of now they and Romeo are hunting it down while also reviving our old mole in their department."

Her shoulders tense and her nails dig into the wood of the desk as she seems to understand where I'm heading. "What information did they manage to take?"

"As of now the base is on lock down, so the leak can't get away with the information."

"Natsu, what is the fucking information?" Her words are a growl and I have to swallow past the lump in my throat.

"They know about Nashi and Luna."

* * *

 **NALU IS HERE! After six chapters of me dragging you through brother/sister bonding, family reunions, leaks being found, family being smacked with a boot, and a long ass car ride you've finally gotten your NaLu. BUT! This isn't all of it. Y'all will have a couple more chapters of NaLu before he and Wendy leave Magnolia again.**

 **Y'all better cherish it because I don't know when the next NaLu fluff will be seen. However, y'all can be expecting to see more from Lucy's P.O.V. Y'all be seeing more on things happening in Magnolia along with the attacks on the PhanTar bases. I find the jumping P.O.V.'s and locations to be a lot of fun to write so I'm curious to see how it'll turn out.**

 **Now normally when I reply to reviews I start from the bottom and work my way up but today I'm gonna do it a little different. I'm finding someone's impatience really amusing so I'm gonna go ahead and start with this one:**

 ** _SleepinBeauty,_ how's that for a return of NaLu? And yes, there is more NaLu on the horizon.**

 ** _Katie,_ ego fluffing is always a smart move for more chapters. Happy as always to see your review.**

 ** _Shana,_ I actually haven't gotten that far. It'll be fun to see what Natsu does with them.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ Tbh I keep forgetting to throw Natsu's motion sickness in my stories so to be able to throw it on Sting was really fun. As for Natsu throwing his boot at Rogue. Rogue's like the quiet brother. He's silent but extremely smart and enjoys torturing people. As seen when he messes with Natsu about Lucy and Wendy about Romeo. Speaking of Romeo, run boy run! I had a lot of fun writing that up and in all honesty I can see Gray and Gajeel doing something like that to the poor trainee. Btw, they do know he's to be the future leader of the crew so they're trying to get their fun in now while they can. Don't worry though, He'll have his payback. Rest assured. My mom has this expression. 'Hang you up by your toes' You're about to see just what that means.**

 **So we can definitely look forward to some more NaLu. Until next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	25. Meet Light and Shadow

**GOOD MORNING! I've had coffee and now I'm here to bring you the next chapter of Crews. Now last time we left off with a bit of NaLu fighting. Natsu had finally had the chance to explain what all has been happening since Lucy left Hargeon and I have to say. She ain't taking it well. Now let's see what happens next and I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 25

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"They know about Nashi and Luna."

The world around me seems to grind to a halt at his words and I lean forward, my attention solely on him. "What do you mean they know about the girls?"

When he visibly flinches I realize he's just as scared as I am about outside forces learning about Luna and Nashi. Having Laxus know about the girls is mandatory because he's family, but if another branch of law enforcement that we don't have under our thumb, like say, the MCI learns about the girls; then the entire organization could come crashing down.

My family's business, Draco Cor, Mermaid Heel, it'll all come crashing down around us.

I get to my feet and start pacing the office floor, shaking my head back and forth, theory after theory running through my head.

"..ucy, Lucy!"

I stop, turning to face him and I shake my head again. "Natsu, I can't lose them. We've come too far, done too much, _lost_ too much for them to come in and take it."

As he stands up I cover my mouth with a hand, barely aware that I'm crying again.

"Luce, Luce look at me." He grabs the hand covering my mouth and pulls it down while his other tilts my chin so that I'm looking at him. "Luce, you need to calm down, focus on me, remember our girls are with us. Our crew is with us, our friends, our _family_ is with us."

I close my eyes, taking deep breaths until the blood stops sounding like a waterfall in my ears and the fog of panic that was starting to set in disappears. Then I look back up at him, my eyebrows furrowing at his words from earlier as we walk back to the desk.

"You said something earlier about Ice, Metal, and Romeo going after them right?"

He sits down in his chair, pulling me down so that I'm sitting in his lap and nods. "Yeah, while Wendy and I were on the trail they called to let me know and Wendy set them the task of hunting the leak down. I haven't heard from them in a few days, though, so I thought that once I talked to you I'd call them for a progress report before going back to Hargeon."

Being back in his lap after our time apart calms me most of all, allowing me to lean my head against his shoulder while his hand rubs small circles up and down my back. His other hand moves to settle over my stomach and taking my right hand, I entwine my fingers in his.

We stay quiet, just enjoying the feeling of being together again until he breaks the silence.

"Luce, there's one more thing I still have to tell you." His voice quiet, more of a rumble then an actual voice and I hum to let him know I heard him.

"Wendy and I did a little tracking and we found some guests that I really think you'd want to meet."

Right now I'm too happy and relaxed to actually move so I nod. "Might as well let them up."

He chuckles, apparently finding it amusing that I'm so relaxed after our yelling match earlier, but says nothing about it as he raises his left arm, activating the lacrima screen in the com.

"She-Devil, can you bring the guests up?" I close my eyes, enjoying the feel of him, as I listen to his conversation with Mira.

"Of course, Salamander, I'd say it's about time too. If Ghost gets into another sparring match with this one we may end up having to take him to Porlyusica to get fixed."

He chuckles again. "I knew she'd be perfect for the job. Oh and while you're at it, can you tell the secretary to cancel the rest of Heart's appointments for the day?"

She giggles and I crack an eyelid to see a crutch enter the screen for a second before disappearing again. "I can do you one better, I'll have Ghost order the chefs to bring dinner up for us all."

"Thanks, She-Devil, see you when you get up here."

I hear the clasp close on the lacrima then he returns his arm to my back as the door behind us opens. It closes with just a whisper of air and I look up to see Erza and Wendy inching around to face us.

Erza moves to sit in her seat on the left of the desk while Wendy slides into Gray's empty seat. On the left Erza and Mira's chairs sit along with another belonging to Levy while on the right side Gray, Lisanna, and now Gajeel have a chair for when the council comes together.

Wendy giggles and I arch an eyebrow at her in a silent question. The trainee just shakes her head in amusement and we sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Erza breaks it.

"I have to admit, Natsu. I haven't seen her this relaxed since we left Hargeon."

His chest rumbles as he chuckles again and I growl as I turn my head into his collarbone. "If you think about it, these past couple weeks have been the longest we've been apart since the crews merged, so it makes sense she'd be a little crabby."

I huff and his hands moves in circles on my back again. I turn my head, not bothering to move anything else and look at Erza.

"How are the girls?"

Her smile relaxes from the devilish look it was. "I called Virgo and Aries to come up and take care of them while you're busy with your reunion tonight."

I grin wolfishly in return causing her to laugh and we all look up when the doors open to see Mira walking —crutching?— her way into the office while two men and Lisanna file in after her. At first they're hidden behind her because of the low lighting from the now lit wall sconces, but as she moves around the corner of the desk, my grip on Natsu's hand tightens at the sight of the black and blonde haired men.

"Relax, Luce, this is the real Sting and Rogue." His words, whispered only for me to hear do nothing to relax me and I hiss in return.

The blonde sits in Levy's seat while the black haired man sits in Gajeel's. Both glance at me, but for the most part keep their eyes focused on the table.

Silence starts to stretch between us again until Rogue, keeping his gaze pointed at the table gestures to the trainee. "Wendy, here, tells me that you and your ladies orchestrated a very well planned and thought out maneuver to trick Salamander and thus capture him. Pardon my curiosity but I would like to hear things from your side if that's okay."

 _Natsu must've explained to them what's happened from the times before._ For some reason the thought calms me enough to lean back into Natsu's shoulder again.

Erza scoffs and I look at her. "What's got your panties in a twist, Titania?"

Behind me, Natsu's chest shakes with silent laughter and I can't help the grin I give the swordswoman.

She shakes her head then looks Rogue. "If you ask me it was easy to catch pinky. He was slow, his men were undisciplined and I even saw a few fighting amongst themselves."

The arm around my side tightens and I feel him growl against me. "Oi! My men are well above disciplined. They don't fight amongst themselves as much anymore and finally, I am not fucking slow."

Erza leans back in her chair, her iron gauntlets clanking with the movement. "So then tell me, _Salamander_ , how a group of ten women were able to take down _not only_ a group of twenty Light and Shadow grunts, but also distract and disorient your commanders, henchmen, and grunts."

The twin leaders share a look then Sting looks at me. "So you're the reason we found the leak in our crew, thank you."

Their expressions are melancholy as he says this and Rogue leans forward, clasping his hands in front him. "I think it's safe to say that Draco Cor wasn't the first to be hit by PhanTar."

I look up at Natsu to see him sharing my confusion and look back at Rogue. "Would you mind explaining?"

He nods then pulls a bracelet made of some type of black stone off his wrist, setting it onto the table beside the bracelet made of what looks like white marble. "These two bracelets are all that are left of the Light and Shadow Crew fortune our fathers built up then left to us."

He grabs his bracelet back while Sting further explains. "About a year before the challenge was issued we were approached by a man named Mard Geer." At the name I turn around, setting my feet on the floor and completely facing the twins, then gesture for Sting to continue. He nods and focuses on sliding his bracelet back on as he speaks. "His words were smooth, honeyed, bespoke of wisdom. He offered us a way to take over Magnolia for a price."

"We hand over everything we had, everything we were, to him." Our attention goes to Rogue as he returns to explaining. "Of course we turned him down. I mean who in their right mind would hand over a crew worth millions that their fathers built from nothing?"

I nod, understanding the feeling and he continues. "A few months later, we hadn't seen hide nor hair of him and we returned to our way of life, enjoying the skirmishes our crews got in, securing contracts and the ilk. However it didn't last long."

"It was only a few jewel at first." Our attention returns to Sting and I get the feeling that these two are more like brothers then we thought. "Every other week a few jewel would disappear from our accounts. We didn't pay it any mind though," he shakes his head as if denying the fact. "I mean, what was a few jewel gone missing when you could organize a contract worth millions? And then the challenge was issued."

"We, of course, jumped on the chance to capture the mysterious Heart. We put everything we could into finding out how to get to you and failed to notice when our accounts started draining at an alarming rate. " Rogue slows down his explanation, eventually coming to a stop until Wendy leans forward to look him in the eye.

"What was going on?"

After a minute, it appears Rogue isn't going to continue, so Sting clears his throat. "I don't know how we didn't realize earlier. Maybe we were too focused on the challenge, or just naive, but it wasn't until you and your ladies captured Salamander and killed our group of grunts that we realized there was a leak."

The statement leaves me confused and I lean forward, setting my arm on the top of the desk. "I don't understand that. How did losing a group of grunts reveal the leak?"

Sting frowns, his eyebrows pulling together as he thinks then he looks up at me, his ice blue eyes finally meeting mine. "When someone joined the crew and proved themselves we would set up a sort of direct deposit into their bank accounts. It was a steady sum every month, enough for each person to live comfortably without having to worry."

"So in other words, you found out that funds were still being moved to the bank accounts even after the persons had died?" Both brothers nod at Mira's words then Rogue sets his hand flat on the table, looking at me as well.

"There was only one person able to transfer the funds but by the time we figured it out, it was too late. He gave everything we had to Mard Geer."

"Who was it?"

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The former mafia bosses look at Erza and Sting waves away the question. "Doesn't matter now. We killed him before he could alert PhanTar to where the deeds were hiding."

Natsu tightens his grip around Lucy's waist, setting his head on her good shoulder and arches an eyebrow at the brothers. "If you saved these deeds, why did you leave the country?"

Sting shrugs but Rogue is the one to speak. "You misheard us, at the time we didn't save the deeds, we just kept them from falling into Mard Geer's hands. One of the reasons we left Fiore was because we had to travel to Pergrande where the deeds had been stored and retrieve them. When we heard about the crew wipe occurring, you and Heart disappearing off the map, and the fact that PhanTar was on the rise; we decided we'd keep traveling using the joint account we kept in case of such a situation."

Lucy holds her hand up stalling any further explanation, her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, so you're saying you knew that someone would wipe your bank accounts, steal your deeds, contracts, and crew from under your nose?"

The men look sheepish and Sting clears his throat again. "Actually, we took a page from your book, Heart, from when we were younger. You always told us to be prepared and it was better to be safe than sorry."

The female leader nods as a knock sounds on the doors to the office. Lucy looks at Wendy then jerks her head toward the door.

The bluenette nods, already getting up and runs to open the door. At the sight of the blonde woman stepping through Natsu huffs.

Lucy leans back in her seat, tilting her head back to look up at Natsu. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's just mad because blondy there wouldn't let him into the office earlier." Her gaze lands on where Wendy's settling back into Gray's chair.

"Since when does this one get mad about that?"

"When the blondy working next to his fiance doesn't even know who he is." Wendy hums, happily watching as the secretary goes shade after shade whiter.

Lucy snorts as well before looking at the pale secretary. "Salamander, Wendy, Light, Shadow, meet my new secretary, Jenny Realight."

From where she sits between Rogue and Wendy, Lisanna groans, getting to her feet to throw a wad of bills at her sister.

"Damn you, She-Devil."

Mira snickers, taking the money and placing it in her pocket while Lucy watches with an amused expression.

"What was the bet this time?" Erza's question grabs the table's attention and they all turn to look at the woman with the cast.

Mira, in turn, smiles and points at the confused secretary. "If Wendy wouldn't like the new secretary and how soon Salamander would scare her."

Wendy snorts when Lucy looks at her. "What? Saying I quit is like saying the circus doesn't have elephants. It just doesn't happen."

Lucy shakes her head in amusement then turns her attention back to where Jenny looks like she's about to make a run for it. "Was there something you needed, Jenny?"

The blonde looks confused as she focuses on Lucy's words then her face brightens. "Oh, the head chef called to say that the food would be up in ten minutes and he wanted to know what everyone wanted to drink."

For the first time since the meeting started Natsu lifts his head from Lucy's shoulder to look at Sting and Rogue. "You two still up for some fire whiskey?"

Rogue grimaces and Sting's nose crinkles. "No thanks, but I could go for some white wine if you got any?"

Lucy nods then looks at Rogue. "Any suggestions?"

Shadow looks thoughtful for a second before stating quietly, "It's been awhile since I had a black Russian."

While everyone is chatting Jenny takes down their drink of choice and once she's finished that she looks at Natsu. "Sir, a man by the name of Conbolt called earlier. He wanted me to tell you they located the leak and are waiting on your orders to fix it."

The group falls quiet at the news and Jenny shrinks back at the evil grin Natsu wears.

"Call him back and tell him I'll be there in a couple of days to give my next orders. In the meantime don't make it worse than it already is."

Jenny nods, feet already backing away. "Right away, Sir."

After the doors close behind Jenny, Lisanna turns to Rogue. "So, Shadow, if you and Light were traveling the world, how did you end up back in Fiore?"

Sting growls, drawing everyone's attention and gets to his feet, looking at Natsu and Lucy. "Heart, Salamander, if it's alright with you I would like to drop the pretenses of codenames. The five of us have known each other forever and as it is we're the only ones here."

Lucy smiles, realizing that this is indeed the Sting she grew up with and stands up pulling her suit jacket off. "I agree with you, Light. Even though all of you already know me by name I'll start off." She grins, tilting her head as she does. "Lucy Heartfilia, at your service."

She looks back at where Natsu sits and he playfully groans as he climbs to his feet.

"Natsu Dragneel, do we have to do this for the dunderheads?"

After Lucy smacks him upside his head, him yelping in response, they settle back into the seat and the blonde gives Erza a smile.

The swordswoman rolls her eyes, but climbs to her feet. She looks around the table, giving the people a small smile. "Erza Scarlet, swordswoman and Lucy's fighting partner."

She sits down, giving Mira the stink eye. The she-devil merely smiles in response, slowly climbing to her feet.

The smile she turns on the brothers is blinding. "Mirajane Strauss, one half of the assassin sisters and caretaker of the crew treasures."

As she settles back into her seat she catches the look Lucy and Natsu share, then looks at her sister. Lisanna scowls, rising to her feet.

"Lisanna Strauss, the other half of the assassin sisters and top crew spy."

Before Lisanna can even settle in her seat Wendy is out of hers and grinning like a fool. "Wendy Marvel, trainee and future co-leader of Draco Cor."

One by one, everyone's eyes settle on the brothers who seem to be having a silent argument. Finally Rogue sighs and they both climb to their feet.

"Rogue Cheney..."

"Sting Eucliffe..."

"Former leaders of the Light and Shadow Crew and hopeful to join Draco Cor."

* * *

 **And there we are, another cliffhanger for y'all to think about. In the mean time I'm falling behind on backlog so I got kick my ass into gear about that but before I go there are some reviews that need replies.**

 ** _Shana,_ Yes! Natsu realizes he's a big dummyhead. As for plans to keep the twins safe, look forward to what happens with the leaks.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ Like I've said before, Wendy's attitude is slowly changing to that of a more mature, ready to take over the crew, woman. It won't be long before NaLu starts turning to the trainees, seeking their opinions on matters just to see what their take is. But! They won't actually be taking over the crew for a little while longer. Natsu's not gonna give up his seat that fast even if Wendy is driving him nuts. My favorite part about last chapter I would have to say would be when Lucy said "It's called being a boss." Literally that one line had to be my favorite out of the whole chapter. As for what's gonna happen to the leaks, you won't being seeing that for a couple more chapters so you'll just have to be patient.**

 ** _SleepinBeauty,_ There will be family moments, they're also much closer then you think.**

 ***pouts* I'm kind of upset more people didn't review. I mean part of the reason I'm putting out a fourshot starting next week is because crews has almost reached 100 reviews. Truth be told I couldn't have gotten this far without y'all.**

 **But I gotta go, I need to have chapters 27 and 28 finished by next Monday so I can get back to working on LBB and that fourshot so until next time please fave, follow, and review.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	26. Sweet Reunion

**Alright y'all, last time we left off with pretenses being dropped. Sting and Rogue had explained just why exactly they had left Fiore and now we're onto the brother's surprising statement. I wonder what'll happen next. See y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 26

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Rogue Cheney..."

"Sting Eucliffe..."

"Former leaders of the Light and Shadow Crew and hopeful to join Draco Cor." The statement, finished by both simultaneously, takes the group by surprise.

Lucy leans back in her seat, unable to mask the surprise she wears while Natsu asks the question everyone wants to know.

"You want to join Draco Cor?"

Sting grins sheepishly and Rogue scowls at his brother as he replies. "Yes, we no longer have a crew of our own. Our home is lost, our fortune ruined, so Sting over here thinks it'd be a good idea to seek sanctuary with you."

Natsu settles his head back on Lucy's shoulder. "I don't know, Luce. What do you think?"

The female leader smirks, the expression gruesome and eyes both ex- crew leaders. "If, and this is a big if, you join our crew, you will start out at the very bottom of the totem pole. You will have to listen to everyone's orders and I will have Erza, Lisanna, and Mira put you through hell when it comes to training. You will receive no weapons until the council has decided you've earned them. Oh, and if you step out of line, even once, you will be cleaning the kennels for an amount of time determined by Mira. With that said, are you still willing to join?"

The duo pales at the look but Sting nods anyway. "Yes, we understand it will take time to be trusted and be recognized as strong among your crew and are willing to accept any obligations that are required."

Lucy nods, seeming to agree with the answer then looks at Rogue. "Is there anything we must know?"

Rogue goes to reply but stops when a knock sounds on the door. Wendy gets up without preamble and when she opens the door, she pulls it wide to allow the line of five servers to walk in.

The first three roll carts covered with large silver domes while the fourth and fifth roll a mobile mini bar. Jenny walks in after the mini bar and points at one side of the room.

"Put the mini bar over there." The servers do as she commands then bows to the congregation of crew members and leaves.

The other three servers pull their carts off to the other side of the room and Jenny turns to Lucy. "Ms. Heart, would you like me to retrieve the cats for dinner as well?"

Wendy perks up and looks at Lucy. "Can I go get them? I didn't get to see Carla before we came back out."

Lucy nods and Wendy's out of her chair faster than a bullet, running for the door set in the wall.

The brothers can only watch in confusion as a server sets three large metal bowls of raw meat on the ground then a bone as long as a human arm next to all three bowls. On the far end of the line, he sets out another bowl of ground raw meat mixed with different fruits and vegetables. The bone he sets down still has meat with muscle tissue connected to it.

While the one server is busy the other two get to work laying out silverware and plates before they start serving the food. Over at the mini bar, Jenny goes about making everyone's drinks.

Just as Jenny starts setting the drinks on the table for each person Wendy walks back out the door followed by Carla, Happy, Plue and a black panther.

Sting perks up as he watches Wendy direct each animal to a bowl then turns to Lucy when the trainee sits down. "Who has the big cats?"

"Happy and Plue, the particularly blue leopard, and dog are mine and Natsu's." She smacks said man's hand away from the plate as the servers continue dishing out the food. "The almost completely white leopard is Carla, she belongs to Wendy and Romeo and the black panther, believe it or not, is Pantherlily."

Natsu scowls at his fiance then looks up at the brothers. "Lily belongs to my commander, Metal. Why do you ask?"

For once Rogue actually smiles. "We both have a big cat as well."

That seems to gain Mira's attention because she sets her drink down and looks at the former leader. "What's their species? Names? Why don't you have them with you?"

Both watch her with wide eyes and Lucy giggles. "Settle down, Mira, you'll get to meet them soon enough. For now though," she looks at Sting and Rogue. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about them?"

Sting smiles softly, his eyes gaining a distanced look. "Lector is a cougar. He's brilliant, able to figure his way out of any confinement, but he's as tame as a house cat. And I swear to you." He looks at Lucy, conviction showing clearly. "I swear to you that if you say something to him he gets this really snarky attitude that makes him seem more human than cat."

She gives him a knowing smile even as she looks at where Happy eats out of his bowl. "I know how that is. Happy's the same way sometimes."

Rogue snorts. "I still don't understand why you went with a cougar. The cheetah is where it's at. Frosch is faster than any cat you have here. He listens to commands the first time around, unlike a certain cougar, and he's a better pouncer."

The blonde male arches an eyebrow and leans back in his seat. "Why don't you tell them about how much Frosch pouts when he doesn't have his toy?"

"Oi, he doesn't pout!" As Rogue growls, this Sting sputters.

"Rogue, he went without eating for a week because Lector hid his toy from him!"

Both men jump when Lucy slams her palm on the table. "Sting, Rogue, first rule to learn around here is there is no fighting or arguing at dinner time."

The women snicker as the ex-leaders shrink back in their seats then Mira looks at Lucy.

"Lucy, if it's alright with you, I'd like to take them out tonight to go fetch the cats."

Unknown to the group Natsu tightens his grip on Lucy's waist at Mira's words. The blonde sets her fork down quietly then reaches down to pat his arm, silently reassuring him as she looks at the assassin.

"No, Mira, wait until tomorrow before you do that. Tonight though I would like you to have Porlyusica call Dr. Yuri in for exams on all the cats in the next few days."

She nods and the group falls into silence, everyone intent on enjoying their food. Eventually, the plates are emptied, the cups are drained, and everyone is satisfied as the servers collect the dishes.

Natsu leans back, causing Lucy to lean back with him and she sighs as he presses a kiss to her neck.

"Come on, Luce, call the meeting to a close." He murmurs the words against her skin, causing her to shiver. She frowns then looks up to where the others are talking.

"Luce, I wanna take a shower and I know you want to join me." She snorts then reaches into a drawer pulling out two keys.

"Erza, show the grunts to their rooms. Mira, Lisanna, take the animals for the night. Wendy, retire to your room tonight as well." Natsu sets his chin on her shoulder again as she speaks, gaining the attention of the group, and when Wendy frowns Lucy smiles. "You can take Carla to your room if you so wish, but when you and Natsu leave tomorrow; she is not to go with you."

The group seems to get the idea as Erza stands, walking toward the door leaving Sting and Rogue to catch up only a few seconds later. Wendy hugs Natsu and Lucy both before she walks out, calling Carla to her and the assassin sisters wait for the servers to gather the food bowls then leave before they call the animals to them.

As the door is closing behind her Mira turns around, poking her head through the door and grins at them.

"Don't forget to use protection. While I enjoy the girls, I don't think we need any more right now."

Lucy smiles, rolling her eyes. "Go away, Mira."

The she-devil giggles as the door closes, leaving the two leaders to themselves and Lucy turns so that she's looking up at Natsu again. "Now, what was that about a shower?"

He chuckles, raising one arm so that it's resting on her back and the other is resting under her knees. "And they call me the horndog. Damn, if only they knew how much you enjoyed it."

She snorts as he walks to the door, carrying her bridal style. "Admit it, you'd kill them if they knew how much I enjoyed it."

"Probably, but that's only because you're mine." He hums, kicking the door shut behind them after he enters the hall.

When he stops in front of the bathroom door and the door to their room, he lets her down then walks into the bathroom. She follows after, reaching up to pull her coat off then pulls on the clasp to her sling.

The fabric falls away and she holds her arm out straight, grimacing as the stiff muscles move.

"Should you be doing that?"

She looks up to where he's pulling his shirt off then back at the sling. "You mean taking the sling off?"

He nods. "Yeah, isn't it wrong to take it off?"

She shakes her head and starts removing her earrings. "No, I'm able to take it off to take a shower and wash up."

At her explanation he arches an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

She stops unbuttoning her shirt to watch as he removes his and licks her suddenly dry lips. "Porlyusica. As long as my arm remains motionless during the day and while I'm sleeping I'm able to take off the sling while I'm in the shower or taking a bath.

"Why don't you let me take care of you tonight?" He hums as he walks up to her. She raises her arms, wrapping them around his neck. He leans down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss while his hands busy themselves with unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.

When the last button comes undone he pushes the fabric back, over her shoulders and stops when she hisses. Carefully he lifts the shirt over her shoulder, his other hand sliding to her waist to hold her still, and as she pulls it off to chuck it into the clothes basket, he presses soft kisses to the skin.

His hands wander to the band of her skirt while his lips caress her skin. Her hand slides up his back, her nails digging into his skin as she tilts her head letting him trail soft, feather light kisses up her neck.

He stops at one point, in particular, biting down and earning a moan from the blonde as his hands finally find the zipper and the skirt fall down her legs. She returns the favor when a few seconds later his pants come undone leaving him in his boxers, his erection clearly defined beneath the fabric.

She moans again when he lowers his head, sucking one pert nipple through the thin, almost see through, material of her lacy bra. His hands wander over the back of it, looking for the clasp, but when he doesn't find it, he stops his ministrations, growling as he looks over her shoulder.

She giggles, pulling him back his hair so that he's looking at her. Then she removes her hands from his back, bringing them up to the front of her bra where one tiny hook holds it together. As soon as she pulls it a certain way the bra falls away and he snorts.

"That's bull."

Her eyes hold mirth as she takes the fabric and throws it in the corner near the basket as well. "What? That a simple hook prevented you from taking it off?"

He smirks then and stepping closer to her, picks the blonde up and deposits her on the counter. "No, that you have to wear one at all. It saves me the work of having to take them off of you when you don't."

She squeals when he pulls her closer to the edge of the counter, his hands resting on her hips while he stands in between her legs. Wrapping one hand around the back of his neck, she captures his lips with hers. She slides her tongue over his lip and he catches it between his teeth lightly.

When she moans, he takes the chance to sweep his tongue into her mouth and explore, at least until his meets hers. Then she fights back and it turns into a game of dominance.

As they fight for dominance of the kiss his hands slowly slide up her sides, his thumbs rubbing small circles over her skin as they move until he reaches the swells of her breasts. He cups them lightly, squeezing just as gently and when he earns a whimper from the blonde he flicks a thumb over a nub.

He swallows her mewl and repeats the process until she drops a hand down and firmly rubs his length. It's her turn to swallow his groan and she smirks against his lips. He growls softly when her hand worms past the waistband of his boxers and his grip on her breasts tighten when her fingers brush against his southern head.

She wraps her hand around his hot length, pumping it twice and he sets his head on her uninjured shoulder as he pants, his hands falling to the counter under her.

"Damn it, Luce. You're gonna be the death of me."

She hums in response, moving her hand up to collect a drop of precum from his already weeping member before sliding down his velvet skin. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Her pace picks up until finally he has enough of it and pulls her hand from his boxers. He leans back, looking her in the eye and a shiver of thrill runs through her. The look of a challenge accepted clear in his eyes.

When he leans forward she tenses, almost ready for battle until he softly kisses her again. Only this time when he pulls away from the kiss, he smirks against her lips.

"Lucy, you should know never to challenge a dragon."

She almost screams when Natsu presses his thumb against her clit through her lace panties. His index finger rubs along the edge of her lips, the fabric of her panties becoming wet and allowing him to move more easily.

Her whining urges him on and he tears the panties off of her. She gasps but has no time to harangue him about tearing them before her mind clouds over with pleasure and desire.

His fingers dip deeper, barely entering her then he pulls them back, repeating the action until Lucy can take it no more. Her nails dig into Natsu's back and she pulls him down so their lips meet. With the action he lets his fingers sink knuckle deep into her warmth. She rolls her hips as he pulls his fingers out then thrusts them in again.

The coil in her stomach tightens, her head falls back to lean against the mirror with the pleasure and her moans echo through the bathroom. Just as she reaches the edge of the cliff before total bliss, his fingers disappear and she makes a disgruntled noise.

Opening her eyes she watches as he licks the fingers clean. Then he grabs her hips once more, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter and sinks to his knees. When she realizes what he's doing she sits up using her right arm and moans long and loud as he drags his tongue up her lips. He circles her clit, teasing her, before dragging his tongue back down and enjoying the taste of her juices.

His fingers return to their pace, curling in a certain direction. The feel of his fingers hitting that one spot along with his tongue flicking her clit pushes the blonde over the edge. Pure bliss floods her veins, leaving her leaning against the mirror senseless.

While she comes down from her high Natsu walks over to the shower and sets it to the right temperature before he takes off his final piece of clothing.

After he throws the clothing in the basket he turns around to find Lucy sitting on the edge of the counter, having come back to her senses.

He smiles softly as he walks up to her, and kisses her softly as she wraps her legs around his waist, locking her feet in place by crossing her ankles.

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Telling me you love me doesn't mean you're off the fucking hook, Dragneel," she tells him sternly, "I'm still pissed."

He rubs her again slightly, kissing her neck on the pulse point.

Her expression softens as she reaches up and wraps her arm around his neck, pulling him even closer. "But you keep doing shit like that...I'll probably forgive you eventually."

He chuckles, wrapping his arms around her back while he trails kisses and lightly nips down her neck. On one particularly harsh bite, he runs his tongue over it then murmurs against her skin.

"I love you, my beautiful and terrifying heart."

She sighs, tilting her head to allow him access to her neck as he steps into the shower. When he turns so that her back is to the deluge, she reaches over to the shelves built into the wall only to retreat to her position after she grabs the shampoo.

When she starts working it through his hair the tip of his arousal brushes against her core and she smirks as she rolls her hips. He gasps, quickly setting his forehead against her shoulder and groans when she repeats the action.

"Luce, you keep doing that and you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He bucks his hips to back up his words.

She hums then leans forward to nibble on his earlobe, her hand in his soapy hair. "Well then, let's play a little game."

He growls and she has to bite her lip at the friction created from his length being so close to her core. "If I can get through washing your hair and you washing mine while I play, tease and torture, then I'll forgive you for these past couple weeks and won't complain about any decisions you make over the crew."

He nods, accepting the game, and she resumes scrubbing the shampoo through his hair even as she rolls her hips again. When he groans she raises her left higher and begins running her nails lightly over his chest.

He steps forward, pressing Lucy against the wall as he grabs her shampoo and begins scrubbing her hair, growling at a particularly rough scratch or deep roll of her hips.

She moans when his nails dig into her scalp and he smirks deciding to play her game as well. He thrusts gently and she gasps as his member rest in between her lower lips, not quite sheathed in her walls, but sitting to where she can feel his heat.

She closes her eyes as he steps backward again letting the deluge of water hit her and rinses the shampoo from her hair. Then he turns around and lets her copy the motion, rinsing the shampoo from his hair before grabbing the conditioner.

Rolling her hips again causes him to groan, the pain from being aroused for so long beginning to add to his torture.

He blinks, trying to focus on the task at hand and has to concentrate to keep from completely sheathing himself in her warm depths as she works the conditioner through his hair. Somehow he manages to grab her conditioner from the shelf and adds it to her hair, being careful to keep it away from her face.

Her fingers dig into his skin, leaving bright red marks as she wanders over his abs and he's grateful when she nudges his shoulder, urging him to turn around so she can rinse the rest of the soap from his hair.

When his hair is clean, she waits only long enough for him to rinse the conditioner out before she angles her hips a certain way taking him into the hilt. She lets her head fall back, moaning at the feel of being filled by him again.

"F-fuck, Luce, I ain't gonna last long." She has to agree with his words, his heat throbbing against her walls almost too much to handle already. Somehow, she manages to find clarity within the pleasure to lift her head and lean back against him.

"Let go, Natsu, I want you. Show me what a dragon can do." Her whispered words makes the last of his control snap and the next thing she knows he has her pinned, against the wall as he thrusting into her hard and fast.

He feels a shiver run down his spine and in contrast to his rough thrusts peppers gentle kisses along her shoulders and up the underside side of neck.

Her walls flutter around him and he angles his hips, his length rubbing against her clit in just the right way that pushes her over the edge. She howls his name as she comes and his pace stutters as he reaches his end.

While they calm down, he raises one hand to wrap around the bar nailed into the wall of the shower in an attempt to keep his shaky legs from giving out and causing both to fall.

She chuckles softly when she regains breath enough to speak then tucks her nose into his neck. "I love you, Natsu."

His other hand comes up to cup her her head and he kisses her forehead. "I love you too, Luce."

* * *

 **Okay, *opens arms* hit me with your best shot. How's the chapter? For being my third lemon in the entirety of forever how bad did I fail? You have to let me know because I'm scared as shit.**

 **I'd like to think it's my best so far but I need to hear what y'all think.**

 **Onto other things, I think y'all are gonna love me for what I have set over the next few chapters. Kids, cats, surprises, a date? or maybe more. I'm gonna leave ya with that and skip onto the reviews.**

 ** _Shana,_ Aye sir, but the boys are stuck at the bottom of the totem pole, any guesses on how soon they'll make it up the ladder? I wonder how many times they'll be cleaning the kennels.**

 ** _Katie,_ glad to see you're still here. thanx for the compliment and what did you think of the chapter?**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ I'm glad you think that I was able to stay with her character but what did you mean by different? Good or bad? Why wouldn't they be treasures? The entire crew treats them as such. Which they're the future of the crew so... Leaks will be fixed in due time and in a very bloody and public manor involving some nails and the front of the MCI headquarters. Also, *looks around* Actually, nah I'm not gonna ruin the surprise. I'm so excited for y'all to see this next twist but I have to be patient. Oh, Sun and Moon will be going through hell. I've already decided that I'm gonna make a sequel for them. Damn, I have sequels for all of them. As for those pranks for Shifter, shoot me a P.M. with them any time, I'll make sure to keep them around until it comes time to use them.**

 ** _SleepinBeauty_ , Does this chapter answer your question? Only reason Sting and Rogue aren't dead is because Lucy grew up with them, but because of who they are she's set the bar to where they have to really work to gain their trust. Hey, at least this time around Lucy will be more involved when it comes to matters of the crew.**

 **Alright y'all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see y'all next week with another chapter.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	27. Who's Yuki?

**NOTICE: _andy24amk, ShanaHollows,_ this chapter and next chapter are dedicated to you two.**

 **Let me tell y'all. When you stay up all night you get really, REALLY tired. As in I have not slept since 8 yesterday morning and I had to kick my house out of the house to start walking. I don't even know if I'll have the strength to make it back to the house. :'( *sighs* I really need to get to work on getting a laptop preferably before summer is over. Then I can stay home, bury myself in chores and stay on Dad's good side while also getting more writing done in the comfort of my air conditioned, blacked out room. The house I live in is one of those really old ones that doesn't have central cooling so every window save the storage room and bathroom have an AC unit in them. Anyway I'm rambling and there is a lot for you to read this chapter. I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 27

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Light starts to shine through the back of my eyelids, drawing me away from my dreams. I groan, burrowing my nose into my warm pillow only for my pillow to groan back.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I open my eyes trying to remember if pillows groan or not. When my eyes become accustomed to the light I frown at the sight of the wall of tan skin in front of me.

Like a hurricane everything from last night comes crashing back. Seeing Natsu in our office. Being pissed at him. The news about the leaks. MCI. The revelation of Sting and Rogue.

My cheeks heat up as I remember each time he made love to me during the night. So soft, so slow, treating me as if I was a goddess he couldn't take his eyes off of.

His arm around my waist tightens and I sigh in content, my eyes sliding closed again as I take in his warmth. It's moments like this where I can forget about the world. I can forget that there's an enemy crew after us, that I have to get up and go argue with crusty old men about the company, that I have to keep the ladies in order.

It's in these moments where I can forget about everything, but the man I love. Being so relaxed I fall back to sleep.

The next time I wake up is because I'm cold. Keeping my eyes closed I reach out with my left, ignoring the pain from the motion, and pat the bed trying to find Natsu.

I whine, curling deeper into the blankets until I hear a chuckle from somewhere across the room. Opening my eyes I have to blink to focus. When I do I scowl when I see Natsu walking across the room carrying a tray.

He sets the tray down on the nightstand and climbing on the bed, hovers over me. "Good afternoon."

His lips meet mine for only a second before he pulls away again. I whine again, missing the warmth and pull the blanket over my head.

"Is it really afternoon already?"

"Yes, weirdo, you're lucky you have a partner that knows how to run your company or I would've had to get you up earlier." The bed moves again as he speaks and I become aware of a tantalizingly beautiful smell. "Now come on, I brought you coffee."

When he says the c-word I pull the blanket back enough to see him holding my favorite coffee cup while steam curls over it. He waves it out in front of him like a taunting treat.

The treat of the gods almost spills on the bed, causing him to squawk as he rights the cup and I can't help but giggle.

I sit up to take the cup from him and he smirks. "I knew that above anything else would get you up."

I roll my eyes, partly because of his words and partly because the fucking coffee is divine. "What are you doing up anyway?"

He sits down next to me, setting the tray on the bed for me to see two plates of chili mac along with a closed pitcher of milk. "Got up to go see the girls then decided that since it was so late I'd go ahead and order us some lunch."

I nod, leaning on his shoulder, when I see a pair of shorts and tank top sitting on a hanger outside the wardrobe. "Why is one of my day off outfits sitting out?"

"You and I are gonna spend the day together." He hums, pouring a glass of milk for both of us.

Frowning I look up at him. "Natsu, you have to be in Onibus today and I have meetings all day."

His onyx eyes glimmer and he cups my cheek in his hand. "Luce, since this damn crew wipe started we haven't had a day just for us. Will you please just let me treat you to a date?"

My resolve crumbles when he begs and I give in with a sigh. "Alright, Natsu, you win."

"Awesome, now eat up, I have a surprise planned for you." He grins, looking exceedingly pleased with himself.

I smile at him in return and pick up my plate, enjoying the simple yet delicious food. When he goes to steal a piece of hot dog off my plate I poke his hand forcing him to retreat and stick my tongue out at him. He returns the favor and I giggle when he crosses his eyes as well.

I swallow my mouthful and set my empty plate back on the tray. "What do you have planned for today anyway?"

He shakes his head, setting his plate on the tray as well. "Like I said, it's a surprise but from what the ladies were saying, you'll enjoy it."

Then he gets up, grabbing the tray off the bed and starts walking toward the door. "Now go ahead and get dressed and we can leave in half an hour."

I give him a salute as he walks out the door and I hear his laughter echo down the hall. Smiling to myself I throw the blanket off my legs only to gasp at the sight that greets me.

Black and blue markings drag up both of my legs starting at each ankle. On the sides of my knees the bite marks have actually scabbed over from where he broke the skin and when I step in front of the floor length mirror I groan at the sight of the bites that sit on my hips.

I look like Erza tied me up in the middle of paintball range and let a group of newbies at me.

Trust me when I say, it wouldn't be the first time.

As I take in each and every bite mark I get the feeling that my soon-to-be-husband is more animal than human. Groaning again when I realize the bite marks trail up and over my shoulders, concluding at a large one right above my carotid artery.

"Natsu, you are so gonna pay for this."

When I hear snickering behind me I look in the mirror to see Natsu leaning in the doorway, watching me intently.

"And why would I have to pay for others to know you're mine?"

Setting my right hand on my hip I glare at him. "Because I can't hide majority of these in public. Besides I thought you were gonna go easy last night."

He pushes off the wall, stalking up to me as his expression softens. "That's why I did it. I want people to know you're mine. That the strongest and deadliest woman Fiore has ever seen is my fiance and soon will be Mrs. Lucy Dragneel."

My heart overflows with the love I have for this one man and I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, ignoring the pain that flares in my shoulder. "I love you, Natsu, so much."

Our kiss is chaste, lasting only a second before he's pulling away. "Come on, let's see if we can find you a pair of jeans." When he looks me over I see the gleam in his eye. "You're still wearing the tank top though."

I scowl, following him over to the dresser to see what we can find. Twenty minutes flies by between arguing over what looks better, what works better to hide a handgun and on how many marks he'll let me hide but eventually we finish getting ready.

Just as I'm pulling on my sling he walks up behind me and tightens it for me before kissing my neck and moving away. He holds the door open, letting me step out and we walk down the hall. Pulling the door to the office open, I'm surprised to find Erza and Mira sitting at the table apparently waiting for us.

Erza spots us first and rises to her feet, grinning quite evilly. "I take it you enjoyed your night?"

I smile in return. "You know it." Then I let the smile fall. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle the meetings for today?"

She scowls. "Lucy, I know how to handle these old fools. You and pinky deserve to have today."

Satisfied that she won't run someone through, my attention turns to Mira. "You and the brothers are going to pick up their cats, right?"

The assassin smiles, clearly already smitten with the animals even if she hasn't met them yet. "I'm actually riding the elevator with you two to the west side entrance."

Natsu wraps his arm around my waist and holds his other hand out in front of him, gesturing to the double doors. "Lead the way, Mira."

Mira nods and turns away, walking toward the elevator. We follow her out the doors only for a man about our age with medium length brown-hair to stand in our way. He looks me over and I can almost see hearts in his eyes as he grabs my hand.

"I just found the love of my life."

Low growling reaches my ears and I yank my hand out of the man's grasp to set it on Natsu's arm. The growling quiets at the touch and I look the man in the eye. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I assure you I'm already spoken for."

He pouts for a total of two seconds then his expression turns to determined. "Ms. Heart, I know for a fact you're not married, so there is still a very real chance for me to win you over."

Natsu snorts. "Look dude, the lady said she's spoken for. Now leave her alone."

The man turns his gaze to Natsu and his expression turns sneering. "How a brute like you would be able to win Ms. Heart's affections is beyond me, but it also speaks to how easy it'll be to win her over."

At this point I'm very tempted to drop my hand and just let Natsu at him. Contracts be damned. That is until Erza literally steps in front of us, blocking Natsu's line of sight.

"Mr. Straight, I will have you escorted off the premises if you do not back away."

"But, Erzy-werzy, she's the love of my life!" The man, Mr. Straight's whine only worsens his case. From where I stand behind the redhead I see the vein on her neck throb.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a magazine shut and a bluenette with a zodiac symbol tattooed on her collar bone stand up. Her expression is serious as she approaches. When she's next to me she tsk's.

"Seriously, brat, you can't go two days without getting into trouble can you?"

I shake my head in amusement. "Does seem like it, doesn't it Aquarius?"

She scowls. "Which way would you like me to lead him to the exit?"

"Stairs, please." At my words she moves forward, grabbing Mr. Straight by his arm and pulling him away the simmering redhead.

When the bluenette and the man are gone, Erza turns back to me looking sheepish. I hold up a hand, stalling any explanation and she nods, stepping back to allow me to pull Natsu toward the elevator where Mira still stands, holding the door open.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The doors slide shut behind the leaders and Mira pushes the button for the ground floor. As the elevator moves she sees Natsu whisper something in Lucy's ear causing the blonde to blush.

Lucy turns around, smacking his chest and Mira bites her tongue to stop from giggling at the sight of Salamander, one of the toughest men in the crew, pouting. She murmurs something to him and Mira can hear an audible growl as the elevator reaches the bottom floor.

The assassin waits for her leaders to step out then follows them down the hall, the sound of her crutches echoing off the walls as she works to keep up. With her eyes focused on the floor she doesn't see that Natsu and Lucy have stopped until she runs into Natsu.

She looks up, leaning back on her crutches to see over the pinkette's shoulder and scowls at the sight of Minerva pinning Sting against the wall of the corridor, a gun at his temple.

Lucy steps forward, scowling at the black haired woman. "Minerva, let him go!"

Minerva slams the ex-crew leader against the wall, the dull thud of his head meeting the drywall sounding down the hall as she snarls. "He's the leader of an enemy crew and in our base!"

"Minerva, I will only tell you one more time. Let. Him. Go." Her words carry a sharp edge and Minerva follows the order, albeit grudgingly.

Just as Sting turns away Minerva swings her gun, knocking him in the temple once before walking away, her gun sliding into the holster on her thigh. Sting, on the other hand shakes his head and turns a grateful look to Lucy.

"Thank you, Heart."

Lucy frowns as Mira moves around her pinning the blonde male with a look. "Light, I thought I told you and Shadow to _stay_ by the car."

He swallows and looks away. "Forgive me, She-Devil."

"When we get back, I'll show you how to take care of the dog kennels." She throws the words over her shoulder as she moves past him and he flinches.

He glances up at Natsu and Lucy, wondering what they think and sees only Natsu watching him in pity and amusement. Lucy having walked past as well to strike up a conversation with Mira.

"There are some things here, Sting, that you learn right away." The blonde tilts his head in question as he walks beside Natsu.

"And what would those things be?"

Natsu chuckles, his eyes following Lucy as she walks. "When a lady of the crew says something you listen. When she gives you an order, you obey; and when you piss her off, you better pray to the gods above and below that you'll live to see the sun rise again. The crews may have merged but make no mistake: Heart and her ladies still rule with an iron fist."

Sting is quiet after Natsu finishes and looks up when the hall ahead them brightens. In front of them Lucy holds the door leading to the parking lot open. Natsu rushes forward grabbing the door from her and waits only long enough for Sting to pass through before letting the metal door swing shut.

Rogue pops up from behind a black SUV, wearing an 'I told you so' expression and Sting scowls at him as Natsu turns to Mira. "Virgo and Aries have the girls, so all you have to take care of is making sure that Dr. Yuri gets settled into his room when he arrives, and the cats don't fight."

Mira nods. "Will do."

Natsu then looks at Lucy to see her biting her lip. "Are you sure you'll have everything taken care of?"

The she-devil rolls her eyes. "No, Heart. Titania and I are just gonna let everything crash and burn while you two are out having fun for the first time in almost three years."

Lucy smiles as well and looks up at Natsu. "Alright, Salamander, show me what you have planned."

He grins, holding his arm out for her to loop hers through. "Excellent choice, my Heart. If you'll come this way we'll start the first activity of our day."

As he leads Lucy toward another car idling a distance away Mira giggles and turns to Sting and Rogue. Her expression drops all mirth and she scowls at the blonde male.

"You're lucky Heart showed up when she did. Minerva isn't the first, nor the last, who won't hesitate to shoot first and ask questions later." He blanches and she walks closer to him. "Two days cleaning kennels starting tonight. Keep disobeying orders and I can make it to where you'll never see the light of day again. Am I clear?"

He nods, his eyes averted. "Yes, She-Devil."

Her expression does a one-eighty and she smiles. "Now, let's go retrieve some cats."

Rogue, having watched the exchange with amusement, walks to the car he appeared from behind and holds open a backdoor. "After you, She-Devil."

Mira nods and climbs into the back seat, setting her crutches behind her while Sting and Rogue climb in the front.

When Rogue turns out of the alley onto the road Mira looks out the window, content to watch the city roll by. After a few stoplights, however, Rogue breaks the silence.

"I understand part of the reason Natsu and Lucy went into hiding was because of PhanTar, but there's something you and the others are hiding. What's the big secret?"

A ghost of her normal smile appears, her mind jumping to Luna and Nashi as they roll by a sign for the zoo. "That secret is not mine nor anyone else's to tell. If you want the answer, you have to ask Natsu and Lucy."

Rogue nods, glancing at his partner when Sting groans particularly loudly. He turns into the zoo parking lot and drives down a back road coming to a stop in front of a gate labeled _Employees only._

Mira watches with interest when he slides out of the car then pulls a ring of keys out of his pocket as he approaches it. He unlocks the gate, pushing it open, and jogs back to the car. After he drives the car through the gate, he closes it and they continue on down the road. A few turns later the car comes to a stop in a partially filled parking lot and Rogue kills the engine. Sting groans a word sounding awfully familiar to 'finally' as his door opens and he oozes out of the car.

When Mira shuts her door, she giggles at the sight of the blonde haired male trying to pull himself to his feet and offers him a hand. "Come on, Light. You don't need to look so pitiful."

"I don't know. This look definitely makes him appear less ugly." Sting shoots her a grateful look, reaching up to grab her hand when he hears Rogue's comment and glares at him.

"Shut the fuck up before I feed you to the lions."

Rogue rolls his eyes. "Like Yuki would let you near the enclosure."

Mira looks between the two in confusion. "Who's Yuki?"

Sting looks away, his cheeks just a darker shade of red then before and Rogue smirks. "Yuki works part time as a caretaker for the exotic feline exhibits. When we can't take Lector and Frosch with us, we leave them with Yuki and the head caretaker Ophiuchus. Light also happens to have a bit of a crush on Yuki."

The blonde growls at Rogue when he finishes explaining and stomps past them muttering under his breath. Mira giggles and starts walking after the embarrassed blonde.

Sting pulls the door to the building open, holding it long enough for Mira to pass through without getting her crutches caught then walks up to a metal door. He throws the door open, startling a woman kneeling in front of a cage where a large tiger is laid out.

"Ophiuchus, it's been awhile!"

She gets to her feet, scowling at them and Mira takes the time to look at her. She stands about five foot even, has blonde hair tied into a neat bun while two slim locks frame her face and wears the Magnolia Zoo uniform. What really catches the She-Devil's attention, though, is that her eyes are almost the same shade of blue as her own and when the woman tilts her head a certain way her irises seem to be slitted, almost like snake eyes.

"Sting, Rogue, I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another year?" Her voice, when she speaks has a lilting accent that Mira can't quite place.

"Some things came up so we came back early. Anyway do you know where Yuki is at?"

Ophiuchus frowns but throws a thumb over her shoulder. "Yuki actually just went to go feed Lector and Frosch. Wait right here and I'll see if I can catch her." Sting and Rogue nod and Ophiuchus turns around, jogging for another door at the other end of the hall then turns back to them. "Oh! Whatever you do, don't mess with Spiri. He's being a big baby today."

She turns back around and a few seconds later the sound of the door slamming shut echoes across the room.

Mira looks at the tiger only to see him staring at her. She moves closer to the bars of the cage and kneels down setting her crutches off to one side. Reaching her hand through the bars she turns it palm up and the large feline sniffs it curiously.

The brothers watch her curiously and when the tiger rolls onto it's back to let Mira scratch its belly Sting clears his throat. "Uh, She-Devil, I think Ophiuchus was talking about the tiger when she said not to mess with Spiri."

When the tiger rolls over again, gently batting her hand with a massive paw she looks up the blonde. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. He's as harmless as they come."

Both grunts watch warily as Mira climbs to her feet, grabbing one crutch to prop herself up then reaches into a pouch at her side. When she pulls her hand out she turns it palm up then opens it to the cat.

The cat moves his nose over her palm until he finds the cubes of meat and gently, ever so gently, uses his front teeth to grip the treat. He tips his head back, swallowing the treat then moves her hand with his head, looking for more.

She giggles and pats his head. "Sorry, Spiri, but I need the rest for Lector and Frosch." Seeming to understand the woman the cat huffs and walks toward the back of the cage where a large branch is attached to the wall.

"How?" Mira looks up at the question to see Ophiuchus standing a couple cages away, having watched the encounter. "How were you able to even get your hands on him? I've been trying all day just to get the burrs out of his fur and yet he lets you touch him like it's nothing."

She smiles, looking back at the cat as she bends down to pick up her other crutch. "I train all the animals for our company, including a handful of large cats the leaders keep as guard pets."

Ophiuchus grins, walking up to She-Devil. "If you don't mind, I could use some help with a couple of lions we just got in."

Mira's smile turns sad and she shakes head. "I wish I could but I'm afraid I don't have any time today. We just came by to get Lector and Frosch then we have to get going."

The caretaker frowns but just as fast it changes into a smile. "Alright, but if you get free time on your hands and you wanna play with some big cats give me a call, I'm always looking for help."

Mira nods and all four look up when a door slams shut. The first thing she sees is a cheetah holding a worn pink and green frog toy in it's mouth. Beside the cheetah a medium sized cougar wearing a red and white collar stands, it's posture cocky. But the thing that really catches her attention is the person walking behind them.

She wears a tan tank top with the zoo emblem spread across the front while her shorts are rolled up. Her arms and knees are covered in dirt yet even from where Mira stands she recognizes the silver hair. The woman leans over and when she stands up Mira can see a familiar pinstripe on her left hip.

Before Mira can say anything, Sting rushes past her and tackles the woman in a hug. "Yuki! I missed you."

She giggles and pats his back. "I missed you too, Sting. Now can you let me go?"

He backs off, his face flaring blood red and the woman finally meets Mira's eye. She freezes. "She-Devil."

Mira nods and returns the tense greeting. "Yukino."

* * *

 **If y'all thought this chapter turned out crazy next chapter is gonna blow your minds. And not in a way you'll see coming. I have to admit I can't wait for next week. I've been talking to another writer on here that goes by the penname andy24amk and she seriously fangirled when she realized what's happening.**

 **Andy also runs a facebook group called Fairy Tail Fan Fiction. If you look it up you'll find that andy, who goes by Mirajane on the group reads tons of fics and posts them on the group page when new alerts go out. It's not just any one ship either. There's your always awesome NaLu's, Gruvia's, Jerza's, Rowen's, GaLe's, and really any other BUT she also takes it a step further. She really loves the crackships as well and if someone requests she will go through the archives to find the most recent updated and well written stories for those crackships and post them. Right now there's a lot of Gratsu, and CoLu being updated but there's also LaLu's, GaLu's, really any crackship you can think of. Even some Gildarts x Lucy. Like I said all you gotta do is ask and she can hunt it down. I'm also an admin on the group and y'all will recognize me right away, but I mainly stick with the main ships save for a few CoLu and other notices that may slip through the cracks.**

 **So why don't you do me a favor, go to the group and give Andy a shoutout for me. Once again the group is called Fairy Tail Fan Fiction.**

 **Oh! Andy and I also have a co-op coming out. As it is she's being really patient about waiting for me to finish the companion fic I have going atm before we get down to writing but I think it's safe to say that it'll send you for a ride.**

 **Onto other things, let's hit the reviews before my headache gets any worse.**

 ** _A.M,_ what is a glob? Seriously I wanna know.**

 ** _Guest,_ Thank you, I've been practicing a little bit between my first lemon in crews to this latest one so I'm glad to see that my writing has indeed improved.**

 ** _Katiekat,_ yes indeedy, Ma'am, Lector and Frosch have made their appearance. I wonder how they'll act with the other animals. Guess we'll just have to see. As for ideas, if I need any I will most certainly ask.**

 ** _Shana,_ You just wanna see Romeo be bossy. He will have his time to shine. I realize that in trying to focus on NaLu I've kind let the other ships fade into the background but rest assured, they'll have their own time to shine. Lol, take your time. My stories aren't going anywhere.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ Lol you have no idea how close you are Pixel. Sting's already gotten in trouble and they've only been with the crew for what? Not even a day? What did you think of how I wrote Lector and Frosch, I gotta admit the idea came from Shana. I had been having trouble trying to decide on what their Exceeds would look like until Shana mentioned that they don't have to look like actual cats breeds, that their personalities can work with them as well. Which is how we came up with a cheetah with a pink frog toy and a cocky as all hell cougar. Thanks, when I write I'm really just jotting down what I see playing on that movie screen in my head so if Lucy acts a certain way I'm never sure if she turns out okay or not. To hear that she is indeed staying close to character is a big relief. OI! you can't deny that my fluff hasn't been getting better and better since Dragon's Sanctuary. Wait until you see it rewritten, it'll dry you crazy.**

 **Speaking of which, that reminds me...**

 **I have another poll currently on my profile. It's about which of my original stories you'd like to see be rewritten. There are seven options but you can only pick _3_ so pick wisely. The poll will close on August 1 and whichever story gets the most votes will be rewritten first. If it's a multichapter all chapters save the first will be taken down while it is being rewritten then I post them as weekly updates. Oneshots will be taken down completely and reuploaded.**

 **Alirght, now I have another chapter of Race Around the Realm that needs to be uploaded and I still need to go through and edit it.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	28. Safe and Sound

**Everything I really have to say can only be said after you read the chapter. I have to give major props, though, to _Andy24amk_. Why? I'll tell y'all later. **

**For now, I just wanna ask y'all to pull up youtube and look up _Safe and Sound by Sam Tsui._ You'll understand as you read the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 28

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I smile as Natsu throws a ring across the bottles. The ring bounces twice before finally settling on the miniature bottle in the middle of the field. The game operator grins. "Since you've hit the hardest bottle to hit you can pick any prize in the booth."

Natsu turns to me. "Alright, Luce, take your pick."

Biting my lip, I look over the prizes lining the shelves, hanging from the roof of the tent and set along the back wall. Something in particular catches my eye, reminding me of the girls. I grin and lean over the counter pointing at the top shelf on the back wall.

The game operator wearing cat ears, a medium sized set of white wings and a tail attached to his belt walks around the table of glasses and upto the shelves. He sets his hand on the middle shelf and looks back at me. "This one, little miss?"

I shake my head, smiling as his hand goes up another shelf. "The box in between the warrior cat and the octopus."

He turns his head to look at where I'm describing and I see his eyebrows shoot up. "Wow, I forgot this was up here. Those are some mighty good eyes you got there." He walks back around the table, closing the box as he does and hands it to me."There you are, little miss, have a good day."

I grin, holding the box in the palm of my hand as we turn away from the game. "The girls are gonna love these."

"What are they anyway? I didn't get to see before he closed the box." I stop mid step and use my thumb to pry open the box to reveal two necklaces. One being of a golden sun while the other is a silver moon.

His head hovers over my shoulder as he looks then he chuckles. "Ya know, those would make great codenames for them."

I close the box and look at him over my shoulder. "Seriously Natsu? The girls haven't even started speaking yet."

He grins sheepishly. "Sorry Luce, those will make nice gifts for them though." I lean into his side, sliding the box into his pocket as I look up him.

"I know. Now what do you have planned next?"

He wraps his arm around my waist and starts leading me toward the section of the park where I can make out the tip of a castle. "A train ride tour of Extalia."

As he leads me down the road I still can't get over the sight of so many rides, games and other attractions this park has. Extalia, the one amusement park in Fiore that makes Disney World look like a piece of trash in a dumpster. The amusement park is located on the edge of Magnolia and even though I can see it from the south side windows of the base I've never been, not until today.

The best part is in the short time he's been in Magnolia he's managed to get VIP passes for us both to go on any ride, play any game and just enjoy ourselves.

Since we arrived three hours ago that's all we've done. We explored the shops, we visited the zoo, played some of the games and now we're on our way to Queen Shagotte's Castle where we'll take the Dragon Cannon train around the amusement park to see the sights.

So far, this date he promised me has been amazing, but as we board the train decorated with chains and scales there's only one thing I truly want.

He seems to know that something's bothering me because he squeezes the arm around my waist. "What's wrong?"

I sigh and lean into his shoulder. "Nothing."

"Luce, that is a lie and you know it. Now what's wrong?" His words are murmured so the others on the train can't hear and I scowl, turning my head up to look at him.

"I want to be selfish and I can't because me being selfish means we'll never get rid of PhanTar." I spit the words out like acid and see his eyes flash.

Finally he sighs and lowers his head until his nose brushes my cheek. "I know, Luce, you're not the only one but we'll be back together once everything is all said and done. It may only be today that we have before everything falls to shit again but think about it this way," his lips brush my ear and I involuntarily sigh from the warmth of his breath against my skin. "The sooner it's over, the sooner I'll have you to myself. The sooner I can return to you and our girls and the sooner I can marry you."

I hum, my lips curling into a smile as I think over his words. "Well being Mrs. Lucy Dragneel has always been number one on my wish list."

He chuckles. "With how the ladies are, I think it'd be along the lines of Mr. Natsu Heartfilia."

As I giggle at his comment an idea, crazier than anything I've thought of since issuing the challenge, comes to mind and I lean back, pinning him with a hopeful gaze. "What if..." I lick my suddenly dry lips and try again. "What if we went and got married today?"

His eyes widen in surprise. "Luce, you're not talking about—"

"Yes, Natsu, I want to elope." I cut him off with a nod, my expression turning serious even as my heart starts to beat quicker.

The train lurches and I look up ahead to see a stop coming up. The wheels start squealing as the train slows and when it pulls up at the station I stand up pulling him with me.

We step off the train and I'm surprised to find that we're near the front gates again. The train ride taking longer than I thought it would. I lead him down a path toward a cafe shielded from the sun by large trees and sit down at one of the farthest tables.

He sits down across from me and I can see he looks skeptical. "I don't know, Luce, what about the family?"

I sigh, realizing he has a point. "Natsu, I love the family, I really do, but I don't want to wait and have something else happening before we have the chance to say 'I do.'"

The gears in his head are turning, I can tell from the way he glances at my shoulder then down my right hand where I wear the engagement ring. He frowns, meeting my gaze once once. "You do realize that if we do this, you'll end up becoming a widow when Erza and Mira find out?"

I giggle, happy to see his hesitancy is starting to crumble. What he says, though, is true. Ever since Mira and Erza have found out that he proposed they've gotten into too many fights to count over who gets to be bridesmaid. That isn't the worst of it. Mira's put so much planning into the wedding itself that as soon as Jose Porla and Mard Geer are dead, she's shipping us off to Kardia Cathedral to tie the knot.

Refusing to let the thought go, I grin as another idea comes to play. I grab his hand, letting his fingers curl around mine. "Then here's what we'll do. We'll go to Kardia Cathedral, elope, then when everything's said and done, we'll do the big ceremony including the whole family."

He arches an eyebrow. "And you really think that'll keep them from skinning me alive?" I nod and he grins. "Well then, my beautiful and terrifying Heart. Let's get married."

An hour later I'm holding a bouquet and walking down the aisle of Kardia Cathedral. At the end of the aisle Natsu stands next to the priest who agreed to marry us while our driver stands off to the side acting as the witness.

My steps are quiet as I approach them and when I get close enough I can see Natsu swallow. I come to stand beside him and the priest clears his throat before he starts droning.

"Last chance to back out."

Quietly snorting at Natsu's words I bring the bouquet up to cover mine. "The day I back out is the day you become celibate, shave your hair, and move to a monastery."

He doesn't get the chance to retort because the priest then says, "The groom and bride have written their own vows."

Why he has to talk like there's more than the four of us I have no clue, but I do know that onyx takes on a new meaning when Natsu turns to me, his eyes filled with love and admiration.

"Lucy, you are the brightest star in the sky and my life. We have known each since forever. I have grown up seeing your best and worst days. Even before you left, I knew one day I would forever become yours. Every moment we have spent together has made my love for you grow. You are the most amazing, perfect woman I have ever known, even though you're a weirdo. You make me happier than I ever thought possible. I make a promise to you. I solemnly vow that I will be the best husband that you deserve; to support, love, and cherish my time with you; through the happiest times, but also through the darkest times. I vow to be your best friend, your soulmate, partner, and most of all your faithful, loving husband. No matter what life may throw at us, I will never stop loving you, never stop caring for you and never stop trying to be the best husband I can be. My heart, my soul, and everything belongs to you. It is with every fiber in my being that I love you. It is with every fiber in my being that I will protect you, my beautiful and terrifying Heart."

By the time he finishes, I'm crying a river. I wipe the tears away and look up at the priest. Seeing him nod, I take a deep breath and lock gazes with my soon to be husband.

"Natsu, you are the brightest fire in my life and within my heart. The love that resides within my heart can not be expressed but I will try my best. My heart was broken when I thought you had died. I felt as if the life was taken out of me. I knew at that moment I would never love another man as much as I love you. From the beginning you were always there, no matter what. Today, I not only give you my hand in marriage but more. I give you my beating heart which is full of love for you. I give you my spirit, letting you be my chosen one to guide us in the darkness. I promise to devote my heart and soul to you, in sickness and in health, in the dangers we may face, in life and beyond it, where we will meet again, remembering and loving each other again. You light the fire inside of my heart which burns to be yours forever, my crazy Pyro."

In the light of the candles I see his eyes glisten with unshed tears as the priest starts to speak again. "Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Natsu clears his throat but never takes his eyes off mine. "I do."

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully wedded husband?"

My gaze never leaves the onyx burrowing even deeper into my soul. "I do."

"With that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest steps back, his book closing as Natsu leans forward and I go on the attack, claiming his lips with my own. He returns the kiss with vigor and after a minute I pull away, a full smile coming to my lips.

He grins in return. "Okay so worth the possibility of Mira and Erza killing me."

I giggle, giddy with the feeling of happiness that fills me. A throat clearing behind me gains our attention and we both turn to see our driver, Araña, if I remember correctly smiling.

"Congratulations, Heart, Salamander, I wish you many years together." She has a slight spanish accent that when added on top of everything else lends a surreal feeling to the atmosphere.

"Oh, that reminds me." I look up at Natsu in confusion only for him to wrap an arm around my waist and look at our driver. "She-Devil said she closed down Fairy Tail for us to have dinner, would you mind taking us there?"

She smiles. "Of course, Sir, we can be there in ten minutes if traffic is light."

He nods and holds an arm out, gesturing down the aisle. "Lead the way. We'll finish this night the right way."

True to Araña's word ten minutes later we're pulling up outside the bar. The woman opens the for us to slide out and as I look up and down the sidewalk I'm surprised to find no one standing behind the ropes, waiting to get inside. With it being after dark normally the sidewalk would be flooded with people wanting to enjoy the renowned club. Instead it's vacated.

Natsu guides us toward the front doors and I frown when I realize that music isn't blasting through the walls.

"Mira closed Fairy Tail off to the public for today." I look up at my husband in confusion and he chuckles. "I asked Mira if she'd lose Fairy Tail from the public today so I could bring you here for dinner and a dance or two."

Pushing one of the doors I find that the lights are turned low while on the stage in the corner a band sits talking and fiddling with their instruments. The smell of delicious food being cooked drifts through the air making my mouth. What really draws my attention, though, is the fact that where normally ten or fifteen tables would be spread out around the dance floor there's only one.

The one table is covered by a white cloth. Two chairs sit on opposite sides of the table. Sitting on the table four small unlit candles surround a vase of red, white, and yellow roses.

When we get up to the table he pulls my seat out for me and I see him wave his hand over his hip. When he moves it away and toward the candles I see a small flame balanced on four of his fingers.

"I know you prefer the more down home, comfortable type of dining but Mira, Erza, and Lisanna pretty much threatened that if I didn't take this they were gonna tie me to a pole and hang me off the roof for a day."

I giggle, an image of the trio doing exactly that popping into my head, and watch as he shakes the flames from his fingers before sitting down. "What do you expect, Natsu? Erza's been my partner for years and Mira and Lisanna are like the largest match makers in the crew."

He scowls, leaning back into his chair as an employee walks out from the kitchen wearing a Fairy Tail bartender uniform. When she gets closer I notice a wobble in her step and grin when I realize who it is. "Cana, how'd She-Devil convince you to do this?"

The drunkard smirks, bringing the tray in her hand lower. "Three bottles of the best wine in the wine rack along with being allowed to order the new grunts around the base for the day. But this isn't about me, if I remember correctly, Heart you prefer a watermelon margarita to start of your night."

I nod and she sets said drink in front of me then turns to Natsu. "Salamander, you prefer to start heavy, going straight to fire whiskey."

He grins and arches an eyebrow at me. "Where exactly did you find her?"

"Well, Sir, she found me in a bar in Galuna. Challenged me to a drinking contest and said that if I lost I had to come work for her. Worked pretty damn well for me in the end."

I shake my head in amusement at her explanation. "Cana, let's not forget that I bailed you out of jail after you broke into the liquor store."

She laughs, clear and bright as she backs up, the tray coming down to rest at her side. "I know, Heart. Anyway I gotta get back to the kitchen before they start hollerin. Dinner should be up soon."

She backs away, disappearing behind the swinging door leading to the kitchen and I become aware of the soft music drifting through the air. The band having started playing sometime during our talk with Cana.

The tune they start playing is one I recognize immediately and I hum under my breath when they start singing.

"You like the music?"

I set my drink back down on the table and look up his eyes on me. "I do, very much. How did Mira find them?"

He shrugs. "She said something about how since they're gonna be here for the next week she convinced them to play tonight."

The song changes over, to one of my favorites and I arch an eyebrow at him. "And you're sure you didn't have anything to do with the song selection?"

"Nope." He ends the word with a pop and grins. "I left the song choice between Mira and the band."

I roll my eyes and we look up when Cana approaches with our plates. She sets them down without a word along with a glass of wine for us both. The food is good, the music even better but what really wins the evening is after we finish and the plates are cleared away.

He gets to his feet then offers his hand to me. Smiling, I take it and let him lead me onto the dance floor just as the band starts up another song. As the intro plays I take my right arm and wrap it over his shoulder while he sets his hands on my hips.

 _'I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, I'll never let you go'_

Our steps are slow, following the pace of the song. My mind goes back to the night I saw his house burn and I thought I had lost him. My eyes burn and I look up, wanting to get lost in his once more.

 _'When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight'_

All those years, training as hard as I could, learning how to fight with a partner and still it didn't feel right. Mission after mission, raising through the ranks. It was all a show, because I felt empty.

 _'Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now'_

His eyes have always shown his emotions as clear as day. Even after all these years I can still look into the onyx depths and see everything that is my husband. His hand cups my cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles and I lean into his warmth.

 _'Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound'_

Even into this mess with the ghost from our past, he's held strong when I couldn't be. He's made the choices I couldn't.

 _'Don't you dare look out your window darling_

 _Everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby'_

I close my eyes, smiling at him. Our girls, our family, the fun times we've had, the fun times we will have, finally as husband and wife. I feel my steps become light and before I know it we're sweeping across the floor, the melody stealing us away from reality.

 _'Even when the music's gone_

 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now'_

When I'm with him I won't need to worry because whatever stands in our path will crumble. He will protect us just as he always has and I will have his back, keeping him from falling.

 _'Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Ooh, (ooh), ooh, (ooh)'_

The air sweeps around us and I open my eyes only to be greeted with a look over flowing with love and adoration. Somehow his hand returned to my waist and I lean closer to him, settling my head against his chest.

 _'La la (la la)_

 _La la (la la)_

 _Ooh, (ooh), ooh, (ooh)_

 _La la (la la)'_

His chest vibrates as he hums and I can't help but to hum along as well, knowing this song like the back of my hand.

 _'Just close your eyes_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound'_

"Even if I'm a million miles away I will always be here." His words are murmured, almost lost among the lyrics of the song until I feel him set a hand over my heart. I smile, lifting my head to look at head and set my hand over his heart.

"A millions miles or a centimeter, I am yours. My heart always has and always will belong to you."

 _'Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh'_

The last of the song fades into the darkness as our feet still and we stand there, statues in the dim light. He moves, leaning down to me and I meet his kiss, accepting it with vigor until the band starts another, quicker song.

He looks up at the band then back at me. "Another song or do you wanna go home?"

"Let's go for another song then we can head home." He nods at my words and leads me into another dance.

One thing I've forgotten about my husband is that when he says another, it'll typically turn into anywhere between five and twenty. So it's after the fifth dance when I put my foot down, pulling on his arm and pouting.

He gets the message and we wave at the band before walking toward the front doors. Out front, just where we left her, Araña still sits in the car, doing something on her com until she sees us. Then she rushes around the car to grab the back door for us, smiling as she does.

"I trust your night went well?"

I smile, nodding at the blonde woman. "We did, Araña, we had a lot of fun. Sorry for keeping you so long."

She rolls her eyes waving a hand in dismissal. "Nonsense, Heart, you and Salamander deserved it, everyone understands how much pressure you two are under with this crew wipe, so we're glad to see you two get out and have fun."

* * *

 ***Grabs Andy and steps on to stage* Alright, let's hear it. Oh, and the reason why I have Andy with me is because she wrote the wedding vows. Lol you should've seen her after I asked her to help me rewrite Natsu's. this literally what she said:**

Did I just write the wedding vows for TMC?

I just wrote the vows for TMC. Holy Shit!

 **Literally, that's what she said after she figured it out. She bout flipped out ans when I asked her how she figured it out she told me that it's all because of Natsu's last line. "My beautiful and terrifying Heart." Gotta hand it to her though, she had me tearing up when I read them and I wrote the damn wedding scene.**

 **Which btw, the vows gave her an idea for a story she was supposed to have started writing three weeks ago but since she's an even worse procrastinator then I am she still hasn't written them. The title of the story when it comes out will be called 'The Wedding Vows.'**

 **What did y'all think of how I portrayed Extalia? And please don't say the game operator reminds you of Bob. I don't think I could handle it if someone says that. *shudders* The blue pegasus master scares me more then he scares Natsu and Gray.**

 **Was this entire chapter one of my spur of the moment plot twists? Hell yes, I had no clue what I wanted to do so I just went with my gut. Hopefully y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 ** _KatieKat,_ Did I surprise ya?**

 ** _Shana,_ that will be explained in a few chapters but the basic lines of it runs through Yukino is from their crew so how does she know Sting and Rogue? Sure Sting and Rogue are no longer the enemy but only a handful of people from the crew truly know about them.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ You say last weeks chapters were mindblowing, and yet I do believe I just blew everything out of the water. Did you like the song I picked out for their dance?**

 **Alright y'all know the deal. Leave me a review of what you thought, if you're new go ahead and fave and follow not just the story but myself as well. I have three stories going along with a short companion fic that's hovering around the edges. So until next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	29. Family Movie Night

**BEWARE THE BABY FLUFF!**

* * *

Chapter 29

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

"Are you and Salamander gonna tell the crew about getting married today?" I look up at the question to see Araña looking up at us through the rearview mirror as she turns down another road.

My gaze goes to Luce to see her shaking her head. "No, what happened tonight is to only stay between the three of us. She-Devil and Ghost have done too much planning to let it all go to waste."

Our driver frowns in confusion as she turns down the alley to the west side of the base and I decide to clear it up. "Us eloping was only for our own reassurances."

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Looking at Luce, she returns the gaze. "Why wait when anything could happen at anytime and take away our chance at happiness."

She clears her throat, clearly not liking that she's cracking in front of a crew member that isn't part of the council. "There will still be the ceremony so the family can join in, but like he said earlier, this was just for us."

Araña nods, cutting off the car and I open the door, sliding out of the car while Luce does the same on the other side.

The chauffeur falls into step behind us as we walk up to the door and while Lucy is typing in her code, I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her flush against my side.

We walk down the halls in silence and ride the elevator together, Araña stopping the elevator on the twenty-ninth floor. She steps out, bidding us good night before the doors slide shut again.

"I wonder how the girls are doing." Her words are quiet and I hum, squeezing her against me.

"I don't know. Erza did say that Virgo and Aries were watching them while I'm in town." She nods and we step out of the elevator a few seconds later.

Because it's so late at night the lobby is deserted. The blonde secretary having left hours earlier and all appointments not allowed to stay after five o'clock. The lights are dimmed low, only bright enough for us not to trip on our way to the double doors.

I punch my code in and set my hand on the handle, waiting the few seconds it takes for it to flash green and unlock the door. When I open it we're met with the scene of the pink haired females running around the office, chasing after our daughters.

This goes on for another minute before Nashi runs into my leg and falls down. Her bottom lip quivers for a few seconds then she starts crying. I bend down, scooping her into my arms and pat her back, gently shaking her to calm her down.

Aries runs to us, frowning at Nashi. "Please forgive us, Heart, Salamander. We've been trying to get them in bed for the last hour."

Lucy holds up a hand, stalling her and smiles. "It's alright, Aries. They can be a handful when it comes to bedtime anyway."

A flash of blonde grabs my attention away from their conversation and I look to see Luna ducking under Erza's chair, staying out of Virgo's grasp. Seeing as Nashi has calmed down enough to stop crying I get down on one knee and hold an arm out.

"Luna!" The blonde troublemaker stops in her tracks then squeals.

Before Nashi and Luna were born, I never thought that an eighteen month old baby would be able to climb over chair legs like a rabbit. Hell, I didn't think about kids at all, but as I watch Luna run toward us I'm reminded that I wouldn't want it any other way.

My, now, wife at my side; two beautiful daughters and a large family to call our own. If I was to die today, I would say I'm a happy man.

Nashi giggles when Luna crashes into me and I grin squeezing both to me. Luna grabs a shock of my hair and I scowl at her, poking her in her stomach.

"Mama." I freeze, looking at Nashi when I hear the word to see her watching me.

"What did you just say, Nashi?"

She giggles again and pokes my cheek. "Mama."

I don't know if I wanna cry or cheer. I wanna cheer because she just spoke, on the other hand I wanna cry because she just called me Mama. Instead I grin, ruffling her short salmon hair. "That's good Nashi, now can you say Dada?"

"Dada." Right word, different daughter. I look at Luna, my grin never fading and poke her in the stomach causing her to erupt into a giggle fit.

"Good job, Luna."

A different sort of laughter catches my attention and my eyes rise to meet a set of amusement filled dark chocolate. Distantly I'm aware that Virgo and Aries have left but my attention is completely on my wife.

She kneels down beside me, her smile soft, and holds her good arm out, cooing to Luna. I set Luna down, letting my arm fall away and the baby walks over to Lucy, grabbing onto her arm when she's close enough.

She tightens her arm around Luna, pulling her in for a hug then rises, situating the baby on her. "Luna, who am I?"

Luna smiles bringing her hands up and setting them on Lucy's cheeks. "Mama."

I climb to my feet, resting Nashi on my hip and watch as Luce points at me, her eyes sparkling with adoration.

"Good job, Luna, now who is he?" Luce points at me and Luna turns in her arms looking at me as well.

Her expressions changes to what I would call thoughtful if she was older then she grins, a small fang appearing over her lip. "Dada!"

I chuckle at her exuberance and look at Nashi, surprised by how quiet she's been this whole time. Her head is resting on my shoulder and even as I watch, her eyes start to slide closed.

"I think we should put them to bed." I nod, agreeing with my wife's idea and start walking to the door until I hear a very adamant "No!"

When I look back I see Luna giving Lucy an evil look she could've only picked up from Erza or maybe Mira. "Luna, do you wanna go to bed?"

Luna turns the look on me. "No."

Lucy giggles looking at me as well and I come up with an idea. "Why don't we get them changed for bed then watch movies in our room?"

She nods and we walk down the hall stopping in front of the door that used to be the pet's room. Opening the door reveals a room painted midnight purple with different constellations painted across the ceiling. The carpet is black and different toys are sprawled across it. On the opposite wall their cribs sit headboard to headboard while two dressers sit by the foot of their cribs. A wool carpet with the crew logo sits in the middle of the floor and on top of it I see two miniature rocking chairs.

I set Nashi on the changing table then walk over to her dresser to pull out a pink onesie.

Thankfully changing a sleepy Nashi is easier than Luna because in the time it takes for me to take Nashi's day clothes off, change her diaper, and slide her into the onesie Lucy is still fighting to change Luna's diaper.

I zip up Nashi's onesie then pick her up, laying her head against my shoulder. "Hey, Luce, I'm gonna set Nashi in our bed then run to the kitchen. You want anything?"

"I could go for some hot chocolate if you don't mind." She throws the words over her shoulder, scowling as she reaches for the onesie she picked out.

The door slides closed behind me as I walk down the hallway to our room and I gently set a somewhat awake Nashi on the bed before walking back out. Just as I'm about to walk through the door to the office I hear Luce walk out of the girl's room softly talking to Luna and I smile.

Everything that has happened these past few days feels likes a dream. I'm so far into cloud nine that me getting married to my childhood friend is like I've hit the stars. Hearing my daughters speak, even better.

The fact that I missed their first words, though, hurts. I missed their birth because of Phantar, I missed their first steps, and now because of the same fucked up crew I've missed their first words.

 _How much more of their life do I have to miss?_ My fist tightens around the metal handle of the elevator at the thought. How many more firsts will I not get to see because I'm off leading this crew wipe?

I close my eyes and taking a deep breath, let go of the railing when the elevator doors open revealing the hallway to the lunchroom. When I open the doors to the lunchroom, I'm surprised by how much it's changed since I was down here last.

Before we left for Hargeon, the tables had stretched across the long room in three lines. The crew sat where they wanted while Luce and I sat at the head of the middle table, overlooking the mess of a lunchroom.

Now though the tables are broken into different groups resembling more of a high school lunchroom with chairs spread around the tables. Majority of the tables are empty save for a few, where returning crew members are waiting for a late dinner or just chatting with a few friends.

I walk around the tables to the other side of the room where a set of double doors lead to the kitchen and push one open looking for a chef. With so many crew members coming or going at any point during the day and night there's always at least one chef and a handful of cooks on the clock, so it isn't long before a cook notices me.

When he does he stops what he's doing and walks up. "Something I can help you with, Sir?"

"Can I get two cups of hot chocolate and a large bowl of popcorn?" Seeing as I have no clue where anything is located in the monster of a kitchen I have to ask for something so simple.

The cook, however, takes the order with no problem. "Of course, Sir, if you'll wait in the lunchroom I'll bring it out to you when it's ready."

I turn, pushing one of the doors open, after the cook walks away. In the corner of the lunchroom I see two people I missed when I entered the first time and I walk over, listening to Sting whine as he slams his head on the table.

Rogue sees me first but doesn't acknowledge me, bending his head down to say something to Sting. Around their feet a cougar is laid out, watching me with curious eyes while a cheetah plays with a torn up pink frog toy.

When I sit down across from them I finally gain the blonde's attention because his head shoots up and he looks at me in surprise.

"Salamander, how long have you been there?"

I shrug. "Long enough to know you're whining about something."

He groans and his head hits the table again. I shoot a questioning look at Rogue, but the black-haired grunt just shrugs.

A few seconds later Sting lifts his head and runs a hand down his face. "I can see why She-Devil earned her name. She's cruel, especially when it comes to keeping those kennels clean." I arch an eyebrow, more than curious and he holds his left hand up revealing dark red whelps from bites and scratches. "Scrub the floors, change the blankets, make sure the bowls shine. All easy to do. Then she has me wheel out a wheelbarrow full of some stinking mixture of vegetables and meat and says that's what you feed the dogs."

I nod, knowing exactly what he's talking about. Mira is extremely strict with what our animals eat, so I'm not surprised that she has the guard dogs on a similar diet to what she has prepared for Plue.

"As soon," He brings his hand down, pointing one finger at the table. "As soon as the wheelbarrow tire hit the floor those dogs went nuts. There were even a few that tried to bust down their gates."

"Okay, so they went a little crazy. It's nothing new with guard dogs." Rogue's simple statement seems to be the last straw for Sting because he gets to his feet, grabs his hair, and starts to pace.

"You have no fucking clue how bad it was!" He pivots on his heel and looks at me. "She fucking made me go into the cages and set the bowl in the corner with the fucking crazy mutts _still in the cage!_ "

Against my will, laughter starts to bubble in my chest and a few chuckles escape before I can clamp down on it. The grunt looks at me like I've lost it and I shrug. "What can I do, Light? I may be a leader of the crew but like I told you earlier: Heart and her ladies still rule with an iron fist."

He slides back into his seat with a groan and sets his head in his hands. "There has to be something you can do to make She-Devil back off."

The kitchen doors open and I look up to see the cook carrying a tray with the stuff I ordered. "Look, Sting, I'll talk to Heart to see what she says, but she's pretty much handed you off to Titania, Ghost, and She-Devil to deal with. The only thing I suggest you do now is suck it up and listen when the ladies speak."

I get up, ignoring his groan, and grab the tray when the cook gets close. Without another word the cook turns back to the kitchen and I cast another glance at the brothers before leaving the lunchroom.

The ten minutes it takes to wait for the elevator then ride up to the top floor goes by without a second glance then I'm balancing the tray on one arm while my other hand is busy typing my code into the keypad. The light flashes green and I heave a sigh as I push the door open, quickly grabbing the other side of the tray to keep it from falling.

I lean against the door to the hall, it sliding open nearly silently, then walk toward our open door hearing giggles echo from our room. When I step in the doorway I feel my lips lift in a soft smile at the sight before me.

My wife sitting in our bed and playing with our two beautiful girls.

Lucy must sense me because she stops tickling Luna to look up at me. She smiles at me and I walk forward setting the tray on the nightstand before sliding onto the bed next to her.

Kissing her cheek, I look down to see Nashi trying to climb into my lap. She turns around, settling down on my thigh and I can only smile.

"Well we know who daddy's girl is gonna be."

I chuckle, wrapping an arm around Nashi to keep her still. "I don't think I could pick. I love all three of my girls equally."

Lucy smiles, leaning against my shoulder. "Aww, is the great and powerful Salamander becoming a softy?"

My hands fly to my heart and I pout playfully. "Ah, your words wound me so. Once again, the mysterious Heart wins in the game we call life."

She giggles and grabs the remote off the bed. "Alright, you made your point. What movie do you wanna watch?"

"What's the choices?" I hum as I turn around, grabbing the tray off the nightstand and setting it in front of us on the bed.

The lacrima powers up and the screen appears seven feet over the floor. It goes from black to dark blue and several movie covers appear with titles and descriptions.

"Well there's Maleficent, Pete's Dragon, Tarzan, Frozen, Mulan and Mary Poppins. Which one do you want to watch?"

Nashi leans forward, reaching for the popcorn bowl and I grab a handful offering a piece to her to try before I pop a couple pieces in my mouth. "Let's watch Pete's Dragon. Is it the new version?"

She raises the remote, aiming at the center lacrima above the screen and nods. "Yeah, I tried to get Levy to find the old version as well, but anytime she did it had malware that would've shut down our systems." I groan and she snorts. "The system has to stay safe, Natsu. If even the smallest worm got through our firewalls our entire company would fall at the click of a button."

I sigh, leaning back against the mountain of pillows behind us as the intro credits start to play. "Fine but one of these days I'm gonna have Levy track down every old version of these movies. The girls will know the difference between what we grew up watching and what they're watching."

"Aye, Sir!" The reply comes out with a giggle and I throw a handful of popcorn at her as the car in the movie crashes.

The hot chocolate is finished at about the same time the dragon starts tricking the hunters, and as I set my empty cut on the tray, I become aware of Nashi's deadweight sprawled across my lap. The girl having finally given into her exhaustion and fallen asleep.

When it comes to the scene where the dragon flies across the town looking for the boy; Luna falls asleep, laying her head on my thigh while her body still rests on Lucy's.

"You know, the dragon reminds me of Igneel." I sit up, arching an eyebrow at my wife's whispered words.

"What makes you say that?"

She points at the screen and we watch as the dragon hovers near the window of the house, watching Pete intently. "Igneel was always like that with you. He always let you have your freedom but was there when you needed him."

A dull ache I haven't felt in a long time squeezes my chest yet I give her a soft smile, kissing her forehead before leaning back and setting my arm across her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess he was a lot like the dragon."

Throughout the rest of the movie, thoughts of my father start to rise from the dust covered shelves of my memory and I find myself wondering if he would be proud of the man I've become. What would he say if he saw our girls? Would he be angry with at some of the choices I've made?

My eyelids grow heavy around where they tie the dragon to the flatbed and I let my head lean against Lucy's, taking note of the fact that she's already fallen asleep as well.

* * *

 **Alright y'all let me start with something out of the blue. My RAR readers. I'm sorry I didn't have a chapter for you last week. I might have a chapter for you this week but it's up in the air. I have a lot going on with planning two trips for in the fall along with a lot of stress in my home life.**

 **For the two trips, in August I will be traveling to Maine for a week with my best friend and her mother then I will be home for a week where I'll update the stories. After that I'll be going south to Florida to spend two weeks with family I haven't seen since I young. As in so young I don't even remember their faces. I only know them through facebook and my mother so I plan on using the time wisely to enjoy them.**

 **The dates for my August trip is already posted to my profile so you'll know why you don't get anything during that week. As for the Florida trip, we're still planning those days out. So far we know it's sometime in September.**

 **Also! July 1st is the start of NaLu Week. _I WILL BE PARTICIPATING._ July 1st to 7th with the bonus day on the 10th. I already have two of the days written out and I plan to be finishing that up this week as well. So most likely RAR will return next week. By then I should have the remaining couple of chapters completely plotted and partly written.**

 **If you follow Fairy Tail Fan Fiction on Facebook I'll also be posting a notice on there when it gets closer to the day.**

 **Y'all, I hate to say it but the fluffy times are coming to a close. Next chapter everything goes back to crazy, hectic and just down right *Jumps back***

 **OI! Watch it with the liquid nitrogen!**

 **Yeah, we're in coming out of Candy Land and we're jumping back into GTA. If y'all got the reference then ya be fellow gamer geeks.**

 ** _Katiekat,_ That little group will be explained soon. Until then WHY DIDN"T YOU BUG ME SOONER?! I think my heart melted while I writing last chapter. I could've used a little motivation and it may have been in there earlier. Actually... Scratch that. It's perfect where it is.**

 ** _Lucy Usui,_ Welcome and thank you for the compliment. The simplicity really truly works for them but beware. There's an extravagant ceremony at the end of the story. Can't leave the family hanging.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ NOOOO! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Blue, don't get me wrong but I didn't mean to kill Pix! In other news I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter and that the cuteness overload did some damage. So until next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	30. Execute them!

**Let's start with I have no clue where this chapter came from but I liked where it was going and kept it. I think it gives a lot off background on certain things that may have been lacking detail but I'll leave it up to you to decide.**

* * *

Chapter 30

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

 _The car rolls to a stop and the engine cuts off letting me throw the door open and I run across the grass toward the large three floor mansion._

 _Gilded pillars support the large roof as well as two balconies while potted plants wave in the breeze. The french doors on the second and third floor balconies are thrown wide open letting air circulate and inside one set I can see a maid vacuuming the floor._

 _Next to the house a tree that reaches higher than the roof gives lots of shade. A tire swing hangs from one of the bigger branches, a boy with long black hair swinging from it while a boy with short blonde hair sleeps among the branches._

 _"Natsu!" I stop in my tracks, looking around for the sound of my name and grin when I see my best friend jumping over the gazebo railing. The maid that had been following her screaming angrily as the frilly dress she wears gets dirty._

 _Luce just laughs, waving away the maid. She stops in front of me and I grab the ripped bow on her shoulder fingering the ruined fabric. "What's this for, Luce?"_

 _She frowns. "Idiot, don't you remember that my birthday is next week?"_

 _I smirk, grabbing her hand and spin her around. "Of course I remember, Luce. I could never forget my best friend's birthday. Even if she's a weirdo."_

 _She pouts, smacking my arm before the scene blows away in the wind._

 _This time I'm sitting at the top of a set of carpeted steps fingering a white scale muffler Dad gave me for my thirteenth birthday. The hall around me is elegantly decorated; pictures of me and my little sister covering every inch of the beige walls. Any other time the pictures would hold my attention but now I close my eyes, leaning my head against the wall to listen to my parents having a 'discussion' as Mom likes to put it._

 _"Absolutely not, Igneel!"_

 _"But Grandine!" There's a sound of dishes colliding with each other at the response._

 _"Igneel, my son is not gonna become some crime boss. What you, your brothers and Jude started will have nothing to do with Natsu or Wendy. You saw what happened to Zeref!"_

 _"Grandine, I promise that's not gonna happen to Natsu. I loved Zeref like he was my own and I don't want that to happen to Natsu but if we just introduce him to the crew then he'll learn to protect himself and he'll be able to seek protection from the crew."_

 _A stool scrapes against the ground and Mom's words drop so low I have to strain to hear them. "For now, no, Natsu and Wendy are perfectly safe where they are. When Natsu gets a little older, I'll_ think _about letting him go near those ruffians."_

 _Dad chuckles and I hear something like 'thank you.' Sensing that the conversation is over I get to my feet, being careful to avoid making a sound as I make my way back to my room._

 _When I open the door I walk into a nightmare._

 _Flames lick up the sides of the walls. Smoke fills the air, choking me and I hear a groan, something crashing, then someone scream. Against my better judgement I run up the steps to see my mother pinned under a burning beam._

 _"Mom!" My sixteen year old voice is rough with the smoke in the air. She stops trying to push at the beam and I run up, throwing my shoulder against it._

 _"Natsu, you need to go!"_

 _The flames lick at her clothing, lick at her skin and I ignore her, trying to move the heavy beam. "No, I'm not leaving you!"_

 _If the heat wasn't so intense I'm sure I'd be crying. My hands start to burn as the flames climb the beam and I screech when someone wraps their arms around my waist pulling me away from it._

 _"Come on, son, there's nothing we can do." I kick him, fighting to get back to Mom's side but he's not a fighter for no reason._

 _He doesn't let me go until we're running out the back door. Halfway across the yard I trip, on what I don't know, and I can't find the strength to get up. Tears streak down my face, out of grief or pain I'm not sure._

 _"Natsu, you have to get up. We have to get out of here." His words are breathless, pleading and I stumble to my feet, feeling him grab my arm to drag me along._

 _When we reach the back fence I hear a loud crash and look back to see our home collapsing on itself. Flames char what parts of the house still stand and an ominous cloud of smoke hangs over the remains of the building._

 _Dad pushes me forward and in minutes we're over the fence and running through the woods. My lungs start to squeeze, running out of air and I'm too slow to jump the fallen tree trunk in my path._

 _I fall, my head hits the ground and everything goes black._

 _A door swings open, allowing light to flood my vision. I blink, frowning as I hear a deep hacking cough. I walk through the door, my commanders staying back in the hall, and take in the sight of the frail, pale, version of the once proud man my father used to be._

 _The white hospital blanket is folded of his chest, rising with each shaky breath he takes. Over the course of the chemo treatments his hair has fallen out leaving him nearly bald._

 _What disturbs me the most though is not the oxygen mask that fogs with his breath, the IV's stuck in each arm, or the heartbeat monitor beeping with each pulse of his heart. It's the look in his eyes._

 _For as long as I can remember Dad has always had a fire living in his eyes. The fire to survive, he once told me. Even after we lost Mom and Wendy four years ago the fire did not die. Instead it merely burned for a different reason._

 _But looking in his eyes now I see none of that fire. What used to be sharp onyx glittering with cunning and tact is now dull as if he knows he's gonna... I swallow and step toward the bed._

 _The doctor moves around from the other side of the hospital bed and gives me a sad look._

 _"I'm sorry, Mr. Dragneel, but he doesn't have long. A few hours at most." Pity and sympathy. It's the only two words I can describe his whispered words as._

 _After the doctor leaves the room I walk around the bed and sit in the chair grabbing his hand in mine. When my eyes start to sting I look down but again no tears fall. It seems I've run out of them._

 _"Natsu." My head jerks up at the cracked sound of my name and I frown seeing that Dad has pulled his mask down._

 _"Dad, you shouldn't be speaking." My own voice cracks and Dad scowls._

 _"Like hell I'm gonna listen to those freaks in lab coats." Against my will my lips rise in a soft grin and Dad's scowl relaxes. "I always told your mom that even on my deathbed I would still be hating doctors."_

 _He starts coughing and I can only watch as he raises the mask to his mouth for a minute before he sets it back down. The hand I still hold starts shaking and I hold onto it tighter when he wheezes._

 _"Dad, you're not gonna die. This isn't your deathbed." My voice sounds pitiful, even to my own ears._

 _He reaches over, covering my hand with his. "Son, what have I always told you?"_

 _"Don't," I almost choke on the lump in my throat. "deny that which you clearly see."_

 _"What do you see?"_

 _The stinging in my eyes becomes worse and I lean forward, setting my forehead again his hands. "Gods, Dad, I can't lose you too."_

 _"Natsu, you're not losing me." Dimly I'm aware that my cheeks are wet as I lift my head to look at him confusion. He smiles, his pointed canines shining in the lights overhead. "I will always be in your heart. Even if I'm not physically there, I'll always be a thought away. The same goes for your mother and Wendy."_

My eyes open and I'm immediately aware that I had been crying in my sleep. I've always hated the fact that when I dream of Dad it's of him in his deathbed. Those final hours were the hardest if only because that spark that had been missing since the cancer had returned again. Up until he took his last breath he was cracking jokes, telling stories, and trying to pry his nose in crew business even if he had handed the title of crew boss to me a year before.

The sound of knocking wakes me up even further and I sit up, being careful to sit Nashi down beside her mother. When I look out the window, I frown at the sight of the sky just beginning to lighten.

Luce moves when the person at the door knocks again and I get, quietly running to the door so I don't wake her or the girls up. I pull the door open enough for me to see the person standing in the dim hallway clearly and frown at the sight of Wendy shifting from foot to foot.

"What is it, Wendy?" I keep my voice to a whisper but the question still comes out sounding irritable.

She pauses for a second before shaking her head and pointing down the hall to the door leading to the office. "Ice and Metal are calling. They said that they had to talk to you and that they wouldn't leave it with me."

I sigh, letting my head hang low and open the door. "Alright, Wendy, let's go see what they want."

She nods then starts walking down the hallway, myself slipping out the door and following her. I feel a breeze across my back and looking down remember that I had slipped my shirt off during the movie because Luce kept slipping popcorn down the back of it.

Walking into the office I can see the lacrima screen is already up. On the screen I scowl when I see Gray holding Gajeel in a chokehold while Romeo stands behind them frowning.

I slip into my chair and silently watch for another five minutes while my commanders argue. Because Gray is missing a shirt like usual I can see the bandage he still wears from when he got hit during the last attack, but it doesn't seem to bother him.

When it seems they're not gonna stop anytime soon I decide to speak. "If you three woke me up just to watch you fight then I can guarantee that when Wendy and I get back I'm kicking your asses."

That does the trick. Gajeel freezes with one hand grabbing Grays hair and the other getting ready to apply pressure to Gray's shoulder. Gray freezes with his left arm around Gajeel's neck and his right aimed toward his chest. Romeo on the other hand looks relieved now that he's finally seen me.

"Sir, I trust your trip to Magnolia has been productive?"

I grin, the memories from the past couple days coming to mind. "Yes it has, Romeo." Then I let the grin fall. "Now tell me why you're calling at four in the morning."

The commanders stand up straight while I'm talking to Romeo and Gray clears his throat. "We've almost completed the transfer. The last truck with our guests is waiting for us to roll out. We called to ask you what you want us to do with the Trimen."

"The Trimen are no longer of any use to us. Put them down and leave them as a message to Blue Pegasus to not mess with us—" I pause, looking down when my pants leg is pulled. Automatically my lips curl into a smile and leaning down I pick Nashi up, setting her in my lap.

My mind turns back to what I was saying and I look back up at the screen even as Nashi falls asleep in the curl of my arm. "Blue Pegasus needs to learn not to mess with us. When they see their top four operatives are dead, they'll know."

"Salamander, when are you coming to Onibus? You were supposed to be there yesterday." I arch an eyebrow at Gajeel.

"Somethings came up yesterday but we will be leaving for Onibus in a few hours. When we arrive I expect the leaks to be hanging from their chains."

When it becomes clear to them that I have nothing else to say all three salute with a simultaneous, "Aye, Sir."

The screen goes black a minute later and I lean my head back, letting my eyes fall closed. A giggle has me cracking one eye open to see Wendy leaning against the desk.

"Wendy, we won't be leaving for a few more hours. You can go spend the time with Carla."

She smiles. "And let me guess. You'll be going back to sleep?"

I can only give her a tired grin. She giggles and walks to the door. At the sound of the lock clicking I sigh and get up, moving Nashi carefully so I don't wake her. When we get back to the room I notice that sometime while I had been in the office Luce has moved Luna and now lays on her side the girl curled into her arm.

Biting back a yawn I set Nashi down beside her sister before climbing into the bed, sidling up until the girls are curled between Luce and I. It only takes a few seconds then my mind slips away, letting sleep take over.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

While Salamander and his wife sleep away over in Hargeon; Gajeel grins as he and Gray watch Romeo and Juvia pull four figures from the back of a van.

Water splashes around the wood pylons holding the pier up. Seagulls call out overhead and the scent of salt permeates through everything.

To such a point that the four men under the burlap sacks have an idea of where they're at.

"Pull their hoods off, Rome." Romeo does as Gajeel says and the four men blink, the bright light coming from the dock lights almost blinding them after so long under ground.

"By Salamander's orders, it's time to kill some ponies." His iron gray eyes glint in the light from the east. "However, I'm feeling merciful today."

The Trimen's shoulders relax at his words and Gray snorts, walking over to the van where a two foot tall thermos sits next to a black cauldron.

"There are two ways things are gonna play out. One, you tell us any information you know, we kill you _then_ brand you. Or two, you stay tight lipped, we brand you and kill you." All four men pale at his words and Gray picks up a metal rod showing them the crew logo on the end of it.

The short man on the end closest to the van throws his head back and laughs.

Gajeel arches a metal laced eyebrow. "What's so funny to you, Ichiya?"

The man freezes for a mere second at the sound of his name then sneers at the commander. "A brand requires extreme heat to leave a mark, men. It would take too long for it to heat up."

Gajeel smirks, looking at the other three intently. "It seems your leader is as dumb as he looks. Apparently you don't know my partner and co-commander. A.K.A. Salamander's right hand man. Ice. Would you care to know _why_ he's called Ice?"

All four watch in growing fear as Gray chuckles darkly and unscrews the lid of thermos allowing fog to roll out. Then he speaks.

"Metal, I'd say it's time for a little chemistry lesson." Gajeel laughs and Gray grins as he takes the brand and sets it in the cauldron. "See when someone gets frostbite the skin cells, muscle tissue, fatty tissue yada yada all gets destroyed. Same thing happens with burns. If you get frostbitten or burned bad enough it'll leave you with scars."

He looks at the men. "Of course you won't be alive long enough for it to scar. Anyway. What I have here is liquid nitrogen." He holds up the fogging thermos. "Truly my favorite to use when it comes to what we're about to do. Liquid nitrogen, is quietly literally nitrogen that has been chilled enough to liquify, but that's not what makes it dangerous to flesh."

He tips the thermos, pouring the liquid into the cauldron as well. While fog overflows the cauldron he turns waving a hand at Juvia. Juvia steps around to Ichiya's front and a knife flashes in the dock light before the flimsy fabric that was acting as a shirt falls away revealing his stomach.

"You see," Gray speaks again, turning back to the cauldron. "liquid nitrogen, when it touches skin, causes severe frostbite. Now think about this. Pour liquid nitrogen onto metal, it becomes so cold thus copying it's properties and still having the same effect."

Juvia moves around, grabbing onto Ichiya's arms and Gray grabs a glove from beside the cauldron before he grabs the brand. He turns around, holding the metal well away from himself and stops in front of Ichiya.

Grinning maliciously he pushes the brand forward and the scream that erupts from Ichiya as the metal touches his skin sounds inhuman. Gray holds the brand in place for a few seconds more before pulling it away.

When he does the other captives start fighting against their bindings at the sight of the tribal dragon sitting in a pinstripe heart burned black into Ichiya's skin.

While Gray returns the brand to the cauldron Gajeel reaches for the pistol at his side. He pulls it out, sliding one into the chamber and walks up to Ichiya.

"Got any last words, Asshole?"

Even though Ichiya is bent over with pain he still manages to lift his head up and sneer at Gajeel. "Fuck you and your crew. PhanTar will win and there's nothing you can do about it, men."

Gajeel growls, raising his pistol but before he can pull the trigger another shot rings out in the night.

Ichiya's head snaps to the side and the body falls to the ground. The commander's head turns, his eyes landing on where Romeo holds his pistol in the air, his nostrils flaring with suppressed anger.

Romeo slowly lowers his pistol and glares at each of the captives in turn. "I swear to the gods above and below that if any one of you copy your leader you will die the same way. Information be damned."

Hibiki, fading bruises still visible from Natsu's torture, trembles at the threat and looks at Romeo. "I don't know about these two but I know PhanTar has three cash houses in this town alone. In Crocus, they have their own gold vault under the castle and they store all their deeds in the vault at the library I worked at."

Romeo looks at the commander, his gaze never faltering from serious. "Metal, call Mermaid Heel and have them hunt down those leads. If we can take out their assets, it'll put them on guard and make it easier for us to slip through."

Gajeel opens his mouth as if to retort but a sound from Juvia has him shutting up and putting his pistol away. When he stalks off, Romeo pays no mind to his grumbling.

The trainee's eyes snap back to Hibiki. "As Metal promised, no pain for your death."

He closes his eyes and Romeo raises his pistol, aiming for between the eyes. Romeo doesn't blink as the gun goes off and Hibiki is dead before he hits the ground.

Romeo turns his gaze to the remaining two members, arching an eyebrow. "Which of you is next?"

* * *

 **Who's up for a kick ass Romeo? *raises hand* I am! I'd say it's about time Romeo starts showing his true colors and I have to admit I had a lot of fun with him bossing Gajeel around. As my mother is always telling me...**

 **PAY BACK IS A BITCH! *snickers* so yeah.**

 **What did y'all think of the liquid nitrogen trick? All the facts about liquid nitrogen, except maybe the metal taking on it's properties, is true. Liquid nitrogen is like the polar opposite of fire. They both burn, kill skin and can leave scars. One is just cold as fuck.**

 **So like I said earlier I have no clue where this chapter came from but I liked it so now y'all get to see it. It could be counted as a filler but honestly I liked being able to add a little more definition to Natsu's background. Because of how fast the pace was at the beginning I was unable to play around with it. I blame amateur grizz.**

 **_Shana,_ He's a crew leader. Going straight ain't an option especially this far in. As it is he's not as much of a criminal as he could be. I can say, however, he doesn't pull as many risks as he did. **

**_Pixie Pixel!_ *playful glare* Don't scare me like that again. But I'm glad to hear you're still in it for the roller coaster ride. The girls saying their first words was actually something I really wanted to do because it's adorable and hilarious as hell. The choice of Pete's Dragon as the movie was kind of a hard one. I didn't know there are so many Disney movies about dragons. But honestly, Pete's Dragon won because I could remember some of the scenes and I could actually see Igneel in dragon form doing that. Don't even get me started on PhanTar. After Onibus it's all going to fall to shit in a barrel. The final battle, however, PhanTar is finally gonna pay and big time. Yes, Pix. There's some GTA shit coming your way. Best part is you'll never see it coming. Oi! Don't you squint suspiciously at me. I seriously wasn't trying to kill you.**

 ** _Fairykitten56,_ Welcome to Crews and thank you for the compliment. I will admit that the beginning is seriously fast paced. When I don't have so much on my plate between my writing and IRL I plan on hopefully going back and playing around with rewriting the beginning of it. Thank you for the offer but I've found a beta to edit my work. Wow, 2 PM to 5 AM? Damn I don't even read like that when I find a good story. It makes me happy to hear that you're enjoying the ride so much you're willing to binge read. Thank you for the vote of confidence when it comes to my lemons, they take a lot to write simply for the fact that I blush as red as Erza's hair when I'm writing them. Sting and Rogue, let's just say they've been balanced on the wire for some time on if they would actually be truly involved or not but as you can see I've made the choice and they'll be bound for a lot of trouble. Well... mainly Sting because Rogue is too smart to not know when his hide should be saved. All that said, did you enjoy the chapter?**

 **Alright y'all, if I have any new readers just finding this roller coaster do me a favor and fave and follow not just the story but myself as well. I have tons of stuff planned and I'll be doing NaLu week this year. It starts July 1st so the first prompt will be going up this Saturday.**

 **Oh! and while you're at it why don't you leave me a review? I love to hear theories and what y'all thought of the chapter and hey a few compliments never hurts to fluff a bear's ego.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	31. I can't leave things like this

**First of all I'm tired. Second, I have a headache, third, I still need to finish the oneshot for Day 7. Fuck. Anyway my irl problems are not yours so I hope you enjoy the chapter because there's news coming.**

* * *

Chapter 31

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

When we step into the office I frown at the sight of Wendy standing by the doors leading to the lobby. She holds a shoebox in her hands and beside her feet the bags they brought with them sit leaning against each other.

We stop a few feet from Wendy and I turn to him setting my hand on his chest. I raise my hand and set it back down as I try to think of what to say. For once in my life my mind comes up blank; the lump in my throat doesn't help either.

"Weirdo," he chuckles, bringing his hand up to cup the back of my head he sets his forehead against mine. "We'll be back before you know it. Besides I can't wait to spend more time with my wife."

His words drop to a whisper with his last statement and I smile weakly. The sentiment outweighing the heaviness in my heart for a moment.

"Hurry back." How I manage to choke the words out is beyond me. They sound almost pleading and his grin melts into a real smile.

"I have all the more reason too, my beautiful and terrifying Heart."

I giggle at the sentiment, pulling away and throwing up the walls to hide the pain. When my mask is secure, I turn to Wendy.

The trainee straightens her shoulders and I'm reminded of the fact she's no longer the scrawny, skittish, preteen she was when she came to live with my parents and I. Now she's grown into a gorgeous young woman with an air of strength about her.

I smile walking up to her and hold my arm out. She smiles in return before she hugs me.

"Keep an eye on him for me." She laughs at my whispered words and I step back, watching as she turns to Natsu.

"Come on, Natsu, we have to go before Ice and Metal kill each other."

"Do you see what you've done? You've turned her into a monster!" He squawks looking at me.

A knock on the double doors has him dropping the childish act and Wendy opens the door to let Jenny through. In her hands, I see the notebook she typically carries during work hours.

"Sorry for interrupting, Heart, but She-Devil just called saying that she needs a meeting with you before your first business meeting of the day."

Natsu and I share a look. The fact that Mira asks for a meeting instead of barging in like she usually does means one of two things. She thinks that Natsu and I are going at it like rabbits and doesn't want to interrupt 'NaLu time' as she happily calls it. The other time which—in my opinion—is more depressing and more likely is there's something urgent about the crew she needs to talk to me about.

Hedging my bets to the latter I turn back to my secretary. "When's my first meeting for today?"

She looks at her notebook. "Um, the Gallowstown branch is seeking permission to approve a withdrawal of two million jewel. They refused to speak to Titania however and demanded to see you. That starts in half an hour."

Inwardly I groan. The Garrowstown branch has been a thorn in my side since opened. But that's not what I need to focus on.

"Tell She-Devil that I'll grant the meeting but it needs to be quick." Jenny makes marks in her notebook as I speak.

"I'll let her know." Then she looks at Wendy who still holds the shoebox and Natsu. "Salamander, Bookworm wanted me to remind you that if you open those letters not even Heart can save you from waking up with a blade between your ribs."

Natsu smiles evilly. "Tell Bookworm that Metal will get her letter after I've had time to beat his ass into the dirt. As for opening them, I would never dream of it."

As Jenny writes some more in her notebook I shoot my husband a quizzical look. His look in return says that he'll explain later. After I seal the deal with a glare I turn to see my secretary standing by quietly.

"That is all for now, Jenny. When the Gallowstown representatives arrive seat them in the conference room on the second floor."

Jenny bows with my dismissal and we wait in silence for the doors to click closed behind her before I look at Natsu, my thoughts turning to his leaving again. "You two should get going if you're gonna make it to Onibus tonight."

To say the silence that follows my statement is tense would be an understatement. From where I stand, it feels like Erza could cut through it with one of her many daggers.

Hurt flashes in his eyes. As clear as dear. As heavy as a truckload of concrete. He doesn't want to leave and I don't want him to go. In a perfect world that would be entirely possible but in this world we live in it's a must.

He understands this and just as I pulled up the walls around my pain so does he. The warmth in his onyx gaze dies to cinders and he takes on the air of command I first saw him wield.

Tearing his eyes away from mine he stalks over to the bags beside the door, throwing one over his shoulder. "Come on, Wendy."

She follows without question and a few minutes later I'm alone in the office. I shake my _head_ to get rid of the fog I seem to be in and walk back to our room to grab my com and ear piece.

While the lacrima screens Natsu and the men have work better for distance, the com system is still better situated for the crew around Magnolia. Levy, Yukino, Minerva, and Freed have been working on improving the systems since a little while after the crews merged and so far the technology has made leaps and bounds.

The com system is no longer limited to just the city limits. Thanks to Orga and his threat of taking down the power company the coms can be used twenty miles pass the city limits.

The lacrima screens, while similar to a tv screen, can process more, require less energy, and need only a motherboard/processing unit the size of a marble to work.

The final product they've been working on as of late is the lacrima screens Natsu and the men use. The overall design is a good one. The lacrima screen technology combined with a com to allow faster processing and more communication.

However, as I reach for my com bracelet on the nightstand, I frown with the thought of what Levy recently told me. The technology isn't exactly complete. While, yes, it has a range of about forty to fifty miles the firewalls installed are still weak.

It's for this fact the set runs on a separate system to protect the crew's online and digital files. When the coms are in reach of a crew system like in Magnolia or in Hargeon the lacrima will automatically tap into the system and can be used like any typical lacrima screen. When they're not, similar to what's happening with the guys jumping bases the coms can only be used to contact each other.

With a sigh, I push all thoughts of the coms to the back of my mind and stop in front of the nursery. Quietly I push the door open and I feel a smile lift my lips at the sight of our daughters sleeping soundly.

They'll only be asleep for a little while longer since Virgo and Aries will be up to take them for the day when I head off for my first meeting.

I close the door as quietly as I opened it and walk into the office. With nothing to do save wait for Mira to arrive I tune into the crew chatter and am not surprised to hear only a couple people talking. Eight in the morning usually is quiet with the people who got in late still asleep and the early risers either already at work or just going through their morning routine.

The door opens, gaining my attention, and Mira walks in followed by Yukino, Sting, Rogue and both of their cats.

Seeing Yukino and Rogue is new. Sting, however, is something I knew would happen before long. He fits well in a role as leader; but as a follower, his listening abilities are beyond lacking.

"She-Devil, is there a reason this meeting couldn't wait for dinner?" Inwardly I grimace at my tone. Aggravation isn't something that usually carries with my tone, it's something I refuse to let through. But with everything that's been happening my patience is wearing thin.

She opens her mouth to respond but it's Rogue that speaks first. "Actually, Heart, She-Devil brought us up here to inform you that Yukino, myself, and Light have previously met on more than one occasion."

The guy is fucking smart. I'll give him that. Where as Sting is the attack first, ask questions later kind of person, Rogue is the opposite. He observes from the shadows, plans from the shadows, and executes said plans almost perfectly _from the shadows_.

Both not only could be brothers, but their partnership is one of the best because they work so well together.

In this instance his tactical mind works to their advantage because he jumps to the point.

I look at Yukino, my expression unreadable save an arched brow. "And how you three know each other per say?"

"We've known each other because when we needed to leave Lector and Frosch behind we would leave them at the Magnolia zoo with the caretakers." While Sting speaks he slowly shuffles his feet until Yukino is almost completely hidden from my sight. "Yuki happens to be one of those care takers. Before yesterday we had no idea she was a part of your crew."

Yuki? The nickname grabs my attention and I closely watch as Sting turns to Yukino. His eyes land on her and I see a look I know only too well because Natsu gives me the same one.

Sting is in love with Yukino.

Pushing the thought away for the second I lean back in my chair. The reason why Mira brought this group up is a simple one. She doesn't trust Sting and Rogue.

If I didn't know the two from childhood I wouldn't either. They're ex-crew leaders and since they've known Yukino from before they joined our crew that means there's the possibility Yukino could've let information get out.

However seeing as I recruited the silver-haired woman myself I find it highly unlikely. She's one of the most trustworthy women in the crew otherwise she'd be unable to work in the lab.

"Yukino, how's Ophiuchus and Libra?" I ask the question genuinely. When I found Yukino, she her sister, a snake charmer, and a mother and her son had been homeless and traveling from town to town trying to find work.

The question jolts the group but Yukino pushes Sting out of the way with a small smile that grows when she meets my eye. "Ophiuchus has been promoted to head caretaker for the felines at the zoo and my sister has joined Yin and her son on the expedition to track the shark migration."

"How soon until Yang graduates?"

"I haven't spoken to Libra in a couple of months but from what she last told me he was almost finished. I believe she said this is either his last semester or he had one more to go."

I nod, happy to hear they've all been doing so well then sit up. "You, Light, and Shadow will work one month in the kennels."

Mira, Sting, and Rogue all look confused at our conversation but Yukino bows. "Of course, Heart."

"You're dismissed." They hear that command clearly. Mira and Rogue turn and leave without question. Sting hovers and Yukino stands in her spot until the blonde male finally steps out the door.

"Yukino," She stops as she reaches the door and looks back at me. I frown, looking past her at where Sting stands next to the elevator. "Sting doesn't listen. I know that for a fact and I know that you've seen it on more than one occasion."

Her smiles softens, supporting my theory. "He's hard headed, but he has a good heart. I'll make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble."

I nod again and she steps into the lobby, the doors sliding closed with a click behind her. My eyes are heavy, the past half hour as tiring as a thirty six hour work day I once pulled.

Standing, I bring my right hand up, resting in on my left shoulder for a minute then let my hand drop and walk to the doors leading to the lobby. When I step into the lobby, I see Virgo and Aries stepping out the elevator with the first representatives for a crew meeting with Mira in a few minutes.

The handful of representatives shoot me lustful looks even as Jenny directs them to the chairs on the other side of the lobby. I ignore them, though, looking around the room to find Aquarius sitting in a corner reading her magazine like usual.

Beside her, for the first time in awhile, I see a tanned man with red and white dyed hair. His hair is split evenly down the middle of his head and from where I stand I can see the zodiac symbol for Scorpio tattooed on his neck.

Scorpio and his partner, Taurus, have been at Akane Resort for the last few months dealing with a few police issues we had. So to see them back means we've regained control of the resort.

"Heart?" I look in front of me in surprise to see Jenny standing there patiently. When she sees she has my attention she taps her watch with a frown. "If we don't get moving, you'll be late for your meeting with the Gallowstown representatives."

Numbly I nod. "Yes, lead the way Jenny."

I follow her to the elevator. Five floors down the elevator stops and the doors open to reveal a man about seven foot in height. His hair is white like Mira's except he has streaks of black. Around his neck a miniature cow bell hangs from a golden chain. He's shirtless, showing off well defined abs and pecs. His biceps bulge, almost as big as Elfman's. On his left upper abdominal muscle the sign of the Taurus glistens with sweat. The sign also appears on the silver belt buckle holding up his tan shorts.

He grins like a pervert. "Heart, what looovely booobs you have." And there's the accent. When he speaks he sounds like he's mooing like a cow.

I grin. "Taurus, nice to see you as well. Just got done with a run?"

We lean against the wall to let him step in and he puts his key into the override lock before he speaks.

"Yes, ma'am. Nothing like a twenty mile run to unwind after a loonng mission. Speaking of long missions." He turns after he hits the button for the twenty seventh floor. "How are Salamander and the girls? We got in too late to hear anything besides you've returned."

The elevator dings saying it's hit the tenth floor and I frown. "I'm afraid I don't have time to talk today. I have meetings back to back." He frowns as well and I quickly add, "Virgo and Aries have the girls though, so you can go see them when you get the chance."

He grins and step to the side as the elevator doors open again. "I think I will, Heart. Good luck with your meeting."

The doors slide closed once more and I turn away, ready for this day to be done.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Since Dad and I moved to Magnolia I've come to learn a couple things about the city. It has the perfect balance between nature and civilisation; the sunsets and sunrises are gorgeous; there's a hustler on every corner…

And sitting at a red light during morning rush hour while waiting for an accident to be cleared is enough to make me want to get out and shoot someone for the hell of it.

At least the wait gives me time to think back on how Luce and I left things. She's hurting, even through those walls she tries to put up, I can tell. More than once I've had to make her leave to protect her and the girls, but now it hurts more because _I'm leaving her._

We're fucking newlyweds and I can't even get to enjoy the fact. For us there is no honeymoon, there's only get ready and be on watch.

"You grip the wheel any tighter and you're gonna break it." Looking at my bone white knuckles I loosen my grip until I completely let go and throw the truck in park.

 _Might as well since we're not going anywhere._ Judging from the fact that the flatbed to tow the car is stuck in the same traffic three blocks away, my thought stands without conjecture.

"Natsu, if you keep biting your lip you won't have a lip left to kiss Lucy with." That statement has me looking at my sister with an arched eyebrow.

"What's with you?"

She looks at me in confusion and I use a finger to tap her in her forehead. "You've been awfully sassy today. Are you sure Evergreen didn't rub off on you while we were at base?"

That draws a giggle from her, then she's shaking her head. "I didn't even see Evergreen for long."

I grin playfully. "You know just as well as I do that Evergreen's sassy attitude is contagious."

"It's a wonder Elfman's survived it for so long."

We fall back to silence after that and once again my thoughts take me back to earlier. I've never liked it when her eyes go cold. The warm milk chocolate hardens to almost coal and the happiness she wears like a blanket falls away.

Okay, let me rephrase that. I've never liked it when she turns that look on me. When she turns it on someone else it's funny as hell to watch them cower, but when she turns it on me it burns hotter than Dragon's Fire and hurts ten times worse.

She's hurting, angry, and most likely will cry herself to sleep tonight.

 _I can't leave things like this._ The cars around us start to move as this thought crosses my mind and as I put the truck in drive a plan is already starting to form.

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

When he turns right instead of going straight to get to the city limits I watch the buildings go by slowly. A few block later and he turns down another street. That's when I decide to question him.

"Where are we going?"

He's quiet until he turns down yet another street. "There's something I have to do before we leave. I want you to breathe a word of it to no one."

Boss tone. What the hell is going on?

After he turns another corner the truck slows and he pulls up in front of a small building squeezed between two apartment buildings. I arch an eyebrow at the sign in the window, but before I can ask him what he's doing he's sliding out of the truck.

"Stay here, Wendy. It shouldn't take more than a minute."

He closes the door and sitting my elbow on the door I set my chin in my hand to watch as he walks inside. He talks to the man behind the counter, seems to get in some kind of an argument then a second later they must come to an agreement because Natsu pulls his wallet from his back pocket and hands the man a card.

The man rings it up, hands the card back to Natsu and they shake hands. After that Natsu leaves the store and climbs back into the truck.

I let my arm drop and turn to look at him. "Do I even want to know why you were arguing with the shopkeeper?"

"Nope." He ends the word with a pop and the truck starts moving.

* * *

 **Alright, so if you don't read my other two multichapter stories then you don't know yet. I'm taking a three week hiatus from all my stories. Because of working on NaLu Week I've fallen behind so I'll be using the time to take a step back and build up some backlog.**

 **In the words of the terminator: I'LL BE BACK! The week of July 26th updates will resume. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED MY STORIES.**

 **Saying I abandoned my stories is like saying steamed blue crabs aren't amazing. It just doesn't happen.**

 **Now, onto the reviews.**

 ** _Fairykitten56_ , Hey, to each their own. What I like may not be what you like. But, differences in likes or dislikes don't need to interrupt a good story. Let me tell you, you ain't the only one. Part of the reason I love writing FanFic is because I love twisting the characters into new roles, inventing new backgrounds, and just all around seeing what I can do to knock them out of their original mold. Changing their magic ti fit the Au is just a part of that. Sometimes, I can use their ability that comes to mind the most when you think of their character, but other times I like to delve into the hidden abilities. The example that comes to mind is Gray. Here he's well taught in dealimg with different ice techniques, i.e. the liquid nitrogen. Now in my other story, Life Behind Bars, he's a stripper. I can't help it, I love to poke at his habit.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel_! Okay, I'm jumping here but I could never write Romeo as being anything but sweet with Wendy. Even if they're both in their late teens in the Au. Besides, just imagine what Natsu would do if he found out Romeo was tapping that. Forget trainee, we got a dead Conbolt on our hands. *chuckles* aye, I enjoy making a fool of Gray and Gajeel. It's too good to pass. Nashi following Natsu was just something cute I wanted to throw in. Originally I wanted to let Gray or Gajeel say something about her but it slipped my mind as I was writing and we ended up with that. Yeah, Trimen, assholes, bullet bait, it's too good to pass up. Strike's Strike, a pair of boobs and a giggle can have him asphyxiating in a matter of seconds. *fades into the dark grinning sharply* You'll just have to wait and see, Pix. Until next time on LBB, stay cool, keep your head, and bite any bastard in your way.**

 ** _Katiekat_ , it'll be a bit of a wait for the next chapter but it'll be worth it.**

 ** _ThatOneTroubleMaker_ , Welcome, and thank you for the compliment. It's all part of their development, as a way to show how they're moving along in their training.**

 **One question before I leave y'all for three weeks. Just what exactly is Natsu doing? I want theories, people, and I know your minds will be churning.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	32. Don't tell Heart

**I'M BACK! and I bring y'all a new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The thirty story building gleams in the light of the sun setting over Magnolia. However, the sight does nothing to calm the twenty-year-old delivery guy carrying a clipboard.

When the intimidating pinkette had entered his parent's shop that morning asking for them to deliver every product in the shop to the Love and Lucky Banking Corp building with the special instruction to ask for a Bookworm and a Ghost he didn't know what to think. He had merely watched from the hallway in the back as his father and the Pinkette haggled prices.

Then afterward, after the man had paid, written a message he wanted to be delivered with the order and left, his father had said that their debt would be taken care of and that they would have to close up shop until the next shipment came in.

Now, standing outside the building written on the paperwork the man isn't so sure. The building before him is shrouded in rumors. That the most dangerous crew in Magnolia thrives on its highest floors, that a person would have to be either extremely lucky or unlucky to step foot on its highest floor and live to tell about it

A honk from the truck parked on the curve has the man taking a deep breath and pushing one of the gilded double doors open. As he steps into the lobby he immediately feels out of place. From the ornate paintings lining the walls to the polished marble floor proudly displaying the Love and Lucky Banking logo.

Even the men and women that pass by him without a second glance seem to be designed to fit the decor. Each man wears a suit and tie, each edge sharp enough to cut. Most of the women are dressed in light blouses covered by dress coats that match their pencil skirts. There are some women, though, that catch the delivery man's eye.

These women, while dressed similar to others, wear black slacks, their hair either hangs around their shoulder or are braided to stay out of their face. They stay to the edges, eyes moving through the crowd almost calculatingly.

The deliveryman tunes out the sounds around him, the hair on the back of his neck rising when he feels he's being watched and approaches the wide front desk.

When the brunette seated behind the desk notices him she gives him a big smile, pushing her glasses to sit higher on her nose. "Can I help you, Sir?"

Pulling the clipboard out from under his arm he nods. "I have a delivery for a Bookworm and Ghost."

Unknown to the man, the brunette's eyes flick past him for the briefest of seconds before she's smiling at him again. "Would you happen to know who set up the delivery?"

The man frowns. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but he asked that I only speak to a Bookworm and Ghost."

"That would be me." He turns around at the voice only to have his breath stolen at the sight of the platinum haired beauty standing before him.

Her ice blue eyes strike a chord within him, luring him closer. The way she stands, she carries herself with confidence and grace. The way her blouse compliments her bust, her slacks revealing her fine tight rear.

When she smiles he's almost blinded by how bright it is. Internally he shakes his head, drawing his mind from the dangerous path it was starting to wander and looks down at his clipboard.

"And you are?"

"I'm Ghost, Bookworm will be down in a second." Even as she replies this she looks over her shoulder.

He follows the gaze to see a short bluenette dressed in a bright sun dress, that seems at odds with the rest of the decor around them, step out of the elevator.

As Levy approaches the man belatedly wonders how they got here when the brunette never picked up a phone.

Stopping beside Lisanna, Levy looks up at the taller delivery man with a kind expression. "Is there something you needed, sir?"

The delivery man clears his throat and holds up the clipboard. "I have an order to deliver to Love and Lucky Banking Corp. Paid in advance and special instruction was to ask for a Bookworm and Ghost. If that's you I'll need you both to sign the slip then we can start unloading the truck."

The girls share a look and Levy holds a hand out for the clipboard. When he hands it to her, Lisanna bends over her shoulder to read it as well. At the bottom of the page, a signature captures Lisanna's attention and she points it out to Levy.

"Bookworm, you don't think the boss did this right?"

Levy grins. "Ghost, the boss did this and I know why he did it too." Then she looks up at the man. "Can we see the delivery? We can have some people come out to help."

The delivery man looks hesitant but nods anyway. "It's just my dad and I anyway so I guess he'll be open to the help."

Lisanna grins. "Lead the way."

They follow him out the front doors, then down the street to a bland white box van. An older man slides out of the passenger side when he sees them approaching and smiles. His smile, though lacking teeth, is warm and friendly.

All four walk around the back of the van and the delivery man unlatches the lock before throwing the door open. When light hits the inside of the truck Lisanna grins.

"Oh, yeah, Bookworm. This is gonna make her day."

Levy snorts. "Her day? Try her week. The only thing that would top this is the boss himself and a hot night in bed."

Lisanna giggles. "Well then, let's call some of the ladies to get all of this up to the lunchroom."

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

For about the hundredth time in the last hour, I bite back a yawn as a representative from Crocus explains the need to divide our stocks.

I loved Dad, I truly did, but even when he started to teach me the basics of running Love and Lucky I hated it. I only put up with it to make him happy, and now that he's gone it's just another way for the day to drag on.

A glance at the clock overhead the representative tells me there's still another hour before this meeting is over. For that, I thank the gods. After this meeting it's dinner and today Levy's agreed to help me bring the girls down for their first dinner with the crew.

Speaking of the crew. My ears tune into the increased chatter over the com and I frown, trying to figure out what they're talking about. From I can gather, though, is that there's some kind of delivery.

Deliveries are nothing new to the building so I push the thought away. Then something else comes over the com.

"Make sure Heart doesn't find out."

That single sentence puts me on edge and I sit up straight, assume my air of command and smile at the representative. "Mr. Litwick, I assure you the stocks are stable and I see no reason to divide such valuable assets. If there is an upset in the near future I will reconsider your offer but until then things will remain as they are."

The elder, gray haired man's expression flickers to a frown for the merest of seconds before he bows. "Of course, Ms. Heart, we of the Crocus branch would at least like to thank you for seeing us."

For a second his smile reminds me of a beloved servant we had, Capricorn. He was always kind and courteous but knew how to throw a punch when it came to it. It was his brilliant driving the day of the accident that saved us from the worse of the crash and it was he who died beside Mama that day.

A pang of pain rises from nowhere for yet again another person lost to this cursed crew and I push it down, smiling at the elder. "Why of course, Mr. Litwick, we at headquarters seek to hold strong ties with our branches and to further help the communities in which they're located."

Number one value Dad sought to ingrain into the crew and company after Mama died was to care for the community around us for the community makes us. In Magnolia and other cities where a branch is located part of the bank income goes to helping charities and local service groups. In the larger cities that boils down to helping in the soup kitchens, the animal shelters, and helping the homeless and unemployed to get back on their feet.

It's part of the reason Yukino volunteers at the zoo part time or why Mira and Lisanna always adopt so many animals from the shelters. The dogs who aren't used to guard the lower levels are trained for the police force.

After the representatives are packed and gone I allow my expression to fall. I wanna know what my crew is doing and why doesn't Heart need to know.

"Heart, Dr. Yuri needs to see you in the hospital ward."

Yuri. Hospital ward. What happened to the cats this time? I sigh, getting to my feet, and turn my mic on. "I'm on my way, She-Devil."

Jenny trails after me down the hall and some of the employees I pass bow their heads in acknowledgment before continuing on. When I reach the elevator, it takes a few minutes before it stops on this floor, after jumping between the upper floors and the lobby.

After Jenny steps on I override then push the button for the twenty-sixth floor.

"Heart, may I ask why you cut the meeting short?"

I snort, watching the light flash over the rising floors. "My crew is doing something and doesn't want me to know. When that happens it usually means someone messed up and all non-crew related business goes to the back burner."

The door opens and Jenny remains behind while I step onto the white tiled floor. Besides the positions of a few machines and the addition of a second desk not much has changed since we left.

Beds still line the wall on my right while the desks still sit on my left. Porlyusica is nowhere to be seen so I can only assume she's in the lunchroom getting dinner.

She doesn't like being around the others, it's just how she's been for as long as I can remember so generally—unless it's to eat—she never leaves the hospital ward.

My attention goes to the bed on the end where I see Mira leaning on her crutches at the foot of the bed. Sprawled out on the floor a couple beds away I see four of the five cats that now inhabit the base.

Lily, sitting closest to me, turns his head to look but other than that shows no sign of acknowledging me. Definitely, like his owner. Why Levy says he's a kitten I will never understand.

I get past Lily before Happy notices me but when he does he gets up, rubbing his head against my thigh in greeting. I smile, leaning down to pat his head with my right before continuing on.

The other two, the cougar and cheetah merely glance at me then lay their heads back down to continue dozing. If I remember correctly Sting said the cougar is his and Rogue said he had the cheetah.

Mira looks up, smiling at me, and as I walk up to stand beside her I see Carla laid out on her side on the bed while the doctor presses against her abdomen with an ultrasound probe.

The doctor has his eyes glued to the screen standing beside but I can't make anything out from where I stand.

Dr. Yuri, himself, is in his mid to late forties, has short spiked blonde hair similar to Sting and Laxus. His build is closer to Sting's then Laxus'; thin and wiry, but he's still strong enough to handle the cats.

He stops moving the probe along Carla's stomach then looks up, grinning. "It's just like I thought."

I frown in confusion looking at the vet. "Explain."

Yuri moves aside, then points at the spot beside him. "Stand here and look at the screen."

Doing as he says I'm greeted with a black and white screen. The white moves similar to liquid and he points to what appears to be two blobs. "One of your males got her pregnant."

Yet another thing to worry about.

"Can you tell how far along they are?" I tear my gaze from the screen to look at Mira while Yuri keeps his eyes on the screen.

"I'd have to say four to six weeks." His guess means only one thing.

I sigh, looking over the beds to where Happy sits watching us curiously. "Well, that solves the mystery of who did it. There was only one other cat with us in Hargeon."

Yuri looks up, following my gaze to Happy, and hums. "Well, it's better him than the panther. If the panther had bred her there would've been a chance the cubs couldn't survive past birth."

Carla looks up me when I pat her flank, yawns, and lays her head back down as Dr. Yuri starts to roll up his equipment.

"What all do we have to do to care for her?"

The blonde looks up from wrapping up a cord. "Snow leopards carry their cubs anywhere from ninety to a hundred days. She's about a month, a month and a half so it would be best for you to begin setting up a den for her to have the cubs. The closer she gets the more feral she'll be, so keep handling down to a minimum of only a couple people she knows and trusts. As for her diet and exercise, that stays about the same."

Mira nods, smiling, and reach down to pat Carla's head while Dr. Yuri turns to me with a stern eye.

"Heart, I know you and Salamander have had a lot going on this past year but you do realize these cubs could have been prevented had you called me when the leopard hit her first heat."

I grimace. Our plan had been to have Yuri fix her to prevent this whole thing when she matured or came into her first heat. With everything that has happened and with us trying to keep the girls out of the limelight the situation with the leopards fell to the back burner. And now the back burner is burning us.

When the elevator dings I turn to see Mira leading all the cats onto the elevator and once the doors close I turn back to the vet.

"Is there anything else we need to know?"

He sighs, throwing the strap to the portable ultrasound machine over his shoulder. "After the cubs are born it'll be a week before they open their eyes. Call me a week after that and I'll come out to do check ups. Then we can go from there."

I follow him to the elevator and while we wait he turns back to look at the expansive room.

"Heart, this isn't my place to say but I would suggest that you remodel this ward." His words have me curious. I tilt my head, urging him on and he gestures toward the group of equipment in a corner. "Your equipment is outdated, the use of space is lacking but most of all if you want this ward to be fully operational you need more than one doctor working it."

I narrow my eyes, warning him to be cautious. The elevator doors open and we step through at the same time. "And what makes you think I will listen?"

Admiration flashes in his eyes. "Because you are not the strongest, smartest, and deadliest person in Fiore without reason. You seek only to help the unfortunate and recruit only the most adept to help you. They need the top healthcare and facilities in order to keep up with you. I've also come to learn this entire crew is tight knit and loyalty plays a major part in every ounce of your actions. Their loyalty to you is absolute just as your's is to them. Therefore it would be seen as duty to keep the facilities up to date."

The vet has a point. Everything he's said thus far rings with truth. The doors open, revealing the floor he's staying on while he's here and I allow my eyes to soften. "Very well, Yuri, I'll take it up with Porlyusica and the council to see what they think."

Before he turns away completely to walk out I see him smile. I allow myself a small smile then push the button for the top floor, my key still sitting in the override lock.

Leaning back against the railing I let out a shaky breath. A commanding air is hard to pull up, it's made even harder when the want to curl up in a ball and cry a river is overwhelming.

The doors open, causing me to open my eyes and I step out to see Levy, Virgo, and Aries sitting in the now empty lobby. At their feet Luna plays with a toy while Nashi runs around the sofas, presumably to look for trouble.

It's amazing how in just a few months they've gotten big enough to not only walk but to run. What still amazes me is that they chose the one night Natsu and I were able to enjoy our family to speak their first words.

I swallow the sudden burst of lava rising up from my stomach and smile when Nashi screams. She runs out from behind the couch Aries is sitting on, past Luna, catching her sister's attention and I kneel down, holding my good arm out to catch her.

She crashes into me, causing me to grunt as I keep from falling back with the impact. When she's steady my pink haired daughter turns around, giggling at me.

"Dada?"

She stands up and I tap her forehead, smiling. "I'm Mama, Nashi. Dada had to go."

Nashi frowns, her childish joy slipping. "Dada go?"

I nod. "Yes, Nashi. Dada had to go."

Her eyes glisten, her lip turning into a pout as she's about to cry when Luna waddles up. Luna walks up to me and taps my cheek.

"Mama!"

Nashi looks to her sister, dropping her pout as fast as she took it up, then looks up at me. She reaches up, copying her sister and pokes my cheek. "Mama?"

When I smile this time my eyes don't burn. I bring my arm around, pulling both girls to me. "Yes, Nashi. I'm Mama."

Their giggles mix with several awws overhead and I look up to see the three women watching us.

"Virgo, Aries, you can go on ahead. Bookworm and I will bring the girls down."

Virgo is the first to bow, Aries a second later. "Of course, Heart, we'll see you in the lunchroom."

After the elevator doors close Levy walks up to me, her smile small and knowing. "You miss him, don't you Lu-chan?"

I sniff indignantly, rising to my feet. The girls move to cling to my legs and I look down at my bluenette of a best friend. "You already know the answer, so why are you asking?"

She giggles, shaking her head and causing the blue curls that have fallen from her orange headband to bounce. "It's hard to tell with you anymore. Anyway, I heard the chef has something special planned for tonight so what do you say we get going?"

"Sounds good to me. Which one do you want to carry?"

Her eyes sparkle, a sign she has an idea. "Better yet, let's see what they want."

I nod, looking down to see Nashi and Luna looking at us in confusion. "Nashi, Luna, do you want to be carried or do you want to walk?"

Luna walks up to my leg, holding her hands in the air and I lean down, picking her up to sit on my hip. Her sister, however, scowls. The expression looks so damn adorable that I guarantee she could melt the coldest heart.

"Mama, no!"

Levy giggles drawing Nashi's attention. When Levy sees she has Nashi's attention she smiles. "You can walk with Aunty Levy, how's that sound Nashi?"

Nashi looks up, locking eyes with her sister and when Luma nods Nashi turns back to Levy grinning. "Auntry!"

I smile, turning to walk back to the elevator. "Come on, Nashi."

Levy giggles then Nashi giggles and the pinkette shoots by almost under my feet, coming to a stop in front of the metal doors.

"She acts like Natsu." I nod, knowing Levy walks a few feet behind me.

"She definitely takes after him, that's for sure." I frown, pausing in my explanation while Levy calls the elevator. "I can only hope she doesn't become a trouble maker. Having Natsu is more than enough to keep me busy for the rest of my life."

The blunette hums, waiting for the elevator to arrive before she drops her next question. "So is he really a beast in bed or did you get those bruises by falling down stairs again?"

I turn, sticking my tongue out at her as she overrides the lock then pushes the button for the twenty-seventh floor. An idea comes to mind and with a quick glance to make sure Nashi is behaving I grin at her.

"If I tell you about my dragon, then you have to tell me about yours." That does the trick. She blushes blood red and averts her gaze, going to watch the pinkette exploring the small space.

A minute later the elevator doors open to the hall leading to the lunch room. Levy grabs Nashi's hand, keeping her from running down the hall. We reach the doors to the lunch room.

I turn so that I can look at both of my daughters then smile softly. "Nashi, Luna, are you ready to meet your family?"

Nashi pulls on Levy's hand, answering her side of the question and I look down at Luna to see her smiling.

With a nod to Levy, I push the door open.

* * *

 **Let me just say right now that I have no clue where the part with the cats came from. But I thought it was cute so it stuck. In other news, no Natsu this time around but we do get to see a bit of LuLe sister ship. Haven't put a lot of that in so far, I know, so it's cute to see it.**

 **Anyway on to reviews. Kind of upset I didn't see more but it is what it is.**

 ** _Katiekat_ , I did enjoy the break. Thank you very much. But now I'm glad to be back and updating again.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ I'm glad the grief got to you. It's something I like to sprinkle throughout and makes the story so much better. I'm glad you enjoyed the StingYu. It's an adorable ship and I've been wanting ti play around with it for a little while. But there's a tist with that ship that surprise you when it comes to a certain shadow. *winks* OMGS! IK what you mean. Taurus was absolutely too beautiful to pass up and quite honestly it's how I can see him acting when it comes to Lucy's kids. As for the surprise, well I was planning on doing that this chapter but it just kind of evolved into happening next chapter.**

 **That said I'll see y'all next week.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	33. Flowers, Unclys, Train Tracks

**ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! There are idiots amongst us. And the worse kind at that. These idiots aren't the kind that play ding dong ditch. Don't joke at your expense or decide to jump off of bridges or out windows. These idiots are even worse then the pranksters. For these idiots have decided they don't like the fact that some people want to leave the fandom. Have decided that what may be happening in someone's life or their choice is not something these _idiots_ can change.**

 **Now if you're a writer on here yourself then you understand the idea of writers sticking together and writers become friends. Since joining I've made a few friends on here myself. One of these friends was Silver Light of Dawn.**

 **Dawn wrote an amazing set of one shots under the title _The Test._ and she expanded to write some other stories. However she was looking for more stories to read and didn't like what she was seeing in the archives. Truth is, the value of stories in this fandom has been slipping on a steep slope. There's no real love to them or they're just plain ridiculous.**

 **Seeing this Dawn decided to leave the fandom. It was _her_ choice. If she wanted to leave then she can. So she left a note to warn her readers. And what do some of those readers do?**

 **THEY DECIDE TO BE IDIOTS!**

 **They send her messages, insulting her, condemning her for _her choice._ And finally she's had enough. She's deleting her account, her stories, because of these idiots!**

 **So I'll warn you now. If you're one of those idiots who hurt my friend try that shit with me and see just how far you get. Unlike Dawn I ain't afraid to hold back. I have no filter and I will tell you exactly what I think of you.**

 **If you don't like this I DON'T CARE.**

 **If you don't want to hear it there's the door. I never said you had to read my story, I never said you had to be here. I write because I enjoy writing but I enjoy and care for my friends more.**

 **For those of you who aren't idiots I'm sorry you had to see this but this is the only way I can get my point across. I had to deal with enough bullying in school, I'm not gonna put up with it here as well.**

 **Please, continue onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 33

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

If there's one thing I've learned about my extended family it's that they're evil as hell. Each lady is beautiful without a doubt, able to turn heads. They're brilliant, each one able to devise a complex plan and execute without a problem. They love their shopping, going through accessories and just basically driving the guys around base crazy.

So when I heard the comment earlier about keeping a secret from me I thought it had to be something awful. Now, standing in the doorway leading to the lunchroom it's something a lot better than awful but still as jaw-dropping.

Every table, chair, even the floor is lined with flower bouquets. Levy pushes me forward, out of the doorway but I'm too stunned to move more than a couple of feet.

Beyond the multitudes of colorful arrangements I finally notice the many faces of the crew watching me. From Erza, watching me in amusement to a stunned Sting and Rogue.

Lisanna pulls away from the group, carrying a bouquet of roses. The roses, I notice, are the same colors from the ones on our dinner date. Though these roses are bigger, each bud about the size of my palm, and are wrapped in black ribbon.

I swallow the lump in my throat when she stops in front of me, yet my eyes are already stinging with tears. "Did you do this?"

Lisanna smiles moving the bouquet to sit on one arm. "We didn't but the one responsible did leave a card for you."

There's a glimmer in her eyes and I know right away she knows who did it. When she holds her arm out I hand Luna to her, the girl giggling when she sees her favorite aunt.

Then she hands me the bouquet. The card that comes with it sits on top and I use my left to hold the bouquet while I grab it with my right.

The card itself is simple, a plain white piece of thick paper that has no design whatsoever. When I flip it over, however, I'm greeted with chicken scratch. Chicken scratch that I would know anywhere.

Unbidden a tear escapes while I decipher the cramped writing.

 _Goodbyes_

 _Are not forever,_

 _Are not the end;_

 _It simply means:_

 _I'LL MISS YOU_

 _Until we meet again._

 _\- Your dragon._

I laugh, unable to stop myself when I read the line written in all caps. My husband may be a dork but he's a romantic and funny dork. Best of all he's mine. The wedding bands and certificate hidden in the safe under our desk is just the physical version of the love and possessiveness we have for the other.

"How many are here?"

"One hundred and twenty-five vases, over four hundred flowers." Expecting Lisanna to answer I turn to see Levy looking sheepish, Nashi now sitting in her arms. She steps up to stand beside me and looks me in the eye.

"Salamander left special orders for the delivery guy to speak to Ghost and I. After we saw what the fuss was about we thought it'd be better to surprise you."

I nod, looking back at our family, pulling on a false as fuck stern expression. "When I heard someone say they had to keep me from finding out I was ready to put my foot down and demand some answers." When everyone shrinks back in fear I allow a small smile to lift my lips. "But, I'm happy I didn't. This surprise is amazing on its own, thank you."

Erza steps around the group, coming to stand beside me. "Now, Heart, there are so many flowers. What are you planning on doing with them all?"

The redhead's gaze wanders over a particular vase that has knights painted on it and it immediately becomes clear why she's asking.

"Everyone can take a vase. Whatever's left is spread throughout the base and a couple goes to the lobby."

The group cheers, surprising me, and I watch as most of the ladies and some of the men rush to grab a vase of flowers or two. Within minutes the room is cleared of majority of the vases and only myself, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Sting, and Rogue remain.

I shake my head in amusement, moving over to one of the tables situated in the corner. While I set the bouquet down a cook walks out the kitchen doors carrying two high chairs. The cook sets the chairs down next to the table and disappears back into the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

As I walk back to the group I see Sting and Rogue share a look then move around the tables until they're standing in between Lisanna and Levy. Nashi, to my chagrin, reaches out and yanks harshly on Rogue's hair when he leans in to look at her.

I scowl, walking closer to the trio. "Nashi." She turns to me, her adorable smile dropping into a pout. "You don't pull people's hair."

Her bottom lip trembles, her eyes glistening in that way when she's about to cry and Rogue waves his hands. "It's alright, Heart. It didn't hurt. I do have to say your daughter is adorable."

"Daughters." We both look up when Sting speaks, looking at me.

Smiling I take Nashi when she holds her arms out. "Yes, twins."

Sting turns, smiling when Luna goes to poke him. Rogue looks back and forth between the girls, then back at me with an eyebrow arched. "Are these two the reason you and Salamander had to go into hiding?"

I hum. "Nashi and Luna were part of it. I had just had the girls when the base was broken into. PhanTar had sent two crooks that were extremely similar you two to try and scare us. Fortunately Salamander, Happy and Plue were able to get rid of them but with the base already being on edge we decided it would be better to go into hiding while the crew wipe was happening. So we left Magnolia."

Understanding flashes in the duo's eyes and I smile when I see Luna hold her hands out to Sting.

He steps back, looking at the eighteen-month-old in horror. Lisanna giggles, turning to the grunt. "What's the matter, Light? Afraid of a little girl?"

He swallows, taking another step back when another giggle reaches us. Yukino steps around us, her eyes soft as she looks at the former leader. "It's alright, you're not gonna drop her."

He shakes his head, his Adam's apple bobbing. "No thank you, I'd rather not die today."

The silver-haired woman shakes her head in amusement, stops next to Lisanna to take Luna then walks up to Sting.

Sting pulls his hands behind his back shaking his head faster as Yukino steps closer until she's standing next to him. She says something to him, too low for us to hear, and his eyes flick back to me before he reaches his hands out, letting Luna cling to him.

Luna grins, poking at his chin. "Uncly."

As expected a universal 'aw' comes from the ladies gathered around. Sting, on the other hand, frowns, looking at me.

"What did she say?"

I smile, opening my mouth to answer but Lisanna beats me to the punch, her hands cupping her cheeks in wonder. "She called you uncle."

This time I roll my eyes. "She-Devil, get your sister before she faints, again."

"I'm afraid She-Devil's out for the count too." Looking in the direction Levy's pointing I see a puddle of Mira sitting on her crutches. Figures. Bring anything adorable baby or relationship wise to Mira and she's a puddle of hearts.

I sigh, biting back a smile. "Alright Ladies, it's almost time for dinner, let's get these flowers up and the floor clear for when the others get back."

That snaps everyone out of their haze.

Within five minutes the floor is cleared with flower vases spread out across the lunchroom. A table in a back corner being used to hold the ones going to other floors for the time being.

After Mira and Lisanna get over their fawning we move over to the table. Lisanna grabbing Luna and myself grabbing Nashi to set them in their high chairs. Slowly the room starts to fill with people as they trickle back in and when the room is at its fullest I get to my feet garnering the room's attention.

I smile, my eyes moving to the gathered ladies and gentlemen. "I have to admit, it's been awhile since I've stood here ready to call out the chefs. A year in fact. But in that year look at what we've achieved, what you've achieved. There are only four PhanTar bases that remain. Four threats to the life of the crew."

My smile turns into a dark grin and I see a handful of the ladies copy it. "Even as we speak the next base is being hunted, plans are being made, and it won't be long until we rejoice with our dragons over the downfall of Phantom Tartaros. Until then let's celebrate the fact that we've lived another day. That said, let dinner begin!"

They cheer as the kitchen doors swing open and the servers appear with plates of food. Erza grasps my shoulder when I sit down, her touch light, and I look over to see her smiling.

"That was absolutely beautiful, Heart. One of your speeches was well overdue." I roll my eyes at her words and watch as a server moves around our table setting down our plates.

The chefs have done an incredible job with dinner. A delicious New York strip that melts on my tongue, creamy mashed potatoes drizzled with gravy and snow peas add a particular snap to the dish.

When the server moves over to the girls I smile watching him set down two miniature plates with a small amount of already sliced steak, a small scoop of mashed potatoes and regular peas.

Unfortunately for me, Nashi particularly takes after her father. Half of the handful of mashed potatoes goes in her mouth, the other half goes flying across her face and into her hair.

Luna—thankfully—has grasped the idea of the fork and is using her rubber fork to eat her food with only a little mess.

After they start eating I take a bite of my food, smiling when I listen to the ladies around the table talk about their day. From Mira and Lisanna keeping up relations with the animal shelters to Erza describing a recent meeting with a smaller crime lord located in Seven.

Watching them interact I can't help but feel as if there's a big part missing. The life of the party as Cana would call it. My eyes go back to my girls and I let my smile fall just the slightest.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Onibus and Magnolia are alike in a lot of ways. Between the amazing gardens, graffitied Southside, and the impressive skyscrapers I'd say I was in Magnolia again. If not for the fact of the noisy train yard.

Noisy? Yes. Vast? Even more so. The Onibus Train Yard takes up almost three hundred acres and houses more than a hundred miles of abandoned railroad lines.

Speaking of railroad lines.

I grin at my sister when I hear her yelp as we travel over a set. "Watch your head, Wendy, it's getting a little bumpy."

She scowls, one white-knuckled grip on the 'oh, shit' bar while the other grabs the dashboard. "I don't know what Lucy sees in you. You're an ass."

The railroad lines come to an end finally and I turn the truck down a dirt road leading to an abandoned warehouse.

With more rust than aluminum siding, vines big enough to crawl over the sagging roof, boarded up windows, and a rusted train car abandoned on a buried rail the warehouse looks like it hasn't seen humans for at least forty years.

And it didn't until the team arrived late last night.

Now as I park the truck outside the double doors used to allow the train cars in and out, two shadowy figures slip out. Two gun muzzles flash in the slim light of the crescent moon and I slip out of truck holding up a hand for Wendy to sit still.

The figures move closer, their features still hidden from my sight.

"By dragon's fire." Just from the code alone, I recognize the voice as belonging to Vijeeter, a slim built sarcastic guard Lucy and Erza kept at headquarters to deal with some of the dumber brutes who came to make alliances with the crew.

Remembering to speak my half of the code I grin.

"Will Heart take flight."

The guns are stowed away and both guards step forward allowing me to make out Vijeeter and Warren. As one they bow their heads then Warren gestures to the truck.

"Metal told us you'd be arriving, Boss, but I didn't think you'd be arriving so soon."

Wendy's door slams shut and I turn to see her leaning against the hood, a grimace plain even in the semi-darkness.

"Try telling that to the highway speed limit and the miles of railroad he decided to drive across."

It's my turn to roll my eyes and I turn back to the guards. "It doesn't matter now. We need to get things rolling."

They nod, their guns sliding to settle closer to their hips and they part allowing us a view of the small door leading into the warehouse.

"Right this way. Metal and Ice are going over schematics as we speak."

I pass between them, the sound of soft footsteps telling me Wendy is right behind me. When I push the door open I'm greeted with several sights at once.

While Romeo sits in the back of the box truck parked on the other side of the warehouse, he watches Elfman and Loke wrestle. As far from the bumbling men as they can get Max and Bickslow are walking from lacrima screen to lacrima screen. A few I can tell are jumping through some of Phantar's systems, others aren't so clear.

However, I frown when I don't see my commanders. That is until I look up.

Above the doors of the warehouse sits a large loft-like platform. Standing under this platform as I am, I can see the soles of Gajeel's metal plated boots and a pair of blue and white Nike's I recognize as Gray's relaxing shoes.

While Wendy wanders over to stand beside Romeo I climb the ladder leading to the loft. Gray looks up from the table when I step off the ladder and throws me a two-fingered salute, the movement gaining Gajeel's attention.

Metalhead turns, his scowl changing into a dirty grin and he arches an eyebrow. "What, did Heart have enough of you not making the cut?"

Ignoring him for the moment I walk up to the table to see a map of the layout of the city marked with our important targets. There's one, however, that seems to be missing.

Arching an eyebrow I look at Gray. "Haven't we found the base yet?"

He shakes his head. "We've been trying and so far we managed to narrow it down to a possibility but the information we got from the base in Hargeon didn't have much about where this base is actually located."

I look at Metal. "Have you been able to scout it?"

"Negative. All our normal scouts have been tagged with a massive bounty on each of their heads. As it is we've had to send them back to Hargeon to avoid being detected."

Gray hands me a tablet as Metal speaks and I frown at the pictures of the scouts I had borrowed from Kagura before we left the port city. I run a hand down my face and my eyes catch on the box truck storing the leaks I need to interrogate.

A bad feeling settles in my gut and I turn to look at Ice. "I'm assuming the leaks have something to do with this?"

His nod settles my mind and I step away from the table. Walking up to the railing my eyes settle on the trainees and I grin.

"Here's what we're gonna do," I turn around, leaning against the railing and looking at my commanders. "We can't scout the possible base ourselves because we'll be recognized."

Metal arches an eyebrow. "I'm sensing a serious 'but' here, Boss."

My grin turns dark. "But a couple of kids on a date can wander around without a problem."

Gray frowns. "I see how that can handle the scouting part, but what are we gonna do about the leaks?"

"For now, nothing." My commanders stare at me slack-jawed and I tap my wristwatch adding, "it's too late to do anything. Especially if we're gonna announce our presence to the city the way I want. Tomorrow while Wendy and Romeo are exploring this supposed base, Leo and Elfman are gonna be interrogating the leaks for their handler. After that, we'll go from there."

They're quiet for a good minute, in which time I take notice that Romeo has switched with Loke and is now going up against Elfman.

If there's one reason I'm happy to have Elfman, it's that the fight clubs don't call him Beast for nothing. His hand to hand fighting skills are some of the best under Gajeel and myself so it's good that Romeo is learning from him.

"Alright, Boss." Tearing my eyes away from the one-sided wrestling match I look back at my commanders to see Gajeel grinning and Gray looking serious.

Gray moves around the table, his face turning up into a smirk and he stops beside me to watch the spar as well. "Are you gonna tell them or shall I?"

I smirk. "I'll tell them. The next few days are gonna be long so I suggest you hit the hay."

They both salute, heading to the ladder and I look back over the warehouse. Taking a deep breath then gather their attention.

"Alright, Ladies listen up!"

The entire group pauses where they are, their heads turning to look at me.

"Lazy time is over. These next few days are gonna be a lot of moving and grooving. To start with," I turn my eyes to the trainees and grin. "Romeo, you'll be taking Wendy on a date tomorrow. In the morning Ice will give you the details." To mine and the other's delight both teens flush tomato red drawing some laughter from the group below.

"Leo, Elf," Both men stopping laughing, turning back to me and I gesture at the box truck. "I want information. I want their handler. Most of all I want them to know what it means to get piss off Draco Cor." A visible shiver crosses my men's shoulders from my tone and I look at Elfman. "After you get the information, Elf, you and Metal are gonna show MCI what we do with leaks. They'll have found the trimen by now so all that's left is to nail the message home."

Elfman nods. "Of course, Salamander. The MCI will learn it's not manly to mess with us."

I nod in return and turn my gaze back to the others. "Now it's late. I suggest you get your rest. We start early tomorrow."

* * *

 **Shana, Yeah I've always loved the sister and brother ships. They're always really fun to write and even more fun to expand on. You'll be seeing another brother ship coming up in the future that I think a lot of people take for granted since not much is really mentioned about it canonwise.**

 **Pixie Pixel, The babies are adorable. But wait until you see what happens up next.**

 **Loveroftheword, Did you enjoy the surprise?**

 **BigNate81 , thank you for the compliment. It really cheered me up.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see ya next week.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	34. Pink paintballs are the worst

**Okay, okay. I have returned for another week with yet another adorable chapter. As in the date turns into a play fight with Romeo on the losing end. *Whistles looking away* I never said that and you have no proof to the contrary. Anyway, last chapter I had to do one of my famous rants about idiots. I swear those seem to be coming more frequently. But it got the point across. More importantly it made me realize something. There's a code I live by, respect is earned and loyalty is returned tenfold. It seems to me that in this day and age where friends are fleeting that Loyalty has been forgotten by the world. Even Dawn told me and I quote "Loyalty is sadly lacking in the world, but it's good to see it isn't dead." And I too would think this if it wasn't for the friends I made and a strange but very welcome thought.**

 **In high school I had no friends save one. She was and is my rock when it comes to the gods testing me. As we became true friends I began to stand up for her just as she stood up for me. If someone said something about her behind her back I was there to give them a black eye and tell them off. I didn't know it at the time but this was loyalty. Ironically it wasn't until I started reading FT that I learned what that protectiveness was.**

 **FT, the very manga/anime/fandom we love, taught me that loyalty was and is extremely important in our world. So if you think Loyalty is dead, think again. If you think there's no one out there to help, think again. You just have to look.**

 **Gods, I'm being poetic again. Go read the chapter and I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 34

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

I duck down just as a neon pink paintball splatters on the wall behind me. My eyes narrow. "Oh it's on, the ass knows I hate pink."

The sun sits high in the sky, beating down with a fierce heat that has my hair sticking to my neck and my goggles fogging as I tilt my head to look at a mirror positioned in one of the walls.

Seeing as Romeo, my oh so lovely boyfriend chose pink paintballs to shoot me with, I'm gonna teach him a lesson. Lucy didn't have Bisca teach me how to shoot a gun for nothing.

With my head below the edge of the jersey wall acting as a barrier I run to the edge and peek around the corner. And I smirk.

 _He doesn't even think to check his flank._

Instead of taking the kill shot like I should and end the round I aim for his shadow firing a total of three shots. He yelps, turning to face me, and his sweat-soaked skin goes deathly pale as he looks back at where his shadow sat on the wall.

 _Aim for the head and the heart. If those don't work, go for the groin. You have more chance to torture the guy._

No truer words could be spoken.

Romeo turns tail, zigzagging and disappearing behind a handful of walls well out of sight of my gun. I smirk. This is why I happily agreed to grow up under Lucy's tutelage. Because it's now time for me to rule this game.

I stand tall, turning away from the jersey wall to make my way through the maze of plyboard walls acting as barriers on the field.

Truthfully, when Natsu told us to go on this date to gather information I was more than a little hesitant. I mean, why send two trainees out to gather what two experienced members could not? That is until I saw where we had to go.

Creek's Motocross track and Paintball Range are two of the most popular in all of Fiore.

The motocross track alone has an annual income of about one point five million jewel with a participation and visitor rating in the hundreds of thousands. But that's just the business side. The fun side is that it's a two and a half mile track contributed with some of the hardest, highest, and fastest jumps. It's considered a national track because every year it hosts hundreds of professional riders seeking to be called number one in Fiore.

The paintball range, or at least the main building, is situated across from the track. That has an annual income of close to two million jewel. As for the participation and visitor ratings, let's just say fifteen ranges are booked for the next three years. Another five ranges are kept open for any wanting to come and play a quick match or an all-out war.

Which is where Romeo and I are. The range we're in used to be a racing track that ran for twenty years before the Grimborn brothers took over, buying it and the surrounding land to build the paintball range.

Now there are plyboard barriers, jersey walls, and shiftable guard rails standing every which way and coated in every color possible.

Movement in the corner of my eye grabs my attention. Without a second glance I raise my gun, firing off one shot. The screen on my arm lights up letting me know I scored a point for my side of this 'war' and I duck behind another barrier before leaping a jersey wall. Over the jersey wall has me sliding into the safety zone just as four enemies converge on me.

Did I get a little cocky? Yeah, okay, I did, but I'm allowed. We're twenty minutes into this match, starting with twenty-five on each side, and so far I lead points with fifteen.

Of course on the opposite side Romeo leads his team having taken out ten people on my team.

My screen lights up again, and I scowl when I see that Romeo has made another kill. That leaves our teams with five on his side, and seven on my side. Not really good numbers in my opinion.

I slide down one of the walls, taking my mask off to wipe my forehead and check my time left. Being in the safety zone allows us to take a break but only five minutes. After that if we don't leave we're considered dead with no points being awarded.

When the time reaches two minutes left I get up, jump the jersey then dash for another barrier as six shots fly past me. I can't figure out if they're smart or stupid. Are they smart to go after the girl who's points leader? Or stupid for going after the girl who could take them out in four seconds flat?

Chancing a glance at a hidden mirror I grin. Time to answer that question.

 **Romeo P.O.V.**

Okay, majorly stupid move leaving my back open like that. I should've known Wendy was gonna make a point. Worse of all I know exactly how she's gonna play. She's gonna take out the remaining players in my team than play with me like a cat plays with its dinner.

After I happened to yelp and run like the chicken I am, I managed to make my way back to the safety zone where with a minute left of my wait time my screen lit up letting me know that Wendy killed another of my teammates.

So far, Wendy's team is leading in both points and bodies, with her team counting eight total. Herself included in that number.

My side isn't... doing so well. Six members including myself with I can guarantee four hovering around their safety zone to try for easy targets.

"I wonder why our side is losing." Even as I mutter the sarcastic words my screen lights up to let me know my time is up and I roll out of the safety zone, booking it for a barrier located closer to the end of the field.

With so few people left in the game everyone's bound to make for the middle of the field. At least that's what my theory is until it's proven false by a paintball hitting the ground in front of me.

I scowl, turning my body just as I leap over a jersey wall and manage to tag the shooter in his chest. Instead of landing on my feet like I should, the turn throws me off and I end up rolling when I hit the ground.

When I get up my screen lights up. Not once. Not twice. Not thrice. But a total of four times. All four players shot by the same shooter.

I freeze, my eyes widening. That means that it's just me and one other on my team while her side has seven bodies still active. With that realization I groan. "Fuck a duck, screw a guinea pig. How did I end up in this mess?"

"You chose the wrong range to play in, Blue!"

The voice draws my attention and I grimace when I realize I'm surrounded by three enemy players. Then I look at the one who spoke and roll my eyes.

"Well, Red, let's put it this way. I'm not exactly gonna let my girlfriend go crazy and demolish the opposite team."

He laughs, so hard in fact that he has to hold his middle. When he calms down I can hear the sneer in his voice. "What, did your little girlfriend ask you to come protect her?"

I snort, raising my gun and pointing it at the player on my right. My eyes stay on the sneering player in front of me and I grin. "No, she's the one at the top of the board with most kills this game. I came to make sure she doesn't kill her team too."

With that I pull the trigger and while he stands there processing what I said I fire two more paintballs. One taking out the player on my right, another chest shot. The sneering player, however, ends up being knocked on his ass from the headshot.

I turn away, walking back between the barriers with a grin. "Four to two babe. Your turn."

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

One. Two. Three. Fuck me. The son of a bitch took down another three of my players. Kind of can't blame him since I did take four of his.

I turn my eyes up, looking at the three players who are actually smart enough to stick by me instead of trying on their own and grin. "You know the plan. Remember, you want to drive them, not kill them."

With a nod the three disappear into the maze of barriers and jersey walls and I make my way to the middle of field. Ironically nicknamed the suicide zone, the middle of the field is a rectangular space about fifteen feet wide and twenty feet long. There are no barriers or other obstructions, hence why it's nicknamed the suicide zone.

Letting my gun rest at my side I check my screen just as it flashes letting me know the other player on the blue team has killed my red. That's fine by me. I just need the blues to come to me.

A blue, not my Romeo, flashes through the barriers and I raise my gun. A careful estimate and three-second wait is all it takes for the game to come down to Romeo, Myself, and my remaining two reds.

Scratch that. One red. Just as the screen lights up for my kill it flashes with Romeo's kill as well.

I grin. "Two to one, sweetheart. Who will come out winner?"

 **Romeo P.O.V.**

She's fucking brilliant, I'll give her that. I wouldn't have been able to rally the numbskulls of my team to drive my adversaries to the suicide zone. If I didn't already love her, I think I would've fallen and fast.

Three barriers from the suicide zone I finally catch sight of the red driving me and spinning on my heel, I land a hit on them just as I stumble into the zone.

 _Just as I thought_. I smirk, glad I was correct in this aspect and come to a stop ten feet from her.

She smirks, pointing her gun at me. "Alright, babe, you have two options. Surrender or die!"

 _Holy fuck she looks adorable when she's being demanding._ I shake my head, throwing the thought into a corner for the moment and aim at her with an arched brow. "I think I should be asking you that, sugar."

She smiles sweetly, a little too sweetly. "Don't forget. The _Heart_ is a fickle thing." The way she adds emphasis to heart has a prickle of fear going down my spine but instead of showing it I give her a taunting smile.

"Big brothers are just the best. Don't you agree?"

Her eyes go wide at the thinly veiled threat and I take the second of shock to fire... The same time she does.

With no time to dodge on either side we're both hit and the bell rings signaling the end of the match.

I take off my mask, walking up to meet her in the middle of the field. For the briefest of moments animosity passes between us but like dirt in a rainstorm it's washed away when my lips meet hers.

After a few seconds I break the kiss leaning my forehead against hers with a soft smile.

She grins. "You were fucking amazing."

Really, the only thing I can do is chuckle. "I could say the same about you." Her cheeks flush red from the compliment and I throw on a mock serious expression as I add, "Though remind me never to get on your bad side. You are _evil_ when you want to be."

This time she laughs, real and true and I grab her gun. Slinging it over my shoulder I gesture to the gate where the others from the game are waiting. "Shall we go return our weaponry and get a late lunch?"

She nods with an enthusiastic smile and we make our way to the gate leading out of the arena like field. When we pass through all the others from before cheer, clapping us on the back and congratulating us on a war well played. We're almost through the crowd when the red that I took out by head shot approaches flanked by a set of twins I assume to be his friends. Instead of the same sneering expression I was expecting from earlier he wears a sheepish smile. "Hey, look, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. What I said wasn't very nice and you can play a mean game."

Seeing that he's not being an ass and is being sincere I give him a grin and extend a hand. "Let's just let bygones be bygones. We both got swept up in the game."

He shakes my hand but arches an eyebrow. "Do you one better. Why don't we start over? I'm Seth but my friends call me Snotlout."

"Romeo, this here's my girl, Wendy." Wendy gives a little wave as I introduce her and Snotlout points to the set of twins.

"My girl, Ruffnut, and her twin brother Tuffnut." This time it's my turn to arch an eyebrow and he waves it off with a chuckle. "Drunken bet gone wrong."

"Snotlout!" The man in question looks over his shoulder then back at me and grins.

"Well, looks like I'm being called. It was nice meeting you, Romeo. And Wendy," Out of the corner of my eye I see Wendy tilt her head in question. "Keep kicking ass the way you do. You were amazing out there."

He turns away, taking off at a jog toward a group of three sitting at the entrance of another field and I groan.

"Of course he has to fluff your already inflated ego."

Wendy scowls and grabs my arm pulling me along to the return line. "Shut up, if anyone has an inflated ego it's you."

We stop at the end of mildly long line and I take the chance to step behind her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her neck. She giggles since it's a ticklish spot for her.

"Relax, Wends. Between me and you, Gajeel has the bigger ego."

She turns to me, brown eyes shining with a challenge. "If you really want to go that far then it'd be Bicks who has the largest ego."

I open my mouth, ready to challenge her challenge except... she's right. Out of anyone in the group Bickslow has an ego about the size of the sun. Not that I'll be telling Lisanna that anytime soon. What better way to die than tell one of the Assassin Sisters her lover's ego is so large it rivals the sun?

Yeah, I'm not that stupid.

Luckily for us the line moves swiftly and in no more than five minutes we're standing in front of the rental window. The gear, being the masks, chest plates, and screens are handed over first then the lady takes our guns. She pulls out the air bottles, setting them in one basket, the paint canisters going into another then she hands the guns themselves to someone else to set on racks built into the back wall for cleaning.

Once everything's in order and our wristbands are scanned she turns to us and smiles. "That you for visiting Creek's Paintball range. I hope you enjoyed your visit and come back soon."

Wendy gives me a look, I return it, and we both grin at the silver-haired woman. "You can bet on it."

She laughs and we step out of line, heading around the side of the building where the food court is built. The layout of the place is a little confusing at first glance but once past the front gate it becomes pretty clear.

The main building where people pay to enter is divided into three parts, each wall being used for a purpose. The front wall, facing the entrance of the property and the main road is, of course, the main entrance. That's where the money is exchanged for wristbands signaling which range and how many people are in a party.

When it comes to a war, the users receive a red or blue band depending on which side of the war they want to be on.

On the left side of the building is the gate letting people in, that leads straight to the food court. Past the food court is different sized UTVs for traveling through the woods to the different ranges.

The back side of the building is where the gear and weapons are picked up and returned. Each set being matched to a number scanned from the bracelet.

However, it's the fourth wall Wendy and I are interested in. The fourth wall only has one steel door built into it with a number coded lock on it. That door leads to the main office and—hopefully—the next PhanTar base.

After we get through the lunch line we manage to grab a table for two closer to the edge of the area laid out for people to eat. I inhale, releasing a sigh at how good the food smells and Wendy smiles, digging into her burger.

"So, well worth the date?"

She nods, swallowing her bite and gestures to the property. "I can see why it's so popular. The range was amazing and if what they say is true then all the ranges must be really thought out and well planned. In fact I heard they even have a marsh range but it's so popular that we'd have to wait years to get it." Then her smile falls and her eyes look over my shoulder, her voice falling so low that I have to strain to hear her. "Though with the amount of revenue they report I would think they'd put it into improving their security system."

Turning my head I take notice of the older white camera pointing at the parking lot and nod, my mind turning to the mission at hand. I frown, noticing her eyes are on me once more.

"We're gonna have to be careful how we go about getting to that office, Wends. The park closes at sundown, Natsu wants us back before then and there are just too many people for us to walk up to the door in broad daylight and pick the lock."

Wendy smirks and I can almost see the light bulb going off in her head. "Oh, sweetheart," I arch an eyebrow and her expression drops any and all hints of being innocent. "when in doubt, go to the gutter."

 _ **XxX**_

Since Dad died in that street fight I grew up on the streets. The streets teach one a lot. How to avoid danger, be a pickpocket, to keep one's head, keep said head down, keep an ear to the grapevine to know when rival gangs are moving, or which gangs to avoid altogether.

One of these things I'd heard and promptly forgot after being taken in by Natsu and Lucy is that one of the basis of the Heart Crew gaining power was their ability to seduce even the most steadfast of men. Just goes to show how much smarter women are.

Anyway. Heart Crew. Seduction. Wendy was trained by the most powerful women in said crew. I never stood a chance. Which is why an hour later I'm hiding behind a dumpster near the door leading to the office while Wendy is flirting with the worker 'watching' the area.

A little over six foot, broad shoulders, not overly bulky muscles, curled red hair, almost white trimmed beard, looks to be about twenty years her senior. My gut curls with disgust at the appraising look he gives her for about the tenth time. The guy turns, almost all his attention now focused on Wendy and I can barely see the lust in his eyes.

Finally he asks a question, gesturing to the door and Wendy answers with a sultry smile. The guy moves from his post, entering the code in the door and pulls the door open. With what would be a chivalrous gesture in any other situation he allows Wendy to walk in first.

While I wait for either the alarm to raise or Wendy to let me in I settle back, looking at my com to see if Max and Bickslow have found any new information.

It takes a minute to decipher the mumbo jumbo the two prefer to write in and I grimace when I read over the orders Elfman, Leo, and Gajeel have for taking care of the leaks. I definitely wouldn't want it to happen to me but if Natsu is as serious as he seems on making a point to MCI then he's going in the right direction.

There's a metallic squeal and I cut off my com, peeking around the corner to see Wendy peeking from the doorway. With a glance to make sure no one is around I dash to the door, sliding through and a few steps in to make sure Wendy doesn't get me as she swings it shut.

Looking from left to right I find a hall on both sides with a set of steps leading up. However the one thing I don't see is the guy. I turn, looking back at Wendy. "Where'd the guy go?"

She gives me one of her sickening sweet smiles and walks down the right-hand hall, stopping at what I assume is a broom closet and opening the door. I walk up beside her, glancing into the closet then back at her.

The whole time she's just smiling sweetly at me. While the guy from earlier is unconscious and being held up by a couple of broom handles shoved in his shirt.

"The best part is that when he wakes up he won't remember anything from the last twenty-four hours."

Consider my curiosity piqued.

I turn back to the intersection as she shuts the door once again. The question I want to ask rolls around on my tongue for exactly three seconds before I turn to her.

"Alright, how'd you do it?"

She smirks. "Ever heard of Rohypnol?"

A shake of my head has her reaching into a pack strapped at her side and pulling out what could be compared to an EpiPen for allergic reactions.

"Rohypnol is also considered a date rape drug. It's illegal in Fiore but other places like Bosco or Alvarez use it to help with insomnia or as a pre-anesthetic. Anyway, this little concoction here is a dose just a bit too large to be considered small mixed in with a few other drugs made for fucking with the mind. Every lady in the crew is supposed to carry a couple syringes in case they're stripped of their weapons and even then it's only supposed to be for emergencies." It's kind of scary knowing she knows this off the top of her head but with her explanation it makes sense the ladies would have some kind of last line of protection. Her last words come to mind and I frown.

"If it's only for emergencies, why did you use it now?"

Her smirk does a three-hundred and sixty-degree flip, turning into a scowl and she puts the pen back in her bag. "The ass was a bit too handsy and I want to get this mission over as soon as possible so I went with what I had."

I nod and we start up the steps, being careful to keep our steps and our breathing quiet as we reach the landing and second set. Getting to the top we cling to a wall and I peek around the corner.

Seeing no one present I wave Wendy onward and we walk completely into the room. On an agreeing look we keep our mouths closed and our ears on the stairwell.

The room itself is surprisingly low lit. Only a couple desk lamps giving off any kind of light. The walls are painted black but here and there maps, blueprints, and papers are pinned up. Sitting on the same wall as the stairwell a couple well-worn leather couches are laid out while on the opposite wall whiteboards and the pinned papers hang.

Along the far wall, hidden for the most part from the stairwell are a line of four computers.

We share a look and Wendy heads for the wall while I head for the computers, pulling out a couple thumb drives Bickslow gave me for just this reason. Thanks to the techs back in Magnolia the thumb drives I insert into the USB port can hold up to two terrabytes of data each. More than enough to download a copy of everything on the four hard drives.

Thankfully the coding on them requires me only to plug them in. Once plugged in they automatically upload a code to the computer overriding all protocol and making a copy of everything. All the way back to when they first plugged them in.

As the first two get going, the download bar shooting to fifteen percent within thirty seconds of being plugged in, Wendy hisses, drawing my attention.

I walk over, glancing at the map she's looking at and am surprised at the notes I read.

"Natsu's gonna wanna see this one." I nod at her murmured words and she goes about taking the map down, being careful to leave the others as she found them.

Three minutes later she's rolling the map up to hide it under her shirt and I'm swapping the thumb drives to the remaining two computers. All the while a prayer to the gods is going through my head in the hopes that we don't get caught. There's less on the last two computers so it only takes about a minute for them to download. When they're done I grab the drives, putting them back in my pocket even as I head for the steps.

When we get to the bottom of the steps I stop, an idea taking form and I turn back to Wendy grinning. "Hey, Wends, we don't want them to know we were here right?"

She frowns in confusion. "Yes, but we won't get caught if we get back out that door before anyone comes."

"We will get caught though." I shake my head before looking at the broom closet. "They're gonna wanna know why he was stuffed in a broom closet so I say we make it look like he was slacking off."

The dots connect, she grins, and ten minutes later we're standing back at the bottom of the steps. The unconscious man sleeping on the couch in the office. I turn to open the door and with a glance to ensure no one's hovering around we slip back outside.

Once we're back among the crowd Wendy looks at her com. "You know, there's still a few hours before Max and Vijeeter are supposed to pick us up. How do you wanna spend it?"

I tap my chin as I run through the options when a quad rolls by. I grin and turn to her. "Well since you seem to be somewhat of an adrenaline junkie wanna go race bikes on the track?"

She squeals, loudly, and grabs me in a hug even as she jumps up and down. Around us a couple people send us what I would guess to be a knowing smile before they continue walking.

* * *

 ***clears throat* If you were looking for the torture you'll have to wait another week. Now for a break down of this chapter. Did I enjoy showing off Wendy's abilities? Yes. Did I enjoy Romeo seeing how crazy Wendy is? Even more so. Did the part with the rohypnol come up out of nowhere? *shrugs* So what if it did. It worked well with the scene and that's all that matters. Now ya gotta wonder.**

 **What exactly was it that they found in that office that Natsu would want to know? You'll have to wait to find out.**

 **On a quick but very important side note: There's only about ten chapters of TMC left. I say about because really it may be extended if there's a surprise chapter that pops up but at this point in time we're really looking at ten.**

 **Shana, Glad ya loved it. It was well worth the wait don't you think?**

 **katie, you ain't gotta worry. I'm not gonna be gone for that long anywhere in the foreseen future. I got too much to do and too many stories to write. Plus. Twists and turns aplenty coming up in the future for both stories.**

 **SnowyOtakuKitten, Thank you for the compliment, I'm always happy to see someone enjoying my story. As for standing up for Dawn, it's what friends do. It's what friends should do. They're there to help you stand, to build you up, to let you be you in the face of adversity. I'm not just gonna stand by and let some idiots hurt my friends when I can do something about it. Writers have to stick together, friends even more so. **

**Pixie Pixel! First off, I really need the laughing til I cry emoji. Love the analogy. "So smooth it makes creamy peanut butter look crunchy." LMAO. Girl you always got me giggling up a storm. Also, that note took me AGES to find. I couldn't decide on which one I wanted so I had to go to my friends and get their opinions. After an annoying week I finally got them all to agree and voila, we got the note. *arches eyebrow* I think you're diving just a little too deep into theories there Pix. I'd say the team will be gone for about three months at most what with the ambush... Ah shit. Never mind forget I said anything! When did I ever say in this story that RoWen would not happen? Have you no faith that I will write the most adorable couple this side of Earthland NaLu? And yes, there is lots of RoWen happening. I CAN'T HELP IT. IT'S TOO ADORABLE! Btw, don't you mean splendorific? You spelled it wrong. *winks* Righty oh, I'm off. Beware the liquid dragon fire and keep an eye out for the godfather!**

 **Karsyn1p2 , I'm gonna guess from you saying you started reading this the day before you posted the review on chapter 33 that you binged this entire story. Just a guess here but from how excited you are it seems very likely. Thank you for the compliment and i hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	35. Liquid Dragon Fire

Chapter 35

 **Loke P.O.V.**

"Get your asses up. Last man sleeping has to pack this place by himself."

And I'm up. Leave it to Metal to ruin any chance of sleeping in. Then again, glancing at my com as I roll off my cot, we've already slept in later than usual. Normally we're up about the same time the sun is rising.

Today, however, it's almost eight am.

After I finish packing up my cot, I turn to find Gray offering me a coffee. I grimace at the sight of it and he chuckles.

"Dude, it's not home brewed. We picked it up on the way back from dropping the kiddos off at the paintball range."

Taking the cup from him I arch an eyebrow. "What's the bets?"

He leans with his back against the railing and I copy him, watching as the others move about starting their own wake-up routines and morning chores.

"Elf's got a hundred down for her kicking his tail at the ranges while Metal is saying our boy is gonna whip her tail on the track."

I frown, taking a sip of my coffee. "What's your guess?"

With a dry chuckle, he throws a thumb over his shoulder where I guess the boss is standing. "I'm going with Salamander on this one. Two hundred for her to beat him on the ranges in a one on one showdown then him beating the snot out of her on the track for three-fifty once he gets the hang of riding a bike."

It's my turn to laugh and I clap him on his shoulder. "Alright, count me in for your bet. In the meantime, I have an interrogation to do. You seen the Elf lately?"

The commander shakes his head in amusement, tilting it back toward the bottom floor. "Last I saw the manly brute was talking to Bickslow. You know how those two get so just wait by the truck until he's done."

I nod, pulling away from the railing. "Think I will. Thanks, Gray."

He grins. "Anytime, Loke. Make sure you get the information we need to shut MCI up for good this time."

"Fuck off you ice brained twit, you know I will." He laughs at my retort and I head for the ladder. As I descend I look over by the computers to confirm what the commander said and walk to the box truck, jumping up to sit on a bumper.

Most of the others on our team don't know the commanders by their given names, only by their codenames. Seven hells, I don't even know Metal's or Salamander's, but Gray isn't just a commander to me.

Even back when he and Lyon were training under Ur, I was pretty much his only friend and he was mine. Lyon had been mostly focused on topping Ur and Ur, well, their teacher was trying to teach them what she could in the time she had.

Between cancer and the chemo, I'm surprised she had as much as strength as she did. But, once her health started deteriorating Lyon turned bitter at Gray and since Gray nor I had any parents we just kind of stuck through it together.

With my attack skills, and his stealth skills we managed to eek out a minor living in the worse part of the neighborhood but that all changed once the Dragneels moved in.

It became harder to make a living and even harder to pick a pocket without someone aiming a gun at our heads. Eventually, it got to a point where we were captured in an ambush by Salamander's father and his council.

However, to our surprise, Igneel Dragneel was nothing like the monster we had heard of and after hearing our story he gave us a choice: Join and train with his son, including a roof over our heads, food to eat, and clothes on our backs, or go back to the streets where we slept in a shack with a leaky roof, scrounging for food, and our clothes were rags.

The choice was easy when it came down to it. What I didn't expect was for Gray to shoot through the ranks so quickly and become one of Salamander's most trusted men. It gave him the name of Salamander's right-hand man and commander and his use of ice in his attacks earned him his codename.

Myself settled with just being a foot soldier, after hearing Gray talk about how much stress he has to deal with when it comes to planning and dealing with the Draco Cor council, yeah I'd rather stay right where I am.

I got my girl, I got my friends, and I got my crew. I'm a happy man.

"Smiling like an idiot is not manly." I look up from where I was staring at my shoes to see Elfman standing in front of me, humongous arms crossed over his massive chest and scowl.

"At least I'm not spending hours talking when I should be in the middle of an interrogation. Now come on, we need to get that information for Salamander before he comes looking for it himself."

I slide off the bumper and pull open the latch to unlock the door. From there a stone-faced Elfman pushes it up, allowing light to enter the truck for the first time since we left Hargeon a week ago.

Inside the truck looks none the worse for wear save the stench and the dried blood already covering the floor. Our targets, however, hang on the back wall, up against the driver's cabin.

Their hands are attached to a set of chains tossed over a strap down bar bolted to the wall while their feet are chained to the floor limiting their mobility to just swinging in circles. If they even wanted to move that is. What with the pressure of their bodies weighing on their shoulder joints it would be incredibly painful to even try.

The one on the left lifts his head, his eyes blinking with the intake of light and from the scar near his left eye, I recognize him as Doranbolt, alias Mest Gryder.

I grin. "Alright, Elf. Bring him forward."

He grunts, jumping up onto the back of the truck and using the rails bolted to the ceiling slides Doranbolt forward until he's hanging almost in the middle of the space. Jumping up behind him, I lean against one of the walls.

"Here's how things are gonna play out. You can answer my questions and once I'm satisfied we end your life quickly or, and this is a big or here, you can be stubborn and Elf gets to use whatever punishment he deems fit. Either way, once we get our answers you die and become a message to the MCI about avoiding Draco Cor at all costs."

The mole glares at me as I speak and after about a minute he seems to find his voice. "I don't like your options. Why don't you just let us go and we forget everything we have."

Shaking my head, I push my glasses up my nose. "You see, in this situation you have no room to negotiate. Elf, if you please?"

Elf grins, walking to the back of the truck and disappears around the wall for a minute before climbing back in carrying a crowbar. He swings the crowbar with one hand and when it comes in contact with the mole's forearm there's an audible snap.

Other than a grunt of pain the mole remains quiet. I push off from the wall, stepping closer to him.

"How much does the MCI know about Draco Cor?"

No response. I snap my snap my fingers and Elf swings again, this time the crowbar making contact and breaking his other forearm.

We let him hang for about thirty seconds and when he still refuses to speak Elf aims for his shin with a sideswipe. The shin breaks like an old dry branch, this time drawing a cry of pain from the hung man and I hold up a hand stalling Elfman's next swing.

"I'm only gonna ask you this one more time. You don't answer and I don't stop my friend here until every single bone in your body is broken. How. Much. Does. MCI. Know?"

Menace colors my tone as I draw out the question and when he doesn't speak right away I step to the side ready to let Elfman do what he wants. Elfman steps back, looking like he's aiming for the chest when Doranbolt coughs, lifting his head to look at me.

"I can't say for sure. Lahar's the one who does all the information passing. As for what I do know, I know Heart and Salamander have kids, they're in hiding, or they were, and now Heart and her entourage have broken off from the main group."

I frown, sharing a worrying look with Elfman before looking back at Doranbolt. "Does MCI know about the kids?"

He goes silent again, his head falling to his chest and Elfman swings the crowbar across his chest. A couple ribs crack and the mole coughs again shaking his head.

"No," He gasps, falling into a coughing fit as he shakes his head. "No, we were going to meet our handler to hand over the information when we were caught."

Well, that's somewhat reassuring. If that information had gotten to the handler it would've been a cluster fuck. Between the crew baying for blood and MCI trying to bring us down not only would we be in danger but I'd dare say it would bring about another civil war.

A lot of people, even in other countries look to Heart's cover company for help and the crew funds the company so if something happens to the crew the company goes down and every support system the company helps comes crumbling down as well. But there are also a lot of people on the other side of the spectrum that say the crew and company do too much to help. MCI is just the figurehead, really, for the rich and greedy people who see the crew and company as an enemy to their profits.

Turning my mind back to the problem at hand I look at Doranbolt. "Who's your handler?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know."

Elf growls, swinging the crowbar at his other leg. This time he screams as his shin shatters.

I lean forward with a disbelieving scowl. "We think you're lying. Now tell us who your handler is."

This time he violently shakes his head. "I swear to the gods. I. Don't. Know. I never met him."

Turning away, I look to Elfman. "Keep him awake, I'm gonna get something that will make him spill."

After he nods, I jump off the back of the truck and jog toward the ladder leading to the loft. At the top, I jog to where Gray and Metal are discussing what looks like plans for the next base we'll be moving to.

Gray arches an eyebrow when he looks at me and I grin. "Hey Icenut, I need your liq nos."

He glares. "Go fuck yourself fur for brains, the canisters are in the compartment next to the gas tank under the box truck."

I scowl at him. "I know, I need the key numbnuts." As he hands over the key I turn to Metal. "Mind if I use one of your knives?"

The metal gauntleted commander shrugs, turning to a duffel bag hanging on the railing and returns with a sheathed foot long dagger. "Go ahead, but if there's any blood staining hilt I'm skinning your ass and mailing ya home in parts."

Giving him a sarcastic salute I grin. "Would you let me write a letter to my lovely lady before you murder me?"

Metal chuckles and Gray shakes his head in amusement. "Get back to the box truck before Salamander catches you slacking fuck boy."

"Me? Never." I turn, jogging back to the ladder and throw one more insult his way. "Later ice for brains, tell your boyfriend I'll have his information by the time the trainees return."

He flips me the bird and I slide down the ladder.

Jogging back to the truck I walk around the driver's side and stop in front of the door. I kneel, reaching through the slot where the gas tank is connected to the truck and feel around until I find a button.

There's a clunking sound three seconds after I push the button and I get down on my hands and knees to pull out a black metal box. The box measures about two feet wide, a foot tall, five feet long and the black spray paint has been chipped off where the box was attached to the truck. I take the key Gray gave me and insert it into the lock located on the top of the box.

Thanks to the ice twat being so paranoid about someone taking his liquid nitrogen I have to turn the key three full times before the locking mechanism activates and a shudder travels through the box as a soft click sounds. I pull the key and the top opens to reveal two lid flaps. Even as fog drifts from the box my eyes fall to the several two foot long canisters stored in there and I grab one before pushing the flaps closed and turning the key to lock it once more.

He might be paranoid but I can't hold it against him. I've seen what can happen to someone when playing with liquid nitrogen... It's not a memory I'll forget for the rest of my life.

As far as I know Gray only entrusts the key to his nitro stash to three people. Salamander, Metal, and myself. No one else even knows about the box, let alone how to release it from its hiding spots and get into it.

Pushing the box back under the truck I get to my feet carefully picking the canister up. I round the back of the truck but just as I'm about to jump up movement in the corner of my eye catches my attention. I look over, and sure enough I can see the other mole is awake and taking in the situation.

With Elfman's back turned he won't have seen it so he wouldn't be able to let me know.

"Oi, Elf!" I call out, getting his attention as I jump onto the truck and throw my head toward Lahar. "The other one is awake so switch them out. We may be able to get more out of the other one."

While he takes care of that I set the canister down, ensuring the lid is still secure before unsheathing the dagger. Gotta admit Metal is one hell of a weaponsmith. His knives are always on point and well balanced. As for detail... let's just say no two engraved handle designs are alike. Clear, pristine and designed to work with each person's fighting style as well as correlating with their personality. The dagger in my hand is no different.

A five-inch-long wooden hilt with metal studs inset to line up with the wielder's hand. The engraving looks to be of a raised fist done in a Celtic knot design. The blade itself is in a word: wicked. Nine inches up the blade itself are double-edged, made for thrusting and twisting to cause more damage but it's the last three inches that truly makes it look wicked. The last three inches curve into a double barbed fish hook shape. All the better for locking it into the skin and causing lots of tearing.

I grin maliciously, rising to look at Lahar. The dagger, for the moment, rests in my hand at my side out of his line of sight.

"Now, you're gonna tell us what we want to know or you'll get worse then your partner did."

He glares at me but remains silent and I nod. Elfman wastes no time swinging the crowbar. A loud snap sounds and Lahar bites his lip as his entire left arm begins to change shape from the shattered bones.

"There's more than one way to break a mole, Lahar." I gotta admit, the MCI trains their men to handle pain well. The prick stays quiet and I raise the knife to the elbow of his broken arm.

Hooking the tip to the inside of the bone I dig in then spin as if I'm turning a wrench. He grunts, sweat beading his brow and I step back leaving the knife in his arm.

"What does the MCI know?"

Another grunt is all I get and I grab the knife, leaning next to his head. "If I wanted to I could completely carve your muscle away from your elbow and leave you dangling by one hand." A twist of the knife gets my point across.

Finally, he shakes his head, looking up at me. "The codenames of your commanders, their specialty skill, what they do in the crew and company and how many branches are set up around the country."

Okay, the twins are still unknown. Good. Elfman and I share a look and I pull the knife out of his elbow. We switch places, Elf standing in front of him with the crowbar and myself standing off to the side to avoid being hit.

"How did you know Heart and Salamander were in Hargeon?"

For stimulation Elfman smacks his right forearm. He hisses in pain but when no answer is forthcoming Elf destroys the upper arm.

This earns a groan and his eyes fall closed. Just as Elfman is about to swing for his chest he opens his eyes, looking past me. "It was an anonymous tip but the higher ups think it came from Phantom Lord."

I frown and tilt my head to the back of the truck. Elfman follows me out, around to the side and I look at him.

"What do you think?"

The brute frowns as well, tapping the crowbar against his chin in thought. "I don't know, Leo. A lot of their answers line up with what we know but—"

"But they could be giving us what we want to hear." I finish the statement, fearing the same thing and almost miss Elfman glancing back at the truck.

"Actually there may be a way we can get the right answers out of them." I arch an eyebrow and he gestures with the crowbar toward where Doranbolt would be hanging in the truck. "I don't know if you noticed or not but every time we damage Lahar, Doranbolt flinches as if it hurts him."

The start of a thought of what he's getting at has my eyebrows rising to my hairline in surprise. "Are you suggesting that they could be lovers?"

He chuckles grimly. "I'm not suggesting. I know they are."

I scowl crossing my arms over my chest. "And how exactly do you know this?"

"Let's just say that listening to ladies gossip in the spa isn't as manly after you've been reminded where you sit on the totem pole." He visibly flinches as if recalling a painful memory.

Can't say I don't blame him. The first good year after the merge all the men practically tiptoed around the women to avoid becoming a eunuch. Some, myself included, took a couple more beatings to understand that the ladies aren't some low life prostitutes. We all learned—eventually—but it left some painful memories.

"Let me guess, you want to use Doranbolt to get Lahar to talk."

He nods even though it wasn't a question. "With Lahar awake, it'll hurt him more to see his lover being tortured instead of the end product."

I nod in return, sliding my shades up my nose again. "Alright, we'll use Doranbolt as the punching bag and question Lahar. Mind if I play butcher?"

Elfman grins, laying his crowbar over his shoulder. "Go right ahead. I'm curious to see how far you'll get before he cracks."

We walk around the back, jumping onto the truck and a few hours later we step back out. My suit, for lack of a better word, is trash. Elfman needs to get a new shirt, Metal's knife needs to be sharpened and I'm pretty sure there are a few chips missing out of the crowbar.

Elfman pulls the door too, hiding the atrocities from sight for the time being and we head for the ladder. We climb to the loft and are greeted with not only the boss and his commanders but also the trainees as well.

I grin, walking up to them. "Hope we're not interrupting anything."

Salamander shakes his head, his expression serious. "Not at all, Wendy and Romeo here were just debriefing us on how their intelligence gathering went. How did the interrogations go?"

"Things were a little tight-lipped at the beginning," I start to explain even as I hand the sheathed dagger to Metal and toss Gray the key to his liquid nitrogen. "But once things cooled down we cut to the quick of the problem and they told us everything."

He arches an eyebrow. "And?"

"And only the moles knew about the girls, MCI found you in Hargeon only because Lahar and Doranbolt saw you when you entered the Mermaid Heel base, they have intel on your entire council from codenames to special skill, roles in the crew and company, oh and they gave over their handler." That last piece seems to really catch his attention.

He leans over the table, his pink locks falling around his face, and his eyes glitter with suppressed menace. "Who is it?"

I grin, reaching for a file on the table. Rifling through it I find the man I'm looking for and slide the picture to him. His shoulders visibly relax and he grins that big as fuck grin that shows enough of his overly long fangs to send a shudder down a man's spine.

"Excellent, excellent work, Leo, Elfman. Grab a bite to eat and be ready to roll out with Metal tonight to put up that message to the MCI. It's about time we get them out of our hair." Sensing his words as a dismissal we offer him a half-bow out of respect and retreat to the ladder.

While we wait for the right time to leave both Elf and me have the same idea, grabbing an extra set of clothing to change. After we do that we toss the ruined cloth onto the back of the truck and are stuck twiddling our thumbs for a couple hours.

At least I am. Elfman goes back to the computer bank to bug Bickslow. Time drags by but eventually Salamander and Metal make their way from the loft, stopping beside the truck when the boss man turns to the commander.

"You know the plan, Metal. Hang them out to dry so the pricks get the idea. After you hang them up get rid of the truck." As he says this he holds what looks like a box for a bracelet except when he opens it he pulls out a glass vial full of a fiery orange liquid. "This is concentrated Dragon's Fire. Highly volatile. I suggest that when you set this on the truck you be about half a block away."

Metal scowls, taking the box from the boss once the vile is returned to it. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya Salamander. Hang the bodies, destroy the truck and don't be too close while doing it. Now we're burning night hours I'm gonna need if we're gonna do this right."

Hearing his words I look across the warehouse for my partner.

"Elfman let's go!"

The brute pulls away from the computers, jogging over to us and Metal tosses him a set of keys.

"Leo, you're riding with me in the van. Elfman, you got the truck, make sure you both put on a mask." He turns on a heel, walking toward the door leading to the vans and I jog to catch up, frowning in thought of his words.

Only after we pull out onto the train tracks do I decide to speak.

"I thought Bickslow was putting out the cameras around the headquarters in a three block radius?"

Metal grunts. "He is. I don't trust the cameras to stay out. High tech security systems like that never want to play ball. Especially for any length of time. Which is also why we're not gonna waste any time dicking around with it. We're only gonna be parked there for ten minutes at most and then we're hightailin' it out of there."

I nod and the rest of the ride to the city limits is spent in silence. As we cross the limits Metal and I both turn on our receivers, listening for a familiar three clicks of the encryption code kicking in before the commander speaks.

"Alright, Elfman, pull the truck up around the front of the building. Leo and I are gonna park the van about a block away then meet up with you. Bickslow, deactivate the cameras and I swear to the gods if we're caught I'm cutting you to pieces and feeding you to Pantherlily."

There's a solemn agreement from the computer tech and I have to bite back a chuckle. If there's one thing that Metal's known for besides his weapon smithing it's his threats. He's crazy, ingenious, and imaginative when it comes to getting his point across.

Lately, however, they've been getting a lot more...bloody. Much. Much. More bloody.

I blame the lack of a certain blue-haired bookkeeper.

The van slows down, drawing me from my thoughts and I look over to see Metal backing us into an alley. When he's satisfied he turns the van off and we slide out grabbing a couple masks from bag of spare gear stored in the vans for such an occasion.

As we walk through the alley we keep our eyes open. Onibus, while not as big as Magnolia, still has its own crime pool and since most of the lower level dumbasses—the pickpockets and muggers—don't know the crew is sniffing around the city, one of them might get it into their head to try their stchik on us. Albeit with deadly consequences.

Thankfully though the minute-long walk to the other end of the alley is uneventful and Metal and I stop before we step onto the sidewalk. Across the street sitting mostly dark save a few windows is the thirteen-floor headquarters of the Fiore Mafia Counterintelligence Department aka The MCI aka the one government bureau that has and will forever be a thorn in our sides.

 _Well, hopefully not after tonight._

I push away the thought, focusing on the building. It's large, large enough to take up almost an entire block. The main entrance to the white stone building sits angled on the corner closest to us, the metal detectors visible even where we stand. Above the door sits the sign, signifying the full name of the agency even though most people, the detectives included just call it by it's go to name.

Movement catches my attention and I grab Metal's attention before pointing to the camera above the door swiveling back and forth.

He scowls, raising his com to his mouth. "Bicks, I thought I told you to deactivate the cams?"

The voice that comes through the com isn't Bickslow's.

 _"He did, I told him to hack one."_

Metal's eyebrows shoot to his hairline before his expression turns stoic and he shrugs. "Whatever you say, boss." He casts another glance around the street and calls over the com again. "Elf, bring it around."

The engine is heard before the truck and we both watch as Elfman parks the truck in front of the building. Once he cuts the truck off we dart across the street, Metal moving to climb on the top of the truck while I and Elf move around to the back.

He throws the door open and I move quickly, jumping inside to pull one of the plastic wrapped bodies to the door. From there Elf takes it, handing it up to Metal. After I repeat the process with the second body I climb up to the top of the truck as well.

Since Elf is a little too heavy to stand on the roof without it caving it falls to me to help Metal slice open the plastic and hold the body against the wall while he grabs a hammer and nails almost as long as my forearm from a pouch I didn't notice him carrying earlier.

He grunts, moving one leg beside the sign and looks at me. "Hold it there. You move it and I'm hammering you to the wall as well." After I nod he takes the nail, lining it up with the ankle, aims the hammer, and with a single long thud, the nail is more than a quarter into the ankle.

A second smack has the nail about two thirds through. One final strike does it and I pick up the other leg leaving the body to hang flat on the building.

Metal repeats the process, nailing the ankle to the wall and after we do the same to the second body he kneels pulling out four more nails before glancing at me.

"I got this part, help Elf keep watch."

The last thing I see before I climb down is Metal starting to nail the hands to the wall. He comes down about a minute later, throws the pouch on the back of the truck and hands me the box I saw the boss hand him earlier.

"There's an abandoned factory on the west side of town set for demolition. Take the truck there, rig that where it'll blow and we'll pick ya up by the train station in about an hour."

I snatch the box from him with a scowl, not liking it one bit that I'm the one who has to be near it when it blows and turn away to grab the keys from Elfman.

I'll be the first to admit it. I like explosives, more than most people I know which is why the boss always asks me when it comes to destroying something. TNT? Child's play. C-4? I can do that in my sleep. Nitroglycerin? The more the merrier. Liquid Dragon Fire? _Fuck no._

I hate the shit. It's too volatile, burns too hot, too bright, and can't be put out by normal means. Hell, I wouldn't even know where to begin when it comes to handling it.

How Salamander and his father did it escapes me to this day and to be honest I don't wanna know. It takes a special kind of crazy to wield it, let alone play with it on a daily basis.

And now Metal's asking me to take a vial that's more than strong enough to blow up an entire city block and use it to destroy the truck. What the fuck did I do the piss off the gods?

I sigh, leaning my head against the wheel when I stop at a stop light. "I'll be glad when this whole business is done."

The light changes and I roll forward, heading west like Metal said. It doesn't take me long, only about twenty minutes before I find the factory. Parking the truck in the lot I climb out and grab the box containing the vial.

The vial itself, while made of thick glass won't withstand the fire for long. It's another downside of the explosive from what the boss told me. It erodes or eats away at anything that contains it unless it's one of two things. The first being the titanium vials the boss keeps the components in, or to separate the components.

Like fire itself Dragon's Fire is only the sum of its components and whereas fire requires a fuel to feed it, oxygen to let it breathe, and a spark to ignite the fuel so does Dragon's Fire.

The components themselves I'm not so sure of, but from what I understand as long as they stay separate they're harmless.

I sigh, looking over the truck for the best place to place the vial and once I find it I open the box. My worst fear comes true when I see how thin the glass is and I move quickly, opening the gas tank and setting the vial within the opening.

One drop is all it'll take to ignite the three-quarter full tank. The explosion from that will blow the rest of the vial. After that bye bye truck hello scrap metal. If there is any.

As a second thought, I take the mask off, throwing it into the cabin before I make a dash for the gate. It's fifteen blocks to the train station, the blast will be felt for five, seen for ten, and heard across the city.

Like hell, if I'm gonna be near it when it the vial breaks.

* * *

 **I don't know if anyone else noticed it in the manga but I always get the feeling like Gray and Loke could be brothers. I always enjoy playing around with the bro and sister ships so to get to play with this one is just about as awesome and Gray and Natsu.**

 **Now onto other things. Keep in mind this chapter and last chapter happened on the same day. I was gonna keep them in the same chapter but there's... it's not a habit more of a feeling... anyway it makes it hard for me to decide where to split chapters sometimes. Other times it works out. That happened here where I wanted to give both the base scouting and the interrogation it's own lighting. That's also mostly where the cliffhangers y'all hate come from btw.**

 **Anyone care to take a guess who the handler is? *grins* I'll tell ya now you'll never guess just who or how tied up he is with the crew.**

 **Katie, Lol me too Katie, me too. Wendy is always a fun character to write.**

 **Karsyn1p2, Knew it. I've done the same thing plenty of times before. And thank you for the compliment, hope this stood up to your standard as well.**

 **Tihalola, Nice name btw. It's actually really funny, I think your review did shape an upcoming chapter. Like you'll never believe just how much Wendy pushed Natsu's buttons. *Grins evily* thank you for the compliment, hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next. :D**

 **PIXIE PIXEL! I CAN DAMN WELL DO WHAT I WANT. Especially because a snotty Snotlout just worked so well with what I had in mind. Plus I've kinda been binging HTTYD fics since October so I have dragon riders on the brain. Cameos, cameos... Duck, duck, there's a ducky in the corner! Next chapter tell me who he is and which show he comes from and I'll give ya a spoiler of an upcoming chapter. There may well be more on the way but as of yet Idk. Jumping the gun on theories again Pix. Slow down, lay off the soda, and take a deep breath. buuut, yes a storm is coming. In typical Grizz style we get a celebration then shit goes south. Lmao, is it bad that I actually had an image of Blue laughing so hard he falls off a box? Also, last chapter I left you three hints to upcoming things in my reply. I really can't believe you only picked up one.**

 **Shana, I'm soooo happy you think so. But if you really think about it it's actually the whole crew that is teaching those two. As for following them, aye I agree it was worth seeing a change. Speaking of change, what did you think off seeing things from Loke's side of things?**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	36. The Godfather

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: February will be seeing a few oneshots in celebration of Valentine's Day and my birthday. Feel free to take a guess at the featured pairing.**

 **SAII: There is a character in this chapter. You tell me who you think he is, and where he comes from and if you're right I'll give you a sneak peek of an upcoming chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 36

 **Normal P.O.V.**

An older Harley pulls into a parking lot heading toward a marked spot and when the rider pulls in, the engine goes quiet. The rider removes his helmet, revealing a male with ginger hair streaked with gray. His chin is stubbled and combined with the almost black bags under his azure eyes gives a feeling of lacking a little too much sleep.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair and hangs his helmet on a handlebar. The helmet, painted with a design to look as if it's crumbling shows a reflection of an approaching body and the man looks over as a white-haired woman approaches.

She's short, only about five feet in height but she carries herself with an air of importance reflected by the clean ironed dress and short heels she wears. She nods, earning a nod from the ginger-haired man in return.

"Morning, Ms. Beino, I trust your night went well?"

Ms. Beino smiles. "Morning to you too, Detective. You could say that if you skip the explosion and the mess we seemed to have accrued overnight."

The detective chuckles, rising off his bike and turning to one of his saddlebags. "The explosion I know all about. Not only did I see it but I felt it, even from my apartment three blocks away."

She arches an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know about the two bodies left on our front doors?"

He frowns, shaking his head. "'Fraid not, just got in last night after spending three weeks in Hargeon."

"Ah yes, I had heard about that. How did it go?" He scowls.

"Not so well. First things act up there with Draco Cor then my undercovers are giving me sightings of both Salamander and who they thought was supposedly Heart and then out of nowhere things go quiet and my men disappear."

She pauses midstep, her eyes going wide, and the ginger-haired male looks back at her in confusion. Then she shakes her head.

"I think I have the answer to one of your problems." He arches an eyebrow and Ms. Beino gestures to the door. "Follow me, I think my case just became mixed with yours."

Twenty minutes, three floors, a worrisome walk later and both the detective and Ms. Beino are walking through the doors of the morgue located in the basement of the building.

On one side of the room sits a wall of silver doors three and a half feet tall by three feet wide. Each door has a handle and a number tag. The far wall has is mostly bare save a door going off to a stairwell and a couple cabinets. The wall on the right of the entrance has more cabinets sitting beside a desk where the medical examiner sits. However, it's the middle of the room that truly reveals the room to be a morgue. For on two steel slabs sits the bodies of the undercover agents.

The medical examiner looks up from his papers when the entrance doors open and he stands. "Ah, Gildarts, Ms. Beino," he tips an imaginary hat to her in respect as he speaks and Ms. Beino gives him a small smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Morning Dr. Mallard. Is there anything you can tell us about the bodies from this morning?"

The M.E., a silver-haired, short fellow with a heavy British accent allows his expression to turn serious and walks over to the steel slabs. "Of course, step over here. They most certainly had a lot to tell from their time in captivity."

The ginger-haired detective, Gildarts, arches an eyebrow. "Captivity, Duck?"

Doctor Mallard nods pulling the sheet off of one of the bodies. "Every bone in his arms, hands, and fingers are broken. The muscle carved away from both elbows combined with the bruising on his wrists shows he was hung by his hands for an indeterminate amount of time." He gestures across the torso, arching an eyebrow. "Add to that the number of broken ribs, most likely from a blunt object, the third-degree ice burns to his stomach, broken shins, and mangled feet. Indeed, our friend here did not die a kindly death."

Detective Gildarts frowns, looking at the dragon mark burned into the man's stomach. He gets a bad feeling and looks at Ms. Beino. "How and where were they found?"

Ms. Beino reaches into her purse and pulls out a photo, handing it to the detective. Upon the sight of his two undercover agents nailed upside down to the front of their headquarters he sighs shaking his head. "I told those two it was stupid to go back to that base."

The white-haired woman looks at him in confusion and he turns to Doctor Mallard. "Ducky, have the bodies of the Blue Pegasus crew arrived from Hargeon?"

He nods, walking over to the wall of doors. "They arrived late last night though I've only been able to get one of the autopsies done with Mr. Lahar and Doranbolt coming in."

Gildarts shakes his head. "That's not what I need to know right this moment, Duck. I just need to see if they've all been to see Draco Cor."

Ducky seems to catch on and he opens four doors. Each slab that rolls out has a body covered by a sheet laying on it.

"I don't see what this has to do with the dead agents, Detective." Gildarts scowls, ignoring Ms. Beino's statement for the moment and pulls back a sheet until he can see the stomach.

He grimaces. "There's a method to my madness, Ms. Beino and unfortunately there's a reason why all six bodies are marked with the Draco Cor symbol." Then he looks up, looking her in the eye. "I've been on the Draco Cor case since the Heart Crew and Dragon Force first became something of a national enemy and if there's one thing that's remained constant it's the fact that the Heart Crew marks every man they interrogate with their crew symbol."

Her jaw drops and she stands there stunned as he reaches into his bag he retrieved from his bike. He pulls out a handful of photos and hands them to her continuing to speak. "The Heart Crew is well renowned for striking fear into the dirtier parts of the community, this is how. If a body turned up on a block with that symbol it was guaranteed that within a week they'd be moving in. As for why they chose these men, it's pretty simple."

He turns back to look at where Doctor Mallard is folding back that sheet of the last body and waves a hand at them. "These four make up the top-ranked team of the Blue Pegasus crew. When the Blue Pegasus crew started spreading rumors about Salamander and Heart's movements they took them down and executed them as a message for the crew to not poke their nose where it doesn't belong."

"So then what about the agents?"

Gildarts scowls, walking back over to the slabs in the middle of the room. "In part, it was my fault. I sent Lahar and Doranbolt into the Mermaid Heel base to see if they could churn up some discord and get the base to disband. When Lahar and Doranbolt sent word that they'd seen Salamander and Heart I told them to abort the mission because the most dangerous couple in the nation, hell in the _world,_ was going to bring triple the security and quadruple the chance of being caught. Lahar told me that they were onto something big and that they'd leave when they got it. That's why I went to Hargeon. I was supposed to meet up with them three weeks ago and find out what the big news was."

The dots connect in her head and Ms. Beino turns looking at Gildarts. "They didn't meet at the time because they were caught and then they were tortured. So why this amount of damage and were they hung like they were?"

He chuckles darkly, shaking his head. "Oh, Ms. Beino you don't understand. Dragon Force has hated MCI since the bureau took down The King's Council about four years back. The way they tortured these two, hung them up, hell even the way they marked them all has a second meaning." He gestures to the body of Hibiki still in view then at Doranbolt. "Look for yourself, there is a major difference in damage done to Mr. Lates compared to Doranbolt."

While the difference is clear the woman still has a hard time making the connection until the ginger-haired detective speaks once more.

"When the Heart Crew does an interrogation they go with swift brutal methods like cutting off digits or making precise slices. Their mark is often on the chest above the heart. Dragon Force, before they merged weren't for torturing or interrogation. They acted like any group of guys would and silenced the problem before it became a problem. The only time third-degree ice burns like what Duck is talking only came up when Salamander's commander, Ice, did an assassination. Now we have lots of broken bones? Muscles stripped from the joints? And the crew logo burned into their stomachs with Ice's most secret deadliest method? This is all to get back at us, at MCI to tell us that they know where we are, they know what we know, and that if we try something stupid they'll come after us."

Ms. Beino arches an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay, Detective Clive, if you're so sure about what this means then what do we do?"

He smiles grimly. "They're coming to Onibus, most likely because there may be a Phantom Tartaros base nearby. Hell, they might already be here. But there's nothing we can do until they act. They hide too well, move too silently, and cover their tracks too neatly for us to even guess where their closest base may be let alone try and stage a preemptive strike."

After his speech the morgue falls into a suspenseful silence, the M.E. remaining quiet while Ms. Beino absorbs his words.

 _When we all file off that county van_

 _They'll ask me where I've been_

Ms. Beino jumps when the song starts playing and Gildarts grins sheepishly. "Sorry, hold on a second." He digs through his bag, looking for his phone as the ringtone continues.

 _I've been at a bar on the inside_

 _Waitin' for my ride on the out—_

When he finds his phone, he answers the call cutting off the ringtone. "Clive, whatcha need?"

Ms. Beino watches in amusement when Gildarts rolls his eyes after a minute then hangs up, looking back at her. "Sorry, that was the Director. He wants to see me about this mess."

He turns, jogging out the door and she looks back at Ducky. "Do I even want to know why he has that song as the Director's ringtone?"

Ducky chuckles as he closes the doors. "Ms. Beino, I know you're new to this department but I'm sure even you have noticed that Detective Clive doesn't like the Director." He pauses, deep in thought and nods. "Ah, yes, I believe it was the Christmas party of '03 where the Director said he'd rather have Gibbs then Gildarts heading the—"

He stops when he hears the doors to the morgue slide closed and shakes his head, walking back to the dead detectives. "Well, at least you two will listen in exchange for telling me what you know."

 _ **XxX**_

Hours later finds Gildarts running a hand down his face as he pulls the door to the Director's office closed behind him. He scowls, stepping out of the second set of doors.

"'Clive, you should've kept a closer eye on your undercover agents. Now I'll have to deal with the higher-ups.' Higher-ups my ass." As he walks down the hall his grumbles gain an eye from some passersby but when they recognize who it is they hurry on their way, used to the drama.

He turns another corner, the anger palpable enough to be seen as a black aura surrounding him and pushes another door open.

The room he steps into is messy. Piles of disorganized papers cover every inch of desk space, even taking up the two chairs in front of the desk. Said desk is located in the back left corner while a window takes up the back wall.

He sighs, moving around the desk to slide into the one chair unoccupied by papers and glares at the time screensaver bouncing around on his desktop. Upon seeing what time it actually is his eyes go wide.

"It's already almost three? The fucker must really hate me if he kept me in there for six fucking hours." The sound of his head hitting the desk reverberates through the room.

After another minute of his mind coming up with ways to destroy the Director he turns his mind to focusing on why he's even in this building. He lifts his head, sliding over to the computer and moves the mouse.

The screen wakes up, revealing a picture of a younger Gildarts with a woman with brown hair and a little girl. Gildarts types in his password to unlock the computer. His email comes up and he starts to sort through it, skimming the toxicology reports, glancing at the forensic reports then pauses when a new email pops in his inbox.

His eyes go wide at the sender and he clicks on it.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _It's been awhile since we last spoke and I feel we should meet up to try and make amends. I'll be arriving at the Onibus station by four if you want to talk._

 _Your son,_

 _Sal_

 _P.S. Cana sends her love and many sake barrels._

After rereading the email a fourth time his eyes harden and he types a command into the keyboard. A command he learned years before to use when he receives emails from his son.

Once any trace of the email is washed from his computer he locks it, grabs his coat and leaves his office, closing the door behind him. He walks to the elevator, calls it and pulls his phone out while he waits. More so to have something to do with his hands then to check it.

The elevator arrives a minute later and he steps in, pressing the button for the first floor just as Ms. Beino enters the lift.

He arches an eyebrow. "Ms. Beino, what can I do for ya?"

She smiles. "You left awfully quick earlier. I just wanted to know how the meeting with the Director went."

"Ah yes, Director Hades, the most wonderful man to call my boss." His words drip sarcasm and her smile turns to one of amusement as he turns to lean against one of the walls with a pout. "I swear the asshat has had it out for me since I came in as a probationary officer. Anytime I fuck up he's chomping at the bit to fire me and now with the agents being killed he's blaming me for not keeping a closer eye on them."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." He rolls his eyes, standing up when the elevator opens on the ground floor.

"You'll see. After all, you take over the case when I retire in two weeks."

The elevator doors close behind him and he walks around the side of the building to where he parked his motorcycle. It comes to life with a dull roar and he waits long enough to pull on his helmet before he's riding out of the parking lot.

Forty-five minutes later has him pulling up outside the train station.

He walks through, keeping an eye out for a certain detail. Finding it he moves through the crowd until he sits down on a bench. His eyes stay focused on the crowd passing by but his mind is on the pinkette beside him.

Natsu leans forward, clasping his hands in his lap. "I trust our message was well received?"

Gildarts suppresses a shiver from the cold tone. It's been two years since he last heard Igneel's son speak and still the old fear rises. He coughs to clear his throat and nods. "Yeah, it was well received alright. I think you even managed to give ole Hades a shock."

Natsu chuckles, looking around the station and the detective catches a glimpse of one of his commanders loitering nearby. "Good. Wouldn't want anyone sniffing around while we're in town."

"So it's true then. There's a PhanTar base in Onibus?" The crew leader hums, barely audible above the general din.

"You could say that. It's located more in the vicinity but you won't have to worry about it after tonight."

The older man sighs, turning to look at the pinkette for the first time. "Natsu, do you know what you're doing?"

He's quiet for a minute, shrugs then gets to his feet. "Let's go for a walk. There are some things you need to know."

The duo heads for the door in silence. Behind them, Gildarts catches a glimpse of his commanders following a discreet distance behind. They walk down the block, heading toward a coffee shop Gildarts knows well and the detective waits for the crew leader to speak.

"First off, Lucy's not dead." Although he's surprised Gildarts hides it, knowing there'll be more to hear. "Second, we're married." The ginger nods, pushing the door of the shop open.

Natsu steps past him, walking over to the line. After they receive their orders they settle into a table in a corner but Natsu doesn't touch his food, instead activating his com.

"What your agents had uncovered, and what we've fought so hard to keep hidden is really more for their sake than ours. They'll grow up to be the leaders of the crew eventually but until then both Luce and I don't want them to have to worry about being hunted like animals."

The dots connect and Gildarts starts to choke, the bite of cookie he swallowed going down the wrong pipe. Natsu chuckles, passing him the water bottle he bought.

"Yeah, it surprised us too when we found out but Luce and I couldn't be happier. They're the light of our lives, the crew loves them, and they're the reason we're fighting so hard to take down PhanTar."

Azure eyes soften and he sets the water down. "I'm happy to see you've found yourself a real family Natsu but what happens if you get caught? You're taking a risk just doing this, especially after the stunt you pulled last night."

Natsu sighs, looking through his com until he finds what he's looking for. He turns the lacrima, showing Gildarts a picture of the twins and shrugs. "To be honest, Gildarts, I'm just doing what my gut tells me. Have been since we hit the base in Hargeon. And so far it's done me well. We found Sting and Rogue, we learned some more of what PhanTar has been planning, and the crew has been growing exponentially. You remember Macao, my old teacher?"

"You mean the one that was gunned down saving you?" Natsu nods and the detective arches an eyebrow. "What about him?"

Natsu chuckles. "He had a kid." Gildarts stares at the pinkette in surprise and he hums. "Yeah, we didn't know at the time but when Lucy was pregnant with the girls he tried to mug us. We took him in and now he and Wendy are set to become the next leaders of the crew until the girls are old enough to take over."

Gildarts leans back, looking at his cup of coffee. "Wow, so let me get this straight. Not only is Lucy alive, but you two are married, have twins, found your sister, the son of your old mentor, _and_ reunited with your cousins?"

"Add merging two of the largest crews in Fiore and taking down PhanTar and yeah that about sums up the last two? Three? years of my life." Natsu shrugs and Gildarts clicks his tongue.

"You, boy, are either very lucky or the gods just hate your guts and wanna see you burn the world to the ground."

That draws a genuine laugh and a grin from the pinkette. "What was it that dad said? If something doesn't kill you turn around and bite it in the ass."

The detective nods. "That sounds about right if it came from your father."

Natsu's grin stays for a moment before it disappears. His onyx eyes dim and he stares into his coffee.

"Gildarts... what would dad say if he saw me now?"

The din around them grows as the ginger-haired man takes in the sight of the man across from him and leans in. "You wanna know the truth or the lie?"

He shrugs and Gildarts allows a small smile. "I think my friend would be very happy his son has grown into the man he hoped he'd be. He'd be proud that you've brought the crew so far, that you're giving PhanTar a run for their money. But... most of all, I think he'd just be happy to know you've found happiness. Natsu, you did what most others in your situation wouldn't even think possible. You found the love of your life, you married her, you have two beautiful twin girls, and you have an entire crew of people who are your family and who are more than willing to take a bullet for you."

A shuddering breath shakes the younger man's shoulders and he lifts his head, revealing glimmering eyes to the detective. As is usual for the younger man, in the next blink his watery eyes are solid and he grins.

"Thanks, Gildarts. I needed that." Gildarts chuckles, moving his empty coffee cup to the side.

"Glad I could help ya, kiddo. What do you say we get back? My associates are gonna be wondering where I disappeared too."

With a nod, both men stand and walk out the door. The tense atmosphere is gone with their earlier chat and when they stop at the steps of the train station Gildarts turns to Natsu one more time.

"Alright, brat. I gotta get going. It was good to see ya again." He extends a hand and Natsu shakes it with a grin.

"It was good to see you too, ya old pervert. And hey, congratulations on retiring."

Gildarts lets his hand fall to his side, his azure eyes wide with shock. "How did you—" He stops, shaking his head. "You know what. I'm not even going gonna ask. I'm your gods-damn godfather and you still scare me."

* * *

 ***clears throat***

 ** _Bartender by Rehab_. you should really check it out. I find it very amusing but that's probably because I dream of violence and destruction multiple times a day.**

 **Anyway a lot of people have been wondering when Gildarts was gonna make an appearance. This was the reason I waited so long. And, truthfully I wasn't actually sure how they were gonna react to each other. I wanted the bond Natsu has with Gildarts in the manga but I also wanted to incorporate his TMC persona into that mix. Gildarts being one of Igneel's best friends just kind of worked out that kink. And the godfather bit? It actually comes from my life, except instead of a godfather it's a godmother. My mom named her best friend who she'd known since she was little as my godmother so Natsu and Gildarts' bond is a call out to that.**

 **Katie, Your idea of Sting and Rogue is actually coming up. There's a chapter I wanted to do, I just wasn't sure how to get into it. Your idea helps me with that. So thank you.**

 **Tihalola, LMAO I know what you mean. My penname is actually my gamer tag and username for just about every profile I have on the internet. Yes you did, Wendy will have her evilness and Natsu will use drastic measures. And AWWWW, that's so awesome to know. I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the Gray x Loke broship.**

 **Pixie Pixel! Hot damn, for once one of your theories is spot on. You guessed it. Except it wasn't the girls' godfather, it was Natsu's. *Grins* You're welcome. At this point in time, I don't think there's gonna be any more cameos but if there is you know I'll drop those hints like hot potatoes. To correct one of your theories: Draco Cor, the headquarters, will not be getting ambushed. That is all I will say on the matter until the chapter comes.**

 **Shana, hold that ominous feeling for two chapters and then we can talk. *wink* **

**Karsyn1p2, LOL puns are always welcomed. they make everything better. And thank you. In the stories I read I don't often see a lot of evolution or delving into the different broships, Gray x Loke being one of those.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	37. It's goin' down, I'm yellin' timbre!

**Beware the demon child!**

* * *

Chapter 37

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Seeing the shock on Gildarts' face at knowing when he retires would've made my day even without the coffee and talk. Altogether? It's a pretty damn good day. If tonight goes well it'll be perfect.

When Gildarts' bike disappears around the corner I turn around, not surprised to find Gajeel and Gray standing a few feet behind me. Gajeel, after his little stunt last night, sports a shiner but for the most part, they blend in with the crowd easily. Which is the main thing I wanted them to do.

I knew Gildarts wouldn't turn on me—he's been one of my father's best friends since before I was born—but there's always the chance someone might have followed him. That's where my commanders come into play.

If someone had been following they would've intercepted them and quietly made them disappear.

"Well, Boss, how did it go?" I grin, looking at Gray.

"It went well. Let's get back to base and we'll run over the plans with the guys to make sure everything is clear."

When I get an affirmation from both I turn away, walking to where the truck is parked on the far side of the parking lot.

Back at the warehouse, I walk in to find Elfman dangling off the loft by the back of his shirt while the others sit around watching him. I exhale loudly, clasp my hands behind my back and step into the light, looking up at Elfman.

"While it would appear that your time has been spent having fun I do hope you asses have finished with the preparations for tonight before you did this."

Three people step up, allowing the others to disperse. My eyes land on Leo first and he nods.

"Weapons are prepped and ready to go. Extra magazines, C4, and vests are packed in the cars. Vijeeter is packing your van as we speak."

I nod, happy to hear the report and his posture relaxes as I turn to Bickslow. "How goes the com network?"

The computer tech frowns, automatically putting me on edge. "There's a slight hiccup with the speed that the network is pinging off the local towers so Max and I set up a support grid to get it back up to par."

"How long?" I arch an eyebrow when he doesn't immediately respond, instead pulling at the collar of his shirt. "How long are we talking Bickslow?"

He chuckles, sounding more than nervous. "It should only be about another hour?"

The way he ends the statement, as more of a question has me scowling and I stare him down. "We leave out of here in three hours. I want it done in two and a half."

He dashes back to the computer bank where Max is already madly tapping at a keyboard and I turn to my sister with an arched brow.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

For fuck's sake, I should know by now that when my sister gets a twinkle in her eye and giggles like a schoolgirl than she's done something that would make even the largest of men—Elfman comes to mind—run for the hills.

She smiles, not one of those small shy smiles, but one that could almost be considered a grin if it wasn't evil as fuck.

"Nothing much. Romeo, Leo, and I were talking to Elfman about where you wanted the teams to be stationed when Elfman leaned against the railing, flipped over it, and got stuck hanging there."

Fuck. Me.

Furiously I scrub one hand down my face and turn to Loke. "Go do something productive."

Thank the gods he has enough common sense to do that. My commanders are only a second slower on the uptake before they too are disappearing to help finish preparations.

That just leaves me with the demon child.

I can handle giving out orders. I can handle a fight, a gun, dozens of men. But when it comes to my _sister_ of all things I'm at a loss for what to do. She wasn't trained like I was to use brute force. With her being trained by Lucy it fucks me over because she's sharper of mind, wit, and sarcasm then everyone else in this warehouse.

She's smart, she knows her shit, she just doesn't know when it's time to work and when it's time to relax.

 _She needs to learn responsibil—_ I freeze, the thought turning over, laying out a new plan and I look back at her grinning evilly.

"Alright, Wendy, you wanna play games do you?"

Her smile fades to a frown, looking at me in fear and I straighten up, turning to face the rest of the warehouse.

"Listen up!" Everyone stops, turning to look at me. I smirk, glancing back at my sister. "Since the trainees seem to be getting a little big for their britches it's time they learn a little responsibility. That said I'm issuing a new line up of teams. Ice, Metal, you're with me. Leo, you and Elfman will be led by Wendy. Romeo, you will be leading Max and Vijeeter."

Consider the entire warehouse stunned silent.

I look around until I find the previous team leaders and continue. "Leo, Ice. Take the trainees and go over the game plan with them. Make sure you cover the contingencies and the exit and entry points. You have until we leave. After that, it'll be up to them whether this raid is a success or a failure."

Gray grabs Romeo since the boy is the easier of the duo to talk to and I watch with mirth as Wendy trails after Loke to the loft.

Like back in Hargeon I'd typically have Gray and Gajeel leading the other teams but after his idea of 'risk someone else to save his own hide,' I had originally switched Loke with Gajeel for team leaders.

Partly of which is why Gajeel has a nice shiner. I wouldn't have known that Gajeel had handed off the liquid dragon fire if Leo hadn't walked up to him as soon as they got to base and socked him for it. That of course lead to Leo telling me why and blah blah blah.

If I hadn't already known that Loke was scared shitless for even being near the stuff I would've asked him myself. As it is Leo got away with destroying the truck and Gajeel got a black eye for ignoring orders.

Once the group of four is engulfed with attack plans I make my way over to the computer bank, more precisely a box beside the computer bank with a set of long-range broadcast lacrima.

Said lacrima are really the only way we can contact Headquarters while out in the field and even then they have to be encrypted after each use.

As Max passes by I grab him by his shirt, drawing his attention from his lacrima. "Max, these been encrypted lately?"

He leans into the box and grabs one, grinning as he hands it to me. "Just encrypted this one myself a couple hours ago." I nod, accepting from him and turn away even as he jumps back into whatever coding he was playing with.

Because my entire team is nothing but a group of perverted, nosey, asshats I can't make a video call anywhere inside the warehouse. Which is why the abandoned train car outside is a gift from the gods.

With everyone else busy with preparations I take my chance to slip out the front door, pass the vans where they're still busy loading ammo, and through the bushes surrounding the train car.

Really with all the vegetation growing up it, around it, and in it, I doubt anyone would be able to tell it's an actual train car. The only reason I can tell it's manmade is that the roof is too perfect of a curve to be natural. That and the broken windows reflecting the late afternoon sunlight.

The door to the car has already been broken in, most likely by one of the men sweeping the area so it doesn't take much for me to jump the railing and enter the car itself. The interior definitely looks the worse for wear. From all the years of weather and sun exposure, the decals are faded, the leather seats are molded and there are bits of glass littering the entire floor.

Definitely not somewhere I'd want to stay even semi-permanently.

Finding a decent table top I set the lacrima down, flashing my hand over the motion sensor to turn it on. A quiet whir emits from the baseball-sized globe and a few seconds later the screen comes up.

Unlike the lacrima in Hargeon or Headquarters, these are a bit behind on the developmental curve the Techs have established. They might not automatically encrypt or process or work as well as the newer versions but they still get the job done, which, seeing as the Draco Cor logo has been spinning for three minutes already, is now testing my patience.

The screen fades out, comes back, and fades out once more before it finally goes through. At first, I don't see much of anything then light appears in the background. After the light settles Levy's face appears on screen looking a bit disgruntled.

"Hey, Levy, what's got your boots in a knot?" I grin, enjoying the way her mouth twists.

"Very funny, Salamander. If you must know those cousins of yours are somehow finding a way to get under everyone's feet. Hell, at this point they're worse than your daughters."

Leaning against the table on the opposite side of the aisle I hold my hands up. "Hey, what can I say? My family has a knack for getting in trouble."

She gives a very unladylike snort. "So we've seen. Give me a minute and I'll patch you through to Heart's com. I believe she's in with Doc Porly at the moment."

I nod and the screen goes back to the Draco Cor loading screen.

About a minute later the screen lights up again. This time it's a view of the infirmary. Sitting on one of the beds is Luce tying her sling back on while Porlyusica is out of sight.

"Hey, Natsu, what can I help ya with?"

I pout, crossing my arms over chest. "Can't I just call my beautiful wife once in a blue moon?"

She grins in amusement. "If it was anyone else, yes. Not you."

I groan, placing a hand over my heart. "Oh, my Heart, why must you wound me so?"

That earns me a giggle and I grin. Then she turns to look at me, arching an eyebrow.

"Seriously, though, why'd you call? You know there's a chance the long-range lacrima is gonna be picked up."

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "I know, it's just it's only been a few days and I'm already missing you." She rolls her eyes.

"What do you expect? I'm needed here to keep those cousins of yours in line and you're needed there to make sure that team doesn't fuck something up."

"Speaking of team, did you have to turn my sister into a demon?" I scowl, her little prank coming to mind.

Luce sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Natsu, we taught Wendy how to take care of herself, how not to get caught, and how to kill without a second thought. I was more worried about her staying alive long enough to be an adult then what that childish energy might have done. Judging by how you're sounding it hasn't been anything good."

I smirk. "The trainees just need to learn a little responsibility so I've got them set as team leaders for tonight."

She stiffens, her eyes softening. "So you're hitting them tonight?" I nod.

"Yeah, Luce, the trainees scouted the base yesterday, found out where they're hiding. We would've hit them yesterday but I needed to talk to my godfather about MCI."

Her eyes turn pleading. "I'm not gonna ask you to be careful because I know you won't. All I ask is that you make it out alive."

I grin, hoping to reassure her and do a mock bow. "Anything for you my dear Heart. And after we beat them to a pulp," This time I grin childishly letting it reach my eyes. "I'll take the team out for drinks to celebrate."

She hums in thought, arching an eyebrow. "If I so much as catch wind that you're surfing the highway again I'll send the Assassin Sisters and Titania after you. Do I make myself clear?"

"It was one time." I deadpan, watching her smile in amusement. "One time Heart. Why can you never forget it?"

The grin, the malicious grin. Oh, why did I have to fall for her?

"A broken leg, a ten car pile up, and a three-state police chase. Need I say more?" I shake my head and sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. No more highway surfing. I gotta go now before the trainees do something else."

She nods. "Love you, Natsu."

"Love ya too, Luce. Tell the girls." With that, the screen cuts out and I'm left to my thoughts.

After about a minute of sitting there, I grab the lacrima and leave the train car. It's no use drowning in my thoughts or wishing for shit that I can't have. I learned that early on. For now, all I can do is keep a level head, knock some sense into Wendy and Romeo, and move on with this crew wipe. After tonight it'll only be two bases and the leaders to take down. The sooner they go down the sooner I can return home.

Entering the warehouse once more I drop the lacrima off by the computers and climb to the loft. For me, everything is done. The plans are made, the preparations are almost complete. Now all that's left is for the time to arrive.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Minimal light spears the branches slowly passing above the dark vans, the crescent moon doing little to truly light the trail they travel.

Natsu sighs, watching the woods pass by as they continue on. Ten minutes later the vans slow to a stop and he sits up, his eyes narrowing in on a light barely visible through the trees.

Carefully and quietly, the team piles out of the vans. Using headlamps they work their way around each other, gearing up and checking their weapons. After Natsu slings his rifle over his head he turns on his com, looking to the others.

"Remember, until Romeo's team takes out the office we have to remain quiet. Watch your feet, and keep your voices at a whisper." One by one the men nod and he turns to his sister. "Wendy, you might think you know what you're doing but leading a team into a raid is a lot different than just being a part of the team. Remember to keep your eyes open, an ear to your com, and a weapon in hand at all times."

The bluenette nods, her expression serious. "Don't worry, Boss, I won't let you down."

He grins, ruffling her hair. "Good, I don't want Heart on my tail because you went and got yourself hurt."

Natsu turns when someone clears his throat, pulling on a serious face when he sees it's Gray.

"Everyone's geared up and ready to go, Boss."

He nods. "Split up and move out."

The group divides, Gray and Gajeel coming to hover by Natsu while Wendy pulls her team away, already disappearing into the dark trees. The leader inwardly sighs and turns to the trees as well, one hand on his rifle, the other bringing his mic to his lips.

"Rome, do you copy?"

Silence reaches him for a total of three seconds before a muted pop precursors a reply. " _Copy you loud and clear, Boss. We're almost through the office, just have the management left to deal with. What do you want us to do?"_

Natsu ducks under a tree branch, coming up to hide behind a thicker tree when the spotlight they'd seen swings across their path.

"Let them know both properties are under new management, Rome, and find those deeds."

When the light moves on, Natsu and his commanders move on, keeping a careful eye out for wandering guards as another pop sounds over the mic.

" _Aye, Sir, the management will argue no longer. Both properties are ours."_

He grins, waving Gajeel on to take out a group of four guards walking past their hiding place. The commander moves swiftly, creeping up behind the group and knocking the back two unconscious before pulling dual daggers from sheaths on his thighs and making quick work of the remaining two.

"Excellent work, Rome. Have your team scout the area. Wendy, do you read me?"

Wendy doesn't reply at first, but a minute later her voice comes through. " _Yeah, Boss, I read you loud and clear. Does that mean we can stop being quiet?"_

His commanders roll their eyes hearing her hopeful tone and Natsu smirks, moving past them to stand beside a door. "Aye, Wendy, pop 'em, lock 'em, and polka dot 'em." Behind him, his commanders snicker but he pays it no mind, keeping an ear out for the telltale sound of a rifle popping off.

When he does, he points his at the lock on the door and fires off a single shot. The door swings open with a quiet creak, and he and his commanders storm through, rifles ready to fire.

Through the door, they step into a three-way hall, the setup similar to the building Wendy and Romeo scouted with the hall in front of them leading up a set of steps while the left and right branch off around the building.

Natsu eyes them, quickly formulating a plan before gesturing to the right hall. Following the command Metal pulls away from the group, going to investigate while Ice does the same on the left. The pinkette then turns to steps, slowly taking them two at a time.

He kicks the door in at the top, surprising a few men inside the room. Firing off a few shots he takes down two of the men before they can even register what's happening. Another two fall in the time it takes for them to grab their rifles.

However, it's the final man that gets Natsu.

The fist comes up out of nowhere, blindsiding the leader and he scowls, turning to face the man only to come to a stop. Natsu's eyes harden upon recognizing the mountain of a man now standing over him.

"Torafuzar, I assume?"

The brute grunts, arching an eyebrow. "Going by the pink hair I'm gonna guess you're the famed Salamander."

Natsu grins. "I'm surprised a beast like you has heard about me."

"You'd be surprised." Torafuzar rushes forward and Natsu ducks, slipping under his arms to stand behind him. Slowly the base commander turns, chuckling darkly. "There isn't a being in PhanTar who hasn't heard of Heart and her pet Salamander."

Being lighter on his feet, Natsu attempts to duck under Torafuzar's next lunge but the commander reacts quickly tripping the smaller man up. He uses the slip up to grab Natsu by his throat, slamming him into the wall.

"In fact, there's even a bounty on your head. Mard's declared that whoever brings your head to him on a silver platter will have the right to take Heart as their personal slave."

The impact with the wall stuns the pinkette, his vision swimming.

"Boss!"

Torafuzar turns, allowing Natsu to see his own commanders standing in the busted door. He shakes his head, looking at his commanders with stern eyes. "Go help the others, I'll be fine."

They both scowl, Gajeel dropping his rifle in favor of using his dual daggers. "Like hell we are, Salamander. Through hell or high water, we cover your back."

Gray looks at his co-commander, eyebrow arched. "Hammer and hatchet this monstrosity?"

Torafuzar laughs, the sound being similar to that of a cracked gong. "You rats really think you can take me down?"

Metal grins, crouching. "Hammer and hatchet."

Fed up with their conversation the base commander pulls Natsu away from the wall, slinging him across the room into the window overlooking the paintball range being lit up by gunfire. The window shatters, throwing Natsu into the night.

Flinching Gray looks to where Gajeel has leaped onto Torafuzar's shoulders. "He really ain't gonna be happy about that one."

A dagger sinks into the base commander's collarbone and Gajeel shrugs. "Ain't nothing we can do about it right this second, now get your ass over here and apply the hatchet before I end up following the boss."

Ice scowls, pulling two white blades from the case in his pocket. Fog floats around the blades lending them an eerie beauty. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just keep your bolts on."

He leaps, the blades seeming to give off an almost bloodthirsty glow.

Outside the window Natsu groans, sitting up to find he'd landed on a padded column sitting in the arena. He gets to his feets, rolls his shoulders and grimaces. "Yup, definitely gonna feel that in the morning." He turns, taking in the arena then takes a knee, bringing up his rifle.

Looking down the sight he pulls the trigger twice and Loke turns around at the sound of two bodies hitting the ground behind him. The fighter looks around and upon spotting Natsu grins throwing up a salute.

Natsu nods, giving him one in return then climbs to his feet, his eyes going to the massive hole in the wall where the window was. It's too dark for him to see nothing more than writhing shadows. He scowls, going to his com.

"Ice, Metal, report." Nothing. Nothing more then silence meets his request so he turns, looking around the arena until he catches sight of Loke chasing three enemies around a corner toward him.

He takes them out when they're close enough and Loke stops, panting at the bottom of the column. "Thanks, Boss, these guys are cowards." He looks up, noticing the scowl on his leader's face and frowns. "What's up?"

"Found one of the base commanders, he threw me out a window, left Ice and Metal up there with him and now they aren't responding to my call."

Loke nods, seeming unsurprised at his quick explanation then arches an eyebrow. "I got some flares if that'll help."

Natsu grins, looking him in the eye. "How many of those can you throw in there without hitting them?"

The fighter shrugs, turning to look at the hole. "Depends on where they're standing but I should be able to get a better look after I toss the first one."

After he gets a nod of confirmation he pulls a flare from his belt, lights it, and tosses it through the hole in the wall. It works well, highlighting the profile of the commanders fighting Torafuzar and Loke throws three more effectively blinding the trio long enough for Natsu to take aim.

Gray and Gajeel, picking up on the idea, stop fighting working together to merely hold the brute in place and Natsu smirks. "That's it guys, hold him still."

Almost in slow motion, his finger pulls the trigger, the gun knocking back his shoulder as three short bursts add more light to the night. In the silhouettes, however, Natsu can't tell if they hit their mark with all three jerking with the hit simultaneously. The mass falls to the ground in one swift motion.

He knows his shot is good but in a badly lit situation like this, he's afraid that he did miss, striking his commanders instead of the enemy. That is until his commanders move, slowly getting back to their feet where Gray gives Natsu a thumbs up.

Inwardly Natsu sighs in relief, looking down at Loke. "Excellent job with those flares, Leo. Now go find your team leader." The fighter salutes, taking off back into the maze while Natsu turns to his commanders. He grins, the lighting from the dying flares casting him in a dark portrait. "Time to stop lollygagging. We've got another Base Commander to find."

They copy his grin, both throwing up a salute. "Aye, Sir, we'll show them how it's done."

With that Natsu jumps off the column, rolling to his feet when he hits the ground. "Wendy, where ya at?"

Silence meets his request at first but then her voice comes through, sounding oddly meek.

" _Boss, I may have found Aria."_

He freezes, looking to where his commanders are just standing up on the column and he raises his mic. " _Sector?"_

" _Uh, center of the range,"_ Natsu's eyes go wide, having heard the term from the trainees when they told them of their game. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Where exactly are you, Wendy?"

" _He's got me trapped in the suicide zone."_

He scowls, a plan already forming. Once more he raises the mic. "Hang tight, Wendy, help's coming." After he receives a quiet affirmative from her, he raises his hands to his commanders.

They pull him back up onto the column and he looks at Gray. "Ice, find Leo and cover the northeast side of the range. I want everyone dead." He nods, jumping off to another barrier and Natsu turns to Gajeel. "Find Elfman, you'll cover the southwest. Again, not a person lives to see the dawn."

Gajeel arches an eyebrow, holding off on jumping to follow the order. "And where exactly are you going?"

Natsu grins. "Aria wants to play with fire, I'm gonna show him how it's done."

 **Gray P.O.V.**

Really should've known by now that when the idiot gets something in his head he's gonna do it whether we want him to or not. What that thing is, depends on the situation.

Kneeling on top of a barrier outside of what the trainees dubbed the suicide zone, I'd say the situation involves threatening his little sister.

The smoke is thick, the flames not so much. If it was regular flames I'd say they'd have already burned themselves out. As it is Loke and I have to cover our mouths, ducking closer to the plastic covered barrier to stay out of the smoke.

It's just a thin line, no more then three inches thick, but it spans the entire suicide zone creating a miniature wall of flames. The flames themselves aren't burning anything at this point, merely creating a smoke screen.

What is the smokescreen for? It's only a minute before we find out; Natsu's voice coming over the com.

" _Ice, she's coming your way, switch out and get over here. Now, Metal."_

Through the smoke, I hear a cough and I jump down in enough time to see Wendy passing behind a barrier. When she stops by me I look up to see Loke leaning over the edge holding out a hand.

"Come on, Wendy, we need to get off the ground before Salamander goes crazy." She nods taking his hand, and when she's settled beside him he looks at me. "Be careful, Gray. He sounds pretty pissed."

I nod, stepping into the cloud of smoke. Natsu being pissed is an understatement. There are four levels of angry Natsu I've come to recognize.

Angry Natsu which is balled fists, ready to throw a punch.

Steaming Natsu is red faced Natsu, that one's got a tongue sharper than Titania's swords.

Pissed Natsu is let's play with fire and see how long the person who pissed me off lives Natsu.

The final Natsu is explosive, ready to burn down everything in his path without a care for his or anyone else's safety.

Thankfully this one is only a level three. Hence the fire surrounding us.

Stepping through the fire I come face to back with the man in question. In front of him stands Aria, a husky man carrying twin pistols. Also, I may mention the final commander of this base and the man who happened to threaten Natsu's sister.

Why, oh why, do I have a feeling someone's being burned alive on a funeral pyre?

Behind the commander, the smoke stirs and I watch as Gajeel steps out. Already I can see his daggers gleaming in the firelight.

I force my eyes ahead, watching the fire burn as Natsu chuckles. "This is your last chance, Aria. Surrender and we'll make your death merciful!"

The commander frowns, and from where I stand I swear I see tears running down his face.

"It truly is a shame. A flame as bright as yourself must be extinguished." He sighs, shrugging. "But as Jose commands so shall I do."

In almost the same second he raises a pistol to Natsu, I and Gajeel move. Myself aiming to hamstring him while Metal aims for his arms. After I slice the muscles I follow through, sliding out of range of his meaty hands. His pistols now in Gajeel's hands on the side of the field I was just standing on.

The blood pours from his legs, quickly spreading across the ground and Natsu lights his fists, jumping forward to pound the remaining blood from him. The clothes catch first, as they typically do when coming in contact with fire then it's the skin. Even standing ten feet away I can hear Aria's skin crackle as it feeds the hungry flames.

When Natsu's sure the flame has caught on, he backs away from the body shaking the flames still licking at his fists. The boss rolls his shoulders, turning to look at me with a sad expression.

If there's one thing I understand it's that: the silent regret of being forced to use his flames. I've seen it more times then I care to count. Someone pushes him too far, too hard, or too much and he uses the flames to erase the problem from reality.

The regret doesn't stay long, it never does, and he grins, raising a fist in the air. "Draco Cor, we've done it! Another PhanTar base has burned down in the flames of our wrath!"

Cheering comes from the now thinning smoke and we watch as the rest of our team appear. Even Romeo, Max and Vijeeter, who'd been sent to take the main office of the paintball range appear.

We group around him, and he genuinely smiles. "We've done it, team. Another blow to PhanTar and another win for us. I know I've been pushing you with attacking this base so I think it's high time we celebrated, not just conquering Onibus but Hargeon as well." Everyone falls quiet, especially listening to his next words. "Tomorrow we'll rest, take things slow, and tomorrow night we'll go out to celebrate. How does that sound?"

Around me, they cheer. Can't say I deny it. It's been busy since Hargeon, what with him disappearing into the wilderness, pushing to pack, and moving to Onibus but now…

"Hey, Boss!"

We look at Max where he stands grinning. "I know the owner of a good karaoke bar in Clover Town."

Things are going our way.

* * *

 **For those of you who guessed Ducky from NCIS last chapter you'd be correct.**

 **So on to new things. The second base has finally been taken down. Torafuzar and Aria are no more. Fun fact: Torafuzar is extremely hard to spell many many times over.**

 **As the saying goes, There is always the calm before the storm. I won't say just exactly what that means but well, y'all are in for it.**

 **Tihalola, Gildarts is part of the crew. He was Igneel's best friend but instead of following his friend into crime he became a detective. That, however, does not stop him from protecting his friend's family from the MCI. Glad you enjoyed it though!**

 **Karsyn1p2, You'd be correct. Gildarts is Draco Cor's mole in the MCI, and well worth the family connection, don't ya think?**

 **Pixie Pixel, Stop beating yourself up. You still are at the top of your game which is why I'm pleased that I was able to stump you. It's not often I can get away with something without you figuring it out. *clears throat* throw out Itchiya because it'll be some GaLe and Hiccstrid. NaLu is taking a back seat to the oneshots this year. I wanna play with the other ships and since I have so many long stories planned with NaLu the oneshots are my play ground. why do you think I've done so much RoWen and Bachana? As for my birthday, Pix. I'll just be happy with knowing I have friends that care.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	38. Someone take me home

**Songs in chapter:**

 **The Rest of Us - Simple Plan**

 **I'm a Believer -Smash Mouth**

 **Barbie Girl -Aqua**

 **Soldier -Gavin McGrew**

 **Black Dog - Led Zeppelin**

 **Home - X Ambassador, MGK, Bebe Rexha**

* * *

Chapter 38

 **Normal P.O.V.**

She inhales, her breathing slow and measured as she brings up a katana, leveling it with her eye. She exhales, turning slowly and spinning as she does, stabbing at an imaginary foe. Satisfied with the maneuver Lucy unsheathes the second katana on her back, swinging around to block.

Her shoulder no longer protests at the simple moves but when she brings her arm up to push the imaginary sword away a tinge of pain reminds her to be slow. She exhales, her body following the turn of her head as she kneels, swiping down to pull the enemy's legs from under them when a scream echoes through the open double doors.

Lucy flinches, falling to her knees in surprise just as she can make out the sound of pounding feet. She sighs, sheathing the katanas and rises, looking toward the doors when Sting and Rogue come rushing in.

The duo jump behind her, using her as a shield. She frowns, about to ask them why they're screaming when an angry Erza and a hobbling Mira enter the sparring room. Lucy turns to her commanders, offering them a small smile.

"She-Devil, Titania, can I ask what's going on?"

Erza scowls, pointing a saber at Sting. "I want their heads, Heart!"

Sting squeaks, ducking behind Lucy once more and the blonde looks to Mira hoping for a better answer. Mira, smiling in amusement at the situation looks to her leader. "Titania caught these two snooping around the twenty-ninth floor."

She arches an eyebrow, turning to look at Sting and Rogue. "Is that so? Light, Shadow, what were you doing on the forbidden floor?"

When Rogue sees that Sting isn't willing to answer he sighs, giving his partner a pointed look. "We were trying to find Yukino. When we didn't find her in her lab Sting suggested we go find her room. I told him it was a bad idea but he didn't listen."

This time she pinches the bridge of her nose, letting out an aggravated sigh. "For the love of the gods. We've been over these rules a hundred times. You're not allowed on the twenty-ninth floor, it is strictly for Draco Cor females." Her hand drops to her side and she glares at them. "Just because we're related does not mean you can break this rule. Titania, remind them of this and leave them with the head chef, he was asking for some help."

Erza grins darkly. "How long is their sentence, Heart?"

Lucy turns away, looking back at her commanders. "Until I say otherwise. Now take them."

Pissed at his brother for getting them into this mess, Rogue slaps Sting on the back of the head before stepping around Lucy to stand beside Erza. The commander, satisfied that at least one of them listens, walks up to Sting and punches his lights out.

When he hits the floor she grabs him by the back of his shirt and drags him out of the room, Rogue following quietly.

The leader sighs, turning back to Mira and noticing a lack of crutches. "Mira, where'd the cast go?"

Mira giggles, holding out her foot strapped in a bright blue boot. "Like it? Doc Porly said that because it's healing so well I just need the boot for the next couple weeks. After that, I'll be ready to take missions again."

"Or to continue seeing Laxus." Lucy adds, grinning at her commander. Mira doesn't take the bait however and gestures at the swords on Lucy's back.

"How's sparring practice?"

Lucy groans, plopping to sit on the mat and Mira sits down beside her, watching as the blonde sets her head in her hands. "I feel so out of practice like it's not even fair, I've only been in the sling for six weeks. Then when I move my arm in some ways my shoulder still flares up so it makes that much more aggravating."

Mira frowns in thought, looking up when Levy enters the door. "Why don't you see if Cancer will help you? He's a master at dual swords."

"I've already asked him, he said he will but he won't back from his mission with Sagittarius for another week. I was hoping to at least get over basics before then." Lucy stops, noticing Levy for the first time. "What's up, Levy-chan?"

Levy grins, moving to sit on the other side of Lucy. "You'll never believe what we got from Salamander and the team." The blonde arches an eyebrow and Levy turns on her com, activating the lacrima. "Well, actually, going by the time stamp we got it a week ago but because of that virus running around the quarantine servers—which we finally eradicated by the way—it took us a little while to find it."

She turns the lacrima, allowing them to see it as a video of a dark bar loads. The play symbol hovers over it and Lucy taps it, causing the video to play.

 _Music plays in the background, the camera shaking as the holder moves to a seat in front of the bar. The bartender makes his way over, wearing an obviously fake smile. "Welcome to Club Lullabye, what'll it be?"_

 _The camera holder cackles, turning the camera to a clear view of the bar lined with the team members as he speaks. "I'll take a sinner's delight."_

The girls share a look, recognizing the voice as belonging to Bickslow before looking back at the video.

 _The bartender moves down the bar, taking all the orders before stepping away to make them. In the meantime Bickslow turns the camera, catching sight of Max talking to the DJ in the booth across the room._

" _So to catch everyone up, Max apparently knows the owner of this karaoke club. He got us in free and now he and Vijeeter have a bet about who'll sing the best or even get up on stage. The two numbnuts have decided that since drinks are free, they're gonna get certain people_ — _who I shall not name_ — _drunk and put them on stage. Since this entire thing will most likely end in someone having a broken nose and since none of us will remember this I've been chosen as the designated cameraman. Hope you enjoy the show!"_

Levy pauses the video, looking at Lucy who is beyond curious to see how it'll turn out. Lucy grins, looking at the bluenette. "Has this been sent to the crew coms yet?" She shakes her head. "Send it out, I think everyone will be relieved to know that the team is more than well enough to mess around."

With that Levy turns the lacrima back to her, typing out a message to the crew. When it's done she grins. "If their com is on it'll come up, do you wanna watch the rest of the video?"

Lucy hums, looking at Mira playfully. "I don't know. She-Devil, do you wanna see the team make fools of themselves?"

Mira giggles. "Why of course, Heart. Foolery is always a favorite past time."

The bluenette brings up the video, pressing play even as she turns the lacrima for the others to see.

 _Max walks back up to the group, grinning evilly. "Right, we have five minutes until the DJ starts karaoke."_

 _When the bartender returns with their drinks the group steps away from the bar, moving to the tables closest to the stage. They split up from there, Bickslow moving to sit beside Elfman; Loke sitting with Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray; Max chatting with Vijeeter; and Romeo chatting amiably with Wendy._

This last view gains the girls' attention and Mira grins, looking at Lucy. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! RoWen is real!"

While her commander faints Lucy rolls her eyes, smiling at Levy. "I had a feeling that was gonna happen. Anyway, continue on."

 _The music changes and Max gets up walking to the table seating four. He leans down, talking to them lowly and Loke, having tilted his chair onto its back legs completely falls over._

 _He gets up, scowling at the ginger-haired man. "What the fuck? Absolutely not! There is no way in hell I'm getting up there!"_

 _Gray, having anticipated this, waves over Elfman. Elfman grins, walking up behind Loke._

" _Come on, Leo, it's not manly to back out on this!" With this Elfman lifts Loke up, and throws him on the stage._

 _Loke scowls, standing in front of the microphone. "With friends like you who needs enemies? What the fuck am I singing anyway?"_

 _He grabs the mic off the stand causing a screen to rise off to one side. Reading the words that pop up on screen he scowls, looking back at his friends._

" _I'm okay, I'm okay. Kinda being awkward socially with the fact, that girls don't lose their shit when they look at me. It's okay, it's okay that I'm not that good at anything, and I don't hit the notes perfectly when I try to sing!"_

Virgo pauses, the stroller stopping with her when her com lights up. She opens it, continuing to rock the stroller back and forth when Luna whimpers and frowns in confusion at the video. Until she sees Loke up on stage. She smiles, looking up to where Aries plays with Nashi and closing her com, walks over to them.

"Aries, you need to see this." The pink-haired nanny nods, letting Virgo push the swing while she takes the stroller.

She turns on her coms, opening the message and when she sees Loke, she giggles, watching him bounce on stage.

" _Here's to the rest of us, to all the ones that never felt they were good enough, I wanna hear it for the chased and confused. The freaks and the losers, let's point them up. Here's to the rest of us!"_

 _Getting into the music Loke grins, turning to face Bickslow and the camera._

" _I'm okay, I'm okay! I don't need to be a billionaire so freaking bad! And my trust fund hopes are looking sad. I confess, I'm a mess; I'm perfectly dysfunctional. But I don't give a damn, if you feel the same let me hear you sing!"_

 _He jumps down, grabbing his beer off the table and taking a sip of it returns to the stage._

" _Here's to the rest of us! To all the ones that never felt they were good enough. I wanna hear it for the chased and confused, the freaks and the losers! Let's point them up. Let's point them up, up, up!"_

 _He raises his beer, the others copying him._

" _I'm okay, I'm okay. I don't need to be a billionaire so freaking bad! All my trust fund hopes are looking sad. I confess, I'm a mess. I'm perfectly dysfunctional but I don't give a damn. If you feel the same let me hear you sing!"_

Luna begins to cry and Aries tears her eyes away from the scream, humming along even though Loke is a little off-key. She pulls the girl out of the stroller, bouncing her on her hip.

" _Oh I know why I'm not alone, so turn the music up and let go!"_

Watching her partner, Virgo smiles, relieved to see light come back to Aries' eyes.

" _Here's to the rest of us! To all the ones that never felt they were good enough. I wanna hear it for the chased and confused, the freaks and the losers! Let's point them up. Let's point them up, up, up!"_

" _We don't need to apologize for anything. We're who we are. I just wanna hear you sing! Oh, I know why I'm not alone."_

Aries shakes her head, setting the soothed Luna back in her stroller. "I wonder why Heart sent out that video."

" _The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers, the wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future, the lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers, the wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future. The rest of us!"_

Her partner arches an eyebrow, pulling Nashi from the swing. "Probably for the same reason you're smiling." Aries looks up at her in confusion and Virgo meets her gaze. "Think about it, Aries, how worried have you been since Salamander and Wendy left Magnolia?"

She looks away, unable to answer that question. Virgo sighs, settling Nashi into her own stroller. "Come on, it's almost time for these two to get their nap and we still need to feed them."

 _Loke laughs, setting the mic back on the stand before jumping down. "Alright, I admit, that was a lot of fun. Who's up next?"_

 _Both commanders share a look, nod, and grin. "Well, that depends on which one of us wants to be shot first."_

 _Their banter goes over Natsu's head, his attention on Wendy's table where Romeo has his sister giggling. Gray, knowing that he's distracted, walks over to the DJ while Gajeel has Elfman and Loke surround Natsu._

 _Natsu jumps as hands grab his arms and he starts to squirm. "What are you guys doing? Put me down!" He's lifted up, out of his chair, and walked over to the stage. "I mean it guys, put me down, now!"_

 _Loke and Elfman look at Gajeel. When he nods they throw Natsu onto the stage. Natsu stumbles, catching himself before he can hit the floor and turns, glaring at his teammates._

" _Y'all are a bunch of assholes, you know that?"_

 _Metal chuckles, patting the stage. "Awe, shut up, Salamander, you know you love us."_

 _The music changes and Gray smirks. "Yeah, come on, Boss, it's just one song. Ain't nothing wrong with that."_

" _Some friends you are. There will be payback and I promise you fuckers are gonna regret this." He glares at them._

 _Gajeel elbows Gray. "What song did you pick for him?"_

 _Gray snickers, watching Natsu's face go tomato red as the music starts. "What better band for a lovestruck fool then Smash Mouth?"_

" _I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Meant for someone else but not for me. Thought love was out to get me. That's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all of my dreams."_

 _The bar goes silent, staring at him in surprise. He grins, winking at his commanders before he pulls the microphone from its stand._

" _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer! Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, and I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried!"_

 _Elfman, watching quietly from the side of the stage makes up his mind. Smiling he steps off, walking up to the DJ. Said DJ, stunned by Natsu's singing, shakes himself and turns to Elfman._

" _I thought love was more or less a giving thing. The more I gave the less I got, oh yeah. What's the use in tryin'? All you get is pain. When I wanted sunshine I got rain!"_

Lucy smiles, watching her husband spin around the stage. The stack of papers in front of her forgotten for the moment in favor of listening.

 _Bickslow cackles before giving a wolf whistle. The pinkette, turns to face him and blows a kiss to the camera._

" _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer! Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, and I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried!"_

" _I thought love was more or less a giving thing. The more I gave the less I got, oh yeah. What's the use in tryin'? All you get is pain. When I wanted sunshine I got rain!"_

" _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer! Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, and I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried!"_

 _He ends quietly, the bar still silent before a single set of applause breaks it. Everyone looks up in surprise to see the DJ grinning. A minute later it picks up until eventually the entire bar is clapping._

Seeing his stunned look, Lucy shakes her head turning her com off. She returns to her work, humming the song under her breath.

There's a knock on the door and without looking up she calls out, "Yes?"

"Evergreen is here, Ms. Heart?"

Lucy skims over the paper in her hand, her pen in her other hand hovering off to the side. "Let her in, Jenny." She sets the pen to paper, signing it as the lock clicks and Evergreen steps in carrying an envelope.

"Hey, Boss, Got a package from Onibus with attention to you." The brunette steps around the elongated desk, holding up the large manilla envelope.

Lucy frowns, turning her attention to the woman. "I don't remember anything planned to come in from Onibus, not since the team moved out." She takes the envelope from her, opening it up to pull a stack of folded papers and another smaller manilla envelope from it.

The smaller envelope is set off to the side, her attention on the folded papers. When she flips the first one over she arches an eyebrow, reading the name scribbled on it.

"What is it, Heart?"

Flipping through them she finds one with her name written in chicken scratch and shakes her head, setting that aside as well before handing the others to Evergreen. "They're letters from the team. Make sure they're delivered to everyone specified on the papers."

Gently Evergreen takes the papers from her. "I'll deliver them myself. Any other orders?"

"No, you're dismissed." With that the brunette walks out, holding the letters tightly in her hands. When Lucy hears the door shut she picks up her letter, cutting the tape to skim it over.

After the first couple lines, she pauses, setting it down to pick up the smaller manilla envelope and opens it, pulling out two official government papers. Her eyes are drawn to the title of the deeds and she smiles, shaking her head in amusement.

"You did it again, Natsu."

In the elevator Evergreen pauses, flipping through the letters until she finds the one with her name on it. She smiles, taking that letter and placing it in her back pocket before she presses the button for the twenty-ninth floor. It's only a ten-second ride then the doors are opening. She steps out, eyeing the door numbers as she makes her way down the hall.

Finding the door she's looking for she knocks. It opens, revealing Lisanna in a sports bra and yoga pants and Evergreen smiles. "Hi, Lis. Got a letter for you."

The white-haired woman smiles. "Hey, Evergreen, who's it from?"

"It's from your loverboy." She grins dirtily, waving the paper in the air.

Lisanna rolls her eyes, reaching out faster than the brunette can react to grab the letter. "Come on, Ever, I thought we agreed I don't mess around with your love life you don't mess with mine."

"Please, it's more fun than anything else that's going on." Ever huffs.

"Have you seen the video going around base?"

She frowns, looking at the assassin in confusion. "What video?"

Lisanna arches an eyebrow, gesturing to the com on Ever's arm. "It's a video Heart sent to everyone from the team. Your com should've alerted you when you received it."

"I turned mine off since I was working in the mailroom today." Even as she speaks she raises her arm, turning on the device. It only takes a few seconds before it boots up and she sees the notification.

The assassin grins, stepping back into her doorway. "I suggest you fast forward a few minutes. You'd be surprised by what Elfman can do."

Ever nods, shutting the lacrima off but keeping the com itself on. "I'll look at it after I deliver the rest of these letters. Thanks for letting me know, Lis."

"You're welcome, Evergreen. See you at dinner." With that Lisanna shuts her door and Evergreen turns away, walking down the hall to finish delivering the letters.

Once she's finished she makes her way to her room, opening her door and kicking it shut. She sits at the counter connecting the living room to the miniature kitchen. She turns on the lacrima, pulling up the video and fasts forward it to where Elfman is seen stepping on stage.

 _Elfman grins, watching Natsu place the microphone back in its stand before he walks out. He looks at the team, his eyes speaking volumes to how excited he is._

" _It's time to show you how a man does karaoke."_

 _Their eyes go wide when the song starts and laughter breaks out as Elfman grabs the mic. Loke rolls his eyes already knowing what the muscled man is doing._

" _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. Oh, I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation."_

Evergreen's eyes go wide, watching her boyfriend sing in as high a pitch as he can manage. Though his words often crack she sighs.

"You dumb brute, why do you always do this?"

" _I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world. Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly. You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink. Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky. You can touch, you can play if you say 'I'm always yours.'"_

 _Hearing the bar laugh Elfman grins, getting to one knee as if to propose. Loke hides his head in his hands, turning it slightly to look at Natsu._

Evergreen can't hear what Loke says to him but judging by the way Natsu pats his shoulder she can guess that he was apologizing for Elfman's behavior. She snorts. "I'd apologize for him too. He never learns."

Though her words are murmured as if with poison, her eyes locked on the screen tell another story.

" _Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees. Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again. Hit the town, fool around, let's go party. You can touch, you can play if you say 'I'm always yours.' Yeah, you can touch, you can play, if you say 'I'm always yours.'"_

 _He mimes marching across the stage before he curls his arm displaying his muscles for the crowd to see. His eyes light up, the blue seeming to match a stormy sea._

" _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Oh, I'm having so much fun!"_

 _When the song ends, he bows, enjoying the mixture of applause and laughter that meets him. He stands, returning the mic to the stand and steps off, returning to his seat beside Bickslow._

 _Gajeel stands, jogging over to the DJ. The DJ leans over the booth, listening to him before he nods, turning to his computer. The commander grins, turning to the stage._

 _At his table, Natsu and Gray freeze watching him. When they realize what he's doing they simultanouesly groan. Loke arches an eyebrow and Gray scowls. "Metal can't sing to save his life even though he thinks he can."_

 _Metal taps the mic, causing static and Natsu looks at Gray. "Get him off the stage. I'll put in the next request."_

 _Rising from his seat Gray gestures to Loke to come with him._

" _Hey, hey mama said the way you move. Gon' make you sweat, gon' make you groove. Ah ah, child way ya shake that thing."_

 _Gray flinches, hearing the off note lyrics before looking at Loke. "Told ya so."_

" _Gon' make you burn, gon' make you sting. Hey, hey baby when you walk that way. Watch your honey drip, I can't keep away."_

 _They jog up the steps to the stage and Gajeel, seeing them, grins._

" _Oh yeah, oh yeah ah, ah, ah ah, Oh yeah, oh yeah ah, ah, ah ah"_

 _Loke makes the mistake of passing in front of one of the speakers. He stops, pressing his hands to his ears to drone out the screeching vowels._

" _I gotta roll I can't stand still. Got a flamin' heart can't get my fill. With eyes that shine, burnin' red. Dreams of you all through my head."_

 _The commander rushes for the mic, but Gajeel steps back, causing Gray to miss._

" _Ah ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah."_

 _Loke sneaks up behind him, watching the metal fisted commander warily while he waits for his friend to straighten himself._

" _Hey baby, whoa my baby, my pretty baby. Darlin' makes 'em do it now. Hey baby, oh my baby, my pretty baby. Move the way you're doin' now."_

 _When he does they leap at the same time, using Gajeel's shock to grab the mic. Gray lets it fall to the ground before they lean forward causing the commander to stumble off the stage._

 _Natsu grabs the beers off the table before they crash into it scowling. "I thought I told you, you weren't allowed to sing tonight?"_

 _All three get up and Gajeel shrugs. "Meh, I had my fun. Who's up next?"_

 _The entire team looks when Natsu turns his head. Laughing when they see just who the gaze is pointed at. Dots connect in his head and Gray goes paler, shaking his head as he attempts to back away from the group. "No, no, Boss you can't do this."_

 _Natsu grins darkly. "I told you there'd be revenge. Now get up there and show this asshat how to sing." He says the last part gesturing at Gajeel and Gray sighs, glaring at both of them._

" _I hate you all."_

Waves lap at the edge of the pool, providing a soothing undertone to the cacophony arising from the swimmer doing laps.

Cana grins, walking over to the pool and plopping down, her feet in the water. It takes a few more minutes, however, before the swimmer notices her presence. When they do, they finish their last lap and change their direction, aiming for the towel folded beside the drunkard.

Juvia wipes her face, wondering what the drunkard could want from her. "Is there something I can help you with, Cana? I still have another hour of laps to do."

The brunette nods. "Have you seen the video of your boy that's going around the crew?"

She frowns. "What about him? He's a commander, he should be helping Salamander with the crew wipe."

Cana's grin grows and she turns on the lacrima in her com, turning it to the swimmer. "I think you'll enjoy this. Apparently he and the rest of the team went to a karaoke bar. I figured you might not have seen it yet."

She fast-forwards the video to the part where Gray is stomping up to the stage and falls quiet, watching her friend when the man takes the mic.

 _Gray sighs, listening to the opening tune._

" _Where did all the people go? They got scared when the lights went low. I'll get you through it nice and slow, when the world's spinning out of control. Afraid of what they might lose, might get scraped or they might get bruised. You could beg them, what's the use? That's why it's called a moment of truth."_

She's entranced, listening to her boyfriend sing. It's been so long since she's heard him.

" _I'll get it if you need it, I'll search if you don't see it, you're thirsty, I'll be rain, you get hurt, I'll take your pain. I know you don't believe it, but I said it and I still mean it. When you heard what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier."_

 _His body sways, relaxing with the song and before he knows it he grinning._

" _Funny when times get hard. At the last moment when you're supposed to charge, always on the longest yard, oh, they feel their feet getting cold. Hiding here, hiding there. Find them underneath the stairs. People hiding everywhere, trying to be still like a stone."_

Juvia sighs, moving to lean her head on her arms. Her eyes never leave the screen.

" _I'll get it if you need it, I'll search if you don't see it, you're thirsty, I'll be rain, you get hurt, I'll take your pain. I know you don't believe it, but I said it and I still mean it. When you heard what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier."_

 _His eyes soften, the color turning from storm blue to sapphire._

" _My aim is so true, I wanna show you, I'll try forever. I'm never gonna say 'surrender.'"_

 _Gray raises his fist to his heart, silently vowing loyalty to his crew in a salute._

" _I'll get it if you need it, I'll search if you don't see it, you're thirsty, I'll be rain, you get hurt, I'll take your pain. I know you don't believe it, but I said it and I still mean it. When you heard what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier."_

 _His voices softens, almost to a whisper and he grins._

" _I'll be your soldier. Well, I'll be, oh I'll be your soldier."_

Juvia exhales, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looks up at Cana only to receive a knowing look in return. "It doesn't matter what the haters say, Juvia. Those boys are loyal to a fault. To the crew, to the leaders, and to their love. I know you've been moping lately, I've seen it in your missions. You don't find fun in them anymore. Don't you think it's time we remind the boys they're not the only ones fighting for this crew?"

The bluenette pauses, carefully considering her words. She grins grasping Cana's outstretched forearm.

"Aye, Cana, it's time."

 _Everyone who's wanted has gone already. It just leaves her and Romeo. They're looking at them expectantly. She's scared but she keeps her shoulder up, her fear smashed to the farthest reaches of her mind._

 _Romeo pats her hand and rises, walking over to the DJ. She knows what song he's going to pick. One she herself has fallen in love with. They just need one more person._

 _She gets up, walking to the new table her brother sits at and leans down beside Loke. Quietly she asks the question and when he nods both trainees are relieved._

 _They meet up on the stage, surprising the spectators when all three have a mic in hand. The music starts, the trio sharing a look and Romeo raises the mic._

" _Home, a place where I can go to take this off my shoulders. Someone take me home. Home. A place where I can go to take this off my shoulders. Someone take me home. Someone take me_ —"

 _Wendy cuts in on the second half, harmonizing with him in an angelic twist. Loke, sensing his part, waits for the trainees to step back before he begins._

" _Look, I didn't power through the struggle just to let a little trouble, knock me out of my position and interrupt the vision. After everything I witnessed, after all of these decisions. All these miles, feet, inches they can't add up to the distance that I have been through, just to get to a place where even if there's no closure, I'm still safe. I still ache from trying to keep pace."_

 _He does it perfectly, keeping with the quickened pace of the tune._

The lunchroom is quiet, everyone watching the trio with differing amounts of shock and pride. More with pride when they see Loke grin, giving the trainees a confident look.

" _Somebody give me a sign, I'm starting to lose faith. Now tell me: how did all my dreams turn to nightmares? How did I lose it when I was right there? Now I'm so far that it feels like it's all gone to pieces. Tell me why the world never fights fair. I'm trying to find_ —"

 _Romeo and Wendy come back in sync, relaxing as they do._

" _Home, a place where I can go to take this off my shoulders. Someone take me home. Home. A place where I can go to take this off my shoulders. Someone take me home._ "

" _It's been a long time coming."_ _Loke cuts in, raising his mic._

 _She grins, stepping forward and her voice projects. "Someone take me_ —"

 _Once more, Romeo harmonizes with her._

" _Home, ho-o-o-o-me. Home, home. Someone take me home, ho-o-o-o-me. Home, home."_

 _Seeing that they're getting bolder Loke pushes them on, rapping his lines with clear pronunciation._

" _Look, I've been through so much pain and it's hard to maintain, any smile on my face 'cause there's madness on my brain. So I gotta make it back, but my home ain't on the map. Gotta follow what I'm feeling to discover where it's at."_

 _When Romeo notices the next part underlined on screen as a backup he pays attention, watching Loke._

" _I need the memory in case this fate is forever, just to be sure these last days are better and if I have any enemies to give me the strength to look the devil in the face and make it home safe."_

 _He echoes him, copying both memory and enemies in sync with the older male. When it's done he falls back, letting Loke do his lines._

" _Now tell me: how did all my dreams turn to nightmares? How did I lose it when I was right there? Now I'm so far that it feels like it's all gone to pieces. Tell me why the world never fights fair. I'm trying to find_ —"

 _Again, Wendy and Romeo are on point, Loke falling back to watch them._

" _Home, a place where I can go to take this off my shoulders. Someone take me home. Home. A place where I can go to take this off my shoulders. Someone take me home. Someone take me_ —" _Romeo stops, stepping back to let Wendy's angelic voice come through._

" _I found no cure for the loneliness, I found no cure for the sickness. Nothing here feels like home. Crowded streets, but I'm all alone."_

 _It takes on a sadder undertone and he smiles, watching his lines come up almost immediately afterward. He adds to it, repeating the lines with her._

" _I found no cure for the loneliness, I found no cure for the sickness. Nothing feels like home."_

 _Her voice rises above the rest._

" _Crowded streets, but I'm all alone."_

 _Loke raises his mic, preparing for the final lines._

" _Someone take me_ —"

 _Wendy picks up the line, watching Romeo._

" _Home, ho-o-o-o-me. Take me home. Home, home."_

 _His voice is quiet, softening the blow._

" _Take me home."_

Beeping reaches her ears. Her head is fuzzy, as if she's been in Cana's alcohol stash again. She doesn't know where she is, she doesn't remember aside from the blistering headache.

There's a quiet gasp from her right and she becomes aware of someone holding her hand. Slowly she opens her eyes, taking in the sight of her boyfriend watching her in shock.

"Wendy, you're awake!" She hisses, her headache ramping with his volume and he drops it, reaching over to hug her. "I'm so glad you're awake."

She frowns, taking in the sight of the hospital room before looking back at him. "Romeo, what happened?"

* * *

 **I warned y'all. Time and time again that something big was coming. *Grins evily* I write fluff, smut, humor, friendship, but don't y'all ever forget I can be as evil as a demon when it comes to plot twists.**

 **But... oh how I hate to say this. This is the final plot twist to TMC. I've said this before as a bit of a warning but now we are coming to the wire. The Magnolia Crews will be coming to an end.**

 **Katie, You wished upon a star and your wish has been granted. Sting and Rogue have made fools of themselves.**

 **Shana , ah, but how long does that safety last?**

 **Karsyn , Who doesn't love an overprotective Natsu?**

 **Pixie Pixel! Nah, Elfman was just the victim of demon children. That's was bound to happen since Wendy and Romeo still have yet to really learn responsibility as leaders. They know responsibility as teammates and as separate fighters just not in the ability of leading others. Their time with Lucy is where this will come into play. Aye, it has been too perfect. Now you see where the ambush comes into play? More so GaLe then Hiccstrid my friend. **

**Grizzly out for the night.**


	39. From Good to Bad

**Ambush? Who said anything about an ambush? Oh wait, I did.**

* * *

Chapter 39

 **Normal P.O.V.**

She's beyond confused. Her memory is blurry at best, her body aches all over, and judging by the bags under Romeo's eyes there's been a lot of sleepless nights. What makes her even more confused, however, is the hospital room she's in, the IV in her arm, and the drums pounding in the back of her head.

Wendy blinks slowly, absorbing all this in then turns to Romeo. "Romeo, what happened?"

Gently he takes her hand, eyeing her in concern. "Wends, what do you remember?"

She frowns, raising her hand to her forehead. She tries to focus, searching through her memories but it's still too shaky, nothing more than fragments. After a minute she shakes her head.

"I-I don't. Nothing after packing up the warehouse at least." Panic blooms in her stomach, showing itself to Romeo in her brown eyes. "What happened? Where is everyone? Why are we here?"

His grip on her hand tightens, the sensation drawing her focus back to him and he speaks calmly his voice low. "Wendy, we were ambushed a few hours after we left Onibus." Though the news is as shocking as waking up in a hospital bed his calm voice keeps her from panicking even more.

After she takes a deep breath to calm herself, she nods letting him know to continue.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened myself, but—" Even as he explains his mind goes back to that day.

 _"Godsdamnit you shithead. I told you we shouldn't have taken this shortcut!" Gray's voice comes over the com. Romeo bites back a smile watching Gajeel get redder and redder, his hands tightening on the wheel._

 _"Shut the fuck up, Ice, before I come back there and give you a knuckle sandwich!" As impossible as it is in their position Romeo decides not to remind the commander that Gray is driving the last van in the group._

 _Lush forest rolls by on both sides of the van, more than half the trees tall enough to shade the single lane road completely. However bright light still finds its way through some of the cracks in the canopy, the random bursts amusing the trainee with the half-formed shapes._

 _"How about you both shut the fuck up before I send Wendy after both your dumbasses." Natsu's response quiets both commanders eliciting a quiet chuckle from Romeo._

 _A louder chuckle rumbles from the bulk of muscle in the passenger seat next to Gajeel and the commander glares at him. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"_

 _Elfman shakes his head, turning to look out the window. "It's not manly to be afraid of a little girl."_

 _"Should I relay that comment to Ever for you, Elf?" The smug question doesn't come from Gajeel like Romeo expected, instead, coming from the van behind them where Natsu is driving._

 _Elfman's shoulders tense in fright and he clears his throat. "No, Boss. I didn't mean anything by it."_

 _Amused laughter comes over the com and the brute relaxes, leaning his head back against his seat. Romeo copies him, his eyes sliding closed as the rocking of the tires lulls him into a dozing state. Somehow—even through the commander's petty arguments—Romeo falls asleep. Until a loud pop and the rhythm of the tires changes._

 _He jerks, looking around in bewilderment until his mind clears enough to see Gajeel pulling the van over. "Mother fucking cock sucking son of a bitch eating whore. Why do we have to get a flat now?"_

 _While the line of expletives is intriguing and Romeo vows to use them a different day—it does nothing to help their situation. He slides out of the van, walking around the back to look at the tire and see if Gajeel needs any help._

 _The commander scowls, kicking the flat before popping the trunk and handing the jack to Elfman._

 _Romeo looks up at the sound of two car doors closing and grins when he sees Wendy following Natsu. When the boss man steps up to help Gajeel, the trainees step aside knowing it'd be better to stay out from under their feet._

 _"What do you think it was?" He shrugs, looking at the canopy in thought._

 _"I don't know, there's any possibility to what it might've been." As he speaks he looks back at her, forcing down a shudder at her grin._

 _"Let's go find it!"_

 _Stunned he grabs her hand, pulling her back from trying to take off. "Whoa, Wends, we need to tell Natsu so he doesn't get pissed at us for taking off."_

 _Knowing he's right she sighs, her shoulders drooping as she turns, marching up to her brother. Natsu looks up from where Gajeel is working on unfastening the spare tire listening first to her question then at Romeo and finally to the last van in the line where Gray is walking up to them._

 _Natsu nods, glaring at her sternly before returning his attention to his commander. Wendy practically skips back to Romeo, looking extremely pleased with herself as she grabs his hand._

 _"He said we could as long as we take someone with us." The teen sighs and allows his girlfriend to pull him down the line of vans, stopping at the last one to ask one of the men to accompany them._

 _Romeo watches in quiet amusement as she walks up to Vijeeter throwing on her best pout._

 _"Vijeeter, we want to explore the road to see if something popped the tire but we need a chaperone. Will you do it?" Romeo has to hand it to the guard, he's not easily swayed by the pout, instead looking at him._

 _He shrugs. "She's got a point. Anything could've popped it and if it was something in the road it might be best to move it so it doesn't happen to someone else."_

 _The guard looks up the line and seeing Natsu arguing with his commanders nods. "What the hell, I don't have anything better to do."_

 _Wendy grins, turning to follow the road back the way they came. Romeo and Vijeeter follow along quietly, the former amused at her antics and the latter keeping an eye out for danger._

 _Ten minutes later they've found nothing that could've caused the damage. Wendy pouts, her shoulders slumping. "Man, I thought for sure we would've found something by now."_

 _Romeo smiles in sympathy. "It might've been something on the road or it could've just been the tire was worn out. We have been putting a lot of miles on the tires lately."_

 _She sighs, accepting his answer and looks back up the road. "Alright, I guess we better head back before the boss gets angry."_

 _As they start walking back Romeo grabs her hand, swinging it back and forth. "Look at it this way, we got to stretch our legs aft—ah!" Wendy turns, looking at the teen in confusion to see him balancing on one foot, holding the other up at an awkward angle. From where she stands she can make out a sliver of something sticking out from the bottom of his shoe._

 _When he almost falls over trying to pull it out she rushes up to him, allowing him to use her as support while he gently slides the sliver out. Holding it up to the bit of light seeping through the canopy she can barely make out a sliver of glass tinged with blood from having gone into Romeo's foot._

 _She frowns, taking it from him. "What is it?"_

 _Romeo shrugs, tenderly setting his foot down. "Whatever it is, it hurt like a bitch."_

 _"Wendy, stay right where you are." Both teens look to their escort in surprise only to see him balancing on one foot in the middle of the road. Vijeeter sets the foot not on the ground against his opposite leg in a perfect modicum of balance and gestures to the road. "That's not the only one. There are tons littering the road."_

 _They frown, Wendy holding up the one in her hand. "Do you know what they are, Vijeeter?"_

 _He grimaces, nodding. "Unfortunately I do, and it means nothing good."_

 _They share a look, a question rising in Romeo's head. "What do you mean?"_

 _The guard rolls his shoulders, looking around him before spinning at the waist and leaping across the area, a hand coming out to vault him again before he lands on both feet ten feet ahead of them._

 _"I'll tell you on the way back. For now, we have to hurry and get back to the others." Wendy scowls, gesturing at the road._

 _"In case you haven't noticed, Vijeeter, we're not dancers like you. We can't just dance our way around this mess."_

 _He grins, walking to the side of the road and grabbing a fallen tree branch that still has leaves. "I never said you had too. Good old ingenuity comes in handy when you can't maneuver out of a tight spot."_

 _Using the tree branch as a broom he sweeps aside the glass, the tinkling sound alerting the teens to how much there is. When he gets to them the glass is piled up three inches on both sides of the track._

 _Vijeeter throws the branch back to the side of the road and turns to look at Romeo. "Are you able to run?" The teen nods. "Good, because we have to go, now."_

 _The trio takes off running, their eyes peeled for more glass as Vijeeter continues to speak._

 _"What do you know of the Shirotsume base?"_

 _Romeo grimaces, focusing on the question instead of the pain radiating from his foot. "Um, the commanders are Seilah of Tartaros and Sol of Phantom. Seilah is a master at interrogation techniques, often partnering with the commander Kyoka of the Gallowstown base to invent, improve or apply interrogation techniques to important prisoners."_

 _Vijeeter nods. "So you've done your homework. What do you know about Sol?"_

 _This time Wendy speaks, her blood pumping at the sound of a gun being fired up ahead. "Sol is a master glassmaker. Often using different types of dirt or stone to improve his designs."_

 _The guard nods again, slowing down as they approach the last bend in the road. "Those glass needles were a mixture of their work. They're hollow so that when they break it allows air or blood to escape not stopping until it's removed. I've literally run into them before when I was following Ice on another base wipe. We managed to take down Ezel of Tartaros that time but Seilah got away."_

 _Rounding the bend they stop at the battle going on before them._

 _Bodies litter the road, blood likening to a shade of purple in the dim lighting. Gunshots are flying left and right, their teammates hiding around the cars as they fire off shots._

 _On the other side of the road, Wendy has to bite back a cry as a group twenty strong surround Natsu and his commanders, easily beginning to overpower them. Natsu issues a command and Romeo watches in feared awe as his commanders hit the deck, row after row of flames being spun out from Natsu's hands._

 _Leaping on one attacker he notices them. Even as he snaps the attacker's neck he scowls, locking eyes with Vijeeter._

 _"Get them out of here." Romeo can barely read what Natsu's saying but Vijeeter understands, grabbing both teens by a shoulder._

 _"Come on, we need to go." He tries to lead them away, get them away from a fight he knows they won't win._

 _Wendy's too stubborn, she rips her shoulder from his grip, glaring at the attackers. "No, I won't leave them."_

 _Vijeeter doesn't blink, doesn't get angry. Instead, he turns his head, ensuring no one has seen them and lowers his voice. "We have to, Wendy. It's the boss' orders. I have to ensure your safety. Each and every one of them is battle-hardened and capable of taking anything thrown at them. You two are not, not yet at least. Until then you need to be kept safe."_

 _They're running out of time. They all know this but Wendy refuses to leave. An idea comes to mind and Romeo looks at Vijeeter._

 _"What about a duck-and-cover?" The guard looks thoughtful, taking in the sight of the battle quickly turning against their team and sighs._

 _"Alright, a few shots but if it looks like it won't help we're out of here." He looks to Wendy. When she nods he turns back. "Come on, we'll help the boss, once he and the commanders are free it'll be easier."_

 _He leads them back around the bend in the road than off the road into the forest, using the sounds of fighting to pinpoint their way through the trees. Hiding in the shadows closest to the group all three prepare, Wendy and Romeo pulling the guns hiding under their clothes._

 _Romeo looks to Vijeeter, frowning when he doesn't see the guard pulling his own weapon. "Vijeeter, don't you have a weapon?"_

 _The guard smirks, tapping the bracelets on his wrists. "I do, Rome, mine are just more suited to my style."_

 _He nods, accepting the guard's answer and looks back at the fight. They wait for Vijeeter's signal. A minute later he rushes out of the forest, his arms crossed in front of him. As he approaches the group he flings his arms out, two extremely thin blades barely seen in the light._

 _They make their move, stepping out of the shade of the forest as well, each aiming to help a different man._

 _As he fires, each bullet meaning another death, Romeo watches the older man, silently admiring how he dances around the enemies, his blades leaving small but deep cuts as he moves._

 _One by one the group of attackers fall. Things start looking up, especially so when he comes back to back to a fire-wielding, pissed off Natsu._

 _The pinkette growls, swinging a right hook in the same moment he looks at Romeo. "I thought I told you three to get out of here?"_

 _Romeo shrugs, aiming over his mentor's shoulder to take out an enemy. "Wendy decided she didn't want to leave. While Vijeeter and I can see this is most likely gonna end badly I'd rather not see her go running in full tilt by herself."_

 _At that moment the girl in question appears for a total of three seconds, her pistol in the mouth of an enemy and a knife she picked up slicked red._

 _Natsu grunts, ducking as Gajeel throws an enemy over them. "You two might be able to handle yourselves but there's too many of them, Romeo." He turns, socking the guy coming up behind the trainee. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and her. You mean too much to us to see you end up where this is going."_

 _The crowd is thinning, the others becoming more clearly seen in the gaps. Romeo frowns, firing his gun off his side even as he turns to Natsu. "What are you talking about? Where do you think this is going?"_

 _He's knocked back, the flames going out on his fists as he wipes his lip. The enemy he's facing steps forward and Natsu glares at him._

" _Rome, take a look around you. Do you see anyone besides our side with a lethal weapon?" The teen shakes his head, shooting the attacker while Natsu reignites his already blistering fists. "That's because they want to take us alive. They planned this, Rome, and down to detail at that."_

 _Why he doesn't use his weapon instead of his fists, Romeo doesn't understand. Not until he spots the discarded piece lying on the ground ten feet away. He rushes over grabbing it just as a group of five converge on the pinkette._

" _Salamander!" Romeo tosses the weapon, Natsu shaking his fists out in enough time to catch it, and within a minute the five are all dead at his feet._

" _Reinforcements!" The group looks up at Wendy's call, the hope that had been blooming quickly burning out at the sight of the trucks pulling up the road._

 _In their distraction Romeo watches an attacker get a quick shot at Wendy, a blow to the head that sends her crumpling to the ground. He swallows, looking back at his mentor._

 _Loyalty demands he stays and fights. Love says he grabs her and goes. Natsu's grim eyes meet his and his mentor nods. "Go, Rome, take her and go. We'll give you cover."_

 _Romeo nods, firing his last shot. "I promise, Salamander." He rushes forward and grabs Wendy, throwing the girl over his shoulder as he makes for the tree line._

 _Natsu turns back, looking through the swarm of attackers until he finds Vijeeter. "Vijeeter, get out here. Your time is done."_

 _The guard nods, pulling away even as Natsu's commanders reach him, their backs to each other. Gajeel grins, Gray scowls, and Natsu himself glares at the attackers. "Right, Boss, who's leading the score?"_

 _The leader pushes aside his worries, using Metal's question to clear his mind and he grins. "You're slacking, Metal. Ice, you're doing no better. It's time to show these pricks how Dragons fight."_

 _Within the trees Romeo watches a wall of flames lick at the trees, the sweltering heat causing sweat to bead his brow. From the flames, Vijeeter appears, his blades returned to their sheathes as he meets up with the trainees._

" _Come on, Rome, we need to get out of here before they can send a splinter group after us."_

 _Cries of pain, cries of rage, the roar of the flames. It doesn't fade from Romeo's hearing, not until they're deep in the forest where another sound takes it over. Romeo stops, turning back the way they came._

 _Vijeeter looks at him. "Romeo, come on, we have to keep moving."_

 _The teen shakes his head, turning back to the older man. "Sorry, I thought I heard something." He shifts Wendy on his back, having moved her to be more comfortable and Vijeeter takes notice._

" _Why don't I carry her for a little while?" Romeo's hesitant about letting her go but he nods anyway._

 _The guard steps around, grabbing first one of her arms than the other and smoothly transitions her over to his own back allowing the trainee a break as they continue walking._

 _Behind them, Romeo hears something crashing through the undergrowth in their general direction. He looks up at Vijeeter. The guard shifts Wendy to a better grip and starts jogging._

 _Silently the teen follows him, worry beginning to gnaw at him._

 _While they've been walking a dull roar has gradually been building, their hearing finally picking it up above the sound of the ever increasing noise of their pursuers._

 _It takes another five minutes of jogging before they discover the source: a river yawning twenty feet wide and a series of whitewater rapids. Vijeet pauses on the edge, looking down the short cliff they stand on then to the other side._

 _He goes pale, turning to look back into the forest where they can barely make out the attackers' gear._

" _Rome, listen and listen well." Romeo glances up at the man giving him a stiff nod. The dancer tilts his head to the water. "This river, it rolls quite a ways on. Where we're at, it's not an easy spot, but if you can get past these rapids it shouldn't be hard for you to swim yourself and Wendy to the other side."_

 _Romeo openly stares at him in shock. Vijeeter grins, slowly setting Wendy down. "You didn't think I grew up in Magnolia, did you? Igneel was the one who brought me up from the backwater hole I was born in and made me a part of the crew."_

 _There are shouts in the forest, the crashing centering in on the clearing they're standing in. Vijeeter looks up, then back at him, pushing Wendy into his hands. "I promise, once you get further down the river you'll be okay, but you have to go now."_

 _His words shake the teen from his trance and he nods hurriedly picking up the unconscious girl and turning to face the river. Vijeeter turns, pulling his twin blades from the bracelets as he slides into a fighting stance._

" _Go, I'll hold them off!"_

 _Romeo utters a prayer to the gods and jumps, tucking Wendy's head to his shoulder as their feet touch the water._

"After that, I don't remember much besides feeling like I was thrown through a washing machine a few hundred times." As Romeo finishes Wendy frowns, looking around the room.

"So then how did we end up here?"

Unconsciously his thumb runs over her fingers, soothing he of his worry and her of her panic. He frowns. "From what the doctor said some fishermen found us passed out on the riverbank. They packed up and brought us here."

Wendy hums, laying her head back on the pillow. "Have you been able to get in touch with Heart and the crew?"

"Unfortunately no. Our coms got wrecked in the river and I'm worried that PhanTar is looking for us." He shakes his head, watching as her eyes begin to drift closed.

Suddenly she lifts her head up, pointing at the pad and pencil on the table beside her bed. "Hand me that. Heart and Titania gave me an address you can send a letter to."

As he gets up to grab it he arches an eyebrow. "Did they know something like this was gonna happen?"

"Romeo, we're talking about the leader of arguably the largest mafia in Fiore and her partner who didn't earn her codename for being soft and stupid. They have contingency plans within contingency plans. Hell, if I didn't feel like I ran two triathlons in a day I'd probably hack a computer and use the back door they left for me to send a message straight to Heart." He ducks his head in embarrassment and she sighs, jotting the code Erza had given her when she started as a trainee. "It's not your fault. They're extremely paranoid which seeing as PhanTar set up such an intricate ambush on a backroad after following us for who knows how long I don't blame them.

He nods, taking the pad of paper and pen from her and she lays back down. "Alright, Wends, I'll take care of this, you just get your rest."

A soft snore meets his response and he chuckles, turning out the lights as he leaves.

 _ **XxX**_

She scowls, her swords crossed above her to hold off her opponent. Her back is bent, her knees even more so as she tries to keep herself off the floor. After all, hitting the floor means being left open to the enemy.

"Come on, Heart, you can do better than this." Lucy snarls at the remark, leaning back and pushing forward causing her opponent to step back.

Her opponent, a six-foot-two-inch tan-skinned man with bright red hair cornrowed in crosses over his head lowers his dual swords. He frowns, eyeing her through lime green glasses.

"You're not trying hard enough."

She throws her hands in the air, her swords following the gesture. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing, Cancer? I'm trying as hard as I can."

Cancer arches an eyebrow, returning his swords to their sheaths on his hips. "As hard as you can, or as hard as you think you can, Ebi? Heart, there is a difference between trying with all your might and trying as hard as you think you can."

Lucy glares at the master swordsman but he doesn't flinch, more than used to her short temper. She turns away, her swords falling low as she sighs. "I really am trying, it just doesn't seem enough."

Even though her voice is low, he hears it. "Ebi, I'm gonna suggest something and I want you to listen." She snorts and he crosses his arms over his chest. "Glare, snort, snarl all you want. I've been with you since the beginning, all of us have. I know you have a lot on your plate, Ebi. I know you have a lot to worry about but when you enter my sparring room you leave it all at the door."

She rolls her shoulders seriously considering his words before she sheaths her swords turning back to him. "My apologies, Cancer, I hadn't realized they've been weighing me down as much as they are."

Cancer's expression softens. "There's the Ebi I know. I'll see you back here for training day after tomorrow. Sagi wants my help at the archery range since business has picked up."

Lucy nods, looking up when there's a knock on one of the double doors to see Erza standing there stone-faced. Immediately picking up on the tension she looks at Cancer. "Would you mind giving us a minute?"

He nods, walking out the door with a respectful nod to the swordswoman. When he's gone she looks to her commander.

"What's up?"

To her surprise, Erza holds up a white envelope. "You'll never believe where I just got a letter from or who it's from."

Lucy's chest tightens either in anticipation or worry she's not sure. She arches an eyebrow. "Let's hear it."

The commander clears her throat, turning the letter over. "From Wendy Marvel at thirty-six twenty Red Lizard Lane, Tenrou City."

Lucy's eyes go wide, immediately recognizing the code, and she stalks over snatching the letter from Erza. She rips it open, scanning it over before she remembers how to speak.

"It's from Romeo, says the team was ambushed, he and Wendy escaped and are hiding in Tenrou City."

Erza frowns. "What do you wanna do?"

The blonde shakes her head. "It depends, did you look up this address?"

"It belongs to the city hospital."

She folds up the letter, returning it to the envelope, her expression serious. "Looks like we're flying to Tenrou. Call the sisters and pack your bags, Titania. We have some trainees to find."

* * *

 **And so, here we are. We've arrived at the final plot twist. Gods, it hurts. I started this story in 2016, it's 2018, a year and three months this story has gone on. We've been through hell and back with the crew and now it's coming to the end.**

 ***coughs* Anyway, I've done enough breaking down lately. What did y'all think of the ambush? I actually had a lot of fun writing it, even if it did kinda drive me bonkers with the specifics.**

 **Karsyn, Truth be told, Elfman was in there just to make people laugh. While I was connecting people to songs Elfman just stuck to Barbie so I was like to hell with it, Elfman you singing Barbie. I'm glad to hear you enjoy the story so much though.**

 **Sofsof2015, Remember this: For every ending there is a beginning. And hell, *looks around before whispering* there may even be a sequel. **

**Katie, did this chapter answer your question?**

 **Pixie Pixel! I'm actually really surprised you noticed it. Every song I chose was picked for a reason. They resonate with each character and if you pay attention to the lyrics you'll notice they also resonate with the story itself. My personal favorites were Home and I'm a believer. When it came to The Rest of Us and Soldier it was kind of a toss up between Loke and Gray but I decided that Gray's loyalty works better with soldier while Loke, being just a foot soldier works better with The Rest of Us. When it came to jumping between the girls, that's actually the effect I wanted, the video being seen through each of their eyes. I'll have to check out that song you told me, I keep forgetting to.**

 **Alrighty, I think that's it for this week y'all.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	40. Kings and Queens

***clears throat* Warning y'all ahead of time. This chapter and next chapter are gonna be particularly short. Blame... ah hell blame Jokul Frosti for all I care. they're just gonna be short.**

* * *

Chapter 40

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"I wonder why the queen is the only one allowed to move in any direction." Romeo hums, his eyes on the board in between them. When he spots his next move he shrugs, using his rook to knock off one of Wendy's bishops.

"You forget that the king can move in any direction as well." He looks up at her, grinning at her thoughtful look.

It's been a week since Wendy woke up and he sent off that letter but as much as he worries about the crew finding them, his happiness that his girlfriend is getting better outweighs the worry.

She shrugs, moving a pawn further across the board. "The king might be able to move in any direction but you forget that he can only move one space at a time. The queen can move in any direction any amount of tiles."

While it's his turn he's stumped. In all their talking Wendy has managed to best his defense with a good frontal attack leaving him on the run to protect his king with a handful of pawns, his queen, and a rook.

Noticing an opening in her defense he grins. "That might be true, Wends, but it takes more than just one piece to win a game."

As he goes to move the piece there's a knock on the door causing both to stop and look up when the doctor walks in.

The doctor is short, topping out at about five foot even. Evergreen eyes framed by pale blonde locks shine in excitement as she looks upon the teens.

"Ah, Wendy, I was hoping you'd be up." The white feather jewelry she wears around her ears move when she smiles, a weird feature both teens find amusing.

Wendy smiles in return. "Yeah, I actually feel great."

The doctor nods. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. That concussion was a nasty one if I say so myself." She pauses, looking at the two and frowns. "Now, I know you two have been keeping quiet and trying to avoid attention so I thought I'd let you know there are visitors here to see you."

Both teens tense, sharing a look and Romeo turns to the doctor. "Doc, would it be alright if I met them first?"

She nods. "Of course, follow me and I'll take you to them."

He leaves the room, following the doctor and Wendy focuses on the board trying to keep her worry down. While she won't admit it to herself, let alone Romeo, she's scared. Scared that PhanTar will find them. Scared of what happened to her brother and the others. But most of all she's scared of what will happen if her mentor doesn't learn of their whereabouts.

She looks over the pieces, already planning her next move when long smooth white fingers move one of Romeo's pieces taking out her king.

"I thought I taught you better than to do a frontal attack." Slowly her eyes travel up the fingers, over the hand, and up the pale arm to the Lucy's grinning face.

Wendy smiles, reaching forward to grab Lucy in a hug and the leader reciprocates it, sniffing back a tear.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you're here."

The leader rubs her back, humming a soft tune. "And I, you. We were so worried when we lost communication to the team."

Lucy pulls away allowing Wendy to see Mirajane, Lisanna, and Erza all standing in the door. She sits down where Romeo had been sitting before and gives the bluenette a look.

"While I'm glad you're doing okay you do realize I'm not the only one who was worried."

Wendy whimpers giving her a look. "Heart, I'm nineteen, I don't need pampering."

Her mentor grins. "That's what makes it even better."

Mira giggles, watching her co-commander and sister rush toward the bluenette and she waits until they're completely occupied with smothering Wendy before she slips out of the room.

Down the dingy white hall, she finds Romeo talking to the doctor in front of the nurse's station. Her heels click on the tile, signaling her approach and Romeo turns to her in confusion.

"She-Devil, I thought you'd be in there with the others?"

She smiles, looking at the doctor. "Wendy will get enough coddling between the three of them. Maybe you should go help your girlfriend while I talk to the doctor."

He nods, picking up the hidden order and jogs down the hall. Mira turns to the doctor, a fake smile in place.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The doctor clears her throat, offering a hand. "Sorry about that, I'm Doctor Mavis Vermillion."

Mira takes the hand, giving Mavis a sturdy shake. "It's nice to know someone as sweet as yourself has been taking care of our Romeo and Wendy."

A noise comes from Mavis' throat and she gestures down the hall. "Why don't we take this conversation somewhere away from prying ears?"

The assassin follows the shorter woman down the hall into a small lounge-like area and shuts the door, locking it so no one can walk in. When the lock clicks her expression falls to a scowl and she turns to the doctor.

"Now, Mavis, I'm sure you are smart. You know who we are, who those trainees are and yet you have not called the police. Why?"

Mavis pours a cup of coffee setting it aside so as to not give Mira any hint of a mistaken action. Then she pours her own, fixing it up as she gathers her thoughts.

"I assure you, She-Devil, I was very surprised when those two wound up in my E.R. News of the Draco Cor/PhanTar war has spread even into the furthest reaches of this city." She pauses watching the assassin move to make up her cup of coffee. When Mira settles into one of the seats she resumes. "I also knew that if I was to raise the alarm the war would fall onto this city and I don't particularly want that. Nor do I want Draco Cor's rage for releasing information on what I'm guessing to be two important people?"

Sensing no malevolence behind the question Mira nods, her expression stoic. "You'd be correct."

Mavis eyes the assassin. "When those two made their way into my E.R. they were both suffering from severe hypothermia, her skull was fractured, and he had a through and through in between the seventh and eighth rib on his left side which caused some minor blood loss. That's not adding in the innumerable bruises and contusions that came from traveling the Hakobe."

Mira's stoic expression breaks a fraction of a second, long enough for Mavis to question whether she'd seen it or not. Once it's sealed she turns a burrowing gaze onto the doctor.

"You've explained why it would be irresponsible to alert the police for the city's sake but you still didn't answer my question. These are two kids, barely out of their teens showing up on your doorstep beat to hell and back but instead of outting them you helped them heal and kept them hidden until they could contact us. Why did you do it?"

The doctor sighs, setting her coffee down. "I can see why people fear you, She-Devil, you're a terrifying person when you choose to be. However, I've experienced much scarier things than you. I've seen entire families murdered, I've participated in more surgeries than I can count, and I've seen more people die then I wish I had to."

She looks up, giving Mira a level look. "Draco Cor and the Love and Lucky bank company have been a big reason why this hospital has been able to help the people of this city. When I saw that heart tattoo on Wendy and the Draco Cor tattoo on Romeo I knew that if the alarm was raised the wrong kind of trouble would come to this city. Trouble this city and those kids don't need. That's why only myself and a handful of E.R. staff have seen to them and why Wendy is still here besides her injuries."

Mira's shoulders relax, telling the doctor she's said the right thing. However, it's the assassin's next action that surprises Mavis.

Her lips lift in a small genuine smile.

"I must commend you, Mavis." She gets up, moving to stand only a foot or two away from the doctor. "You see, I and my sister were brought for one reason and one reason only. If news of our trainees' whereabouts were to reach public ear we were to erase the existence of anyone who helped that information get out, so I commend you, Doctor Vermillion for being wise enough to not test our fury. Now if Wendy is well enough to leave we will be getting out of your hair."

For all her words the doctor is still intimidated by Mira's presence though she does well to hide it. She nods, throwing the empty cup in the trash. "I'll print up her discharge papers."

Mira walks to the door, the doctor following her out into the hall. From there Mira returns to the room, walking in to find Lucy and Wendy playing a game of chess while Erza looks on. In the corner, Lisanna and Romeo are having their own conversation.

She leans against the wall, overlooking the game as Lucy scowls taking her rook off the board. "I thought I taught you better than that, Wendy."

The bluenette giggles, wiggling her brows at her mentor. "What's the matter, Heart, can't take a cheap but honest trick?"

"Oh really?" Suddenly Lucy grins, using her remaining knight to leap Wendy's queen and take out her king. "I've told you time and time again. Trickery will only get you so far. You still play so typically, a full-on frontal attack to start out with then resorting to trickery when you realize you're out of moves."

Wendy's stunned, not thinking it possible her mentor swiped her victory from under her nose. Lucy clucks her tongue shaking her head.

"Wendy, a frontal attack will only get you so far. Sometimes you need to take a step back and plan a counter attack." Romeo perks up at this, looking at the blonde with intrigue.

"Like what you're planning in retaliation for PhanTar ambushing us, Heart?"

Lucy nods, her eyes focused on resetting the chess pieces. "Aye, add what you've told us to what we already know and we're able to adjust the plans accordingly to come back at those asshats with a swift, brutal, and hopefully end-all counter-attack that'll leave Fiore and the wannabes reeling for years to come."

Erza frowns. "The counter-attack will be brutal, that I can vouch for myself, but there will still be wannabes that want to take us down. The best we can hope to get out of this is making them wary to try anything."

The blonde gives her a pointed look, deadpanning as she speaks. "You just can't let me dream, can you Titania?"

She chuckles, patting Lucy on the shoulder. "No, someone's gotta keep your feet chained to the ground."

"Spoilsport." Erza grins, a gleam in her eye.

"Spoilt princess."

"Spoiled milk."

"Sour onion."

"Rot—" Lucy cuts off her retort hearing a knock at the door. Everyone turns to look, watching as Mavis steps in. She clears her throat, holding up the papers.

"Sorry if I was interrupting, I just brought Wendy's discharge papers by." She walks over, giving the bluenette a pointed look. "Now I want you to pay attention because if you get into too much trouble too soon it could irritate the fracture and cause worse problems for you."

Wendy nods and Mavis holds up one hand, ticking points off on her fingers. "It'll take a couple more weeks before the fracture is healed so no wrestling or anything that can agitate it. The exhaustion you've been experiencing will continue for about another week or two. Keep an eye out for headaches, you haven't experienced them so far but they can still pop up, this goes for nausea as well. You'll experience bouts of dizziness if you get up or move too quickly so pace yourself." She smiles. "Other than that you should be okay. If anything does pop up make sure to see your regular physician for the symptoms."

The bluenette grins. "Thank you, Doctor Mavis."

With that, she turns, giving the ladies a nod before she swiftly leaves the room. When she's sure the doctor is out of earshot Wendy looks at Mira, her lips curled in a pout.

"You scared her. Why do you always have to scare the nice ones?"

Mira giggles. "I didn't scare her, I just got my point across."

Wendy rolls her eyes, pointing to a duffel bag Lisanna had brought. "Sure, Mira. Can you hand me that bag so I change and we can get out of here?"

* * *

 **Scary Mira anyone? I had way too much fun writing Scary Mira this chapter.**

 **Katie , the action will pick up. There are just a couple things that need to be covered first.**

 **Shana , Aye sir!**

 **Pixie Pixel, *eyeroll* I had a feeling you'd connect the two. Remember, you aint the only fan of that movie. Once, again, I'm sorry about how short this chapter is.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	41. Our Past Defines Our Future

**Back story time! I probably could've thrown this in with last chapter since they're still in Tenrou but by the time I had this written my beta had already done last chapter.**

 **Also, while I'm thinking about it. I've been planning sort of a prequel oneshot. What do y'all think?**

* * *

Chapter 41

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Brown eyes follow the city skyline. Admiration for the beauty of a town equally bound by mankind and nature welling within. When her eyes land on the massive tree that gives the city it's name she turns, looking to her mentor.

"Lucy?"

The blonde hums, looking up from her com. "Yeah, Wendy?"

"Why isn't this city as affected by the crew war?"

Lucy frowns. "I'm not following."

Wendy gestures out the window, drawing the blonde's attention to the streets. "There are no signs of turf fights, no insignias on the street corners. I mean there's the usual drug dealer but there's no sign of crew activity."

She smiles knowingly, leaning toward the bluenette. "Do you wanna know why?"

Wendy nods and Lucy leans over the front seat, whispering something to Erza. The commander chuckles and before the trainee knows it, the car is turning down a side street.

Lucy leans back, looking at Wendy. "I'd say it's time you two learn about the origins of the crews."

Her response leaves the bluenette even more confused however she knows that no amount of pestering will convince her mentor to explain so she leans back, watching as they get closer and closer to the tree.

About ten minutes later the car comes to a stop in front of a boarded up abandoned building on the outskirts of town. Wendy slides out of the car, keeping her eyes on the building as a wave of dizziness hits her.

"You okay, Wendy?" She nods, looking up at Romeo.

"Yeah, just gotta give me a second." As she waits for the bout to go away Erza and Lucy come to stand in front of them.

The blonde looks over, eyeing the sisters leaning against the second car. "She-Devil, Ghost, keep an eye on the cars. We shouldn't be long." Mira nods and Lucy turns to the trainees. "You okay, Wendy?"

Wendy grins. "Yeah, I'm good now."

Lucy turns, walking down the alley and the group of four follows, their eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

The bluenette for certain is on edge. She's already seen one ambush on her family, she doesn't want to have to see another. She pulls up the sleeves of her hoodie, allowing the heat gathered to dissipate and her better use of her hands and arms.

Romeo notices her anxious behavior and frowns, taking careful measures to walk in step with her. He leans over, his arm brushing hers and she jumps turning to looking at him in surprise.

He grimaces, holding out a hand to grab her. "Wends, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Romeo." She smiles, though it feels fake to him and he eyes her once more before the sound of metal scraping against metal draws their attention. Both look to see Lucy and Erza lifting a metal hatch, the former handing it to the latter before jumping into the hole in the ground.

A few seconds later Lucy's head pops out of the hole, her eyes on them. "You two coming or what? We didn't have to stop for this lesson you know."

The trainees blush and Wendy pulls away from Romeo, approaching her mentor. "Sorry, Heart. What is this place?"

Romeo's not the only one who notices the change in the bluenette. It doesn't take much for a spike of worry to rise in both Titania and her mentor. Lucy gives the bluenette an odd look but it's gone before Romeo can decide if he actually saw it.

"Come inside and I'll tell you."

In the amount of time it takes for Erza to tie up the hatch with a rusted chain both trainees have already disappeared in the passageway with the leader. She follows them, turning on her com to give more light to the pitch black tunnel. There's a squeal in front of her and she bites back a grin when she realizes she made one of the trainees' jump.

The tunnel isn't much—merely two walls, a ceiling, a floor of brick. It's what's ten feet into the tunnel that holds their attention. The trainees are stunned quiet, looking over the walls of the basement filled to look like a man cave.

Lucy turns, setting her com on the table to reflect off the metal shade attached to the ceiling. When Erza does the same with hers the trainees stare at the dusty room in confusion.

From the old sagging couch to the pictures pinned beside a target with a knife still sticking in an outer ring. On the opposite wall a map of Fiore is sprawled across one wall, black and red scribbles centered around different towns.

"Wendy, Romeo," Lucy begins after a minute, drawing the trainees' attention back to their leader and mentor. She waves a hand, gesturing to the room. "Welcome to base of the crew once known as Fairy Tail."

Seeing their confused expression she gives them a small smile. "Yeah, I know. When my father told me that line I was just as if not more confused than you two. I was just learning how to fight when he brought me to this city. He said that in order to move into the future you must know your past. I was confused just like you are and I said to him as much. I already knew my past, that I was hiding from some crew that was out for my head."

She leans against the table, folding her hands in her lap and shakes her head. "In anything you do, your past guides you. It's much the same with the crew. Makarov Dreyar, Jude Heartfilia, Igneel Dragneel, Weisslogia Eucliffe, and Skiadrum Cheney were the founders of a small crew that created and maintained order in this city. At the time the crew came together this town was drowning in crime. The police were on anyone and everyone's payroll, innocent people were dying every day, and all for what? Just a couple of bucks."

Erza walks around, sitting beside Lucy as she too listens to the story she's heard before.

"After a fire broke out and killed thirty-five people Makarov Dreyar, the only uncorrupted detective on the force, decided enough was enough. He met with an up and coming lawyer, a mercenary, a banker, and a real estates men. They'd all lost someone or seen someone die in the increasing violence on the streets so they agreed to work together to take it down." She bows her head, her shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth.

"I'll tell you, when I first heard this I couldn't believe it myself. How could five nobodies change the town for the better?"

The teens share a look and Wendy frowns, deciding to answer. "Was it because of their anonymity?"

Lucy grins. "Yes, it was exactly because no one knew them that they were able to do what they did. At the time it was just the five of them so everyone had to do their part. Igneel was the one who redirected the weaponry, often going after the small gangs to take theirs and wipe them out at the same time. Weisslogia would redirect the money, pushing it to be dropped off at random spots in the city where Skiradrum would pick it up and take it to one of the many estates he was supposed to be selling. When it came to the legalities and paperwork my father was a mastermind, often finding loopholes within loopholes to out-maneuver their opponents." She arches an eyebrow, leaning toward them.

"Care to guess what Makarov did?"

Romeo looks thoughtful. After a minute he turns to Lucy. "Makarov was the detective, he would've had every chance to get his hands on any cases that came up involving the other four and destroy them."

The blonde nods. "He kept the police from interfering but he also did something else. Skiadrum and Weisslogia would often go around the poorer neighborhoods and hand out food, or clothes, or necessities or even money to some who needed the financial help. Igneel would go along with them and at a discreet distance would take as much proof as Makarov needed to turn on the corrupt cops in the force. When it went to court Father always made sure he at least had a hand in making sure they were sent to jail."

Wendy's eyes go wide with a revelation. "Like what the crew does now. With all the help we hand out in the city and why Laxus keeps a tight grip on the police department."

Her mentor nods, approval clear in her eyes. "Yes, but that's not all. Through all their dealings they began to rack up a little bit of side profit. They knew what would happen if they let greed take over so Makarov has Skiadrum put the money into physical assets—this building above our heads was one of them. Now that they had an actual base a few people started coming out of the woodworks, wanting to help them clean up the streets." She grins. "That's when Igneel started teaching them how to use firearms and the ilk. Father told me of one time Skiadrum tried to fire a gun and ended up being knocked on his ass for it, after that he was only allowed to use knives."

She closes her eyes, tilting her head back a degree before she continues.

"It was then they decided they were gonna name their gang Fairy Tail, because Fairies were supposed to be good luck and Igneel thought it'd be funny to see how shocked their enemies would be after they showed them how deadly a Fairy could be." She sighs, opening her eyes to look at the trainees once more. "They continued this way for almost a decade, in which time Makarov rose in the ranks to police chief, Father combined businesses with Weisslogia and opened a small bank called Love and Lucky."

"What happened to Skiadrum?" Lucy arches an eyebrow and Wendy crosses her arms over her chest. "What happened to Skiadrum after they opened the bank?"

Lucy sighs, hunching forward. "That's just it. Things about there get a little confusing. Even after reading all of Father's remaining notes all I can gather is that another crew moved into town, they wanted to absorb Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail wouldn't let them. There was something about Skiadrum, an Atlas, and someone Father called Sprig dying in a fire but after that," She shrugs. "The best I could tell was Makarov had the bank moved to Magnolia for safety, and Fairy Tail was forced to disband."

She stands up, straightening her shoulders and shoots the teens a level look. "I tell this story as a warning and as a lesson. Your past, your choices, define your future. Choices made in the name of the crew are even more so because they can change things for many years to come. Draco Cor, Love and Lucky, it's only purpose is to help those who can't help themselves. When the leadership of this crew comes to you two I hope you'll know the right choices to make to continue helping the unfortunate."

 _ **XxX**_

The sound of a heavy door slamming closed wakes him up, followed closely by the sound of heels tapping on the stone floors double time. He's surprised he still has feeling enough in his fingers for them to twitch. They've hung above him for so long...

The heels stop. He tilts his head, trying to narrow in on their location. After all, they might've taken his sight from him but they haven't taken his hearing.

A soft giggle from his right gains his attention seconds before a hand crawls over his shoulder down his bare chest.

"Salamander," Her voice though it would sound like honey only sounds like acid to him. "Tell us what we want to know and we'll put you and your monkeys out of their misery."

He grins, lifting his head in her direction. "You still think I'm gonna tell you anything, Kyoka?" The taunt would be better used if his voice wasn't hoarse from a lack of water.

She snarls, her nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw five lines of blood. "Tell us how to take down Heart, Salamander!"

Natsu bites his tongue, willing the pain away before he spits the blood at her. Judging by her screech it hit its mark.

"Fuck off. I'll tell you nothing."

Kyoka walks away, her heels tapping out a total of ten steps. Five away, five back. This time he can feel a great heat near his left hip.

When she speaks this time, the smirk she wears is clear. "Since you won't be a good Dragon I guess we'll just have to see how you handle being branded with your own fire."

His back arches off the pole he's strapped too when the brand meets his skin. His mouth falls open in a silent scream. After a minute Kyoka removes the brand, once more walking five steps away.

His head spins. Sweat soaks the blindfold. His body aches from hunger, from pain, from exhaustion. He lets his head fall to his chest, taking deep breaths to force down the bile climbing his throat.

"How do we take down Heart?"

Though he can't see he still closes his eyes, focusing on the image of Lucy and the girls. With that image he reminds himself why he has to stay strong, why he can't crumble or give into the pain.

Natsu shakes his head, snarling at the woman. "Brand me, torture me all you want, Kyoka, you're not getting anything from me."

She clicks her tongue, walking away from him. "I thought you'd be like that so I brought something new for us to play with today."

Dread crawls down his spine. Each time she's said it since their captivity had begun it's left each of his men and him writhing in agony for hours. This time is no different.

Kyoka walks around to his side and jabs a syringe straight into his jugular. After a minute she snickers, deciding to fill the silence.

"You should already be starting to feel the effects. How the smallest pain feels as if you've been steamrolled." She demonstrates this by pinching him. He cries out, unable to stop himself at the sudden excruciating burst of pain.

As she walks away once more he sends out one thought and only one thought before her next round of pain. _Gods, give me the strength to protect them._

* * *

 ***clears throat* yeah I'm just gonna go and yeah, bye.**

 **Katiekat, always happy to help.**

 **Shana , *chuckles* you have no idea. Wait until you see what happens when Light and Shadow come back into the picture.**

 **Pixie Pixel! *whistles innocently* actually *reads review again* If it comes up again I'm gonna steal your excerpt. That's actually really good... why do you not write? Also, i do believe we've just hit a new level if you're able to guess the next chapter so well. Normally it's you giving me a well done but this time I commend you on a guess well written.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	42. Idiots Leading Idiots

**I do believe it's been long enough a few other characters may have slipped your minds. Well now that they're back in Magnolia I do believe it's time to refresh your memories. Go read and I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 42

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief feeling the plane touch down. We're finally back in Magnolia.

Looking over at Romeo gently shaking Wendy to wake her it leaves a bittersweet taste in my mouth. We shouldn't just have the trainees coming home. It should be everyone on the team. Vijeeter, Max, Bickslow, Warren, Elfman, Loke, Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu should all be coming home.

Instead, they're held captive in some PhanTar base most likely being tortured for information. The worst part is there's _nothing I can do_. Plans have to be made, information has to be gathered, numbers have to be counted and that takes time.

Time I fear they don't have.

A hand settles on my shoulder and I look up. Erza gives me a small smile and I try to reciprocate the gesture, even if she can see through it.

She tilts her head to the open door. "The cars are ready, you can sulk when we get back to base."

I can't help it. I childishly stick my tongue out at her. She shakes her head, turning to the exit. Grabbing the bag at my feet I follow her. One last look over the cabin to ensure nothing is left behind and I step out the hatch, jogging down the steps to where the cars are parked.

Not to toot my own horn or nothing but Dad could claim starting the crew all he wanted. Buying the jet under the bank name for personal and business flights was worth it. Especially when three of the women that travel with me the most are loaded to the teeth with weapons.

It's a lot easier to fly when I don't have to worry about Erza or one of the sisters being grabbed by airport security for some knife—or sword in Erza's case—they forgot to remove or leave at home.

Speaking of which. I grin, walking past the red-head and grab one of the hilts barely peeking out from her belt. She jerks in surprise looking up at me.

I wink, twirling the saber in one hand. "Lose something, Titania?"

She rolls her eyes, turning back to fixing the luggage. As she slams the trunk closed she looks at me. "I didn't lose anything but you, Heart, are about to lose some fingers if you don't give me back my sword."

"Is that what you think?" The smile I give her is almost sickly sweet. Sweet enough to make the taunt appear darker then it would.

She smirks, setting one iron fist on her hip. "I know for a certainty my leader will be fingerless if she doesn't hand me back my sword."

The familiar game is a fun one and I grin as I point the weapon at her. "I am insulted at your lack of respect for your superiors. I challenge you to a blood brawl at a date and time of my picking."

Really it just means we get to spar until our arms feel like they're gonna fall off and the first to say uncle has to pay for Cana's supply of alcohol for the next year. At this point in time, she has to pay for a full three years. I might also add that if she manages to defeat me I must pay for all three years since well, I kinda pay it anyway. The damn drunkard.

She bows with a flourish, her eyes absolutely evil. "As you wish, my leader, I shall do my best to defeat thy own great skill."

Off to my right the passenger side window in the first car rolls down and Mira leans out, giggling at Erza. "Laying it on a little too thick, don't ya think, Titania?"

We both roll our eyes and I toss the saber back to the red-head, turning to climb into the seat behind Mira.

"I don't know, She-Devil, I think Titania wasn't schmoozing enough." I lean back against the door, looking at where Romeo is poking his head in between the seats.

"Excuse me, I don't think anyone asked the trainee." His mouth opens in shock and I grin, leaning forward until my face is three inches in front of his. "In fact, She-Devil, I do believe this trainee could use a little sparring time with you and Titania to be reminded where he sits on the totem pole."

Mira laughs. Well, it's more of an evil cackle but it does its job. Romeo goes pale, visibly trembling at the idea of fighting both simultaneously.

He audibly swallows. "H-Heart, I meant no o-of-offense."

This time both of us laugh and I ruffle his hair. "Relax, Romeo, you're not in any trouble. We're just messing with you."

Hearing this the teen visibly deflates, the seat cushions the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor. When he recovers from his mini heart-attack he glares at me.

"For being named after the symbol of love and kindness you sure are cruel."

The engine turns over and I lean my head back against the window, letting my eyes slide closed. After all, it's a half hour ride to the base so why not grab a cat nap before we have to get into planning the big things?

"Because in this business you don't live unless you learn how to give as good as you receive."

From there the car goes quiet. I'll give it to Romeo, he's learned a lot since we first took him in but it's times like now where his naivety comes to light. I'm slowly learning—especially as of recently—that while Wendy is a good thinker she's more of a doer. Romeo, on the other hand, is the opposite, he'll think things through and while that's a good thing it does have its drawbacks of allowing for an opponent to be underestimated.

Typically Wendy's go-getter attitude would counter Romeo's underestimates if it wasn't for the fact that she doesn't _listen_. Sure, the wild-child listens to her superiors—following orders to the letter and sometimes above requirements—she just doesn't listen to her peers.

I.e. Romeo who is supposed to be her teammate.

So my current dilemma of trying to figure out how to demolish the last of the PhanTar crew is peaked with a rather annoying problem that we really should've fixed when Natsu and I first made the two of them partners.

I sigh. Indeed what they say is true. Hindsight is twenty/twenty.

What I need now is a way to get them to understand that in order to be a team they need to co-operate as a team. As far as what Natsu told me from Onibus they're able to plan and organize just about as well as Mira and Lisanna do. That in itself is a terrifying thought because those sisters almost seem to be of one brain sometimes.

The execution of their plans is where the liabilities lie. They don't listen to each other. Usually, Romeo just lets Wendy do what she wants and makes sure no one stabs her in the back.

Good in some situations. Not so much in most.

Which means I'm still at square one. I groan, running a hand down my face. "Fuck me."

"No thanks, I'd rather not have an angry dragon coming after me."

I smirk, cracking open an eyelid to look at the back of Mira's seat and her. "While it would be fun to see what would happen if we went there, I'd rather not have Laxus bring the police force down on me for cheating with his woman."

That shuts her up. Okay, okay, I might know a little more than I should but seriously their relationship is one of the more known ones. Among the council that is. She's a master assassin so she knows how to hide her tracks pretty well—if not the bite marks every so often.

Anyway, I'm off track.

I still have no idea what to do with Wendy and Romeo.

Coordination. Cooperation. Consideration. And the ability to listen to each other. Those are the pillars of being a good team. I know those two would be a good team. Hell, they _are_ a good team. They just need to figure out that it's a team effort.

As I listen to the traffic passing by outside the window an idea comes to mind. At first, I ignore it because it seems so ridiculous but after thinking it over a few more times I begin to like it and like it a lot and by the time we arrive at the base the idea has cemented itself into a plan.

Sliding out of the truck I walk around to the back and grab my bags, looking up when Mira stands beside me to grab hers.

"She-Devil, find Bookworm then meet in the recon room. Spread the word to Ghost and Titania. I'll get the trainees settled then meet you there."

She nods, her expression serious. "Right away, Heart."

And she's gone, disappearing into the open door after Lisanna and Erza. I turn, taking in the sight of Romeo walking beside Wendy.

The two of them should've never been hurt in the first place. If I had fought Natsu for taking them with me they never would've been in this situation at all. They could've gotten their teaching from me and the others and still stay safe.

But… If they stayed with me, they never would've learned about searching out bases. About night attacks or espionage first hand. They never would've learned what goes into controlling a team raring for a fight. Sure, their fighting skills would've improved either way but there are just some things that can only be learned from experience and they got that experience with Natsu.

As it is I just have to swallow my regret and be glad that we got them back. From here we have to take things one step at a time. Wendy needs to time to finish healing and we still need to time to hash out our battle plan.

"Come on, you two." I sigh, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

They follow me inside remaining quiet for the most part. Can't say I blame them though. It's a twelve-hour flight from Tenrou to Magnolia. A flight that was spent sleeping and planning so if they're running a bit slow I won't hold it against them.

When we get to the elevator I override and send us to the twenty-sixth floor.

"Heart, why are we going to the infirmary?"

Leaning against the wall of the elevator, I arch an eyebrow at Wendy. "Ever think that maybe I want Porly to check you both over before I send you for your duties?"

It's a half lie, I do want the Doc to check them out. I just don't want them to know who else is waiting for them.

Her face falls but she accepts it and closes her eyes, leaning back against Romeo. She might not think it, but I can tell there's something on her mind. Judging by the way Romeo gives her a worried look I'm not alone.

The elevator dings—drawing me from my thoughts—and I step out automatically looking to Porlyusica's desk. Finding that empty I walk across the room to a door hidden beside the far bed.

It used to be a storage room. Now red light from the warming lamps reflects off the walls and out the open top half of the door.

After we found out that Carla was due to have kits I had the room remodeled. White walls were painted black and brown, two warming lamps were installed above the wood-walled den built into the corner. The roof of it is low enough for Carla to hop up, but also tall enough for her to have room to move around within.

Inside that room is where I find Porlyusica setting a tray of meat down on the roof of the den for Carla to eat. The old doctor turns away, finally noticing me, and she puts a finger to her lips in a shushing motion as she walks toward me.

When she slips out the door she scowls. "What do you want brat?"

I grin, gesturing to where the trainees are standing by the bed."Brought a couple troublemakers for you." Porly blinks and I swear to the gods I see her eyes glisten. Sadly the expression disappears before I can confirm it.

She walks up to them. Though I can't see her expression I can make a pretty good guess from the twin looks of terror.

"You two are idiots. Your leaders are idiots. Your team is a bunch of idiots. Do you like scaring everyone by making them think you're dead?" The whole time she speaks her tone is sharp, brutally so, but despite the recurring theme of 'idiots leading idiots' her volume never rises and I get a rare glimpse of the old woman who sees the crew as her children. Disobedient, dangerous, reckless, idiotic but her children all the same.

 _Gods I spend too much time with her._ Internally my eyes are rolling at the thought. Outside my expression never changes past indifference.

Once I'm sure the speech on crew idiocy is finished I step forward, looking between the teens and Porlyusica. "Now look. Wendy, I know you're still hurt from that skull fracture. While you're recuping you're gonna be spending a lot of time with Porlyusica. The reason I brought you both here is for what's in that room."

I gesture to the room where I'm assuming Carla must be napping with her kits.

"While you two were taking down bases with Natsu, Carla had a couple kits." Their faces light up in wonder and I have to keep from replicating their expression. "She's your cat, you have to take care of her and show her that no one is gonna hurt them. They're only a few weeks old at this time so she's extremely protective of them."

Now I fix the two of them with a glare.

"I know you want to see them but you have to be careful. Don't touch them until Carla allows you to and don't go about being loud and making a ruckus."

Porly seems to catch on because she nods adding her own bit. "I've had that cat of yours come after me already. I don't want to stitch up any bites so try to keep a lid on your excitement."

Both teens nod and Romeo looks hopeful, sharing a look with Wendy before he turns a pleading expression on us.

"Can we see Carla at least?"

That has me hesitating. I know the kind of bond they share with the leopard. It's the same I share with Plue, or Natsu with Happy. I just don't want them getting any more hurt because they underestimate the danger of a leopard protecting her kits.

I shrug, looking at the older woman. "It depends on what Porlyusica thinks. I have no control when it comes to who goes in there."

Porly is quiet, obviously thinking about it before she gives a small nod. "You can go in there. Just don't try and call her out. If she wants to come out she'll come out."

Romeo's the first to skirt the bed, walking past me and up to the door. Before he can go in, however, I grab his arm, watching as Wendy carefully unlocks the latch.

Once I'm sure I have his attention I give him a careful look. "I have things I still have to attend to so I can't keep an eye on you both but after you finish here see to it that Wendy makes it to her room to rest and you track down Sagittarius. He and Taurus are gonna test your fighting skills to see where you're at progress-wise."

He doesn't hesitate, nodding his affirmation and I let him go. When both of them disappear into the room I return to the elevator, calling it before speaking again.

"Doc, I know you don't like a lot of people around but I'm asking just this once for you to let the trainees be around."

She arches an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "And may I ask where you're going in such a hurry?"

I shrug. "Oh you know, this and that." The elevator arrives and I hold a hand to the door as I mentally map out the building. "Which may or may not also involve hunting down the twins, finding Yukino, giving them their new set of orders and then getting locked in a conference room for hours while we plan out how to find the missing Dragons."

Because of their antics and how often they get into trouble Sting and Rogue have unofficially been dubbed 'The Trouble-Making Twins,' or the twins for short. The only reason the twins haven't become dead twins would be beyond me if I didn't know that Yukino drags them away from trouble by the backs of their shirts. Literally.

"Yukino has them locked up in the lab with her for the day."

Chemicals. Explosives. Sting.

I flinch. "Godsdamnit!" Stepping into the elevator I'm inserting my key even as I continue talking to her. "I'll talk to you later, Doc. I gotta go see how bad those two have destroyed the lab."

She doesn't even blink. That says a lot about how often she hears the random things that pop up around the base.

A quick ride down three floors and I step into a hall that looks like it's been hit by a hurricane. Or actually in the middle of being hit by one. Papers are flying at high speeds up and down the halls, lights are flickering or broken, several doors are wide open while broken glass litters the floor.

Carefully I edge my way along the hall to the door at the end hanging off its hinges. About halfway down the hall the wind stops blowing and I pick up my pace, jogging to the door.

I stop in the doorway, my anger slowly rising at the sight of the twins drooping over what looks to be a leaf blower attached to a generator. The lab around them looks almost as bad as the hall does what with glass beakers, papers, books, and numerous colorful chemicals spreading across the tables.

After a minute Rogue notices me and I set my hands on my hips, scowling at them. "What have I told you two about messing with things you don't know?"

Shadow flinches, getting off the machine to hold his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Lucy, I promise it's not what it looks like. Yukino asked us—"

"Shut it, Rogue, I don't want to hear it." He shuts up after I snap at him and I turn to Sting, grabbing him off the machine to throw him through the door. Rogue follows me out and I gesture down the hall, glaring at them both. "I've told you two time and time again to not destroy anything and what do you two dumbasses do? You destroy shit! Every rule I've laid before you you've broken it without a second thought to maybe it's there for a REASON!"

The more I talk the angrier I get. Thinking about everything they've done, everything I've put up with and allowed them to get away it raises my ire to the point I don't realize I'm yelling.

I ball my fists to keep from lashing out at them and close my eyes, counting down from ten as I exhale. When I'm positive I won't strangle the both of them I give them a cold look, my voice lowering to match it.

"I'm gonna give you both one more chance and I do mean one more chance to prove yourselves. If you mess this up it won't matter we've been friends for so long or that you're related to Natsu, I won't hesitate to kill you both myself. Am. I. Clear?"

By now both are standing in front of me, their heads down and their eyes on their feet. They share a look before nodding and I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. "Now, I have a couple of trainees who need to learn the meaning of working together. I'm putting you two in charge of teaching them how a team works."

They're stunned, I can see it as clear as day in their body language and the open shock on their faces. It'd almost be hilarious if I wasn't pissed at them.

"Heart, why would you want us to train anyone?" And there's the guts Sting is known for. He's the only one gutsy enough or dumb enough—the jury's still out on which—to ask the kinds of questions that need to be asked.

I scowl, grumbling under my breath before raising my voice for them. "Because while the two of you are still idiots," _Gods I'm sounding like Porlyusica._ "you are experienced in listening to each other and working together to get what you want. Wendy and Romeo are lacking that. Wendy's too bold for her own good and Romeo doesn't know how to speak up. I want you two to show them what the saying 'two brains are better than one' means."

It doesn't take long, only about a minute before they understand what I'm asking. Their shoulders lift and they share a look. Then Rogue nods, giving me a serious expression.

"Heart, we'll do it. How soon would you like us to start?"

Well, that's one load off my shoulders. I nod, my hands falling to my sides. "Good. The sooner you start would be better, just try to keep the danger and damage to a minimal."

Sting grins, saluting me. "Aye, Heart, we'll take them out into the city to cause trouble instead of here."

And that reminds me of who I'm talking to. I glare at the blonde, talking to Rogue as I do. "They're still injured after the ambush that took the team so keep it light for about another week. They'll also be training with Carla and domesticating her kits so that'll be taking up some of their time as well. If you do go into the city and you cause any kind of destruction that has to be paid for I'll make you regret it myself. Do you understand your orders?"

My point is received pretty clearly. Cause destruction or get the trainees injured anymore then they are and I'll come after them. Both men nod and I look up when I hear the elevator arrive to see Yukino stepping out.

Her face goes pale, most likely absorbing the scene and I turn back to Light and Shadow. "Tomorrow you'll start on your orders. Today you'll have this entire floor spotless or you can kiss your city privileges goodbye."

With that I turn away, passing Yukino with a nod of acknowledgment. Just as the elevator arrives I hear for perhaps the first time Yukino raise her voice to them.

* * *

 ***clears throat* whelp, the twins strike again. What can I say? I like writing them like this. They have this idea that they can do what they want and get away with it. They forget that this isn't their crew so there are rules they have to follow. Rules which they break as often as my dog breaks wind on red beans and rice night.**

 **Shana, if you thought last chapter explained the origin I've been playing around with an idea for a oneshot to see it from the founders' point of view. Wanna help me hash out the details? You've got an amazing flare for angst and that's something I really need for what I have in mind. **

**Pixie Pixel, I can't tell you how many times since I've started writing I've thought my writing wasn't worth it. I read, and I read a lot. Enough to where I compare my writing to every story I read and let me tell you. It hurts seeing mistakes or grammar that could be better if someone else had written it. No matter how much I try and try I feel like my writing doesn't compare. And then I have friends who come along and knock some sense into me. Some quite literally mind you. Others... I had one once tell me "It doesn't matter that different writers use different methods to write. Your writing is not incompetent. You have your own style and your own way of expressing things, and I hardly think that makes you less of an author than any of us." Hearing that I remember that I don't just write for others to read. I write because I enjoy writing. I write because I have a movie in my head I want to be able to share with others. I can promise you without a doubt that when you start writing your writing is gonna suck. That's okay. That just means that you get to write more. After all practice makes perfect. You've followed me since the beginning, Pix. You've seen my writing improve with each story, chapter, hell each paragraph but that's because I wanted to improve. I wanted to make my writing better. Now I gotta ask you. Are you gonna hide or are you gonna be that crazy Pixie that I've known for almost two years and share your story with the world?**

 **That in mind, I want to say this to all me readers. If ya got a story you want to share, then share it. You are the only person who knows how it should be told. How every character acts, how every plot twist affects the story. Only you can say. Don't be afraid to put it out there because hey, you never know if that story will be the one to change your life.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	43. Chienne

**NGL, I had a shit ton of trouble writing up this chapter the way I wanted it to go. That is why there was no chapter last week. That and I have been as stuck as a horse in a mudpit trying to write this and LBB. But thankfully the writing juices are flowing again and I was able to get it done. Also, I don't normally do this but _Every1sbeta_ , I gotta thank you for being so patient with me these past few weeks. Thank you so much.**

* * *

Chapter 43

 **Normal P.O.V.**

" _Thirteen floors, three entrances—each with armed guards, a staff of seventy-five people and upwards of three million jewel in security. Ladies, this base will not be an easy one to get into."_

Heels click on the marble steps, announcing the presence of their owners to the harried co-workers. Both heads of silver hair are bound in equally tight buns held up by steel foot long needles. Dark blue floor-length skirts match business coats, white dress shirts barely peeking from underneath. No one pays them attention, too busy with their own work to notice two women who could possibly be twins.

 _Erza frowns, leaning forward to rest her gauntlets on the table. "Bookworm, how do you expect us to get in without raising a shit ton of firepower?"_

 _The bluenette grins, holding up two blank key cards. "Simple, Titania."_

They approach the black tinted glass front doors, their postures speaking nothing but confidence. Placid expressions for the guards and both women enter the doors without a problem. Within they fall into one of the few lines leading through a security scanner.

When it's their turn they grab the cards pinned to their waists, sliding them through the scanner. Each time the scanner pauses three seconds before flashing green, the bar in front of them folding to allow them through.

Her lips twitch in the briefest of smiles before her sister subtly elbows her, reminding her of her place. Both women quietly walk down the hall, turning the corner out of sight of the front doors. Down that hall Mirajane stops in front of the women's bathroom, casting a look back at Lisanna before she enters.

" _We won't be going in—" She holds up a hand, stalling Erza's reply and adds, "not at first. Stage one of this attack will be infiltration and espionage. Of which we all know two women who are more than capable of doing themselves."_

Lisanna walks in after Mirajane, walking across the tiled room to check the stalls. Seeing they're clear she gives her sister a thumbs up and Mirajane locks the door.

"What did you see?"

The elder sister leans against the sink, raising a hand to her ear to activate the mic blending in with her skin as she speaks. "This place has a lot more security than the three million jewels' worth Heart mentioned. Those cameras are motion sensitive, night vision, and I'll bet Cana's whiskey supply they're on a reverse line sensitive to tampering."

Both are quiet for a minute than Lisanna shakes herself the way a dog would and gives Mirajane a shrewd look. "So do we stick with the plan or do we go about this the Strauss way?"

" _Ghost," Levy slides a tube to the assassin. "those are the blueprints for the building. You'll find the main switch panels—most likely in the basement—and shut off the lights and alarms. Yukino will give you a Spider to hijack the camera feed."_

 _Lisanna nods, accepting her orders and Levy turns to Mirajane. "She-Devil, you'll be going up. Find out where the base commanders are but keep your distance. I do believe Heart wants them alive when you take this base."_

 _A nod from Heart confirms the order._

Mirajane shakes her head, holding out a hand to her sister. "Give me the Spider. You do the following." Then she grins. "After all, who better to haunt them then the Ghost herself?"

Lisanna reaches into her pocket, pulling out a small black box no bigger than an eraser. She hands it to her sister, matching the grin with her own. "Take care, sister. I'll see you when this is over."

The older sister heads toward the door, Ghost waiting five minutes after she leaves before walking out herself. Having studied the floor plans beforehand she aims for the elevator at the end of the hallway.

In the elevator she presses the button for the ninth floor and slides to the back, watching as others pile in as well. Her eyes stay on the floor, her shoulders stay slightly hunched and she assumes an air of timidity unbefitting of her usual confident self.

She knows how to play her part, how to stay inconspicuous and under their radar.

Floor by floor the elevator opens to let more people enter or exit. Just as the doors open on her floor her earpiece crackles to life.

Ghost stiffens slightly, immediately fearing the worst until the crackling clears up and her sister comes through.

"Ghost, you are not gonna believe what I just found."

The younger sister hums an innocent ditty to let her sister know she's listening and Mirajane continues.

 _ **XxX**_

In the basement, Mirajane stares in shock at the piles of gold bars sitting on palettes. Behind her, a column of cords two feet in diameter is revealed through the open door of a metal covering.

"Ghost," Her mind spins, automatically doing the conversions between the worth of a bar of gold and the amount before her. "there's a stack of gold here worth enough to buy this building five times over."

She knows her sister can't speak for risk of blowing her cover but judging by the sharp breath she hears Lisanna is just as surprised as herself.

Mira shakes herself, turning back to the open wires. "I'm gonna switch chats to Heart, she has to know about this."

Pulling out the eraser sized box Lisanna gave her earlier she pushes the button on one end. A small gear inside whirs to life and Mirajane sets it on her open palm, watching as the box opens.

First, the corners fold down to hair-thin sticks then they stretch out, the sticks extending and bending to form a join a quarter of an inch in. Another inch extends from that joint, connecting to a second joint and the final two-inch segment.

With the 'legs' formed, the box rises revealing a blocky picture similar to a daddy long legs. Just as Mirajane goes to set the Spider on the wires Lisanna speaks.

"Wait, Mir," Mirajane pauses, taking note of her sister's lowered volume. "I still need to find the commanders. Give me ten minutes."

An uncharacteristic frown drops She-Devil's lips but she pulls back the Spider, turning it off as she does.

"Ten minutes, Ghost, then I call in Heart and reinforcements." Mirajane places the Spider back in her pocket and closes the covering to the wire, intending to look around in the time she has to wait.

Besides the pile of gold, the basement is like any other the woman has seen. Dark, dirty, with multiple pipes and wires running in different directions for different reasons.

However, as she walks past the furnace she pauses and turns back.

Behind the furnace, a small door—only about four feet in height—is set in the wall. Mira approaches it, taking note of the password lock beside it and grins.

"Well, well, let's see what trouble I can get into."

 _ **XxX**_

Lisanna inwardly groans, still listening to her sister while wandering the halls. She knows her time is winding down but seeing as she has three floors to search she's silently hoping what whatever trouble Mira gets into won't set off an alarm.

"But Ms. Lyoka, Mr. Totomaru wants his coffee."

"I don't care, Ms. Stokes, the printer needs to be fixed."

The woman pauses, backtracking to the hall she heard the voices from and frowns. Her information had been that Totomaru would be partnered with Kyoka not here with Sol.

"Unless" She steps down the hall coming face to face with a blue-haired woman scurrying with a tray of coffee.

Ghost smiles innocently catching the coffee tray before it can spill on the harried woman.

"Hi." The woman blushes hiding her head in her hands.

"I am so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just I have to get Mr. Totomaru his coffee before he gets into his meeting and I was just asked by my floor manager to go fix the printer as well."

Sensing a way to solve both their problems Lisanna flashes the woman a confident grin. "Why don't I take him his coffee so that way you can focus on that pesky printer?"

The woman stares at her in awe, her mouth agape before she recovers her senses. "You would do that?"

"Of course," Lisanna nods, watching the woman relax slightly. "If you just tell me where he's at I'll run it too him."

Ghost can almost swear the woman is about to cry in relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Mr. Totomaru is in the meeting room on floor eleven with Mr. Sol, they're supposed to have a meeting in five minutes."

Silently Lisanna wonders how any person would be able to fix a printer in five minutes and still make it to a meeting two floors above. Finally, she decides it would, in fact, be impossible.

The woman runs off in the direction of a shrieking machine Lisanna now notices and the assassin heads for the elevator, recalling where the conference room sits on the eleventh floor.

In the elevator, she's the only the one so she takes the chance to call out to her sister once more.

 _ **XxX**_

"Mira, I've found the commanders." She-Devil pouts, glaring at the wires showing from the password lock.

Then she sighs, rising to her feet. "Aye, Ghost, I'm on it."

With a speed only built from experience, she runs back to the column of wires, her seven-inch heels clicking against the concrete. She opens the cover with one hand, activating the Spider with the other, and a minute later she's watching in fascination as the Spider crawls across the wires, searching for the one cord it was designated to bite into and interrupt.

It finds the cord—a thin green one hidden within a tied bundle—and grabs onto it, latching its eight legs around it. A small knife drops from the body, cutting the insulating coat, then a piece of copper as thin as Mira's pinky nail inserts itself into the cut.

The technological arachnid gives another whir then the lights begin to flicker. A few seconds later the lights go out completely, the red emergency lights failing to come on after that.

"Thank you, for almost trapping me in the elevator."

Mira giggles at her sister's sarcasm. "You're welcome. Now get to the commanders. There's something I wanna finish checking out down here."

She returns to the door behind the furnace, finding with glee that the short unlocked the door as well. Before she enters, however, she reaches into her bra, pulling out a handle about seven inches in length.

With the weapon in hand, she steps through, having to bend almost double in order to get through the low door. On the other side, she's glad she thought ahead.

She finds three men busy trying to reboot a wall of computers. They don't notice her, it being too dark beside the light from the screens. She presses a button on the handle, causing a foot long knife to open without a sound.

Within a minute all three men are dead or dying, their lifeblood spreading across the floor. The third man, holding on by a thread, points to her, his eyes wide with recognition.

"S-Sh-She-Devil." He gurgles the word, barely clear above the blood choking his throat and Mira grins, flipping the knife around in her hand.

"Oh goody, so you do know me. Do you why I'm here?"

But the man doesn't answer. His head drops, his hand following a second later. She wipes her blade against his clothes and turns back to the computers, giving them an appraising glance. When she decides there's nothing she can do she leaves knowing it'll be best to let the techs at them.

 _ **XxX**_

"N1, S2 move in, prepare the way for E3." At the command from Heart, Erza looks back, locking eyes first with the blue haired man behind her then with a nod to him she waves on the rest of her eight-man team.

As one they rise from their hiding places amongst the dumpsters in the alley, Erza hears a high pitch whistling noise before a large explosion rocks the front of the building.

" _Team N1, Titania, you'll be leading Jellal, Lyon, Jura, Cana, Bacchus, Meredy, and Ultear."_

 _Erza looks at Bookworm in surprise, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "I was not aware we were calling in Mermaid Heel to handle our problems."_

 _Bookworm waves her off. "They're not. We'll be using their numbers to supplement our own since we'll be spreading our main force of fighters to get these hits done. Kagura asked me about bringing in the reserves and Heart agreed."_

 _The red-head looks to Lucy, getting nothing more than a cursory promise to hear her explanation later._

 _With that settled Levy moves on, raising her laser pointer to an x marked on the building across from the target._

" _S2 will be located here. With your agreement, I'd like to suggest letting the twins take this position. They'll play the next biggest part beside the sisters."_

 _Lucy arches an eyebrow. "And just how exactly are the twins gonna be useful in this?"_

 _The bookworm grins, holding up a small orange ball about an inch in diameter._

" _I've had Minerva and Yukino playing around with the recipe Salamander gave me for his dragon fire. They've managed to condense it into a less volatile state that the rest of the crew will be able to utilize." She holds up a hand, stalling their leader's reply. "There are some downsides to this. The ensuing explosions will not be anywhere near as volatile as the form he uses, nor will it be useful for much more than a distraction in large scale cases. In this situation, however, thanks to Light's deadly accuracy and Shadow's super planning it will be able to cause the correct amount of distraction and damage for which we're needing."_

 _She hands the example to Lucy, allowing her to examine it while she moves to a lacrima sitting in a bracket on the wall. A hand gesture over it cause the marble-like tech to power up and Levy turns the projection, pointing to a loading bay located at the rear of the building._

" _As I was saying, N1, you'll enter through this loading bay. You're in charge of taking out the guards so you'll require heavy duty gear, once again coming from Yukino's hands."_

The guards are putting up a fight and a good one at that. Once more the swordswoman is grateful to the scientist for her engineering.

The kevlar she's wearing having already stopped two bullets that would've killed her otherwise.

"Titania!" She looks up, quickly finding the person calling for her.

Jellal, her right-hand man in this team is pinned, a sheet of metal and a crate his only cover from the four men bearing down on him. The rest of her team is stuck behind their own sources of cover exchanging fire with the enemy.

The sight isn't one she wants to see, not happening to a team under her leadership.

She scowls, turning her rifle over her shoulder and reaches for the twin handles at her waist. She never liked guns anyway.

Before she moves she checks her helmet, ensuring the equipment is still secure. Then she leaps up.

Using every ounce of strength she kicks an empty crate at the four enemies. The crash heard above the gunfire stuns enemy and friend alike. Cana is the first to recover, however, and realizing her superior has abandoned her cover to help a teammate she rushes to cover her.

A hail of bullets peppers the enemy—one falling in the fire—causing the rest to seek cover.

Erza rushes the four pounding away at Jellal. An upswing catches the first unaware, her sharp blades cutting through armor like a hot knife through butter. The second doesn't even have time blink, a backswing catching him from groin to chin.

At the sight, the men of her team instinctively flinch, only now gaining an inkling of how experienced this woman is in swordplay.

By the time the second man hits the ground, the third is ready for her. He dodges the swords with a grace the red-head has only seen in other sword fighters, one required to fight another and live to tell of it.

He dodges once more, this time aiming a shot and firing.

Erza is knocked back several feet, stunned at the power behind the round. A bolt of pain rides up her arm, causing her to drop the sword.

Jellal and Cana both see this. They know that their superior won't be able to recover her sword in the time it takes for the man to find the weak spot in her armor and kill her. So both do what they're for.

They aim down the sight of rifles, their breathing steadying with their focus, and when they're sure they pull the trigger.

The rifles fire simultaneously.

One round cutting through the front of the man's head, the second cutting through the back of it. When he hits the ground, he has no head.

Erza stares at the corpse in shock for only a second. Then she's swooping for her sword the same moment she's throwing her other at the final man resolutely firing at Jellal.

One by one, the rest of the men fall, their will falling by the man. Erza takes down the final one herself, her sword slinging blood across the floor before she returns it to its sheath.

With the loading bay now quiet the team pauses to catch their breath, each one taking in the damage around them in appraisal.

Cana approaches the man she and Jellal shot, shaking her head at the state of the missing head.

"Damn, Titania. I thought you were supposed to be above getting stunned?"

The red-head scowls, yanking her other sword out of the dead man's back. "It was a lucky shot for him and a bad call for me. Things like this happen."

Slowly the others approach, each taking a look at the damage themselves and Meredy and Ultear share a look before the pinkette approaches their team leader.

"Titania, what would've happened if you had been taken out instead of him?"

"Then," Her voice takes on a sullen but resolute note. "you would've continued on as is mission orders. The crew comes before the person, you know this, I know this, even Heart knows this. It is in our vows when we become members of the crew, we live and we—"

"Die by the crew so says the code of loyalty." Jura finishes as he approaches them, his expression stern through his helmet. "we risk our lives every time we're out on a mission, not for ourselves but for those we protect and those we fight against."

Titania nods quietly, looking to make sure the rest of her team is gathered. "Is everyone unharmed?"

They give their agreements and she turns, completely avoiding looking at Jellal.

"Let's move out, we still have to secure the elevator for E3's approach."

 _ **XxX**_

" _While N1 takes out the guards in the loading bay and secures the elevator S2 will be securing each floor. It'll be the largest of the groups with upwards of sixteen people."_

 _Lucy frowns, leaning against the table with her arms crossed in front of her. "Who are the people you plan on putting in this team?"_

 _Levy is slightly hesitant, knowing what will happen if any one of the people in the room doesn't like her choice of personnel._

" _The twins, obviously. Wendy and Romeo. Taurus, Sagittarius, Cancer, Scorpio, Aquarius, Minerva, Millianna, Kagura, Rainwoman, Evergreen, Orga, and Rufus."_

 _Five minutes. That's how long Levy stands there in suspense while she waits for the others to either approve of or deny her choices._

 _The four women share a look, one the blunette can't decipher. Then Mirajane turns to Levy._

" _The idea is a good one but what's to say having the twins and Wendy and Romeo lead a team won't lead to trouble?"_

 _Levy grins. "Simple, they lead to separate teams."_

She swallows, looking to make sure Romeo is beside her. She knows the plan—they've been over it at least twenty times—now it's all a matter of executing it without failure.

For some reason seeing the same hesitant look on Romeo's face settles her nerves. She's not the only one nervous about doing this. That's why they're a team, so they can be nervous and brace each other together.

She exhales, nodding once to her partner and holds up a hand, first three fingers, then two, then one. When her hand forms a fist she and Romeo storm the second-floor escape door.

Behind her six sets of footsteps march up the emergency stairs after her. Wendy burst onto the floor, pointing her rifle at the first person she comes across.

Somewhere a woman screams and Wendy scowls, raising her voice so everyone can hear. "Listen up! Do as we say and no one has to die today. Produce a weapon, move the wrong way, or do anything I or my associates don't like and we put a bullet in your heads. Do I make myself clear?!"

The people in their cubicles nod and Romeo turns to Kagura. "You and Kitty search the offices, bring everyone out."

Almost immediately she and Millianna split from the group, aiming for the office door closest to the stairwell.

Meanwhile, Wendy looks to Sagittarius. "Sagittarius, you and Scorpio go through the cubicles on the opposite side, Rainwoman and Ever will work your way."

They split off, both teams beginning to pull people from their cubicles and force them to sit against the wall. As they sit down Romeo goes to each, tying their hands and feet together with zip ties.

Wendy keeps watch, her ear to the mic to listen for a change in instructions. Since there have been none so far her worry lowers.

"Sky, we're clear on F1, moving to F3, report."

Romeo looks at her, questioning the name and she shrugs. She's not sure why Rogue calls her that. After Romeo goes to tie the next person she speaks lowly, being careful so none of the captives can hear her.

"We're almost done on F2, Shadow, will be proceeding to F4 when finished."

The mic goes quiet then, "Copy, Sky."

Five minutes later, Kagura and Millianna approach Wendy, nodding to her.

"All the offices have been cleared."

The bluenette nods and gestures to the last few lining against the wall. "Help Romeo tie them up and we can be on our way."

Another couple minutes pass before the last of the workers is tied up, then Wendy grins.

"Alright, look, we are not here for you. After we get what we came for we will be back to release you." With that she turns to the stairwell, the team following quietly behind her.

Floor after floor they clear, each time repeating the same commands and actions as with the first. When they head for the tenth floor they're met with the other half of their team standing in the stairwell, heatedly discussing something.

Romeo gestures the rest of their team back so as to not get caught in the confusion and he and Wendy work their way through the knot, coming face to face with Sting and Rogue face to face with Aquarius and Minerva.

He pushes the former team away, Wendy doing the same with the latter so they have some space to breathe. Wendy frowns, looking between the four.

"What is the matter with you guys? We're supposed to be clearing floors, not arguing with each other like someone stole the last candy bar."

She was there for such a fight one time. Someone had stolen the last chocolate bar from the vending machine on the twenty-ninth floor and the ensuing argument would've ended in a bloodshed had it not been for Mira's quick thinking.

Aquarius snorts, glaring at Rogue. "This is the floor Ghost has the commanders pinned on. Shadow thinks we should run in like we have been instead of being cautious."

Wendy looks from the older woman to her cousin, silently asking the question and Rogue rolls his shoulders.

"Ghost is perfectly capable of keeping two commanders under control while we subdue the workers. I don't see any reason why we should change our approach."

Wendy winces, looking to Romeo to see the same thought running through his head.

"I hate to tell you, Shadow," Wendy turns baleful eyes on the man. "but Aquarius has a point. You don't want to underestimate these commanders. Salamander did in Onibus and he ended up being thrown through a window twenty feet in the air. We're what? Nearly five times that high in the air? No one would survive a fall that high and rushing in pell-mell would be akin to letting them."

Then she turns to the woman. "But we don't need to be as cautious as you think. Rome, explain your plan."

Romeo steps forward, grinning at his girlfriend and begins to outline a plan that appeals to both sides.

When he's finished Aquarius looks thoughtfully at both teens. "Alright, if you think this'll work then I'm in."

The teams separate, Wendy and Romeo's lining up behind them down the stairs, Rogue and Sting's are lined up behind them up the next set of stairs.

Sting pulls out a gray sphere, pulling a single pin out of it as Rogue shoves the door open. Sting chucks it in, quickly closing the door before a muted _thump_ shakes the stairwell.

Both teams pull down their visors and rush in, using the smoke bomb to shield their placement on the floor.

When the smoke clears all sixteen heavily armored armed people are sitting at key points around the floor. The guards littered across the floor have no chance to move, an automatic rifle on anyone of them at any time.

She expects Rogue or Sting to speak up but they remain quiet, looking at her and her partner to lead them. Wendy swallows with the realization and projects her voice.

"Alright, listen up! No one needs to die today. If you're a guard you will take your weapons and set them on the floor. One of my women will be around to gather them. After your weapons are gathered you will be tied and put off the side. If you draw a weapon, make a wrong move, or do anything we don't like each and every one of you will have a bullet through your heads before we're done. Do I make myself clear?"

As the team moves to do their part she notices a head of white hair off to her side. It takes a second look, though, before she recognizes the person as Lisanna.

She wants to go to her, to call her out but she knows the assassin must stay in form, acting as one of the frightened office workers as part of the plan.

" _After N1 and S2 clear the building that is when E3 will move in." Levy turns, meeting eye to eye with Lucy. "Heart, here you'll play the cold-hearted ambassador. She-Devil will come for you when it's time and you'll enter the elevator together. There you'll pick up Titania and ride to whatever floor Ghost has the commanders on. When you reach that floor Ghost will join you as well, partly to watch your back, partly just to scare the wits out of them."_

 _Both Lucy and Lisanna frown though the latter waits for the former to speak before voicing her own rejections._

" _I don't understand why I can't be in the fighting, Bookworm. You and everyone in this room knows I can fight with as much experience as the rest."_

 _Levy holds up her index finger, grinning at her friend. "It's simple, Heart. You are renowned for your battle experience and success, aye, but there are rumors of your ability to appear as an 'angel' of diplomacy," All four roll their eyes at the title, having seen just how far their leader's diplomacy will go when tested. "so we're gonna showcase this. Hopefully, by the time you approach the commanders, no one will have been killed for disobeying orders. This will go quite a distance with showing that you can be just as merciful as you can be dangerous."_

 _The blonde accepts this, leaning back in her seat to digest everything the bluenette has said and Lisanna takes the chance to speak up._

" _Bookworm, that still doesn't explain why you want me to blow my cover."_

 _Levy arches an eyebrow, grinning at the assassin. "Doesn't it, Ghost? The theme of " Heart, the Dangerously Merciful" still comes into play. You are a Master Assassin, able to kill someone in max security lock up without leaving even an idea as to who did it. To have such a person amongst their midst and still be alive will play heavily into how they'll act toward us in the future."_

 _Having caught on to where the bookworm is going Mira looks at her sister._

" _Think about it, Sis, most of those people in there don't even realize they're working at a PhanTar base or that the location is hot. When they realize that instead of being assumed to be PhanTar and being outright killed they're being given the chance to continue living they'll be a little more open to us when Draco Cor finally arrives in Shirotsume to open a branch."_

 _Lisanna frowns, looking around the group. "I still don't like it but if it helps the crew I'll go along with it."_

The floor is secure, this time taking less than ten minutes with the entire team working together. She knows that something can go wrong. Each lesson she's had rings in her head with multiple warning bells until she finally waves her partner over.

Romeo frowns, looking between the line of men and women sitting against the wall in front of him and his partner. He steps away, throwing a hand signal to Scorpio to watch the hostages and walks to Wendy.

Together they move away from the others and Romeo looks to his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

She frowns, looking at the commanders through the glass walls of the conference room. They've been tied to their chairs incapable of any sort of movement.

"I don't know, it's more of a feeling, but I think we should leave several people here while the rest clear the remaining floors."

They're both not used to voicing or listening to each other's opinions, the lessons from Sting and Rogue still a little too fresh to be applied but Romeo tries. He tries to look at it from her point of view and finds with a shock that he can almost clearly see what's worrying her.

"Alright, why don't you pick a couple people from our team to leave here and I'll convince Light and Shadow to leave a couple of theirs?" When she nods he walks toward the opposite side of the office where Sting and Rogue are finishing up with the last of the guards.

Both men are up instantly at the sight of him, both concerned until he speaks, explaining the plan.

Rogue looks to Sting. "It is a valuable concern, particularly with E3 arriving soon."

Sting nods. "Aye, I'll go pick them out, you meet with Sky and gather up the rest. We still have four floors to clear and you know N1 isn't that patient."

As he passes by the teen he pats Romeo's shoulder in a silent compliment. Romeo grins and steps away, returning to stand by Wendy.

Wendy waits long enough for Sting to finish his pick then calls out, "S2, move out."

In what one could call a practiced move everyone save the four picked, Taurus, Scorpio, Orga and Minerva head for the emergency stairwell after the team leaders.

 _ **XxX**_

They're quick. She'll admit she's surprised at just how quick. Within twenty minutes of hearing them report taking over the ninth floor they're already wrapping up the twelfth and thirteenth floors.

"E3 in motion." The elevator sounds as it opens on the first floor and Erza steps out. She looks back, making sure Cana stays in position to hold the elevator.

At the echo of heels against tile she stands at attention. Her left hand rests on a sword handle, more out of practiced ease then requirement while her eyes are focused ahead. Along the way she's removed the armor, dressed in something more suitable for an office visit though she still wears the military boots rather than heels.

Within a minute Lucy rounds the corner with Mirajane off to her left, walking a few steps behind her. As Lucy approaches Erza raises her right hand, balling her fist over her heart in salute. The blonde nods and Erza drops her hand, speaking as she follows her into the elevator.

"The building is secure, the commanders are bound to the ninth floor and S2 awaits orders for how to handle the workers."

"Have them gather the workers on the thirteenth floor, I will speak to them when we're done displacing the commanders from their positions." Gone is the warmth the ladies have grown used to hearing in her voice. Now all that remains in the cold authoritative tone she's only used for outsiders.

After a minute she casts a glance to Mirajane, adding another command for Cana to take note of. "And have N1 move to the basement."

The elevator arrives on the ninth floor, the three women stepping out to find Wendy and Romeo standing on opposite sides of the hall standing at salute. Silently all three are proud of the trainees though they don't dare so as much as mention it there.

They walk into the office, immediately grabbing the attention of everyone present. Those standing watch cast the leader and her council a quick salute before returning to their order. The workers look upon her in awe, unable to comprehend the air of command surrounding her.

As she passes the line of seated workers on her way to the conference room she snaps her fingers once. Out of nowhere one of the women seated with them rises, in her hands a knife and severed zip ties.

Ghost salutes her, giving the blonde a slight bow as well. "My Heart."

Lucy nods, casting a cold look at the commanders watching them through the glass. "Come along, there is work to be done."

Lisanna straightens, avoiding eye contact. "As you wish."

She falls into step with the others. Mirajane grins, mouthing 'show off' to her sister.

The assassin subtly shrugs, making sure not to draw attention from the others. Stepping inside the conference room Lucy stands at the other end of the table from the commanders, her council spreading around the room after Lisanna locks the door.

Lucy smiles, a cold cruel mockery of a happy expression and sets her hands on the table, looking at both commanders.

"Sol and Totomaru. Formerly of Phantom Lord, now mere puppets of Phantom Tartaros. While it is a _pleasure_ ," she purrs the word setting both men on edge. "to meet you face to face I'm afraid this little meeting of ours shouldn't take too long."

Sol, a wiry man who would fit in better among gymnasts then in the office world, arches an eyebrow. "Mi Amor, to what do we owe the pleasure meeting such an illustrious woman?"

She flutters her lashes, using subtle charm to lower the men's defence and turns to sit halfway on the table allowing the position to enhance her breasts.

"You see, my dear sirs. About two months ago something precious was taken from me by your crew. I plan to take it back but in order to retrieve it I must know where it's been hidden. My ladies," she gestures to the others in the room watching the exchange with the detached interest of predators waiting to leap at their mistress' order. "and I are of the like mind that you may have that intel. If you tell me where it is hidden I may feel merciful enough to give you a quick death."

To their credit, the commanders aren't dumb. They know a hopeless situation when they see it.

Sol looks to his co-commander, a quiet look Lucy recognizes as ordering the black-haired man to be quiet, then looks back at her. "I'm afraid we don't have that information. My partner was recently transferred here but we were given no explanation as to why or how long he'd be here, Chienne."

A growl resonates around the room followed by the soft snick of a sword being pulled from its sheath. Lucy arches an eyebrow, holding up one hand to silence the red-head.

Then Lucy grins, leaning forward. "Monsieur Sol, je vous assure que mes dames et moi pouvons comprendre le français. En fait, nous parlons couramment dix langues et pouvons en comprendre plus de vingt. Maintenant voulez-vous nous tester à nouveau en m'insultant?"

His pale complexion goes a few shades lighter in realization and he casts a pleading expression to his partner. When his partner blanks him he understands the hole he has already dug himself into.

Outside the room, the office is emptying, all the workers being herded to the emergency stairwell as per the blonde's orders. She sees this but she ignores it for the moment, intent on getting her information.

"Monsieur Sol, just tell me where they were taken and I will personally put you out of your misery right here." She's getting exasperated, she's running low on patience, and she just wants to find her husband.

The man's partner sighs, shooting him a withering look and begins to speak. "What my bumbling fool of a partner is trying to say is that we really don't know. Every couple weeks they're packed into a van and shifted to a different base, after they're delivered the drivers are killed. No one but Seilah and Kyoka know where they're going or even where the bases are located."

Her nails dig into the wood, long scars that will forever speak of her dread and grief at hearing such news. But as her council will attest that is the only give away to the tempest swirling within her. Chocolate brown eyes remain cold, shoulders remain relaxed, and her breathing remains even.

"I see. Very well then. She-Devil, Ghost, if you will." Lucy slides off the table, smoothing down her skirt.

As she turns to the door Lisanna and Mirajane approach the commanders. Simultaneously they snap the mens' necks.

The sisters wait until Erza and Lucy are out of ear shot before sharing a look, the younger grimacing. "In all my time in the crew I don't think I've ever seen her that enraged."

Mira nods. "Something has to give. If not she's gonna break."

"When she does, Gods help whoever is in her path." Lisanna casts one last glance at the dead commanders before she closes the door on them.

* * *

 **In case y'all are curious this is the translation for what Lucy said to Sol:**

 **Translation: Mr. Sol, I assure you that my ladies and I can understand French. In fact, we're fluent in ten languages and can understand more than twenty. Now would you like to test us again by insulting me?**

 **Also this:**

 **Chienne: Bitch**

 **So yeah, Sol called her a bitch, Erza was about to decapitate him and Lucy showed him up.**

 **Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time folks.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	44. Final Lesson

**I AM AN IDIOT! I AM SO SORRY! I spent the night before at my friend's house and completely forgot what today was. Please, please forgive me.**

* * *

Chapter 44

 **Normal P.O.V.**

There is a realm between being awake and being asleep. In this realm the mind dances and plays to the tunes of half-forgotten songs even as it observes its surroundings, the senses supplying it with information it's not quite ready to put to use.

However, when something out of the ordinary like a creak of a step occurs the mind snaps to attention, all thoughts of the dream world left behind.

It is as such that Wendy becomes aware of another presence in her room. She doesn't act right away though.

The hand under her pillow clasps the elegantly carved knife Erza gifted her for her sixteenth birthday. A hundred different actions already forming but her breathing remains deep and steady, her eyes closed as if still in the land of the dreaming. Then she hears it.

A soft footstep in her direction followed by the sound of cloth against cloth.

She waits, grasping the knife with just enough force to be able to throw it should she need to.

When the footsteps draw near enough she leaps, lurching off her bed with a war cry that could make a Viking cringe in fear.

The knife arcs through the air, its blade gleaming deadly in the partial light, but it never meets its target. Said man grabbing her by the wrist holding the knife and turning her arm in a way to cause her shoulder to twinge in pain.

She gasps though doesn't release the knife. Too many years under Erza's tutelage advising her against that option.

"Well acted, well timed, and well aimed. Nicely done, Sky." His words are spoken with a proud note and Wendy looks over her shoulder in shock to recognize Rogue as her would be attacker.

She scowls, wriggling to get out of his hold. After a few seconds, he lets her go.

"Rogue, what the fuck are you doing in my room? And at," She glances at the clock, shocked to see it reading two hours before the sun rises. "Four in the morning?"

The man's expression turns serious, one she only sees when it's time for a mission or he and Sting have something to teach her and her partner. "Get dressed, it's time for your final lesson."

Only now does Wendy realize that the ex-leader is dressed in all black including a cloak around his shoulders to keep him warm.

She rushes to climb out of bed, running to her closet as Rogue leaves the room.

In ten minutes she's stepping into the main chamber of her rooms, her hands busy braiding her hair over her shoulder as she walks. She spots Rogue waiting by her door, looking completely at home in the darkness surrounding the doorway.

"Where are we going for our lesson this time? Are we gonna meet Sting and Romeo there?"

He doesn't answer her, instead, stepping out into the lit hallway. She sighs but follows him, more than aware he'll only give an answer when he deems fit.

Rogue leads her to the stairwell, easily taking the stairs two at a time. She follows him up four flights stopping in front of an old metal door.

It's already propped open, a single brick set in the doorway keeping it from closing and she steps out onto the roof of the Love and Lucky building.

Her mentor walks passes her, stopping at the ledge of the building to set a foot on it and lean over to watch the cars by.

Wendy knows what this is—this test of patience—so she too takes to watching the city come to life in the brisk morning air.

She's never been good at waiting. She can't sit still or stand in one place for long without wanting to go crazy but over the past month, she's learned a great deal of it from Rogue. She's found that if he wants he can sit still for hours, waiting for the right time to make a move.

It's also part of the reason he leads her twenty-four and zero in chess.

Twenty minutes later the wait comes to an end for Sting and Romeo step onto the roof as well. Her mentor doesn't turn from his spot on the edge though she does, choosing to walk over to her boyfriend and give him a peck on the cheek.

Romeo grins sheepishly, returning the gesture. Only then does she notice the shiner beginning to swell on Sting's face.

She gapes at her cousin, opening and closing her mouth several times then, "Did you run into a door, Light?"

A small giggle escapes her causing the older man to scowl, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, I didn't, that boy of yours has a mean left."

Finally Rogue steps away from the ledge, walking up to his opposite and slapping him upside the head.

"Idiot, I warned you."

Sting childishly sticks his tongue at his brother then the moment ends, both ex-leaders growing serious as they turn to face their charges.

"Alright, look, Heart ordered us with teaching you two how to be a team." The teens know this already, the twins having told them when they started but now they sense Light has more to add. "When we got ahold of you, you were a team but you weren't a _well-oiled_ team. Romeo,"

He gestures to the boy and Rogue takes over.

"Romeo, you wouldn't put your foot down and argue against anything Wendy wanted to do. You would just go along because you knew she needed someone to watch her back."

Rogue shakes his head and Sting continues. "In a team, you can't do that. If you disagree with a choice you have to speak up and say so otherwise you could lead each other to your deaths."

Now Shadow turns on the bluenette, eyeing her carefully. "Wendy, you're headstrong, very much like your brother. You'll jump headfirst into danger and think about the consequences later. You wouldn't listen to Romeo. Yes, you trusted him with your life, but you wouldn't stop and think that maybe he has an approach that will have both of you getting out alive."

Hearing their flaws as a team laid out before them is a hard pill to swallow, even if they have heard it before. However, the twins next move takes them by surprise.

Both grin, eyeing the trainees with pride.

"In Shirotsume, you showed us what it means to be a team." Sting steps forward, setting a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"Wendy, when we captured the commanders you hesitated on moving to secure the next floor because you had a feeling something may go wrong. Instead of ignoring it and possibly putting the team in danger you consulted first your partner than Rogue and I to see if we agreed or not. That is the mark of a true team player. You take into account what the others think and make a joint decision."

Then Rogue looks to Romeo. "Romeo, when your opinion countered Wendy's for executing the worker who tackled Millianna you weren't afraid of voicing it. Because of you, a frightened worker who panicked gets to live to see another day."

Sting steps back, extending a hand holding an envelope to the duo.

"Now there's one final lesson to teach you. One our fathers taught us in much a similar fashion."

As Romeo takes the envelope it's Rogue's turn to speak.

"There are five clues hidden throughout the city. To get to the next clue you will have to solve a challenge. A challenge that can't be solved by one alone. You have until sunset to find all five and report back to base with your findings."

Light grins childishly, his black eye becoming more clear in the light of brightening day. "Do you accept this mission as we have explained it you?"

Both teens share a look before grinning back at their mentors. "Aye, Sirs!"

The twins leave them then, walking off the roof in companionable silence.

After they're gone Romeo opens the envelope and pulls out a key with a note attached.

He frowns, opening the note as Wendy looks over his shoulder. "The first clue is a riddle?"

Wendy arches an eyebrow, reading the note aloud. "To find what you seek, don't be meek. A blossom hides away your next clue in play."

She scowls yanking on her braid. "Leave it to Sting and Rogue to be difficult this early in the morning."

Romeo rolls his eyes and folds up the letter, returning it to the envelope.

"It's not that hard, Wends, this is a team exercise. Remember what Rogue said? The challenges can't be completed by just one of us, we have to put our heads together to solve these."

Wendy frowns, her eyes wandering back to the city. "To find what you seek, don't be meek. A blossom…" she trails off, her eyes catching on the rainbow colored leaves showing above the buildings in the center of the city.

Blindly she reaches out to slap Romeo's shoulder. Romeo looks up at her in confusion.

"What?"

She points to the tree, turning to him with a grin. "They didn't just lead us up here to talk, they gave us our first hint as well. 'A blossom hides away your next clue.' The Sakura tree is blooming this week and _only_ this week. How much you wanna bet they hid the next clue there?"

The teen arches an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Last one to the tree buys lunch?"

Wendy's gone before he can even finish his question, darting for the door off the roof in five seconds flat. Romeo takes off after her, a laugh escaping him when he catches sight of the crazy girl leaping the steps in wide sprints.

When she reaches the door to Lucy's office she winks at him and is gone, the door slamming shut behind her. He's going so fast, he ends up running into the door face first but the pain but nothing to wipe his grin off his face.

He swings the door open, getting ready to run to the elevator until he sees Wendy has stopped the secretary's desk, her ear to the doors leading to the main office. She waves him over, pressing a finger to her lips to keep him quiet and he copies her position, leaning with his ear to the door.

At first, he hears nothing, then his hearing tunes into the conversation going on within.

"Lu-chan, when was the last time you got some sleep?"

'Lu-chan?' Romeo mouths the nickname to Wendy as a question and she shrugs, unsure of the name herself.

"I don't need sleep, Levy-chan. I need to find them. Draco Cor isn't Draco Cor without the Dragons. I'll sleep when I bring them home." They both recognize that voice right away.

Inside it's quiet then, "Are you sure it's not because of Natsu?"

Lucy laughs, a dry humorless sound that sets both teens on edge. "When is it not about that pink-haired idiot?"

"Lucy, please, as your best friend I'm begging you take a break. Yukino, Rufus, Minerva, and I are all searching as best we can. It just takes time to go through everything."

When their leader remains quiet Romeo begins to pull away, afraid the impromptu meeting is over and they're about to be caught. Until he hears, barely above his range of hearing, "I'm afraid, Levy-chan they don't have time. For all I know he's already dead and the twins have lost their father before they've had the chance to get to know him."

"And what if he is? Lucy, you have to remember you're not the only who had someone taken in the ambush. Gajeel was taken right along with Natsu and you know just as well as I do that Gajeel will give up his life before he risks Natsu's. Gray is the same damn way. Do you see Juvia running around panicking because she's afraid he may already be dead?" She falls quiet for a minute, this time when she speaks her words are an attempt at soothing. "When we joined this crew, we all had to say the same oath. Your father had us stand before the senior members and swear to protect the crew, to protect our sisters, but most of all to protect the innocent people who can't protect themselves. If that comes at the cost of my life? Then so be it. I know that I will willingly die to fulfill my oath and godsdamnit it doesn't matter if I do it as a Heart or as a Draco Cor."

Fear begins to crawl up the teens' spines when the silence following Levy's declaration stretches into nearly to awkward.

"Get out." The teens share a look but refuse to moves from their spots.

"Lucy—"

"I said get the fuck out!" The teens scramble back, out of the way of the doors just seconds before they open and Levy walks out, shaking her head as she does.

She rubs a hand down her face, her expression an equal mixture of worry and exasperation. "When will that woman learn?"

The blunette becomes aware of the teens sitting there in shock. She stares at them in turn, not quite comprehending their appearance. Then Wendy steps forward drawing Bookworm's attention and gestures to the door.

"Can you explain what that was about?"

Levy sighs looking back, ensuring the doors are completely closed. "Get on the elevator, I'll tell you there."

All three file into the elevator, Romeo using his key to override and send the elevator to the first floor. Once it's moving the older bluenette turns to them, her expression solemn.

"Lucy doesn't exactly show it in front of the others but when you're close enough to her you can tell not finding the Dragons is really bothering her. She's been up all day and night since we got back from Shirotsume last week going through data, both electronic and on paper trying to figure out where the Dragons are being hidden. The only problem is that the commanders who are in charge of interrogating them keep moving them around which makes it harder for us to track them down. It doesn't help that the longer it takes for us to find them, the less chance we'll find them alive."

The teens frown, only now picking up on how bad the situation is. Romeo frowns.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Levy gives them a sad smile, shaking her head. "Sadly, no. Everyone that's tech-savvy enough to work multiple lacrimas at once is already on it. I fear that if anyone else tries to help it may ruin what little progress we have made." She glares at them, setting her hands on her hips. "Would you two mind telling me what you were doing in her office this early in the morning and eavesdropping at that?"

Wendy grins. "Light and Shadow gave us our last lesson to do. We have to go around the city and find five clues by sunset. We were on our way to the elevator to leave the building when I, uh, got distracted by your argument."

Bookworm eyes them carefully as the elevator approaches the bottom five floors and nods. "Alright, I can see that. Be careful while you're out there and I wish you the best of luck."

The door opens and the teens rush out, heading straight for the front doors of the building.

Out front Wendy groans when she realizes how far they would have to run to make it to the tree. Until Romeo pokes her in the shoulder.

She looks over, following his gaze and grins at the bike leaning against the wall of the shop next door.

They run over, Romeo hopping on the bike, and Wendy settling onto the handlebars. Then she points in the direction of the Sakura tree.

"Onward my brave knight! To infinity and beyond!"

Romeo sweat drops. "Did you really just quote Buzz Lightyear?"

As he turns the bike to face the alley across the empty road Wendy nods, setting one hand across her forehead as if shielding her eyes.

"Yes, I did now get moving. We'll have all five clues and be back at base before lunchtime."

The teen groans, looking around his girlfriend and swerving in just enough time to avoid a dumpster.

"Wends, I swear you're gonna get me killed."

She giggles, leaning back to allow him a better view. "You know you love me."

He sighs dramatically. "Sadly, I do."

 ** _XxX_**

Even with the bike it still takes them an hour to get to the center of the city. By which time the sun has risen, it's rays hitting the top floors of the building surrounding the park and bouncing off to illuminate the sakura blossoms.

Wendy stops, her eyes locked on the sparkling blossoms.

Realizing he has a rare moment when his girlfriend isn't moving in some way or form Romeo activates his com, pulling up the camera option and triggering the lacrima.

As he steadies the picture he takes note of how her jaw is slightly open, a silent gasp resting on her lips. Her brown eyes reflect the light of the sakura, lending her own ethereal aspect to the already breathtakingly beautiful picture.

A wind blows through the city, the gust knocking a blossom from its branch and it gently spirals down, softly alighting upon her braid.

Romeo snaps the picture and closes up his com, looking up to find Wendy looking at him softly. The blossom still rests in her hair, a gentle pink rocking on an ocean of blue.

He approaches her, a hand rising to cup her cheek and he lowers his head until his lips brush hers.

"I love you, Wendy Dragneel."

She smiles. "And I love you, Romeo Conbolt."

And he kisses her, soft and sweet as the blossoms over their heads. After a minute he pulls away, both blushing in embarrassment and she clears her throat.

"Why don't we uh, find the next clue?"

Romeo avoids her eyes, instead focusing on the tree. "To find what you seek, don't be meek."

At the top of the tree, almost completely hidden in between two branches he spots a box. He gulps, eyeing the nearly hundred foot tall trunk.

"Hey, Wends, I found the clue."

"Yeah? Where would it be—" She turns, following his gaze. "When I get back I'm shooting Sting in the foot."

Romeo chuckles, approaching the trunk, and lays a hand on it as he looks back at her. "To find what you seek, don't be meek, Wends. The riddle is saying that in order to get the clue we can't be scared. Now get over here so we can start climbing."

She frowns, eyeing the height more closely. "What makes you think we'll be able to climb that?"

"One word, Wendy." He grins, bending at the knees and cupping his hands to form a step up. "Teamwork."

The blunette trusts her partner and boyfriend. She just doesn't trust her cousins for putting him at risk of dying free a hundred foot drop. Still, she walks backward, stopping when she's ten feet away and gets a running start.

She leaps, her leading foot landing in Romeo's hands and he pushes up with a grunt, sending her flying into the air. Wendy reaches out, her hands scraping against smooth bark until—to her surprise—her hand grabs onto a natural knot in the bark.

When she's sure if her grip she looks down, extending her foot to Romeo for him to grab ahold of.

He gets his own running start, using one foot to boost him high enough up the tree to grab her food. With one hand on her, he uses the other to grab a much smaller know in the wood and climb up further where he finds his own steady handhold.

One after the other they repeat this maneuver, one using the other for a support while climbing the tree. Before they realize it, they're a hundred feet in the air, the fork in the tree branches within reaches.

Wendy reaches up, her hand clasping the box and she smiles, looking down at Romeo supporting her foot. "I got it. What do you want me to do with it."

He huffs, a bead of sweat dripping into his eye. "Drop it to the bottom of the tree. We can grab it when we get back down."

She frowns, looking between the box and him. Then she lets the box go. One hand on a smaller branch, the other on a large knot she lifts herself up, into the fork. Once she's sure of her feet she turns back, offering her hand to Romeo.

"Come on," Seeing his hesitance she rolls her eyes. "Trust me, Rome."

Finally, he nods, grasping her hand securely and she hauls him up beside her. Romeo kneels, reaching for the box when a flash catches his attention.

He looks up and his jaw drops, surprised at the rainbow of colors glowing in the morning light.

Wendy giggles, seeing his expression. "Now do you see why I wanted you to climb up here with me?"

Slowly his head bobs then he closes his mouth to clear his throat.

"I thought you were beautiful on the ground but up here you look like beauty incarnate."

Wendy blushes at the compliment but otherwise doesn't comment, her gaze going the box they climber so high to grab. She notices a padlock on it and slaps Romeo's shoulder to get his attention.

"That key that was in the envelope, give it here." He nods, reaching into his pocket and handing her the key.

The bluenette inserts the key, turning it after a glance to Romeo, then lifts open the lid.

 ** _XxX_**

"They were two hours south of Shirotsume. That would've been the first base to stop at." Black sharpie drags from a small x on a back road to the city, Lucy's eyes leaving it almost as soon as it reaches the mark. "Then they would've continued on from there to not draw attention. The next closest would then be,"

She places the sharpie in her mouth and turns back to the lacrima, scrolling through several sheets before tapping on one to enlarge it.

"Of course. Era is PhanTar territory anyway so it wouldn't be hard for them to travel through and not be noticed."

As she drags the sharpie from the small city to the town that would be an hour away there's a knock on the door to the conference room.

The blonde scowls, turning back to the lacrima. "Enter!"

If the command is sharp enough to slice through steel she doesn't notice nor pay attention to.

Erza strides in, confident in her actions—and standing—as always.

Lucy however blatantly ignores the swordswoman, turning back to draw another line from the small town to another.

"I thought I'd come by to tell you they just finished renovating the sparring room on twenty-nine." Though her voice doesn't waiver, Erza does become unnerved at the lack of excitement the blonde shows for the news.

"That's nice, Erza. You should have fun sparring with Jellal." The swordswoman can tell her leader is distracted, but the way she speaks with lackluster or even without a hint of a tease about the red-head's relationship with the Dragon concerns her enough to force her to take action.

Erza moves around the table and takes the sharpie from the blonde leaving a wild scribble on the paper map. The blonde is stunned for a moment, her hand still up as if holding the pen. Then she turns to the red-head, chocolate eyes already dark with exhaustion, darkening further with anger.

"Erza give me that back."

Titania shakes her head, holding the pen out of reach. "No, Lucy. You need to stop this. This isn't you."

She arches an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "What isn't me, _Titania_? That I'm worried because eight men have been taken captive and are being tortured or are possibly _dead_ because of my folly? That I'm trying to make up for by driving myself crazy trying to figure out where those psychos of PhanTar are hiding them?!"

Her volume rises the longer she speaks, her hands waving in the air at certain points for emphasis.

Erza knows better than to interrupt her when she starts ranting thus the woman waits, five minutes of which pass before Lucy begins to calm down. When she falls quiet Erza arches an eyebrow.

"Now that you've finished let me explain myself." Lucy snarls. The red-head sensing a snapped retort from her ahead of time holds up a hand. "Without you being pissy and trying to bite my head off."

When she's sure the blonde is gonna stay quiet she sets a hand on her shoulder, her voice going soft.

"Lucy, let me ask you one thing and one thing only. Since we got back from Shirotsume how much time have you spent with the girls?"

She can almost see the gears clicking in Lucy's head. The same goes for when, a minute later, the blonde drops back into a chair, her hand to her mouth in shock.

Tears build in her eyes, threatening to roll down her cheeks as she shakes her head. "I-I haven't." Her voice is small, the swordswoman barely being able to hear it "Gods, Erza, I've been so busy trying to find Natsu and the others I haven't seen my daughters in over a week."

Erza smiles softly, kneeling in front of the blonde and clasping her shaking hands within her own. "Lucy, I know you're worried about them, everyone is. Even as we speak Levy and the others are trying their damnedest to find them. You need to trust them to do what they do best and focus on what—who—you've been neglecting."

It's a strong word to use, the red-head knows since Virgo and Aries do an amazing job of taking care of the girls, but it gets the idea through her leader's head.

Lucy nods, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Aye, I think I will."

Both women rise to their feet and Erza helps Lucy go about turning off the lacrimas before leaving the room. As Erza is shutting the door behind them Lucy frowns, looking back at the woman.

"Have you see the twins and the trainees today? I haven't heard anything being destroyed."

The swordswoman grins, walking with Lucy down the hall to the elevator. "Actually Levy told me the twins took them to Fairy Tail to celebrate them completing their last lesson today."

Lucy giggles. "Do I even wanna know what the twins had planned for them this time?"

"It was something about a scavenger hunt through the city." Erza shrugs. "Apparently the trainees were supposed to find five objects and get back to base before sunset."

Both are quiet for the majority of the ride to the last floor then Lucy looks up at the other woman, he expression serious.

"Do you think they're ready?"

Erza frowns. "I think that we need to wait to get Natsu and the others back then have the whole council sit down and discuss it. These two aren't just becoming full-fledged members, they're the next leaders of the crew. It needs to be a unanimous decision on whether they're ready to take on more responsibilities."

Lucy nods, her expression going stoic, as the elevator opens on the thirtieth floor. "Very well, until then this conversation stays between you and me."

"Of course, Heart."

The elevator closes, Erza closing her eyes in relief with it. However, a few seconds later the door opens, Levy's serious expression appearing on the other side.

"I'm glad I found you. We've located them."

* * *

 **Alright, alright. Things are happening. We got some sweet sweet RoWen on one hand, Lucy going off her rocker on the other and _finally_ some answers to the team's whereabouts.**

 **Remember people: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.**

 **Unfortunately because I'm rushing to fill this in on my phone I won't be able to do replies but I do want to thank y'all for the reviews.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	45. Did you just shoot me?

**So before we get all serious again and Lucy goes psycho I thought we'd take a step back and enjoy a small bit of Light and Shadow humor. Well that and there are some things next chapter that need to be explained before hand so I thought why not go ahead and throw sort of a filler chapter in before the fight. Not that it's gonna be much of a fight. *snorts***

* * *

Chapter 45

Did you just shoot me?

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Erza yawns, raising her hand to look at her com. Seeing the time she arches an eyebrow at the green-haired man working under the table in the middle of the conference room.

"Come on, Freed. How long does it take to fix a couple lacrima?"

There's a thump from under the table and the technician leans out, rubbing the back of his head as he glares at her. "Patience, Titania. If you hadn't lost yours in the first place I wouldn't be playing jigsaw with a couple dozen pieces of sliced cord."

She rolls her eyes and he yelps, ducking back under the table. Standing straight up in the floor where his head had been a small dagger now gleams in the office lights.

"Titania," Said woman turns to see a scowling Levy glaring at her, a slim manual in hand as she approaches the table. "I would kindly appreciate it if you didn't try to kill my technicians."

With that, she passes the red-head and hands Freed some wires. Erza rolls her eyes, crossing her gauntleted hands over her chest. "Well maybe if you didn't keep playing around and trying to improve the already acceptable technology my patience wouldn't be running thin from all the glitching."

A soft whir builds under the table and Freed screams, the sound oddly high enough to match a soprano. Almost immediately after the lights cut out. Levy sighs, turning on her com with a glare at the council-woman.

"Orga," The blunette looks at the table in worry, trying to assess the damage to Fried and the electronics then, "Flip the breaker for the West halls again please?"

It takes a minute but eventually the lights come back on causing Levy to sigh in relief. A commotion from under the table has all four women turning their gaze to a smoking, slightly charred Freed crawling out.

He flops over, coughing a cloud of smoke. "Projector's fixed." He groans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Erza grins and grabbing him by his arm hauls him out of the conference room into the hall.

When she returns, she's clapping her hands to get rid of any soot and looking at the silent blonde brooding at the head of the table. "Right, shall we get on with this meeting?"

In response, Levy turns on the lacrima closest to her. This creates a chain reaction that has several others embedded in the table turning on as well to create a 3D hologram of the main directory to the Draco Cor systems.

She grins, tapping on the screen of her com, causing a medium-sized town to rise from the table. "Right, now if you can't guess this is Gallowstown. Located on the west coast it is one of only three towns open to heavy shipping trade and actually able to handle heavy trade traffic."

Once again she taps at her screen. The hologram turns, zooming in on a row of warehouses sitting on the shore.

For the first time since she arrived Lucy moves, getting up to point at the guards patrolling the yard. "Bookworm, are these real-time?"

The bluenette nods. "Yes, we managed to hack enough of the cameras in the vicinity to create a detailed real-time image."

"I wanna know two things. How did you find them and how much resistance are we looking at?" Levy swallows, tapping at her screen to minimize the town and pull up several charts.

"To answer your first question," She reaches up, pointing at a chart counting recent activity. "Thanks to the fact that everyone logs their interactions with other crews, mafia, and the ilk we were able to deduce several things. One of which being that PhanTar sightings on the east coast are almost nonexistent with the hits we've delivered. The other is this,"

A different map, this one being 2D comes up on the hologram. Each town is marked with a bright purple thumbtack and around each thumbtack different colored dots ranging from red to black litter the board.

Around Magnolia a large amount of red, yellow, and grey dots are centered, some of the red and yellow dribbling into other nearby towns up and down the coast while the black are located across the map, littering heavily through the smaller towns and a few among the bigger cities including Crocus and Hargeon.

Mira, having been quiet the entire meeting, arches an eyebrow. "Levy, what is this?"

Bookworm smirks, waving a hand at the map. "Ladies, I give to you the layout of the crews three years ago."

 _ **XxX**_

The black Tahoe rolls to a stop with a small squeak. As the engine shuts off the back passenger door opens and a figure slides out, pooling in a mass on the ground below.

When the front passenger door opens and Yukino steps out she bends down, poking him with a finger and giggling at the overdramatic groan she draws from him. "Come on, Sting, the ride wasn't that bad."

Sting turns his head slightly to look at her, his green complexion obvious in the lighting. "Never again." He groans, rolling onto his back. "Never again will I ride in a car."

Around the driver's side, Rogue rolls his eyes, leaning against the front of the vehicle to take the massive space before them.

"Hey Sting, if you don't get up I'll get to set off all the explosives."

Where a puddle of groaning Sting was on the ground a few seconds before a now steaming Sting is on his feet and glaring at Rogue. "Don't you dare! I came along because Yuki promised I'd get to set them off."

The ex-leader calmly arches an eyebrow. "She may have but I didn't." Sting growls, stomping around the truck up to his partner and Yukino rolls her eyes.

Being used to their antics she tunes them out as she walks around to the back of the truck. She opens the trunk, pulling out several different sized targets until she finds a suitcase laid carefully underneath the pile.

Happy to have it in hand the scientist leans around the side, looking at the two men somehow already captured in simultaneous headlocks. "Hey guys, no one is gonna blow up anything until Heart and the council gets here."

While her words would normally make the duo pause they're too far into their wrestling match to hear her. She scowls, grabbing the suitcase, and approaches them, slamming the case down on the hood of the truck.

The noise makes both men jump to attention, their grasp on each other releasing as the turn to her. When Yukino's sure she has their attention she throws a thumb over her shoulder at the stacks of targets.

"Good, now go put those targets up while I call Heart." The duo share a look, Sting smirking at the white-haired scientist.

"Can we make it a race?"

Yukino shrugs, already focusing on activating her com. "If you want. Just don't destroy the targets before we get a chance for demonstrations." As Light reaches for the suitcase slaps his hand away adding, "No you can't wear the suits yet. I'd like to get through the more explosive weapons before you put those on and ruin them."

He whines but does as she says, joining Rogue in picking up several of the foam targets.

 _ **XxX**_

The chart begins to change, several of the gray tacks disappearing, while the red and yellow meld together, forming a bright orange that expands first taking over the towns surrounding Magnolia then up the east coast and further across the continent, edging in and around Crocus.

"Levy, I get there is a reason for this but just what exactly is it?" Levy giggles, looking through the hologram at Lucy.

"This chart shows our conquest of Fiore." She holds up a hand, stalling Lucy's reply and quickly taps something out on her com. The screen reverts back, once more showing the multitude of black, grey, red and yellow. "Now, yes, I'm aware it appears we're lacking a bit of power but you must keep in mind that our power was, has, and still is built on international foundations. Our power in Fiore itself and our fear didn't truly start building on home turf until our fights with the Dragons and Light and Shadow spilled out into the streets."

Once more the chart begins changing, this time slowly enough for all four women to follow the expansion and contraction of power in Fiore. As the red and yellow tacks begin changing color Levy pauses it, gesturing to the small number of gray tacks still scattered in Magnolia.

"Now when we began merging with the Dragons—us being the red and the Dragons the yellow—Light and Shadow severely receded in numbers and strength. From what I've gathered I believe this is because of the PhanTar influence at the time." The gray tacks are exchanged for black.

Here Mira frowns, crossing her arms over her chest in thought. "So if Light and Shadow were the gray I'm guessing the black is PhanTar which means they entered the city." She holds up a hand, pointing at Hargeon. "And if I'm on the right track then that means that about that time you and Natsu were in Hargeon, Heart, which also means that the crew wipe went into overdrive."

"And you'd be correct," Levy adds, making the chart speed up. As Mira had stated, the black pins recede from Magnolia, becoming engulfed in orange that spreads up and down the coast, highlighting around Hargeon and the neighboring small towns.

"As the crew wipe continues and Draco Cor gains power PhanTar has had to leave the east coast. At this point, we believe that PhanTar no longer has even a handhold on the coast which led us to looking west."

Once again the chart changes, comparably more orange tacks lining the east coast while black still clings in large amounts to the area around Crocus. On the west coast, most of the tacks are on the harbor city while small tracks are spread into the other cities.

The chart pauses and the women look to Levy for answers. The bluenette coughs sheepishly, tapping at her com again. "It was around this point we ran into some hurdles. We had a general idea of where they could be but with so much ground and so much time having passed we were looking for a needle in a haystack. Until Minerva brought up a very good point."

"Of course!" To Erza the answer clicks after only a second. She slams one fist into her other hand, grinning at Bookworm. "They'll want to get as far away from Magnolia as possible."

She nods in agreement and the chart moves again, zooming in on the west coast. "That left us with just one question. Which town on the west coast could they possibly be hiding them in? With the obvious answer being Gallowstown we went looking for more proof to support the theory. That part turned out to be a bit more difficult."

This time the chart disappears, several other documents coming up in its place.

Levy grimaces, waving a hand at the multiple papers. "PhanTar seems to be extremely paranoid about their Gallowstown operations. They have it hiding under so many shell companies I'm still surprised we were able to find it."

"Bookworm," The bluenette falls quiet, biting her lip anxiously as Lucy stands up, squaring her shoulders to gain a taller posture. "Tell me, are they there or are you just telling us this to waste our time?"

They don't like the look in Lucy's eye; a scattered, glazed, quiet rage that has all three fearing one wrong word might set off their leader. Though Levy is confident in her answer...and the reaction her friend will have to it.

"Yes, they're there. As we were tapping into the camera to explore the area we saw them pulling into the warehouse and unloading several human-sized silver cases we believe hold the men." Their leader nods, a spark of excitement appearing in her eyes.

"Excellent, send a call to—" She's interrupted however when the hologram changes, a picture of Yukino appearing above a video chat symbol.

Bookworm frowns, casting an apologetic look at Lucy as she accepts the call. Yukino's face appears on the hologram, her features becoming distorted from mirroring on the four walls.

The white-haired scientist's mouth drops open in shock, her eyes going wide. "Whoa, I-uh-oops?" She grins sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that, Heart, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting."

Lucy arches an eyebrow, looking at Levy. "Care to explain?"

"That's," Levy coughs, clearing her throat, and taps at her com. "Slight fluke in the system we're still working on. You're supposed to be able to be able to hold a video chat with up to four people and be given a 3D vision of them. The programming for it isn't complete yet so Yukino can see all four of us but we'll have trouble seeing her until we can get the lacrima aligned."

Having grown tired of the technical jargon Erza pushes Levy off to her right, glaring at the scientist on screen. "Fluke or not, what's wrong Yukino? Are Light and Shadow making trouble again?"

Yukino shakes her head, smiling at the swordswoman. "I called because I have some new toys to introduce to you. I can't do it at the base because of how powerful some of them are so I dragged the guys out to the old quarry north of the city. Levy should be able to track my coordinates to give you a precise location."

An explosion goes off in the background and the scientist grimaces, turning away from her screen. "I thought I told you not to touch the glitter?!"

There's a reply from a distance away, too garbled to make out on their end though Yukino can apparently hear it just fine for she scowls, turning completely away from the screen.

"Well, I don't care that Rogue was stacking it. I asked him too!" Another response and she rolls her eyes. "Sting, get the fuck away from the glitter or I'm having Titania kick your ass when she gets here."

The four women share a look, all biting back a laugh at the turn the conversation has taken.

"Yes, she's on her way! I told you it's a demonstration for Heart and the council!" Even through the garbled connection, they can hear the girlish scream Sting gives at the remark.

Yukino openly laughs, looking back at the com. "It's not a long drive, though I'd suggest using the back road to avoid traffic."

"Alright, Yukino, we'll be there soon." Lucy laughs as well, though it sounds somewhat fake.

 _ **XxX**_

Sting growls, tugging on his sleeve. "I thought Yuki fitted these for us."

"I did." He glances upward, surprised to see her leaning over the edge of the small cliff.

The quarry they're in has a shallow ramp, gradually twisting up the pit to the gravel road leading out. However the cliff they parked on, and subsequently where Yukino has decided to park herself out of the range of fire is thirty feet up. It wouldn't bother him as much as it does if she didn't stand on the crumbling ledge.

The scientist frowns, looking down at him in thought. "Remember the fabric those suits are made of is only a prototype. Any number of things could've caused it to shrink or distort from its original shape. Finish putting it on and let me know how they feel so I can make notes."

He rolls his eyes. "In other words the same procedure you've had us doing for the last three months."

Yukino scowls and picks up a fist-sized rock, chucking it at his head in a highly accurate throw. He yelps, falling face first into the dirt and Rogue laughs, looking at her with a smile.

"Why, Yukino, have you been taking lessons from Bisca?" She blushes.

"So what if I have been?"

Rogue grins, arching an eyebrow. "Off the top of my head I can think of several ways, involving some of those chemicals in your lab that you can put those skills to use with."

Sensing where this is going she scowls, shaking her head. "Rogue, I've already told Sting this, you are not using my chemicals to play pranks around the base."

Sting gets back up and is about to join the discussion when the sound of an engine revving echoes through the trees.

Yukino sighs, turning away from them. "That'll be Heart and the council. We'll finish this discussion later, in the meantime finish putting on your suits and prepare the paint bombs."

As she walks away Sting looks to Rogue. "Doesn't she know we've already prepared the paint bombs?" He throws a thumb over his shoulder at the bright pink and purple mess drying on the ground thirty feet away and Rogue shrugs.

"Think about it like this, Light. These are all new weapons Yukino's proposing Lucy add to the crew arsenal. What if it was you proposing a new fighting technique, or me with a battle strategy? Wouldn't you be nervous?"

The blonde frowns in thought, a gesture highly uncharacteristic of his partner. As he thinks he finishes pulling on his suit, looking up when a second SUV appears through the trees.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Then he grins, jogging over to the crate sitting by the paint puddles. "Come on, Shadow, first one to be completely covered in paint has to wash all the laundry for the next six months?"

Shadow grins. "You're on."

As they start digging through the crate Rogue holds up a black deflated ball and grimaces.

"You have gotta be kidding me. I was looking forward to trying my sludge bomb."

His partner shrugs, looking up from where his arm is buried up to the shoulder in the crate. "It happens. Remember what Yuki said about this chemical and that not being balanced and it's pop the paint chamber before it can be detonated."

"Yeah, though how you even remember that when your head was stuck in the vent hood is beyond me." Rogue sighs.

When Sting finds what he's looking for he removes his arm from the box, a baseball-sized sphere in hand, and glares at his partner.

"Fuck you. Just fuck you. We agreed never to bring that up again."

Shadow snorts. "You said never bring it up again. I never—"

"Light! Shadow!" His comment cut off, both men turn to see Yukino standing on the edge of the cliff again, this time four women standing quietly beside her.

They straighten up, tucking their left arm behind their backs, and saluting the women. After a minute Yukino speaks up again, her tone one advising against arguments.

"Prepare the Paints!"

Sting and Rogue share a look and step back to the box.

"Three days kennel work she tells them about the fight where we had to repaint the halls because you left white footprints all over the lunchroom." Rogue murmurs the words, not trusting his ability to go undetected under the council's scrutiny and both look up to see all four women laughing.

Light sighs, glaring at the man. "Just for the record, I am not doing the mastiff kennels."

Rogue chuckles and both men come up several different colored spheres in their arms. "Alright, besides they like me more anyway."

With that, the black-haired man picks up one of the spheres. Using his teeth to pull the pin attached to the bottom he chucks it at a target sitting in a tree.

Three feet away the sphere explodes causing bright blue paint to cover the entire target, the majority of the tree branch it's sitting in and the trunk of the tree.

His partner arches an eyebrow. "Is that seriously the best you can do?"

"If you think you can do better these please show me oh great master of the paint bomb." Rogue bows toward Sting with a flare, his paints rolling to the ground and the blonde grins.

"Well if that's how you wanna be." He grabs three of the spheres, pulling all three pins at once he chucks two at the target and the third strikes Rogue in the chest.

Sting runs away, his arms flailing wildly behind him. "No regerts!"

He's almost out of spray range when it goes off, some of the splatter smacking him in the back. He grins, looking back to find Rogue has disappeared. Then he frowns, looking for his partner until he hears, "Once again you are wrong. It is no _regrets_ my young padawan."

The paint bomb explodes nearly under his feet, sending the blonde flying from the shock wave. He hits the ground ten feet away, groaning at the paint he can feel along his neck and in his hair.

Rolling over he finds his partner now standing behind a crate stacked neatly with see-through spheres flashing gold in the sunlight. He pales, holding up a hand to stave off the attack.

"No! Don't you dare! I'm still sneezing glitter from the last time we got into this predicament."

Rogue arches an eyebrow, a golden sphere being repetitively thrown in his right hand. "Oh, Light don't you know? This isn't a predicament. This is systematic payback for attempting to get me with a paint bomb." He grins evilly. "See, I knew you would do something of the ilk so while you were busy putting up targets I went around and set up each and every weapon here for maximum payback."

The blonde screams, rapidly scrambling to his feet and racing for the closest pile of weaponry.

Up on the ledge, Yukino covers her face with a hand, peeping through the side at the women. "Heart, please forgive me. I'll put a stop to them right away." However, much to her and the other women's surprise Lucy holds up a hand, stalling the scientist.

That's when they notice the small grin she wears. One that resonates with the council as being true. Still, Yukino's sure that Heart will be angry so she tries one more time. She arches an eyebrow at her leader in confusion. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nods, her grin growing into a smile as she looks at Yukino. "Don't stop them. I'm finding their squabble quite amusing plus," Her eyes close as the smile reaches far enough to touch them. "it is a good way to show off your latest weapons. Even if they're using it on each other."

When gunfire echoes through the quarry the women return their gazes to the battling duo to find Sting pointing a smoking gun at Rogue.

Rogue scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you just shoot me?"

His partner cackles, pointing the gun at the sky. "Well, I certainly didn't just kiss ya."

On the ledge, Ghost shakes her head. "Yukino, it seems like your bullets still need a little work."

Then Mira adds, "Unless Light missed by a mile."

All the scientist can do is grin, a giggle escaping her as she shakes her head. "Actually neither happened. Light is a good shot, plenty good enough to hit even his partner at that distance and my bullets, those metal jackets don't fail. What you saw, Council, is in fact the new armor I was telling you about."

The women are in awe, watching as report after report signals another round simply bouncing off the paint covered suits.

Seeing she has their attention Yukino decides to go a little further. She inhales, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Light! Shadow!" As expected they pause, looking at her. She smiles. "Shadow, show the council just what these suits are capable of."

Rogue grins, his crimson eyes landing in his partner. "With pleasure."

Once more Sting screams, accidentally dropping his firearm as he leaps for the nearest crate. He barely leaps behind it before Rogue fires off a single shot.

Sting yelps, jumping to his feet and glaring at Rogue.

"Did you just shoot my ass?"

Rogue playfully pouts. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes, it hurt you fucker!"

Shadow winks, glancing up at Yukino as he speaks. "Maybe Yukino will kiss it better tonight."

When she hears his words, Lucy smirks. "Ghost?"

"Recording for blackmail as we speak, Heart." She can barely talk through her laughter but the assassin's com is steady, the lacrima fully focused on the interaction between the partners.

Though her face is thoroughly aflame Yukino knows there is nothing she can do about it but continue on with her explanation. "I took the designs for the suits from the designs for the armor that was used in Shirotsume and refined it, strengthening the fabric while slimming down on the weight until the style settled into something similar to a dive suit. The fabric itself is flexible enough to max maneuverability and strong enough to deflect most bullets ranging from a twenty-two to a forty caliber."

Erza steps up Lucy and Levy, coming up to stand beside Yukino and looks down at her. "What about swords?"

The scientist swallows. "Uh, they are not actually impervious to swords. Short stabs are easily deflected, sure, but sweeping slashes cut through the fabric like a hot knife through butter."

The swordswoman nods, looking at Lucy. "I don't know, Heart, what do you think of this?"

Her brows furrow in thought and she falls quiet, her eyes following the fight if not registering the blows being traded.

"How long does it take to make a suit? Can it be worn under clothing? And is there any kind of helmet to come with it?" Yukino looks past their leader, surprised to find She-Devil so interested in it.

That is until she remembers She-Devil is an assassin and the suits would be perfect for those in her profession.

"To answer your questions," She ticks them off on her fingers, her eyes never leaving Mira's startling blue. "If I push and kick Light and Shadow into gear I can have a suit done in a day. Yes, it can be worn under clothing though it may get a little hot. As for helmets it can come with a hood but," She shrugs. "if you want to keep the suit hidden it's best without the hood."

Mira looks to Lucy, their exchanged looks holding an entire conversation. The blonde nods, her expression stern.

"Bookworm, take a note." Within seconds Levy has a small notebook open, a pen in hand as Lucy starts speaking. "Ghost, take a small team to Gallowstown. Observe them. Find out everything. She-Devil, you and Bookworm will find a team to help Yukino make a total of forty suits. You will have a week to pick the people who wear these suits into battle and get them fitted."

With that she steps away from the ledge, walking toward the Tahoe with confident steps. Halfway to the car, she stops, looking at Erza.

"Titania do me a favor and stop those two from completely destroying the quarry. This is a good place for some of those drills we were talking about." The rest of the women follow her to the car.

Yukino remains on the ledge, watching in silent curiosity as Titania withdraws two daggers and throws them with deadly accuracy. One landing close enough to shave Rogue's hair. The other in between the fingers of Sting's left hand. The duo falls quiet and Erza retreats the car. Within minutes the SUV is reversing down the gravel road.

* * *

 **Sting x Yukino x Rogue. I ship it. Particularly since I have sort of a problem with seeing Rogue with either Minerva or Kagura. That and it doesn't exactly work out in this universe like it would in my other worlds. Simply because I've made Minerva pretty much hate men in this story and Kagura controls Mermaid Heel. Like I said, wouldn't work here. Have I been thinking about this for awhile? Go back to where Mira finds out Yukino and Sting knows each other. This has been in the works since then.**

 **Anyway onto reviews.**

 **Katiekat, I'm glad to hear you did.**

 **Shana, as Freed told Erza. Patience. It will come. In the meantime can we just enjoy the humor that is Sting and Rogue? Ngl I had maybe a little too much fun with it but hey, it can't be all work.**

 **Pixie Pixel, *holds arms out* I'm back. Am I still struggling? Yes, yes I am, but like I told you. As long as I can write even just a little then I'm better off then I could be. It might be slow going but I'm getting there. Your messages help a lot. That and that you care enough to shoot me a P.M. to find out if I'm still alive. Thank you my beautiful Pixie. *bows***

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Who's up for a massacre?**


	46. Dynasty by Miia

***Peeks out from under floating tent* What's up y'all? Nothing? Okay, that's good to know. In the meantime I'mma just be sitting here sipping my Mai-Tais and watching the sharks swarm.**

 **Oh! before I forget. If you want an idea of where I came up with the chapter the title of the chapter is the song. Give it a listen while you're reading.**

* * *

Chapter 46

Dynasty by Miia

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Black eyes glitter in cruel enjoyment. The weak, shivering, prostrate form of the once formidable Salamander being placed in a metallic case more satisfying than any kill.

The pinkette groans, his head rolling on an almost boneless neck.

She scowls, glaring at the henchman. "Well, what at you waiting for? Sedate him! We need to be in Tenrou in three days."

Successfully spooked the henchmen hunches his shoulders. "Forgive me, Mistress Kyoka." He turns, grabbing a silver gun tipped with a needle from the stand beside the case, and jabs the needle into Natsu's neck, releasing the trigger as he does.

Natsu groans than goes slack, his limited consciousness slipping away once more.

Kyoka smirks, raven black hair fanning out behind her as she turns. "He's the last of them. Load him up and we can be on our way."

"Right away, Mistress Kyoka." The henchman grunts, he and another picking the matching top of the case up from the floor and covering Natsu's slack figure, a third using a drill to seal it shut.

With that done the case is loaded into the back of a box truck disguised by the uhaul logos on all three sides. The henchman slams down the back door, throwing a thumbs up to the driver.

The truck rumbles to life starting a domino effect of a handful of other smaller cars to turn over. One by one they pull out of the parking lot. After two cars—the second holding the PhanTar commander—the truck leaves, followed by three more cars.

As they round the corner of the block the white-haired woman reading a magazine at a newsstand goes unnoticed. The woman barely glances away from her paper grinning as she mutters, " _The angels are flying."_

Turning down another corner the driver notices a movement from the top of an apartment building on that corner. He dismisses it, more than used to the massive flying rats that call the city home.

 _ **XxX**_

" _Birds of a feather flock together."_ She exhales, her hands constantly gripping and releasing the black leather bound hilts at her side.

All the planning, all the worry, and grief build to a crescendo.

" _By dragon's fire…"_

In measured steps, she is surpassed. The vanguard to a beautiful and terrifying performance.

Friend. Partner. Commander. Red-hair tickles her cheek then it is gone, a truly deadly beauty stepping from the shadow of the alley into the light of the setting sun.

Mirroring the movements from across the one way street the demon steps into view.

Both are dressed for battle. The black breathable fabric lines their bodies, accenting their curves and lending an eerie beauty to the weapons they wield.

" _Will Heart take flight."_

 _This time… we don't hold back. Show no mercy. Show them the wrath of Draco Cor._

Slow, steady footsteps guide her way into the street. Katanas hang low, the light of the afternoon sun granting them a deadly beauty to match their owner. Black boots, laced up her calves, almost seamlessly transition into the black outfit she too wears. Though there is a difference.

Upon her breast, in startling contrast to the black fabric, the crew logo sits in golden stitch. The dragon proudly wreathed within the burning heart.

In the middle of the street, she turns with calculated movements, blonde ponytail swishing to settle down her back. Her hands settle on her hilts.

A glance to the left has a stone-faced Titania prepared for what the next few minutes will hold.

A glance to the right. The smile on She-Devil's face would send her namesake running for Hell.

Seconds later the sound of rumbling engines forewarns of the caravan approaching its unforeseen end.

Catching sight of them, the lead car slows eventually to a stop halfway up the block from the trio. The caution the caravan exudes quirks Lucy's lips into a smirk and they watch.

 _ **XxX**_

Kyoka looks up, setting her phone down in frustration. "Why have we stopped?"

The driver clears his throat, casting her a nervous look through the rearview mirror. "Well, it would seem, Mistress Kyoka, there are several women blocking the road."

She scowls, leaning forward.

"What are you waiting for? Run them over!"

 _ **XxX**_

Unknown to the aggressive commander the men in the car ahead of them have begun to climb out of the vehicles to have a closer look at the women.

At the sight of the three beautiful women, the driver grins lecherously, studiously paying attention to their curves rather than the mark upon Lucy's breast. He approaches them with a swagger in his step, arrogantly foolish in his demeanor, and stops before them. Mockingly he bows to them.

"Ladies."

Mira and Erza exchange a look, more than a little amused at the amount of pompousness one man could possibly carry.

"If I may ask, why are such beautiful women as yourselves dressed in such _modest_ clothing and standing in the middle of the road."

If the quiet chatter in their ears is to go by, none of the many voices nearby agree with anything the preposterous man is saying. Lucy merely looks on in amusement, bringing forth some of the early lessons in manners she was taught to wait until the pompous man goes quiet before speaking.

"While your arrogance speaks volumes of how little your commanders care for your lives there is one thing and only one thing I seek. Hand it over and you and your comrades will meet a timely and painless death."

The women can hear countless weapons being loaded, those of their own comrades hidden among the enemies. Still, they remain calm. The commanders know better than to question Lucy's judgment on situations such as these, so they wait for her signal.

He grins. "Oh, I got what you need."

The driver never sees it coming. The dual swords are drawn from their sheaths only to find a new home within his body. As quickly as the light dies from his eyes Lucy withdraws her bloody swords, raising first one then the other to display first blood.

"Lay down your weapons." The men freeze in their steps. If they were to be asked on a different day they'd say it's the steel and command in her voice that has their attention completely drawn to her.

On this day, however, it's the blood splattered bright crimson across her clothes, the feral grin adding to the wild look in her eye, that so single-handedly has their attention.

"Lay down your weapons." She repeats, exuding a confident and fearless demeanor. "Give us what we seek and we will make your deaths swift and painless."

As she lowers her swords she notes with quiet pride the number of crew members swiftly and silently appearing from the buildings along the street.

It is not to be a battle but a massacre. One of which long brewing.

Somewhere in the middle of the herd, someone makes the mistake of firing at the blonde. Her body jerks back only slightly, the armor doing its job to leave nothing more than a small bruise on her skin.

Her eyes melt in pity. Then she closes them, shaking her head at the henchmen. "I had not wished for it to be this way but if it must then it will be."

Again she raises a sword, taking a deep breath before roaring, "TO ME!"

At once the walls of warriors fall upon the caravan like waves upon a shore. On the rooftops, people rise over the ledges, their chosen firearm in hand. As one they begin firing, providing cover for their comrades and guarding their backs.

Lucy, Erza, and Mira leap into the battle, working both with their comrades and solo to eradicate the caravan. However, the drivers refuse to give much ground.

 _ **XxX**_

When his rifle jams he sinks down, the brick a reassuring safeguard at his back. He scowls, rapidly working the mechanics to unjam it when his partner sinks beside him.

He looks over, crimson eyes narrowing in scrutiny. The look on his partner's face, he knows well from their childhood. A sure-fire way to get in trouble.

"Light." Sting looks over, grinning at Rogue.

"Don't worry, Shadow, I'll take the blame." With that, the blonde gets up. Remaining hunched over, he runs to one of the several duffel bags sitting in a row by the ladder.

When he returns and Rogue sees what he has he grins as well. "Hold up before you throw them, let's get the other side in on this."

His partner pouts, fiddling with one of the spheres. Rogue rolls his eyes, looking over the ledge across the street where he can make out Wendy and Romeo. His raises his mic.

"Shadow to Sky." Wendy perks up, looking at them and copies his action.

" _Sky to Shadow. What's wrong?"_

He shakes his head, pointing at his partner. "Nothing's wrong. Yet. Prepare the surprise. It's time for the street to sparkle."

An ominous cackle comes through the mic causing everyone on his side of the street to look at him in shock. The closest, Bisca shakes her head as she returns to her scope. "Shadow, you're a few rounds short of a full magazine if you just let Wendy loose."

Rogue just grins, watching his partner prepare the glitter grenades.

"Bisca, I've learned that sometimes in order to beat the sane you need to be insane." To punctuate his explanation an explosion sounds out across the street.

Sting pulls the pin on one of his, holding it a few more seconds before tossing it. Halfway to the ground, it explodes causing a cloud of pink and yellow glitter to spread across the road.

 _ **XxX**_

The glitter floats lower, obscuring their vision. It confuses the PhanTar goons, giving Lucy and the others the opening they need.

She turns the hilt in her hand, tightening her grip on it and looks at the cars. "Titania, grab a couple men and search the cars. Find the commanders."

Erza nods, swinging her sword up to finish off the man before her. She takes off, quickly finding people suitable to the task.

"Instructions?"

The blonde shakes her head, turning to the next man awaiting his execution. "Continue on our path."

In response, Mira launches a throwing knife at Lucy, the weapon flying inches from her head to strike the man running at her from behind. It goes to show the strength of the trust between the duo when Lucy barely blinks.

One by one the men fall beneath their wrath. Until it happens. The goons retreat, running back to protect the two middle cars and the box truck.

Lucy grins, holding up a sword to draw Rogue's attention.

Rogue grins, looking to his partner the same time he speaks in his mic. "It's time to lay down a new layer of paint."

Sting cheers loudly, their cousin doing the same from across the road. This confuses the goons even more, their attention going to the roofs of the buildings.

It's too late to stop them, let alone issue an order to dodge the flying spheres being thrown. They fall like rain, paint exploding mere feet above them to cover not only the cars but the road, the men, and the attacking crew.

An unexploded paint lands before her and she grins, glancing at her remaining commander.

"She-Devil."

Mira drops the man her arms, looking to her leader. "Yes, Heart?"

Lucy kicks the sphere back. "Let's see it get some air."

The assassin giggles, her eyes quickly finding her target.

"Aye."

She takes a step back, pulls her leg back and kicks. The explosive rolls up her foot, launching with a solid kick that has it quickly gaining air.

It reaches the top of the arc then comes down, solidly smashing through the sunroof of the car in front of the box truck. The impact causes it to explode and Lucy arches an eyebrow when she hears a high scream.

"Well, we apparently just made Titania's job easier. Three-hundred jewels you just hit Kyoka."

Mira hums, turning to slam a goon trying to sneak up on them into the asphalt. "Alright, five-hundred it was Seilah."

With her sword through a man's head, and another man wrapped in Mira's chokehold they shake hands, quickly sealing the deal.

They continue fighting, each protecting the other's back. The fighting itself seems to last an eternity—adrenaline keeping their focus solely on surviving—but in reality, it's only a quarter of an hour before the last man falls.

When he does it takes a moment before they realize the fight is over. And that they've won. On the roofs, on the ground, people start cheering. Until Lucy raises her sword, silence following the action within seconds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen now is not the time to celebrate. Continue with the plan. Sky units one through four, disburse, we will see you back at home."

Grumbling comes over the com but the groups on the roofs disappear, their weapons and shells cleaned up to make it appear as if they were never there. She ignores the grumbling, sheathing her swords as she looks to her people on the ground.

"Ground unit three, search for injured, get to your rendezvous and we too will meet you at home. Unit four, dispatch any surviving PhanTar goons. They're no good to us."

Once she's sure her orders are being followed she approaches the box truck. By the time she gets to the back door, one of the units she hadn't handed orders to is waiting quietly.

Lucy appraises them quietly, taking a second to find no visible injuries before she turns moves to open the door. One of them, she doesn't know who has thought ahead and picked the lock.

Her fingers wrap around the handle and she pauses, mentally preparing herself for what she may find. With a deep breath, she lifts the lock, pushing the door up.

* * *

 **Rightio, sooo few chapters back I warned y'all about the ambush being the last plot twist. I'm just gonna stay on my raft to tell y'all that there's four chapters left to this story.**

 **You heard me. A story that's been on going for a tear and a half is about to come to it's conclusion in four? Eight weeks at most. That said I, um, I myself am not sure how I feel about it. I mean we've come a long way since the beginning. The readers who've followed this weird ass roller coaster, those that are just joining. And myself, this story has done a lot with improving my writing style.** **Anyone who reads the first chapter and compare it to this one can see that.**

 **But, it is as I always say. The sun must set on one story in order for the moon to rise on another. There will be more stories, even hints of a sequel to our beloved crews.**

 **In the meantime let's enjoy the four chapters we have left because as long as this roller coaster is running we got a few more loops to ride.**

 ** _Shana,_ Dude, this is Heart we're talking about. When does she not enjoy having blackmail on her crew?**

 ** _Pixie Pixel,_ *arches eyebrow* That is a very intriguing thought. But don't tempt me. *grins* Do you still wanna play with the weapons? Even after seeing them in action?**

 ** _Kjacket_ , Well hello hello. Gotta say I was very happy when I saw all your reviews. Criticism and input is always welcome. As for Natsu and the guys, you'll see more about them next chapter.**

 **That said I will see y'all next time in chapter 47: Reunion.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	47. Reunion

**Deadpool: *pauses in doorway***

 **Grizz: *snores***

 **DP: *grins, sneaks into computer room* Hehe, that was easier than I thought. *pauses, glances back***

 **Grizz: *snores***

 **DP: *sighs* Right, time to get to work. *cracks knuckles* The stubborn bear won't listen to me but this needs to be done. She'll understand when I finish.**

* * *

Chapter 47

Reunion

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Growing up, hell even before Dad put me under Dragon Force I've gone and done a lot of dumb shit that resulted in more than a few broken bones.

A broken leg from jumping out of a tree, a sprained wrist from punching Gray too hard, shattered collarbone from a dirt bike race with Sting… The point is I've gone through a lot of pain from doing stupid shit. Waking up to my head feeling like it's on fire and ice in my veins?

Definitely one of the top five worst experiences I've had in this lifetime. Now if only I could remember why the hell that is. For all, I know it could've just been another idiotic night at Fairy Tail that ended up with Gray, Gajeel and I doing something stupid.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Trying to think hurts. Trying to remember where the hell I ended up at is even worse. Until I remember there are two things called ears on my head and decide to actually listen. That is when I hear whispering from a short distance away.

"I'm telling ya, Juvia. Boss got it the worst."

Okay, I recognize Ice Dick anywhere. Really ain't that hard after having known him for over a decade. The name he said though is a bit harder. I can tell the gears are turning but so far nothing is clicking.

"I'm not surprised, Dear, but you are part of the council and his commander. Your wounds are just as bad. You need to worry about getting better."

 _Juvia. Juvia. Juvia. Where the fuck does that name come from?_ Then I make sense of the woman's words, new questions coming to mind.

I know Gray is my commander. I chose him the day Dad gave me leadership of the crew. The dick head is the best cold-hearted bastard a man could have for a right hand. Able to hold his own and even better as an assassin he tries not to jump head first into trouble without going over at least five plans. So then when did he get hurt?

Then this _council._ When did the crew set up change from sole leadership to a democracy?

 _Something's not right._ Truthfully I couldn't agree more with the thought. Now if only I knew what the problem was… besides the fact that everything fucking hurts.

"I know, babe and I am. I'm taking that ridiculous goo Porly says is medicine, I'm not up and moving, and I'm perfectly content to wait for the boss to wake up so Everyone can pay up and I win the bet."

A small snort comes from Juvia. "Be careful now. You know Heart will have your ass if she finds out you're betting on when he wakes up."

 _Wake up from what? I just had one too many drinks._

Ice Prick chuckles. "You need to chill. Heart's just as worried as everyone else. If what I've seen is any indication she's worried enough for everyone. Between the girls, Romeo and Wendy, and trying to run the company I'm surprised she doesn't have gray hair yet."

The pain is beginning to recede and I find myself able to take a deep breath. Though the pain that flares when I do suggests I might have one or two broken ribs. Another breath raises that number to four or five.

 _Godsdamn. If I didn't know any better I'd say someone threw me into another fight club as the practice dummy._

My thoughts pause as a memory rises and I race to grab it. A feeling that it's of importance pushing me to view it.

It's of a fight club… in Hargeon. Why I'd even think of waltzing into Mermaid Heel territory is beyond me.

A fleeting view of defeating Hulk. _Could've sworn he was dead._

Talking. Chatting.

Crews merging? Argh, this confusing.

" _Heart is a real spitfire…"_ Heart. Heart. Heart is… Lucy Heartfilia.

Wait, that sounds wrong.

The gears are spinning. Slowly but surely.

Heart isn't Lucy Heartfilia but Lucy Dragneel. Lucy is my wife.

The Heart Crew and Dragon Force are no more. We merged the crews and I married her?

That still doesn't sound right. There's something missing. Something big.

A box in hand. Two necklaces, one charm a moon and the other a sun. Sun and Moon.

 _Come on you idiot. Think._

Why are those two so important?

I hear a giggle but it's not an adult giggle it's a...baby's...giggle.

That's when it hits me like a ton of bricks. Nashi. Luna. Lucy. The crew. PhanTar. Hargeon. Sting and Rogue. It all catches up to me. Taking down the paintball range in Onibus, the ambush, becoming Kyoka's prisoner.

That's why Juvia's name was so important. Her and Gray are a thing. Like Gajeel and Levy and Me and Lucy. But then another question comes up.

How did we go from being PhanTar prisoners to sitting most likely in Doc Porly's infirmary?

I sigh. That doesn't matter right now. I need to get off my ass, find my wife and daughters. Which means I need to wake up _now._

 **Normal P.O.V.**

When he hears a sigh Gray looks at the lump in the bed beside him. Seeing his friend twitching in a familiar sign of waking up he turns back to the bluenette offering a tight smile. "Juv, you should go." He knows his girlfriend has already seen the movement. And he knows that she already knows he has to be the one to drop the brick on his friend. As it is—knowing what he does—it feels like acid on his tongue and sits like a mace in his stomach.

Juvia nods, walking across the nearly empty infirmary to the elevator. "I will be with Levy."

The elevator closes the same time his friend groans aloud. He can't afford to think of the pinkett as just his boss at the moment. Not when his heart weighs heavily with what he has to say. Not when…

He swallows the thought, turning on his bed to face the pinkett.

Their captivity has really done a number on the pinkett. Between the jaundiced expression, sunken eyes, visible cheekbones, and the mass of white bandages wrapped firmly around his friend's chest it's hard to believe that mere months before they were up to fighting strength.

As Natsu sits up, his eyes slowly focusing in on the raven-haired commander. He sits up further, resting his head in a hand and Gray inwardly chuckles. "Having some trouble, Boss?" Break the ice with formal respectful names then slide into the not so formal 'oh hey there's something I need to tell you.' It's a good idea to him so he sticks with it.

The pinkett shakes his head, his eyes narrowing in the dimmed lighting. "What the fuck happened?" His voice is hoarse, either from disuse or the amount of screaming he'd done while imprisoned. Both if Gray takes a brief guess seeing as he was the same way when he woke up.

Without question he passes over a glass of water, his mind churning out several different ways to explain what exactly has happened. It's not an easy explanation, he knows, since he's still trying to wrap his own head around it. Natsu takes it, throwing a grateful glance at him, and Gray clears his throat. After the pinkett takes a drink and sets the cup down on the table beside the bed Gray exhales, barely able to look his friend in the eye.

"I don't exactly understand what all happened myself so bear with me." Seeing his friend nod he continues. "Apparently while we were making Doctor Frankenstein look like an angel the ladies were dancing with demons and harassing Satan for information."

His lips twitch up in a half grin when his friend snorts in amusement and he nods. "Might as well have been what they were doing. From what I understand Lucy and the tech team went a little crazy while they were trying to track us down. Juvia said everyone was either on their toes while around your girl or halfway across the city in case she flipped."

A half chuckle-half groan kind of noise is odd, he decides, watching his friend wrap one arm around his chest. The gesture is one he's pretty well familiar with considering he and almost every other guy who's ever been to a fight club has broken ribs before. He must be wearing his concern on his face because Natsu shakes his head. "It's fine. Give me a few hours and I'll be ready to tackle Gajeel."

The mace is back in his stomach, this time swinging in heavy-handed arcs that makes him want to heave up the small breakfast he'd eaten an hour earlier. Thankfully he manages to avoid alerting Natsu to his sudden mood swing by reaching for his own cup of ice water on the stand.

After chewing on a piece of ice he sighs, rolling his shoulders—grimacing when the new skin pulls with a tinge of pain—until his neck cracks. Then just for the hell of it, he rolls them again though no pop sounds this time. "As for what happened with our rescue," He shrugs. "I couldn't tell you. No one will tell me anything about what happened so I think you're gonna have to go soften your woman up and get those answers from her." He gestures to the infirmary. "I and everyone else woke up here after everything was said and done." _Almost everyone_.

The thought is a bit too bitter for him to be able to utter though so he keeps it quiet, this time ignoring the acid burning his tongue.

"Everyone has been waking up at different times with Doc Porly clearing them to be returned to their rooms with specific instructions and all the blah blah blah you and I hate to listen to."

Natsu arches an eyebrow. "Then why are you still here?"

He scowls, glaring at his friend. "Besides the fact that my skin is too burned for Doc to be grumpy enough to let me leave, someone had to stay here for when your dumbass decided to wake up."

That has the pinkett rolling his eyes.

"Come on. I'm not that dumb." Gray huffs.

"I'm calling bullshit on that one. First chance you get you'll leave out of here to go find Lucy and the girls."

He's about to retort. The raven-haired commander can practically see the retort on the tip of Natsu's tongue when he opens his mouth. Except… he has no retort. It's a very plausible reason and the fact that everyone knows it seems to irritate his friend more than he's ever gonna be able to tease him about. Still, he files it away for another day.

Natsu groans, this time rolling back to lay back down and glare at the ceiling. Grateful, Gray uses the chance to allow his mask to crack allowing a sheer amount of swirling emotions through before it's frozen over once more and he continues.

"Anyway, you're the last one to wake up so everyone else has joined in on the betting pool of when you'd actually get your ass in gear. Which I might add, thank you because Juvia, Cana, and I are now a bit richer then we were last night."

That earns a grunt in acknowledgment. Really he doesn't expect any more questions from the pinkett, he's more than hoping his friend will go back to sleep if only to hold off on what he has to say.

It works for only a little while.

"How are the others doing?"

After ten minutes of sitting in silence where he swears his friend has gone back to sleep, Gray just barely avoids jumping when his friend speaks.

He swallows, looking down to play with the piece of loose bandage covering a line of stitches over one of his ribs. "Vijeeter, Max, and Warren are doing okay. They've all decided to move into one of the rooms for the time being to help each other out. If you ask me I think they all just have a thing for each other and don't want anyone to know."

A chuckle. That's good. That means he can keep going.

"Elfman's being pampered by Evergreen." He pauses. "Well more like she has to lock him in her room so he won't start working out again. Something about it not being 'manly' to have lost a lot of muscle and wanting to get it back."

Natsu turns his head, an arched eyebrow completing his 'are you serious' look. Gray laughs and shakes his head.

"Yeah, I said about the same thing when I heard it. Anyway, Loke and Bickslow are pretty much going through the same treatment, their women preventing them from doing anything stupid or reckless that'll end up with them back here."

The pinkett chuckles. When they fall into silence Gray's not sure how to continue. Whether he should talk about the elephant in the room or wait until his friend brings it up. Five minutes later he gets his answer.

Again Natsu sits up, this time turning to face him and Gray gets a full view of just how much damage their imprisonment caused his friend and leader. White gauze covers the entire right side of his body, starting from the right wrist, going up the arm, over the shoulder and joining the other gauze wrapped over his torso from pectorals to the waistband of the pair of shorts he wears. His left arm—while nowhere near as bad—is still wrapped this time from the fingers up to his elbow.

So wrapped up in marveling how his friend can still be alive Gray doesn't notice Natsu's features folding, doesn't notice onyx black eyes turning cold or his smile disappearing.

Not until his friend speaks…

"Alright, Gray, what is it?" His friend's tone isn't cold per say. To him though he recognizes it as the no nonsense-cut straight to the point tone. Gray meets his eye, inwardly shaking between grief and terror.

 _Now or never_ , he tells himself.

The raven-haired commander looks at his hands, running a thumb over an old scar on the back of his opposite hand he doesn't remember receiving. "Natsu," Quietly he questions his own sanity for volunteering for this task. Hell, he'd take sparring with Erza over this any day of the week! "Not everyone woke up after the ladies got us back."

He can practically hear the gears turning in his friend's head.

"Who was it?"

Gray swallows. They weren't just commanders and crew leader. They were as close as brothers could get. They had trained for years as a three-man team and knew each other's fighting styles like the back of their hands. When one would attack the other two would be on the defense and vice versa. Now… Now it will never be the same again…

"Gajeel." As he utters the name in a broken whisper his mask finally shatters, grief striking across his features. He shakes his head, looking up to his brother. "Doc said he reacted badly to whatever Kyoka used to knock us out. He just went in his sleep."

 _ **XxX**_

"Mommy!" Lucy looks up from the paper in her hand, forgoing the responsibility of worrying about the numbers in favor of watching her pink-haired daughter run up with a toy in hand.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She can't hide the amusement in her tone at the mischievous look Nashi wears. Her daughter grins, holding her arms up in a familiar request to be picked up.

The blonde acquiesces without question, smiling softly when her daughter, situated in her lap, lifts up the toy. "Sissy toy!"

Lucy smiles, arching an eyebrow at the tyke. "Is that so? Did Sissy say you could take her toy?"

That makes the toddler pause, her light pink-nearly blonde eyebrows furrowing in thought before she regains her train of thought and grins. "Aunty Cana! Pwank!"

She's not even gonna question how the drunkard has already managed to recruit one of her daughters into her part-time hobby. If she's honest with herself then she knows that it won't be long until both are participating in the funny if bothersome—for her at least—hobby.

It's not the first time in the years since she accepted the brunette into their family that she's managed to recruit others into her games. The most common prank being rigging the men's bathrooms and laundry baskets with itching powder though that is nowhere near the wildest the drunkard has pulled.

A memory of Laxus with wild green hair comes to mind at that thought and Lucy giggles gently poking her daughter in her stomach. "You're getting to be quite the little stinker aren't you, Nashi?"

Her daughter giggles in return, her attention turning to the doorway behind them at the sound of pattering feet. Lucy turns around, her hands firmly set on the girl to keep her from flying off the chair as Luna darts out the door followed by Wendy.

"There you are!" The bluenette grins. "I was wondering where you ran off too."

"Yeah, apparently Nashi wanted to play a prank on her sister." Lucy meets the eye of her protege, both sharing a look of fond exasperation. They both know, as it is no secret, the love their family has for the youngest members. Said love often translating into bad habits and hobbies the girls are able to pick up. Inheriting their mother's brains is one thing. Inheriting their father's nose for trouble, on the other hand, is something else entirely.

" _Heart,"_ Lucy stiffens, her hand reaching for her com without a conscious thought. Having ordered Juvia to keep an eye around the infirmary for when their final member awoke she's not surprised but more terrified of what answer the Rain Woman may deliver. They've already lost one, she doesn't know what they'd do if they lost another.

They share another look before Lucy's raising the mic to her lips. "Go ahead, Rain Woman."

She can practically hear the grin in the woman's voice as she murmurs, " _The dragon has awoken."_ Without being asked, Wendy steps forward, snatching her niece out of the blonde's lap and allowing her to stand up.

A weight slides off Lucy's shoulders and she smiles at her sister-in-law before booking it for the doors, leaving the bluenette to babysit alone. Rather than have her limited patience tested by the elevator Lucy swiftly walks to the door in the corner of the lobby leading to the stairwell. It's only four flights down after all.

Walking down steps in high heels is already something to be proud of. Running down flights of stairs at a speed normal people wouldn't even dare is a testament to the experience the blonde has to not have fallen and broken her neck by the time she's reaching the twenty-sixth floor.

She stops on the landing, taking a deep breath to calm herself down before she's approaching the door. Calmly she unlocks the door, opening the door just far enough to slip her head through. She doesn't know what she expects. If she's honest with herself, something like yelling, arguing, or maybe even tears.

So she's more then surprised to find her husband sitting upright on his bed staring at the opposite wall as if he's looking through it while Gray sits on the bed beside him, playing with his fingers.

The commander looks up, having noticed her presence and she slips through the door, quietly closing it behind her. As carefully as she can, Lucy prevents her heels from clicking on the tile while she approaches both men. Inwardly, it frightens her to see Natsu so quiet.

That is one thing anybody who has ever known the pinkett can agree. _He's not supposed to be quiet._ Loud? Yes. Unruly? Big time. Stubborn, pig-headed, trigger happy? That's pretty much his personality in a nutshell. Even to Lucy, who's experienced his softer side enough to be able to say they're two different beings in the same body, being quiet has never been a part of that.

She swallows, gently setting a hand on his shoulder. She's grateful when he doesn't flinch away from the contact; that to her meaning he's still the same man she married.

Natsu murmurs unintelligibly and she tightens her grip, silently asking him to repeat it. He swallows, his eyes never leaving the wall where Doc Porly's desk sits opposite of them.

"Is it true? That he's gone?"

Lucy sighs, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his head and rest her chin in his hair much like she does for their daughters when one or the other is on the edge of something between a panic attack and a temper tantrum. Carefully carding her fingers through much too long pink-hair she frowns. "I'm afraid so."

That gets a reaction from him.

He leans forward, burying his face into her torso even as he wraps his bandaged arms around her. Dimly she's aware of Gray laying back on his bed to give them a semblance of privacy. It's something she's immensely grateful for, that their council has always understood just now much they've come to rely on each other for support. That and they're smart enough to not ask questions she and Natsu refuse to give answers for.

Natsu doesn't cry, she knows he won't until he's had time to let it sink in. _Or we catch the bastards,_ she thinks. Somehow she has a feeling both occurrences will end up going hand in hand.

When he mumbles something into her shirt, she arches an eyebrow, leaning his head back to look him in the eye. "You do realize I couldn't understand a thing you said, right?"

The pinkett grins though it's almost a ghost of its usual fiery passion and childishness.

"I said how are the girls?"

Her expression sharpens. "Why don't you come see for yourself?"

From the other bed Gray yelps, sitting up so quickly he's holding his head. After a second he blinks, looking at them in shock. "Do you two have a death wish? If Natsu's not here when the witch gets back you both are gonna be in for a world of hurt."

Lucy grins. "You worry too much, Gray, I'll take care of it."

The poor commander can only shake his head as Lucy helps Natsu stand up. The first few seconds he's on his feet he leans heavily on her to regain his balance but once his head is clear both leaders are walking to the door to the stairwell at a pace somewhere between a leisurely stroll and a speedwalk.

Even though she's as eager to bring him to their daughters as he is to see them, Lucy slows their pace after the first set of stairs. He's in pain, she can tell, so she lets him set their pace. Instead, she just smiles and entwines her fingers in his. For a minute she's taken back in time to when they were teens, supporting each other to sneak from their rooms without their parents noticing.

She sighs. _If only._ But she refuses to travel back down that path. The gods know they've spent more than enough time there as is.

On the last landing, she opens the door enough to peek her head out. When she doesn't see hide nor hair of Porlyusica lingering in the lobby Lucy gently tugs on Natsu's hand to lead him through the door.

The pinkett takes the lead, speeding toward the doors to their inner sanctum and Lucy bites back a giggle when she has to pull him up short in order to unlock the door. In his typical Natsu way, he pouts though it doesn't last long when they spot Wendy sitting at the conference table.

Wendy, upon seeing them, lights up in joy. She launches from her chair crossing the distance in no time to slam into her brother's chest. Natsu grunts, falling a step at the sudden weight and Wendy backs up, frowning at him. "Natsu, are you okay?"

"Just a little banged up but nothing too unusual." If the grin he gives her is a little pained Lucy won't admit it. Not when she can see the joy in her husband's eyes to find his little sister alive and well. Natsu reaches forward, encompassing the teen in another hug, his next words no more than a heavy breath. "I'm more worried about you. You have no idea how scared and _relieved_ I was when I found out Kyoka hadn't caught you."

He raises his other hand—having dropped his grasp on Lucy's own hand before being tackled—and sets it on the back of Wendy's head, drawing her further into the hug. In return all Wendy does is smile, gladly accepting the gesture of comfort to be able to listen to her brother's heartbeat.

A squeal interrupts the reunion and Wendy steps back to allow two blurs to race out from under the table. As one the twins tackle Natsu's legs. He chuckles, stiffly kneeling down to hug them both. "My girls, I've missed you."

Nashi reaches up, grabbing a handful of his and frowns. "Dada, where go?"

Her sister seems to be on the same page for she scowls as well as an almost two-year can. "Dada go, Mama sad!"

"I know Mama was sad, but Dada and your uncles had to go take care of some meanies that were hurting our family." Natsu smiles sadly, ruffling their hair causing them to giggle and forget the reason for them being mad. It doesn't escape Wendy or Lucy's notice the undertone of grief in his words.

Lucy shares a look with Wendy, a mute conversation passing between them. The bluenette nods, turning to leave. When the doors slide closed with a soft click behind the teen Lucy turns to their daughters. "Nashi, Luna, why don't we show Dada your new toys Aunty Aquarius and Erza bought you?"

Like that the girls are gone, racing each other to the door leading to their rooms. She shakes her head in amusement at them then helps Natsu to his feet. When he's leaning on her shoulder he arches an eyebrow.

"And what toys exactly did those two get them?"

She shakes her head, a sparkle in her chocolate eyes. "They're daughters of the number one crew in Fiore. Every single person knows how to fight and win with little to know problem. Do you really think it would take Erza long to give them something to start training with?"

Natsu groans. "Lucy, they're not even two yet." All she can do is giggle. When they stop in front of the door leading to the hall, she gives him a side look. He sighs. "Alright, I guess I should've seen it coming. _Still_ ," His grip on her hand tightens. "Don't you think you could reign in your monster fighters for just a little longer? I thought we wanted the girls to have a somewhat normal childhood?"

"Natsu," She coos. "When have I ever had control over anything the ladies do?"

He grins playfully elbowing her in her side. "Breaking into my base, kidnapping me, hanging Loke off the roof by his ankles after throwing him to the wolf pack, Mira commanding my cousins around like pets," The pinkett turns a fruitless glare on her. "Don't think I didn't hear about that either. I get those two can cause quite a bit of trouble but did you really have to hand them to the one person capable of breaking them?"

Walking into their daughters' playroom Lucy smiles innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I merely asked Mira to take them under her wing."

"Dada look!" Natsu snorts at his wife, his expression quickly turning to a smile when he sees both Nashi and Luna holding up small bo staffs a foot taller than either of them.

Turning to his wife he sweat drops. "Luce."

Lucy giggles. "Okay, Natsu, I will ask Erza to hold off on training them for a few years."

With that taken care of both adults make their way into the room to play with their daughters in a way they haven't done in many months. Time flies for the family of four and as such both Natsu and Lucy look up in surprise when they hear a knock at the door.

"Doc, how can we help you?" Lucy smiles easily, quietly enjoying the way Natsu pales at the sight of the aggravated woman holding a broom in a white-knuckled grip behind Wendy. _Mira must be rubbing off on me_. She decides quietly. Instead of answering Porlyusica stomps into the room, glaring at her wayward patient. Lucy, sensing her intent looks to their daughters. "Nashi, Luna, come here please?"

Though confused they do as she asks, setting their toys down before walking over to stand beside her. Luna frowns, eyeing the broom before looking to her mother. "Mama?" Lucy hums to let her know she's listening and the miniature blonde points at the unassuming weapon. "Doc Porly help Dada?"

Lucy wraps her arms around both, pulling them close. "She will, but not right now."

"What Mama mean?" Nashi tilts her head.

"You're about to see what happens when you don't listen to Doc Porly." She smiles at them, not missing the look of betrayal Natsu sends her in a withering glare.

When the broom hits him, he yelps transferring the glare from his wife to their doctor. "That's not fair!" He pouts, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't even go far!"

Porlyusica scowls, one hand on her hip the other wielding the broom already set to smack him again. "It doesn't matter! You do not have permission to leave the infirmary!" With that, she does smack him again. Or attempts to at least.

He ducks the blow. Sitting up he sticks his tongue out at the doctor and ends up getting a face full of broom when she slams it down on his head. Rubbing his forehead where a large red mark is appearing he grumbles under his breath. Porlyusica raises the broom for another lesson and he holds up a hand.

"I'm getting up! Hold it with the damn broom." She waits until he's stiffly, if slightly unsteadily, standing on his feet before using the pole of the broom to push him toward the door.

When he steps out the door she turns to Lucy. "You're lucky you have those daughters of yours or I'd make you pay for moving a patient before I've cleared them."

The blonde arches an eyebrow. "What makes you say I was the one who moved him?"

The doctor pauses in the doorway, turning a stern expression that carries no heat at the woman. "I don't know why I haven't just retired to a shack out in the woods with how much you brats put me through."

Lucy just smiles. "Because there's no one else that would be able to patch us up like you can." Porlyusica grumbles when the blonde adds, "That and you couldn't stand to see the people you watched grow go to someone else." She huffs, disappearing down the hall, most likely to hunt down her charge, and Lucy looks to her daughters. "And that, Nashi and Luna, is why we always listen to Doc Porly."

Nashi frowns. "Why Dada not listen?"

"Because Dada is silly sometimes." With that Lucy stands up, looking down at the twins fondly. "Now what do you say, Aunty Wendy and I take you two to the kitchen for some snacks?"

* * *

 **Deadpool: *glares***

 **Grizz: *smirks* You can't win.**

 **DP: *huffs***

 **Grizz: Huff all you want. No matter what you try there is no way I'm letting you drag this story down this close to the end. Yes, the plot twist works well but seriously dude. This is the last five chapters. Let it be.**

 **In other news!**

 **My readers, I am so sorry about the chapters taking so long. If you noticed a change in this chapter it's for the most part because I stopped writing about halfway through, may have lost track of where I was going and tried to save the run away train that is this chapter. _That_ is why Porlyusica makes an appearance and is seen beating some sense into Natsu. Besides the fact that I enjoy her lack of bedside manner. *snickers* Anyway, lets get to something I haven't done in quite awhile that I think y'all deserve. Review replies!**

 ** _Beckstheunicorn,_ thank you for the compliment, I absolutely love writing and to hear that you're enjoying my writing makes me jump for joy. On the other side this coin I hope you're okay. I have too many experiences of running into things while stuck in a good story. Not fun.**

 ** _PIXIE PIXEL!_ *grins* I'm sorry I'm out of glitter bombs but I do have a couple pet sharks if you would like one? Wade likes to feed them his feet. *gags* I honestly don't know how they've survived this long.**

 **Wade: *yells***

 **Ah shuddup I wasn't talking to you. Anyway, Pix, I gotta say. As it seems I've been doing the last few updates. Thanks for checking up on me. Which, is why I wanna let you know ahead of time crazy chapter in the next couple weeks if I can finish it in time for Beta's deadline this week. When I say crazy I mean grief makes people do stupid shit. Even if it turns out for the good of the crew. I'll leave you with that and get going.**

 ** _Guest 1 and Guest 2,_ going off of time stamps here. There may only be four or five chapters left but y'all are in for one hell of a surprise.**

 **OH! That reminds me. A certain Devil _knows_. If y'all wanna know what she knows be on the look out for the next chapter of The Magnolia Crews: 1 + 2 does not equal 3.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	48. 1 plus 2 does not equal 3

**Deadpool: *eyeroll* The only reason you're doing this is because you're happy Crews hit 200 reviews.**

 **Grizz: *rolls from desktop screen to laptop and back* Duh. It's taken forever for it to get this far, TMC is one of my first multi chapter fics,** _ **and**_ **I think everyone would enjoy a little insight to some of the different feelings traveling through the characters after last chapter.**

 **DP: *lays on bed, poking at ceiling fan with katana* In other words you ran into a problem with how to transition between the reunion and the last fight of the story.**

 **Grizz: Hush. Just because it's true doesn't mean you need to broadcast it across the nine realms. *sips red bull mixed coffee* Now if you don't stop messing with the fan it'll come down on you** _ **again**_ **.**

 ***CRASH***

 **DP: *groans* Too late.**

* * *

Chapter 48

1 + 2 does not equal 3

"You wanna do what?!" She cannot believe her ears, let alone her eyes. Looking between the three other people besides herself in the room she finds nothing but serious intent. Lucy, feeling her ire begin to rise, stops and takes a deep breath, counting backward from ten. When she reaches one she turns to her husband, finding the normally cheerful man standing tall and grim.

 _Correction,_ She notes mutely. _He hasn't been cheerful since he woke up._ He may have been able to fool everyone else into thinking he's the same man he was before they were captured but Lucy has known Natsu long enough to tell that he has changed. Judging by the stance Gray has taken behind the pinkett's shoulder, Lucy has a feeling he's not the only one.

"Natsu, Porlyusica just cleared you to leave the infirmary a week ago." She absolutely refuses to let any kind of begging show in her voice.

Natsu, for all his worth, shakes his head. "I can't, Luce. If we're gonna be strong enough to take on PhanTar we need to start now." She can practically hear the words he's not saying. _I was not strong enough. Because I was weak I couldn't save them. I couldn't save him._

Straightening her shoulders and raising her chin to take on her full authoritative stance she turns to his commander. Both Erza and Gray have, for the time being, fallen back to quiet rolls allowing them to discuss this argument as much as they could. Now though, now she needs to see if the commander is as dead set on this choice as her husband is. If he is…

"What say you, Gray? Are you willing to put yourself through this training regiment?" She'd rather call it torture. That's truly what it is. What they're asking of Erza is and will be nothing but brutal torture of the utmost degree. Such that Lucy herself has banned the commander from training their new recruits in the style.

She knows from experience that Gray has a strong disposition. He has to in order to follow Natsu into every crazy situation he charges toward without thinking. But she's also seen him have the guts to stand up to the pinkett and defy orders. Particularly when it could lead to someone getting killed. _That_ is why her final decision relies on what the man thinks.

He squares his shoulders, looking her in the eye with a stubborn respect that answers her question even before he speaks. "We have to, Lucy. It's the only way."

Lucy runs a hand through her hair, scowling at the position they've put her in. If it was up to her, she'd immediately turn them down and send them back to Porlyusica to be tied down until they're sane enough to rejoin the crew. _Highly unlikely but still an idea._

Shaking her head in disbelief of what she's about to do, she turns to her commander. "Erza." _If you survive you'll be the spearhead of our main fighting force. Natsu, Gray...are you ready for Hell?_ "I, Lucy Heartfilia, grant you permission to train Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster in the Fairy Sphere Technique."

 _ **XxX**_

Leaning over Mira's shoulder, Lucy skims the paper in her hand. When she discovers an inconsistency she frowns. "What's that there, She-Devil?" Mira hums and the blonde points at the inconsistency with a pinkie. "This. It says we paid for double the food we did last month."

When she finds it Mira frowns as well, pausing in the middle of the hall they're walking down. She flips up the sheet, scanning another list of numbers. "I don't see why it would be—"

A yelp echoes down the hall, interrupting their conversation and both look up only to step out of the way of a flying dagger. More than used to random flying weapons from their resident swordswoman neither woman thinks anything of it. Though when the sound of pounding feet and tinkling bells follows a few seconds later they stop, looking up at the source of the noise.

Finding both Natsu and Grey bound from the neck down in bandages, only wearing a pair of shorts save for a black collar with a bell on it, running down the hall Mira covers her mouth with her hand and giggles. Lucy, on the other hand, stays stone-faced. The blonde knows that if she opens her mouth she'll more than likely put an end to the odd training. It's only the side look her husband shoots her as the duo sprints by that stops her short from trying anyway.

About a minute later Erza appears walking at a steady pace. She nods to both women with a quiet greeting and launches another dagger. The sound of the bells followed by twin yelps has her scowling. When she's gone Mira turns to Lucy, an eyebrow arched.

"Fairy Sphere?"

"Fairy Sphere." Lucy agrees. "What were you saying about the inconsistency?"

The commander lifts up the clipboard, pointing at the second list of numbers. "It shouldn't be so far off. We've been buying the same amount of food for the last six months. It seems to be only last month that we paid double."

Lucy takes the sheets of paper from her, humming in thought. "As far as I see there could be any number of reasons this might happen but seeing as you, Jenny and Bookworm were the ones who ran the numbers it couldn't possibly be just a paper error. Who ordered the food this month?"

"Wasn't it the head chef?"

The blonde shakes her head, looking at another sheet. "He's been at Mermaid Heel for the last two months exchanging recipes and teaching some recruits. He just got back last week."

Mira calls the elevator with a frown. "I just don't see how that kind of mistake could've been made. It's not possible." She doesn't miss the strange look Lucy shoots her before the blonde shrugs.

"Go to the kitchens, find out who made the order, and get the log books. The chefs are pretty keen on keeping track of all their sales." Lucy's lips quirk in something akin to a smirk. "Gotta admit Boze and Sue know what they're doing keeping that lot in line."

"And if it's the company they ordered from?"

Overriding the elevator, Lucy's expression darkens. "Show them we don't play around."

"Aye, Heart." Mira nods. Another minute of silence sits between the women before the commander looks at the ceiling in thought. "Weren't you the one who declared the Fairy Sphere Technique banned from training? Particularly if taught by Titania?" She doesn't find any kind of reaction from her leader out of the corner of her eye which says more than the blonde would think. Realizing her stance on the matter, Mira sighs instead attempting another way. "How long?"

"Two weeks." White eyebrows rise in surprise. Surely they'd have been further than just stealth by now? Lucy apparently sees her surprise because she snorts, turning to face her. "If it was anyone else, Erza would've kicked their asses right out of the gate but it wasn't her decision this time. They _wanted_ to do the training. They _chose_ Erza because she's a damn slave driver and a perfectionist. But because of how torn up they still are from Kyoka, Erza decided to do their training in full. That's why they're still doing stealth when you and I were out obliterating entire gangs by ourselves."

The commander giggles, letting the unsaid part of Lucy's conversation go. They, more than anyone else, understand the means that would drive a person to wanna take the training. As the elevator comes to a stop a thought occurs to her. "Titania say how long she thinks it'll take?"

Finding Jenny standing outside the door, Mira follows Lucy off the elevator, waiting for her to accept papers from the secretary. Jenny falls into step beside them, keeping quiet while she waits for them to finish their own conversation. "She said she wasn't exactly sure but somewhere around two to three months. And that's if those two don't do something idiotic or get themselves killed." She snorts. "Her words not mine. I have a feeling those two don't know the meaning of _self-preservation_."

Mira giggles, glancing sideways at Lucy. Now seems a pretty good time to drop some intriguing information she'd heard from a couple of women that had transferred to Mermaid Heel. "Of course," She hums. "You would know that since you're married to one of those idiots."

"Yeah," Lucy sighs. _3...2...1… Duck!_ Mira dips down a side hallway leading back to the elevator just as Lucy realizes what she had said. "Wait, what?! SHE-DEVIL!" The elevator has excellent timing in her opinion as it closes at the right moment to prevent her leader from strangling her. Giggling with glee on the ride up, she has a sudden idea to take Wendy and Romeo down to the slums for training.

 _ **XxX**_

Sliding into the seat across from his brother, Sting sighs in relief. When Rogue arches an eyebrow he grins sheepishly. "Yuki's had me running up and down the tower doing different errands for her all day. This is the first time I've been able to sit and eat."

Unsurprisingly his brother chuckles at his mistake. The blond just rolls his eyes. He's used to it. After so many years living with the guy, Sting knows Rogue isn't laughing at him to make fun of him. More that he finds his stupidity funny. The man doesn't blame him though. Not when he's made enough mistakes to be able to laugh at himself for them.

"If you had gotten up when I woke you up, you would've been able to get breakfast with me." Snacking on a fry, the blond rolls his eyes at his brother.

"Throwing the alarm clock at me is not waking me up, ya idiot."

Rogue arches an eyebrow. "I was not aware that you could wake up by any other means." Really he should know better than to fall for his brother's antagonizing. Any other day he would. Today is not one of those days. Sting sticks his tongue out at him, reaching for his sandwich.

"Bite me, I wake up on my own just fine." _Huh?_ When he doesn't find his sandwich he looks at his plate in surprise. He could've sworn he had gotten a steak and cheese for lunch. Sting frowns, looking up at his brother. "Hey, Shadow, you seen my sandwich?"

The raven-haired man arches an eyebrow, pointing at the seat beside him. Unsure of what is happening Sting looks to his right. He doesn't expect to find his cousin sitting in the chair beside him, let alone _eating his sandwich._ He yelps. "Damnit, Nat—"

Natsu slams a hand over his mouth, looking around the semi-empty lunchroom before finishing off the sandwich in two bites and murmuring to them. "You need to keep it down."

Both brothers frown, sharing a look before Sting turns to the pinkett. "Care to explain why?"

"Because," He looks around warily than taps the bell the brothers now notice strapped on his neck. "We're in the middle of a training session and if Erza finds us it's a twenty lap run from the roof to the first floor and back." Natsu grimaces. "Not fun."

Sting and Rogue have heard about this crazy training the leader and his commander have been going through—nearly everyone has—but to see it for themselves is something else. Especially when the brothers are old acquaintances with Titania's style of training.

Scowling, Sting glares at his cousin. "That doesn't explain why you stole my sandwich." Despite being hissed at Natsu seems unperturbed, the majority of his focus still on his surroundings.

He turns onyx eyes on his blonde cousin, his expression oddly neutral. "Because I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and you are still the easiest person to snatch food from."

"What do you mean by that?" Rogue asks quietly, becoming aware of a sudden change in the air. The man can tell their leader senses it too for he tenses, looking over his shoulder at the doors leading to the elevator. The sound of something crashing comes from the opposite direction—in the direction of the kitchen—and Natsu pales.

"Erza and her damn sneak attacks." He hisses already sliding out of the chair. "Gotta run. Thanks for the food." With that, he takes off for the kitchen doors. Through said doors, the brothers can just barely spot Natsu's commander meeting up with their cousin before both disappear.

No more than a handful of seconds later a familiar redhead pushes the door open to the lunchroom. Her head swivels, most likely looking for their cousin. When she doesn't find her prey—for that's what Natsu is to the commander, Sting realizes—she walks on through the room to the kitchen doors. It is only after she disappears through those doors that Sting releases the breath he's holding.

He and his brother share a look and he laughs. "Salamander, you bastard. I do not envy you."

Only much later that same day does it occur to Rogue that not once had he or Sting heard the bell on their cousin's collar rattle. It's a startling idea that he brings up to his brother they would've never known he was there otherwise.

 _ **XxX**_

Breathing heavily, he has no energy to yelp when he and Gray are once again thrown to the floor. Sweat pours off his body, sticking his pink locks to his forehead, soaking the bandages bound around his torso, loosening his footing on the mats. He plants his face in the blue mat, attempting to draw in the pitiful amounts of air he can even as he feels Erza stand over him.

"Get up!"

Not for the first time does it come to his attention that Erza has a loud and demanding personality. It doesn't just stay in the bounds of her personality. It permeates every inch of the air around her. Makes it seem like every regular step she takes is a stomp taken out of anger made to intimidate the foe. Every word, even if softly spoken has the power to echo like a roar. No, her loud and demanding personality does not just stay within the bounds of what is supposed to be a personality. It was and is designed to make every being that comes into contact with her cower, to make them bow before her overwhelming presence.

 _No wonder Lucy picked her for a commander._ Grudgingly he has to admit the redhead is perfect for the position. Now if only he can find the strength to listen to her.

Somehow—he doesn't know how—he's able to get trembling arms under his frame and force himself to his knees. A glance to his right shows Gray is in the same position. It's no surprise though. They've been at this for hours, most of which both men have spent with their faces in the mat. He pushes to his feet, swaying dangerously from exhaustion. Only his determination and drive keeps him from toppling backward. Taking his example, Gray stumbles to his side.

 _It doesn't matter how many times she knocks us down we will get back up._ He and his commander both slide into mirrored fighting stances, their eyes never leaving the deadly redhead wielding a seemingly innocent bo staff. _We have to because if we don't, those we love die._

When Erza swings at him with a low swipe he jumps up, dodging the weapon and allowing Gray to snatch it from her. His commander grins and he swears he hears a soft familiar laugh in his left ear. He's too exhausted to grin let alone make a smart remark but when he and Gray tackle Erza, their footsteps moving in sync, Natsu knows that they're nearly there. They've nearly gotten to their goal. So when Erza sweeps their feet out from under them, sending back to the floor with her reclaimed staff he and Gray are more than ready to climb back to their feet and continue.

 _Six weeks. Six months. Six years. It doesn't matter how long it takes. We'll become strong enough to protect everyone._ Off to his left, metal gleams in the bright lights of the room before it's gone in a haymaker that narrowly misses its mark.

 _ **XxX**_

"Here, try these." Hesitant to try any kind of new weapon, Natsu shares a look with his commander before gently picking up what appears to be matte black brass knuckles. The only difference between the old but good weapon and this new one being the rings his fingers go through are much thicker than necessary. In his opinion at least.

But he slides the knuckles on his hand anyway, arching an eyebrow at the surprisingly comfortable fit. The knuckles are also a lot warmer then he thinks they would be for only being in his or anyone else's hands for a handful of minutes. Curling his fingers, he turns, throwing a punch at where an enemy would be sneaking up behind his shoulder. The way the metal doesn't throw off his aim, nor drag down his speed appeals to him. He grins, yeah he can see himself liking these _a lot._

Gray, on the other hand, frowns. "Yukino, it's just a set of brass knuckles. What's so different about them?

Yukino, upon seeing his expression smiles. "These are no normal knuckles, Commander. These were designed solely for the Dragon Prince." While Gray's neutral expression shows the slightest bit of surprise Natsu frowns at the black knuckles.

"I'm not the Dragon Prince anymore, Yukino." He mutters, ashamed to admit it. "They took my fire from me." Aside from waking up missing a commander, the only other thing that really affected him about his captivity was they took his Dragon Fire. The very same pouch his father had first gifted him. Guilt curls within his gut once more for both pieces missing in his life and his hand clenches around the knuckles in anger.

When he looks up he expects something like dread or maybe pity on the scientist's face. That's why he's surprised when he finds her looking extremely smug. "It's not as far gone as you think, Salamander." She turns away from the Tahoe. "Follow me, I had Light and Shadow set up some targets for you."

Oh yeah. He's been wondering what the logs sitting at the bottom of the quarry were for. In fact, if he had to admit it, this entire day has been full of nothing but surprises. Instead of being dragged for training with Erza like he and Gray have been for the last eight weeks the redhead hauls them down to the parking lot after breakfast pushing them toward a Tahoe Yukino had been standing in front of. Half an hour later the crazy scientist is stopping on a gravel road leading into an abandoned quarry. If that's not bad enough they find his cousins lounging in another Tahoe set further down the trail into the quarry with different sized boxes spread across the ground.

 _Weird day indeed._

At the bottom of the slope, Yukino turns to him. She holds up a hand and without thinking he gives her the one with the knuckles. The scientist turns the hand over, pointing out a small button he hadn't noticed before.

"This right here is what activates the claws." She grabs his wrist with one hand, the other sliding the button over and he watches in awe as the layers of metal on the top of his knuckles move forward to create metal claws covering all four of his fingers. She turns the hand over, folding his thumb to press a small plate in the bottom of the knuckles then points at a log. "Keep your thumb on that pressure plate and attack that target."

Even though he's confused he does as she commands, taking a swing at the log. What he doesn't expect is for the log to light up as soon as the claws come in contact with it. Staring at the burning log for only a handful of seconds he grins and holds up his other hand in the direction of his commander. Gray, catching on, tosses him the other knuckles and he quickly slides those on. As with the knuckles on his right hand, he finds he's able to activate the claws by pushing the button with his thumb. With both claws open it only takes him another minute before he's able to find a comfortable stance.

After that, each slash, each stab, it all comes naturally. When all the targets are burning to ash he finds his hands are no warmer then they had been when he'd slid the knuckles on. He turns his hands over, taking in each detail of his new weapons before finally letting his grip relax enough to let go of the pressure plates. When he does he understands why Yukino said not to let go. The claws retract into themselves, reverting back to the matte black knuckles belying what a dangerous weapon they are.

"Yukino," He gasps, looking up at the scientist. "How did you do this? The fire, it's Dragon's Fire and the claws, the metal isn't melting through."

She smiles, walking up with Sting and Rogue trailing behind. "I didn't do it by myself."

Sting throws an arm over his shoulders and the pinkett looks at his cousins in shock. "But how?"

"It was a group effort you idiot." For once he can't fault his blond cousin for his smug grin. He's just way too happy to finally have his fire back. Sting gestures to Rogue and his black-haired cousin shrugs.

"Bookworm has the know-how for the metals, Leo understands the basic formula for the Dragon Fire, add that to our own knowledge of your fighting style, a couple of Uncle Igneel's old notes we found at the cabin and our scientist and it wasn't that hard."

Yukino walks up, grabbing one of his wrists in a tight grip and points at the very back of the knuckles he only now notices covers the back of his hand a little more than normal brass knuckles would. "Leo brought it up that Dragon's Fire is only volatile when the ingredients are combined. Before that, they're as safe as oxygen and helium. So I took note of the design of your old vials and put in a set that when the claws are activated the valves are opened just enough for the ingredients to mix but not get too volatile."

She activates the claws again, placing her own thumb on the pressure plate to point to the ends. "There are four small tubes the Dragon's Fire runs through so that when the claws come in contact with an object it gets a taste of concentrated Dragon's Fire. The pressure plate," She turns his hand over, pointing at the piece of metal the length of his middle and ring finger and no wider than the nail of his pinkie finger. "when released automatically closes up the valves thus cutting off the Dragon's Fire before it can burn the claws or you. Add those safety measures to the fact the claws are _titanium_ and I highly doubt you'll be able to burn yourself with your fire for quite a few years."

"Unless you're an idiot and decide to mess up something that destroys one of the valves then goodbye Dragon Prince Dragneel and hello Dragon Prince Eucliffe." Natsu, Rogue, Yukino, and Gray stare dumbstruck at Sting's announcement before as one they smack him upside his head.

While he pouts Natsu turns back to Yukino, his grin true. "Thank you, Yukino. You have no idea how much it means to me to have my fire back."

The scientist smiles, looking him in the eye. "It's the least I can do. The Dragon Prince can't claim his title without his fire." Then she turns to his commander and grins. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Commander. Leo and your rival gave me quite a bit of information on your fighting style as well. I think you'll enjoy your new toys just as much."

As she turns away to walk back to the Tahoe where all the toys and targets are sitting halfway packed in their boxes Natsu and Gray share a look. A single thought running through their minds.

 _This mad idea was worth it._

 _ **XxX**_

Prowling around the mats, her eyes never leave the action. Not even when she notices her leader and fellow commander entering the room. While she's not surprised to find them present it does make her steps slow and her eyes narrow in on the duo's forms that much more. After all, she was given a direct order to whip them into shape. It doesn't matter if one of her pupils is her leader and the other a fellow commander and council member. The redhead will do right by the crew.

A foot slips and she growls, laying her bo staff into the spar to break it up. Both men back up without question. A quick glance ensures she hasn't pushed them far enough yet and she steps onto the mat. For her, all it takes is a critical eye, a swift knock of the staff, and a short huff to get her point across.

Now if only the damn idiots would get the idea.

She's had to do more correction over the day then she has since they started ten weeks before. It's getting on her damn nerves. Especially when she knows they're seeing their mistakes and constantly trying to correct them. Casting another eye over their forms she steps back off the mat, her lips twisting into a scowl to show her dislike for the situation. It's not five minutes later that Natsu makes a mistake that has her snapping out of frustration.

"That's enough!" She snarls, stepping onto the mat. Both men step backward, heavily panting from exhaustion. Scowling she slams her staff down hard enough for a crack to appear in it. "The range for two hours. After that, I expect you back here. You will not eat tonight if you do not get this perfect."

They grumble but like she expects they don't say a word to her face. _Let them grumble,_ she sighs, _at least they're learning even if it is too slow._ Once they leave the room she turns to the blonde arching an eyebrow.

"How may I help you, Heart?"

Lucy tilts her head in a familiar gesture of jumping trains of thought typically aligned with quickly changing plans before grinning. "We came down to watch you turn Natsu and Gray into smears on the mat but since you changed that Mirajane and I thought we'd take you out to eat. It's been a while since just the three of us left the base after all."

Withholding her response, the red-haired swordswoman casts a glance at her fellow councilwoman. Having known the white-haired She-Devil as friend and foe alike for so long it's only second nature for her to translate the look in the other woman's ice blue eyes. That look being something akin to _she suggested so I'm just going along with it._ Inwardly, Erza rolls her eyes at the assassin. To her leader, she nods. "Of course, lunch sounds good."

The blonde turns away, walking back toward the doors to the sparring room. Mirajane, though, waits for the swordswoman to break her bo staff into the three parts she slides into the holster on her thigh before both women are walking for the door. In the hall, they find their leader already standing in the elevator holding the doors open. When both women are in, Lucy activates the override, sending the elevator for the first floor.

Erza doesn't miss the way Mirajane smirks at them both. It's a familiar though unfriendly expression the redhead has and always will think of like the cat who got the cream. An extremely fitting term for one who she'll only describe as a demon in disguise. Disguises that she likes to borrow from time to time, true, but disguises all the same. Now if only she figures out the _reason_ for the expression.

She arches an eyebrow at the woman in question. All Mirajane does is smile in return. Yes, this woman is her co-worker, fellow council member, and co-commander but the red-head will be damned if she doesn't aggravate her with her _I know something you don't_ look. Huffing to express said aggravation she turns to the blonde, stepping forward to walk beside her as the elevator opens to the first-floor lobby.

"Where will we be going for lunch?" Out of habit, Erza keeps an eye and ear on the many people going about their own business in the lobby, some speaking will the people behind the front desk, while others are heading for the elevators they just left or the front doors.

Lucy hums, her heels clicking against the white tile. "I was thinking it's been a while since we last hit up our old haunt." _Fairy Tail_ , is what she doesn't say. Even if the heads of Magnolia have all folded under Draco Cor, the bar still counts as neutral ground for the small time gangs and a relatively safe meeting spot for any lowlifes seeking a spot to stay low. Add in the food being good, the drinking tolerance hovering in the gray area and it makes sense the bar has done so well even in the turbulence of the balance of power shifting.

Walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the said bar she grins. "Sounds good. I haven't had one of their strawberry cake margaritas in some time."

Mira comes up on the other side of the blonde and arches an eyebrow. "Just make sure you don't drink yourself under the table again."

Unbidden a blush rushes Erza's cheeks and she huffs crossing her arms over her chest. "That was one time! _ONE TIME!"_ Turning her head away, she glares at the sidewalk. "And it wasn't my fault. I underestimated the strength of the alcohol."

"Alright, alright." Lucy giggles, gaining both women's attention. "If you two keep on, you'll end up gathering attention we don't need." That has both commanders stopping short, staring at the blonde in shock. Finding her friends no longer at her sides she turns, frowning at them. "What? It's the truth."

"Heart," Erza begins.

"when did you," Mirajane adds quietly.

"start thinking of the consequences?" Both women finish simultaneously.

Lucy sweat drops. "How 'bout I always have?"

Erza hums, tilting her head in thought before shaking it. "Nope, I think I would remember something like that happening. Isn't that right, She-Devil?"

The platinum-blonde giggles, turning around to lay an arm across her leader's shoulders. "You'd be right, Titania, I don't recall such an enormous event happening."

Crossing the street at the crosswalk Lucy groans, hiding her face in her hands and trusting her friends to keep her safe. "You two are assholes. Complete and utter assholes. Why do I even put up with you?"

The duo grins, pushing the blonde between them in a completely awkward hug. "Because you love us." Lucy looks up from her hands, catching many of the passersby looking at them either in sympathy or amusement. Mouthing 'I don't know them' at the strangers earns sniggering and chuckling.

Erza pays the looks no mind, more than content to mess with her longtime friend and partner. It's been some time since she's been able to, let alone spend time with just her closest friends without having to worry about her responsibilities to the company and crew alike. Smiling, she looks up to find they've arrived already. She reaches for the door, holding it open long enough for her friends to walk past and she follows them into the darkened interior, blinking to help her eyes adjust quickly.

They settle for a booth near the back of the establishment, Erza pushing Lucy into the corner with her back to the wall while Mira takes the seat across from them. Even if it's Fairy Tail and even if they're just here for a peaceful lunch their leader's safety is first and foremost. Almost immediately a waitress sweeps by their table to ask them for their drinks. Once they've ordered and the waitress leaves for the bar, Lucy turns to the redhead, arching an eyebrow.

"How is it?" _Is beating my boyfriend and his commander into the ground repeatedly working?_ Goes unsaid. Not that Erza doesn't have enough experience with those kinds of questions to give the blonde a straight answer. She opens her mouth to do just that but...something stops her. Something she's noticed in the men's demeanor the very first week.

"It's," _Intriguing, awe-inspiring, a testament to their stubbornness and will to live_ she wants to say. Instead, she goes with, "trying at times and disappointing at others." Erza, on some level just _knows_ what they're attempting to do. And while she can't completely help them with their goal she can damn well do enough to get them halfway there. Seeing her friend's confusion she sighs. If it were anyone else she'd threaten to slice them open from nose to navel for butting their nose into things that don't concern them but this is _Lucy_ , her partner, leader, best friend and about as close to a sister as she will ever get—Mirajane, the damn bitch, doesn't count, she will deny such connections to the day she dies—so she knows the blonde deserves an explanation.

"Natsu and Gray aren't just doing this to get stronger," She quietly admits to the table. "When I first started training them I noticed something off the bat. Their fighting style was _lacking,_ to say the least. There were too many openings in their defense, their offense was absolutely deplorable and they just had none of the fire I've witnessed them fight with before." She hears a quiet hiss from across the table, knows Mirajane has already gotten an idea of what's wrong. Looking at her leader the redhead proposes a question. "Do you know how long he's fought with both of his commanders?"

Lucy's brows furrow in thought, staying that way for several minutes in which the waitress drops their drinks off and slides away before frowning in concern. "He's never told me an exact number but the earliest I've heard of him and Gray being friends is almost ten years."

Erza nods. "I thought so. The reason they're doing this training is because of Gajeel. They'd trained so extensively as a trio that I'm not afraid to admit their fighting style was nearly perfect. Every opening was covered by at least one person, and every attack of theirs had combined strength behind it. Now subtract Gajeel from the equation and both Natsu and Gray are left practically defenseless in a world where it means the difference between life and death."

Mirajane leans onto the table, setting her chin on her hand. She arches an eyebrow, and Erza gets the feeling she's being scrutinized. "So you've been dragging them through the mud for months to do what? Teach them how to fight again?"

"Not quite," Taking a sip of her margarita, she hums. _As heavenly as always._ "They never forgot how to fight. Really, they just needed a refresher course. Both on how to fight by themselves as well as partners. They've gotten much better since they started but openings still appear in their form when they're sparring. It's part of the reason I became aggravated with them just earlier in fact. They keep repeating minor mistakes that while, yes they are minor, could easily end up with someone getting killed. On the bright side, if I can beat the mistakes out them by the end of the week we may very well finish training a week ahead of schedule."

As they absorb what she had told them, the waitress comes by with their plates, laying each down gently, discretely eyeing the drinks to check if she needs to refill them, then disappears again. When Erza picks up her sandwich to take a bite she realizes what the look in Mirajane's eye is and she doesn't like it. It being the same damn look that has gotten her into much trouble over the years. So, instead of risking choking on her sandwich like her gut warns her the platinum blonde wants her to do she sets the food down, glaring at her co-commander.

"Alright, She-Devil, what are you planning?"

To her pleasure, Mira's self-satisfied look drops into a glare for a handful of seconds before she smirks, calmly pointing at the blonde enjoying a salad. "Little Miss Lucy Goosey here never bothered to tell anyone she and Natsy eloped." Now Erza is _really_ glad she didn't attempt to eat her sandwich. There's no doubt she'd be choking on it otherwise.

Sadly, the same can't be said about Lucy. Who knew a person could choke on lettuce?

 _ **XxX**_

He shifts his feet, watching the argument unfold with only half an ear. _He should know better than to argue anymore._ Hiding a snort at the thought under a cough, he turns his gaze to the windows when both leaders pause to look at him. He doesn't miss the scowl Lucy wears like a second skin or the stubborn set of Natsu's shoulders but he refuses to step in. Gray might be a commander but even he's not stupid enough to interrupt an argument between those two. That's suicide of the utmost degree.

After a minute Lucy turns back to her boyfriend, her arms crossed over her chest. "And I said no. If you go after the warehouse we'll end up losing it instead. What happens if it gets burned down? That's one of our main warehouses, if something happens to it we can say goodbye to over thirty-five percent of our trading market for _at least_ six months if not more!"

Natsu has balls of diamond, the commander finally decides. That or he's fucking insane. Watching his leader and best friend snatch the file off of their desk, he's still trying to decide which one is more accurate. He's leaning toward the latter. "We're gonna lose it anyway if we don't do something soon! If you let me and Gray go we can tear these upstarts a new one and you'll have the warehouse back in a day if that!"

 _Yep, fucking insane._

Sighing at his observation, he sends a prayer to the gods and steps forward. "He's right, Heart. Send us and the warehouse will be back in our control by the end of the day." He swears he's not kidding himself when he sees a flash of amusement strike across her chocolate eyes or the twitch in her lips that belies the smile she's hiding under that scowl.

Finally, she pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "Okay, I'll allow it just this once, _but_ if there is so much as an iota of damage done to the warehouse I'm putting Erza on you both." It's not a threat, it's a promise and one that he'll be sure to avoid at all cost...three months under Titania's torture was enough thank you very much.

His leader grins, snapping the folder closed and turning on his heel. "Right, thanks, Luce! I promise we'll have it finished before the day is out." The pinkett makes tracks for the door, Gray turning to follow him.

"Keep an eye on him, Gray. You know him just as well as I do, he'll dive in head first without a second thought." The commander pauses, glancing over his shoulder at the soft words. His smirk softens to a small smile and he turns back, offering a hand over his heart to the blond.

"As if I would ever let that idiot get into trouble without me. I'll have him back here in one piece." With that, he turns back to the door. As he walks out he tells himself the soft laughter tickling his ears is just his imagination. It's his job to protect his leader, to make sure that no one can sneak up and stab his best friend in the back when he's not looking. Catching up to Natsu on the elevator he ignores the small voice in his head telling him there should be someone else with them, that their group shouldn't be a duo but a trio. After all voices like that are distracting and any distractions can be deadly.

Placing his key in the override he arches an eyebrow. "Floor twenty-three?"

"Floor twenty-three," Natsu confirms, bouncing on his heels in excitement. The commander punches the button and they take the elevator ride in silence. When the doors open, they dash door the hall as if wolves are barking at their heels, cackling all the while. It's not often they can run wild and cause damage. The base still being held under Heart's tight grip, but over the past year, he and the other men have managed to wrestle a floor from the women. Similarly to how the twenty-ninth floor is solely for the women, floor twenty-three is marked as 'male only.' Or as they've taken to calling it: The Man Cave. A floor that is they're allowed to make a mess of, leave trash laying around, not worry about having to clean or take care of in any way.

At the end of the entrance hall, instead of slowing down, both men nearly fall from their feet slipping out under them. Lurching upright, Gray's navy eyes scan the graffitied and burn marked walls at a glance, counting all old marks as well as taking in the new marks. It's a rule among them, no markings in the entrance hall. Around the corners and out of sight of the elevator is fair game. That said, painting over another mark is done only if the artist is sure they're able to defend himself against the original. If they can't, they get their ass beat and their marks are taken off the wall. If the painter dies in the line of duty…

Gray yelps, his mind taken off the graffiti when his foot catches a strand of string strung across the hall. Natsu cackles, looking over his shoulder. "Watch out for the soap trap!" The commander scowls, spinning on his heel to catch himself and leaps across the detergent slick poured across the tile. Shaking his head to focus, he skips across the next two traps set in this hall. That is another thing they've agreed on—if anyone wants to set foot on this floor that doesn't know about the traps then they get what's coming to them...Even if some of said traps laid closer to the main cave can be quite deadly.

 _Speaking of which._ Reminded of the fact he calls out to the pinkett disappearing around the second corner. "Don't forget about the—" He winces when he hears a painful yelp. "Darts." He finishes slowly. Rounding the corner, he finds Natsu holding a black dart in one hand and rubbing his ass cheek with the other. He pouts, holding the dart up to glare at it as if the weapon has done him a great injustice. Gray, on the other hand, chuckles. "Just be glad we convinced Sting and Rogue not to put any poisons in them."

Natsu huffs and continues on, their race officially called off for the time being. Stepping over the last of the many traps covering the hall both men pause in front of the door. The door, which on any other level would be a plain light brown piece of wood has the old Dragon Force symbol carved deeply into the wood. Shapes of differing size, filled in with many colors make up the main symbol while in the remaining blank areas symbols for the different crews that have folded into Draco Cor add their own splash of style and color to the door.

On any normal day, Gray would stop and admire the detail placed into the colliding paints—admire the way so many different people could come together to form their large crew. Today, though, he stops for another reason. The wall the door is on is perpendicular to a large floor to ceiling window looking out over the street. When they officially claimed the floor from the women, he, Natsu, and Gajeel claimed the window, painting it with their own marks to prevent anyone from looking in and to claim their power as the upper echelons of the crew. Natsu's being a red and orange dragon head roaring fire in respect for his father and Dragon Force, Gray's own being the form of a silver knife standing out against shattered ice, and the third…

The commander swallows. Slowly approaching the window he runs a hand across the black and silver fist. His fingers tracing the small words written in white along the black forming shadows on the clenched fingers. All are different fonts, some looking like they had been scribbled in a hurry— _Asshole, Prick, Stubborn, Dickhead_ —while others range from long and flowing— _Mission Leader, Friend, Brother_ —to short and stunted— _Miss you, Give 'em hell in Hell_. He snorts at the last one he reads, turning to look at Natsu only to find his friend holding a white sharpie. When he arches an eyebrow, the pinkett shrugs.

Taking the marker, his eyes roam the fist. His eyes land on the black band over the knuckles and he grins, uncapping the marker. Almost right away he knows exactly what to write, a simple yet elegant statement that—to him—sums up his co-commander to the letter. _Tongue as sharp as your blades and just as deadly._ When he's finished he steps back, checking to make sure the words are perfect before turning and following Natsu through the open door to the main cave.

The room used to be separate offices and supply closets until he, Natsu, and a couple others took sledgehammers and made a week of redecorating the space, eventually turning it into one large room with—what used to be—white walls. Fortunately, many brains put together can come up with quite the color scheme, the overall look being similar to the halls if much more clear to the naked eye. No, fights over markings do not count for _inside_ the Man Cave. What's painted is painted and there's no changing it.

At the thought, Gray's eyes land on the very _detailed_ and very _large_ phallus one Sting Eucliffe decided to paint on one wall and the large bookcase the man placed in front of it to hide it. _Still, don't know how he managed to get it past the traps without help._

His eyes wander from the half-filled case to the person in question lounging on one of several hammocks set on metal stands apparently taking a nap. Natsu snorts beside him and the commander turns away, a gut feeling and experience warning him of what's to come. Instead, he walks over to cabinets set on the wall beside the three flat screens nailed to the wall. The TVs hadn't been any of their ideas but rather a random comment from Vijeeter about instead of fighting who gets turns on any number of the consoles sitting on the TV stand they instead have multiple screens so that more than a few can play at a time. This, in turn, lead to them somehow—Gray still isn't quite sure how—getting ahold of three couches large enough to fit upward of twenty people at once and still have enough room for beer and food.

The cabinets, on the other hand, stick out like a sore thumb. Each one having names painted on them to tell whose is who's without having to open them. Other then that, they look like regular office cabinets...Until he opens his and Natsu's and pulls out a duffel bag, several cans of spray paint—he's not even gonna ask what they're for—and a bat. He scrunches his nose at the weapon, curious but also afraid of what his friend may have planned for such innocuous items. He'd grown up with the pinkett through their teenage years, though, and that included the trail of destruction and defiling of property that made many uncorrupt police officers rip their hair out. _Crazy friend, have got to remember that._

A yelp from the row of hammocks catches his attention and Gray throws the duffel bag on the couch as he turns to find Sting laying face down on the floor with a sniggering Natsu standing above him. He chuckles as well, his amusement filling his next words. "Rule number one of Erza's training, Sting. Always be vigilant, even when asleep."

Sting groans, running a hand down his face. "I know, but I wasn't thinking I had to be on guard even here of all the damn places." Only now noticing the large picture drawn on the blond's face he arches an eyebrow.

"That thinking should be completely reversed." And he smirks. "You never know when someone will do something dastardly for some stupid stunt you pulled. Who was it this time? Elfman? Vijeeter? Warren? Jellal?"

All three shudder at that one and Sting cuts him an 'are you that stupid?' look. "That is the last damn person in the world I would try to prank." He shudders again. "Titania is scary."

Natsu snorts, drawing the commander's attention and though happy with their joking, Gray nods. They have a mission to complete after all. Both approach the duffel bag, the pinkett unzipping it and tossing a bundle of clothes at Gray before pulling his own out and beginning to change.

Working through taking apart his own suit—damn those women and their' 'look professional if you're to be seen' attitude—it is with great relish he shakes out a white coat with ice blue accents highlighting the hem, cuffs, and collar. He'll wear a suit if it makes Juvia happy but he lives by the term _the fewer clothes the better_ and it had been easy, stupidly easy to get away with his preferences when he'd been a commander of Dragon Force but once they'd merged and the women started cracking down he had realized one of the largest differences between their crews.

Heart had been successful because she didn't just try to punch the lights out on her problem. She'd taken both the high and low ground, going after her enemies legally, professionally, and illegally, swiping everything out from under their feet before they could realize they were had and retaliate. Natsu, on the other hand, and admittedly himself as well had only kept Dragon Force afloat because they were stronger than any enemy coming at them. It was truly only pure force that kept them from becoming a statistic. _Until Heart set her eyes on us and the rest, as they say, is history._

Shaking his head, he slips on the coat, first one arm then the other and sighing in content at the freedom of movement and _breathing room_ he's given. Next, the clean and ironed trousers are traded in for a pair of low slung black jeans with holes torn in both the knees. The pair is a favorite of his that have seen him through more than a few years of abuse and though he doesn't get to wear them too often anymore he always keeps them on hand for if the chance to escape the base for a little while arises. He'd wear them on base but _women_ and their _dress codes._

That's not to say the dress code isn't important, in base if someone is seen dressed in something other then some kind of professional attire it's a one-way ticket to the dogs, literally. Though, for this mission, he's glad Lucy is willing to give them the leeway to handle it their way.

He grabs a chain from the bag, hooking it first to his wallet then securing it to his belt as he feeds the belt through the loops. He may be a commander and council member of Draco Cor but Magnolia is still a city and there are still thugs out there looking to make a quick buck by picking a pocket. Once was more than enough to learn the lesson.

Reaching for the last part of his outfit he pauses holding the piece in the air at eye level and frowns. It had been a birthday gift from one commander to the other, a bracelet made out of a metal Gray could never get the maniac to explain. Though even not knowing its properties, he's still grateful for the seemingly benign jewelry. On more than one occasion he has used the malleable metal for numerous reasons ranging from lock picking to strangling enemies when they weren't looking.

Before Hargeon he had never taken it off for more than a few minutes at a time but as they were packing to leave it had been a gut feeling to hide the precious and loved gift where no one would find it. _Gut feeling indeed._ After that thought, he gently returns the jewelry to its rightful place on his right wrist, the added weight feeling as if a piece of himself had been returned to him.

Gray grins at the feeling of things settling right for once and turns to his friend, casting an appraising look over his choice of clothing. Among everyone the commander has ever met, he'd have to say that Natsu's is definitely among the strangest. It can be snowing with five-foot drifts and his best friend would choose cut shorts and a sleeveless hoody to go out in. Though the fact that the hoody Natsu's chosen this time says _Don't mess with me, my bite is worse then my bark_ has nothing to do with it.

"Lucy get that one?" Even if the pinkett's feeding a chain through his belt for his wallet, Gray still catches the eyeroll he earns from the question. When Natsu's finished he grabs the duffel bag off the catch, tossing the bat to Gray before heading for the door.

"If you're done being an ass, come on. The clock's ticking."

Closing the door behind him, the commander hears Sting yell, "Don't get caught!" and snorts. It all depends on who's doing the catching. Women from the crew is a big and bold _Fuck no._ Police...Gray could care less for those. The upstart gang they're about to give a lesson in respecting territory? _Bring it._

This is why they've trained. Why they asked Erza to teach them. So they can be strong enough to take down the people who are a risk to their crew, who put the lives of the people they care for in danger just by being there. And if it took them losing Gajeel to see that, then He and Natsu will use that grief to become stronger.

Sparing a look at his best friend and leader Gray grins, his features taking on a bloody edge. He's heard the rumors, murmurs between Lucy and her commanders that PhanTar's days are counted, and he'll be damn sure to be at his leaders' side as is his right as a commander to ensure their downfall. _Because no one hurts my family and gets away with it._

* * *

 **Grizz: *groans* I'm tired but the writing!**

 **DP: Just shut up and go sleep already.**

 **Grizz: *glares* How can I when you knocked my ceiling fan onto my** _ **bed**_ **?!**

 **DP: *eyeroll* It's called the couch. Or you could take the hammock. You seem to have some damn weird romance about sleeping in a hammock instead of a bed. If you weren't a girl I'd call it a man's romance. *snickers***

 **Grizz: *hisses* *grabs blanket* If I'm not awake by Thanksgiving save me a plate of the roasted marshmallow sweet potatoes and Blue Moon Meatballs.**

 **DP: What about the homemade mashed potatoes? You seem to attack that with a gusto.**

 **Grizz: That too! Now I'm off to sleep. If you wake me I'm hanging you in the tree for winter.**

 **DP: Yes, Mother. *turns to computer* Right. Grizz has been working overtime to get this along with several other things out in time for the pleasant Mr. Beta to edit in time for Halloween which *checks calendar* Is today. Wow, Grizz is gonna be pissed she missed the candy. *shrugs* oh well. Anyway she's been allowing some things to pile up over the past few weeks so I guess once the writing bug hit she decided to go through it all and apparently explode some chapters while she was at it. *coughs* I'm gonna go steal her gummy bears while she's out cold. In the meantime I would suggest checking out the galore of updates and yes, there are quite a few.**

 **Donthedarkdragon26,** **Noice name there love. And I thank you for the compliment. *bows* I enjoyed offing Gajeel even if Grizz saw otherwise. It was, in my opinion, required.**

 **Valerioux,** **Yo! Looks like you don't get to find out how Lev is but I hope you enjoyed the kick ass bonding Natsu and Gray got out of it.**

 **Shana,** ***blows raspberry* nana nana boo boo. So what if I killed Gajeel?**

 **KJ,** ***grins* Grizz loves adding in humor, it's a nice change to heavy hearted matters. To see someone actually acknowledge it makes her ego soar.**

 **Pix,** **All revenge will be successfully dealt in the near future. In the meantime keep your damn tail on!**

 **Happy Halloween folks!**

 **Deadpool out for the night.**


End file.
